Moment of Weakness
by Zac is my.Life
Summary: G&T have been married for 4 years&Logan is getting ready to turn 4. They really want to add another child to their family&when they start to have troubles with having another baby the two of them begin to get frustrated. The year becomes stressful for the two&a series of unfortunate events happen that cause T&G to rethink their entire relationship.
1. One Day

**URGENT: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ Baseball Lovers, The Show, or Fame then you will be somewhat confused by this story! Please go back and read the other three first before indulging in the Bolton lives! Thank you! **

* * *

Chapter 1 – One Day

Three Years Later

Saturday, October 7th, 2023 – Logan is 3, Troy is 29, and Gabi is 28

Gabi's POV

I exhaled while I tried to fight back tears from what I was looking at. "Brie," Troy knocked on the bathroom door and I sucked back tears as I wiped the ones that had slipped down my cheek. I stuffed the package behind the toilet, "Yea?"

"Logan is looking for you," he said softly, I nodded my head as I wiped my tears away as our beautiful girl Logan was perfect as could be. We couldn't believe how big she was getting already and was getting ready to turn four in about a month. Pushing off the counter, I opened the door and Troy took one small look and he knew. "Brie," he pulled me into his arms and he kissed the top of my head.

I tried to quietly cry but an ugly sob escaped my lips, "It's okay," he whispered quietly, he hugged me tightly as today was day one of offseason and this was how we were starting. The Royals made two more post season runs after their first. One in 2020 and then another in 2022, they went all the way to the World Series in 2020 but failed to win by ninety feet in Game seven. In 2022 they made it back to the ALCS but lost in five games.

This year they were gutted and transformed into a different team and they barely made it above five hundred. Troy was okay with it because they played hard and I think he was ready for a small break. "Next month, okay?" I only nodded my head because I wanted a baby now. I didn't want to wait. Troy and I had been trying for well over a year now to have a baby with no luck. Troy squeezed my arm gently and then he kissed the top of my head. "It's okay,"

"Momma!" I wiped away tears as Troy looked at Logan. She was a fireball and quick on her feet to think but also loved to cuddle at any given moment and loved hanging around the boys. She would run from each of their lockers and talk to each of them about anything and everything. "Momma, momma, momma look!" she held up a card as I sucked back tears, I bent over to look at the picture of a flower that she had drawn.

"Oh my goodness, Logi, that is beautiful." She grinned, she had Troy's eyes and his beautiful smile to her features. My nose, cheeks, and ears took over everything else. Her skin was dark from the summer of baseball games that her and Alyssa attended. Alyssa had remained, as her nanny over the past four seasons of baseball but this coming year would be her last. She was getting married at the end of the 2024 season to a great guy who she loved and we were happy for her.

"Momma, I want you to have it." I smiled, "Thank you sweet girl," I pulled her into my arms as I kissed the top of her head, "Don't be sad mommy," I smiled into her hair, "I'm not sad."

She sighed dramatically, "Whatever, you are such a liar." I couldn't help but laugh as Troy snorted behind me; "Yea?" she nodded her head, "Yes." I laughed as I kissed her forehead, "How about you go play with your toys okay?" she nodded her head and went back out into the hallway. "She is something else." I smiled, "At least we have her right?" Troy nodded, "Exactly. Bright side baby girl," he kissed my temple and I hugged him.

"I just want her to have somebody to play with Troy."

"I know Brie, I know you do. I would love for her to have another sibling as well. We are doing everything we can and we are going to make it happen one day. It's okay."

"Maybe we should stop trying for a baby for a while, I don't know how much more I can take with every month coming up with a negative stick." Troy rubbed my knuckle as he nodded, "Of course Brie, whatever you want to do we will do. You know it will forever be like that."

"Momma! CODY IS HERE!" Logan yelled at the top of her lungs as Logan's favorite male, besides my dad and Troy, was Cody. She adored Cody. Troy smiled, "Are you okay to go down there or do you need more time?"

"Cody has seen me in worst places in my life." He rubbed my back, "Okay," I followed Troy out of the room and down the hallway where Logan was telling Cody some story. Ben was sitting on the couch playing with something in his hands. I couldn't believe he was four-years old already. I couldn't believe Logan would be next month. Becca was holding their two-year old daughter, Anna, who was currently asleep.

"Troy!" Ben came running over and Ben showed him his new whatever he had. Cody glanced up to me and his smile shifted into a frown, "Gabi," he said, I looked at him and he looked towards the kitchen. I nodded as I walked into the kitchen; he excused himself from Logan while I entered the kitchen. I pulled out the wine and I poured myself a glass. "I'm guessing today was,"

"It was a negative so I might as well have a lot of wine tonight." I said quietly, Cody nodded his head, "Are you okay?"

I took a sip and I planted my hands down onto the counter, "We have been trying for twelve months to have another baby. The first couple of months whatever, I didn't even take a test but once we hit five months then I became anxious and started taking tests around every time it would happen and that was seven months ago. That was seven negatives Cody, seven,"

Cody came over and gave me a hug, "I'm sorry Gabi,"

"It's okay, I just wish it would happen, Y'know?" he nodded his head, "It can't be easy watching all of our friends have kids either." I shook my head, "It isn't."

"How is Josh?" Cody asked softly, "Torn up. He can't believe Melissa did what she did."

"Has he stayed here this week?"

"He is moving in tomorrow," I said quietly, Cody shook his head, "I can't believe it."

"His decline with the bat wasn't for nothing."

"So do we like shun Melissa?"

"I don't know, it's awkward because we are all friends. How do we start to pick sides?" Cody shrugged, I sighed, "What a rough day."

Troy appeared in the door of the kitchen, "You broke out the wine…" he said with a glance to the wine bottle on the counter, I nodded my head with a sigh, "Yup." I poured another glass but Cody stopped me, I turned to look at him and he kind of shrugged his shoulders. Troy exhaled and I bit down on my lip. "I need a minute," I said, I walked outside onto the deck and I gripped the railing. "Brie," his voice was soft, "Troy, I need a moment,"

He came over anyway while he began to rub my shoulders gently. He kissed the back of my head gently, "It's-"

"Please don't say it's okay Troy because it isn't okay, it shouldn't be this hard to have a baby. I just want another baby and we have been trying for a year to have a damn baby. I am so done with seeing negatives and now Becca is pregnant with her third child when I cant even have my second child." I slid down onto the outdoor couch and Troy sighed, "Gabi, we have a beautiful healthy daughter in our living room right now."

"I love Logan to the moon and back, I love her so much Troy but I do not want her growing up like me. I want her to grow up like you. I want her to be like you." Troy sat down next to me, his fingers laced through mine and he rubbed my knuckles gently. "Remember back when you told me you would trade struggling to have a baby then having a miscarriage?" Troy said quietly, I nodded my head, "It still stands but they are both horrible."

"Do you want to go to the doctor or anything?" Troy asked, his nose pressed into my hair and tears welled in my eyes again. I didn't want to go to the doctor and find out that I wasn't able to have children. I had Logan. It was possible for me to have children so why would I go to the doctor. Fat tears rolled down my cheek and I knew it pained Troy that he couldn't do anything about them. "If we don't get pregnant next month then we can schedule an appointment with a doctor."

"What happened to taking a small break? I think that would be best right now." He tucked my hair behind my ear; I rested my head on my knees as I looked at him. "One more." Troy's eyes contested mine but he finally nodded his head. "One more."

I rested my head on his shoulder, his hand grasped my knee and he rubbed it gently. "I love you Brie,"

* * *

Taking a drink of my wine, Troy laughed with Alex and Josh. Josh was in a better mood than of late. Ellie and Mallory were both tending to their children. Mallory had another child last year, Drew, and he had just turned one a couple of weeks ago. Audrey was four and loved playing with Logan. Ellie and Chase had a two-year-old daughter named Emerson who was adored by everybody. She was shy and sweet. She wasn't loud or obnoxious like Logan could be at times.

Logan came running over, her hair sticking to her face from all of the sweat that she had built up from the night of running around. "I'm sleepy," she said wiping at her eyes, I set down my wine glass down and I picked her up. She settled into my lap and buried her face into my shoulder. "Are you now?"

"Yea…I forgot my nappy." I smiled as I kissed the side of her head, "You were busy with Uncle Josh," she giggled because Josh was probably her next favorite. He was silly and made funny faces with her. He did the stupid things that just made her laugh for hours. I pulled her sweaty hair back from her face while she rested against me. "Do you want to go take a shower really fast and then put some PJ's on?" I whispered into her ear, "No." she protested, "I want to stay out here." She rubbed her eyes more while I rubber her leg. "If you say so…" she looked at the fire burning in front of us while people began to chat.

Ellie finally came and sat down next to me with Emerson in her lap. Our kids were used to the late night outings, especially Logan who sometimes didn't go to bed until 1 in the morning after baseball games that lasted a long time. She was the girl who went to bed at eleven and got up at nine. She was blissful with that. "How are you?"

"I'm okay Ellie," Logan turned around to see Ellie, Ellie smiled, "How are you beautiful?"

"I forgot my nappy." She said quietly, Ellie laughed, "Is that why you are so tired? You normally don't stop talking until eleven thirty," Logan closed her eyes while I rubbed her back. "I heard about Rebecca," I nodded my head again not really wanting to talk about it. "I found that out right after I got my seventh negative pregnancy test so there is that," I said quietly, Ellie sighed, "I'm sorry Gabs,"

"It's okay."

"You have been quiet today."

"I just want to give Logan somebody to play with. She is already four,"

"I understand. You now need to stop stressing about it because that isn't going to help."

"I didn't stress about it for a couple of months but now I am freaking out that this is the only child I will ever get to have."

"Is that a bad thing?" Ellie asked, Logan flinched in her sleep and she then curled up closer to me. "I know I am lucky to at least have her. I know I should be so lucky to just have her but I want more. I am jealous of Becca, Mallory and everybody else who has second children."

"It will happen Gabi. Right now apparently isn't the time and maybe there is a reason for that."

My eyes glanced over to her when Troy came walking over, "Somebody pass out?" I nodded looking at Logan, "Yea," Troy leaned over to kiss the top of her head. "I think I am going to go put her to bed." I said softly, Troy watched me for a moment and then I got up. Logan attached her arms around me while we walked down the hallway to her room. I picked out a set of PJ's and dressed the rag doll that I called Logan.

I then turned off the lights and tucked her in to her bed. I stroked her hair gently while I looked at her. Her precious face full of exhaustion, her hair was growing longer and longer by the year and she refused to cut any of it off. I smiled softly as I tucked her in a little bit tighter. "I love you sweet Lolo,"

Getting up off the bed I shut the door while I walked to our room. I sat down on the edge of the bed while I let out a long breath. I closed my eyes as I tried to put my life into focus. I did have a beautiful kid. I did have a wonderful husband. My friends were amazing. My parents and siblings and my in-laws were all fantastic. I had a great life.

The nagging didn't quit though as I got up and went back downstairs. Our friends were beginning to pack up every child they had. They took their sleeping kids to their cars and started to buckle all of them in. I hugged my friends one by one as I put on a beautiful smile. Troy came over to rub my shoulders when the Newman's were the last one to pack up. "I'll talk to you guys later?" Cody said as he picked up Anna.

"Completely." Troy said I nodded my head as I bid a good-bye to both and I went upstairs. I took off my earrings and my necklace as I put it away. I kicked off my shoes as I put them away in my closet. I stripped my shirt off and then I found a tank top to replace it with. I put on a pair of shorts as I went to take off all of my make-up. Troy came into the bathroom, he leaned against the doorframe.

"I want a straight answer." He said softly, "I understand that this is not what you pictured but is our lives that terrible you need another baby to make you happy?" I stopped scrubbing my face, the washcloth stopped rubbing against my skin while I went to look at him. "Troy, I grew up as a spoiled brat. I was an only child for seventeen years and I was a complete brat. I hate how I used to act. It was stupid and selfish. I don't want my daughter to be like that. I want my daughter to become who you are. You have never been a brat. You learned to share and become a good brother. I barely understand my siblings."

I turned around as I finished washing my face while Troy didn't say anything "Was that enough truth for you today?" I asked him, my voice dry, Troy just nodded his head, "Yup." His voice was bitter and he went over to the closet to change his own clothes. I shut off the bathroom lights as I crawled into the bed. "All of our friends asked about why you were so quiet tonight, everybody asked tonight why in the hell you looked so sad and,"

"Troy, you know what, I was wrong. It is equally as miserable to not become pregnant as much as a miscarriage hurts because I at least want the chance to have another child for you. You have always wanted another child,"

"Maybe I see how much this is hurting you right now and I could care less if we ever had another child because you are hurting like hell." His voice was completely raw as I looked up to see his face pained, his face was full of emotion, "It will go away Troy, always does."

He came over as he hugged me tightly, "I hate seeing you this way though." He whispered, "I'm fine Troy, I just need this day to be over. I want this day to be over."

* * *

Sunday, October 8th, 2023

"Momma," I opened my eyes to see Logan standing in front of me, her blanket in her hands tightly as she was trembling. "What's wrong baby girl?" I pushed up on the bed as my eyes flickered to the alarm clock for it to be a little after four.

The blanket mumbled, "I can't sweep," and I rubbed my eyes. "Do you want to come cuddle with mommy and daddy?" I asked quietly, she nodded her head and I pulled her into the bed. She crawled over top of me and underneath of the blanket between us. Troy rolled over at the movement, "Lolo what's wrong?" his voice was mumbled and barely coherent. "I couldn't sweep daddy," he rolled over onto his side as he rubbed her back.

"So you think you'll be able to sleep in our bed?" she nodded her head with a small smile on her face, "I always do." Troy couldn't contain his own smile as he draped his arm over her, "My Lolo," she giggled while cuddling into Troy. Those two were two peas in a pod. They loved each other to the moon and back making me the bad guy most of the time. Troy was her favorite, I was mostly jealous of the fact but I also understood.

He was the fun one, did the fun things, and had the fun friends. I reached over to run my hand down her hair as they both went back to sleep without much effort. My eyes flickered to the clock again to see it was a little after four-thirty. Logan was going to pre-school tomorrow like she had been the entire month of September. She didn't travel with us on the road all of September which was refreshing for Troy and I but we also missed her a lot. She stayed back with our parents switching between them during different road trips.

She adored both our sets of parents but my dad was the clear winner. She loved him. She would scream when he showed up at the house and he would just do the silliest things with her. My mind began to wonder deeper about our last couple of months. This baseball season was an entertaining one but proved to be a challenge. Casey and I had gotten even better in the booth with each other making us a team to be reckoned with.

We had both gotten contract extensions last year and we were both not going anywhere. Troy signed another one with the Royals after another CY Young Award and an MVP award two years ago. They bumped up his salary and added a couple more years shocking fans that he was still with them. His no-trade clause came out as well that he was here to stay. People fell in love with him even more and Logan was popular. Alyssa and Logan were always spotted and fans tried to talk to Logan all the time. Security sat close by most of the time now just for that reason.

Troy and Logan both began to snore bring me back into the present. I turned my head to look at the two and I couldn't help but shake my head. Skip purred into the room and he jumped up onto my bed, "Hi big guy,"

I rubbed his head softly but I couldn't fall back asleep. I slipped out of the bed and I put on a long sweatshirt as the cold air was drafting through the house. I crossed my arms as I went to turn on the heat as it was cold and warm weather was leaving the air. I took a couple of steps down the hallway to see the living room TV was on. I scrunched my eyebrows and I saw Josh propped up on the love seat looking at the infomercial on TV.

"Hey," I said quietly, he turned around to look at me and he raised the beer he was holding. "I see you are raiding my fridge," he only nodded his head without looking away from the TV. I sat down next to him and I squeezed his knee. "Are you alright, Josh?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, my wife decided to cheat on me with another baseball player, my own fucking teammate, so I am pretty peachy." His eyes looked over at me and they were a little dead on the inside. I moved over onto the couch and I rested against him, "I am so sorry that Melissa did that to you."

"I'm sorry too."

"Troy and I have been trying to have a baby the entire year now and well…" Josh sighed, "I asked Melissa if she wanted to try to have a baby and she said no and he was probably why." I hugged his arm gently, "What infomercial are you watching?" I asked him, he laughed, and "I actually have no idea."

"It sounds better than Troy and Logan's snoring down the hall."

"Troy was a snorer."

"His daughter took right after him."

"I think Logan is excited I am staying here."

"She is."

Josh let out a large sigh, his arms covered his eyes and I looked at the wall. "I won't stay here long. I just need a moment to get back on my feet." He said quietly, "You're fine." I told him, "You'll be downstairs and we'll barely notice you unless you want to be noticed."

"Thanks, I owe you guys a lot."

"We just want you to get back up and be happy. We support you." I rubbed his shoulder, "Thanks, I know this has to make it awkward for you guys because you are friends with Melissa."

"Josh, Ellie, Mallory, and I have been friends with you ten times longer than we have been friends with Melissa. You will always come first."

"Thanks, I know Melissa is upset right now, I honestly can't believe she hasn't been around."

"She hasn't even called."

He sighed as he leaned his head back, "I need to get out of here,"

"No, you have been drinking. Don't make me go get Troy,"

"Gabi, I am not a teenager. I just need to get out of here."

Josh stood up and I realized how drunk he actually was, he swayed on his feet. "Josh,"

"Gabi, I am fucking fine."

I decided quickly that I wasn't going to be strong enough to stop him from getting in a car. I made a dash down the hallway, "Troy, Troy, you need to get up and go get Josh before he decides to drive his car and he is drunk as a bad word," Troy was groggy and he looked at me, "Josh, now,"

He moved out of the bed as Logi rolled over onto her stomach but didn't wake up as Troy went running down the hall. He then went down the stairs as he was quick enough to grab Josh by the arm and Josh tried to fight him off. "Dude, you are not getting into the car and driving yourself. You are drunk." Troy pushed him against a wall while he struggled, "I understand that you are hurting like hell right now but you dying because you are an idiot isn't happening and you killing somebody because you are an idiot isn't happening. So you are staying here."

"Troy, I am a grown adult,"

"Who is hurting like hell, I get it. I know what you are feeling right now and it hurts a lot." Josh slumped over and I watched the two. "Come on buddy, let's go to bed."

Troy shoved him into a room down the hallway and I ran my fingers through the uncombed bedhead. My eyes looked at the top of the stairs to see Logan, "What are you doing?" I asked, "Why was Uncle Josh acting funny?" I walked up the stairs and I swept Logan into my arms. "He is just having a bad day. Maybe later today after he sleeps we can make him a yummy lunch?" I asked quietly. She nodded her head and I kissed her forehead. "Go back up to our room okay and we will cuddle some more."

"Okay," I let her down and she went running up the stairs, Troy came back to the top level and I looked at him. "He is hurt." I nodded my head softly, "How do you understand what he is feeling?" I questioned quietly, his eyes leveled with mine and he sighed, "Gabs,"

"What?"

"You left me once too remember?"

"Melissa cheated on him and he left."

"But he loves her and she betrayed him."

"I never betrayed you."

"Of course not but I know what the hurt feels like."

I picked up his hand and I massaged it gently, "I love you."

"I love you too. How did you know he was down here?"

"I couldn't sleep so I came down here and he was drinking and watching an infomercial." Troy pulled me to his chest, his lips pressing into my hair. "Don't ever let us do something like that okay?" I nodded my head, "I'll never cheat on you."

"Of course, I will never cheat on you." He kissed my forehead and then my cheek, "Is Logan really in our bed?" I nodded my head and he sighed, "We have got to stop letting her sleep in our bed." He whispered into my shoulder, I couldn't help but laugh aloud. "I know."

"DADDY!"

"Fuck, I really just want to kiss you a lot."

"MOMMA!"

"We are coming Lolo," I called back; Troy ran his fingers through my hair kissing me again. "C'mon, somebody is waiting on us." He smacked my ass and I couldn't help but laugh. I grabbed his hand while I dragged him through the house back to our room. Logan was sitting up playing with Troy's cell phone. "What in the world are you doing?" Troy asked, she giggled and dropped the phone. Troy let go of my hand and he crashed onto the bed. He began to tickle Logan and she squirmed and kicked around while her giggle raced through the room.

Troy kissed her cheek gently as he rolled onto his back, Lolo sat up looking at me and I shrugged my shoulders, "You started it."

"I didn't."

"You did."

I sat down on the other side as Troy pulled Logan closer to him and he then grabbed me, I laughed as Logan rolled to his other side and then I was able to rest my head on his chest. "My girls," he whispered, I patted his chest, "Momma?"

"Yea?"

"Is it time to get up and play?"

Troy and I groaned together as our heads butted together, "It's your turn," we stated at the same time, Troy sighed, "You get some rest." He whispered kissing my forehead, "You know I was the one who couldn't sleep. I'll get up. You get some rest, your season just ended." I said as I rubbed his shoulder gently as he smiled, he then pulled me down onto his chest. "Logi, go find a game to start playing with," Troy said, Logan jumped off the bed and once her little feet left the room Troy pulled me into a kiss.

"I love you," he whispered against my lips, I smiled while I rested my head onto his chest. His perfect pattern of his heart beating, he wrapped his arms around me while he let his lips pressing into my forehead. My eyes lured shut as my body relaxed against him, "Momma!"

Troy slid me off of his lap, "Get some rest," he whispered as he got up; I nodded my head as I buried my face into a pillow.

* * *

Troy's POV

Taking a sip of my coffee, my eyes scanned Logan as she played with a tall thing of blocks that was about ten seconds from tipping over. She turned around to look at me and she grinned, "Daddy look!" I nodded my head, "Good job Lo,"

She turned around just as it was beginning to tip, "Daddy!" she cried, the blocks toppled over and Logan grew upset that something she worked so hard on was ruined on the floor. I set my coffee down onto the table next to me while I crawled over to her. "Logi, you have to make it strong on the bottom so that it doesn't topple over when it gets really tall." I spread my legs and I pulled her down into my lap. "Like this…"

I began to lie out the blocks and we both began to stack them. She giggled as we were nearing the top and it wasn't even rocking. I let her finish doing the top and she began to giggle, "Daddy! We did a good job," I nodded my head, "We did!" she smiled and bounced up and down. "Why is Uncle Josh here?" she asked, I raised my eyebrow, "Because him and Aunt Melissa are having some issues right now."

"What kind of issues?" she asked, I sighed, "Issues that you don't have to worry about."

"You and mommy don't have those issues?"

I smiled, "No. Mommy and I are fine."

She bounced into my lap, "Do you have a baseball game tonight?" I shook my head, "Not for a long time."

"I miss Uncle Eric and Uncle Sal,"

"Oh yea?" she nodded and I hugged her, "I'm sorry baby girl,"

"Daddy, will I ever get a baby brother?" my heart ached as she watched a lot of our friends have baby siblings and she was understood what it meant. "I don't know sweet girl," I held her head in my head as I looked into her eyes that were a strange mix of blue and brown. "Ben said he was getting another baby,"

If Logan ever had this talk with Gabi I am pretty sure Gabi would go insane. "Logi, we need to talk about this for a minute…"

Pulling her down into my lap, she lay in my arms and looked up at me. "Don't talk about this with mommy okay? This makes mommy sad because she really wants to give you a baby brother, that is all she wants to do but right now isn't the time okay?" she looked at me, "Why does it make mommy sad?" she asked, goodness, why were four-year-olds full of questions. "Because it does baby girl, it just does."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Can we have breakfast now?"

"Yes, yes we can,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

Loading the dishwasher, Troy was finishing dinner while Logan colored at the counter. "Mommy,"

"Yes?" I asked looking up at her, her hair was braided back while she had on a Nike sweatshirt. I picked up a plate and began to scrub it. "Can I have a baby brother?" the plate clattered against the skin, apiece chipped off and when I reached down to pick it up and it cut across my finger.

"Logan," Troy hissed from behind me, I looked down in the sink as tears blurred my vision slightly, my throat throbbed and my chest filled with pains. "Logi, will you go check on Uncle Josh please?" Troy's voice was behind me as I tried to breathe but the tears started to pull away from my eyes as the blood came from my finger. All I did was focus on the blood that was gushing from my finger. I watched it swirl in a circle and it happened over and over again. Troy and Logan were staring at each other but I focused on the blood. "But daddy,"

"Logan," his voice sharp and only used at certain times to get Logan's attention. She didn't protest and jumped off the chair and once she was gone I bent over, tears flooding my face as I tried to control anything that might come from my mouth. "Brie," he touched my back gently and he reached around to turn the water off. He grabbed a paper towel and he picked me up gently to rest me on the counter. His fingers wrapped the paper towel around my cut as the bleeding pulsated with every shake.

"I am so sorry," he whispered, he kissed my forehead as he held the paper towel tightly. "Where did that come from?" I looked up at him and his eyes were breaking. "I don't know Brie, she said something about it this morning and I pleaded with her to not ask you about it that it would make you sad."

"How Troy? Now,"

"Brie, relax, please,"

"She understands now that people get siblings and they grow up together. She wants a baby brother," Troy went to the other cabinet to get a Band-Aid, he took my hand and he rinsed it gently without uttering a word. My tears began to subside and he dried my finger before applying the Band-Aid with extra care. He then placed his hands on both sides of the counter as he looked at me. His eyes were serious and I knew that tearing my eyes away from him would cause for him to just move my head back to him.

"Brie, I want you to listen to me okay?" his eyes softened gently as he looked at me, "You are doing what you can. We are doing what we can to give her a sibling. It isn't in the cards right now and if we try right now we are looking at having a baby during the baseball season. Do we even want to do that?"

I shook my head gently and he nodded, "Logan found out from Ben that he is getting to be a big brother again. She is seeing it happen but we don't need to rush it. If you are stressed over this whole issue then it isn't going to happen. We will have another baby, one day; one day we will have another baby so please stop rushing it and getting all upset over it because you are breaking my heart. I would love to give you and Logan what you guys want but it looks like right now isn't the time."

"One more month?" I asked softly, Troy picked up my hand; "If this month works out then we will be having a baby what around…July?" Troy questioned, I swallowed hard on the lump in my throat. "If we have a baby in July then we will always be having to worry about being around on her birthday, you will miss half the season, and I won't be around as much to help you get adjusted with the baby and Logan."

"So you don't want too…"

"How about we have a break for a little bit okay? I think we both just need a break and you are just so stressed out over this entire issue."

"Okay."

He lifted my head and kissed me gently, "I love you, okay?"

"I love you too."

Troy went to find Logan after a couple more minutes of some TLC provided by him. I wiped away the tears and I knew this isn't how we could live around here. Logan needed a stable mother and I didn't need to be upset over this issue. It was just that…an issue. Now that I knew Logan wanted a sibling it made everything a little bit harder but Troy was right. If we got pregnant right now then we would be having a baby in July.

I got off the counter and Logan came running into the room, she wrapped her arms around my legs. "I'm sorry I made you sad mommy," she whispered, I rubbed her back and then I picked her up. "It's okay sweetie, I shouldn't be getting sad over it. One day you will have a brother okay? Not for a while though." She smiled, "I like Ben, I want a Ben of my own." I stroked her hair away from her face, "Good, one day."

"One day."

"Lolo, how about you go make sure you have everything ready for pre-school tomorrow?" Troy suggested, she loved school and any thought of going to school she enjoyed. "Okay!" she ran through the house and to find her backpack. "I am thinking tomorrow we go do something together. Just you and I." He picked up my fingers and massaged them gently. "Like what?"

"I don't know, it is Kansas City, we have a bunch of options."

"Lunch?" I questioned, "We are both off work now…"

"Very true Mrs. Bolton,"

"Is there something else we could do tomorrow?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know Troy,"

Troy sighed softly, he pressed his lips into my hair, "Go take a hot bath with a nice glass of wine okay? You are so stressed out. How about we do lunch and massages? Then we can go get some coffee and just relax tomorrow. Maybe do some shopping?" I nodded my head, "Yes please,"

"But first we are starting with a bath."

"Are you going to put Logan to bed?"

"Yes, but you know how it goes ten books later."

"You are such a pushover." I told him, Troy laughed as he hugged me tightly. "She is my little girl."

"What am I?" I asked softly, "My favorite girl,"

"Really?"

"I get to kiss you and love on you."

"I mean…you can do that with Logan."

Troy pushed me back against the wall, his lips pressing into mine. "I don't think this is right to do with my daughter," he said with a laugh, I kissed him again, "MOMMY! DADDY!" Troy kissed me a little bit harder as we were open to kissing in front of Logan but nothing more than a kiss.

"Ew, Daddy!" Troy pulled away and he kissed my cheek gently, he winked as I smiled, "Lolo, I am going to go take a bath. I want a goodnight hug and a good night kiss." She came running over and I picked her up. "I love you momma,"

"I love you too sweetie," I hugged her tightly, "Be good for daddy okay? No more than three books tonight." She giggled because she knew that she would get her way with Troy. "Why do you and daddy kiss? Cody and Aunt Becca don't kiss like that." I laughed, "I love daddy and one day when you love somebody,"

"And when you are thirty," Troy piped in, "You can kiss somebody too." Logan giggled, "When is thirty?"

"A very long time," I gave Logan to Troy and they went off and down the hall together. I shook my head while I grabbed my glass of wine and headed down the hall to myself.

* * *

Monday, October 9th, 2023

"Have a good day Lolo," I kissed her cheek and she wrapped her arms around me, "I don't want to go." She claimed as she hugged me tightly, I hugged her tightly back, "You will have so much fun today though!"

"You and Daddy don't have to go to work!"

"No we don't but we do have other things we have to do."

"Like what?"

"Like stuff." I replied to her, "You are going to have a fun full day of activities with your teachers." She shook her head and tears pooled in her eyes. Logan only did this every now and then but when it didn't happen it was ugly. She made me feel like a terrible parents and all day all I did was worry about her.

I put my bag up and I walked over to one of the tables where Audrey was playing. "Hi Audrey," I said with a smile, "Hi Mrs. Bolton," Logan came over and hid behind me but she noticed Audrey. She came around and began to talk to Audrey about something. I backed away from the table but Logan noticed and came running back. "No mommy," she began to cry and I sighed, "Lolo, how about this, if you stay for a couple of hours then I will come back and pick you up for an afternoon together."

She sniffled and a tear fell out of her eye, I nodded my head as I kissed her forehead. "I love you, go play with Audrey,"

She wiped her eyes and sniffled again, "I love you momma,"

I stroked her hair gently, "I'll see you later baby girl," I squeezed her hand and made a beeline for the door before anything changed her mind. I had no intentions on picking Logan up early but once she was settled she would be fine for the rest of the day. Getting into my car, I realized that Troy would be asleep still. I started the car and began a trip to my dad's house. I couldn't believe that the twins were already twelve. It was amazing.

They were growing up to be beautiful children and I loved it. Pulling into my dad's house I shut off my car. I needed to talk to my mom mostly because of everything that I was feeling lately. Normally the feeling of the negative pregnancy test went away but right now it wasn't leaving. The feeling wouldn't go away and the only person who understood was probably my mom. Going up to the front door, I picked up the newspaper and I opened the front door.

"Hello?"

"Gabriella!" my mom called, "Gabi!" Lilly yelled I came into the room to see her sitting up eating breakfast, "Why aren't you at school?" I asked her, she smiled, "I have a doctors appointment for my sore throat." I smiled as I kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry you don't feel good." My mom glanced at me and I think she knew almost instantly that something was wrong. My dad came into the kitchen and he smiled, "Hi sweet girl," he hugged me and I didn't want to move from the grasp he just pulled me into. I held on tight as my chest built up with pains.

"Gabi? Are you alright?" I shook my head as I buried my head deeper into his chest. "Hey Lil, how about you go back to your room okay?" I held onto Troy tighter as the first tear leaked from my eye. Troy would get mad that I was doing this right now, that I wasn't with him doing this.

"Gabi, sweetie," I pulled away from my dad as I wiped away a couple of tears. "Is everything okay?" I sat down on the table as I could only shake my head no. "Is Troy okay?"

"Yes, Troy is fine. Logan is fine. I am just…I don't know what I am. Troy and I have been trying for another baby and we have been for almost a year now and it keeps coming up negative. I want to give Logan a sibling and it's month after month." I wiped away tears from my eyes as my mom this time came over to pull me into a hug.

"You should stop trying for a while," she whispered into my ear, "Both of you just need to take a break and July…" I smiled softly, "I know but I just want a baby again. I want Logan to be a big sister. She asked the other day if she would ever get one."

"You asked me that a couple of times as well. It is hard but you will one day have another baby. Right now it isn't in the cards."

"I mean normally when this happens I get sad for a little while but it isn't going away this time." I told her, she nodded, "It will happen. Just remember you have a beautiful baby girl at home who loves you."

"She cried when I dropped her off at pre-school."

"I hated when you kids did that."

My dad came over to rub my back gently and I leaned against him, "You have talked about this with Troy right?"

"Parts."

"What parts?"

"I mean he knows my frustration and my sadness about the whole thing. I mean he knows everything I just needed a break."

My dad hugged me again and sighed, "One day it will all fall into place. You don't want to have a baby during baseball season." I laughed, "All three of you guys have said that."

"It's true. I hate that the twins were born in June."

He rubbed my knee gently, "It will all be okay."

"Thanks dad, I just needed that moment. I just needed you for a moment."

"You'll always have me."

* * *

Dropping my keys on the way in I noticed the lights were all off upstairs and that the TV was on in the basement. I ventured down the stairs as Troy was watching highlights from this years career. Another CY Young worthy year but he probably wouldn't get it this year.

I walked over to him and sat down. He wrapped his arms around my waist but his concentration never left. "How was dropping off Logan?" I sighed, "She cried again."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay, it's the first one after the season and she really just wants to stay home with her daddy."

Troy smiled softly as he held me, "Did you go anywhere else?"

"How come I know my dad already called you?" Troy laughed, "He didn't call."

"A text?"

"Maybe." I smiled, "It was nothing."

"I know, are you okay?"

"I am okay."

"You seem better."

"I am."

"Good."

I watched the highlights on the TV and I rested my head onto his shoulder and I laid on him. My arms wrapped around him and I listened to his heart beating. He slid down the couch gently and he rubbed my back until my eyes couldn't handle it anymore.

* * *

**Happy Sunday! I really hope you guys liked the beginning of Moment of Weakness! It is going to be a different story and has things you'll have to get used to but I am so excited to share this part of the Bolton's lives! It is a frustrating, grueling, and upsetting time in their lives that we all have but they do have to figure out how to over come and conquer!**

**Thanks for sticking with me guys! I hope you guys love this story as much as the last ones! **

**Please Review! I want to know what you think of the first chapter! **


	2. Heartbreaker

Chapter 2 – Heartbreaker

Wednesday, October 11th, 2023

"Mommy?"

"Hm?" I picked up a thing of peanut butter and Logan swung her legs in the cart. "What are we having for dinner?"

"I don't know sweetie,"

"Will Daddy be home for dinner?"

"Yes, he is just out working with Uncle Josh and Uncle Zach."

"Uncle Josh was at breakfast this morning."

"Yes he was." Logan sighed, "Will he be there for my birthday?" I smiled, "I don't know baby girl,"

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Can we watch a movie?"

"No. You have pre-school tomorrow." She pouted, "No, you and daddy are at home." I ran my fingers through her hair gently, "I know sweet girl," my phone buzzed in my purse and I reached over to grab it. Troy was calling me and I gave it to Logan, "It is daddy,"

She giggled and answered the phone, "Hi daddy,"

I heard a bit and pieces of Troy's response as Logan giggled and began to talk a mile a minute about her day at preschool, Troy interrupted her and Logan sighed, "He wants to talk to you."

"Thank you Logi," I stopped in front of the crackers while I answered the phone, "Yes, this is Logan's secretary." Troy couldn't contain his laugh, "Mmm…one of the many reasons I married you. The humor." I smiled shaking my head, "What can I help you with?"

"Do you care if we skip dinner with your parents tonight?"

"What why?"

"Lance and Gary need help at Swings,"

"With what Troy? You spent all of yesterday there."

"One of the coaches is sick."

"Logan would like to see her dad today because he was still asleep when she left for pre-school."

"I'll take her with me. All of the guys love her."

"She has pre-school tomorrow."

"Gabi,"

"Troy,"

"Do you want me to go to this dinner that we have every single week?"

"You didn't go last week and,"

"Fine I'll go."

"No, I don't want you to be unhappy all night. Logan and I will go see my dad and you can crawl into bed with us."

"Jesus, Gabi, stop getting all pissy."

"I have to go."

"Gabi, if you want me to go I will go. If you don't care then I am going to Swings. I will take Logan if you want me too."

"No, sorry. I want to see my daughter."

"Stop being this way."

"Fine, I will just hang up now."

Logan was playing with a toy when I stuffed my phone back into my bag. "Daddy?" she asked me, I looked at her, "Do you want to go to Swings tonight with Daddy?" she grinned and nodded her head, "Yes please!"

"Or do you want to see Papi?" Logan frowned, "Can Papi go to Swings?" she questioned, I laughed and I shook my head, "No, but maybe we can compromise. Go have dinner with me and then we can go to Swings to see daddy and the team."

"Okay!" I smiled, as Logan loved going to Swings and messing with the boys. Troy was going to have his hands full in the years to come because she loved boys. That was partially our fault because we only let her around boys that often. On the road it was 25 boys plus a full stuff besides Alyssa and Danni.

At home all of our friends were Ben, Drew, Hanson, and the only girls were Maya and Audrey and Emerson. There were just so many boys in her life so she was going to be a flirt with all of them. I sighed as I went to the check out. "Mommy, can I have candy?"

"No, you got some last time." I said filling the convoy belt full of the food. The lady smiled at me and I smiled back, "But mommy, daddy let me get some every time."

"And daddy needs to stop that." She giggled because she already knew that she had Troy wrapped around her finger with anything she needed. She was only four. "Momma?" she asked as the lady kept ringing up the food we needed. "Yes?"

"Can we go see daddy?"

"He should be at home Logan." She frowned, "But,"

"Logan, how about we play the five minute quiet game?"

"No."

I finished checking out and I thanked them for loading my cart back up. I went out into the parking lot as a chilly wind swept through Kansas City. "I have to call Daddy back," I told her as I pulled my phone out. "Momma,"

"Logi,"

I pressed Troy's number and it rang while I put the groceries into the back of the car. "Are we in a better mood now?" he asked me, I sighed, "No, I am actually not. I am tired and your daughter is asking one hundred and ten questions."

"Then why did you call me back? To yell?" Troy was pissy and I was pissy which didn't make for a good combination. "No, I wanted to let you know that we can compromise. I can see if we can have dinner earlier and if we can't you don't have to go and I will run Logan up to you after we eat."

"Okay,"

"I'm sorry for being this way. Are you at home?"

"I'm with Josh,"

I bit on my lip as I got Logan out and loaded her into her car seat. She helped me snap the buckles and I backed out shutting the door to the car. "What are you guys doing?" I asked quietly, "He decided he wanted to talk to Melissa."

"Oh no."

"Yup, so he is inside at there…her place right now. I will be home soon though."

"Okay. Logan wants you and I need you to take Logan. I really want to take a break for a little bit."

"Are you okay?"

"I just haven't been sleeping well. She is in a mood."

"Okay, I will see you in a bit then okay?"

"Thank you Troy,"

"I like this conversation a lot better," he said back, "Me too. I love you,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

Pulling into Swings parking lot, I thought of how successful they had become in the recent years. Troy finally convinced them to move up to KC and they were thriving on business up here. Troy was promoting them and their teams did really well. Gary and Lance loved being back with Troy again and enjoyed his visits all the time. He worked out here and a lot of teammates did as well.

They had six fields and a big indoor place like they did in New Mexico. The one in New Mexico was still popular as ever and Lance oversaw it as well. Logan grinned as we pulled in as I parked the car. I swung out and I went over to her side of the car. She was already unbuckled and once her door was opened she took off running. Troy stopped by but then had to go after a while to get to practice on time.

He promised Logan that they would get ice cream on the way home with each other. I followed Logan into the building and she went running down the hallway where the pop of the baseball bats was coming from. "Logan!" a couple of guys yelled, she giggled and I caught up to see Troy glanced up to see her. A smile spread over his lips and I couldn't contain my own smile, as he was happy with Logan. Logan made him happy.

"There is my girl," she skipped over a couple of boys and right into Troy's legs, "Hi daddy, bye daddy," Troy laughed as she went over to the group of 17 year olds and she giggled with them as they each picked her up and messed with her. Troy looked over their shoulders as he glanced at me, he talk to the assistant coach and then he walked over to me. He actually walked past me and I turned to follow him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, he turned slightly to show me the smirk on his face. "Nothing."

"Troy Bolton,"

"What?" his voice full of innocence but his mind full of dirty things. He stepped into an empty party room and he pulled me closer. "Logan is busy with boys and we haven't had sex in weeks." He whispered, "It has not been weeks," I said with a laugh, "It feels like weeks, she keeps crawling into our bed." He complained Troy stroked his cheek with my hand. "You'll be okay." Troy whined into my ear and I wrapped my arms around him. "Maybe she can have a sleep over with Grandpa this weekend."

"I like the sound of the but I don't know how patient I am."

"We are not doing it here."

"Fine, you are no fun."

"Says the girl to convinced you to finally have car sex."

"We have had plenty of sex in my truck before,"

"Yea parked in a romantic spot, this was in our garage during nap time." Troy laughed, "Our lives are so different."

"I think we need to do a family vacation this year. Just us three," I told him, "We need some time away from here." Troy nodded his head, "I'll look later. Any place?"

"Just away." I said, "And warm."

"I can do that. We do want to take Logan?"

"Yes – I was thinking about doing a vacation without Logan this off season as well. Closer to Spring Training," I hinted, Troy looked at me and then he nodded, "I see. Do you have plans for this week?" I shook my head and I kissed him softly, "Maybe a couple,"

"If you do it that way then there is more pressure on both of us. How about I plan something without you knowing anything. Okay? You need to stop planning and let it go. Stop stressing over it. We aren't trying for a couple of months."

I sighed, "Fine. I want to become pregnant this year though."

"I understand. Please, stop worrying and stressing. It won't make the situation better." I hugged him, "Can you make sure my daughter isn't running around with a condom or anything?" Troy laughed, "These boys are not good for her."

"No…no they aren't."

"Go home and chill with a bottle of wine."

"I actually think I am going to go see Ellie and Ms. Emerson." Troy nodded, "Be good," I laughed, "You be good with my daughter." Troy kissed my forehead, "You see, we could have had sex during this time." I laughed, "Whatever. I will talk to you later."

Troy and I went different directions as I went back to the parking lot. As I went to the doors I was stopped by Lance. "Gabi," I smiled, "Hi, how are you?" he smiled, "Good. And you?"

"I'm okay."

"Good, good, I am glad you are doing okay."

"Lance, what do you want?" I asked him quietly, "Nothing, I just,"

"Lance, I have known you long enough."

"I wanted Troy to go down to the New Mexico location and do a little bit of working with him." I sighed, "Not that I care what Troy does. He can do whatever he wants."

"Gabi, you are his wife. Our goal in life is to keep the woman happy."

"Lance, please stop,"

"So you wouldn't get completely angry,"

"No."

"Good! Have a good night!"

* * *

Troy's POV

"I talked to Gabi! Now you don't need to worry about it," I spun around to look at Lance, "You did what?" I gritted my teeth while I looked at him, "I talked to her. She didn't get mad."

"She didn't get mad at you! I am never going to hear the end of it!" Lance scrunched up his face, "Shit."

"Exactly," I said, I rubbed my forehead, "Lance she isn't the happiest person in the world right now. I can't go. I'm sorry. Right now isn't the time."

"She said you could do whatever you want,"

"And then get yelled at? Lance, why aren't you listening to me? She is not happy right now."

"Perfect timing for you to get out of the house." I slapped my forehead when Logan came running over, "Daddy,"

"Logi?"

"Ice cream?"

"I don't know Logan," I glanced at my watch and then at her, "Can we do a rain check?"

"It isn't raining."

Lance laughed, "A little early for that one."

"Another time," I rephrased, she shook her head, "No,"

"It is past your bedtime," Lance snorted, "Does she have a bed time?"

"When we are home…" I said with a laugh, Logan stomped her feet and shook her head, "No," I sighed, "Logan, we don't have time tonight."

"Daddy," she started to cry and the ultimate I am exhausted cry left her mouth. A few of the baseball players turned our way but I bent over to pick her up. She grabbed onto my shirt as she pressed her face into my neck. Her sobs echoing out of her mouth, "I want ice cream," she cried, I looked at Lance and I nudged to the door. "I will call you tomorrow." I said quietly, he nodded, "Night,"

"Night,"

I grabbed my jacket and I went out the front doors with a screaming Logan. I rested her into her car seat but she wouldn't let go. "Logan, we are going to go home and put our PJ's on and cuddle before bed." I told her, she cried and I pried her fingers off of my shirt. I buckled her in and she tried to unbuckle herself, "Logan," she twisted and turned in her car seat. I sighed as I just shut the door. Logan did this occasionally when things went too late and she didn't get enough sleep.

One small thing would set her off and she would cry until she fell asleep. A joy to live with at times. Swings was only five minutes from our nice which was very convenient for the late nights that I would go out and pitch or would meet up with people early in the morning.

Pulling into the driveway, Logan was unbuckling her seat belt and I cursed under my breath because I hated when she did that. Parking the car I got out and I picked up Logan who was still screaming. "Logan, we don't unbuckle our seatbelts until the car is stopped." She didn't care and she wouldn't care. Going inside Gabi looked up from the counter and she sighed, "One of those nights?" I nodded, "I got her."

I took her down to her room as I fought her into her PJs, as she was a limp rag in my arms. "Logan, do you need to go potty?" I asked, she shook her head and I shut the lights up and I laid down into her bed. I pulled her close to my chest and she continued to cry but she started to slow down. I rubbed her back and she gripped onto my shirt, I pressed my lips into her hair while she babbled about all of her things that she wanted and did all of these things.

Once she fell asleep I just watched her for a little bit as I stroked her hair gently. The door propped open and Skip walked through the doorway and he jumped onto the bed. I looked at him and he curled up into a tight ball. He was getting up there in age but he loved to be with Logan. They were big buddies now and we decided to let them sleep together now. "Is she asleep?" I looked over at Gabi and I nodded my head.

"Yea,"

She moved her head as if I were to follow her. I smiled as I pushed off the bed after kissing Logan's temple. Getting out of her bed without waking her up was a trick that Gabi and I had both mastered years ago. Leaping out of the room I cracked her door and Gabi was waiting in the hallway as I made a move out. "Hello," I said with a smirk, I pressed my lips against hers and she smiled into the kiss. "Will you please lock our bedroom door this time?" she asked, I couldn't contain my own laugh, "Yes, ma'am."

I shoved her into the room while I locked the door behind us. "I still haven't started birth control yet but please wear a condom," she said, this would be the first time in almost a year that I hadn't worn a condom or she didn't take birth control. I bit on my lip and I nodded, "Yup." I grabbed the box from the bathroom and I met her on the bed. I kissed her again and her hands moved up behind my shirt and I tugged her closer.

She began to undo my jeans while I slipped the sweatpants off of her waist and pressed her back into the bed. She wrapped her legs around me and pulled me closer to her. "I love you," I whispered into her ear. I kissed her temple and then her cheek and then below her neck. She moaned into my ear, "Shh…Logan is right next door."

She groaned mostly from frustration because Logan wasn't the heaviest sleeper in the world. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and I kissed her lips to mostly shut her up. She pushed my shirt off to unlock our lips and then I took off her bra and I began to kiss her breasts. "I'm in love with you Troy,"

"I'm in love with you too,"

We began to kiss again and her hands slipped into my underwear, as this is the farthest we have gotten in weeks without Logan or somebody interrupting us.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Thursday, October 12th, 2023

"DADDY! DADDY!" A loud banging was coming from our door and I groaned twisting into Troy's arm. "Maybe if we stay quiet we don't have to get up out of the bed." He whispered as he kissed my temple. I pressed up against him, "I really don't want to ruin this."

"No, she is not getting in our bed tonight."

"DADDY!" she yelled, she then banged on the door loudly. Troy groaned into my hair, "I'll take her back to bed."

"You have to promise to take your shorts off again. I want to wake up with you naked so maybe that we can have a special morning," Troy grinned, "You don't have to ask me twice." Troy slipped out of the bed and he slid on a pair of shorts. He walked over to the door and he opened it, "Lolo,"

"Daddy," I could hear the sassiness in her voice from here, "You need to go back to your bedroom." Troy said crossing his arms, "No, I want to stay here." I smiled into my pillow because she was the sassiest girl I knew.

Troy picked her up, "No. You are going back to bed." He went down the hallway but she started to cry over something and he was gone longer than I wanted him to be gone. "Gabs," I groaned because I did not want to put any of my clothes back on. This sucks. Having a child and a sex life sucks.

Rolling out of bed I grabbed Troy's t-shirt that went to mid thigh and I slipped on a pair of shorts for fun and games. Walking down the hall I leaned into Logan's room, "Yes?" Logan popped up and looked at me, "Mommy, I want to sleep in your bed."

"Sorry sweetie, you don't get to sleep in our bed tonight." She started to cry and Troy glanced back at me. I shook my head and he nodded his head back, "Logan, you will sleep in your bed tonight. Understood?" she shook her head and she hung on to Troy, "Logan, you are going to stay in your room tonight. Mommy and Daddy need mommy and daddy time." She shook her head, "I love you daddy, and I want to sleep in your bed."

"No," Troy said, he slipped his arms away from her and she started to cry. He got up quickly; "You are much better at this than me." I rolled my eyes as Troy was making me the bad guy again. "Logan Brielle," she looked at me and I laid her down into her big girl bed. "You need to stay in your bed for the rest of the night and if you do stay in the bed for the rest of the night then tomorrow night we can have pizza for dinner with ice cream sundaes for dessert."

She thought about it and agreed. We did not have pizza or any fast food around this house very often and it was a privilege to be able to have such things. "Okay," I kissed her forehead, "You can come into our room when the sun is up okay?" Troy tried to hide his groan behind me because he would probably wanted to do things in the morning but since we were up why not do them now. "Momma," I tucked Logan's hair behind her ear, "Yes?"

"Can I have an extra cherry?"

"Of course." I kissed her forehead, "Now if you come into our room before the sun is up then there will be green beans and chicken for dinner." She stuck her tongue out and I couldn't help but smile. "I love you Lolo,"

"Love you momma,"

"Love you Lo,"

"Love you daddy,"

We both got out of the room and I shut her door, "I told you that you were better at it than me," Troy whispered, his hands pulled me closer by the waist and I shook my head. "No, you just hate making her upset." Troy smiled as he pulled me into a kiss. "Mhm," he whispered, he parted my lips easily and his hand slipped behind my head. "We should take this down the hall." I whispered Troy nodded his head, "Absolutely."

He pushed me gently and I protested as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He swept me up and took me to the room. We were quickly both undressed and Troy reached over for the condoms and he spilt them all over the floor. Troy laughed as he kissed me, "Look's like we should use all of those tonight." I laughed, "You wish but we only have about three hours until sunrise."

"Damn sun, maybe if we go put a piece of black cardboard outside of her window and she will never know." I slapped his shoulder and he smiled, "This is nice." He whispered into my ear, "There is no stress with this."

"I like that," I whispered and I pulled him into a deeper kiss. I really love this.

* * *

Troy's POV

Pressing my face into the pillow, I squinted to see that the sun was up and Logan wasn't standing in my room. I reached over to pull Gabi closer to me and once I moved her I felt that she was still naked. I smiled and I kissed her temple gently, "Good morning," I whispered into her hair, "Your daughter will be here in any moment. I suggest you put pants on."

"THE SUN IS UP!"

"Fuck," I whispered into the pillow, Gabi edged the blankets up higher as she was still fully nude. "Good morning daddy," she came to my side of the bed and I smiled at her, "Good morning Lolo," she smiled and was holding her blankie, "Can I get into bed now,"

I laughed nervously, "Did you use the potty this morning?"

"Yes,"

"How about your teeth?"

"Yes,"

"Have you been up for a long time?"

"No."

We both looked at each other and I laughed, "Lolo, I actually need you to go downstairs and find my car keys," she scrunched her face up, "I want to cuddle."

"You have school this morning,"

"It's Thursday,"

"Good God, Gabi have you taught her everything?" Gabi laughed, "Logan, did you feed Skip this morning?" Gabi asked her as she leaned over my shoulder.

"Oops! Then can I cuddle?"

"Yes!" we both said together, she began to walk away when she stepped on something. I saw what it was and I groaned as I buried my head into the pillow. "Dadda, what is this?" she asked, Gabi gaped and I couldn't contain my laughter as Logan had picked up a condom off the floor. "Thank God you are three,"

"I'm almost four," she argued, "Which is why," I leaned out of the bed, "You don't need this." I plucked the condom out of her hand and she scrunched up her nose, "Is it a prize?" Gabi couldn't contain her laughter, "No. It is not a prize."

"Then what is it?"

"None of your business." I declared, "Now, go feed Skip."

She ran out of the room and I started to laugh, "Sex ed at the age of four."

Gabi got out of bed as she moved to the bathroom to put on a t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "Troy, put shorts on. She is going to be back any minute."

"I am mortified Gabi,"

"Shorts." She tossed a pair of shorts to me and I finally decided to slip them on. Gabi crawled back into bed and I shook my head, "Condoms."

"Did you pick the rest of them up?" Gabi asked, I leaned over the side of the bed and I began to sweep underneath of the bed. "Yea, I think we used them all last night." Gabi laughed as Logan bounced into the room. "Can we cuddle NOW?" she asked, I patted the spot next to me and she ran into the bed.

Gabi smiled while she pulled Logan close to her with a smile, "You were a good girl and waited until the sun came up, what kind of pizza do you want tonight?"

"Mushroom,"

"Good choice baby girl, how about some spinach as well?" Logan nodded and she wrapped her arms around Gabi, "Momma,"

"Yea?"

"Can I play with Audrey today?"

"She is coming over tomorrow." I told her, "She will come over after school."

"Can I go play with Papi?"

"I don't know sweetie," Gabi responded,

"Can we go play with Uncle Eric and Uncle Sal?" I laughed, "Lolo, you won't see them for a little while. Not until after Christmas,"

"No. I want to see them today,"

"Let's Face time Uncle Sal, he is always up for a good chat. Uncle Hosmer probably isn't awake yet." Gabi laughed and I began to mess around on my phone until it started to ring. Logan came over to be closer to me as Gabi relaxed against the pillow.

"Hermano!" Logan gasped, "Uncle Sal!"

"Logi!" I smiled, "Hi Sal,"

"What are you guys up too?" his broken English made it hard for Logan to follow but he was also teaching her Spanish along the way so she was doing well. "Logan missed you. She is worse than you when it comes to missing baseball." Salvy broke out into a smile, "Lolo, I miss you too!"

My eyes flickered over to Gabi as she started to move, I frowned and she reached over to kiss my cheek. "Gabi!" she smiled, "Hi Sal," she greeted, "Where are you going?" I asked her, "You guys relax. I need to go switch the laundry and do the dishes."

I grabbed her hand; Logan took the phone from my hand and started to have a full conversation with Salvador. "Brie," I asked quietly, "What's up?"

Sliding out of the bed I pulled on her waist as I pressed her closer to me, she laughed, "I have chores to do."

"I thought it was cuddle time."

"Wasting precious time."

"Mm…whatever."

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Grandpa," Logan said sitting at the table, "Yes Logan?"

"Can we go play?" my dad leaned against the table while I took a sip of my coffee. He had randomly stopped by after taking the kids to school. Logan was excited as hell when he showed up and left Troy alone upstairs. He ended up jumping into the shower and I took another drink of the coffee.

"Dad, Logan wanted to come over for a sleepover this weekend. Do you think that is okay?" My dad nodded as he turned around to look at me, "How about I pick her up for school tomorrow. You and Troy can go away or have time together. When is the last time that happened without baseball?"

"It has been a while," I agreed, "Then I will take her Friday and Saturday night." I smiled as Troy came down into the kitchen, "What did I just hear? Do I get Gabi time without having to explain to my daughter what a," Troy glanced at Logan and my dad reached over to cover her ears. "Condom," Troy finished and my dad looked at both of us. I felt my cheeks turn hot red and Troy nodded. "Oh yea,"

"Well that must have been fun,"

"Thrilling." Troy stated, Logan looked up at my dad and she smiled, "Grandpa, I want to go with you now."

"Sorry, sweet girl," she pouted and my dad groaned, "Of all the things you gave her Gabi the pout?"

"I know right?" Troy said, he poured himself a thing of coffee, "This is why I am the bad guy because I know what is behind that pout." My dad smiled as Troy came over to rub my shoulder. "Is your dad for real offering to take Logan? Cody and Becca don't have the kids this weekend. I bet Ellie and Chase can have Chase's mom watch Emerson and,"

"Troy, slow down,"

"We haven't had a friends night in months without children around. When in the world are we going to have this chance again?"

"Oh so you are going to pull Josh out of his drunken state?"

My dad glanced at us, "What, is Josh still?"

"We have barely seen him in two days." I said, "He comes home late and is distant when we try to talk to him." My dad frowned, "Melissa killed him huh?"

"I just don't think he expected it. He really loves her."

"Loved," I cringed and I turned around to face Josh, "How are you?" Troy asked, "I'm fantastic." Josh reached for a beer and Troy stepped in, "How about we go to the gym together?" Troy intervened, Josh looked at him, "And then can I drink?"

"How about we play baseball all day long?" Josh grunted and put the beer back, "Fine. I will get ready. If you aren't ready in ten minutes I am opening a beer." Josh headed back downstairs as we all sighed after his leaving. "Sounds like I am playing baseball all day." Troy kissed the back of my head and he went down the hall quickly.

"I want to go play baseball," Logan said getting down from her chair, my dad picked her up quickly, "I don't think so." My dad said, she giggled, "Grandpa, why not?" she giggled loudly while I went out into the hall. They began to laugh in the kitchen as Josh came back up the stairs. He rubbed his eyes, "Josh,"

"What, do I need a lecture about how drinking isn't,"

"Josh, I know you are upset and hurting but you cannot be doing this around Logan all of the time. Okay?" he smiled, "You have no idea how much this hurts," I bit on my lip, "No, I don't but is beer the answer? You have a baseball career Josh. You have a team that needs you next year. Grieving and being angry is fine? Of course but don't start drinking." Troy came back down and he looked at Josh, "Come on," Troy said gently, he shoved Josh to the garage and Josh started to walk.

I sighed as I returned back to the kitchen, "Momma, can I spend the rest of the day with Grandpa?"

My phone vibrated and I looked down to see Melissa calling me. I looked at my dad and he shrugged, "Sure sweetie," I picked up the phone, "Hello," I said shortly, "Can we talk?"

"Yes,"

"How about lunch?"

"Melissa, I don't know if it should be a long visit."

"Gabi, I need, I need you to hear my side of this, please,"

"Fine. Lunch, Panera?"

"Thank you Gabi, I really, I am feeling horrible about this. I don't know how,"

"I'll see you at one,"

I hung up the phone and my dad looked at me, "Thank you,"

"No problem…"

* * *

I stood at the counter of Panera ordering my food when I heard Melissa come in the room. I turned around as I glanced at her. Sweat pants with a baggy sweatshirt on over top. Nothing like Melissa would normally wear. Her hair was in a messy bun that was not at all supposed to be messy. Her eyes were red and I could tell she had been affected by everything happening too yet my sympathy for her wasn't high.

I paid for my food when I waved at her, she looked at me and I could see how nervous she was. She knew where my alliance most likely lied and that was with Josh. Josh was my friend before I became friends with Melissa. I shared my apartment in New York with Josh and in Arizona before they ever became a thing. Josh was one of my closest friends.

She approached me, "Are you going to order?" I asked, she shook her head, "I am not all the hungry." She declared, I nodded and I waited for my food, as I was hungry. Logan had disappeared with my dad for the rest of the day while Troy tried to keep Josh away from the beer. When we got to the table Melissa sat on the other side of me and she was more silent than usual. I took a bite of my salad as I watched her squirm for a minute. Her eyes were tired and her hair was thinner than normal.

It had been a month since I had seen her and I was kind have surprised by her appearance. Josh made it sound like she was fine and she didn't act like she cared. This Melissa cared.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked after another bite, she looked up at me and she buried her face into her hands. "I fucked up Gabi,"

"I'm glad you realize this now…almost a month later."

"No, I realized it the first moment it ever happened Gabi but I was addicted to the rush of the secrets and the different ways Aaron would touch me," I held up my hand, "Spare me those details please," Melissa sighed, "I am I just…Josh and I's relationship got boring. We were becoming one of those couples who had sex to just have sex. There wasn't anything exciting about that and then Aaron started to flirt with me at Spring Training last year."

"Please tell me this hasn't been going on since Spring Training?"

"Of course not. It was innocent flirting and I watch Josh flirt with other girls all of the damn time. Any fan he just flirts with,"

"The difference there, Melissa is he doesn't go and sleep with them,"

"No but Aaron was constantly there. He was always making jokes and then at one of the games after Aaron hit a walk-off he kissed me expectantly and I didn't talk to him for a month after that. I hated him for what he did but he kept apologizing and I didn't know what to do. I felt bad so we went to lunch together one day and then one thing lead to another. We only had sex three different times and I never actually liked him."

"Then why in the hell did you do it?"

"Because my life finally wasn't boring anymore! I was so sick of getting up, going to work with the same people, going to a baseball game, and then coming home to Josh who was normally in a bad ass mood the rest of the night and if they won he went out with his friends and came home to have sex without really touching me. It was just a damn routine that we got into and I hated it. If I approached him about it I didn't know what he would say."

"Well now you have Josh who can't stop drinking long enough to realize what the hell is going on in his life," I snapped, "If you would have just talked to him like normal couples do then maybe we wouldn't be sitting here right now." Melissa cringed at my tone and I pushed my salad away annoyed. "We all have problems and we work them out. We constantly work them out by communicating. You clearly forgot that important step."

"I didn't mean to Gabi! I feel so bad for what I did to him. I know I broke his heart and I regret it every damn day. It is the first thing I think of when I wake up and I am haunted by his face and in that moment I will never forget how much he actually loved me because he was fucking heartbroken," tears welled in her eyes and I turned away because I knew what she was talking about. My thought went right back to when I broke up with Troy all of those many years ago. The look of shattering his heart in the open air and I had my own tears now.

"Melissa, I don't understand your actions. I really I honestly don't but I understand the feeling that you feeling like you shattered his heart. I really do." She looked at me and I took a deep breath pinching my nose. "I broke up with Troy because I wasn't sure I could do this whole baseball girlfriend/wife thing. I could see his heart shattering into pieces and you do, you realize how much they love you in that very moment."

"I love him Gabi," I nodded as I swallowed against the lump in my throat. She took a napkin and wiped away a tear. "Melissa, he doesn't think that you even care that this happened. He comes back from talking with you destroyed because he thinks you have up and moved on."

"I try to put up a better front, Gabi, I have barely left my bed in the past month and I haven't talked to Aaron since that day. I can't talk to Aaron because I love Josh. Josh is the one I love but I killed him. I have ruined everything that we had between us and that makes me feel horrible because he doesn't deserve that." She really started to cry now and I knew as a friend of Melissa's that I had to somewhat understood her side of this story.

She was fed up with their lives and got caught up in a wanderlust and then reality set in. Do I excuse it? Of course not but I do understand.

I went over and I hugged Melissa tightly, "I do not excuse your actions but I'm so sorry," she hugged me tightly back, "You are the first friend to actually talk to me. I know that most of you are going to choose Josh over me because you have known him the longest and I understand. I just needed one of you to hear my side of the story. I know it was irresponsible and stupid of me but I don't know, I didn't realize what our relationship was until then."

"Have you told Josh this?"

"He is so angry with me Gabi, he can barely look at me."

"Do you blame him Melissa? Do you blame him at all for not being able to look at you right now? You broke all of the trust that he built up for you." She wiped at her eyes, "And when I tell him something else he is going to hate me even more." I glanced at her and she took a deep breath, "I'm uh…pregnant." My eyes went as wide as saucers and she looked at the ceiling to stop any of the tears from falling out of her eyes. "And I have no idea who the dad is because I am 8 weeks pregnant and 8 weeks ago I was still having regular sex with Josh but I also had sex with Aaron too."

"Did either use a condom?" I asked, "Aaron did at least twice. Once we were really drunk and I don't remember. Josh and I were never trying for a baby but sometimes he got a little too drunk to put one on or I forgot my birth control. It is possible for it to be either of their baby Gabi," she started to really cry now, "And I know how much Josh wants a baby and if it isn't his our relationship will be over. He will never be able to look at me again and Aaron is 22, he has no desire to have a kid right now."

In all of my disbelief I hugged Melissa tightly as she cried into my shoulder. I just held on this time because it pained me that she made a horrible choice and that everybody found out. Half of Kansas City knew what happened and now she had this as well. "You need to talk to Josh today," I told her, "He needs to see you like this. He is getting the wrong idea of how you are feeling because this…this is how you are feeling. You aren't happy, you aren't mad. You are upset and he needs to know about the baby."

She wiped away her tears and she sniffled, "I can't, he will get so angry."

"Do it at my house, he will be alcohol free after his workout and witnesses will be there."

"What about Logan? He is going to yell and I don't want her to see that. She has two happy parents," I smiled as I tucked her hair behind her ear, "She is with my dad right now, I kind of planned to get really angry with you but it was hard. I am angry with you for destroying Josh but I am not one to judge. I didn't do much for Troy a long time ago either."

"You at least didn't cheat on him,"

"There were times I about did and he doesn't know that by the way."

"You never did it though. It isn't the same thing. I think everybody once in his or her lives thinks about cheating on one another and it is even worse if they are in a long distance relationship. You don't see each other for months. It gets hard and I am not trying to make excuses for myself because I don't have one. I was stupid and reckless with the gift I was given. I just think that it crosses peoples minds when they are in a bad place."

"I'm actually proud of you Mel, you aren't making excuses."

"I just have a story and that isn't very impressive."

* * *

Melissa sat at the counter drinking a glass of water when the garage door opened. Josh and Troy were laughing about something and I glanced at Melissa who looked pained to know she was going to end the first day of happiness that he had achieved.

"Gabs, something smells so good," Josh walked into the kitchen first and his eyes went straight to Melissa at the counter. His body stiffened up and Troy soon followed. He frowned glancing at her and I looked at Troy. His frown deepened when he looked at me because he knew I was behind this. "What in the hell are you doing here?" Troy quickly did a scan for Logan and I shook my head. He nodded and I stepped out of the way.

"I need to talk to you," she confessed, Josh laughed, "Oh you need to talk to me? About what?" he started to look at her and he frowned looking at her because he realized she wasn't as happy as she claimed to be. "About a lot things," she said back, "Well Logan is probably around,"

"No," I interjected, "She isn't. You two…go at it." I stepped out of the kitchen and I pulled on Troy to follow me. "What the hell is she doing here?" Troy whispered into my ear, "She asked me to listen so I did. Her actions are inexcusable and she understands that. She is dying inside because you know…do you remember how you told Josh you remember feeling like that?" Troy nodded his head, "That,"

"No, our actions were not the same but the way she described the moment Josh found them and his face afterwards reminded me a lot of you. The moment I walked out of the door I saw your heart shatter across the floor and Josh's did the same thing. Maybe I am insane but I found a side of sympathy for her. I felt that hurt once too and it sucks because she knows how hard this is for Josh. She wishes she had never done it."

Troy laughed, "Don't they all say that?" Troy asked, "She is a mess Troy and she told me something else that I will let Josh tell you." I said quietly, Troy ran his hands through his hair. "Gabi, I finally got him through a day without alcohol and now he is going to want straight out of the bottle tequila,"

"I'm sorry. It had to happen today."

"Why?"

I sat down on the couch exhausted from the day's events, "You'll find out later."

"Why aren't you telling me Gabriella?" I cringed at the use of my full name, "Because, he needs to tell somebody that doesn't already know. I already know, I already formed an opinion and he needs to have somebody else have a quick reaction and a quick response."

"Did Aaron propose?"

"No, hell no, she hasn't talked to Aaron since that day and I honestly believe her. That is a sketchy one to believe but I believe it. The way she sounded just made me agree."

Josh laughed from the kitchen and it was a very sarcastic laugh. I got up from the couch and I went into the kitchen from the side as I watched them both. Troy stood behind me as Melissa was crying and Josh had his hands on the top of his head. "You are fucking joking right?" she shook her head and Josh quickly left the room. I motioned for Troy to follow him and he did. Josh tried to open the fridge but Troy stopped him and shoved him out of the room.

I looked at Melissa and she just laid her head down as her shoulders shook violently. I went over and I sat in the bar stool next to her as I grabbed her hand. She looked at me and I looked at her. "He hates me Gabi,"

"He doesn't,"

"He hates me."

* * *

Troy's POV

Josh laughed as he sat on the bed, "Pregnant. She is fucking pregnant and do you want to know what's even better?" I blinked as I looked at him, Melissa? Pregnant?

"What?" I asked my voice caught in my throat, "She doesn't know who the father is because you know, eight weeks ago I still didn't know she was fucking cheating on me. She gave me this bullshit tonight that our lives were dull and that we did the same thing. That when we had sex anymore it wasn't what we used to have that marriage had dulled our lives down." He laughed, "Then she told me how sorry she was and how she can't believe she hurt me like she did."

"Maybe she is trying to tell you the truth. She probably never meant to have sex with Aaron."

"Maybe if he date raped her I would believe her but she did it with consent Troy, fucking consent." He gripped his head, "She is pregnant with mine or his baby. We have no fucking idea whose baby it is and she doesn't want it to be Aaron's but I don't want to be forced to stay with her because of a baby."

"You don't have too." I told him, "Dude, she probably isn't making that up though. She looks pretty beat up to me and you are right. Her actions are excusable at all. She lost all of your trust as it should but she hurts. She may be carrying your child too. You are going to have to make peace with that and without alcohol."

"Troy, I need a damn drink."

"No, you finally had a good day. You went out and played baseball and you were back to you for five damn seconds. Logan misses her fun Uncle Josh running around the house with her because you won't get out of the damn bed. You need a reality check."

He laid flat on the bed, "I want a kid so badly but right now? I want a kid right now? No. I can barely look at Melissa without wanting to yell at her for being a fucking bitch."

"Hey, that is at least getting better! Last time it was wanting to kill her. Moving to yelling."

"I'm not in the mood for jokes Troy,"

"Alrighty then…"

Everybody seemed to be getting pregnant that didn't want to be pregnant but the moment Gabi wanted to be pregnant it wouldn't happen and I knew how much this was probably killing her on the inside. She didn't have this issue but I know how much she wanted to have another baby. She wanted another baby.

"Gabi can't get pregnant," I told him, hopefully to get his mind off of everything that is going on right now. I don't know why I didn't mention it earlier today when we were messing around but I didn't want to stress him out.

"That sucks, she actually mentioned that to me a couple of nights ago."

"She is pretty beat up about it and I don't know how to handle her man. I just, I know how much she wants it but it just isn't happening."

"Don't force it dude, just let it happen,"

"That's why I booked us a nice getaway in a couple of weeks. It's really for her birthday but I am not letting us even try again until at least then."

"Good choice," I nodded, "Now, you need to grow up a little bit. Take the night to think about it but you are going to need to talk to Melissa. You need to have a plan of action of how you are going to do this and you need to be civil about it. No screaming. It isn't good for her and if you are stressing her out too much that isn't good either. You need to have a conversation."

"Tomorrow Troy," he closed his eyes and I hit his stomach, he groaned, "Tomorrow. Here Logan won't be here again tomorrow night because she'll be with Gabi's dad,"

"Do your parents ever see her?"

"They are busy with Luke and baseball,"

"How is that going?"

"He keeps trying to be better than me and that is getting into his head too much."

"How old is he now?"

"Fourteen,"

"Good god, I remember when he was running underneath of our legs during our first year of spring training together."

"Makes us old huh?"

"Definitely."

"Get some sleep dude, okay?"

"You kicked my ass today. I will definitely sleep."

* * *

Gabi's POV

I stroked Logan's hair as I looked at the ceiling in her room. I waited for her to fall asleep but she was still in and out of it. "Is she out?" I turned to see Troy and I glanced down at Logan, "Just about." Troy nodded, "Is she really pregnant?"

"Do you really think she would lie about that right now?" I asked quietly, I shifted out of the bed but Logan woke up again. I stroked her forehead and she let her eyes close again. "Go to sleep sweet girl, you have a busy day tomorrow." She shut her eyes and turned her head into the pillow. I walked out into the hallway with Troy and he shut off the lights and shut the door.

"Because if she is lying about it that will kill Josh. I don't think he will recover well from that."

"Troy, she is upset because she knows that if it is Aaron's then that will forever destroy everything they have."

"She already destroyed everything they have."

I turned to look at him, "Do you think they have no chance ever again?"

"Josh doesn't think so."

"Josh is still angry Troy, weren't you angry with me a month after we broke up?"

"I was pissed at you."

"See? His vision is blurred right now because he is so angry. If in six months he rethinks and she is actually pregnant with his child then I believe they will somehow work it out. He loves he. He still does because he is affected by her presence still. He knows she controls him still."

"Good god, you are a female."

"I know, thanks for reminding me."

"I just don't see it ever happening."

"They are having a child together Troy,"

"How do you know that it is his?"

"Because…in this twisted world we live in you go through heartbreak to experience the most wonderful things in the world. You have to go through the hard stuff before you get the good stuff. Maybe they won't stay married but maybe they can be civil with each other instead of yelling at each other. They are going to have to work it out."

"I just don't see it."

"Coming from the heartbroken,"

"And you are the heartbreaker?"

"In this situation…yes."

* * *

**Sorry about not updating last night! My nephew came over at 2 and then we watched the Oscars until it was over and I crashed. It was a busy day and I just simply forgot but here it is this morning! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Please Review! **


	3. 4 Years of Logan

Chapter 3 –4 Years of Logan

Friday, October 27th, 2023

"Really?" I nodded as I looked at Ellie, "Yup. They are having a paternity test next week." I told him, "They actually talked for four hours two weeks ago and I thought it was a many break through. They both cried at some point and it was insane."

"How is Josh now?"

"Well he hasn't been drinking as much and he has been playing with Logan. I think it is finally getting better."

"I'm glad." Biting down on my lip I glanced at Logan who was munching on her chicken strips. Emerson was sleeping next to Ellie. "Can you believe she is going to be four?" Logan looked up at me with a smile and I smiled back at her. "No, I actually can't. Time is flying. I can't believe Emerson is two," she stroked her hand through her hair and I pushed the rest of my food away. "I remember like it was yesterday finding out I was pregnant with her."

"I remember you not telling anybody for eleven weeks," I smirked, "What didn't you tell mommy?" I glanced at Logan, "It's nothing sweet girl,"

"Can I have a baseball party and invite Uncle Sal?" I smiled, "I don't know sweetie, Uncle Sal is far away,"

"But if I have a baseball party he will come."

Ellie glanced at me, "Your husband has corrupted her."

"I have blame as well, I mean, I work in the field."

Emerson began to get up and Ellie groaned, "I guess that means it is time for me to leave. She isn't going to want to be here any longer."

"Momma, can we go?"

"Yes, sweetie," I boxed up the rest of her food and I stood up. My heels squeezed my foot as I got Logan out of the high chair she was sitting in. She got down, "Mommy, you are pretty." Ellie smiled, "I can not wait for that."

"It makes you feel a little bit better about those stretch marks." I winked at Ellie and she smiled, "Let me know if you need any help with Logan's party."

"I will. Thank you,"

"Any family dinners soon?" I nodded, "I think next week."

"Yum, I vote pizza and salad again."

"We have got to stop eating pizza."

"Blah, blah, you boring person."

"I want my daughter to be healthy."

"She just ate chicken strips…"

"And?"

"Pizza vs. Chicken strips?"

I grabbed Logan's hand and began to walk out of the restaurant with Logan. "She only gets chicken strips every now and then as well." Ellie rolled her eyes while we went out into the KC traffic. I gripped Logan's hand tighter and she whined, "Logan,"

"Momma," she whined, "Do you want to go see Daddy at Swings?"

"Yes! Will the boys be there?"

"No, they are at school silly, just like you should be."

"Then why didn't I go to school?"

"Because of your doctors appointment," I said, "What?"

"Nothing," Ellie laughed, "You have a fun day!" I nodded as we walked into the parking garage. I loaded Logan into her car seat and she kicked the back of the chair. "Logan, you don't do that."

"But…"

"No."

I shut the door and I got into the car. "Why is Daddy at Swings?"

"He is working with Lance and Gary."

"Oh! Will they come to my baseball party?" I laughed and I shrugged, "Maybe." She went quiet after that and she kicked on the chair again. "Logi," she stopped, "Sorry,"

"It's okay baby," Stopping at a traffic light I turned up the music and Logan began to mumble along with the words. She giggled and I looked at her in the backseat. Her little face so precious and that smile made my heart melt any time she would flash it, which was often. It made every hard part with her easier by the little things she did that made my whole world easier.

Pressing my foot to the gas we lurched forward and Logan uttered my name again, "Momma,"

"Yes?"

"Are we almost to Swings?"

"Yes, we will be there in two minutes."

"Why are we going?"

"To pick up Daddy,"

"For what,"

"Nothing."

"For something."

I laughed, "Logan, you'll figure it out soon enough."

Pulling into Swings the parking lot was dead but Troy was really in a meeting. I slipped the car into park and I looked back at Logan who was battling sleep. My eyes flickered over to the clock to see it was a little past 2 in the afternoon. It was about her naptime right now so she wasn't going to be a spitfire with Lance and Gary. That was such a disappointment because that was always quality entertainment for me.

Getting out of the car, I opened her car door and started to unbuckle her seatbelt. I picked her up and she buried her head into my shoulder. Locking my car I walked into the front door as I glanced around to see a couple of older guys standing around in the cages for it to be Zach and Josh.

I waved, "Is Troy back here?" Zach nodded, "Princess tired?"

She lifted her head, "Uncle Zach!"

"Hi Logan," she smiled and waved, "How is Hanson?" I asked him he gave a thumb up. "He is good! Teething but good!"

"I don't miss that," I said back, he smiled as I walked back into the office. I heard Troy's laugh and I set Logan down as she went running in before me. "There is my sweet girl," I smiled as I heard him pick her up. She giggled and I walked in afterwards, he looked up at me.

"What are you doing here?" I frowned, "Not happy to see me?"

"Well…of course I'm happy to see you but I'm just wondering,"

"Logan's doctors appointment?" I said looking at him, Troy frowned, and "I told you I wasn't going." I crossed my arms looking at him, "What are you talking about? You told me this morning that you were going," Lance and Gary both glanced at each other as Troy leaned back with Logan in his lap. "I don't know why I need to go,"

"Because she likes it when you go,"

Troy glanced at Logan and then at me, "I am busy with Lance and Gary."

"Busy? What talking about your new shirts? You can't go to the doctor with your daughter because you are sitting around here talking shirt designs?" Troy looked at me, "You are being unreasonable,"

"So when she cries when the 'S' word comes out and you aren't there and she wants you want and I supposed to say?"

"Logan, come on, let's go bug Uncle Zach." Lance took Logan with him and I laughed, "You are unbelievable Troy,"

"She isn't supposed to get any of those today,"

"Yes she is maybe if you listened you would know." I got up from the other side of the room, "Thanks for saying hello to me by the way," Running my fingers through my hair I turned around to leave. "Gabi,"

"Nope, I am leaving. I don't really care any longer."

"Gabi you are being stupid,"

"I'm being stupid? You are the one yelling at me for not going to some lame doctors appointment."

"Whatever, I'm leaving. I'll see you later."

Walking out of the office I shook my head and I glanced at Logan who was playing with Zach and Josh. "Logi, come on baby girl. It is time to go."

She hugged each of the men good-bye and came running over to me, "Come on baby girl, let's go."

I sent a final glare to Troy and he looked at me with a turned head, a frown placed upon his face, and I shrugged my shoulders as I walked out of Swings with my head held high.

* * *

Troy's POV

I watched a pissed off Gabi walk out of Swings and four men stare at me in return. I looked at each of them, "What?"

"Do you not realize what you just did or?" Lance said, Zach looked at me with a laugh, "Alex would have my head,"

"Gabi just beheaded him really in her brain, you know she isn't done yet." Josh mumbled, "And I will get to hear all of it." I rolled my eyes, "I don't understand why I need to go to her physical. It is the same every year. She is healthy."

"What if she isn't the one time you don't go?" Gary asked I looked at him, "That is absurd, Logan is fine."

"How do you know? What if she has cancer?" Josh mentioned Zach and I both looked at him like he was a fucking idiot. "Really?" Zach wacked him in the head and I felt my stomach tighten.

"Jesus Christ," I went back into the office and I grabbed my jacket, "I hate all of you and now Gabi is going to yell at me for the rest of the day."

"You are the one who made the wrong choice to begin with." Lance said as I put on my jacket, "Lance, I don't need a lecture from you and from my wife."

"Are you and Gabi okay? You guys seem to be arguing a lot more." Zach said touching his bat to his cleats. I smiled, "We're fine. Just a rough patch Y'know? Baby stuff and Logan getting older."

"Trust me, they still have sex! That is not the issue."

"Don't make me kick you out."

"My wife is still too tired to have sex and teach so that is always fun."

"How does Hanson like having dad home all the time?"

"He loves it. We sleep in until noon,"

"Where is he now?"

"With her parents for the afternoon. They miss him."

"Poor thing,"

"Logan constantly asks to go to Gabi's parents house but never mine,"

"Troy…her dad is a superstar. Why wouldn't she?"

"She doesn't even know that!"

"It's the vibe," I pulled my car keys out and I waved, "I have to go before my child is diagnosed with cancer," I glared at Josh and he frowned, "I didn't actually mean it."

"Something you don't joke about man, never."

"Fine, I won't joke about it."

"Good. Never joke about it or Zach and I will kill you."

Running out the door, I got into my car as I thought about Gabi and I. We did fight over little shit right now but it was just how we are sometimes and she is under a lot of stress. I was doing a lot of different things with life. I was trying to add another pitch to my game to keep the hitters on top of the toes and I just didn't see it but I guess if something happened then I would be there for both of them.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Pulling into the doctors office Logan quickly started throwing a fit. "No, mama," she began to whine and I sighed. She hated the doctor's office and I couldn't blame her. The yearly physicals were torture on her and normally it took two of us to calm her down and I guess Troy just doesn't care.

Getting out of the car Logan was already crying and I eased her out of the car seat. "I know, I'm sorry sweet girl," I kissed her temple and she wrapped her arms around me. "I want daddy,"

"I'm right here," I turned around and Troy was standing there, his hat turned backwards and his jacket zipped tight. I eyed him and he gave me a smile, I frowned and he did a little laughter, a nervous laughter. Logan reached for Troy and I glared at him.

"Gabs,"

"Troy?"

"Stop being mad at me please, I realized my mistake and I fixed it. I'm sorry,"

"What did the guys make you come so you could go out with them tonight because you know it is always up to me."

"Gabi, what the hell is your deal,"

"Daddy! Swear jar," Troy rolled his eyes as he adjusted her, I opened the doctor's office door and Troy walked in first and I followed. I signed her in and sat down in the waiting room. Troy massaged his temple as Logan grabbed his shirt. "What is wrong? You have been in a bad mood since I have seen you this morning."

"I don't know, my husband disappeared from my bed at the crack of dawn and then I hunt him down at Swings to find out he isn't doing something that I want him to do. The one thing that I want you to do. I never care when you go out with your friends and do things with the boys but the one thing," Troy leaned his head back, "Okay,"

"Okay? That's all I get?"

"Can we talk about this at home please?" I just turned around and Logan tugged on my shirt. "Momma," I turned to look at her, "What sweetie?"

"I love you," I smiled, "I love you too." I leaned over to kiss her, "I love you as well," Troy whispered into my ear, I looked at him and he turned his head, I sighed and I rubbed his knee. "We aren't done talking about this but I love you too."

Troy exhaled and I kissed his cheek, they called our names and Logan gripped onto Troy's shirt tighter and she turned away, "No momma," I stroked her hair as I walked to where she could see me. "We aren't going anywhere sweet girl. Daddy and I are right here." I grabbed her hand and she gripped Troy's shirt tighter.

* * *

Getting back to the house, I dropped my keys in to the bowl by the door and I walked into the house. Troy was right behind me with a sleeping Logan after a screaming fit at the doctor's office over two shots she had to receive.

He took her upstairs and I went into the kitchen and I got a water bottle out as I lowered my head down onto the counter. I heard Troy enter the kitchen moments later and I looked up. "Are you alright?" he asked, I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm okay."

He looked at me a little closer than he did last time, "You know, it is very unlike you to yell at me in public places." I did lose my shit earlier today. I don't know what was wrong with me. "I'm sorry,"

He came over and started to massage my shoulders and I gave in as I lowered my head to let him. He rubbed them and didn't talk or say anything. "I was wrong. I don't know why I thought I shouldn't go because the shots part is a two-man job. I know this."

"I'm just so stressed about adding this new pitch into my routine and it isn't going well." His fingers pressed down into my shoulders and I gripped the counter because it felt so good.

"Logan's birthday is next week. She wants Uncle Sal to come," I said lifting my head, Troy smiled, "She loves him."

"She really does."

"Today when she was screaming, all I could think about was her teething."

"Oh sweet Jesus," I mumbled, Troy laughed and he slid onto the counter. He pulled me in between his legs and he kissed my forehead. "Don't miss those times?"

"No, no I don't," I said with a laugh.

_Flashback _

_Logan is 8 months old _

_I rocked Logan gently but she screamed bloody murder as she twisted in my arms. This was a nightly routine of late and the nights before Troy pitched she was all mine. Troy appeared in the doorway, as we were both exhausted. The grind of July was pushing us to the brick and I couldn't wait for the All-Star break next week when we got to sleep in past nine._

"_I feel horrible for her," Troy said, Logan screamed again and I just held her close as her teeth were starting to poke through and she was in pain. "Did she eat?" _

"_No," I told him, he came in and he reached for her. I gave her up and Troy held her close. "I'm so sorry sweet girl, I know," _

_Troy kissed on her and this broke his heart. He hated seeing her in pain and I hated seeing her in pain. It was miserable to watch and I wish we didn't have too. I wish that we didn't have to do this with her and that it was painless. _

_She screamed and tried to break free of Troy's grasp. Troy bent over he sat her down on the ground and she just screamed. Troy and I glanced at each other and we were both at loss for what to do. "I'll go get the teething ring and then we can just lay her down and hopefully she eventually falls asleep."_

_I let out a sigh and I nodded, I bent over to pick her up and I settled back in the chair. I rested her into my lap and I let my hand massage her gums and she started to calm down but her breaths were scary. _

"_I'm sorry princess," I kissed the top of her head as this was every night and we have been blessed that on the planes she is too busy playing with one of the boys or eating or doing something else that she doesn't think about it as much. We only had one plane ride where it was really bad. Most of the guys understood because they all had kids. They got it but I was so hesitant to get back on the plane. _

_She was a fantastic child on the plane making it easy for us but once we were going to lay her down she was not happy and this had been going on for three weeks. Every single night she fought us and was completely exhausted. We were all so tired as this went on all night. _

_Troy came back and he picked her up, he kissed on her as he gave her the teething ring. "Come on sweet girl, you need to get some rest."_

"_She is going to want to eat," _

"_Gabs, we finally got her to stop screaming for five minutes." He was worn and exhausted after pitching. It was a little after two in the morning and I curled my legs up closer to me. "You can go to sleep. I'm going to sleep in here." _

"_Gabi, when in hell did you actually sleep last? She is going to fall asleep soon. I'll do the next bottle. You need to go to bed."_

_I shook my head, "I'll stay in here with her," Troy ran his fingers through his hair and he came over and sat down next to me. I looked down at him and he looked up at me. "Yes?" _

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm staying here."_

"_You need sleep."_

"_So do you."_

"_You need it more than me."_

"_Do not."_

_I rolled my eyes as I leaned back into the chair. He reached up to rub my knee; "I miss laying in our bed with you because it hasn't happened in a couple of weeks now." My eyes looked over at Logan and I shrugged, "You tell her that."_

"_She is quiet,"_

"_For how long?"_

"_For as long as she wants to be. We need to go get some rest while we can." I rocked back in the chair and Troy stood up. He grabbed my hands against my will and pulled me up. "Troy,"_

"_Shh…you are going to upset her if you are loud."_

"_Maybe I should." Troy sent a glare to me and I smiled, "I'm joking. You know once we leave this room she is going to cry and become angry." _

"_I mean we got her to lay in her crib and that is a shocker," he helped me up and we both walked to the door. We didn't get five steps down the hallway when she started to scream again. I sighed and I patted Troy's chest. _

"_Go keep Skip Company,"_

_Troy sighed and nodded, "Okay, come to bed when you can okay?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead. "I love you,"_

"_I love you too."_

_End Flashback _

Troy smiled thinking back on the memory as I did as well. "She was a handful. I was kind of sure you swore off anymore kids after those two months." I rested my head on his shoulder, "Never,"

Troy hugged me tightly and I sighed, "I booked us a vacation in Hawaii…" I pulled back to look at him, "What?" he smiled, and his fingers playing with mine. "Our family vacation. Hawaii," I smiled, "Just us three?"

"Just us three." He said with a nod, I laughed, "When? Why didn't you consult me over this?"

"It is a surprise for one and two because you have been so stressed out so I just took care of everything for you. Hotel, car, plane, reservations to certain places are all done. We leave in the first week of December,"

"I knew I married you for a reason,"

"I thought about inviting our parents but Luke and the twins have school."

"No, I think we need some family time."

"That's what I thought."

Troy then picked up my hand, "Then in January we are going to go to St. John, just you and me. Logan will stay with your parents for the five nights we are gone."

"Troy, what made you do all of this,"

"A thank you for everything that you have done for me and we both deserve to get the hell out of here. You know once winter starts it is hell."

"So a month until Hawaii with our favorite little girl and then another month until we get to have some time together."

"Exactly," he massaged a pattern into my hand, "You're the best. I cannot wait,"

"Do you remember Logan's first time in Florida?"

"When she walked for the first time?" he smiled, "That time,"

_Flashback_

_Ben ran across the beach as we all laid out, my eyes looked at Logan who was 13 months old and still hadn't taken that first step. She was gripping things and taking steps holding on to something but never by herself. _

_Troy had her propped up in his lap and she giggled at a bird flying in the water. I smiled at her as I took a couple of pictures on my phone. She was as precious as could be and loved the beach. _

_She plopped down and Troy glanced at her and returned to his conversation with Cody. She crawled forward and let her hands sink into the sand. She crumbled it and I crawled over to her. She looked up at me, "mama," she gurgled, I smiled, "Hi sweet girl," I kissed the top of her head and she giggled. The only words she would utter were momma and dada. _

_We were still working on Royals but as off-season had come the slow down for that happened. I lifted her up and I placed her on her own two feet. "There you go big girl, you should walk." _

"_Be careful what you wish for," Becca said, I smiled, "Should I?"_

"_They don't stop when they start," she chased Ben down and I smiled, Logan took a couple of steps holding on to my hand and she giggled as I gently let go. Troy turned to watch me and Logan went to attempt a step but quickly tumbled back. I caught her and she laughed, Troy smiled at the both of us as he reached for his cell phone. "You got this baby girl," she stood up and took more steps with my hands and once I let go she wobbled on her feet but stayed standing. _

_Troy grinned, "You should see her face."_

"_Take a picture!" I commanded, he did as told and I smiled as she lifted her foot up and we all kind of held our breath but she put it right back down. "You got this Logi," she looked over at Troy and he moved away from Cody and crawled across the sand to be about five feet from her. _

"_Come here," he persuaded, she looked at him and I nudged her a little bit as she picked up her foot and actually took a step. Troy and I tried not to get too excited and scare her as she moved her other foot. She was beginning to wobble so Troy stuck his hands out there another foot so she really only had to take one more step. _

_Once she did, Troy scooped her up in his arms as we both laughed. "Logi! You did it!" she smiled and buried her face into Troy's chest. He kissed the top of her head as the Newman's looked at us, "Don't you say a thing. You did the same when Ben walked."_

_They laughed, "Congrats, now you have a full time job at hand."_

_End Flashback _

* * *

Saturday, October 28th, 2023

I sat across from Josh as he stirred his cereal in a circle, he knew Melissa was coming over soon and I don't know if he was ready for that or not. "Josh,"

"Hmm?" he looked up at me, his eyes distant, "Are you okay?"

"What if the baby is mine?" he asked, I arched an eyebrow at him and he sighed, "Of course I would love to have a child but with Melissa? Right now? I do not trust her at all. I don't know if I ever can trust her Gabi." I sighed, "You may never be able to trust her again Josh but you are going to have to trust her with your child."

"If it is his…" he laughed aloud, "Why didn't Troy let me punch the living shit out of him?" he asked looking at me, I wish I would have let Josh punch the shit out him because he would feel better but it was the wrong thing to do. Logan was there and several other younger children in the clubhouse when Josh came to hunt him down.

_Flashback _

_Troy and I laughed as Logan did this dance with Alyson that they had come up with during the game. A crash was heard outside of the locker room and Troy turned around as Josh came flying in. Troy looked alarmed while Josh went straight to Aaron Matthew, a rookie this year that played right field. _

"_Are you fucking my wife," Alyson slide her hands around Logan's ears as Josh was heated. Several guys moved closer as Aaron who is not as strong as Josh, not as big as Josh, and younger than Josh was under matched. He swallowed hard as everybody was waiting for a response; Josh took a step closer and grabbed his shirt. _

"_Are. You. Fucking. My. Wife." He said slowly with anger seethed into each word. Aaron croaked out a yes, and Josh let go but he reached back. Troy quickly grabbed him from around the neck and he pulled him backwards. "Not today buddy, not today,"_

"_My own fucking teammate screwed my wife! He slept with her! What a fucking joke!" Josh was angry, "Troy, fucking let me go I need to beat the living shit out him." Josh struggled against Troy and Josh was under matched against Troy. Troy pulled tighter as he seethed with anger and kicked like a bucking bronco. They pushed Aaron out of the locker room and Troy pushed Josh down into the couch as I looked around to see Alyson had disappeared with Logan. The clubhouse was quiet as people began to quickly grab their things as Troy stood watch over Josh to make sure he didn't bolt. _

_Once the club began to empty he sat down across from him. "Dude, what the hell," Josh ran his fingers through his hair and he laughed but his laugh was sad. His laugh made my heart ache in a way I never wanted it too. _

"_She fucking cheated on me man," _

"_I got that, so I am also going to assume with Aaron?" he nodded as he looked up, "I want to beat the living shit out of him." _

_Troy patted his back and they both sat there, soon enough Josh was reduced to tears over the whole thing and I stepped out of the room as Zach entered. Troy and Zach could handle it. _

_End Flashback_

"You didn't need that. The Royals already took care of you and traded him to the NL so you don't ever have to deal with him again." I said, Josh laughed, "Yea, until the damn baby is his." I looked at him, "Do you want it to be yours?"

He shrugged, "I'll never speak to her again if it is his." He mumbled that is what I was afraid of, "Josh, she doesn't love him."

"Apparently she doesn't love me enough either."

"You know that isn't true. You have talked about it."

"Why are you taking her side?" Josh asked, "You told me you were on my side."

"I am. I just…" I paused as I looked down at my own breakfast. "You just what Gabi? You just feel bad because she is pregnant and you want to be?" I snapped up to look at him, "That was uncalled for," I mumbled, I got up and I walked to the sink to dump my breakfast into the sink. Troy and Logan were still tucked into bed sound asleep as Logan was up part of the night. "Gabi,"

"I just understand the heartbreak of what she is feeling okay? I know what it feels like and it is fucking horrible." I dumped my bowl into the sink and I left. I went down the hall and I breathed in and out while I began to switch the laundry around. Troy came out of the bedroom showered and changed as he glanced up at me. "Are you okay?" I nodded, "Fine."

"Uh huh…"

"How is Logan?"

"Still sleeping…"

"Troy, it is nothing."

"Nothing is something,"

His arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I sighed as I dropped the towel I was trying to fold. "Really?" he smiled into the back of my neck, "You love it." I sighed and he picked me up to put my on the washer. I looked at him and he kissed me. "My parents for dinner tonight right?" I nodded, "Is Emily in town?" I asked Troy nodded his head as he kissed me again. His hand running over my thigh as I kissed him backs.

"What are you doing today?" I asked him, he shrugged, "I don't know, what do you want to do today?"

"Well…we do need to find something for Logan's birthday. She could go over to your parents house early and we could go shopping with each other." I said, my fingers playing his shirt. "We can do that." Troy said with a smile, "Lunch and shopping," he cringed, "I have no idea what we are going to get her."

"I was either thinking a car or…" Troy looked at me and I laughed, "I'm kidding."

"Four, she will be four," he repeated, I laughed, "I know but she _acts _a hell of a lot older than four." Troy nodded in agreement, "She does tend to act older. Crazy little girl." I smiled and I patted Troy's chest. "I need to finish this."

"Yea, yea,"

* * *

"This looks…interesting." Troy said as he played with a pink toy, I rolled my eyes and I kept walking. Troy continued to play with the toy as I thought about Logan. Troy and I were trying really hard not to spoil her endlessly. She rarely ever got new toys besides her birthday and Christmas time. Sometimes when we would go out of town she would get something new then if she was having a rough day and we made it through.

It was rare for us to just hand out toys to her though. We had asked our parents to agree with us on this because Logan got to do a lot of other things and would grow up privileged. We didn't want her having ever toy and demanding the toy factory.

"We could do a swing-set," Troy said, I shrugged, "I don't know. She wouldn't be able to use it until March and we aren't even home."

"True…" Troy said, he scratched his head and I walked around the other end as I spotted a Bolton t-shirt. I groaned and turned around, Troy ran into me but I pushed him the other direction. "What?"

"A couple of fans," I mumbled, Troy made an O shape with his mouth as we walked in the opposite direction. Troy laced his fingers through mine and he sighed, "I don't know what to get her. She changes her mind on everything every day. One day she likes princesses and the next day she likes cars and the next day it's fish. I can't keep up." Troy said, I laughed, "I know but you know the one thing she always loves?"

"What?"

"Us," Troy grinned, "This is true. She does love the both of us."

"What about an American Doll? Isn't this the age?" Troy asked me, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow and he laughed, "What? I have a sister."

"Who is like 22,"

"21," he corrected, I rolled my eyes, "She loved it. Come on Brie, I think she would love that. After she gets it we can take her to the store and let her pick out a new outfit. You know she would love it." I toyed with the idea in my head, "But most…"

"But most parents do buy that for their children. She is going to grow up with a little bit more than everybody else." Troy said, I shrugged, and "I don't know Troy I just…"

"You don't want her to be you. I get it."

"Do you?"

"I do. I do indeed."

"Do you think she would love it?"

"Adore it."

"Then let's go."

* * *

"Troy Bolton," Troy turned around to see two younger girls looking at him, I sighed as I stared forward at one of the many American Girl dolls. "Hello," he greeted, "Why are you in an American Girl doll store?" Troy laughed, "I have daughter who is getting ready to turn four,"

"So the rumors are true,"

I gasped with laughter as I felt their stares on me. I couldn't help but lean forward because they obviously don't follow him on Twitter or actually listen to any of the games but it wasn't a secret that Troy and I were married with a four-year-old daughter.

Troy redirected their attention to him, "Rumors are very much true, may I help you guys?" he asked, I browsed through the tiny clothes and my fingers brushed over them. They asked for his autograph and a picture but I refused to turn around and to take it. I had become that wife with my husband in public. This was my time with him and girls loved to interrupt us and it drove me fucking crazy.

Once they were done Troy laughed, "They were dumb," he whispered into my ear, I nodded, "Yes, I know." Troy looked at what I was fingering and I sighed. "I miss small clothes." I said quietly, Troy looked at me and I knew he knew what I was thinking. "Brie," he whispered into my ear, tears filled my eyes but I blinked them away easily. It was something I had learned to do over this subject. "I'm okay,"

He kissed my temple sweetly but I turned around and pressed my face into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me as my fingers slipped into his shirt. My hands curled up into a ball as I tried to keep it together for a couple of minutes. His hand rubbed my lower back gently, his lips buried into my hair as I took a deep breath. "I love you," he echoed slightly into my ear. "I love you too," I said, I looked back at him and he looked down at me.

"It will happen…"

"I know, I know," I said quietly, "I just…I miss little clothes."

"Well Melissa is about to need little clothes." Troy echoed, "Josh accused me of taking her side because I couldn't get pregnant." I said quietly as I looked at a doll. "What?" Troy asked I nodded my head while I bit down on my lip while I looked at the doll on the other side. "Why?"

"Because I apparently don't support Josh anymore,"

"You are friends with Melissa too."

"I know, he knows that but because she is pregnant I am taking her side. That I think he should just trust her and I never said that to him. I never asked him to trust her again because if you did that to me I wouldn't trust you. Not for a long time anyways. I just said he is going to have to be able to be friends with her because of the baby."

"But he really said that to you?" Troy asked, upset by the comment that was made to me. "Yes, he said that to me." I said looking at him. His eyes looked into mine and my eyes looked back at him, and we stared at each other for several minutes until I blinked turning away from him. "I think this doll is the best for Logan. I also think this is a good idea so during baseball season she has somebody else. She has a friend besides Alyson and oh my god, what are we going to do when we have to find a new nanny Troy? Alyson was her buddy. That is all she knows."

"He said that to you?" Troy repeated, I groaned, "Can we move off of this subject? Really?"

* * *

October 31st, 2023

I snapped a picture of Logan dancing around in her princess costume that she would dance around in all evening. Troy and I would only do four streets with her before we ditched to go to our Halloween party that we still successfully hosted every single year.

She came up and looked up at me, "Am I pretty momma?" I smiled and kissed her forehead, "Beautiful," She went running over to Troy, "Daddy! Look at me!" Troy squatted down to be face to face with her. "Aren't you a beautiful girl," he said, he twirled her around and Logan giggled, Troy kissed her cheek and she threw her arms around his neck. Her head pressed into his chest and I smiled watching them.

I took a picture of the two of them while he backed up. Troy glanced up to me and I smiled at him, "Are you guys about ready to go?" he asked, I nodded my head, "Just about."

I gathered Logan's bag and we walked out the door. Troy's dad met up with us and he smiled with Lucille trailing behind. "What are you two going as this year?" he asked, I looked at Troy as Troy laughed. "Mickey and Minnie Mouse," Troy said, I smiled as he rubbed my shoulder. "So original."

"And yet it has not been done yet." Gabi said Logan ran up to the house as the Newman crew caught up with us. "Hey guys,"

"Hey," we greeted, it had become a new tradition for all of the kids to trick-or-treat together and crash at our house with all of the grandparents around until we got back. Our friends crashed at the house as well and the girls got up the next morning and cooked breakfast while the boys all had to do dishes and get the kids out of bed. It had become a thing and it was most likely my favorite part of the whole Halloween event.

"We are here!" Mallory called, she had her hand firmly clasped in Audrey's and Colin was carrying Drew along with him. Drew was dressed up in a tiger costume while Audrey was a butterfly. I smiled and waved as they caught up. Audrey went running up to Logan when Ellie arrived with Emerson tucked in her arm. She was dressed up as a cat with Chase mulling behind talking to Zach with Hanson in his arms while wearing a Mario costume.

Most of our friends had arrived and I grinned. I waved and Ben came over to wrap his arms around my legs. "Hi Ben!" he giggled and I pulled his hat up from his face. He smiled at me and I grinned at him, "What are you today?"

"I am Ben!"

"No…you don't look like Ben!"

He giggled, "I forgot. I am Uncle Troy!" I smiled, "You do look an awful lot like him," he giggled and I smiled as he went running to catch up with Audrey and Logan. Troy slipped his hand into mine and I smiled looking up at him. "Ben is being Uncle Troy for the third year a row,"

"What can I say? I have a lasting impression."

I shook my head while the kids ran from house to house begging for candy. Once we wrapped around the street a couple of times and that the most of the grandparents had shown up to help control the growing bunch of kids the adults took off. I hugged Logan tightly as I kissed her forehead, "Be good for Grandma and Grandpa okay?" she nodded and Troy came over to kiss her cheek. "I'll see you in the morning okay?" she nodded her head and Troy and I turned to leave.

* * *

"Hell of a party!" somebody slurred as they walked by us. The parties were growing bigger and bigger every single year. I kept a tight hold on Troy's hand while he guided me through the party. It was well after midnight and the place was still surely alive.

The DJ at the front was playing a song that had recently become popular making everybody come running to the dance floor but Troy was pulling me in the opposite direction. Troy passed through a door and they banged shut. We were both past tipsy and I was slightly stumbling over my feet. Troy took a sudden stop and I laughed. He pressed his fingers to his lips as a sloppy smile came over his face. He pressed his nose into my cheek and then he pressed a sloppy kiss to my face.

"Sex?" he mumbled into my ear, his voice was full of mumble of words and I couldn't understand him. I laughed as I pressed my head back against the wall, "No sex," I told him, "But if you want to take me home." Troy laughed into my ear, "But I am not drunk enough yet…" he whispered into my ear. "You are pretty drunk," I said back, "I am pretty drunk." He said with a laugh.

"The one night a year that we are allowed to get drunk."

I smiled and I kissed him again to shut him up. His arm wrapped around my waist and he dropped his beer onto the floor. I felt the cold liquid around me but I continued to kiss him anyway. Somebody took the microphone as the music had stopped and I heard Josh's voice. I pulled away from Troy and I looked out the door as he was on the stage. I pulled away from Troy and he pulled my hand back to me. "Brie," he whined, "Come on, it must be close to two because Josh is on the stage."

Troy looked down at his watch and he squinted hard at his watch on his wrist but it was hard for him. "Brie," he whispered, "I can't read my watch." I laughed and I walked out the door and he followed me through the crowd. Josh was mumbling about something and everybody was drunk off their ass. The whole city had to have been here as they were giving away prizes but people were too drunk to care.

Salvy had flown in for the party along with Hosmer as they had promised Logan to stick around for her birthday. I went to the backroom where we kept all of the stuff because after this I was getting in our taxi and going home because I was drunk and horny.

"There you are." I turned to grin at Troy, "I am drunk…and horny." I said with a laugh, Troy raised an eyebrow with a smile, "I am drunk…and horny too."

He helped me slip on my jacket as more of our friends filtered in. They started grabbing things and most of us were giddy and we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. My eyes glanced over at Josh and he was still drinking at the bar. I felt sad for him because he didn't have Melissa. He didn't have somebody to wrap his arms around tonight. I gripped Troy's hand tighter because I never wanted to be in that situation.

* * *

Gabi's POV

November 1st, 2023

My head had a dull ache as I opened my eyes slowly and I wondered how Logan had broken into the room yet. I looked over at Troy who had his face buried underneath of the pillow as we both naked. I barely remember last night.

I eased out of the bed and my head began to ache. I closed my eyes and I tried to gain control of the pulsing in my head. I got up and slipped a pair of shorts on with a t-shirt. I grabbed one of Troy's crew neck sweatshirts and slipped on a pair of socks. Opening the door to the bathroom I fumbled around for a bottle of Advil and a drink of water. I took the four red pills with a gulp of water then I proceeded to brush my teeth and pull my hair back.

Easing my way down the hall I noticed Josh never made it off the couch. I eased downstairs to see if any of the other girls were awake. My eyes looked at the basement floor where many children were littered. My eyes quickly found Logan's dark hair that was lying all over a pillow. Her princess costume still on. The only child not in here was Drew. That meant Mallory was probably awake with him. Going into the room Mallory was sitting in the dark as she was holding Drew close to her. "Hey," I whispered, "Too loud," she hissed, I could only agree as I walked in and handed her a bottle of Advil. "Here," I mumbled, my eyes flickered over to Colin having his head tucked underneath of the pillow.

"What time is it?"

"Ten,"

"Those kids slept till ten?"

"You know Logan sleeps until we drag her out of bed."

"But the rest of them? Especially Hanson…"

"Yea that kind of surprised me too. I think they kept them up late last night."

"I'm going to drag Alex and Ellie out of bed."

"I kind of missed Melissa last night," Mallory said, "She was always the life of the party."

"Well…" she nodded, "I know, is Becca and them still here?"

"Yes, I forgot about her. Oops,"

"She is pregnant. Let the girl sleep,"

I nodded in agreement as I went down the hall, I quietly woke Alex and she groaned. "I know, I know, Hanson is going to be up soon though." I whispered to her, she nodded as I handed her the same pills that I had handed to Mallory.

"Thank. You."

Going down to the next door I opened to find the Newman's but I shut the door to let them sleep. Becca was exhausted last night and probably didn't much sleep. This pregnancy was rough on her this time around.

Opening the last door was where Ellie was snuggled up against Chase. "Ellie," I hissed, she glanced up and I smiled, "Time to get up. I think Emerson was stirring,"

"That is all Chase," she mumbled, "Breakfast,"

"Yes, food,"

I went back upstairs but as I was going up I was caught by my three year old. "Momma," she cheered, I smiled, "Morning sweet girl," she hugged me tighter around the legs and I picked her up. "Did you have fun last night?"

"Yes! Can we do that again?"

"Maybe some other time. You need to go wake daddy up,"

"Why?"

"Because he is getting you dressed this morning," Logan rolled her eyes, "I am almost four," she gave the dramatic effect as she held up her four little fingers. I nodded, "You are. Do you think you can dress yourself today?" she nodded and gave me those innocent eyes.

"Alright…let's see it." I put her down and she scattered up the stairs. I followed to wake Troy up myself because he was naked and we didn't need a repeat of a couple of weeks ago. I went upstairs and down the hall to our room. He was still buried underneath of the pillow.

I straddled him gently without waking him up and I took the pillow away from his eyes. I leaned forward as I pressed my lips against his, and then down his jaw up and over to his ear and back. Troy moaned and I rubbed his forehead before placing a small kiss there as well.

"Why," he mumbled, he tried to turn me over but I was too strong for that nonsense. He laughed and I smiled, "Logan is awake and she will be in here soon. I suggest you put some boxers on." Troy opened one eye and I ran my fingers through his hair. "You are pretty sexy,"

"You are pretty hung-over,"

"This is true,"

I got up off of Troy but he grabbed my ass and pulled me back down. I screeched and he laughed as he pulled me into a kiss. "I'd rather wake up this year Mrs. Bolton," I rolled my eyes and he smiled, a little twinkle in his eye.

"C'mon. You boys have work to do. Let Becca sleep though," Troy nodded as I rolled off and headed to the kitchen. Alex and Ellie were already working on food as Mallory was adjusting Drew in a high chair. He was throwing his hands down and Mallory gave him cheerios.

She then joined us in the kitchen as the house was becoming alive within seconds. Troy stumbled down the stairs with Logan who was still in her princess costume. Colin came upstairs with Audrey as she was throwing a fit and Colin begged to trade. I smiled over at Alex who shrugged her shoulders, this was what we all loved the most and nothing would change that.

I began to mix the pancake batter as I heard Hanson mumbling about something as Zach carried him into the kitchen. Alex smiled brightly at the two of them and I couldn't help but notice how much more love Zach and Alex had. Troy came back up the stairs with Anna in his arms and Logan in the other. Cody behind him with Ben who was talking about something from last night, Troy looked at me with wide eyes as they all corralled the children into the kitchen as teeth were being brushed and clothes and diapers were being changed. The boys scurried around while we all made breakfast.

Becca stumbled up the stairs minutes later and she looked exhausted. "Why didn't you guys wake me?"

"Because you are exhausted," Cody piped, Becca sent him a glare and Cody shrugged his shoulders as he continued to corner kids in the room. We all laughed and giggled as we watched them as I started to make a stack of pancakes sky high.

The men starts to ration out the portions to the kids and scrambled eggs were put on plates, milk was served and after a grand total of forty-five minutes we had accomplished mass chaos with massive hangovers.

Cody nursed his coffee as Troy had his face planted into the counter; Josh grimaced every time he turned his head to the window. Zach stood behind Alex who was talking about something in a soft whisper. Mallory sat on the counter eating bacon and arguing with Colin over something stupid. Becca was taking breaths to make the smell that was filling her nose disappear.

My eyes glanced to each one of them as Chase poured another cup and Troy glanced up at me. His blue eyes hidden behind the clouds of gray from the hangover he was suffering from.

He arched an eyebrow and I smiled at him, I took my coffee cup over and I looked at all of the kids around the table.

Logan, Ben, and Audrey the leaders of the group as they were the oldest, Anna came in as she followed Ben around like he was a god. Drew, Hanson, and Emerson all were still learning the basics of the group. Emerson smeared her hand in the syrup and Ellie groaned. "You're turn," Chase said with a smile, "It is not. I had to do it when she dumped it over her head at dinner the other night."

We all stifled a laugh, as Emerson liked to dump her stuff everywhere and that caused more than one bath a day. "Movie afternoon?" Zach asked, normally we watched a movie and rung in November together with an afternoon movie while we all rest and the kids chill after a late night.

"Agreed,"

Once everyone was done eating breakfast we left the boys with dishes while we cleaned the kids up. Logan wrapped her slimy hands around me and I gave a false smile to her.

"Momma,"

"Yes?"

"I'm sleepy,"

"We are going to go watch a movie downstairs because mommy is sleepy too." I cleaned her hands and sent her down the hall to grab her favorite blanket. I went downstairs as they were filtering down here. We dragged all of the blankets and pillows into the movie room and the kids slowly started to claim their spots on the floor.

Logan came back and settled into a spot beside Ben and Audrey. They giggled about something while I found my spot on the giant couch. Troy came down the stairs and he stepped over several kids, poked Logan in the belly, and then joined in his spot next to me.

He pulled me into his arms as Josh was starting a movie for the children and the rest of the adults took their spot on the couch. My eyes were already falling from the flurry of the morning and the dull ache of my head. Troy rubbed my lower back and as soon as I heard the cartoon voice I was out.

* * *

Sunday, November 5th, 2023

Troy laid next to me in bed as we both stared at the ceiling. "Do you remember this day four years ago?"

"The amount of pain or the scare of my life?" I asked, Troy smiled, "The best day of our lives." He corrected, I laid my head on his shoulder and I picked up his hand. "She is the light of my life, I can't believe it has been four years."

"She was spoiled last night," Troy said, "She got so much shit."

"She really did." I sat up and I got up out of bed, Troy got out as well but I left the room and walked down to Logan's room. I opened the door and she was still sleeping in her bed after a long party yesterday that went late into the night where she didn't want to let go of Salvy and Hosmer because she understood it would be awhile before she saw them again.

I crawled into her bed and I wrapped my arms around her. She stirred as Troy crawled onto the other side of her. I pulled her closer to me and I kissed her little forehead. "Logi," she opened her eyes and looked up at me with a smile. "Happy Birthday," I whispered into her ear. She giggled and I hugged her tightly. Troy kissed her forehead, "Happy birthday baby girl," she smiled up at Troy and held up four fingers.

"I am four years old now."

"Correct, you are four years old." She smiled, "I am a big girl!"

"You very much are, daddy and I remember when you were just a teeny tiny baby,"

"I was not!"

"Were too! You were a very small baby!"

"No, no," Troy laughed and he started to tickle her, "What do you want to do today?" she giggled and tried to come up with an answer but Troy continued to tickle her. His hands reached in and he started to tickle me as well. I laughed and squirmed but in reality this is what I loved. I loved being with my daughter and loving my daughter. I loved seeing Troy interact with the two of us and make us both laugh.

* * *

**Happy update! I hope you guys enjoyed! It was a fun chapter to write!**

**UPDATE: Unwritten will be updated at the END of the day. I forgot that I have half of the chapter on one computer and another chapter on the this computer and I only have this computer with me. SO it will be updated TODAY but not till the end of the day. Thanks for the patience! **

**I will not update next week, as I will be lying on the beach! The following week you should have an update! I hope you guys can be patient enough! **

**Have a great two weeks! **

**Jo **


	4. Aloha

Chapter 4 – Aloha

Thursday, November 30th, 2023

Troy played outside with Logan and Luke as they were running in circles playing baseball in the freezing cold. I wrapped my sweater around my body as we were leaving for Hawaii in just a couple of days and I was thrilled to get out of this miserable cold.

Lucille came up behind me and she smiled, "Look at those three,"

"They are something else."

"How is Logan doing?"

"Good. She is doing well."

"How are you and Troy? He mentioned a while ago that we were having some issues." I glanced her and I shrugged, "We are fine." I said quietly, "We are just…getting by."

"Getting by?"

"I don't know, we haven't fought in a while or anything and I have been better."

"He hasn't said what it is about…" she dragged out. She was always noising about in our relationship quite often but I normally didn't mind. I took a drink of my wine as we had dinner with my parents earlier in the afternoon. "We are having trouble getting pregnant again." I said quietly, I swirled my wine around in a circle. "We have been trying for a little over a year now and we just stopped not that long ago so we are doing much better."

Lucille looked at me as I took a longer sip of my wine. I went over to pour myself more, "Oh Gabi, I am so sorry." I shrugged as I took a deep breath, "It's okay. We have Logan and we might try again at a better time. We are having to wait because we really don't want a baby during baseball season."

"I'm sorry I brought it up," I shook my head, "Not an issue,"

"So can you catch me up to speed on this whole Josh and Melissa thing?" I looked at her and I laughed, "Uh well…they are having a baby together but are also in the process of getting legally separated."

"Not divorced?"

"Not yet. He just can't trust her yet but he wants to be apart of the baby's life. He moved out two weeks ago into his own apartment and they are seeing a marriage counselor but I am just not sure if he can ever trust her again."

"Did he catch him?"

"He overheard him talking about and he then confronted Melissa and then went to the park to beat the shit out of Aaron." Lucille smiled and Emily came into the kitchen. Her hands on her hips, "Those three,"

"Love it." I said with a bright smile, I sat down on the counter as my eyes went back to the two loves of my life. Logan wrapped her arms around Troy's waist and Troy glanced down at her with a big smile on her face. "That man just adores her," Lucille smiled as we both watched her oldest child with his child. I glanced at her as she had tears in her eyes and they were blurred by how happy her smile was. She blinked a couple of times, "I can't believe how big my babies are getting,"

Luke headed for the backdoor with Logan hot on his heels. I could hear her giggle from a mile away as they broke through the backdoor and across the yard. Troy was close behind and his eyes flickered over to me and he headed for me and left the two young ones by themselves. He folded his hands into mine and he kissed me. His sweaty lips something I was used to from the hot summer days that he spent in the sun. "What are you lovely ladies doing in here?"

"Finishing up, is there something you need?" his mom asked, Troy raised an eyebrow to her and then back down to me. I shrugged and he smiled into the top of my hair. "I just wanted to see my beautiful wife."

"I'm so happy that you guys are on good terms."

"We are leaving for Hawaii on Saturday," Troy mentioned casually, he had not told his mom yet because she would be mad that they weren't invited. "What?" she turned around and I smiled as I buried my head into his arm as Troy laughed, "We are going to Hawaii on Saturday,"

"Like we?"

"No, us three. A family vacation."

"I want to go to Hawaii,"

"Maybe next time." Troy offered, "We will be gone for ten days." Troy addressed, "We will be back for all of the fun festivities of Christmas and everything." Troy smoothed his hands out over the counter and I looked at Lucille who had a hump in her expression. Troy cringed and Logan came running to me. "Momma,"

"Yes?"

She rubbed her eyes and let out a slow yawn, "Can I go play with Uncle Luke downstairs?" I picked her up and she protested but ended up laying her head down onto my shoulder. It was another down with no naps involved and she looked exhausted. "Can I?" she asked, her voice drowsy, I glanced at the clock and I nodded, "In five minutes but for those five minutes you have to sit very still and be with me," she agreed with another yawn and Troy smirked at me.

"We better get ready to go," Troy mouthed as Logan was trying to fight the sleep but the sleep was winning easily. "Yea, she won't like riding in her car seat sleeping." Lucille nodded as Troy started to gather all of her things and mine while I kept her in a quiet area. Jack came around the corner with two beers in his hand, "Troy, do you want one?"

"Sorry Dad, we are out of here,"

"Oh, Lolo crash and burn?"

"Yes," I answered, Troy started for the car and I followed him as the Kansas City wind blew all of the leaves that were still scattered on the ground around. Troy opened up the back door and I eased in with Logan as I buckled her in tightly. She let her head hit the other side of the car seat before waking up. I cringed and I kissed her forehead, "We can go home and cuddle," I promised, she smiled, "Okay,"

I squeezed her hand gently and backed out of the area. Troy was starting the car and I hugged his family goodbye. Emily smiled, "Have fun in Hawaii,"

"I will, next time,"

"Next time," she agreed, I hugged Lucille and Jack, Luke was bummed that Troy was leaving but he got used to it. I climbed into the car and Troy started to slowly back out. We waved once more and our car disappeared into the black of night.

* * *

_Saturday, December 2__nd__, 2023_

_Dallas Airport _

Logan kicked her legs out and I was fighting sleep as Troy had wondered off to stretch his legs before the long haul of a flight over the ocean. Logan giggled at the show on her iPad and I smiled watching her as she was unaffected by the 6 am flight that we had this morning but Troy and I were zombies.

Logan rolled onto her belly and she looked at me, I looked back at her and she smiled, "Momma?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?" she asked, "Uncle Sal and Uncle Hos aren't with us," she pouted, I laughed as she spent a lot of the flight with Salvy because he wanted her and that made our jobs trying to keep her quiet a lot easier. Salvy loved her.

"They aren't coming with us sweetie, we are going to Hawaii," I said, "Hawaii?" she muttered, the words foreign to her lips and I nodded my head, "There are lots of palm trees and the big ocean like we see in California and Florida," I told her with a smile, she seemed to take the bait because the kid loved to swim. She loved to swim in pools, lakes, oceans, hell even the bathtub. "You get to swim in the big beautiful ocean," I told her, I scrolled through my pictures and I pulled up one of Hawaii.

"Like this,"

"Pretty," she said, I agreed, "Very pretty," I said with a nod of my head, "We are going to spend about nine days there and then you have to go back to pre-school,"

"No," she huffed, I giggled and I rolled back onto my stomach as I kissed her temple. "I love you momma,"

"I love you too Lo girl,"

"What are my girls doing," Troy sat down on top of my back and I laughed, "Daddy!" Logan screeched, "You are hurting momma!" Troy laughed causing me to vibrate, I couldn't help but laugh at Logan's screeches. "You can't hurt mommy!" She got up and came over to Troy to push him off. Troy couldn't help but laugh harder as Logan tried to budge him from my back. She grunted trying to push him off but he held firm.

She started to cry as she couldn't get Troy off of me and I stopped laughing, "Troy,"

"Shit," he mumbled, he rolled off and he picked up Logan on his way down. "Lolo, I wasn't hurting momma," he kissed her temple as she held on to his shirt, "I love momma," she whimpered, I sat up and I couldn't help but crack a full smile and a small laugh. Troy laughed as well, "I love momma as well," Logan came over and she wrapped her arms around my neck to pull me close. I hugged her tightly, "I'm okay, Daddy was just playing around," I told her, I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and she sighed.

"I know momma,"

"You know?" I arched an eyebrow and she nodded and proceeded to go back to coloring. I died. I died of laughing as I looked over at Troy who was confused as hell, "Your daughter, your four year old daughter just played you." He huffed and looked at Logan, "Are you kidding?"

"Not an ounce," I said, "She is going to be an actor, I swear," I crawled over and I sat down on Troy's lap. "You are hurting me," he whined into my ear, I laughed, "She won't save you." Troy rolled his eyes and he locked me in his arms. Logan continued to color and they started to assemble our boarding group. Troy started to put her things away and I coaxed her away from her coloring book long enough for Troy to stash it and put it away.

We were one of the first on the plane and I took the window seat, Troy put Logan between us, and then it was Troy to carry the end. I missed sitting next to Troy on planes and sometimes I would switch seats with Logan so I could be next to Troy and she liked to stare out of the window. Troy and I buckled her in together and his hand grazed mine. The similar spark that went through our bodies the first day I met him still went through my body after five years of marriage and many more years of dating.

Troy glanced over at me and I glanced over at him. He winked and then he leaned back and I followed suit. I let out a long sigh as I still wanted to be next to him but our daughter didn't like being on the end. I looked at Troy who was talking to somebody with a laugh and he nodded. He was wearing a KC hat today and that made him a bit more recognizable. He turned to look back over at me and he reached over to grab my hand.

"Gross," Logan muttered as she was playing on the iPad while everybody was still loading the plane. She always got upset when she had to turn everything off when we were flying and that was normally the only time that she would get upset. The flight attendants started to move around and help people get their bags into place and everybody get settled. "Logi, do you want to sit next to the window," I asked, she looked over at me, her eyes temporary leaving the iPad.

"No," she responded, Troy sucked in a small laugh, "You don't want to see all of the clouds in the sky? You can switch back when we get the colors out. I need to talk to daddy about something." She paused her game, her finger hovering over the resume button. "You just want to kiss daddy," I looked up at the ceiling while Troy chuckled with laughter, I shot him a look and he shrugged his shoulder. I got up and I unbuckled Logan's seatbelt and I moved her to the window seat where one day she would fight me over.

She didn't really throw a fit, I just buckled her in and she continued on with her game but her eyes kept flickering to the outside world. I settled into the middle seat and Troy looked at me, "Everything okay?" he asked, I rested my head on his shoulder, "I don't know, I just wanted to be close to you." Troy kissed the top of my head and I wished this were a Logan free trip and not a family one. I loved her but she put a wrench in the love life department.

"How is this hotel again?" I asked, "Are you asking how far apart our rooms are from Lo's?" I nodded my head with guilt running in my stomach but then again she was just down the hall most likely.

"A whole set of stairs," he whispered into my ear, I looked at him as he must have rented a house. Something he did when he wanted a little bit more privacy. "Is it right on the beach?"

"We never have to leave if we never want to." I grinned and I reached up to kiss him. "Gross," Logan, muttered, Troy couldn't help but laugh. "Lo, has anybody told you that you are sassy?" Troy asked, "You tell me all the time daddy," she never looked up at him and Troy just rolled his eyes.

"Sassy," I said tapping his nose, "Oh no, she learned those traits from you,"

"Wrong."

Troy kissed me again and I let my hand rest on his neck, the warmth from his body causing chills to run over my covered arms. I could not wait to land in Hawaii and plant Logan in a bed.

* * *

Troy laid Logan down into the bed as she was passed out while clutching her blanket. The long flight had made her crazy, as that was the longest flight she had ever been on. Normally, in KC our flights t either side of the country was only three hours tops. We rarely ever went from one coast to the next without making a pit stop in KC first. She didn't sleep a wink on the flight but she got bored and was reduced to tears more than once on the flight over from boredom.

When we landed she curled in my lap while Troy retrieved luggage and passed out. I carried her around the airport while Troy had help with the luggage he got the rental car and helped install the car seat that had to be brought with us.

Once the car seat was in I went to put Logan in but she clutched my shirt, Troy helped me undo her from my body and she rested peacefully in the car the entire way after wards until we got to the house. It was still mid afternoon here as we gained a lot of time from flying. Once Troy left the room he smiled like the devil, "I say we have about thirty to forty-five minutes before she wakes up wondering where the hell we are."

I tried to stifle a yawn that wanted to escape my mouth because I was exhausted. "I was actually thinking about joining Logan," I confessed, "I am tired," Troy frowned a little but then recovered because this would not be our only opportunity the entire trip. His arms wound around my body and he kissed the top of my head. "You do look tired and I am not one to mess with that beauty sleep," I patted his chest gently, "Don't let either of us sleep long okay? She will never go to bed tonight if we let her sleep all night."

"Will you?" he asked with a grin, I waved my finger, "Mr. Bolton, I think you have the trips confused," a bubble of a laugh escaped his throat. It made my skin crawl and I looked at him, his perfect smile and blue eyes looking at me. I almost, almost, changed my mind but I knew if Logan woke up in here alone she would get scared and be in a panic. Somebody always had to sleep with Logan the first night away to understand that this was a temporary place to sleep.

If there were just two beds in a room she did better as Troy and I laid in the bed next to hers and she would just come crawl into our bed, much to Troy's disappointment.

I crawled into the bed next to her and I pulled her close to me while I was already falling asleep.

* * *

Troy's POV

Leaning in the doorway, I watched Logan and Gabi sleep. Logan was beyond exhausted and I was pretty sure she could sleep until tomorrow morning but I wasn't taking the chance. I never had issues waking Logan up from sleep but waking Gabi up was a lot harder. She didn't sleep as often and was constantly doing or worrying about something else. Biting on my lip I eased onto the bed and I kissed the back of Logan's head.

"Lolo, do you want to go see the beach?" I asked her, she started to stir and I moved her away from Gabi. She turned her head to look at me and then over at Gabi, she only nodded her head as she rubbed her eyes that were full of sleep. I was restless with my two girls sleeping. I couldn't sleep because I had somehow slept most of the flight over here while Gabi handled Logan, which wasn't fair, but she normally could never sleep on flights.

I picked Logan up as I wasn't going to change her for us to just come back in and Gabi change her for dinner. I carried her out the backdoor and her little eyes went about two times bigger as she looked at the beach. The waves were higher right now and she gasped, "Daddy! Swimmy!" she yelled, I laughed as I clutched on to her tighter, "We can't go swimming tonight baby girl but first thing tomorrow after breakfast you can swim your heart out." I told her, "We also have a pool," I told her directing her attention to the pool.

"Swim!" she argued, I laughed kissing the top of her head. "Logi, we can't go swimming yet. We have to have dinner. Aren't you hungry?" I asked her, she shook her head and she looked at the beach again. The sun was dwindling down and the colors were making splashes across the beach. Logan rested against my chest and she sighed, "Dadda?"

"Yea?" I answered, she turned her head to look at me and I pulled her around to face me. "Are you playing baseball down here?" she asked, I laughed, "No, we are just here to spend time as a family." I said, she sighed, "Okay,"

I shook my head and she squirmed to get down, I let her down and she ran forward and I turned around to see her running to Gabi. The girl loved her momma as she wrapped her arms around her legs. Gabi smiled softly as she looked up at me. I smiled at her and she smiled back, "I thought you were supposed to wake both of us?" she asked, "I have such a hard time waking you up,"

"I know you do," she kissed me gently and she smelled so good. God damn it, Logan.

"Logan, do you want to swim?" I asked, my eyes never really left Gabi's and she raised an eyebrow, "Yes!"

"Go through all of the suitcases until you find your swimsuit, we'll order pizza," I changed my mind as she skipped away with glee. Once she was out of sight I pushed Gabi against the wall and my lips crashed onto hers. My hands went below her butt to support her thighs as I lifted her up, her legs circling me in and she pulled back to breath. "Nice Mr. Bolton," she said, I laughed, "You smell and look perfect,"

"I look like I was on a plane all day,"

"And that is fucking beautiful,"

"What do you think Logan would have thought of that?"

"Don't hurt mommy," I whined as I kissed her again, this time the kiss went deeper and I wanted so much more than this right now but Logan came running back. "I found it!" she shouted, I rolled my eyes as I gently dropped Gabi back to the floor and she was waving her swimsuit around. "You need to start hiding it in different spots,"

Gabi smiled picking Logan up, "This way I don't have to clean a whole mess, plus, she'll wear herself out swimming." Gabi winked and my knees weakened, "Let's swim!" I yelled, I went to put my board shorts on and Logan ran with Gabi to put her swimsuit on.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I watched Troy and Logan splash in the water together as we had eaten dinner and Logan had only wanted to get back in the pool. She was starting to run out of steam and it was time to start having her get to bed as she was well past her bedtime at him. I couldn't help but laugh because the girl had no bedtime at home. Especially during baseball season she went to bed after the game. That was her bedtime.

"Logi," I called, she turned to look at me, "We need to go take a shower baby girl," she groaned, "No mama," I rolled my eyes and I went over to the edge of the pool. "Logan, the sun went to bed a long time ago. It is time for you to go to bed too."

She tried to stop her yawn but it didn't work, I picked up a towel and Troy handed me Logan. I wrapped her up tightly as she started to shiver. I carried her back into the house while I turned on the shower for her; something that we learned a lot earlier was the shower. A lot of hotels we stayed in didn't have a bathtub so at two the girl could shower without a problem. I opened the nozzle and water start coming out as I stripped her of her swimsuit.

"I got it," she said, I laughed, as she was sassy as hell. We were in for it when she got older. "Call me if you need me," I told her, she nodded as she grabbed her shampoo and I watched her for another moment while she showered. She was maturing yet silly. She was four and she acted like she was twelve. I sighed as I went out and Troy had already changed into a dry changed of clothes.

He came over to circle his arms in mine again, "She kicked you out again?" I nodded, "I'll go back in and wash her hair again." Troy kissed my jaw and then under my ear before his tongue slid across my ear, my fingers balled into fists as I pushed him away gently. Troy smirked because he knew how much that affected me. "Mom! Cold!" I pointed to Logan as I tried to regain my breathing pattern. "I'm coming!" I called, Troy slipped his finger into the waistband of my shorts and my breathing escalated as I pushed him off of my gently. "Troy,"

"Mom!" Logan screeched, I backed up as Troy chuckled, I walked into Logan's bathroom and she had shampoo all over her head and wasn't standing anywhere near the water. I shook my head as I walked over to her and I turned the water a little hotter and I started to wash her hair. She protested but also gave in as I massaged her head gently. I smiled gently while I rubbed her head even more. She rinsed and then we did it again with the conditioner. I knew this was causing her to fall asleep slowly.

Biting down on my lip I helped her rinse the hair and I then bundled her up tightly in a towel. She rested her head onto my chest and I kissed her cheek softly as I helped her dress. She slipped into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and I helped her crawl into bed. Troy came into the room as he smiled, he kissed Logan on the forehead and we both bid her a good night before her eyes fell close completely.

Once I shut the door, Troy picked me up and took me up the stairs several at a time. I couldn't help but laugh. We got into the bedroom and Troy shut the door and locked it, something he only did when he didn't want to be disrupted. I locked my arms around him and I started to kiss anywhere my lips could reach. Troy put me down onto the bed and he was quickly ridding all of my clothes off of my body. I could barely breath, as he wasn't messing around.

His finger slipped inside of me and I felt my body tighten already, I moaned as my fingers grabbed the bed sheets that had yet to actually be used. Troy leaned forward as he started to kiss me, his lips sucking on my neck gently and then he moved to the top of my breasts where he placed kisses. He took his other hand as he took my tank top off and he reached behind to get rid of the bra. I helped him, "Please," I begged, my voice whimpered and Troy groaned with satisfaction.

He lowered his lips down onto my breasts and he tugged on them gently causing me to throb. "So wet," he groaned, I wrapped my legs around him as I pulled him closer to me. His crotch pressed against me so that I could feel the blood thumping through his body. I quivered from underneath of him as he pressed sweet kisses into my neck, "Are you going to undress or what?" I panted and he laughed, "Patience my dear," he whispered into my hair, I groaned, "I don't have patience," I wiggled away from him and he tried to stop me but I was too strong at this moment.

I shoved him down and he went limp as I took my turn, I ditched his shirt and I slid the basketball shorts away from his hips and the underwear right along with it. My tongue teased him as I let it run across, he groaned and he picked me up. He slid to the edge of the bed as he planted his feet onto he floor and I placed myself on top of him. I eased on and Troy moaned my name loudly, his hands helped me steady myself against him.

"Aloha," Troy mumbled into my lips, I giggled in response.

* * *

Sunday, December 3rd, 2023

I sipped my coffee curled up with a blanket as I watched the high tide wave into the beach. I was wearing Troy's shirt while he was still lying in bed, his face buried in a pillow after a very long night. I couldn't sleep after he fell asleep so I spent most of the night tossing and turning hoping that sleep would wash over my body but it never happened. Troy grunted from behind me and I looked behind me to see him rubbing his eyes.

"Why in the hell are you out of bed?" he grumbled, we didn't go to bed until well after two in the morning, I mean, he went to bed well after two in the morning. "Couldn't sleep," I responded, my eyes went back to the waves and he groaned getting out of bed. His body popping in several places as the years on the mound were starting to catch up to him. His back popped and I took another drink of my coffee. His fingers smoothed over my shoulders gently and he rubbed them.

"Are you feeling okay this morning?" he asked, I nodded my head and he kissed the top of my head. "Good, I can't believe Logan isn't up here yet." Troy mumbled, he looked out at the waves himself and I reached up to grab his hand. Troy slipped my coffee out of my hands and he took a long sip of it. "Hey,"

"Did you get any sleep last night?" Troy asked, I shrugged, "Not really but when was the last time I got any sleep?" Troy sighed as he gave my coffee back, he came around and he eased me out of the chair and planted himself underneath of me. I held onto my coffee tight and Troy put his arms around me. I rested my head on his shoulder while I watched the waves. We were both extra quiet, as we didn't get a lot of quiet time in our lives.

"What do you want to do today?" Troy asked I chewed down on my lip, "Lay on the beach." I told him, "I think Logan will agree to that." Troy rubbed the inner part of my thigh as he had brushed his t-shirt back. My skin broke out in goosebumps and that made him happy. "I was thinking that I could take Logan out today, I don't know about you but I think you could use some TLC,"

"I want to be with you guys. I get lonely and I think too much when I am lone," I told him, "I am happy with you and I would rather be with you guys. I don't want to be away from you guys," I tucked my fingers over his neck, Troy nodded his head gently, "Of course,"

Troy put a circle over my knee and I knew he was thinking about something, "What?"

"Nothing," he assured, I looked at him and he sighed, "How come you can look at me and just know?"

"How come you can look at me and just know?" I asked back, he sighed, "Touché," I laughed quietly, "What is it Troy?"

"I don't know, I have been thinking about babies and I didn't want to talk about this with you because I don't want to upset you."

"Troy, I am doing a lot better. It has been two months since I have actually really thought about getting pregnant. We have been using protection and I am okay with this right now. I am okay."

"I want to try again next month," he blurted, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I have a feeling Gabs, I just, I do. If we wait then maybe we will have another baby around October." I loved how hopefully Troy was but I had lost a lot of hope. "Troy, try not to be so hopefully for me okay." Troy looked at me with disappointment, "Babe, I know the last year was hard on you for that reason but if we just one night don't use a condom then I don't know, I don't want you or me to stress about it."

"So you are saying I should stop taking birth control and just let you handle the other part. You decide." Troy nodded, "I love how you read my mind. I mean if you just stop taking it and we get caught up in the moment without a condom then no stress. It happens or it doesn't."

"It's a good idea, the sex has been better since we stopped trying,"

"And it needs to stay fantastic while we are trying. So you need to stop stressing for me okay?"

"Mama?" I turned in the chair, "Out here baby girl," I heard her little feet pad across the floor and then she was standing in front of me clutching her blanket. I helped ease her up onto my lap and she pressed her head into my chest. She faced Troy and Troy smiled at her, "Did you sleep well?" Troy asked she nodded her head still clutching her blanket.

Troy moved one of his arms from around me and he pulled Logan in close as well. Troy took a deep breath and Logan kind of went back to sleep on his chest. "My whole body is going to sleep," Troy said, I smiled and I reached up to kiss his cheek. "I love you," I whispered into his ear, "I love you too baby girl,"

* * *

Tuesday, December 5th, 2023

Logan giggled as her and Troy built a sand castle, Troy sculpted it while I lounged in the soft chair. The sun beat into my body and Troy glanced up, his baseball hat from high school perched on his head. He squinted at me and I squinted back at him causing him to break into a smile.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just like looking at you."

"I think you said that in high school…"

Troy smiled as he brushed his hands off on his shorts. Logan looked at him and Troy popped up, "Gabriella," he growled, I laughed, "Troy," he reached down for me and I screamed with laughter, Logan yelled something but I couldn't hear her. Troy went running to the ocean and I screeched trying to get away from him. I squirmed and I heard Logan again but nothing stopped Troy until I was drenched with very salty water.

Troy laughed as he walked away and went to join Logan, I pulled myself up and I stomped back to the chair with an annoyed look towards Troy. He was laughing still while I dripped wet, "Was that necessary?"

"Completely,"

"I didn't like it," Logan stated, "Good thing I didn't care you into the ocean," Troy said tapping her nose, Logan scrunched her face and I laughed as I wiped my face off and I rubbed my eyes with a dry towel. I pulled my cell phone out to see Melissa had called me and Mallory had as well. I decided to call Mallory back vs. Melissa, as she was still a touchy subject still with Troy. Josh still wasn't sure what he was going to do and he was still pissed off at Melissa.

"I swear to god if you brag about Hawaii I will kick your ass." I stifled a laugh, "Hello to you too,"

"Drew is sick, Audrey is even sicker," Mallory ignored my hello greeting as she went on to ramble about her miserable morning. I sighed, "I'm sorry. What is wrong with them?" I brushed sand off of my leg while Troy cocked his head at me. I waved him off and I rolled off the chair to go get more to drink. "I don't know, Drew is just coughing and oozing with something." I could see her shudder in my mind and I smiled to myself, "Audrey has a really high fever and Colin is coming home to take her to the doctor soon."

"Good, did you just call to vent?"

"No, I actually needed to tell you something and I also needed to have an adult conversation," I giggled as I understood, adult conversations were always good, "What's up?" I pressed my cup into the fridge to receive ice. "Colin wants to go out of town for some reason, I don't know, I don't understand how we can afford to do such a thing but whatever, clearly we can go into debt but anyways, I didn't know if you could watch the kids? Don't be afraid to say no but I was offering to you first since you don't have a lot going on."

"When?"

"The weekend before Christmas,"

"I shouldn't be too busy nor should Troy. Logan would love to have Audrey around because the poor girl is lonely." Mallory sighed, "Still nothing?"

"We stopped," I told her, I almost told her about us starting again soon but I didn't need to stress and if I didn't talk about it then I wouldn't stress as much. I just nodded my head and Mallory groaned, "Drew, Gabs, I gotta go. Thank you so much, I'll talk to you more when you get back. I love you, thank you,"

"Love you too and good luck!"

She grunted, "I'll need it."

She hung up and I took my lemonade back down to the beach where Logan and Troy were now playing in the waves. Troy was carrying Logan on his shoulders as they wafted down into the water. I settled back into my seat as I took this opportunity to call Melissa.

"Hi," she said quickly, "You okay?" I asked her, "Yea, I just…Josh came to me this morning and he wants to be legally separated." I could hear the pain in her voice but yet she chose the actions that brought them here. "I don't know what you expected Melissa,"

"I don't know I expected that maybe this baby would make him think a little. How can we bring a baby into the world without the core to the relationship here? We are starting the baby off wrong without parents and showing them the wrong way of how to do this. I still love Josh and I know underneath all of his hate he still loves me as well. He doesn't look at me with anger anymore, he just looks at me with sadness."

"Josh doesn't want me budding in." I told her, "He got mad at me because since you are pregnant that I am going to defend you."

"I think he keeps forgetting you were my friends too,"

"I will never stand by your actions but I do want you guys to work it out. You cannot do that talking to me. You need to call and talk to him."

"I have tried!"

"Then give him space." I encouraged, "He just needs some space."

Logan and Troy started to come back up the beach, "I gotta go Mel, just…give him space okay?"

"Okay,"

We hung up and Troy put Logan down next to me and he shook over me like a dog, "Thanks," I said, he smiled, "You are more than welcome."

* * *

I rubbed lotion on my legs as Troy was doing bedtime tonight. I heard him come up the stairs, he came through the doorway and he pulled off his t-shirt with one fluid motion. I arched an eyebrow at him as he kicked his pants and boxers off as well. I stared at my _naked _husband with a longing look, "Come on," he said, he grabbed my hand and he dragged me out to the balcony where a hot tub sat in the corner.

I laughed as I ditched my tank top and shorts as I followed Troy in. "Do you remember Cancun?" Troy asked me, I couldn't help but giggle, "That was a fun trip." I wrapped my legs around his waist as I started to kiss him. My lips walked over his collarbone and he sucked in a tight breath as the bubbles popped up around us. Troy seemed on edge and I pulled back to look at him. "You okay?" I asked, Troy smiled, "Of course,"

"Nope, something is bugging you," I redirected, Troy laughed, "It's nothing,"

"It's something," I told him, Troy sighed, he moved to get out and I wonder what happened. He was the one to lead this one and now he was upset over something? I followed him out as I wrapped a towel around my body and Troy slipped on a pair of basketball shorts, "Troy?" I called, he looked at me, "What?"

"What happened? You were the one to start the sex and then you get all grumpy,"

"Grumpy?"

"I don't know, you seemed so excited for sex and then the next second you are distant."

Troy rubbed his forehead, "My elbow hurts." He mumbled, "It throbs pretty much all the time," my heart sank into my stomach as I looked at him, "What? When was the last time you threw a ball?" I asked him, "October but it started in October."

"Troy,"

"It never popped," he said sitting up, "It just hurts. I am hoping it is just sprained a little or something, I just," he rubbed his forehead and I looked at him with a broken heart. He was obviously upset over this and he had kept it from me since October. I had no idea. "Troy,"

"It's nothing Gabs,"

"It is something, you obviously are in pain to stop sex."

"It is just a bad day."

"Troy, if it is something then you need to start the process now."

"Nothing is _wrong_." Troy hissed, Troy had been pitching for over fifteen years, a lot longer than that most likely and one of these days his elbow wouldn't be able to take the stress any longer. I felt tears in my eyes because Troy wouldn't do anything until he knew he couldn't anymore. He would never just choose to do the surgery until he started throwing again and he found out that it wasn't going to be possible.

I walked out of the room because Troy seeing me like this, coming to the realization for him hurt. It hurt me and I wish he wouldn't do this to himself but he was going to drag it out. He wasn't going to go looking for help until he knew that it would affect his team. I sank into the couch, "Gabs,"

"Troy, I need a minute."

"It isn't as bad as I made it out to be. I am giving it the off season and if it doesn't get any better then I will talk to them at the start of Spring Training. For now, I am just giving it rest." I looked at Troy and he knelled in front of me. "It is doing better," he assured, "Much better,"

"Troy, you should just get it checked out now."

"And have them tell me to just get the surgery? I can probably push through next season,"

"And then miss half of one year and the beginning of another? Aren't you just better off getting the surgery now and being ready for next season?"

"If I wait till Spring Training it will be just the same and if it gets better then I can push through this season and then do it. We are at the crisp of getting somewhere." I only nodded my head because I couldn't talk him down from this one. I leaned forward and I put my forehead to his, "If you have it, it is not the end of the world. You'll sit out one season," Troy stroked my face, "I know, I just…" letting out a long breath I kissed him softly.

Troy deepened the kiss and his arms wrapped around me, he lifted me up and he took me upstairs. Our kisses were tender and sweet, the way her touched me made everything explode. Soft touches and quick kisses making this better than it would have been.

* * *

_Thursday, December 7__th__, 2023_

"Mommy," I looked at Logan and I instantly knew she had a fever. Her eyes were drowsy, her cheeks were flushed, and she sounded like she didn't just sleep twelve hours. I opened my arms and she crawled into them. Troy went on a run on the beach this morning for a double workout. Logan pressed her face into my chest and I felt her shaking against me. "What hurts sweet girl?" I whispered, "My throat," she whimpered, if this were strep then it would be her third round of it this year.

I kissed her forehead to feel her forehead hot, "Oh sweet girl," I said quietly, I pulled her into the bed as I hugged her close as she started to whimper. I picked up my phone and I dialed Troy, he answered, breathless. "What's up?" he asked, he panted, as the sun was already getting hot.

"Logan is sick," I told him, "Hell," he muttered, "What's wrong?"

"Throat, fever,"

"This is the third time in like two months,"

"I know," I said, "I know, we need to see if we can get her into an emergency care doctor." I mumbled, Troy sighed, "I'll turn around."

"Thank you," I told him, "You're welcome, I'll be there soon." I hung up the phone as Logan was sobbing; I tucked her close to me as she was in pain. She acted slower and was exhausted yesterday but I just thought it was the sun and the playing she was doing. I rubbed her back and she stuffed her face into my chest. She seemed to get strep so easily and I knew the words of getting her tonsils out were coming.

"Momma, it hurts,"

"I know baby girl," I kissed her forehead and it was blazing. I heard the front door open and Troy come bouncing up the stairs; he came into the room, his shirt soaking wet with sweat and his shorts riding on his hips. His Nikes laced up tightly and he came into the room in quick strides. He reached over Logan to kiss the top of my head and Logan looked at him. She started to cry and reached over for Troy.

"Oh baby girl," he held her tight as he nodded towards the door, I agreed and as I slipped out of bed. I put on a pair of Nike shorts with a t-shirt. I slipped my flip-flops on as Troy was carrying her to a car. I put in an address for a clinic as Troy buckled her in tightly. She moaned and groaned from the back seat and then began to sob. I climbed into the back seat with her as I pressed my lips to her forehead. "I'm here baby girl, I'm here,"

When she got strep she normally got it pretty horrible. I always felt bad but it only lasted about forty-eight hours after we got medicine in her. Licking my lower lip, I held her hand as Troy tried to navigate the Hawaiian streets that we hadn't braved very often. He cursed underneath of his breath while he pulled around and did a U-turn.

Logan was finally starting to rest against the car seat as she just whimpered. I stroked her hand gently while I kissed her temple gently. "I love you,"

Her eyes were dead on the inside, the blue gone to a dark gray with pain buried beneath it. The look in her eyes, I never wanted to see in Logan's eyes ever again. It broke my heart a million in ten times over. Troy pulled into a CVS with a minute clinic. Troy got out as I unbuckled her and Troy took her.

I followed Troy in and I went to sign in…a routine that we found all too familiar.

* * *

Troy was curled up with Logan in her bed as he whispered to her quietly. I leaned against the door as she got very little relief since we left the doctors office this morning. Troy and I were taking turns holding her and trying to keep her calm. She refused to eat anything and Tylenol wasn't doing its job very well.

I walked away from the door and I grabbed my cell phone as I called my mom. "Gabi!"

"Hi momma,"

"How are you sweetie?"

"I would be better if my daughter didn't have strep." I said quietly, "Again?" I nodded my head even though she couldn't see, my throat tightened as I tried to breathe. "Yea, again and it is one of the worst ones that we have encountered."

"I'm sorry,"

"It's okay," I breathed, "I just hate seeing her in pain."

"Tell me about it. It hurts me that you are hurt," I sighed as I buried my face into my arm. "Mom, I don't know what to do."

"Just do what you always do. Love her." I sighed looking out at the ocean, "Have you had a pleasant vacation until today?"

"Fabulous," my mood perked up as I thought about all of the fun we were having until today. "Logan is having a grand of the time on the beach and being in and out of the pool. We haven't left the property much at all except to get groceries or go out to eat."

"When do you come home?"

"Tuesday," I told her, "Sounds like a fun vacation,"

"It is. Troy and I are having a good time."

"Good, good," I let out a long air of breath, "I have to go mom. Thank you for talking me off the ledge."

"Anytime sweet girl,"

* * *

_Saturday, December 9__th__, 2023_

Logan was sleeping on the couch while Troy and I had breakfast together. She was finally starting to get a little bit better and was getting back to normal activities. Troy and I were both exhausted but this is what we did. We did this as a team and we some how did it well.

Troy finished his eggs while he then rested his head onto the counter. "What a trip,"

"This makes me so excited for our trip, just me and you and not sick children." I couldn't help but laugh out loud with a nod. "St. John has never sounded better." I reached across to tug at Troy's hand and he smiled up at me, "I guess we should get her up so she will sleep tonight." My eyes looked at Logan and I grinned like the devil, "Or not," I whispered, I reached across the counter as I kissed him. He laughed, "I love the way you think."

His arms wrapped around me and I wrapped around him, "Gross," I broke away with laughter as we turned to look at Logan; her blue eyes were open and looking at us. Troy took three giant steps and had her in his arms. She giggled like crazy and I smiled shaking my head at the two of them.

* * *

**Sorry – Lame chapter. It starts getting interesting next chapter. It really does.**

**Thanks for the support! **

**Please Review! **


	5. Unexpected Surprises

**Happy Opening Day! **

* * *

Chapter 5 – Unexpected Surprise

Wednesday, January 24th, 2024

I folded a pair of Logan's shorts and I put them in a box that would be shipped down to Arizona tomorrow. We were leaving on Monday as she would complete this week of pre-school and then wouldn't be back until March. It was scary that next year would be her last year of pre-school and I would have to start staying behind instead of going to Arizona. We weren't normally as concerned with her missing pre-school as long as we kept working with her on the basics.

I grabbed a couple of different t-shirts and shorts and I laid them down into the box. I had a raging headache for the past week and Troy finally decided that maybe it was a good idea to take her to school for once this morning on his way to Swings. I was getting some work done but I also was hesitant on everything I was doing. I seemed off and I didn't feel hot this morning. Troy had battled the flu two weeks ago and was just now on the mend. Logan spent a lot of time with his parents and my parents while he was sick.

Troy and I had spent the past week in St. John and it was a blissful trip. After the chaos of family holidays it was nice for the two of us to just get away. We spent more time having sex than doing anything on the beach. I seemed to be in the mood for it a lot more and Troy was rather enjoying it.

I sat up alert as my wheels started to spin. Oh my god.

Leaving Logan's room in a tear I grabbed my cell phone and scrolled to my period calendar. I held my breath as I had missed my period. A week ago. My stomach lurched into my throat as I picked up my cell phone. I called Mallory as I begged her to come over and then my next phone call was to Ellie. I was holding my breath as I sat down on the couch. How was I this stupid to miss the symptoms? I craved sex on a regular basis, I had raging headaches and I felt sick but I had yet to actually puke.

I was pregnant.

I felt tears in my eyes as I thought about it and I didn't actually know when Troy and I didn't use a condom. We did a couple of times in St. John and we didn't some other times but that didn't make any sense. We wouldn't have gotten pregnant in less than a week, or, I wouldn't know about it in less than a week. When? I took a deep breath again and the door burst open at my 911.

"What the hell?" Ellie echoed, I laughed as she panted, Mallory was quick behind her and I looked between the both of them. "I think I might be pregnant." They both gaped at me with confusion, "What?" I nodded my head with a laugh, "I don't know, I was packing up Logan's clothes and I was wondering why I felt like shit and why this and this and my period is a week late." Mallory laughed as she hugged me, "Have you taken a test?"

"No, not yet. I'm scared," I confirmed, Mallory understood and Ellie pulled me closer to her as well in a hug. "Let's do this together girl," I smiled as we loaded into Mallory's car, shoving around the toys that were littered everywhere. Sitting in the passenger seat I laughed thinking about finding out I was pregnant with Logan. "Did I ever tell you about the time I found out I was pregnant with Logan?"

"Besides hiding it for weeks on end?" Ellie said annoyed, I giggled, "I dropped a box of tampons and that's how I learned that I was several weeks late. When you don't get your period you just kind of forget about it and time passes."

"How late are you?"

"A week,"

"Are you ever a week late?"

"Since Logan I have not been very regular." Mallory shared a look with Ellie and I started to talk more and I smiled with more easiness. She pulled into a CVS a little off the beaten path and we walked inside. I grabbed a couple of pregnancy tests and then I demanded that we go to lunch first. I would drink several waters and then we would do this because maybe…maybe I just wasn't ready yet.

* * *

Curled up in my bed I rested my head on the pillow when I heard Logan and Troy return home after a long day of school and playing baseball at Swings. It was practice night so Troy would eat dinner and most likely go back. "Brie?"

"Mama?"

I didn't answer their calls as Troy talked to Logan, the TV turned on and I heard Troy come down the hallway. He opened the bedroom door as I was still curled up in a ball, "Brie?" he asked, I didn't move and he moved rather quickly from the door to the bed, my foot twitched and I heard his body relax. "What's wrong?" he asked me, I didn't respond, I just looked at the wall. My eyes bored into it and I tried to breath but I couldn't.

"Brie, baby," He spooned in next to me and I tried to just let it go and not even tell Troy about it but I couldn't do that. I turned over to press my face into his chest, "I thought I was pregnant," I mumbled quietly, "I'm late, I crave sex, and I feel sick but it must be a virus because I got another negative sign." Troy let out a really long breath of air and he pulled me close, "Oh Brie," I tried to stop my new fresh round of tears and Troy didn't seem to mind as I just relaxed against him.

"You seriously sound pregnant," he whispered, "Are you sure it wasn't a faulty test or anything?"

I shrugged, "I can't see another negative sign. If it persists then maybe I will do another but I can't right now." Troy only nodded his head, "Okay," he kissed me forehead and he talked to me quietly. I didn't listen too much of anything he said, I just laid there and listened to his voice. I knew Logan would grow antsy soon and need attention so I started to get up but Troy eased me down gently. "Is it even possible for me to be pregnant?" Troy couldn't hide a smile and he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know,"

I eyed him and he raised an eyebrow, "Tell me what is going on in your mind." He asked, I shrugged, "I just thought it finally happened and it was least expected. I didn't think anything of it and all of a sudden I could have been pregnant. It made me so excited and I couldn't stop smiling and then the negative came back…"

_Flashback _

_I laughed sitting with Ellie and Mallory as we were talking about Drew and Emerson. They were both a handful as children but they both were so funny. I smiled as I tucked my legs closer to me and I rocked gently on my bed while we waited for the test to be finished. I wondered what the test was doing, calculating slowly about what sign to offer up to me. I let out a long breath when my phone dinged alerting me that hey, your life could change at any minute. _

_Quick thoughts of negative results came into my head but I quickly banished them, as I felt pregnant. I had many of the symptoms of being pregnant so how could I not be pregnant? Ellie looked at me and then the thought of being pregnant and losing the baby to a miscarriage crossed through my mind again and I felt destroyed on the inside because I am not sure I could do that again. I wasn't sure if I wanted to be pregnant at this point. Too many scary thoughts crossed through my head quickly and I felt panicked. _

"_I can't do it." I mumbled, "Gabs, you seem pregnant." Ellie encouraged, I let out a long rush of air as I forced my legs to stand up. My knees wobbled from underneath of me as I pictured Troy's beautiful smile and his tight hug when I told him that we finally, finally did it after such a long time and it would most likely be right near the end of the season. IT was going to be a good thing! I knew it, I felt it, and I just knew I was pregnant. The other time I took the tests I took them because I wanted to be pregnant. _

_I felt pregnant this time. _

_Logan would be so excited to finally be a big sister. I picked up the stick as I blinked once, I blinked twice, and I blinked a third time before I felt the tears pool in my eyes. Troy's smile turned into a concerned look in my head and my heart cracked underneath of the pressure as I leaned forward until my legs rested against the counter, my knees buckled from underneath of me as I tried not to start crying now. I didn't want to start crying because then I would feel weak, like a failure. _

"_Gabi, I can't tell if they are happy tears or sad tears…" I covered my face as an ugly sob escaped my throat as I sank to the floor. My legs couldn't hold my weight from underneath of me any longer as I just cried. Malloy and Ellie held me tight until I broke free. I had to finish packing up all of our big boxes to be shipped tomorrow. I went into Logan's room quietly and I started to pack again like nothing had happened. I let out a long breath and I folded clothes again. _

_Ellie sat on Logan's bed and she began to help fold the clothes and Mallory started to help as well. I could barely see through my tears but we finished it quickly and then we moved to my closet as well. Mallory and Ellie didn't try to talk to me we just folded clothes and taped boxes shut. I bit down on my lip gently and I looked up at them, "Thank you so much you guys," I whispered, "I'm sorry I dragged you here,"_

"_Sweetie, it's okay," Ellie hugged me again, "You'll get it one day, and you'll get that baby. You'll make Troy a dad again and you'll make Logan a big sister but right now is not a good time. It is out there, I know it," Mallory squeezed my hand and I smiled through the tears, "Thank you guys,"_

"_Are you going to tell Troy?"_

"_Yes," _

"_Good," they hugged me tightly on the side and I smiled, "I love you guys," _

_End Flashback _

Troy sighed, "I'm sorry baby,"

"I'll be okay,"

"I know you will," he kissed me gently and I wrapped my arms around him and I just held him for a moment, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Troy's POV

I swung the bat with frustration as the ball wailed into the net far away. Somebody whistled behind me as I hit the next ball again, "Do they wish they could make you the DH on your off days?" the ball clicked again with the bat and I saw that the machine was out. I threw my bat as I ripped the batting gloves off my hands. I glanced up to see Cody and Zach watching me, I frowned at the two of them as I went out to swipe my card again.

Cody reached for my shoulder and I brushed away from him, "Dude, is something wrong?" I let out a long frustrated breath of air as I looked at the two grown men. "I'm fucking pissed," Cody and Zach both raised their eyebrows in response as I sat down on the bench, "Gabi thought she was pregnant again. She took another test and it fucking destroyed her when she got the negative back." Cody sighed, "Troy,"

"Stop, okay? I know that it will happen but you didn't see her face, the amount of hurt that she is in all the time because of this. And when she does get fucking pregnant she is in constant fear of losing the baby. I don't know why we are even trying anymore because it destroys her."

Cody and Zach only shared a look before they decided to speak, "Troy, bud," Zach sat on the other side of me as he looked ahead, "Alex had troubles as well, we never really told anybody because we didn't see it as a huge issue. We weren't too concerned about it and I saw those faces. I know those faces. It did start to break her heart and then it happened. You have Logan though. Focus on her," I let out a sigh, "I know, normally, I don't have this problem but she is tore about it."

"I do like that your therapy method is crushing a baseball," Cody popped up and he ran to the back to pick up a couple of different balls. He laughed, "Dude, you left dents in these. Why don't they let you bat more often?" I laughed, "It's something I still find therapy in when I shut down my elbow for the winter. I still take batting practice all the time. I loved hitting."

"You were good at it, I was always disappointed that you didn't go to the NL." I shrugged my shoulders, I got back up easily and I stretched my back muscles out.

I walked away from the bench as I went back into the cage to retrieve my bat, "Cody, will you swipe it for me?" Cody only nodded as he did and I set myself up, the bat relaxed against my shoulder and I hit the next three balls that came my way, the machine blinked, I waited, and I crushed the next one while my bat when splintering around the cage. "Fuck," I backed away from the cage, as ten more baseballs should be exiting the machine.

"Holy shit man, you just crushed that bat."

I let out a long sigh; "I guess I am just full of anger towards the world today."

Cody patted my back, "I understand man."

* * *

Gabi's POV

_Friday, January 26__th__, 2024 _

I applied lipstick to my lips while Logan played with my make-up on the counter next to me. She stuck her fingers into the eye shadow and smeared it around. "Momma, where are you going?"

"On a date with your daddy," I told her, she sighed, "Why?"

"Because I would like some time with your daddy without you."

"Why?"

"Because?"

"Because why?" I laughed, "Because your daddy and I would like to just talk without being asked a question."

"What's a question?"

"The things you keep asking me."

She shrugged and picked up my lipstick to apply that to her face, I ran my fingers through my hair and I took a deep breath. "Alyssa is going to come over to play." Logan gasped, "Aly!" I nodded and she bounced off the counter and her little legs took off running. I smiled as I finished doing my make-up. I went out to the bedroom as Troy was tying his shoe. "What did you tell Logan?"

"That Aly was coming over to play," Troy smiled as he finished tying his shoe, he planted his foot on the floor and I sighed as I clasped my watch onto my wrist and Troy stood up as he was dressed up in a black pair of slacks with a button down t-shirt, his sleeves rolled up, and no hat. Troy smiled up at me, his hands slipped into mine as he pulled me into a gentle kiss. I smiled as I leaned into him a little, "I love you,"

"Are you ready?" I shook my head and I sat down on his lap, my maxi skirt rising up as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He smirked, "What are you doing?" I kissed him and then I rested my head onto his shoulder. "I just want to be close to you," Troy wrapped his arms around my waist and he held me, "You okay?"

"I'm happy we are getting a date night."

"Me too."

"Momma! Momma!" Aly must have pulled in and I slid off of Troy's lap. I kiss him again and I went over to slip on a pair of heels while adding my necklace, rings, and bracelets. I twisted my wedding ring around in a circle while Troy went to greet Alyson. Going downstairs Troy and Alyson were catching up since Logan's birthday party and I smiled at her, "Hi,"

"Hi Gabi,"

"You are looking good, kind of glow," I laughed, "I see. It might be from our vacation last week." She smiled at me and I smiled back at her, I went into the kitchen to grab water and Troy was putting his wallet and phone into his pocket. Aly and Logan were already playing with something; I went over to kiss the top of Logan's head. "Be good for Aly?"

"Momma, I always am," I smiled and I nipped her chin with my finger, she giggled and Troy kissed her cheek. We walked to the garage door as I picked up my jacket and Troy grabbed his jacket as well. I took one last look at Logan and I started down the stairs to the garage. Troy followed me, as we were both pretty quiet for some reason. "She looked silly,"

"She had fun putting on my make-up,"

Troy nodded his head as he slipped the keys into the ignition and started the car. He pulled out of the driveway and down the street, I reached over and I rubbed Troy's knee gently. "Are you okay?" I asked him, "I don't know, how are you?"

"I'm not sure," I said glancing out the window, "I am ready for a change of scenery,"

"Brie, do we need to talk? We haven't talked much about it since it happened."

"What's there to talk about? I just got too excited," Troy, sighed frustrated with me and I stayed quiet only knowing it would frustrate him further. I bit down on my lip as I smiled, "I was thinking about when Logan was tiny and she would sleep on our chests. She would curl up with her butt in the air and grip our shirts." I felt Troy's stare into the back of my head as I looked out the window. I smiled out the window, "her tiny cry but she could move mountains,"

"Brie," he said quietly, I felt my hairs stand on ends while I turned to look at him, "I'm okay, I was just thinking about Logan. I was thinking about babies. I have baby fever. Is that so bad?" I asked him, he shook his head, Troy smiled as he looked out, "My favorite is when she would crawl to us as fast as she could after games, she would latch her arms around our legs and not let go." I laughed, "She always missed us in those early ones and then Alyssa became her favorite."

I giggled and nodded with a laugh, "I have no idea what we are going to do after this season."

"Oh God, I know,"

I leaned over as I giggled, "After dinner can we go to Swings?" Troy looked over at me with a sideways glance, "What?"

"When was the last time we went to Swings late at night together?" Troy laughed, "College?"

"It has been forever. My favorite memory is laying on the bench at two in the morning watching you switch between pitching and hitting in the cages. I would tuck my hood over my head and I would just watch you. I knew you would be good and here we are, so many years into your professional baseball career, a veteran." Troy smiled and he pulled into a nice restaurant, something I could have cared less for. "Troy,"

"Hm?"

"Can we like…go to Applebee's?" Troy laughed and looked at me as if I was joking, we normally avoided small restaurants as they were swamped with fans most of the time but I was so sick of fancy. I wanted greasy and fun and terrible service. Once Troy realized I was serious he squinted as he looked at me, "What's wrong with you?"

"I don't know, I just…" I looked at the restaurant, "I don't care for this." I said waving my hand, "I don't care for eating uppity food with a big glass of wine. I want a beer and a cheeseburger." Troy laughed, "Now, that is something I can do." He put the car into reverse and we were out of the parking lot in a flash.

Troy pulled into a little hole in the wall burger joint about ten minutes later and I kicked off my heels and dug around in the back for a pair of flip-flops. Troy unbuttoned a couple of buttons on his shirt and rolled his sleeves one notch higher. I let my hair out of the perfect bun and released it among my back. Troy moved out of the car and I followed behind him. My flip-flops crunched beneath the gravel and I giggled as I put my hand into his. "What is this sudden change of mind?"

"I don't know, I just didn't care for fancy food tonight. I really just want a night with you." Troy opened the door for me and I went in as he followed me. I smiled softly as we walked up to the counter looking over the menu. Troy squeezed my shoulders gently, "Go find a seat, I'll order,"

"Okay," I went and I looked around for an empty table when somebody recognized me. I ducked my head and I went over to the far corner booth and I slid into the back. Troy came moments later with a number and two chilled beers.

"Here you go my lady," He slid in next to me as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me close. I took in sniff of his aftershave as I laid my head on his shoulder. "I have been spotted three times so far," Troy said with a little laugh, I agreed, "Me too," he rubbed my knee gently with his finger. A small stroke and I pressed into him as I took a sip of my beer.

"Truth," Troy said, a game that we started in high school and carried over until now as a game we play every now and then to just see what was on our minds. I giggled, "Favorite moment with Logan," I asked, we always ended with Troy asking a question so I always went first.

Troy laughed, "That is a hard one," he thought about it when they brought our food to the table. Troy passed me my burger and his burger while we split the fries between us. "I would have to say one of my all-time favorite memories of her is every Christmas morning." Troy said, I agreed with a nod, as she is always full of life every Christmas morning, even when she is down sick with something. She pounces on our bed and begs to open presents at five thirty in the morning.

"What do you miss most about high school?" Troy asked glancing over at me, I tucked my feet underneath of me as I took a bite of my burger. Grease falling out the sides and some of the condiments leaking out. This was a good burger.

Once I finished my bite, I thought about his questions.

"Us," I told him, he looked at me kind of surprised, as we were only two years of high school. "Really?" I nodded my head, "The simplicity of our lives was amazing in high school. We lived down the street from each other and we did everything together." I took a bite of my burger again and followed it with a drink of beer. "I mean, watching you at Swings, going to all of your games, being with you and having fun with the team was always something special."

"The dream team," Troy said with a little laugh, I nodded my head, as it was the dream team of the high school ages. Troy had a couple of bites left while I had half of my burger when I asked my next question. "Tell me more about your arm," I said softly, my eyes flickered up to him and his jaw tightened for a moment and then released. Nobody had mentioned anything since he brought it up in Hawaii. Troy finished his burger in two bites and he thought about what he was going to say while I took another drink of my beer.

"Its just sore," he said, "There isn't much to say." He told me, a flat lie escaped his mouth and I looked at him, "Troy Bolton, I have known you a very long time and just like you know when I lie, I know when you lie and the last time I checked the name to the game was truth."

He took a couple of fries and smeared them in a special sauce the place served, he chewed slowly trying to avoid the question but this would mean he would lose after a lot of years of playing. I finished off my burger and Troy sighed, "It never popped so it isn't that bad. I promise Gabs, it feels a lot better than it did at the end of last season."

I went to say something else when he pressed his finger to my lips, "No, it is my turn." I frowned in response and it caused him to grin. "Anyways, I want to know how you are feeling," I knew what he meant behind the sentence I just wasn't sure how to answer it.

"I'm feeling okay, I still have headaches every morning and nausea." This caused Troy to raise an eyebrow, "Are you sure you don't want to take another test?"

"I don't want to see the negative and that was two questions," I said, I ate another fry as Troy laughed, "Fine,"

"Would you want a boy or a girl?" Troy seemed confused about the statement but answered, "Boy, I mean, I love Logan but we need some more male power in the house. I don't need it being all girly and pink in my life." I smiled, "I think a boy would be fun…"

"Do you want another beer?" Troy asked, I looked at my half full bottle and I nodded, "Yes, please," Troy agreed and went back up to the counter to get another one while I finished the one I had. When he came back he slid into the booth, "Okay, favorite city to travel to,"

"Oh easy, New York or Boston," Troy smiled, "You just love New York,"

"I had a lot of fun in New York."

"The second time around,"

"Yes, the second time around."

I thought about my next question as I smiled, "Where do you want to go one day?" I asked him, he always asked me where I wanted to go but I never asked him. "Wow, I have to choose one?"

"Yup,"

He thought about it for a while as we both nursed our second beers, in absolutely no rush to be anywhere. "I would probably pick Africa,"

"Africa?" he nodded his head, "I have heard so much about it. I have always been interested." I smiled at him and he squeezed my shoulder gently. Troy leaned back a little and I looked out the window to see more cars pulling in. "Can you believe Logan is four?"

"It's hard right? She acts so much older than that." Troy squeezed my shoulder gently; we kept talking and throwing questions back and forth. We stayed off of the hard topics and I drank another beer with Troy, as we were both laughing a little too hard. Troy fished out his keys from his pocket and he dangled them in front of me. "Want to go to Swings?" I looked at him as I glanced up at him, "Isn't it closed?" I looked at my watch and Troy held up one key.

He laughed, "Do you know that I have my own key?" I laughed, "Well what are we doing here?" I scrambled out of the booth and Troy followed me as we laughed all of the way to the car. I thought about it and I looked at Troy, "How many beers did you have?" I asked, he held up two fingers compared to my three. Our limit to driving was two beers and no hard alcohol. I didn't even notice that Troy didn't have a third when I did.

Climbing into his car he drove across the town to Swings. He pulled in and I slipped out of the car, as it was dark. I giggled and Troy laughed as he unlocked the door. "What time is it?" I asked, "Ten forty-five," Troy said, "I told Alyssa we would be home by midnight," I nodded as he dragged me into Swings and I quickly went in search of a baseball helmet and a bat. I then went to the back fridge that the kids didn't know about where the beer was stashed.

Troy laughed when I came back with two beers, I would make a small exception with the two-beer rule, as we were only a couple of blocks from the house. He also had the first beer hours ago. I handed him his while I walked into the cage after taking a drink. Troy grinned, "This is hot. My favorite lady with a beer in one hand and a bat in the other." I winked at him, "You just watch me," Troy slid the card and I eased the bat back and the first ball came at a shockingly slow pace. I grunted, "Troy,"

"What, I am trying to see how drunk you are."

"I have had three beers!"

"Working on that fourth, sailor!"

I giggled as the next one came a little faster and I smacked it down the middle, "Ouch, second baseman got that one." I turned around and I flipped him off, he laughed as I turned to focus on the next ball coming down the middle. It hit that one to the left side, "That might have been a gapper,"

"Hell yes it is," Troy chuckled as I made contact with every ball, "Can I pitch to you?" I turned around on my heels as the last ball was pitched to me, "What?" Troy shrugged, "I'll go easy."

"Hell no, I don't want easy,"

"So is that a yes?"

I nodded my head, "Do I need a mask?" Troy laughed, "You think you are funny,"

"I do, I do think I am." I winked at him as I took another drink of my beer, I looked behind me, "We should have called Cody," I said with a frown, Troy laughed, "So he could protect you?" I shrugged, "I don't know, is my husband going to be mean to me?" Troy laughed as he came over, his arms locking around my neck as he started to kiss me. I giggled as his tongue ran over my lips as my mouth parted gently for him. "Do you know I have always wanted to have sex at Swings?" Troy breathed into my ear, I laughed, "Really?"

"Oh yea. In high school it was never possible because if I was there Lance or Gary or my dad was there with me to work. Now, I have my own key, it is eleven fifteen and I for sure know that Lance and Gary are not here. My dad will not show up and I have you all to myself." I kissed him to shut him up and he wrapped his arms around me tightly, he moved out of the cage and he found a wall to press me back up against. I slid my legs over his waist as his hands slid up my shirt. His fingers were kneading my breasts gently and I moaned against his lips, "Uh…you may not have very long," I whimpered, Troy glanced at me in surprise, as our clothes were being ditched left and right.

* * *

_Sunday, January 28__th__, 2024_

Troy turned a burger over on the grill as the group around us laughed for the last time till March. Josh and Melissa were both here tonight, together, as they were slowly working things out during a marriage counseling thing and I really think it was helping them. Josh didn't trust her much so Melissa was going down to Spring Training for the entire time to spend it with him and she was leaving her manager in charge while she was gone.

Cody and Becca were tending to Ben and Anna as Becca was starting to look pregnant. She was due in the beginning of June with baby number three. Ellie and Chase were starting to feed Emerson some food, as she was grumpy earlier. Mallory and Collin were dealing with their two children as they were settling in when Zach and Alex showed up with Hanson. I chewed on my lip as Troy's family was here as well mingling along with everybody.

Logan came running out the door and down the stairs as we were leaving tomorrow morning for Arizona. I licked over my lips, which were dry, as I felt terrible. I must have gotten a virus or something as I continued throughout the day and I felt worse. I sat down on the patio as the fire was blazing keeping everybody on the deck warm. I was shivering though and Troy must have glanced over and caught me as he walked over. "Hey, you look really pale." I looked up at him, "You feeling okay?"

I just nodded my head, "I think I am going to make sure everything is okay inside," Troy agreed as I walked inside, I helped set out food and everything when Troy came into the house with all of the food. Once he set the plate down he slipped his arm around my waist, "You okay?"

"I'm tired and I don't feel so hot but I'll be okay," Troy kissed the top of my head as our friends were all being loud about something. It was the yearly send-off as Troy and I were leaving tomorrow, Zach would follow the following week and Josh normally tagged along with Zach. Troy and I got our own apartment down there now as we stopped sharing with Zach and Josh two years ago as Logan got bigger. Troy and I liked to get down there early to get settled in before it got busy with workouts and broadcasting meetings.

I sat down on a stool as Becca and Mallory strolled in laughing about something, I smiled at them as Mallory leaned against me, "You okay? You seem kind of out of it." I shrugged, "Tired, Logan didn't sleep well last night and kept us up most of the night."

"Troy looks pretty upbeat," I grumbled, "Logan kept me up last night. She kept having bad dreams." Mallory rubbed my back and I leaned back into her, "I am ready for the sun."

"I am extremely jealous."

"You better be girl," she smiled as she started to make plates; Logan came rushing in the back door with Zach right on her heels. She screamed running away from him and Zach ran further. Logan was excited to the fact that all of her baseball buddies would be back in the same room again. The rest of the party filtered into the house as they started to make plates and everything else while Zach came back carrying a giggling Logan. Ben and Audrey were giggling behind as Zach swooped up Ben as well.

I shook my head as Troy offered me a spot in line but I declined, "You okay?" I just nodded my head, "I'm just not hungry." I told him, "I ate a late lunch." Troy just nodded his head and kept moving. Ellie gave me a sideways glance and I gave her smile back as if not to worry about me. "Aunt Gabi," Audrey pulled on my shirt and I turned to look at her, "What's up?"

"Can you help me make food?" I nodded as I slid off my stool and I helped Audrey make her plate as Logan was with Troy. After we got all of the kids settled in their places the adults fixed their plates and I picked at a couple of things but I just wasn't feeling food. I mostly wanted to crawl into my bed and cuddle with Skip. I sat next to Troy and I tried to keep my eyes open as we were going to have a fun night but I just wasn't there.

"Gabs, what is the first thing you are doing in Arizona?" Alex asked, "Laying by a pool," she laughed and Logan grinned, "Swim?" I nodded, "You can swim all you want." Troy took a drink of his beer and I picked at a fry, I munched on it but it made my stomach shift in an unpleasant way. Troy reached down to rub my knee gently as we all started talking about Arizona. Troy's parents wouldn't make it down because Luke had a lot of practices. My dad would come down for about a month in March to spend time with Logan while I worked more and Troy focused. Logan loved spending time with my dad.

Chase said something and then Colin responded with a laugh, Josh was awful quiet by me and Melissa was even quieter. She was due in early July, wrecking havoc on Josh's season a little bit. Obviously it wasn't planned or anything but it was going to happen. If it all worked out the baby would come during the All-Star game and he would get to spend most of the week with it before reporting for the second half of duty in the outfields.

"Gabs," I looked up, "Yea?"

"You okay?"

"Just not feeling well." I responded, "I actually think I am going to head upstairs," I said quietly, Troy glanced at me as I leaned over to kiss the top of his head. "I just need some sleep," he squeezed my hand and I kissed the top of Logan's head, "We can swim all afternoon tomorrow," I said with a smile, she giggled and I hugged her quickly before heading upstairs and crawling into my bed before I could even put on my PJ's.

* * *

Troy's POV

"Is Gabi okay?" I turned to see Ellie, I put one of the last dishes in the dishwasher as I shrugged, "I don't know. She hasn't talked much about it."

"I figured. She was pretty distraught that day."

"Ellie, I think she is pregnant." Ellie arched an eyebrow in my direction, "What?" I nodded my head, "Just by the way she is acting. She is tired all the time, I mean, she is sleeping instead of hanging out with everybody. She is in the mood more often, she doesn't want to eat as much."

"She could just have a virus. Troy, it was pretty negative and I don't want to see her hurt again. Don't bring it up with her." I sighed, "I know, I just…I want it as bad as her. Maybe she wants it a bit more but I want another kid. It was never my dream to just have one kid." Ellie nodded as she glanced out the window, "Just give her some space. You know she shuts people out."

"She shouldn't shut me out," I mumbled, "True, but it is going to happen. You guys need to relax." I shut off the water and I rubbed my hands dry with a towel. "Is she okay?" I asked Ellie, Ellie gave me a smile, "She is Gabi. She always pulls through."

"What if one of these times she doesn't pull through?" Ellie shrugged her shoulders; "You and Logan make her really happy. She may dive underneath a little bit but she will always bob along the surface." I agreed as she squeezed my shoulder before walking off. I leaned back against the sink when my mom came over, she hugged me tightly, "You have a fantastic Spring Training," I hugged her, "Thanks mama," she smiled, "Are you alright? You look distracted."

"I am just thinking about Gabs,"

"Is she okay?"

"I don't know, we all have our physicals next week so she is probably just holding out till then." My mom nodded, "Always a trooper," I nodded with an airy laugh, "A trooper she is." My mom left and my dad came over for a good pat on the back, "I might sneak down for a weekend," I laughed, "Sounds good."

"Lolo!" my dad called, she came running over, exhaustion deep inside her eyes as she had been playing all night and it was way past her bedtime. I granted a later one, as she wouldn't see her friends until March. Hanson was the only other one who would come down to Spring Training and he was one compared to her four. I bid good-bye to many other people as Logan said good-bye as well. Josh and Zach would join me soon enough in Surprise.

Once everybody vacated the house, including Josh and Melissa who were awkwardly together tonight, I picked up Logan who was lying on the couch. "No bed,"

"Yes bed," I echoed, I marched down the hallway with her on my shoulders as she had changed a while ago into her PJ's, I undid her bed and I laid her down. "I want mommy," I tucked her hair behind her ear, "No, mommy doesn't feel good. She needs to sleep okay?" Logan shook her head and I bent over to kiss her forehead, "Hey, if you need something tonight wake me up okay? Not mommy,"

"I want mommy," she whined, "Logan, mommy will help you in the morning. Right now, it is you and I." Logan turned onto her side and I kissed her temple, "I love you Logi,"

"I love you too daddy,"

"Get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Okay,"

"If you are good we can swim all day,"

"Okay," she was slowly slipping off into dreamland, I got up off of the bed and I walked into our room just across the hallway. Gabi never even made it underneath the covers of the bed or changed her clothes. She just lay down and passed out. I walked over to her dresser as I pulled out a pair of shorts and I knew she was wearing a tank top underneath her sweater. She hates sleeping in jeans. I rolled her onto her back gently as she didn't even stir. I unbuttoned her jeans and I slipped them off her waist and down the rest of her body.

I put her legs through the shorts and back up the length of her body. I pulled off my shirt and took off my socks before easing her up in the bed next to me. She finally opened her eyes as I shut off the light. "Did you take my jeans off?"

"You bet," I pulled her against my chest and she turned over to press her face against me. "You okay?"

"I'm exhausted."

"Get some rest,"

"Okay," she mumbled already asleep.

* * *

Gabi's POV

_Wednesday, January 31__st__, 2024_

They took my blood as Logan and I did our yearly physical with the doctors that did all of the boy's physicals. He stopped taking the blood and I thanked him, as we didn't make Logan go through that. Just the basic finger stick and she was good. Once we were done, I took Logan out to the locker room and she giggled running around to each of the boys. Troy came over and he kissed the top of my head. I started to feel a little bit better. Logan ran up to Troy with a big grin on her face, "Daddy!"

"Logan!" he picked her up and he started to take her down to the field that he would practice on today. I was staying behind to get a little bit of rest as I had been pretty busy entertaining Logan and doing some school work with her. Today was my day to go chill by the pool and not have to worry about my toddler drowning. I escaped out of the back, since Spring Training had not officially start yet it was pretty laid back around here. Spring Training didn't really start until two weeks from yesterday.

Seeking out of the back I walked to the car when somebody grabbed my waist, I screamed and he laughed. I swatted his hand, "Dylan Brett! I will call your wife and you know that is hell." Dylan laughed again and I turned around to hug him. "How are you?" I asked leaning into him. He smiled, "Good,"

"Heard Brooke is due any day now?" Dylan sighed, "Impatiently."

I laughed and I nodded, "Poor girl. I went pretty late with Logan,"

"How is Logan?"

"A fireball."

"Where are you headed too?"

"My hotel to lounge by a pool. I am getting over some virus."

"Mind if I join? I only have so many days left without a baby in my life." I nodded as I hugged him again, "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

We walked back to my car and we were talking about some stuff, "How are you and Troy?"

"We are Troy and Gabi," I said with a shrug, "I saw him pitching earlier and he didn't look so hot." I looked over at him alarmed, "What?"

"I mean isn't this his first workout? I think he threw ten baseballs but still, it wasn't pretty."

"I'm glad I didn't let him pitch to my that night when we were drunk," he laughed and we traveled back to the apartment complex together slowly catching up about life and what was going on in our two very different worlds.

* * *

Troy's POV

Friday, February 2nd, 2024

Sitting in the locker room, I shoved my feet into my cleats when a pat came to my back, I looked back to see our trainer, I smiled, "I was heading your way in a minute." Jason nodded his head as I stood up and I left my cleats unlaced. Walking back to the training room I hopped up onto a table for him to stretch me out and so that we could talk about my elbow. I alerted staff yesterday about the issue on hand but I was hoping it only stayed an issue for now.

Jason slowly began to stretch me out while I listened to the music pumping through the room. Gabi and Logan were both fast asleep when I left this morning. I didn't have the heart to wake either of them as Gabi was exhausted recently and Logan was wearing herself out from all of the time in and out of pool. He moved my elbow around when I grimaced causing him to eye me carefully. "Bolton,"

"I'm fine," I said, he pulled it another direction and I bit the inside of my cheek so I didn't give away that it wasn't comfortable either. He moved it more and I was ready to pull my arm away from him. He then went to my legs to move those around and stretch them out. He pulled them and loosened them before I flipped onto my stomach so it could be massaged. Renny came over to do that as that lasted about fifteen minutes to loosen all of my back and neck muscles up before I went to throw a bullpen.

"An ounce of discomfort," Jason said, I rolled my eyes, "Okay."

"Troy, I'm not kidding. If it is damaged pitching with it inflamed will do more harm than good." I just nodded my head as I got up off the table as my whole body felt like Jell-O that was just formed. Jacob came into the clubhouse as he patted my back. "Congrats," I turned to look at him with confusion, "What?"

Jacob raised his eyebrow, "Gabi's pregnancy?" I narrowed my eyes as I looked at him closer, "What?" Jacob widened his eyes, "Oh my god, you didn't know."

"Does she know?" I questioned, my body didn't move from my spot as I felt my heart start to race underneath my skin, my blood pulsing faster and faster. "I don't know, I just figured she knew because it came back in her lap report," I dropped my cleats out of my hands as I grabbed my keys and my tennis shoes. "Tell Coach that I'll be back in a bit. I have to go talk to Gabi," I ran out of the clubhouse running into a couple of different players to go down to the car.

I raced back to the apartment complex that we were renting and I parked my car crooked, I had two different sides to what was happening in my brain. Anger for her hiding it or complete excitement that we were pregnant and she had no idea. I pushed into the apartment and Logan was laying on the couch watching a TV show, "Daddy!" she got up and I smiled, I kissed the top of her head and she giggled as she wrapped her arms around me. "Is mommy still sleeping?" she nodded her head and I kissed the top of her head when I left her on the couch. Going into our room, I shut the door gently and I locked it.

"Brie," I said gently, I crawled onto the bed and she turned her head to look at me. Her brown eyes blurry with sleep, "Hmm?" I looked at her and she didn't know, she didn't have any idea. "You don't know do you," she raised an eyebrow gently as she was too tired to do anything else. "Brie, we need to have a talk,"

"What am I hiding from you," she asked, "Brie, you're pregnant." I couldn't hold the information any longer and I wondered how Gabi kept it for six weeks from everyone. Her eyes widened, "What?" I nodded my head, "Jacob came up to me and congratulated me and I had no idea what about. He finally told me that your blood work came back and you were pregnant." Tears were in her eyes and I really knew she didn't know. "What?" she whispered, she sat up and I nodded, "You can call him and talk to him yourself but…" she launched her arms around my skin as she started to cry. "Are you serious?"

"Brie, I would never joke about this with you." She cried harder and I just hugged her closer to me. "You mean we are going to have another baby?" she asked me, I laughed and I nodded, "We are going to have another baby." She kissed me and I have never felt so happy. Holding her in my arms after the last year struggling with this she was finally happy. She sobered up quickly as she swallowed hard on the tears, I shook my head, "No, no do _not _go there Gabriella," she dissolved into a mess before my eyes as the thought of _miscarriage _entered her mind. "No, no," I leaned forward as I kissed her cheek, "No,"

"Troy, I," she breathed, "I won't relax until after it's over."

I rubbed her shoulders gently, "We will wait until then to tell Logan okay?" she nodded her head as she probably wouldn't tell many other people either. She was scared. "Would you have told me this time?" I asked her quietly, she hesitated and the hesitation kind of made me angry because I knew she would have at least thought about it. "Brie," she covered her eyes, "It's easier Troy, it is just easy because then you don't have to worry about me. I don't need you worrying about me. You have a lot to focus on."

I got off the bed, "But you know and it isn't anything now okay?"

"I have to get back to work,"

"Troy," she begged, I turned around to look at her and she opened her arms. I sighed reluctant but I went over and she wrapped her arms around my waist. Her head buried into my chest, "I love you and I wouldn't have done it for nearly as long. I just need to make sure everything is heading in the right direction."

"I hate when you shut me out,"

"I hate when you worry about me too often." It was fair and I just kissed her forehead. "I love you,"

"I love you too," Gabi let a slow smile creep onto her face, "We are having a baby together."

* * *

**Hmmm…I'm just gonna leave that with you ;)**

**Read my bio for information about the coming weeks! **

**Thanks for the love!**

**Please Review! **


	6. Runaway

Chapter 6 – Runaway

Wednesday, February 14th, 2024

Gabi's POV

Lowering my hands onto my stomach I stroked it as I had a doctors appointment on Friday to confirm the pregnancy with Dr. Molly from my last pregnancy with Logan. My fingers spread over my flat stomach and then I rolled onto my side to face Troy. I couldn't sleep because my mind was constantly racing about the new baby, Logan, and how I was going to spend another season pregnant. I sighed as I rested my chin on Troy's shoulder. He twitched in his sleep and I reached over to kiss him.

He moved a little bit more and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, "Well good-morning," he mumbled against my lips, I giggled, "Good morning,"

"Happy Valentines Day," he nuzzled my neck gently and I smiled, "You know we don't celebrate."

"We celebrate it with Logan," he corrected, it was our choice not to celebrate it between us but we did celebrate it with Logan. She deserved to know what the holiday was and everything; Troy would normally spoil her endlessly with flowers and candy with a dinner with all three of us.

My birthday was this weekend and Troy normally went all out this weekend for me. He curled me into his arms and I kissed his cheek gently, "I love you,"

"I love you too," he put his hand over my stomach and a smile spread over his face. Everything about him was perfect and I curled up closer to him. I let out a long yawn when Logan came pouncing into the room with a big grin on her face. "Good morning," Troy greeted. She giggled and Troy smiled at her, "You are beautiful," he told her, a boost of confidence into her system. I got up and out of the bed when Logan giggled, "Momma?"

"Yes?" I asked turning around to face her, "Can we go get ice cream today?"

I thought about it for a second, "Hmmm…ice cream?" she nodded, her curls bouncing wildly, "Yes!" she giggled, "I want ice cream!" I smiled and I went over to kiss her forehead, "Since it is Valentines Day then I think we can swing it." Logan grinned and Troy laughed, "You are so much like your mother." Logan giggled as I rolled my eyes, I grabbed some of my stuff to go take a shower when Troy grabbed me by my waist as I laughed, "Where do you think you are going?"

I laughed into his ear and Logan squealed with delight, I smiled kissing Troy on the lips this was perfect.

* * *

_**Friday, February 16**__**th**__**, 2024**_

_I laughed next to Ellie as we were talking about something as Logan was running around the front yard. She was giggling and chasing bubbles as Emerson was planted in Ellie's lap firmly. So tightly that Emerson was never going to be leaving. I grimaced when I heard a car round a corner and my eyes filtered over to Logan who was running back up the hill towards us. I smiled at her and I then focused back on my conversation with Ellie. _

"_Oh! Did you get the concert tickets?" she asked me, I nodded my head, and "I'll go get them." I pushed off the chair and I went into the house. My eyes lingered on Logan for a second, my guts told me to call her forward but I didn't. I went into the house and around the corner to grab the envelope containing the tickets to a concert downtown. I took a deep breath while I waited here for a minute to regain my balance. My eyes wondered to the wall to see pictures of the family. I smiled as I returned outside. _

_Slow motion as I saw the car I heard minutes ago and it came flying through, Logan was giggling blowing bubbles in the grass. Her eyes connected with mine when the car swerved. I screamed as I dropped the tickets as they went flying in the wind. "Mom?"_

I sat up screaming in bed as Troy shot up alert next to me, my heart rate was rapidly beating as I pushed out of the bed and I was moving down the hallway barely thinking. I stumbled over a toy in the hallway or a shoe, it was something but tears were in my eyes as I opened the bedroom door. My eyes landed on Logan and I waited to see if her chest would move up and down or if that my dream was telling me to go check on my daughter.

"Brie, hey," Troy caught up in the middle of his sleep as he touched my arm gently, I didn't move my eyes away from Logan until I saw her move her arm and roll onto her side. I let out an airy breath and a little sob as Troy pulled me back gently, "What is going on?" he asked me quietly, I was shaking in his grasp as I tried to keep from crying but it finally slipped out of me. My body shaking with sobs as the tears rolled faster from the nightmare.

"She died in front of my eyes, it was so fast,"

"It was a dream baby, it was a dream," he grabbed me in his arms as he leaned back against the couch; he pulled me between his legs and into his arms. "A dream," I wanted to curl into a ball and roll away from him but I just rested against him. My fingers curled into his chest as I only cried, "It's okay," he rubbed my arm gently and he pulled me back slightly and I looked up at him, he stroked my face and wiped my tears away.

"Logan is okay," he said to me, his eyes filling my and I nodded, a hiccup escaping through my lips. "These pregnancy nightmares again huh?" my hands automatically fluttered to my stomach causing a smile to jerk onto Troy's face. His hand went over top of mine and he kissed me softly, "I love you, it is okay," I trembled in his grasp when the bedroom door opened, I looked over Troy's arm to see Logan standing there rubbing her sleepy eyes.

I moved away from Troy and I went to pick her up, I wrapped my arms around her tightly and squeezed her closer to me. "Momma, are you okay?" she mumbled in her tired sleep, "I'm okay," I whispered as I just held her tightly to me. I kissed her cheek and I carried her into her room. I laid her down onto the bed and I followed, Troy leaned in the doorway as I lay with Logan. Troy moved into the room and he bent over to kiss my temple.

"If you need me," I just nodded my head and Troy then kissed Logan's cheek before he left the room. Logan quickly fell back asleep and I stroked her hair gently as she slept. I watched her and I prayed that I would never feel that. I would never feel the painfully loss of a child like I just did in my dream. I pulled my legs underneath of me and I tried to fall back asleep but it kept happening, over and over again. Every time my eyes seemed to flutter shut I saw it again causing my heart to race and my body to sweat.

I tried one last time but I saw Will holding her hand and I shot up in the bed, I didn't have many dreams about Will, almost never since his accident so many years ago in New York. I let it go and moved on but that was disturbing. I got up from her bed as I walked quickly back to our bed, Troy was laying on his stomach but he wasn't asleep. I crawled into the bed and I got as close as possible to him. "You okay?"

"I keep trying to go to sleep and every time I do I see it again and the last time I saw Will holding her hand," Troy rolled onto his side and pulled me into his body. "She is fine," he whispered into my ear, "I promise. We will keep her close to us. I will go get her and put her into our bed if that makes you feel better." I shook my head and Troy kissed me forehead. "She will be okay,"

"I'm not okay,"

"I know, I know,"

"I'm scared Troy,"

"About what?"

I didn't have an answer. I was just scared.

* * *

I felt like a zombie as I moved through the motions of the afternoon. I chased Logan around all morning and I was waiting for Troy to be done for our doctor's appointment. Hosmer promised to watch Logan with the help of Zach and Josh. I licked my lips and I settled in a chair because I was exhausted. "You look like a bus hit you," Josh said, I grumbled, as he didn't know where Troy and I were going. Nobody knew and I wasn't about to spill it now.

"We'll your guys," I looked at Logan and Josh nodded his head, "I got her." I went out into the hallway and into an empty room as I shut and locked the door. I called my mom, as I swung around in the chair nervous for this doctors appointment. The pit still in my stomach from all of the nightmares from this morning that lingered around. Every time I looked at Logan a reminder of them flashed back. I settled into the chair and I dialed my mom's number.

"Hello?" a quick response, "Dad?"

"Hi Gabs!"

"Hi daddy,"

"How are you?"

"I'm uh…okay." I said quietly, "I actually need to talk to mom,"

My dad was silenced, "Ella,"

"Daddy, I'm fine. I just need to talk to mom." My dad went to say something else, "If you want to call Troy, go ahead," I told him as I leaned back, "I am fine. I just need to have a mother daughter conversation, okay?"

"How did you guess my next sentence?"

"Please dad, it is always your follow up sentence." He chuckled when I heard my mom, my dad said good-bye and then he handed her the phone. "Gabi?" I already felt the tears in my throat, "Mom,"

"Gabi, sweetie, is everything okay?" I heard my dad say something and I knew Troy would be getting a phone call shortly; he would down play it with him as we had this down to a science. "I just…" I turned to look out at the field, "I'm pregnant mom," she sucked in an air of breath from the other end of the phone. The news of pregnancy in this family wasn't always a thrilled one especially since I had followed her history.

"Oh baby girl," I cleared my throat as I tried to stop my own tears, "We have an appointment today but I am scared. I just can't explain it." My mom was quiet on the other end of the phone as I took a deep breath, "Should I be scared mom?"

"Oh sweetie, you need to go into that appointment ready to hear the heartbeat as loudly as possible. This is a precious gift that you have been looking for. I know it," I felt the knot in my chest loosen a node and I only looked out the window. "I had this nightmare last night about Logan getting killed mom,"

"You haven't had a good twenty-four hours,"

"No, I haven't. I'll be okay though."

"I want you to call me tonight and tell me everything about it okay?" I just nodded my head, "Thank you mom,"

"I love you Gabriella,"

"I love you too mom,"

* * *

Troy's POV

My phone buzzed on the top shelf of my locker as Logan spun around in my chair; I reached for my phone to see Alex calling me. "Answer the phone," I instructed to Logan, she took the phone and slid the button over and she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

She giggled and a smile brought over her face, "Papi!" she sat down on her butt as I changed into a dry shirt and I folded the waistband of my shorts once more. Logan giggled on the phone and talked back to her grandfather as my eyes looked around for Gabi. "She went into an empty conference room." Zach said I turned to look at him with a frown. "She seems kind of out of it. Is she okay?" Zach asked, I sighed and I leaned back against the wall.

I looked at Logan who was still chatting away and I took a step closer to Zach as I leaned closer to him, "She's pregnant." Zach's eyes went wide and he smiled, "Dude," I shook my head, "It is exciting right?" Zach questioned, I nodded my head, "Yes, I mean, kind of. I mean she is maybe tops six weeks pregnant. That is six weeks of her freaking out. She is already freaking out. Her dad called me. She must have called her mom."

"Oh man, I forgot." I nodded my head as I let a rush of air out of my mouth, "I wish I could forget. She had a crazy nightmare last night and I don't know." Zach patted my back, "You guys will get through it." I thanked him as Logan pulled on my shirt. "Daddy, Papi wants to talk to you." I nodded as I took the phone from her hand, "Hello?" I put my phone between my ear and shoulder and held it there. "Troy how is Gabi?"

"What do you know?"

"Is she pregnant?"

"Yes," I answered, "She is freaked."

"Of course. She has every right to be freaked out."

"She is upset."

"I know," I countered, "I am with Logan right now though."

"She doesn't know,"

"Won't know until we are in the clear."

"Troy,"

"I'm okay Alex,"

"You mentioned the elbow thing, a lot is going on right now,"

"I'm fine. I have to go, I need to go find her."

"Thank you,"

"More than welcome," I hung up the phone and I looked at Logan, "Are you ready to spend the afternoon with Uncle Zach and Uncle Josh?" She nodded her head with a giggle; I picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Josh, you got her?" Josh nodded his head, "Of course. Good luck," I nodded my head as I walked out with my bag. Walking down a few doors, I looked in to see her just staring outside. I moved inside the room and she looked at me. I walked over and I tipped her chin backwards, "Are you okay?"

"I'm tired,"

"I bet." I leaned over to kiss her forehead gently, "I love you," she looked back up at me, "Your dad called me." She nodded, "I know."

* * *

Gabi's POV

I tapped my foot up and down while we waited outside in the lobby, Troy rubbed my knee gently and I looked at him. "Troy,"

"Yes?"

"What if,"

"We aren't playing that game." Troy said shutting the sports magazine he was reading, "We are going to go in there and see how it goes. You are so pregnant, I just have this feeling." He rubbed my stomach gently and I leaned against him, "Are you sure?" I asked him, my knot had come back and the timid feeling of being scared echoed back as well. I had this deep down gut feeling that something wasn't right but I had this hopefully sense to me.

I crawled onto Troy's lap like I was Logan; he laughed wrapping his arms around me tightly. "Are you okay?" he whispered, the fifteenth million for the day. "I'll be fine once I hear the heartbeat okay?"

"Jacob just ran your tests, you are pregnant."

I just leaned into him too tired to keep the fight up, exhausted. His fingers interlaced with mine, "If it is a girl I think we should name her Callie,"

"Callie?" I questioned, he nodded, "I don't know, I like it. Callie and Logan,"

"Sounds like a couple,"

Troy laughed, "Issues with naming our daughter Logan,"

"I think if we have a boy it should be Troy Jr." Troy busted out laughing, "Hell no, I will never have a junior," I smiled against his arm, "I never want a junior either." I laughed quietly as he tucked my closer to him, "What about Sam?" Troy asked, "For a boy?"

"Yea."

"We are really screwing our kids up here," Troy smiled, "Sam is a boys name as well as a girls name. We kind of did take Logan in our own direction though." I rubbed his leg and I looked up to see a nurse pop through the doors. "Gabriella Bolton?" I stood up off Troy's lap and he stood up to follow me. His hand eased into my as we went back. She took my height, weight, and blood pressure. She then lead us back to the room where I gave her the paperwork that confirmed my pregnancy and she gave me paperwork to fill out. She laid a gown on the table and I tried not to groan but it slipped through my lips.

She smiled, "I know, I know, not the most exciting visit of the lifetime." Troy settled into a chair as I handed him the paperwork to fill out the basic information while I changed. I slipped my shirt off and wiggled my Nike shorts off; when I reached for the gown I felt his eyes on me. I turned to look at him and he smiled, "What?"

He shrugged, "Nothing." I rolled my eyes and continued to slip the gown on over top of my head; I settled onto the bed and took my underwear off. Troy continued to read off the information and I would answer it as he went, I smiled thinking that everything was going to be okay. That we would get to name our new baby and be parents all over again. This quietness settled between both of us as he asked a question and I answered a question.

A knock on the door interrupted us and I looked over at Troy, he smiled as he tightened his hand around mine. Dr. Molly walked in and she grinned, "Hello!" she greeted, I smiled and she wrapped her arms around me in a giant hug. "How is that beautiful baby of yours?" she asked, I smiled and I reached for my phone to show her a picture of the growing Logan. "Oh my goodness, how beautiful!" I thanked her and she introduced herself to Troy.

Troy thanked her for taking care of me last time, such a gentleman, and she smiled knowing how beautiful life was. "When did you find out?"

"Last week, the club ran some extra tests on Logan and I just to do our physicals and apparently I was pregnant." Molly smiled, "A surprise baby?"

"Well…no. We have been trying for a year," Molly's face shifted into a frown, "Oh," she recovered, "Well I am glad it finally happened!" I nodded and she started to set things up and my body tightened up with nerves again. I hated nerves because they either come out happy or sad. The emotions of nerves are like riding a roller coaster and when you get to the end you are highly disappointed or so happy you wish to do it all over again.

I was highly disappointed.

* * *

I furiously packed my suitcase, Troy tightlipped watched me as silent tears streamed down my face. "Brie," his voice cracked in the middle and I just shook my head as the tears continued. I kept throwing more things into my bag that I would need for the flight home. I couldn't be here. I couldn't do this. I moved into Logan's room, she is still with Josh and Zach. "Gabi," he was breathless and I didn't look at him.

I _couldn't _look at him. I put only the bare minimum to what we would need to get us home. I needed to go home. "Stop," Troy grabbed my elbow and I ripped it away from him, "I can't be here!" my voice shook and it was loud. I felt my fingers vibrant as Troy only pressed his lips tighter together. "You can't run away from this."

"I just need to go home."

"Gabi, I'm here."

"Troy, I just need to go home." It seemed to be the only words I could say, I need to go home. I need to go home. I need to go home. I repeated it over and over again in my head praying that I would just magically fall into my own bed and sob away the rest of the month away. "I can't just go with you!" Troy's voice was rising with anger, my fingers shook more, "I don't want you to come with me Troy, and I just need to be alone."

"Why are you taking Logan?"

I spun around on my heels, I flinched when I saw his face but my gut tightened, "I don't think your schedule allows her to stay Troy,"

"And you are able to deal with her while you fly home to be fucking alone?"

"My dad, Alyssa, Ellie, Mallory, Becca, Cody, we have a thousand people at home. I need to go home." He only shook his head as he turned to walk away from me. I hurried to grab more of Logan's objects grabbing all of the things that she absolutely had to have. I pulled up my phone and I went to Southwest's pages and I quickly booked to tickets back to Kansas City. My eyes blurred over with tears but I choked them back to do the final buttons and making sure that I did everything right.

"You can't fall apart on me," Troy's voice was weak and it made my heart rip in two, "Troy, it will be better if I just go home for a little bit." My voice barely made it above a whisper as I picked up Logan's backpack and my own. He grabbed my hand and he pulled me close to him, his arms wrapping me up in a hug. "You run to me. Not away from me." I grimaced from his words, as I knew I was breaking his heart but if I stayed I would break it further. Logan needed other people right now and I just couldn't be here.

"I'll come back, I just need time."

"You have so much time here." His finger brushed my face and I shook my head pulling away from him, "I don't. I have to play the happy wife here Troy and I am _not _happy. I just need to leave. I need to go home." I need to go home. I need to go home. I need to go home. The words went over and over again in my head praying that he just let me go. I just wanted him to let me go so I could go home.

He sat down and he lowered his head into his hands, "I can't follow you Gabi, if that is what you want I _can't." _I turned around to look at him, "I do not want you to follow me Troy. I don't need you to follow me. I just need space from all of this. I need space from this life. I need space from us." A pained look came across his face like I had slapped him, "Don't shut me out now Gabs," I shook my head as I picked up the car keys and he just looked at me.

I bit down on my lip when a knock came at the door. I dropped the bags and Troy got up, his eyes never leaving me as he answered the door. "Daddy!" Logan launched herself onto Troy as Josh said something to him, Troy responded as Logan came into the room. She smiled and then she didn't once she saw me. "Mommy," I bent over as I kissed the top of her head, "Do you want to go home for a couple of days?"

She grinned, "Do I get to see Grandpa?" I nodded, "You do." She looked at me, "Mommy, what's wrong?" I shook my head biting down on my lip, "I'm okay sweetie, and we have to get going though."

"Is Daddy going?" I shook my head, Logan rarely went ever without Troy or I. "No, he has to stay and work." She looked over at Troy who was pressed against a wall. I need to go home. I need to go home. I need to go home. Logan went over to him and he crouched down so she folded into his arms. He whispered something to her as I slipped my backpack on and carried Logan's. I walked over to the door and Troy slipped his hand over my wrist.

"Brie, please," I shook my head, "I can't." I told him, my voice breaking in half. "Why can't you just stay?"

"I need space. I need to be able to breathe, I need to take care of everything." His eyes were sad and he finally just nodded his head, "Fine."

I didn't watch him walk away because if I did then I would fall apart and the motto in my head would change to I need Troy.

* * *

Troy's POV

Once the door closed my knees weakened from underneath of me and I quickly grabbed my cell phone. I dialed Alex's number and he answered, "You have to meet her at the airport," I bellowed, my gut tight on the inside and scared because I wasn't sure of Gabi's mental state.

"What?"

"She left, her and Logan just walked out the door to catch a flight to Kansas City,"

"Oh no." I nodded my head as I covered my mouth with my hands, "She just walked out of the door and is on her way to Kansas City."

"Troy,"

I heard him say something but my mind was shutting down, my body was shutting down, I couldn't comprehend all of this information. I couldn't do this right now. "Alex, I'll call you tomorrow to check on her. Just meet her please? I need you to be there for her."

"Of course Troy,"

I rubbed my hands over my face and I hung up the phone, my gut shuddered and I sank into the couch. I rolled onto my back, as the only person I wanted to talk to was Cody. I dialed his phone number, my mind blank with pain as he answered laughing. "Anna," he echoed and then he sobered up, "Hey,"

I couldn't think of anything to say, "Troy? You okay?"

I shook my head as I listened to his voice; no words were coming out of my mouth, "Troy?"

"No, I'm not okay."

"Dude, what's wrong?" I didn't want to cry, I wasn't going to cry, "Gabi had another miscarriage," the words were bitter against my tongue and I knew the tears were coming. They rolled down my cheeks as I felt like a wimp but how the events of the day unfolded were awful. "Oh God, Troy,"

"Then she packed up her shit and she left. She is going home and I couldn't convince her to stay." Anger came instead of tears; it was sheer anger towards her for just leaving. "She left? Where is she?"

"On her way home."

"Maybe she needs to get away," Cody reckoned, "Cody, we have to deal with this together and we can't be together. I can't just come home."

"This is her?"

"Third," I finished, I didn't want any other words being said, "And you have been trying for how long?"

"A year," I said quietly, "She is devastated Troy,"

"I am devastated. This isn't just her!"

"You getting angry at her aren't going to help. Give her the space and then try to talk to her. You get some space. Focus on baseball for a couple of days until she gets back,"

I didn't say anything while I looked outside at the Arizona Mountain, "What if she doesn't come back?"

"What do you mean?"

I stayed quiet for another moment, "She said she needed a break from us,"

"You know she didn't mean it in that way."

"I don't know how she meant it Cody,"

"Do you want me to fly out there?" he asked me, my stomach clinched because I wanted to say yes, "No, I need you to help with Logan."

"I will. Call me if you need something okay?"

"I will."

After hanging up the phone I looked at the clock and knew I had the rest of the night to myself. I grabbed my jacket and I walked down the hallway where Zach was with Josh. I knocked on the door and when I entered I noticed Josh lying on the couch and Zach was talking on the phone. They both looked at me and I tossed my keys to Josh. "I need a DD," Zach narrowed his eyes and told somebody he had to go as he looked at me.

"No," I only nodded my head, "I need to get drunk."

"Shouldn't you be with her?"

"She left." I said with a shrug, "I need to get drunk."

I need to get drunk. I need to get drunk. I need to get drunk.

If I didn't get drunk then my mind would change, I need to follow her.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I held myself together on the plane. I held myself together when Logan asked me a thousand questions. I held myself together when I said good-bye to Troy. I was holding myself together but when I stepped outside of the gate in Kansas City and I saw my mom everything inside of me crumbled into absolutely nothing.

I took my backpack off and she wrapped her arms around me tightly as I started to sob into her shoulder. "Oh sweetheart," I heard my dad take Logan across the way as he was entertaining her and keeping her eyes off of me. She rubbed my cheek softly; her almost twenty-nine year old daughter couldn't keep herself together. "You're okay," she said, "You are going to stay at our house tonight." I shook my head, "No, I need to go home."

"Gabi,"

"You can stay at my house but Logan needs normal, she isn't even supposed to be back in Kansas City. She is freaked out. If we are staying at your house she is going to ask more questions." My mom nodded, "I'm staying with you," I nodded my head, "That's fine." She hugged me again and I just held on. "We will talk about the next step okay?" I just nodded my head when my dad came over, I looked at him and I saw the same pain I saw behind Troy's eyes.

I looked away from him as we walked out of the airport and towards my mom's car. We all shuffled in as I wondered where Lilly and Cam were. My dad and mom spoke softly up front while I sat in the back with Logan. I completely forgot about her car seat and I felt like a terrible mom. I was in and out of sleep through the town and when we pulled over the bumps in the driveway I felt a breath of fresh air. Opening the door to the car, Logan was half asleep and my dad got out to take care of her.

I picked up her backpack and my parents filtered into the house with me, my dad took Logan to her room and when he came back he looked at me, I looked at him and he ran his hands through his hair. "I am going to go turn the water back on." I just nodded and my mom came into the room, she sat down next to me and rubbed my back as I was left with my thoughts for a moment. I heard the water filter through the house and the heat kicked on as I shivered underneath my coat.

I curled up on my side while I started shaking, my mom was talking to me but I couldn't comprehend what she was trying to say to me. Nothing seemed clear as tears blurred my vision and I had nothing left inside of me. I couldn't hold myself together anymore. I couldn't do this anymore. I broke into sobs that made my body shake violently, I broke into sobs that made my chest throb and nothing was coming from my throat.

Air seemed incredibly hard to come by, as the sobs grew more vicious. Hands and people speaking, I didn't feel or hear any of it. I felt nothing. I felt absolutely nothing.

* * *

Alex's POV

Coming back upstairs I saw Kylie trying to talk to Gabi and she wasn't responding to anything, she was crying, and then she was sobbing her body was shaking so hard that I was concerned she was going to hurt herself. I moved across the room in half of the time it would normally take me as I scooped her up into my arms. My chest tearing with each sob that bellowed from her chest. She gasped for air and I held her close trying to calm her down.

She started to breathe again and I wondered if it was because she passed out from lack of oxygen. Her eyes were closed probably from exhaustion. I got up with her and I took her to her room in the back. I laid her down and she let go curling onto her side. I covered her with the blanket as she trembled. Kylie came into the room and I moved out of there quickly. My heart was racing as I slammed my hand against a wall in the kitchen.

"Alex," Kylie hissed, I turned around to face her, "How in the hell are we supposed to deal with that?"

"She needs to grieve,"

"She needs to be with Troy,"

"Alex,"

"You never left me when this happened."

"I'm not her. You know she has issues with this because of us. You know that she just shuts down."

"Troy always drove her out of that. She should still be with him because she is killing me. Her heart is broken and she is devastated." Kylie frowned, "She doesn't need her husband to be okay."

I frowned, "She needs him to be okay, those two make it better. Troy is upset. She is upset."

"She needs space. I remember asking for space and during spring training? She is supposed to be happy and she doesn't need to be distracting Troy further. Logan has more people here to help her; we need to support her choices. She needs some space," Kylie headed to her room and I sank into the couch as I let out a breath, my fingers covering my mouth as I looked up to see Logan looking at me. "Lo,"

"Why is mommy crying?" her bottom lip trembled and maybe Kylie was right, Gabi needed to be closer to us so Logan had somebody to support her. "Come here," Logan came over and I wrapped her into my arms. Logan started to cry, "I want Daddy," she whimpered, I glanced at my phone as Troy was probably at a bar right now. Exactly where I would be in his situation. "Daddy is busy," I told her, "I'm right here though."

"Mommy is sad,"

"She is,"

"Why?" I sighed, "She just is," I told her hoping that she would drop it, "Why couldn't daddy come?" she asked me, I sighed, "Lolo," she started to cry and I stood up and rocked her like Gabi would. "I don't like it when mommy is sad," I agreed with her as she buried her face into my chest, I held her close to me like I did with Gabi when Kylie went through this. My phone rang and I reached into my pocket to see our babysitter calling about Lilly and Cam.

"Yes?" I answered impatiently, "Are you guys coming back soon? I have to be at this tutoring place soon for my other job." I groaned, "My other daughter is having a moment and she needs help. Is there any way you can call in sick?"

"No, I can't." she said flatly, I looked down at Logan because I knew Gabi wanted her at the house but staying over at Grandpa's house was something that was common. It happened almost once a week and Gabi was in no state of mind to even have her here. "I'll be home soon." I answered as I ended the call, I got up with Logan and I took her to my car, which did have a car seat that Gabi forgot about. Logan held on to my shirt tightly but I eased her into the car seat. "Do you want to go cuddle with Aunt Lilly?" she nodded her head, "We'll come see mommy tomorrow okay?"

She nodded when I buckled her in I went to the front, Kylie came out of the garage and she put her hands on her hips. "Angie was calling, she has to go. I am going to take Logan over she can stay the night. Gabi doesn't need the distraction right now, okay? I got her." Kylie looked at me and I could see the painful look in her eyes because she went right back to the many times we did this with Gabi. I would make sure she was okay and then I would take Gabi out to distract her until Kylie was feeling better.

"I'll be back once I get the kids off to school tomorrow." Kylie nodded and disappeared inside the house again while I backed out of the driveway with Logan who was still upset.

* * *

_Sunday, February 18__th__, 2024_

Troy's POV

I looked at my cell phone and I prayed that he name would show up. I rubbed my face, as she hadn't called even once since she left. I called her a couple of times and I got nothing in return. I pressed my palms into my eyes when the apartment door opened. I looked up to see Zach walk in, he gave me a sad smile, "Dude you kind of look like hell," I grunted in response when I slid off of the counter, "Have you heard from her?"

"Nothing,"

"I'm sorry," I shrugged my shoulders, "I didn't think it would tear her apart this much. She is devastated."

"You are talking to her dad?"

"Every day twice a day." I mumbled, I ran my hands through my hair, "I haven't even talked to Logan, I miss the hell out of her."

"Call and see if you can at least talk to her,"

"Good idea," I took my phone and I called Alex, he answered, "She has barely moved."

I sighed, "I kind of want to talk to Logan,"

"Oh, shit, I keep forgetting that she needs to talk to you. She keeps asking for you but you are normally doing baseball shit," I nodded, "She keeps asking for me?" Alex sighed, "Every day. She knows Gabi is upset over something and she wants you."

"I can't believe she just took her."

"Troy," his voice was a warning and I sighed, "Can I talk to my daughter?"

"FaceTime me,"

I agreed and I pressed a couple of buttons and we switched to FaceTime, the camera was moving around and then Logan held it steady, "Daddy!" she smiled and I couldn't help but let the emotion get caught in my chest. "Hi princess," she giggled, "I miss you daddy,"

"I miss you too baby girl," Logan got quiet and she looked away, "Daddy, mommy is sad." I sucked in a breath, "I know she is sweetie,"

"Why aren't you here to fix it?" a straight shot to the gut, "Lolo, I have to play baseball."

"Mommy is sad," she protested, I felt my chest tighten, "Logan, I have to go. I love you baby girl,"

"I love you too daddy,"

I hung up and I lowered my head into my arms while I tried to gain control of my emotions. I couldn't fucking do this.

* * *

Gabi's POV

_Monday, February 19__th__, 2024_

My fingers tied in my sheets as I looked at the clock, my phone buzzed on the nightstand to see Troy calling me – again. I tried to breathe but I hadn't talked to him since I left that night. I left so I didn't ruin him. I left so he didn't watch me fall into a black hole because it hurt like hell.

It all hurt like hell.

My mom came into the room with a thing of roses, she planted them in front of my face but I turned over onto my back. My eyes bored into the ceiling and my mom moved next to me. "I don't want to celebrate." I mumbled, "Then we won't celebrate. It is your last year in your twenties," I groaned, "You had to point that out why?" my mom smiled and I leaned on her. "Troy has called your dad quite possibly one hundred times. You honestly need to talk to him."

I didn't answer, I didn't move.

"Gabi,"

"I don't want to hear it," I grumbled, I rolled away from her and she sighed, "Sweetie,"

"I want to be alone."

"Have you gotten out of bed?" I shook my head and she wrapped her arms around me, "Gabi,"

"Mom,"

"Is this why you didn't stay in Surprise?"

"If Troy knew,"

"If Troy knew it would be hard."

"It's your birthday Gabi, you need to at least talk to him today."

"Logan has talked to him right?"

"Of course."

I picked up the card from the flowers and I felt my stomach cringe because I haven't spent my birthday without Troy since I turned seventeen, how in the world had it come this far without being with each other? I let out a deep breath and I opened the card.

_B – _

_Happy Birthday – can you please call me? I miss you. I need to hear your voice. I love you._

My chest went tight and I reached for my cell phone, I missed him and I owed him that much I guess. I dialed his cell phone; "Hello?" his voice was quick, "Hi,"

"Gabi," he breathed, "Are you okay?"

"In what way could I be Troy?"

"Stupid question,"

"Kind of,"

He let out a long sigh, "When are you coming back?"

"I don't know,"

"You said this was going to be short."

"I don't know Troy, I don't know when I'll be able to stand on my feet and not feel like my world is crashing from underneath of me."

"You have Logan, I miss my daughter."

"Troy, I don't have the energy for this right now,"

"What have you been doing that is making you so tired? I don't understand, you have been laying in a bed since you fucking left here."

"I'm miscarrying your child Troy, sounds like a lot of work to me."

Troy went silent from the other end of the phone, "I have to go," I mumbled, "Gabi,"

"No, I think we are done with this conversation." I hung up the phone and automatically shutting it off knowing Troy Bolton wasn't done calling me.

* * *

Troy's POV

I called her again and again. It went straight to voicemail quickly every single time singling that she turned her phone off and she had every right too. Everything that fell out of my mouth was stupid as hell. Scooping my hands through my hair I pushed everything away and I called Cody.

He answered, "She is angry Troy,"

"Angry?"

"She is pissed at the world right now. She is pissed at God. She is pissed at you. She is just flat out pissed off."

"But,"

"Give her the space."

"I am thousand miles away Cody, what the hell kind of space should I be giving her?"

"How many times have you called her?"

I didn't answer the question, "That isn't the point. She is my wife. My wife who is supposed to stay with me and not just run off when it hurts." I bit down on my lip and Cody sighed, "Troy, she is better off here than she is with you in Arizona."

"How the fuck is that?"

Cody groaned, "She has her mom who knows what she is feeling, her dad can watch Logan or I can watch Logan. Maybe she should be down there in Arizona so she can lay in an apartment bed all day and mourn over the fact while you are playing baseball."

"I'm playing like complete shit,"

"Then maybe you should take the space Gabi offered up and go from there. She'll talk to you when she is ready to talk to you. Understood?" I didn't respond I just hung up.

* * *

Gabi's POV

A knock came at the door and I didn't say anything as I just stared at the wall. It opened and I finally was able to open my mouth, "Go away," I mumbled, "Happy Birthday." Cody's voice entered the room and I sucked in a deep breath, "What?" I uttered, he sighed, "Gabs, you do know your husband is flipping out right?" I only nodded my head, "I can't talk to him."

"Why?"

"I just can't Cody."

He came to sit on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry," I shook my head, "I just need some time alone."

"Logan is kind of freaked out as well."

"I know."

He sighed, "You should talk to him. Work this out. I have never heard him so distraught."

"Really?"

"Well…actually I have and some how it is always about you. Gabs," I shook my head, "I need time Cody, I will be fine it was hard and horrible and you don't understand." Cody sighed and he rubbed my knee gently, "You are going to be alright Gabs, I just don't want to see this destroy you."

"I just need some time," I argued again, my head burying deeper into the pillow hoping for everything to just fall away, run away, and to never feel again.

* * *

**Well…it is never easy. **

**Yea.**

**Please Review – even if you hate me. **


	7. Stand-Up

Chapter 7 – Stand Up

_Thursday, February 22__nd__, 2024 _

_Gabi's POV_

I ventured out of my room to see my daughter lying on the couch with my dad. They were both watching something, as I had not seen much of Logan in the previous week. I had too buried with my grief making it hard to even look at her. I had concluded that our baby was a girl because of the dream that I had the day before I found out. The moment that she left me and it made my heart angrier to think that it was going to be another beautiful girl.

Logan jumped up from the couch and my dad glanced over to see me, I was dizzy from being up right but since I had yet to actual bleed or anything, I decided to just do a D&amp;C. I didn't want it in me any longer for it to happen and then I could hopefully carry on with my life all over again. Logan giggled, "Mommy, when do we get to go see daddy again?" my mouth went numb and my tongue was sandpaper against the roof of my mouth.

Facing Troy right now would hurt and I wasn't sure if I was going to make it down to Arizona before my first broadcast, which wasn't until the middle of March. "I don't know sweetie," Logan sighed, "I miss daddy," I nodded my head, "I know."

"Do you miss daddy?" the sand paper wrapped itself throughout my entire tongue as I didn't miss Troy, I did miss Troy but I didn't miss Troy. I just wanted to be alone and if he were here he would be all over me and suffocating me when I just need some alone time, "I want daddy," she whined, I dismissed her previous question as my dad gave me a concerned look between the two of us. "I know you do baby girl but you can stay with Grandpa tonight."

"Mommy, I miss you," she whined and she wrapped her arms around me, I wrapped my arms around her back as I felt my tears well in my throat. "I miss you baby girl,"

"Please don't be sad," she whispered into my ear, I hated four-year-olds and their precious words. I only nodded against her shoulder as I tugged her closer to me, "I'll try baby,"

"Good," I let her down and my dad came over, "Is your mom taking you?" I just nodded my head and he wrapped me in his arms, "Can I take her down to Arizona?" he asked in my ear, I just nodded my head against his shoulder because Troy was the stable one and she would have my dad for when Troy was busy. I didn't actually want Logan here, I just wanted to be home and I couldn't come back without Logan.

"We'll be gone by the time you get back," I just nodded and he pushed a strand of my hair away from my face. I went over to Logan and I bent closer to her, "You and Grandpa are going to go visit daddy in Arizona okay?" she looked at me, "Why aren't you coming?" she asked, I tried to smile but it was hard, "Mommy is kind of sick right now," I said stroking her hair, "I'm going to the doctor today to hopefully make me better okay?" she looked at me with tears in her eyes, "I don't want you to die," she started to cry and a real laugh escaped my throat.

"Lolo, I am not going to die. I promise sweet girl," I reached forward to kiss her forehead, "I'll meet you down in Arizona soon," she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me close, "Come with me mommy," I bit on my lip, "I wish I could sweetie, soon though," she nodded her head and I wiped her tears away. "I love you and you need to be good for Grandpa Alex okay?" she nodded her head and I kissed her forehead once more. Clinging to the feeling of a sense of hope that I could have a child because my living proof was right in front of me.

* * *

I woke up groggy and confused to where I was but then it all came back at me faster than a freight train. My chest heaved with heaviness and I broke down into loud sobs when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Ellie and I cried harder as I hadn't told many of my friends about what had happened. She lay next to me and pulled me close and I leaned into her with heavy tears falling down my cheeks. "Oh sweetie," she said quietly, I tried to breath but the tears would only grow worse.

I don't remember getting home and I don't remember crawling into my bed but here I was. "Your mom had to take care of the twins and she called me," I nodded my head, "I'm so sorry Gabi, are you feeling okay?" I shrugged my shoulders, "Why isn't Troy here?" she asked, my heart was crushed by the question, "I didn't even tell him what I was doing today," I told her once the tears were settled down to a point that I could breathe.

"You what?"

Nodding my head, "I can't tell him or else he would be here."

"Of course, that is Troy Bolton. Always being there for you." I bit down on my lip and I looked at her, "I need alone time. Troy would be suffocating me." Ellie smiled, "But he would be here for you."

"He is angry with me for leaving Arizona."

"You did the right thing."

I shrugged my shoulders and I tried to think about what is actually happening with my life. "You should have seen his face when she told us," my voice went quiet and my heart exploded with tears as they came streaming out of my eyes again. "Oh Gabi," I cried heavily into her chest, "He was so heartbroken and I was so shocked. He cried first, he cried before I did and how was I supposed to let myself break down before him when he was heart broken?"

Ellie hugged me tightly, "Gabs," I wiped my tears away from my eyes, "He was devastated,"

"Maybe he was devastated because he knew that it was going to destroy you." I shook my head, "He was probably more excited than me. He wants another baby so badly Ellie," she rubbed my back as I went silent, my eyes staring into the ceiling as we tripled check that there wasn't a heartbeat earlier this morning I wouldn't let them do anything until we were certain there wasn't anything to this baby and there wasn't which produced more tears every single time.

I wanted to tell Troy what I was doing all day yesterday but I couldn't bring myself to do it. My heart would pound in my chest every time I thought about it. "Your mom said you let Logan go down to Arizona with your dad." I nodded my head, "She doesn't need to be here seeing me melt down."

"She probably would have helped you."

"I have barely seen her since I have been back. I don't want to leave my bed, I hate leaving my bed and I don't want to talk to anybody unless they come to my bed." Ellie sighed, "It will happen,"

"When? When will it happen because I hate getting pregnant, I hate wanting to be pregnant."

Ellie didn't say anymore and I was okay with that as I rolled onto my side, cramps had seized my lower stomach like they explained but I just kept my legs tucked close to me hoping that all of the pain would disappear.

* * *

Troy's POV

Hanging my cleats up in the locker, I took off my jersey and replaced it with a clean shirt when I felt a pair of small arms wrap around my leg. My heart sped up that Gabi came back without telling me and she was ready to talk. "Daddy!" Logan yelled I smiled as I picked her up, "Hi sweet girl," she giggled as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I squeezed her tight as I breathed, I looked up and I didn't see my wife. I saw Alex.

My gut sank to my knees and my jaw tightened into a straight line as he sighed, "Where is she?" I demanded, a got a couple of looks around the room and Logan jumped in my arms. Alex sighed, "Troy," he came up closer and I let Logan down as she went around arguing with the boys and talking. "She is in a bad place," I scoffed, "And I'm not?"

"She just got out of bed for the first time in a week to go to her D&amp;C." my body paused in mid-air, I swallowed hard against the anger soaring up in my throat, "Her what?" I turned to face him, as I was livid that I had no fucking clue. Alex laughed nervously, "She didn't tell you did she?"

"I have talked to her once in the past week."

"Hell, I didn't know it was that bad between you guys." I laughed, a laugh full of anger, "It's bad. When I called her all we did was yell at each other and she just sends you back with my daughter?" Alex sighed and I sat down in my chair as I picked up a shoe and threw it hard into my locker. Zach who was next to me looked at me as I buried my face into my hands. "She went through a D&amp;C today without me even knowing? I couldn't even be there for her?"

Alex pressed his lips together as Logan came running back to me; she hopped up into my lap. She then wrapped her arms around my neck causing some of the anger to melt away. "Mommy is sad," she reported, my chest caved with emotion as I looked at her, "Yea?" she nodded her head at me, "She said she is sick," I brushed her hair away from her face, "Kind of," I answered, "Did she say when she would be back?" Lo shook her head no and I just sighed leaning back, "I'm sorry you had to see mommy like that,"

"I wanted to help her." Her bottom lip trembled and I realized we had a daughter who would only ever want to help people, I hugged her tight to my chest, "Oh Lo, I wish I could help mommy too but she just needs some time alone right now okay? You did nothing wrong," her face was pressed against my neck so I felt the tears leave her eyes, "I don't like mommy sad,"

"I don't like mommy sad either but she might be for a little while."

"You should go make mommy feel better," my gut twisted into a knot as I wish I could just fly home but I couldn't. Not right now. I looked over at Alex, as I wanted to talk to him further and drill him about everything but from what I am getting Gabi has laid in bed for an entire week either crying or sleeping. Completely unlike Gabi.

Cody went to see her on her birthday and he described her as a mess. She was a mess and I couldn't be there for her and she didn't want me there for her either. "I'll be back," I got up leaving Logan in a chair as I picked up my cell phone and went to sit outside on the bench. I pulled my cell phone up to my ear and I listened to it ring on the other end. "Hello?" Ellie's voice surprised me and I sighed, "How is she?"

"A mess."

"Seems to be the typical description of her." I muttered, "You don't sound thrilled."

"I'm not thrilled. I'm pissed."

"Pissed?"

"At her! She just left here and then goes and doesn't talk to me for a week. She just walks away like nothing happened,"

"Troy,"

"Ellie, don't take sides right now. I need to rant to somebody because I am angry and I don't know why she would just leave and then not tell me about her D&amp;C?" Ellie sighed quietly, "She is upset about a lot of things herself."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Do you want me to wake her up?" Ellie demanded she had gotten a hell of a lot sassier since she had Emerson. "Kind of, I don't have much time." Ellie groaned I heard her stir Gabi awake and my head began to throb making my body actually hurt. Gabi grumbled something and I took a minute to listen to the conversation among the best friends. "She is groggy Troy,"

"I just need to hear her voice," I growled, "I haven't spoke to her in a week,"

"You get grumpy,"

I just groaned livid with this conversation and the phone was tumbled between the two people. "What," she spat, I tried not to yell at her, I tried to keep my temper in check but nothing good came of that. "You had a D&amp;C today and didn't even fucking tell me?" she didn't respond, "I'm not in the mood for this."

"I'm not the in mood to be shut out of your life! Why are you shutting me out?" she didn't respond to that either, "Can I help you?"

I rubbed the back of my neck and I ringed it, "Jesus Gabi, I am fucking worried as hell over here and you send your dad back here with Logan? Are you coming back?"

Crickets.

"What the hell Gabi, I am trying to talk to you and you don't even have a response?"

She grumbled on the other end of the phone and I laughed, "Fucking forget it. I guess call me whenever you have more than five fucking words to say to your husband who is just as fucking miserable as you are but at least you got to make choices that you are just going to leave and hide in your bedroom when I have to put up a perfect fucking front to everybody that nothing went wrong." My voice grew louder with every syllable. My chest rumbled deep inside of me and I again heard nothing from her side of the phone. "Pathetic Gabi, I am just as heartbroken as you, I could have helped you."

"I don't want your help Troy, when will you understand this? When?" Her voice was on edge and I sat on the step. "Why, why don't you want my help?" she breathed, it was rapid and I knew she was crying. "I don't need you for everything Troy," I closed my eyes and I rubbed my face, "I guess then I don't need to be on the phone with you any longer."

"Troy, not everything is about you."

"Not everything is about you," I capitalized, "I know that this fucking sucks and it hurts like hell but this is something we are supposed to do together." The end of the line was as silent as a dark night with nothing interrupting it. I dropped my head and I just hung up the phone. Zach came out and he patted my back, "Dude, that was a rough conversation. I'm glad Logan is too busy with Sal,"

"What am I supposed to do?" I asked him, Zach sighed, and "Do exactly what she wants you to do." I looked at him like he had spoken the words of death but he was right. I just needed to leave her alone. I pushed off onto my feet and I went back into the clubhouse. Most of the guys were changing and Logan had disappeared. I changed the rest of my clothes and I grabbed my bag. I went into the trainer's room where Logan was talking to Hosmer a mile a minute.

"Lo, let's go," she looked up and gave Hosmer a high-five before running up to me. I picked her up and I waved good-bye to the team as I dug out my keys from my backpack. Alex was hot on my heels as I sighed, "Alex, if you need to return home."

"She'll kill me if I leave Logan down here,"

I got to my car as I buckled Logan into the back, I was exhausted and only wanted to crawl into my bed to sleep for the rest of the day. Logan was a bundle full of energy in the back as I drove, Alex followed me all the way back to the apartment as Logan rambled on the entire time. "Lo, baby, I need you to stop talking for a little bit." She frowned as my head pulsed with extra blood. I pulled into the parking space and Alex was already on the other side of the car.

He got Logan out and I was walking up to the building with my keys out. He followed me inside, "Troy, we should talk."

"I need to lay down for a bit. My head is pulsing."

"Fine, but we need to talk. We need to talk as agent, we need talk as in you being my son-in-law, we need to talk to each other about both adoring Gabi," I looked at him as Logan looked between the two of us. I only nodded my head, "Give me an hour or until after Logan goes to bed."

"I won't." Logan piped, I sighed, "Lo, I am going to take a nap. Do you want to come with me?" she shook her head but Alex nodded as that she needed one. I took her from Alex and she protested, "Lolo, you just need to lay down with me. We can turn on a movie."

"Fine." She grumbled, I kicked off my shoes and I helped her take off her shoes as I crawled into the bed that has been lonely since Gabi left. Logan quickly rested against me and she rubbed her face against my chin and she was out faster than I was.

* * *

I moved out of the bed, my body sore, as I walked out into the living room. Logan was sitting with Alex watching something while I must have been asleep for a lot longer than I thought. "There is a chicken sandwich in there." I shook my head, "Not hungry."

"When did she get up?"

"About two hours ago."

"What time is it?"

"Eight thirty," I let my heavy eyes fall again because this past week had been more than I bargained for. "I was going to get her situated in bed. She seems to be just as tired as you."

"I'll do it." I said, I took a drink of water and I went over to Logan, "I haven't gotten to put her to bed in a week." Logan nodded as she reached up for me. She was already changed into her PJ's. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I carried her into her bedroom. "Daddy?"

"Lolo?"

"I love you," I smiled; no matter how terrible life is those three little words from your child's mouth make life worth it. It makes everything feel good on the inside, "I love you too."

"I want to talk to mommy,"

"Mommy is sleeping," I had no idea what Gabi was doing but I knew if she saw me calling her she wouldn't pick up the phone. She had turned it off again as I tried to call her before I got out of the bed. "I miss mommy,"

"I miss mommy too,"

"Is mommy mad at you?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly; I think she was mad at the world. I buried Logan underneath of the blankets and turned on her face. "Daddy, can you read me a book?"

"Not tonight sweet girl," Logan sighed and she rubbed her eyes, I made sure she had her favorite blanket as I tucked her in. She smiled and I kissed her forehead, "We have to get up in the morning to go to the park." She nodded her head, "I love you Lolo,"

"I love you daddy,"

I left her room after another kiss to her cheek. Alex was waiting for me when I retrieved my water again, "Troy, I just…I know what you are feeling."

"Did Kylie run off?" I asked straight, "Once."

I raised my eyebrows, "Really?"

"I mean she went home to her mom."

"What were you doing?"

"Playing baseball. Traveling. Doing everything that a good husband doesn't do when his wife had a miscarriage." I took a deep breath, "Alex, we do everything together. I don't understand her running off."

"She can grieve at home without a lot of eyes and questions. She is free to just lie in her bed. She has her mom and I was there but I somehow was given Logan duty,"

I let my hands cover my eyes, "Alex," I breathed, "How is she?"

"Terrible Troy, she can barely get out of bed. She feels terrible and awful and she hates that she is this way but she needs to go through it." I just rubbed my forehead; "I can't handle this right now." Alex sighed, "You'll do okay Troy, just give her some time to come to terms with everything that happened."

"Do I get to come to terms with what happened?" I asked looking over at him, Alex sighed, "We somehow get forgotten about when this happens but I understand."

"She acts like it doesn't affect me,"

"She thinks she has failed. She isn't ready to face you because she feels ashamed."

"That doesn't mean she can just leave."

Alex didn't know what to say next so I got up and I left the room, my door slammed shut and I landed flat on my bed. Fuck this.

* * *

_Saturday, February 24__th__, 2024_

Gabi's POV

I opened the door to the bookstore and Ellie quickly looked up, a smile spread over her face. "Look who is outside!" I forced a smiled, "Yea, yea,"

"How are you feeling?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know. I think my body is pretty numb right now." Ellie gave a sad smile, "Have you talked to Troy?" I shook my head, "No. I haven't. I fly back March 1st."

"You are going back sooner than you thought." I sighed, "I guess I need to get back to my normal life. I needed some time but my time is now over. I need to be a mom again and go back to work."

"Are you and Troy going to be able to not rip each others heads off? You haven't been civil to each other since it happened." I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know the answer Ellie, and I don't know how mad he is. I am pretty mad myself but not at him. I am mad at everybody else. I am mad at God, I am mad at my body. I am not mad at Troy and unfortunately he is really mad at me."

"Call him,"

I shrugged, "I figured I would just wait to talk to him in Surprise."

"Call him." She forced, I let out a long sigh, "Fine."

I walked of towards the back of the store and I called him, it would be early enough that it was before the game but after practice. It rang twice and Logan answered the phone. "Momma!" I smiled hearing her sweet voice, "Hi baby girl,"

"I miss you momma,"

"I miss you too sweet girl, I'll be back soon enough."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am. Is Daddy around?"

"Yes,"

"Can I talk to him?"

"Yes," she said, I laughed, "Lolo, give the phone to daddy,"

She grumbled and then Troy fumbled with the phone, "Yea?" I frowned, "How is Surprise,"

"Going."

I swallowed on the lump in my throat as he was being short with me and he was angry, "I uh," I looked up at the ceiling trying to stop the tears. "I guess I wanted to let you know I'm okay,"

"Good," the answer clipped of any emotion; I breathed, "Troy,"

"What?" he snapped, I shook my head, "Nothing, I'll talk to you later." I hung up the phone and it sank in how angry Troy was with me. I was angry but not with him. I went back out to Ellie and she looked at me, "Didn't go well?" I shook my head, "Do you think I should go back sooner?"

"I think it might fix some of the damage that was done."

"It's only been a week. I need more time." I breathed, "I just need more time." My hands started to shake, "I think March 1st."

"Gabi, stop putting it off. You had a week to lie in your bed and grieve. It is horrible and terrible. You have a family though that needs you and a job that needs you." I looked at her and my chest seemed to freak out, "Will you come with me?" Ellie sighed, "I have Emerson and the store,"

"Ellie," I whined, "I don't know if I can do."

"You can do it." She went behind the computer and she pulled up the Internet, "Come here, we will change your flight now." I dragged my feet behind the desk and she was clicking on many different options. "Tomorrow?"

"No, tonight." She looked at me, "If you schedule for tomorrow I will lose motivation. You might as well make it for tonight." She nodded her head with complete understanding that if I went back to my bed then I may just crawl right back into it and never leave again. "You got this girl, it's hard."

"It's scary."

"You'll do fine."

"I hope so…"

* * *

I opened the door to the apartment carefully, not wanting to wake anybody up that was asleep. My whole flight was all about thinking and going back to the moment where we heard the unbearable. I guess in our case, where we didn't hear the bearable. I eased the door shut but Troy was sitting on the couch, his eyes casted outside with a beer in his hand.

I shut the door and he turned around to face me, his eyes were dead, I looked at him and I only received a death stare in return. "Troy," I breathed, "You could have told me you were coming back tonight."

"I didn't know I was coming back tonight."

"You can fucking tell me when you are on a plane," he still cared, this was a good sign, I hesitated, "I'm sorry," he scoffed, "Gabs, I am tired. I have an early morning tomorrow."

"I'm sorry," I reemphasized, he turned around to look at me, I looked at him hoping for a couple of words but nothing came in return. He just turned and walked into the bedroom. I went over to the couch and I sank into it. My chest caved with emotion and I let out a weak sob. I told myself I was done doing this, a week was plenty of time to get myself together.

I kicked off my shoes and I went into Logan's room, it was my turn to give Troy space. I crawled into bed with Logan and I pressed my lips to the back of her head. She flipped over and she smiled when her eyes opened for a minute. "Momma," I pushed her hair away from her face, "Hi beautiful," I told her quietly, "I'm glad you are back."

"Me too, now get some rest."

She slowly started to snore again and I smiled gently as I breathed in the scent of Logan. My phone buzzed next to me and I reached over to grab it. A message from Troy was on my phone and I frowned.

_You can still sleep in here. _

I frowned deeply at this message. Why did he think I didn't have the right to sleep in my own bed?

_Did I not have the right?_

I could hear Troy groan from the room over, it was a long minute before my phone buzzed again.

_Of course, I just, I don't know. We are at an awkward place right now._

_Awkward place?_

Was he feeling something that I wasn't feeling? My heart raced and the door opened to Logan's room. "Can we talk?" he asked, "Not through text messages?"

I sat up to look at him, "I am tired Troy, you are tired. Are moods are in different places right now. How about we talk tomorrow after your day."

Troy pressed his lips together, "Are you going to stay in here?" my eyes flickered up to him as I couldn't read if he wanted me in his room or not. "I think I am going to stay with Logan." Troy nodded, "If you need me," I just nodded my head again and I lay back down.

He shut the door and my eyes blurred with tears because it hurt when Troy and I didn't talk to each other. It hurt when I didn't wrap my arms around him at night. It hurt that we were pushed through too much. It all just hurt too much.

* * *

Troy's POV

Sunday, February 25th, 2024

I opened the door to Logan's room as Logan and Gabi were cuddled extra close to each other. I took a sip of my coffee as I tried to think about Gabi's unexpected show up last night. Last I heard from Cody, March 1st was her flight back to Surprise.

Logan grunted and she rolled onto her belly. Seeing Gabi made it harder to be mad at her because she didn't look the same. Her eyes were sad as hell and she was upset but I was still angry.

Last night when she didn't come to the bedroom, I wanted her to come but I also didn't want to talk to her. It was an odd balance between love and anger between the people that you loved. A knock came at the door; Alex was here to watch Logan. I cursed that I forgot to tell him Gabi was back.

Going over to open the door and Alex looked at me with a worn smile, "Gabi showed up last night." Alex raised an eyebrow, "Does Kylie know?"

"I have no clue. She got here around midnight. She is currently sleeping with Logan." Alex took a peek into the room, "How is she?" I shrugged my shoulders, "We haven't talked."

Alex sent me a glance, "We are. Later today."

"Go easy, she is just, if not more, upset than you are."

I rolled my eyes as I went to refill my coffee; another bang came at the door as Zach much be leaving. "I am out of here, I am assuming you can handle both of them." He nodded his head and I walked out of the door with my bag over my shoulder. Zach and Josh were talking, as Josh seemed distraught, "What's wrong?"

"I can't trust her." He seethed, "She went out with friends and I just…I couldn't trust that she was hanging out with other males or kissing them." Zach gave me a look that said, see, this could be you. I rolled my eyes, as Josh was being overdramatic. I get that Melissa cheated on him but Melissa showed that she fucked up. She apologized to the world and she stayed with him twenty-four seven to let him keep an eye on her.

My wife just didn't trust me enough and I think that hurt the most.

* * *

Gabi's POV

My dad played with Logan and he smiled over at me, "How are you feeling?" I shrugged my shoulder while I took a drink of my tea that I had made. "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"My husband is angry with me, I lost another baby, my daughter has no idea about any of it and I just feel lost." My dad sighed when Logan looked up at me. I smiled at her and she then went back to coloring. I bit down on my lip and he came over to hug me, "You and Troy really need to talk. I keep hearing both sides of this and there is a lot of miscommunication."

"Not really. He basically gets that I didn't want to be here with him."

"Why?"

I shrugged; I didn't want to tell him the real reason before I got a chance to tell Troy the real reason. My dad looked at me knowing that I did have a reason and I wasn't sharing the reason.

"Dad, I feel like I should tell Troy first before I tell you." He sighed, "Fair enough."

"Thank you for taking care of Logan for me, I wasn't in the right state of mind."

"No, you weren't."

"I barely remember that night." My dad laughed, "I'm glad because I wish I could forget it. I have never seen you so upset before," I looked at him and he paused, "I take that back. There was one other time."

"What time?" I questioned, he bit on his lip, "The day you broke up with Troy," I sucked in a breath as my lungs seemed too faulty. I was a mess for that entire summer. "You were inconsolable when that happened. I could barely talk to you without you bursting into tears."

"I was happy to spend a lot of that summer alone."

"It scared the hell out of me,"

"That was ten years ago dad,"

"That is unbelievable," I agreed because it feels like it was just yesterday that Troy and I were getting back together and embarking on a different world. "I know, I don't feel twenty nine," my dad groaned, "Don't remind me."

I smiled when Logan came running over, "And I can't believe she is four," I pulled her up into my lap and my dad smiled at her. "Mommy?"

"Logi?"

"When will daddy be home?"

"Soon," I said glancing over at the clock, I wasn't sure if I was ready for him to come home yet because I didn't want to talk to him. I couldn't talk to him.

"Will you take her?" my dad nodded, "If you promise to talk to him."

"Yea, we already discussed that we would talk today. After our tiff last night."

"What tiff?"

"He was mad as soon as I walked in the door."

"I can't blame him Gabi, you just left."

"You don't know why," I argued back, "Then tell me,"

"I will tell you once I tell him."

The key unlocked the door and Logan jumped off my lap to go greet Troy at the door. He was worn and beat up from the Arizona sun. I let out a sigh and he looked up at me, Logan wrapped her body around his leg as I looked down at my phone.

"Logi, do you want to go get ice cream?" my dad asked her, she squealed and unlatched herself from Troy's leg to scramble to put her shoes on.

The room grew with a deep tension as I glanced out the window of the apartment and Troy walked around the apartment without making eye contact.

My dad scooped Logan up, "Be good!" I called, "I will," my dad answered causing Logan to giggle. I shook my head and once the door slammed shut after them, the room grew hazy with a fog.

I spun my fingers around in a circle on the counter when he slammed his hand onto the door. My spine went rigid and I felt my body crumple. "Do you know that I have fought every fucking day for your trust?" I spun around on the bar stool to face him. "Trust?" I echoed, he nodded; I looked at him like he was insane, and "This is about trust?" I questioned, Troy nodded, "and you never trust me with absolutely anything."

"I'm not following," his face turned red, "I don't know how you don't understand. You just flee when shit gets too hard for you."

"I didn't flee Troy, I went home to be with my family."

"I am your family!" his voice boomed inside the apartment and the noise caused me to flinch. "Why don't you just understand that I am your family? Logan is your family. WE are a family." I slid off the stool as I walked around in a circle trying to understand where this is going.

"Will you just please tell me what the hell is wrong so we can get to the bottom of it?" I asked him, "I don't want to dance around this anymore. You are pissed at me and I don't understand."

"You left." He seethed, "You just left."

"I was hurt Troy,"

"And I wasn't?" he argued, I bowed my head as tears pooled in the back of my throat, my chest got really tight as I looked up at me, "I never said you weren't,"

"Then why do you just assume that we can handle these things together? We are a unit. We are supposed to handle things like this _together_."

"That was my third miscarriage Troy, my _third_. The first one didn't hurt, the second one made my heart bleed, this one made my heart shatter and blood gush everywhere. I don't know how to explain to you what I was feeling."

Troy flinched, "Your first miscarriage hurt the hell out of me, your second tore me apart, and this one has me angry at everybody but mostly at you for just leaving me when I needed you."

My eyes flashed into his because he never said he needed me. Not in that type of way. "I needed you to be here so that I could be upset with somebody. I needed you here so I could make sure you were okay,"

"I don't need you making sure I am okay. I am a strong independent woman Troy,"

He bowed his head, "When will you stop for one minute being the strong independent woman and just let me be there for you?" he argued, "When?" I turned away as his voice cracked from the pressure of the moment and I rested my elbows on the counter and I buried my face into my hands as I started to cry.

I heard Troy collapse onto the couch with frustration, I pulled away pushing my hair away from my face. I turned around to face him, "I didn't want you to see me like that Troy, and I have never hurt so badly in my life." He didn't look at me so I continued, "I have never hurt so badly and I have never felt so terrible. I hate that I can not give you another baby and when we didn't hear that heartbeat in the room, I watched you break in half because the baby we have been trying so hard for just disappeared without a noise in the room."

He pulled his hat down onto his head, twisted it around, "I saw your heartbreak and I felt fucking terrible because my body for some fucking reason can't handle getting or being pregnant and I know how much you want another kid. I know how much you want a boy and I couldn't be here for you to watch me fall apart because I know that will kill you just as much as losing that baby killed you."

His eyes finally casted towards mine as I had tears streaming down my face, "I hate disappointing you Troy, I hate that I am not good enough for you. I hate that I can't give you more children. I hate that I can't give Logan a sibling. I hate everything so much that my body hurts. My dad said it earlier, the only other time I was this upset over something was when I broke things off with you. This one hurt because I saw how much it affected you this time. I couldn't do this because of you. I couldn't stay because of you. Did I want to stay? Yes, a million fucking times yes I just wanted to curl into your arms but I couldn't because this one hurt you too much. I couldn't handle watching you fall apart and maybe I was wrong and maybe I am stupid but I couldn't do it."

Troy pressed his lips together tightly, he never said one word, and he never made a single noise and my stomach curled into many layers of knots. "Hate me Troy, I don't care but I would make the same choice all over again. I did need space but you also needed space. Yes, I know how much you hurt. Yes, I am selfish for just leaving. Yes, I am a worthless wife." His jaw worked back and forth as he then got up, grabbed his keys, and walked out of the apartment.

Not a single word ever left his mouth the entire time I confessed the most painful thing that I had done to him and he just walked out. Tears fell down my cheeks and I covered my mouth from the pain that I felt for him just walking out without saying a word. I hate you would have been better than nothing. Nothing seemed like there was a billion words being said and none of them were very nice.

* * *

I lay in bed late at night and Troy had yet to ever return. Logan had fallen asleep and I had told Dad absolutely everything that I had told Troy. My dad seemed disappointed in Troy.

I rolled onto my side when the bedroom door opened, Troy came into the room and he slipped underneath of the blankets. I could smell the beer on top of him as he faced the ceiling. "Don't," I urged, "Just don't." I pulled my body in tighter and he sighed, "I wasn't going to anyways."

"Why the hell did you just leave?"

"Isn't that what you did?" it was a slap across the face and I pushed back the blankets, "I'm going to go lay with Logan."

He didn't protest and he didn't move away from the spot, he didn't say another word causing for more silence. My stomach rocked as I didn't go to Logan's room, I went to the couch and I relaxed against it. My shoulders shook with sobs and I pulled a blanket up over me.

I expected Troy to come out of the room but he never did. We were supposed to talk today but we never talked we just argued. I told him my side of the story and he left angry about what I had to say. This is not how I imagined the talk going. This is not how imagined my life with Troy. This wasn't it.

* * *

Troy's POV

I lay in bed; my eyes casted onto the ceiling as I debated chasing after her or just letting her go out there. What I said was mean and I didn't mean a single word of it and when I left earlier it was more complicated than just leaving. I couldn't handle her say all of those things about herself. I think, I was feeling everything she felt the other day. Leaving was more complicated then just leaving. She had a whole story and a reason behind walking out of the door.

My heart broke then because se didn't want to see me upset and I couldn't handle it. I just got up and left and I felt bad because I knew she was hurt.

Finally deciding to go and find her, I rolled out of bed and I walked into the living room and I saw her lying on the couch. She was rolled onto her side clutching the blanket close. I walked over and I picked her up and draped her in my arms. She groaned and then rested her head against my chest. A lot of anger slipped away with her in my arms because it was hard to be mad at her. I kissed her forehead gently as I haven't kissed her since that Friday. Since she has been back I haven't told her I loved her. I was failing as a husband and I hated it.

I laid her down onto the bed and I tucked her in as I sat up watching her sleep for a little bit and I pulled her close to me, I breathed out and pressed my lips to the back of her head.

* * *

Monday, February 26th, 2024

Gabi's POV

I woke up in my bed with Troy next to me so either I slept walked to the room or Troy came to get me. It made me feel a little bit better that he came to get me. I poured a cup of coffee and I took a sip of it.

Logan was still fast asleep in her room as she had some how gotten to stay up late last night. I pulled out the bagels and I felt Troy's hands wrap around my waist, I tensed up slightly because he hasn't touched me, without me knowing, since before hand. He lowered his head onto my shoulder, "I'm sorry," he breathed, I pulled away from him, "Am I supposed to just forgive you?" he let out a long breath, "I don't know I just…it's my turn to talk."

I nodded my head, "I don't hate you, you aren't worthless, and I absolutely hate that you feel every way you feel." My heart slowed down as I looked at him, "I hate that you think you aren't good enough for me because that is what hurts. Would I love another child? Of course. I am not going to put you through that pain again though," I looked at him, as my heart broke, "Troy, I'm not done,"

"I'm not done," he said, "I want you to know that I am in love with you and I wish you would just talk to me instead of running. It hurt, being in that room with you hurt and I hurt so badly because I knew, I knew what was going to happen. I knew it was going to kill you. I knew it was going to cause you to feel what you never wanted to feel again. That is why I got so upset in that room that day. Yes, I hurt that we don't have a baby anymore but what hurts more is that you have to go through that. Then the D&amp;C?"

I bit the inside of my cheek listening to him talk and the tears pooled in my eyes. "I wish I could have been there for you and I wish that you would have let me be there for you because I can't even imagine."

"I'm sorry," I confessed through the bubble of tears, "I'm so sorry," he pulled me into his arms and he brushed his lips into my hair, "I'm sorry," he said, neither of us said another word between each other as he just held me close. "I love you," he whispered, words that were refreshing. "I love you too." I said, I looked up at him and he kissed me gently, he then just wrapped his arms around me to hold me close. "I'm not giving up having children,"

Troy pulled away to look at me, a pain flashing across his face, "Brie,"

"Troy, I am capable of having another baby,"

"Three out of one," Troy spoke, I let out a long sigh, "I can't do it, and I can't just give this up." Troy nodded his head, not wanting to get into the argument of it. "If it happens again," I nodded, "I know," I said lowering my body closer to him. "I know."

* * *

**Whoa…tension is flying!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Have a grand week! **

**Please Review! **


	8. Heartbreak

Chapter 8 – Heartbreak

_Friday, March 1__st__, 2024 _

_Gabi's POV_

Troy's fingers circled around my collarbone in a slow circle as I breathed him in. Things had been awkward between the two of us but things were falling back into place. I reached up to grab his finger as I massaged it gently. He breathed out, "How are you feeling?" he asked, I twisted in his arms to lay my head on his heart. The simple thud against the walls of his chest made my body warm. "I'm okay," I whispered quietly.

"The I'm okay," he muttered, I bit on my lip, "I'm not sure what you want me to be," I whispered, "It's been two weeks since it happened and I don't know what I feel."

The room grew quiet again, "How are you?" I echoed after the quiet got to me, the room seemed to stiffen around me, "Brie," I sat up, "You got pissed off when I didn't share my feeling and now…" I looked at him and his blue eyes filled mine. I climbed into his lap as I ran my fingers over his cheek. He flinched underneath my touch, "I neglected your feelings when I ran off and now I want to make sure that we are talking. I don't want to neglect you."

He reached for my hand as he locked our hands together, "I-," he stopped his sentence and he looked down. I leaned forward as I started to press my lips to anywhere they could reach. He breathed into my shoulder, "I wish it was easy to explain Brie," I pulled away from him and I tipped his chin backwards. It was a rare moment without a hat sitting on his head, my fingers brushed through his hair and I looked at his cheeks that shaped his face.

His blue eyes sparkled, "Just tell me,"

He shook his head, "I can't." I kissed him as I massaged his shoulder, "I just want to know that you are okay, I know that when I say I'm okay that you know exactly what I mean but…when you tell me you scare the shit out of me because I know you don't want to talk about it. I just want to be together on this Troy, I love you and I hate the tension that is flying around." Troy lowered his head onto my shoulder and I rubbed his neck gently with my fingers and ran my hands through his hair.

"I love when you wear a hat but I also love when you don't," I told him, "Running my fingers through your hair is amazing."

Troy's hot breath was against my shoulder as he was breathing hard, "Brie," his voice groaned out; I started to kiss behind his ear and along his jaw. His hand slid up my back to pull me closer to him. "Troy, this isn't what I was talking about." He grunted in response as he kissed me a little harder. "Troy," he stopped and rested his head on my chest. "What?"

"Do you just not want to talk about it?" I said, my hands washing over his. "No, I don't really want to talk about it." I gave it up because our relationship was rocky at this point and there was no reason to rock the boat a little bit more. "Can I kiss you some more please?"

"Daddy! Mommy!" Logan marched into the room with her blanket, I laughed running my fingers through his hair. "I love you," I rolled off his lap and Logan climbed into Troy's lap. "Daddy?"

"Logi?"

"Can I give momma her present now?" Troy's face steamed red, I raised an eyebrow, "My what?"

"If you remember right, I didn't see you on your birthday. I have, had, a gift for you but it is highly inappropriate to give to you now. I am working on another one." He finalized, I bit on my lip wondering what he bought me for my birthday that was bought in advance to our sonogram reading. "Dad," she said impatiently, Troy rolled his eyes, "Daughter?"

"Can we play today? I want to play with you and mommy."

Troy and I shared a look because when it came to Spring Training it was hard to find enough time for Logan. Troy was normally at the fields from 8 to 4 and then came home to eat and crash on the couch or in bed. Sometimes we went out on a date or took Logan out to dinner but it was a lot of everyday stuff that wasn't fun. During the season Troy normally didn't report to the stadiums until two or three in the afternoon depending on game time and if he was pitching or not.

"I don't know baby girl,"

"Please daddy!"

Troy pushed a strand of hair away from her face, "I have to work,"

"No," she pouted, she buried her face into his chest, "Logan Brielle," her eyes faced me, "Dada," she whimpered, I kissed her forehead, "Do you want to go shopping with mommy?" I asked, she shook her head, "I want to be with daddy and you,"

Troy glanced over at me, "You have to do," I breathed, he shrugged, "I don't have to be there for the game. I will go for practice and then bug out." I looked at Logan and then back to Troy, "Okay," I said with a nod, "You better get out of here then so you can get there and get back."

He smiled and Logan grinned standing up on his lap, "Yay! She giggled and Troy smiled up at her, "What do you want to do today?" Troy asked, Logan shrugged her shoulders and settled back into his lap. "I just want you there." I bit on my tongue to keep from showing emotions as I looked at Troy, his eyes were settled on Logan and then he shifted them to me. I got up off the bed as I went into the bathroom.

I heard Logan and Troy talked about something, as he was a couple of steps behind me. "Brie," his hands slid over my hips to pull my close, "Are we neglecting her? Are we not giving her the attention? I am a terrible mother,"

"Brie," he echoed, "You are not a terrible mother. You have had a rough two weeks and I have been busy. We still cuddle with her and love on her every single day. Do not blame yourself for this. It that understood?" His voice was forceful as I looked into the mirror to see his eyes looking into mine through the mirror. I just nodded my head, "Okay,"

"She is loved and cared for. It's spring training and it is normal for us to be this way. Okay?" I just nodded as he squeezed me back towards him. Logan marched around into the bathroom as she wrapped herself around us, "You guys are funny."

Troy and I laughed, "Something like that,"

* * *

Logan swung on the swing next to me as we were waiting for Troy to return home from his practice this morning. She giggled as she tilted her head backwards and I felt the cool breeze rush over my body. It was an oddly cold day for Surprise, Arizona but it was still nice outside. "Mommy?"

"Logan?" They really were not joking when they said toddlers asked five hundred questions a day. "Are you still sad?"

"No." I answered, she grinned, "Good! I don't like when mommy is sad,"

"I don't like it when I am sad," I told her, she grinned and jumped off her swing to come sit on my lap. I smiled as she kissed my cheek, "Are you girls ready?" I looked up to see Troy; he must have gone up to change first as Logan leapt off my lap to go join Troy. I smiled as I stood up, "Any decisions on what we are going to do today?" I asked, "Are you up for a hike?" Troy asked I nodded my head as I looked down at Logan.

"She'll love it." Troy said, "I made a scavenger hunt for her, well, actually one of the players nannies made a scavenger hunt and she gave it to me."

"Good idea," I said with a smile, Troy nodded as I picked her up, "and we need to go change into more sensible clothes then. Her sandals aren't going to work very well." Troy agreed as he escorted us back upstairs. I went to change into a pair of athletic shorts and a tank top with a baseball hat and my Nikes while Troy just changed Logan into a pair of tennis shoes and applied more sunscreen to her face. I came back out and Troy had packed a backpack of water.

"Are you good?" I nodded as we picked up everything and started to head to the apartment door when Logan puked…everywhere. She puked right down the front of Troy and all over the apartment floor. I went straight into mommy mode as I went over to pick her up off Troy as she was crying now. Troy was gagging on the smell from her vomit as he quickly moved to remove his shirt that he was wearing. She was sobbing into my shoulder as I pressed my lips to her forehead and her face was warm.

"Its okay," I said, "Shh…"I walked into her bathroom and I started the bathtub with some lukewarm water. I carefully undressed her as I placed her into the tub but she continued to sob and reach for me. "I know baby girl, I know," I was trying to decide if she just overheated or if she was sick. Troy came into the bathroom as he picked up her clothes, as he didn't have a shirt one. His eyes looked at Logan as this day was just shot to hell.

Her cries began to settle as I washed her body off and she trembled, "Troy, when you put sunscreen on her face did she feel warm?"

Troy appeared in the door way again, "I didn't put any on her face. I just put a hat on her head," I nodded my head as I leaned forward to press my lips to her forehead again. "She has a fever," I said, "Lolo, does anything hurt?" I asked, she nodded, "My belly hurts," she whimpered, "How long has your belly hurt?" I asked her, "Since last night."

"Why didn't you tell mommy?" I asked her, she shrugged, "I wanted you and daddy to have fun today," she whimpered again and I sighed, I picked up a towel and I wrapped her in it. She buried her face into my neck as I kissed the top of her head. I took her to the room as I dressed her in a pair of pajama pants and a sweatshirt. I brushed her hair and she shook in my lap, Troy came into the room to take her temperature.

"102.2," Troy remarked after reading it, I sighed, "baby girl, do you want to eat anything?" she shook her head, "Where is the pain?" she pointed to her belly button and my stomach dropped. "How long?" I asked her, I didn't know my four year old was this good at hiding pain. I didn't know Troy and I looked so unhappy in her presence. I didn't know four-year-olds were so smart.

"Yesterday," she mumbled, I kissed the top of her head, "What do you think we should do?" Troy asked me, I sighed, "I don't know. How about we give her some Tylenol for now and see what it does?" Troy nodded his head as he went into the kitchen to find the Tylenol. I curled up with Logan and I buried her under her blankets, she curled into my chest as I rubbed her back gently. "It's okay," I told her as Troy came back. Logan cried out in pain now that everybody knew.

Troy looked at her and he crawled in to the other side of her bed as he soothed her crying pains. I measured the grape liquid out and I stood over Logan as I got her to open her mouth and squirted it into her mouth quickly. She cried out but once it went down, she pulled my hand back down to her. I lay back down next to her as she was pressed in-between Troy and I. Troy reached over to grab my hand, as he knew I hated when Logan got sick like this.

"Rain check?" I asked him, "Of course."

I smiled as I pressed my lips into her hair, "blankie," she whimpered, I looked around for her precious blanket that she loved. I got up to go and find it when she puked all over the bed. Troy pulled away as the purple liquid was staining her bed as she screamed in pain, my heart shattered as I went over to pick her up. "It's okay," she cried louder as she started to puke some more and Troy was trying to get a bucket or something for her to puke into.

"Doctor?" Troy mouthed; I nodded my head because if she couldn't keep anything down then we might as well bite the bullet. I knew she wasn't going to like it and I knew that it was going to be a long day but she had a fever, she keeps throwing up, and she won't drink anything so we might as well just do it. Troy was reading my mind as he picked up our bags that we were going to take hiking and instead made sure we had her insurance card.

I carried her down to the car when Zach came out of his apartment, "Whoa," he took a couple of steps back, "Is she okay?" he looked her like she was oozing venom from her body and I laughed, "I don't know, we are going to take her to that place that she hates because she isn't keeping anything down," I got to wondering why Zach was here but probably for the same reasons to why Troy was here. He wasn't pitching today.

"You guys have fun with that. Hanson screams bloody murder." Troy laughed, "Yea, I don't know if she is up for that right now." Zach agreed as we went downstairs and through the lobby, Troy pulled the car around as I stuffed her into her car seat and Troy got into the drivers seat. We weren't freaking out like we normally were as she was just crying. It was more to get medication in her to help. He drove to the closest hospital because unfortunately this would not be our first trip for any of us.

Troy came here for the ball to the head, I came here for the first miscarriage and for a strep test a few years back, and Logan came here anytime she was sick. Not the first time around the rodeo. I rubbed her leg as she wanted to be in my lap but she couldn't. Troy eased into a parking spot as I pulled her out; she started to cry when she realized where she was. Another possibility to why she never told us. Logan hated to go to the doctor and she would do anything to avoid it.

I carried her inside while Troy grabbed my bag as he followed me in. Logan was trembling; I went to find a spot to sit while Troy went to sign her in. He caused attention around here so they normally pulled us back fairly quickly. "Mr. Bolton," I heard, I looked over to see a doctor and Troy was talking and the doctor grinned as he nodded, Troy waved me over and I was glad that we were bypassing lines. The sooner I could get home the better.

Going back into the room, Logan started to scream and cry harder. I sat her down and she doubled over on the table clutching her stomach. Troy and I shared a glance as I rubbed her back, a nurse came back to witness the meltdown. "Oh my," she muttered, "How long has this been going on?" my eyes ventured to a clock, how in the world had it only been an hour since all of this started happening? It felt like ten years ago. "She finally told us her stomach hurt about an hour ago." I said, "She told us it was hurting last night as well."

"Did she have a fever?"

"She does now. She never complained until she started vomiting in the living room." The nurse nodded, "Her stomach?"

I nodded, "Around the belly button." I answered, she nodded as she wrote it down, and "Did she eat today?" I frowned as she didn't touch her breakfast and refused lunch. She had her moments where she didn't ever want to eat but I didn't string it together that she didn't eat last night either. "No," I answered honestly as I felt like a terrible mom for not noticing that she wasn't eating. I was too busy buried in my own thoughts to notice that my daughter was in pain.

I rubbed her back as the nurse came in to start an IV. Logan screamed bloody murder when the nurse came close; Troy walked over and rubbed her back as I whispered into her ear. She wasn't having it so we had to hold her down on the table. She was sobbing an in pain as the nurse was trying to work quickly to get an IV in. I held her head in my lap while Troy kept the rest of her body held down so the nurse could do her job.

Logan's face was red with tears and my heart was shattering in my chest because I hated seeing her this upset. Tears were running down her face and once the needle went into her arm she shrieked and cried louder. Troy cringed and once the nurse moved away Troy let go and Logan jumped up into my arms, I held her tight to my chest as she buried her face into my shirt. Troy thanked the nurse as he rubbed her back as I just kept her close. The nurse started fluids as she left the room and we started to get Logan to calm down a little bit.

Troy had her blanket and she clutched it in her hand as she reached over for Troy.

Troy took her into his arms as he held her tightly as he whispered into her ear; her cries were dying down into hiccups as a knock came at the door. A doctor came in with a smile on her face, "Hi," she looked at the tear stained Logan, "Oh no, not a big fan of doctors?"

"Not a fan of needles," I smiled at her and she nodded as Troy tried to ease Logan out of his arm but her grip was too strong. He laid her down gently and she cried grabbing on, "Lolo, hold my hand," I said, she let go and she grabbed my hand as the doctor smiled. "Hi Logan, I am Dr. Alice," she hiccupped in response and Dr. Alice began to tell her a story about something as she started to do things like listen to her heart and take her temperature as she told her a story.

Logan started to relax a little bit but she still gripped my hand tightly and then she picked up Troy's hand tightly as well. The doctor started to press on her stomach and she frowned, but recovered as Logan yelped in pain at one point. She nodded her head as she went to write something down but continued to tell some silly story. She then finished her story before looking at the two of us, "I want to get an x-ray and a CT scan if needed,"

"What do you think it is?" Troy asked, very forward, "I think that she may have appendicitis, her symptoms all work with appendicitis and her stomach is very tender. If that is it she will have surgery tonight or tomorrow,"

My breath caught in my throat, as I didn't want my baby suffering through a surgery and a recovery. "Are you sure that's what it is?"

"I am pretty sure but she is in great hands, I'll send somebody back for an x-ray," I looked at Logan as I kissed her forehead, "Brie," Troy said, "It's fine," he reassured, I only nodded as I kissed her forehead, I wasn't prepared for this. Logan only had strep and ear infections. She never got sick and not this quickly and not this badly.

Troy rubbed my back as a person came back to get Logan, she started screaming as the man tried to take her hand. I looked at the guy and he sighed, "One of you can carry her down there," Troy stepped up, "I'll take her. You stay here," he said, "I'll come, I'll stay out of the way," I promised, the man nodded as Troy picked her up and Logan buried her face into Troy's neck. Troy started to walk as the man pushed the IV pull along. I could only see Logan's eyes as I looked into hers back; she unlatched a hand as I grabbed her hand. "Momma's here," I told her, her eyes lightened and when we got into the room, I let go and she went in further with Troy.

Troy was whispering into her ear about something and she nodded her head rubbing her eyes. He laid her down and then backed out of the room. He came over to rub my shoulders, "She'll be okay," he assured, I grabbed his hand as I leaned back into him. "I hope so."

* * *

"Appendicitis?" the words were sour against my lips as I looked at my baby, she was crippled up in pain as the doctor nodded, "Very simple surgery and she will be recovering at home tomorrow." My mouth went to sand paper, "No surgery is simple," I breathed, Troy looked over at me, asking me not to do this right now. "Well…of course, there is always a risk," my body tightened with the words risk because I seem to draw a risk to us. Risks were all that came my direction.

Troy stood up, "What papers need to be signed?" he asked, the doctor asked him to come out as I wrapped myself up with Logan. "Mommy," she whispered, "You will feel better by tomorrow," I said brushing her hair out of her eyes, she whimpered, "I don't want to be here anymore."

"I think we get to stay the night," I told her quietly, she started to cry and I hugged her to my chest, "You'll be okay." I told her quietly, "Mommy will be here," Troy came back into the room as he leaned over to press his lips to Logan's head. "Her surgery will be at eight tonight," he said, I nodded as they had run a blood panel as well. I kissed her forehead as they had given her some anti-anxiety meds to calm her nerves down. She was mostly becoming sleepy from them. Troy rubbed my arm and he nudged his head to the hallway.

I looked down at Logan as she was asleep so I agreed, I got up and he grabbed my hand as we walked through the door. "Come here," he said carefully, he pulled me into his arms and I just laid my head down on his chest. "I know you are scared, but she needs the surgery." I nodded because I knew this, I just didn't like it. It was 2024. I feel like they should have some super safe method to do this besides cutting her abdomen open and exposing her.

"Like he said, we'll be home by tomorrow morning. I called the Royals and I excused from tomorrows practices and games." I nodded as he lowered his lips to my forehead, "I just don't like seeing her in pain," his fingers rubbed my back in a gentle circle, "I don't like seeing either of you in any shape of pain and so these past couple of weeks have sucked." I pushed back off his chest as I reached up to kiss him, he smiled into the kiss, "Come on, did you call your dad?"

"Yea, he wanted to come down."

"Imagine that," I smiled as I settled into a chair while Troy sat on the other side of me, "My mom and dad wanted to as well but Luke,"

"How is Luke?"

"Playing baseball, I think I created a monster."

"A reason we don't need a boy." Troy laughed rubbing my shoulders as nurses came in and out as they were preparing her for the short surgery that she would have. Troy laughed about something when a knock came at the door, "We heard our girl was down for the count," I turned to see half the damn team standing in the doorway causing me to laugh, Troy smiled as Eric, Mike, Salvy, Zach, Josh, and Kendry standing there, all of the ones Logan loved.

Troy got up to greet them as a couple reached me for a hug, Zach was the last one to me as he stood by me and his eyes drifted over to Logan. "How is she?"

"Better now that she got some pain killers in her with some water, she is still in some pain though," Logan woke up and she giggled over something causing most of the attention in the room to focus on her. The boys all messed with her causing even more giggles to escape her drowsy throat. I went over to wrap my arms around Troy's waist and he put an arm around me as she pulled Salvy down as he said something in Spanish causing her to smile and claim she didn't understand.

Josh and Zach were smiling at her and Eric and Mike were trying to tickle her. A doctor came in at the surprise of the mass of baseball players in one room causing a flustered doctor to not kick any of them out. He mumbled something to Troy and he nodded his head as the doctor walked out. The boys began to back away as I noticed Logan had fallen asleep again. "She is tired guys,"

"We just wanted to wish her luck for the big operation," Zach said, "Well thank you, you all know how much she loves you guys," they all smiled, sheepish, on to the fact that she loved all of them a lot. They all started to head out as I hugged each of them thanking them, Zach leaned over, "You alright?" I nodded and he smiled, "Good," I patted his arm and he walked off with the rest of the guys. I sighed and Troy looked at Logan, "She loves them more than us."

"Something along those lines…" Troy laughed, as he hugged me again. I went over to lie next to Logan and the hours seemed to tick by. Her medication had kicked in. Pressing my lips to her forehead, I looked at the doctors who came in to keep preparing her and I let out a nervous breath. I wasn't sure if I was ready but…ready or not here it comes.

* * *

"What do you think is going on?" Troy was playing on his phone while I rested my head in his lap. He looked down at me, "She is sleeping and can't feel a thing,"

"How do we know?"

"Have you never had a surgery before?"

"No…"

"I promise…you don't feel anything." He answered, "What about after you wake up?"

"Then you feel some." He answered, he looked at me strangely, and "You have never had surgery?" Troy asked me again, I nodded, "Yea, is that not okay with you?"

"You still have your tonsils, appendix?" I again, nodded my head towards him. "Is that…weird?"

"No broken bones?"

"I have broken bones but I didn't need surgery to fix it." I explained, I sat up and he frowned, "I can't believe you have never had surgery before. I guess in the twelve years that I have known you, you have never even needed surgery,"

I shook my head, "Never needed,"

"You have had your stomach pumped before," I felt the bitterness roll of his lips and I stared at him, "That was years ago, why do you sound upset."

He laughed, "Brie, come on, out of every hospital stay, that is the one that haunts me the most. That phone call." His eyes broke off in the distance as I climbed into his lap. "Hey," his eyes looked into mine and I pulled his chin into my hands, "That was nine years ago Troy," he turned his head away from me, I never knew that this one moment hurt him like that. "I didn't know you still thought about it,"

"I don't but when I think of your hospital stays, that is the one that makes me hurt all over again." I kissed his neck gently, "You are amazing," I whispered, Troy sighed, "Brie,"

"Troy,"

"The feeling of losing you is something I never want to feel again," he finally looked back at me and I felt my breath close inside of my chest, "And that was only three years of knowing you, after twelve?" I couldn't look at his eyes anymore so I just leaned into his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"I'm never going anywhere," I told him, "I have you and Logan, those dark days are way gone."

"With every miscarriage I feel you slipping through my fingers," I hugged him tighter as I tried to keep all my feelings inside. "I'm not going anywhere," I told him again, "I promise."

He didn't say anything back but neither of us moved for a while, I leaned back to look at him and his eyes were slightly red. I kissed his forehead and he sighed, "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

I moved to sit next to Troy again as he hooked our hands together, leaning my head onto his shoulder I breathed in his clean scent. "So you are saying you feel nothing?"

"Nothing." He responded, "It's like you are sleeping," Troy responded, "Once you wake up you are in some discomfort mostly from the stuff that they give you to sleep but the site of the surgery may hurt as well. She'll be drugged up still."

"I don't want to see her in pain,"

Troy leaned over to kiss the top of my head, "Now you know how I feel about you."

The doors opened up and Troy and I both glanced up to see her surgeon. I stood up and she smiled at me, I felt a sense of relief wash over me as she looked over at Troy. "Her surgery went beautifully and she is awake asking for you guys," Troy linked his hand through mine, she guided us back through the double doors, "We will keep her overnight for observation and then release you guys in the morning."

"Thank you," I said, I heard Logan's cry from down the hallway and my stomach sank, I moved a little bit faster, a nurse was trying to calm her down. "Oh baby," I moved to her side as she looked at me. She started to cry harder and she wanted to be picked up. I didn't want to hurt her so I just pushed the rail down and I climbed in next to her. She curled into me and she cried harder because it must have hurt.

"It's okay," I whispered into her ear, "It's okay, momma is here," she gripped my shirt and I pressed my lips to the top of her head. Troy reached over to kiss her cheek and she gripped his shirt making him lean over. Troy chuckled, "Baby girl, this hurts daddy's back,"

She only gripped tighter causing the nurse to laugh, "Come over here Mr. Bolton, while she is still waking up I'll allow you guys to smoosh her," Troy smiled as he gently pried her hand away but he held it the entire time he circled the bed and climbed in on the other side. Logan was fighting sleep as Troy pushed her hair away, "Go to sleep baby girl," he whispered into her ear, "Momma and daddy will be here when you wake up,"

Logan relaxed against me and I kissed her forehead, I looked up at Troy and he smiled, "This, this is what I love."

"I agree," I whispered as I looked at Logan, "I definitely agree."

* * *

_Saturday, March 2__nd__, 2024_

Troy brushed his hands off as he sank into the couch. I leaned into him as I yawned deeply after the long twenty-four hours that we had. Troy had gotten today off since Logan had surgery and he needed a good day off as well. "How about in a couple of days we get the stroller out and go on that hike. Logan can ride and we can have some time together."

"If she is feeling better,"

"I said in a couple of days, she should be bouncing back quickly."

"She had a rough night last night."

"That was the night after surgery. She was a lot better this morning," I sighed as Troy squeezed me tighter, "I think my parents are going to come down next week,"

"Yea?"

"Yea," Troy answered, "They want to come visit Logan and you of course."

"I think my dad mentioned another trip down here with my mom and the twins during spring break."

"Family,"

"Momma!" Logan's voice screeched from the other room, I sighed as I got up, Troy boosted me up and I giggled, I walked until I got to Logan's room and she was smiling, feeling a little bit better. "What's up sweet girl?"

"I want some ice cream,"

This was the first sign of appetite since well before her surgery; I smiled as I smoothed back her bangs, "Of course sweet girl, what kind?"

"Chocolate!"

"One chocolate ice cream coming right up." I turned my head to see Troy looking at us in the doorway, "Brie?" he asked looking at me, I smiled, "Chocolate Chip please," he nodded as he reached for his keys, "I'll be back in a little bit, you girls don't cause any trouble okay?"

Lo giggled as I smiled over at her, "Tell daddy that we are going to destroy the apartment in a good ol' punk rock concert." Troy laughed and Logan smiled, "I'll be back,"

Troy disappeared and the apartment door shut when I turned to look at Logan, "Do you want to build a fort?" I asked her, her eyebrows perked up and she gave me a questioning look. "My booboo hurts,"

"You can direct mommy to place it wherever you want it. We can have a slumber party tonight inside the fort." She grinned big as I picked her up and I placed her on the couch. "Alright, I am going to drag your mattress out here so that we have something comfy to lay on, okay?"

After shifting the furniture around and places comfortable places for all of us to sit, I began to string the sheets up around the room. Logan giggled away as she directed me holding her blanket close to her. I pinned them up and tacked them to the wall as we had one giant fort hanging across the room. Once I was complete with hanging of everything, I grabbed pillows and blankets and I stashed Logan inside.

"Momma, this is awesome,"

"Papi and I used to do this all of the time when I was little." A smile crossed her face with the mention of Papi. "If you see, I left the TV uncovered and now when Daddy gets back we can pop in a movie and eat our ice cream,"

Logan curled into me as I flipped through the channels underneath the fort. I heard the door open and then somebody suck in their breath. "Holy cow," I laughed as Logan gingerly moved out of the fort, "Daddy! Come inside!"

"Alrighty," I felt it shift and Troy ducked down with Logan as they brother crawled in. "Did you do this?" Troy asked me, I nodded my head, "With the help of Logan, of course."

Troy smiled as he handed out ice cream, "What movie do you want Logi?"

Logan thought about it for a brief moment and she then grinned, "the new Cinderella," Troy tried to suspense a grown in his chest but one look from me knew that he would enjoy it.

"Roger that,"

Troy crawled over and he put the DVD while I got comfortable with Logan. Troy popped it in and turned off the lights as he lay down next to me. Logan sat up to look at him and Troy laughed, "I'll be right here," he promised, his laid his arm over my body and he grabbed her hand. "I don't want to block your view of the TV,"

"We're laying down daddy,"

Troy chuckled to himself as I put my hand on his arm; he eased me back into his grasp as I settled against him. He breathed against my neck before placing a stubble kiss there.

I found his other hand that Logan didn't have and slipped my fingers through his hand. The movie started capturing Logan's attention as she finished her ice cream. I drank mine slowly but my eyelids were getting heavier and heavier.

Troy snored quietly from behind me causing me to want to sleep even more. My eyes glanced down at Logan to see that even she had fallen asleep.

* * *

I laughed a little too loudly as Troy peeked over at Logan, "You are going to wake her," he swatted, I giggled as I rolled into him, my lips pressing against his. "Come on," I said quietly, "She is knocked out,"

"I thought we were sleeping in here?"

"We are. Just…we need a little activity first."

Troy smirked at me as he rolled out of the fort and I followed him out. He easily picked me up and pressed me back against the wall. I groaned as his lips slipped onto mine. "Every time I kiss you, I feel like we are back on the baseball field." He said, the first time he kissed me. I smiled up into his kiss, "That should not be labeled as our first kiss,"

"It was an amazing kiss." He whispered I smiled as I touched his jaw. "That was a great start to a relationship," I smiled gently as he kissed me again. He lifted me up gently and pressed me against the wall. I groaned, "We need to go to the room," I whispered, Troy nodded and he walked along the way to our room. "Shower? That seems easier to hide from Logan,"

"I could use a shower," I murmured as he carried me into the bathroom. He dropped me onto the counter as he pressed his lips into mine harder. "Or right here," he breathed faster as his fingers slid into my shorts and I only agree with a head nod because I was trying to kiss him everywhere. I wanted to press my lips everywhere.

He shut the door and leaned over to turn the shower on, but he had no intention on actually getting in. I reached forward to take his shorts off and once his shorts were ditched, we were too lazy to even go for the shirts. Breathing became an issue but he pulled his lips away, "And every time we do this I go back to my eighteenth birthday," I giggled as I pressed my face into his neck, "That was a good night,"

"That was a damn good night." He whispered, Troy kissed me again and I breathed him in, "I am so in love with you,"

"Music to my ears,"

* * *

_Wednesday, March 6__th__, 2024_

Troy walked in the apartment, it had been almost five days since Logan's surgery and she was doing much better. "How are my girls?"

"Fantastic," I told him, he smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, "How about that hike today? I could use some time with my favorite people,"

"Sure," I answered, "I got all of my work done today and Logan has been feeling good. She might even want to walk a little bit." I said, Troy leaned over to kiss me and I buried my head into his chest and he held me a little tighter. "You okay?" I asked, he nodded, "I'm perfect."

"You sure?"

"Yes," I pulled back to look at him and he smiled, "I love you," he said tapping my nose, he kissed my forehead and I breathed him in. "I love you too. Do you want to get Logan ready or should I?"

"No, you go get ready and I'll take care of Logan." He kissed my forehead as I went to change into a pair of shorts and a tank top. I could hear Troy and Logan talking about something and she was giggling with him. I slipped on my tennis shoes and tied them tightly. "Gabriella, look at this girl," I looked up with a grin as Logan was hanging upside down.

"I am upside down!"

I laughed as Troy smiled at me, "I love you," I started to kiss her and she giggled, Troy pulled her back up as I hugged her tightly. Troy and I squeezed her in the middle of us and she laughed hanging off of Troy's neck. I pressed my lips to the back of her head while Troy put on some tennis shoes for her. Troy packed a backpack as we got her down to the car. "We made it a step farther than last time."

Troy laughed buckling Logan into the car seat as I folded into the front.

"I love some good ol' family time!" Troy turned the radio on and a song that Logan loved came on and she started to belt the lyrics out causing Troy and I to laugh. We started to sing with Logan while we drove to one of our favorite hiking trails.

Once Troy pulled in, Logan giggled excited and Troy went to get the stroller out while I picked her up. "Are you ready?" she nodded her head as I swirled her around and she smiled bigger. I settled her into the stroller as Troy locked up the car.

Troy started to push her to the trail as I picked up a bottle of water. "How was the team?"

"Good," his answer short and I knew something was bothering him, "What's wrong?" I asked Troy shook his head as he spread a smile over his face. "Nothing is wrong, what gives you that reason?"

"You just don't sound right…"

"Nothing is wrong, I promise."

"He promised mommy!" I smiled, "He promised huh?"

"He did."

"I don't think a promise is going to do," I answered, "Then a pinky promise!"

"A pinky promise! Oh my goodness! That is official stuff," Logan laughed while Troy smiled, "Did work not go well?" I asked quietly, "No, it went fine."

I just nodded my head as something was bothering him but he didn't have much of an interest to talk about it. Logan pointed something out as we continued up the trail. "Do you know what I miss?" I echoed, "What?"

"The spot,"

Troy turned to look at me and a smile spread over his lips, "A lot of great things happened there," I nodded in agreement as he laughed, "I wonder if our initials are still etched into the tree."

"I wonder. I miss New Mexico sometimes,"

Troy nodded with agreement as we both went quiet listening to the nature, Troy seemed to be battling something internally and didn't have much to say. We both listened to Logan's commentary of the park around us. "Bird!"

My eyes looked up at Troy as his eyes held a moment of sadness, "Troy,"

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?"  
"I actually wondered if I could go out with Zach and Josh tonight. We haven't had a guys night in a while."

I frowned, "OH, okay,"

"I mean,"

"No, that's fine. Melissa and Alex are both here so I'll hang out with them."

"Melissa is crazy right now,"

"How is Josh?" I ignored the previous statement and Troy sighed, "Josh is a mess. He doesn't know what he should do. He wants to be with the baby everyday but he just doesn't have the trust with Melissa any longer."

"Sounds like Josh and Melissa need to sit and work it out,"

"What do you think they are doing?"

"Is Josh actually listening or is he just getting mad at her? She goes to every practice and every game with him. She is always with him and she makes him dinner and does all of this shit for him and he can't trust her,"

"I don't know if I would be able to trust you," I turned my head to look at him, "Really? You wouldn't be able to trust me."

"If you actually cheated on me? Yes."

I laughed shaking my head, "So the past twelve years doesn't make up for a lapse in judgment?"

"Are you cheating on me?" Troy asked, I laughed, "No, I am just wondering if it really came down to it, the twelve years that we have loved each other blissfully for one mistake,"

Troy thought about it for a minute, "I know I can't live without you,"'

"We make mistakes and maybe Melissa made a horrible mistake but Josh can't have all of the good and push out all of the bad. He needs to listen and open his eyes to look at her."

Troy sighed and I rubbed his back, "I'm not going to cheat on you, I just…I want you forever,"

Troy looked at the tree, "When is your first broadcast?"

"March 22nd,"

"Late,"

"Yea, we don't get much this year." Troy nodded his head as he went quiet again, we finally found a spot to stop and we let Logan run around for a bit making sure she didn't do too much. Once she was exhausted, she walked over to Troy and curled her body into his lap. "I love you dada,"

"I love you too sweet girl,"

"I love you mama," she tapped my nose and I giggled, "I love you too Logi,"

"Now say you love each other," Logan said twisting in Troy's arms, Troy laughed, as this was her thing lately, "I love you Gabs,"

"I love you Troy,"

"I love our family,"

Troy and I kissed her cheek and she smiled, "I love the park,"

* * *

_Thursday, March 7__th__, 2024_

I laughed with Casey as we walked down into the clubhouse, he was showing me pictures of his daughter and I nodded my head as he told me a story.

When we got to the clubhouse, it was eerily quiet. I moved further in as several of the players were talking close together.

My eyes tried to find Troy but I couldn't find him anywhere, I noticed Zach and I walked over to him, "Where is Troy? Why is this place so quiet,"

Zach's face paled slightly, "He is on the field."

I frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Go talk to him," he encouraged, "Zach,"

"Go. Talk. To. Him." He said slowly, each word dragged out, I started to move faster towards the field and when I got to the top of the steps, I noticed him sitting on the grass, his eyes staring off. "Troy?"

He didn't move so I walked closer to him, he didn't move again when I sat down next to him on the grass, "Troy?"

"I was feeling fine, I was pitching great, this was our fucking year and…it's ruined." I tried to scan him to find any sign or what might be wrong. I couldn't think of anything, I hadn't heard of anybody being traded. "Troy, tell me what happened, Zach wouldn't tell me anything."

Troy picked at the grass blades, "I had an MRI yesterday, that's why I left early and we could go on that hike." My face paled as I looked at him, my eyes went to his elbow as he buried his head into his hands, "My season is over," he said, I then saw his shoulders start to shake as the words first left his mouth most likely. "Oh Troy," I said quietly, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, he only moved to press his face into my neck as I hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry," I held on to him as he cried, "I'm so sorry," I brushed my lips to his temple as I held myself together as he fell apart.

He pulled me into his lap and he wrapped his arms around my waist, his face pressing into my collarbone, "I'm so tired," he whispered into my ear, the tears subsiding as I rubbed his back, "I haven't slept in a week because of Logan and then I heard my elbow snap the other day, the MRI yesterday, and now…I have the whole season off."

I kissed his temple and ran my fingers through his hair, "I'm so sorry Troy,"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry,"

I looked into Troy's eyes and I could see the heartbreak of having to spend the next 12 to 18 months off the mound. Having to spend countless hours rehabbing his elbow. Having to go through a surgery. Having to sit on the sidelines.

The heartbreak that reduced him to tears again and all I could do was hold him tightly as his biggest nightmare was coming true, his UCL could no longer handle the stress he put on it.

No words can make up for what he was feeling right now so I just held him, cradled him towards me, and let him fall apart for five minutes to grieve a season that he lost by his body betraying him.

* * *

**Well…poor Troy. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Also – sorry that it took so long to update the stories. Life has been crazy but it should be slowing down…just kidding. We have a week and half of school left, then I start working, and then I take a big voyage to the UK for two weeks. I will be absent for those two weeks and from there hopefully my life becomes a bit more stable. Lol, I may just update when chapters are done vs. waiting from here on out until my life levels out.**

**Have a grand week!**

**Please Review! **

**Also – Happy Mothers Day! **


	9. Downward Spiral

Chapter 9 – Downward Spiral

_Monday, March 11__th__, 2024_

"How is he doing?"

"He is broken Cody,"

"Shit,"

"He isn't good," I answered, my eyes drifted to the closed bedroom door where Troy had been since his surgery two days ago. "Has he done much?"

"He does his hand exercises twice as much as he should and I tried telling him that it could hurt him in the long run but what the hell do I know right?" Cody groaned, "I thought about flying out,"

"No, it's okay. He is flying home soon with Logan to see some of the doctors and physical therapists up there for a couple of days. I think he leaves Saturday," I answered, Cody sighed, "Is Logan staying with you?"

"Yes, my dad is down here."

"Did he get anywhere with Troy?"

"No,"

"I mean, I knew that he would be devastated and he called me upset about the MRI that needed to happen but he thought it could be strained or whatever but then when you called…"

"Has he talked to you since?"

"No," Cody responded, "I have called him twice but he doesn't answer."

"I have never seen him like this."

"Can you imagine him having to retire?"

"Cody, please, do not speak of those dark days." Cody laughed and Logan came skidding around the corner, "I made daddy something!"

"You did, let me see!" I took the paper as it had 'Get well Soon' at the top of the page, I smiled as I handed it back to her with her colorful drawing. "Do you want to go show daddy?" she nodded as she ran off to his room. I smiled as she opened the door, "Daddy,"

Troy didn't say anything in response causing me to frown; I leaned in the doorway as I let Cody listen in on the conversation. "What?" his voice was bare, nothing inside of it. "I made you something," Troy looked at Logan and she seemed scared, this wasn't her dad. This was some mutation of him.

"Let me see," the softer side coming out as he took the card and smiled, "I love it Logi, but I'm tired," she then nodded her head, "Come here baby girl," I looked over at Troy and he looked at me. Nothing was inside of his eyes, it's like the life got sucked out of them. I moved out of the doorway, "Cody,"

"I'll talk to him when I see him, he has to be upset Gabi. He has played baseball every summer since he was three."

"He can't be surprised." I mumbled, "His elbow hurt at the end of last season. He knew the team wanted an MRI. How can he be shocked?"

"He is probably in denial about this,"

"Yea well, we have to move on with life."

"Gabs,"

"Cody, I can play nice but if I did this he would be angry,"

"Don't play this cat and mouse game with him, he needs your support right now."

"I'm not going to be a bitch,"

"I have to go, I'll try to call him again tonight."

"Thank you,"

I hung up as I went to make sure Logan had something to play with before going back to the bedroom. He was looking at his cell phone as I crawled onto the bed. "Troy," his elbow was in a sling, "Hm?"

"You okay?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm sorry," I said, the only thing I could say to him. "I'm fine." His voice was bitter, "You should go to the clubhouse today," I recommended, "Go spend time with the team, talk with Jason,"

"Gabi, I'm fine," his voice was venom, nothing like how he talked to Logan just a minute ago. I only nodded my head as I went to get up, "I'm taking Logan to the park with me,"

"Whatever,"

I turned around to look at him but then walked away, it wasn't worth the fight today. I wasn't in the mood for a fight today. I shut the door on my way out as I slipped on my flats and the door opened.

"Papi!"

Logan launched herself onto my dad and I smiled at him, "Hey,"

"How are you?"

"Good," I hugged him; "I wish I could say the same about my husband though." My dad sighed, "I came to talk to him today."

"Well I hope you get more than I can get out of him."

"Is he in pain?"

"I wouldn't know. He won't talk to me." My dad frowned, "When you called me and told me that,"

"Dad, I have never seen him that upset before." I answered, my dad looked at me and he just nodded his head. "He feels like he is failing his team."

"Yea well, shit happens." I answered, "I have to go. I have a meeting. Do you want to keep Logan? Or do you want me to take her with me?"

"Not letting Troy keep her?" I laughed aloud, "So she can feed herself? Entertain herself? He barely gets out of bed since his surgery." My voice was tempered and upset and my dad nodded, "Okay, I'll keep her. You have a good afternoon. Maybe go out with one of the girls," I breathed frustration as my dad patted my shoulder, "Okay?"

I just nodded my head and turned to grab my bag before fleeing out the door.

* * *

Troy's POV

I walked out into the living room to see Alex and Logan playing with each other on the floor. "Troy," Alex quickly stood up, my medication has kept me pretty knocked out since my surgery. "Alex,"

Going to the fridge, using my damn right hand, I did everything. Everything had to be done with my right hand until next week.

"You okay?"

"Peachy." I muttered, "Logan, can you go to your room for a couple of minutes," Logan huffed but stood up and walked to her room. "What?"

"Troy, come on, why are you being this way?"

"I don't know, I guess that maybe I just had season ending surgery,"

"Better than career ending surgery," my eyes looked over at him, "Is there a point for you bring here?"

"Why is Gabi leaving Logan with me when you are here?"

"My medication has been making me fuzzy,"

"Not what she told me, she told me that you aren't even talking to her."

"I guess I'm not in the mood to talk?"

Alex just nodded his head; "I'm going to take Logan to the park. Do you want to come?"

"I think I'll stay here."

Alex and Logan left, Logan kind of looked at me and then looked away as she wasn't sure of me. My heart sank but I turned around to look at the wall. I then felt her arms around my leg as I looked down at her, "Bye daddy," I closed me eyes and then knelled over, I kissed the top of her head as she then went running after Alex. I sank into the couch as I rubbed my face; I picked up my cell phone and decided that it was time to call Cody.

"Bolton," he answered, I breathed, "Hi,"

"You know…I don't like going five days without talking to you. I miss out on some good stuff and Ben has been asking about you."

"Haven't felt up to talking lately,"

"Troy, Gabi is freaked out,"

"This is what she does when things happens,"

"And she lets you comfort her,"

"Not last time,"

"Troy, listen, talk to her? Okay, she needs you to talk to her because she is getting angry with you."

"And I am angry with her,"

Cody went quiet, "Why?"

"She can't have a damn baby," my voice sneered, "You don't mean that," Cody said quietly, I looked at the wall, "By God, Troy if you ever say that to her I will kick your ass. I want to kick your ass for just telling that to me. Are you drunk?"

"I fucking wish,"

"You are being ridiculous Troy, she left to go see her mom after her third miscarriage. You were working and she wasn't in a stable position to take care of Logan. She was back within a week, you have shut her out for a week now so aren't we even?"

I rolled my lips, "She didn't just put out of her job for a year."

"Troy, you had to know it was going to happen eventually. You throw hard and you have been throwing since you were ten. You are almost thirty,"

Kicking the carpet around, "I get paid to pitch, I don't get paid to sit on my ass."

"And you won't be. You'll be doing all of your exercises. Why don't you just go down to the clubhouse today? Visit the guys, talk to Jason, Zach and Josh are kind of freaked out." I sighed, "I don't know if I could face them yet,"

"You are going to have to eventually,"

"I let them down."

"It happens Troy,"

"I have put on the DL once since I came to the major leagues for a twisted ankle. I only needed two starts off but they made me rest. I hated that. Now I have to wait a whole fucking year?" Cody sighed, "Man, you'll be fine. You guys will be fine. The team will be fine. You can travel with the team all year. Gabi will still be broadcasting, you rehab with the team and you work hard. It's all you can do. You can't talk to your body and say don't break."

"I could,"

"You couldn't and shouldn't have done anything different. You have been spectacular in all of your years in the MLB. You have to understand that," I sighed and I leaned into the couch, "Fine, I will go see the guys today. Go watch the game."

"Good, Gabi told me you were coming up here soon?"

"Yes, I have a meeting with the Physical Therapist and a doctor to look at it. Make sure it is healing well."

"Don't over do it okay?"

"Thanks mom,"

"You aren't talking to anybody else Troy, I have to voice motherly opinions somewhere,"

"I'm listening to Gabi,"

"Are you really? What I heard earlier was you don't want much to do with her."

"I am frustrated,"

"She is just as frustrated. She understands how much this hurts."

"I gotta go man,"

"Okay" he said, "Okay,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

I stood up as I greeted Gordon with a laugh as we were doing an interview with him. "Did you see Troy?" I raised an eyebrow, "Troy is here?" he nodded his head, "Yea, he just showed up. I didn't know if you knew he was coming."

My smile faltered as I looked at Gordon, "Well…he isn't saying much to me lately."

"He'll come around," I just nodded as I then conducted the interview asking about his thoughts on the coming season and what he thinks will improve over the next year. I asked his opinions on how he thinks Spring Training was going and then I ended the interview thanking him.

Once the cameras were done rolling, I thanked him once again and I went down into the locker room. Troy was sitting down talking to Zach as I walked over to him. He looked up at me and Zach glanced at me. "I'll be back," Zach said, Troy sighed as he turned around and I rubbed my forehead, "I'm glad to see you," I said aloud, "I figured I should come talk to the coaches and talk with our trainer." I just nodded my head, "Well…"

He sighed turning around to look at me, "I'm sorry okay? I just…I don't really care to talk about anything."

"Okay," I answered, "Okay," I turned around to move away from him but he sighed and reached back around, his wrist gripping mine. "Brie," I turned around to face him as my emotions caught up with me. I looked at the tiles on the ceiling trying to keep any tears that wanted out away. I sucked in a breath trying to not let my emotions out, Troy eased me down into his lap gently, his good hand wrapping around my waist.

"I'm sorry okay, I don't know what I am feeling right now. I just can't explain it." I just nodded my head because if a word escaped my mouth I would most likely dissolve into tears. "I need to go, I have more interviews to do." I tried to get off his lap, "We don't walk away during fights," he whispered into my ear, "We aren't fighting Troy," I pushed his hand away and he sat back in disbelief. "Brie,"

"You can't just accept me to understand what you are trying to tell me Troy, for some reason, if I tell you that you get pissed off at me and demand my feelings. When it is you though, I have no right to know what is at least going through your head. I am not privileged enough." Anger tore through my voice and I turned away as I was now anger and the tears started to flow. I moved out of the clubhouse before many could turn my direction.

"Whoa girl," I turned around to see Ellie and Emerson; I totally forgot they were coming today. I covered my mouth and she put Emerson down and then pulled me into her arms. "What's wrong sweetie?" her warm arms accepted me into her embrace and I choked back threatening sobs.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't have enough time to tell you everything," I said as I pulled away, my fingers beginning to wipe underneath my eyes. "Can we go out for drinks tonight and then we can talk?" Ellie nodded her head sympathetic, "Aunt G!" I forced a smile as I leaned over to pick up Emerson, "How is my sweet girl?" she giggled and I kissed her forehead, "Troy," I turned my head to see Josh kind of standing in front of him.

Ellie shared a look with me and I shrugged my shoulders, "How is he?"

"That would be about the tears," I answered, "I have to go do another interview and get my make-up fixed. You have a key to the apartment?"

"Yes, but isn't your dad there?"

"Maybe? He talked about taking Logan out to the park or something."

"Okay, well, I will see you when your day is over."

"Thank you,"

Ellie and Emerson moved on and I heard Josh talking to Troy, "Just give her some space man,"

I strode past those two as I went back to the field, Erica noticed me and she frowned, "Can I have a retouch, please?" she just nodded as I settled into the chair and she touched up my make-up. "You only have one more for today and that is with Zach," I just nodded my head and she turned to go retrieve the man. He had changed into a pair of jeans with his jersey. He smiled at me and he gave me a questioning look.

We both took a seat and he was mu7iked up ready to go. The cameras started to roll and I cleared my throat gently, "Welcome back to the pre-season report, and we now have Zach Edgner one of our relief pitchers, welcome Zach,"

"Thanks for having me," he answered, his eyes flashed to mine as I tried to fake how happy I was, I tried to force the interview and Zach went along with everything I asked. We stopped twice trying to fix my problem because I couldn't let my personal life effect my work life.

"What are your thoughts on starting pitcher Troy Bolton going down to Tommy John surgery?" Zach blew out a breath of air, "It is really sad, and upsetting for our team obviously. Troy is a workhorse, he eats up innings and he gets the wins. He goes out every game and he deals. The man has been pitching since he was ten though; it's a lot for him to take, as he is getting ready to turn thirty this summer. As a team, we are going to rally and win for him. I know the pitchers are anxious to replace his innings and as a bullpen we are ready to step up and help as needed. I have nothing but respect for Troy and I hope that his recovery goes well so that next season he can dominate all over again."

I nodded my head, I continued to ask him more questions and when the interview was over, I took my mike off as I was done for the day and Zach took his off slowly, handing it over to the crew as I put my notes away. "Gabs,"

My eyes veered up at him, "You alright?"

"Yea," I nodded, "I'm fine." My words were clipped and I started to move for the dugout, "I know Troy upset you earlier, he is upset that he upset you."

"I guess he shouldn't be so contradicting." I mumbled, "I have to go. My dad is flying home tonight." I went to grab my stuff and Zach let it go. I put my bag over my shoulder and I walked into the clubhouse. Troy had disappeared so I took the opportunity to just leave, I pulled my keys out and I got into my car as my phone started to ring. I answered it, "Hello?"

"Gabs,"

"Mom?"

"Your dad said you and Troy were having some issues,"

"We're fine," I bit, my mom only sighed, "How is Logan?"

"Logan,"

"Since her surgery?"

"Perfectly healthy,"

"Why are you being so short?"

"I'm stressed out mom. My husband is closing me out, my daughter is being carefree, I am piled in work, and I am tired as hell." My mom sighed, "You have thrown yourself into work since your miscarriage,"

"Can we just not even talk about that?"

"I'm sorry,"

"I just…I don't want to talk about any of it."

"Well…if you need to talk,"

"Thanks mom,"

"When is the first game?"

"The 1st, mom, I am not in the mood for small talk. I'm really sorry, I need to go,"

"Okay, I love you,"

The words that made me slow down just a little bit, "I love you too mom,"

* * *

I lay in the bed after an evening with Ellie and a bottle of wine, Troy twisted onto his side, "What happened to our pact?"

"I didn't know we were fighting,"

"Like hell Gabi, you jut don't walk away in tears,"

"I had to get back to work,"

Twisting onto my side away from him caused him to sigh, "I'm sorry, I'm being a pain in the ass,"

"Yup, you are."

"I'm sorry okay? I don't know what to do,"

"Talk to me," I sat up in anger, "That's all you ask from me right? You just want me to talk to you? Well I am talking to you; it hasn't even been a fucking month since I lost our third baby. It hasn't been a month since I lost another perfect baby that we made together. My daughter just had surgery because her body failed her, my husband had a major surgery and is just shutting me out of my life and where does that leave me Troy? I'm reeling in from a heartbreaking loss and I am trying to dig myself out of a hole but trying to dig myself out is so hard when I am trying to talk to you and you stop listening. I am drowning Troy, I am drowning,"

I had a mad rush of tears as I got out of the bed, "Brie," I heard him move as I braced myself against the wall as his hand slid behind me and I wigged out, "I need space Troy, I can't breathe right now." I took a step away from him and he reached out again, "Please, stop," I turn to face the sad expression in his eyes, "If you aren't going to talk to me then why should I talk to you?" I whispered back, I moved out of the bedroom, "This is walking away from a fight," he replied, I hiccupped, "When is the last time we followed that rule Troy?"

His eyes darkened, "I don't know, I think you probably remember,"

"Are you still pissed at me for fucking leaving?"

"I'm not thrilled with you over it."

"I thought we got over that,"

"Isn't that you walking away from a fight?"

"What were we fighting about Troy? Huh?"

Troy turned his head away from me and I heard Logan's door opened, "Momma?" I tilted my head back as I wiped my tears away, "What's up sweet girl?"

"I heard somebody yelling," I walked into the living room and I met her, I eased her into my grasp while I kissed her forehead. "Don't worry about it sweet girl," she looked over my shoulder to see Troy standing there, "Brie,"

"I have it," my voice made the argument clear that it was over, that I wasn't dealing with it further tonight. I walked into Logan's room and I laid her back down as I then climbed into the bed next to her. "Can mommy cuddle with you?" she nodded her head, "I like when you cuddle with me, is daddy mad at you?"

I kissed her forehead, "No," I answered, "Are you mad at daddy?" I closed my eyes tightly, "No," I answered again, my voice pained as I rubbed her back as she started to fall back asleep. I looked up at the ceiling, just praying, that this wasn't the new normal.

* * *

_Friday, March 15__th__, 2024_

_Gabi's POV_

"Lolo, eat your breakfast." I said, my voice monotone as the past week had been hell. Troy and I could barely say five words to each other since our argument on Monday. I don't even know what we were angry about any longer but nothing nice was to be said between the two of us. I was thankful for Ellie and Mallory being around to give me a saving grace while Troy stumbled through recovery.

Troy came out of the bedroom as he was flying back to Kansas City tomorrow night to see the doctors Monday morning. His eyes found mine but then quickly redirected to Logan. He kissed the top of her head as I poured myself a bowl of cereal turning it around in a circle with the milk as I stirred the flavor in. I felt my eyes sting, as I knew Troy was watching but I couldn't look at him. Logan started to say something about her day yesterday.

Finally, Troy moved and started to make his own breakfast as I let out a gush of air and seated myself next to Logan at the bar. "I leave tomorrow night,"

"Okay," I replied, normal interaction for Logan to see that everything was okay. "I might get my splint off,"

"That's nice," I replied, my eyes only staring into my bowl. "Daddy," the sweet relief of Logan's voice from the pained conversation and I took the opportunity to let her just chat away. Once I was finished with my food, I cleaned my bowl and did the dishes while I put away the food. "Mommy," I looked at Logan, "Yes?"

"Why are you sad?" I flickered my eyes over to Troy and then back to Logan, "I'm not sad." I answered, "Hurry up and finish, mommy has to be at the park for the game today."

"Is daddy pitching?" my eyes flickered over to Troy to see the pained reaction on his face. My lips fell in a frown, as we hadn't really explained to Logan that Troy was done for the year. "Lo," Troy voiced, the pained expression gone from his face. "Daddy can't pitch this season," he said carefully, "I have a surgery that prevents me from throwing a baseball for a while," big tears welled in her eyes, "I want daddy to play baseball,"

Troy took a deep breath as he was trying to control his emotions, "I want to play baseball too but I will take the year off. Maybe you and I can watch some of the games together with Alyssa."

"I want you to play daddy,"

Troy looked down and just nodded his head, "I wish baby girl but next year," the room grew silent as nobody had anything left to say.

"Lolo!" I glanced up to see Jack standing in the doorway, Troy let a smile cross his features seeing his dad and Logan screeched running over to him. "Grandpa!"

"How is my sweet girl?" he picked her up and kissed her, Jack then looked over at me and then at Troy. I knew he felt the tension surrounding us but Troy seemed to lighten it as he spoke.

"Hey Dad, what are you doing here?"

Troy hugged his dad and Logan giggled in Jack's arms, "Hi Jack," I said quietly, I moved off the bar as I finished putting everything away. "Lolo, how about you go get your shoes on. I thought about taking you to the park today to watch the game."

She squealed and went running to her room; once she was out of ear shot Jack narrowed his eyes at us. "Are you two okay?"

"Fine," we both said together, no eye contact being made between the two of us. Jack frowned, "Troy, how is the elbow?"

"Shit," he muttered, he then walked to our room, "I need to go get ready."

Jack watched him walk away and his eyes met mine, "Gabi," I looked down at my feet and then up at Jack, "We're fine,"

"You guys don't look happy or fine,"

"I guess you should talk to him about that,"

* * *

Troy's POV

Logan ran ahead of my dad and I as we were taking a walk after the Royals won their spring game. "What's going on?" my dad asked, he had enough watching Gabi and I dance around each other trying to avoid each other.

"Nothing," I stressed, "Nothing? You two have barely touched each other let alone look at each other. You guys never stop doing either of these things."

Biting the inside of my cheek, I watched Logan pick up a rock and then throw it to chase it down and pick another one up. She repeated the actions and I shrugged my shoulders finally, "I don't know Dad,"

"It wasn't an I don't know answer Troy, what is wrong?"

"She is mad at me for how I am handling my Tommy John surgery," I confessed, "I have no idea why she is so angry about it. I don't want to talk about it."

"Is that fair to her?"

I groaned, "Dad, I don't need you taking sides. I don't even need you involved,"

"Well," I tilted my head back and then I looked forward as Logan crashed and burned on the pavement. She started to cry so I sped up; once I reached her I noticed the bloody knee from her tumble.

I bent over to pick her up with my one healthy arm and I cradled her closer to me, "Shh…" I calmed her down as my dad looked at her; Logan relaxed in my arms as we turned around back towards the apartments. "Troy, I know things for you guys have been rocky since the miscarriage," I closed my eyes trying to control the anger stirring inside my chest, "Dad, if we could really NOT talk about that it would be great,"

"Is this the issue?"

I didn't answer as the apartment came back into sight, "I'm not talking about it,"

"Maybe that's the issue, you not wanting to talk about any of it."

I moved past my dad as we entered the apartment and up the stairs to our floor. I opened the door as Gabi was asleep on the couch and I couldn't help but my eyes fall to her. The pace of her breaths coming out, as Logan wanted down, she ran over to Gabi and buried her face into her stomach.

She woke up with a start but relaxed when she noticed Logan, her hand reaching to rub the back of her head, her eyes falling shut again. "I hurt my knee," she whimpered into her stomach, Gabi hoisted herself up as she gently examined her knee, Gabi kissed it and Logan crawled onto her chest and Gabi rubbed her back, "How can you be mad at her Troy?"

Gabi smiled as she held Logan closer to her, Gabi's eyes falling back asleep, "I'm going back to my hotel now but maybe both of you need to figure it out. I'm not saying it just you or just her but it's a rough patch,"

I only nodded my head, my eyes to heavy to take away from Gabi and Logan. He slipped out the door and I picked up the dirty dishes from pizza earlier. I washed them and put them away one by one and when I was done I shut the light off and went into the living room.

I bent over and kissed the top of Logan's head, Gabi stiffened and I felt bad. "Do you want me to put her in bed?" my tone soft, I didn't want to fight tonight. The week was bad enough; I didn't have the energy for it tonight.

"I can put her in bed," she said, "I don't want you to overdo it or anything," the bite in her remark stung but I let it go. She got up with Logan and took her to her bedroom, I walked into ours as I changed into a pair of shorts and got into our bed.

She came in moments later, "Brie,"

"I'm not in the mood for arguing," her voice was so clipped and short, I frowned, "I didn't want to argue."

"So you wanted to talk? And that talk would go so well and turn into an argument and I just don't have it in me tonight." She pulled on a tank top with a pair of shorts, her bra coming loose and she then pulled it away putting it on the dresser.

"No, I just…I wanted to talk with you."

"Well I don't want to talk, I am all talked out."

She went to her side of the bed and buried herself deep into the pillows. The blankets wrapping around her shoulder and I shut my lap off and she shut hers off as if we were in a movie together. The room fell silent as I eased my arm around her waist to pull her back to me.

"Troy,"

"Shh, if you don't want to talk fine but I miss you, nothing changes that." She didn't protest but she also didn't relax.

* * *

_Wednesday, March 20__th__, 2024_

Gabi's POV

"How is Troy?" my eyes looked up at Joel and I shrugged, "I don't know, we haven't talked much lately." I wrote something in my email I was trying to send and Joel sat down in front of me.

"He is in Kansas City, right?"

"Yes," I answered, I looked back up at him, "Can I help you?"

"It's unlike for you two not to talk,"

"We just don't have a lot of nice things to say to each other."

"He did just blow his arm out for the season,"

"And it's sad and upsetting, that doesn't mean he gets to be a dick about it." Joel only nodded his head and I looked back to my email. "Momma!" Logan ran into the room with Alyssa behind her.

"What's up baby girl?"

She waved to Joel, "Alyssa and I found this big rock!"

"You did?"

"Yes!"

I kissed her forehead, "How about you and Alyssa go get some ice cream?" she squirmed out of my lap and was out of the room in seconds. "So does Logan notice the tension between you two?"

"No, we are civil when she is around."

"I don't get it,"

"I don't get it either Joel,"

"I can do your interview with him," I glanced up, "What interview?" I asked, Joel sighed, "and when he comes back Fox wants an interview to be with him about how he is doing."

"And they want me to do it?"

"Yes…"

I cleared my throat, "I can do it." I told him, "You sure?"

"Positive."

Joel patted my back and then walked away, I pressed my lips together and I then felt my knees buckle as I sat down on the seat. I inhaled and then exhaled as I tried to think back to why things had gotten so different. How they started to spin in a black circle to the impending brokenness.

* * *

Troy's POV

I walked into Swings after a long day filled with doctors and PT's as they finally took off my splint and my arm was a free man…I just couldn't do anything crazy…like throw a baseball.

"Troy," I looked up to see Lance and I nodded my head, "Hi," I echoed, "How are you?" I twisted my arm so he could see the grueling scar that designed my elbow now. "How do you think? I'm not even allowed to pick up a baseball."

Lance sighed, "I'm sorry man," I shrugged as I fell into his couch, "Gabi and I are fighting as well so that's a thrill. My life is just damn peachy."

"Ouch, you and Gabi fighting?"

I nodded, "Weeks worth," I answered, this time Lance really looked at me. "You two barely go a day without making up, what's up?"

"You know about her third miscarriage right?"

Lance frowned, "No, I didn't. I'm sorry man," I shrugged my shoulders, "It was the breaking point."

"The breaking point?" Lance seemed confused, "What?"

"Well the Tommy John surgery didn't go over so well between us either,"

"She is mad at you for that?"

"I'm mad at myself," I corrected, "She is just…" I let the sentence drift away and Lance sighed, "Troy,"

"Lance, I don't know, I just…" I breathed out, "I have played baseball since I was ten years old. I don't know what I am going to do with the next several months."

"Rehab,"

"And?"

"Be with your wife and child," I rolled my eyes, "She still has her high up career," I mumbled, "Logan will be so happy to have you around more,"

"Oh fantastic,"

"What is wrong with you?" my eyes avoided Lances as the high school team came through the doors. I rubbed my face gently and Lance sighed, "I know that this sucks but it's not like your career is over Troy, you have another good six to seven years left after your TJ surgery."

"You know what, I came here looking for support and you fucking sound like Gabi," Lance looked at me surprised but I didn't stay much longer, I stormed past the high school boys that I trained all winter with Lance and Gary.

They gave me questioning looks and stares at my elbow as I walked through the door for only Cody to be on the outside of the door. "Jesus," I grumbled, "Yea, are you avoiding me?"

"No," I answered, "Why aren't you at work?" I asked, "Spring break," he replied, "Why are you being an asshole to everybody?"

"My season is over," my voice was flat, "I don't have much to say to anybody."

"Oh? You seem to have a lot to say to Gabi,"

"Why are you defending her?"

"Because you are being a dick to her."

"I am not. She should toughen up," I mumbled, Cody laughed, "Are you for real? The woman who let you play major league baseball and followed you around the country, the one who lost her best friend in college, the one who has had three miscarriages, the one who almost lost her baby at birth? You mean that woman?"

My nostrils flared at Cody, "You mean the one who broke up with me after I signed a contract, shut me out when things go hard, ran away when it was too much? You mean _that one?_"

"And you are any better?"

I shook my head, "I am tired Cody,"

"I know you are upset Troy but you should really just listen to her for five minutes. Don't you think out of everybody she understands losing everything she wants? Don't you think she has been put through it enough to know what you are feeling?"

My eyes locked with the ground as I kicked a rock away from me, "I am so sick of everybody getting on to me, I just need time alone,"  
I moved past Cody and he didn't stop me as he ran his hands through his thinning hair. I moved to my car and I unlocked it, tired, and exhausted.

* * *

_Friday, March 22__nd__, 2024_

Gabi's POV

Troy had arrived some time this morning but I had yet to actually see him. We had our interview together this afternoon before the game and I wasn't sure how it was going to go over.

"Momma! Momma!" I turned around and Logan had her arms wrapped around Troy's neck. I smiled that Logan had Troy back and I also smiled at the lack of brace on Troy's elbow.

"Hey," I said softly, his eyes were stiff along with his body. There was no mistaking the tension between us. "Hi," his words were forced out of his mouth and I sighed, "Lolo, what did you do with Alyssa?"

She shrugged her shoulders and I smiled, "I'm right here!"

I smiled, "Alyssa, do you mind taking her? I need to speak to Troy,"

She nodded and Logan left Troy's grasp as Troy went to his locker. I frowned deeply as I turned around, "I said I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh,"

He turned around to face me and I looked at him, I then looked at the ceiling. "How was the house?"

"Standing."

"Swings?"

"Good,"

"Your family?"

"Always a joy to visit with."

I groaned, "You know what Troy, I just need an honest answer from you for one minute. I am trying to be nice."

"Seems like it's a forced activity."

"Do you know we have an interview together this afternoon so if we could act like we actually like each other for five damn minutes it would be nice of you." His frown never left his lips. "Joel always does my interview,"

"He isn't this year."

"Was that your doing?"

"No, it wasn't my doing Troy,"

He rolled his eyes and turned away from me, "Whatever,"

"Can I even ask how are you doing or are you going to bite my head off?"

"I'm fine Gabi,"

I gave up after that as I went to the field to prepare for the interview. I sat down and went over my notes casually, they touched up my face, and then Troy appeared with the jersey and jeans on. I looked at him and he looked at me, his eyes cold as stone.

Troy took the seat to my right and they put his microphone on.

"You guys ready?" I hesitated a look over to Troy and Troy smiled warmly at them, "Yea,"

They counted down and my stomach twisted into nerves, I had no idea how this was going to go and it concerned me. "And go…"

"Welcome back to Royal's pre-season rundown, and with me now is veteran pitcher Troy Bolton, welcome,"

"Thanks for having me," my eyes snapped to his as his voice was warm and beautiful and the Troy I knew. His eyes melted away all stone and the warm blue was inviting. "How are you doing Troy," the words were genuine and I really wanted to know how he was doing. I needed to know.

"Since the Tommy John surgery, I have been trying to figure out how this next year will play out. It's different Y'know? I have been playing baseball since I was 3 and pitching since I was ten. It's something that I have always done; I will be working hard this season to be ready for next season. I know I have a great support system and will be back on the mound in no time,"

I couldn't resist a small smile as I nodded, "Good good, what do you think about this coming team?"

"They are strong and developed. They are going to claw and fight there way through this season and earn respect from the national media. I may not be able to be on the mound but I will be in the clubhouse to help the young pitchers develop further. This team is still my life and I will be there for them," I nodded my head gently, "Since it seems everybody knows that we are married," my eyes flickered to my notes that were written for me. I frowned and Troy's smile faltered but he recovered.

"What's it like working with your wife?"

A question that Troy and I both had been asked on multiple occasions. "It's fantastic." He answered, his eyes still full of that promise. "Getting to spend everyday with the woman I love." The words seemed bitter but I didn't know if I was just hearing them that way or if he truly was bitter. "Do you think Logan likes to travel?" a big smile spread over Troy's lips, a smile that I knew was real and full of love which made me sad that I didn't get that look.

"Logan loves it. She loves to be with the boys and run around, you should interview her one day." I laughed and smiled, "That would be a good idea,"

"I mean, she may sing some silly song."

"Her songs are cute,"

Troy and I looked into each other's eyes, a hesitation between the two of us. "Thank you," my words seemed lighter and easier, maybe thanking him for more than just doing this interview with me. Thanking him for not being angry for five minutes with me.

"You're welcome,"

Then the cameras stopped. Troy's eyes went back to the stone and I shrank back in my seat, "Troy,"

He sighed and ran his fingers over his face, "What?"

I choked back the lump in my throat, as I smiled sadly, "Nothing."

"We can talk at home after the game,"

I nodded my head gently and he walked back down into the dugout and I sighed, I tilted my head back praying that tonight wouldn't involve screaming. It was a lot of wishful thinking because whatever happened during the interview was the Troy that was locked away from me. Troy didn't want me to see that person and that made me upset, that he didn't trust me enough. I sighed and I looked at the crew doing other things, as I needed to get ready for our first broadcast.

I guess we shall see tonight.

* * *

I poured myself a glass of wine and drank it slowly. Troy was putting Logan to bed and I wasn't sure what was to come. We didn't speak at all the rest of the day unless it concerned Logan. I heard her bedroom door shut and I gripped the sink. Troy came over to the fridge to pull out a beer, "I don't know why you are this way," my voice was angry with him, "I don't understand why you are mad at me."

Troy took a long drink of his beer, "I don't understand why you just wont leave me alone to deal with it." I frowned, "Next time I have a problem, I would love for you to remember that."

Troy scrawled and he walked to the living room, "What happened about talking tonight?"

"I don't know you seem more into yelling tonight."

"You seem like a dick tonight."

"I'm a dick?" I looked at him, my arms crossed over my chest and I nodded my head, "That's what I said." Troy grunted and then plopped in front of the TV, "Whatever."

"You are just going to whatever me? Are you serious?" Troy shut the TV off, right after he turned it on. He put his hands over his face as he breathed, his back moving, "I don't know what you want me to say to you Gabi, I don't know what magical words will make this all better!"

I laughed, I tilted my head backwards and I took another drink of my wine. I just might need something stronger. "You think a word is going to fix this? I know that we are teaching Logan right now that please and thank you are the words to get what you want but there is no word here Troy, there are actions. Your actions are telling me you don't care about Logan and I."

His head spun around, "I don't care about you guys? I don't CARE about you guys?" that one hit the nerve as he got up, "This could blow my career Gabi! This could be the end and what do we have after that? I don't have an education in anything besides baseball. Baseball is my education. It is how I make a living. What are we going to do after that?"

Easing back gently, I looked at him, "What are you talking about Troy? I have a job,"

"It is my job to make this family comfortable," he was stressing out and I finally just let out a long laugh, "Troy, I don't, I don't understand." He frowned, "This is why talking isn't doing us any good because you don't understand."

"I don't understand because if I pulled this shit you would be fucking pissed off."

He sighed, "I know I would be,"

"Then why can't I be pissed off?"

"You can!"

Dazed over the argument we both stared at each other until his hand wrapped around the back of my neck, my lips pressed with his and we were frantic due to the lack of touching in the past couple of weeks but his hands slipped down my waist and I moved back into our bedroom, my breath harder to catch with every movement.

This wasn't the answer but…we weren't yelling anymore.

* * *

_Sunday, March 24__th__, 2024_

"You just had sex?"

"And haven't spoke much since. Not a lot of smiles. Not a lot of laughing. Not a lot of anything."

"You guys are…"

"In a downward spiral," I answered, "I don't know what to do because when we talk we yell. When we yell we just get angry with each other."

"Or horny," Mallory answered, I sighed, "Mal," I shifted the phone to my other shoulder as I dragged my foot in the dirt. "I'm sorry, okay? I just…I don't know. I don't know why you guys are acting like this."

"I don't know why he is acting like this,"

"You are playing a part too Gabi,"

"I know, I am but I am frustrated by him."

"You guys have never fought like this,"

"I wish that we weren't, I miss my Troy,"

"I know you do girl, it's just a rough patch."

"We don't do rough patches."

"Well…now you do."

* * *

**Oh goodness. Well…what is the thoughts?**

**Hope you guys enjoyed! To get the scoop on my next story go check out the AN in Unwritten! I am SUPER excited for that one! **

**Thanks for the love!**

**Please Review! **


	10. Blackhole

Chapter 10 – Black Hole

_Friday, May 3__rd__, 2024 _

_Royals: 12-18_

_Gabi's POV_

"And the Royals lose their 18th game of the season, falling to 12-18." Casey sighed on the other side of me as we went too commercial, "This team is dying," Casey said slowly, I nodded as my eyes ventured to the dugout. Troy wasn't inside due to the fact that he was at home with a sick Logan.

We had another screaming match between the two of us before the game because he didn't understand why he should stay home with her. Alyssa took the day off almost a year ago and we figured she could just hang out at the stadium with somebody. No big deal.

Until she came down with a fever this afternoon and Troy didn't want to stay home and I certainly couldn't stay home on that short of notice. He was pissed off at me and that is how the past six weeks had been.

Troy and I fought more than we had a civil conversation and we just kind of stopped talking. Nights had become my favorite because no matter what we laid in the same bed and breathed the same air. We didn't change rooms and we didn't yell at each other when we were in our bedroom. It was just…us. Sometimes we would cuddle, sometimes we had forced sex that was terrible but it was sex that we weren't having very often.

Sometimes we just turned our backs to each other and we didn't speak. Logan was babbling and giggling along with her life not too affected with our bickering with each other but she was freaked out at our fight today.

My parents and the twins took a trip down to Florida for a week to get away and his parents were out of town with Luke. Emily was taking summer classes to complete her degree early so that left…Troy.

"I have to get home, do you mind?" I asked Casey, my voice quiet. Everybody in the clubhouse and organization knew Troy and I were having problems. It wasn't a secret with the tension that was evident between us.

"Are you guys doing okay?" I shrugged my shoulders and I let out a heavy breath, "I wish I knew Casey,"

He gave me a big hug and I thanked him as I gathered up my stuff, I went to my office and closed my laptop out and finished what I was doing. I walked down to the parking lot as I went down under into it. I thought about the moment when I was pregnant with Logan and those women who were evil.

My phone rang and I answered it, "How's it going?" Ellie's voice quiet, "So far so good," I answered, I started my car and she sighed, "Are you?"

"No, not until then."

Ellie sighed, "Fine, call me tomorrow?"

"You know it,"

I hung up and when I walked down the hallway, I breathed a sigh of relief. I took the time away as I drove into the neighborhood and I parked my car. I played with the keys as I sat in the garage, not wanting to actually go inside the house. I breathed when I finally found the courage to go inside.

Opening the door, I groaned as I went into the kitchen. A pizza box was lying up, soda bottles and beer cans from Troy. Ice cream was sitting on the counter and Skip was sitting on the counter eating ice cream. I dropped my bags and I walked into the living room. Troy's eyes looked up, "I'm going out." He answered as he got up, my mouth dropped slightly.

"What is that kitchen?" Troy walked through it, "I don't know, I have to go. I'm meet the boys tonight."

"Oh, just like last night?"

"Like you care?" he asked turning around to face me, the stone cold eyes. I shuddered and I shrugged, "Whatever," I breathed, "Let me clean your damn mess up,"

"Logan asked for it,"

"Doesn't mean you can't clean it up. What is that teaching her?"

Troy flared his nostrils, "You are teaching her what exactly?" I frowned, "You know, I don't mind if you leave now."

"Good,"

He picked up his jacket and stormed out the door. He spent four hours every morning working out and rehabbing his elbow with the PT's. It was going well from what he would tell me. I rubbed my face and I walked around cleaning up everything. I cleaned the pizza up, the ice cream, and the cans of soda and beer.

I then went to straighten up the living room and I jumped when I saw Logan at the top of the stairs. "Where is daddy?"

She had gone down to the basement to try and find him. "He left. He went to see the boys." I answered, the honest truth. She frowned, "But,"

"Can mommy have a hug?" she nodded and ran over to wrap her arms around my waist. "How was your night with daddy?"

"He was grumpy."

"I'm sorry baby,"

"Are you guys mad at each other?" I kissed her forehead, "No,"

"Mama, you lie."

I sighed, "Yes, daddy and mommy are mad at each other but we'll be okay." I answered for her, she sighed, "I don't like it when mommy is sad," I smiled softly, "We'll be okay,"

I put her back into her bed when I decided I wanted her in my bed tonight. Troy wasn't here to protest and honestly, maybe that would be good. I carried her to our room when I settled her in the middle of the bed.

"I'm going to change for a minute okay?"

She nodded as I changed out of my dress clothes and into a pair of shorts with a t-shirt. I rubbed my make-up off my face and then I joined Logan in bed. She cuddled into my chest and I pressed my lips to her forehead and I sighed.

* * *

Troy's POV

I shut the garage door and I stumbled slightly over my feet. I was coherent and aware of my surroundings but everything was fuzzy. I moved into our bedroom and I stripped my jeans from my body and crawled into the bed, I reached over for Gabi but I was met with…Logan.

I opened my eyes to see her sleeping in Gabi's chest and I groaned, I twisted over onto my other side but then I realized she probably didn't feel good and Gabi was just being a mom.

My shoulders relaxed as my eyes focused on her as my elbow held no pain any longer but the rehab was slow and boring. Logan turned onto her back and she opened her eyes, "Daddy?" I nodded my head, "Hi baby," she smiled and pulled away from Gabi. "Daddy, mommy is sad," I sighed, "I know baby,"

"Why are you making her mad?" I frowned, was this what she was telling Gabi? "I'm not making her mad," I told her quietly, "We are just disagreeing." I told her quietly, "You need to get your rest."

She smiled and then rolled back over to Gabi, Gabi wrapped her arm around her tightly without even waking up, just the second nature of being a wonderful mother. I sighed gently as I rolled back onto my back. I breathed out as I tried to think how _I _was making Gabi mad. I rolled onto my side away from my girls and I shook my head, Skip jumped up and I ran my hands over his fur. He curled against me because his normal spot was filled with a four-year old.

* * *

_Saturday, May 4__th__, 2024_

Gabi's POV

I smiled as Logan was smiling at me, we had both woken up and I loved waking up with her in my arms. She was the bright light to every day. Especially since Troy and I were fighting. I looked over Logan's shoulder to see that Troy had already disappeared. His four hours on the clock as he worked out and did all of his rehab, biting down on my lip, I pushed off the bed and Logan whined. "I'm sorry baby girl, we have to get ready for the game today."

"No," she buried her face into the pillow and I giggled, I pulled her bouncing curls away from her hair. "Alyssa will be with you tonight. I promise. No grumpy daddy,"

"I wasn't grumpy," I jumped at the sound of Troy's voice and I turned around to face him, "That's what she said," Troy eyed Logan, "You said that?" she nodded her head, her face turning red and she buried herself into the pillows. Troy crawled onto the bed and began to tickle her, the wild giggle escaping her mouth and I couldn't help but smile at the two of them. "I was not grumpy last night!"

"You were!" she giggled, Troy smiled, "Okay, maybe a little bit." Logan smiled and she kissed Troy's cheek, "I love you daddy,"

"I love you too, I love you more when you sleep in your _own_ bed."

"That was me," I answered, "I was lonely."

Troy turned around to face me, the stone cold making my spine shiver with fright. "I guess I am the one making you mad so I shouldn't talk." I frowned, "Who said that?"

"Apparently you told her that?" Logan glanced and me and shrugged her shoulders but this didn't call for a tickle fight. This called for me to walk away. "You know what, Casey, Joel, my friends, don't make me mad. I am only mad around you so maybe it's true."

Troy laughed, baffled, "Ridiculous."

"Troy, I don't want to fight this morning."

"Then don't tell our daughter lies."

"What was I lying about? That I am angry with you? That you won't listen to me for five minutes?" Troy shook his head and he continued into the bathroom. The shower turned on and I ran my fingers through my hair, frustrated, "Come on sweetie, let's get dressed and we will go visit Ellie and Emerson at the bookstore."

Logan slowly nodded her head, her eyes wide after watching Troy and I fight two days in a row. I felt bad because I didn't want her to ever see us fight because we were supposed to be happy. Troy and I were the romantic love story from high school. I escorted Logan to her room as I tried to fight back tears, "Lolo, I'm sorry you had to see that," I said quietly, Logan looked at me quietly, "Why did daddy yell?"

I looked up at the ceiling to keep it together and I breathed, "Um, he is just a little mad at me. That's all," Logan frowned, "I don't like it when daddy yells,"

"I don't either but I think that we should change and leave okay?" she nodded her head as I picked out a dress and some leggings to go underneath since it was going to be a little chilly tonight. I then pair it with a pair of flats. "I'll do your hair when I am done okay? Don't forget to brush your teeth." I instructed, she nodded and took off running to the bathroom. I went back to our room as I pulled out a pair of gray slacks and a blue blouse.

I dressed quickly and pulled me hair into a messy bun, it would have to be down for the broadcast but for now, I just wanted it out of my face. I decided on glasses rather than contacts because I didn't want to wait for the bathroom. Yet, Troy stepped out in a pair of shorts and a long sleeve shirt. His eyes casted towards mine. "Where is she?"

"Her room," my voice low as I brushed past him, he grabbed my arm, and "I don't want to argue in front of her." My eyes shot to his, "Like I want too? I had to answer to the fact of why you were yelling at me. I had to not fall apart in front of her because I want to know why you are so god damn angry. I am the one who has to answer her questions, why is daddy grumpy? Geez, Lo, I wonder why daddy is grumpy because he wont fucking tell me."

Troy looked surprised by my outburst and he let go of me, I stumbled into the bathroom and I firmly shut the door. I had nothing more to say to him. I just wanted to shut him out as I brushed my teeth. Tears flowed down my cheeks and I grabbed my make-up bag, as I would do my make-up at the stadium later. I exited the bathroom as Troy was tying his tennis shoes onto his feet. I picked up a pair of heels and slipped them on.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bookstore," I grumbled, "I don't really want to be here."

"What's so wrong with here?"

"You're here. That's what's wrong."

Troy and I both looked at each other, his stone cold eyes softened and then he looked down. "I think the group is going to the bar tonight,"

"I know," I clipped, "Melissa told me,"

Troy grabbed the back of his neck gently, "Are you going to go?" he asked, I shook my head, "I think I want to spend the night with Logan. She isn't going on the next road trip, you can go."

"Why isn't she going on this road trip?"

"Pre-school, I would like her to continue her education." My remark was bitter but it was needed. I felt the need to be bitter.

"Okay," he answered, the fight ending there. "Okay,"

* * *

"Gabs,"

"El?"

"You need to say something to him."

"No." I replied, "It's not happening." Ellie looked me in the eyes and I shook my head. "No."

"It might help you two!"

"No," I replied again, "I am waiting. It worked last time."

Ellie sighed and she played with her pencil in front of her. Emerson was giggling as she ran around the shop with Logan. I swung around in the chair, "Logan has seen us fight twice now and it is miserable. I hate that she sees us fight, I hate that we are fighting,"

"If you would just tell them,"

"Ellie, I am not telling him. I am not telling my parents. I am not telling anybody. You are the only person who has a right to know, understood? Please stop asking me to do something I am not ready to do yet. Please," Ellie was taken back by my snapping but apparently that is something that we should all get used too. I was a bitch.

"He is going to be even more pissed at you."

"I guess I don't really care."

"Are you going to the bar tonight?" I shook my head, "I think I am going to spend the night with Lolo,"

"Is it because Troy is going?"

"No, I spend every night with him. I can handle going places with him."

"Okay," she answered, not fooled with the answer I provided. "Why do you think we are fighting?" I asked, she shrugged, "You are both dealing with a lot,"

"I wish that was the answer. We have been through more than this,"

"I don't know I wish I could tell you."

I sighed softly and I tilted my head back as a customer came strolling through. They said something to Ellie and Ellie grinned as she moved around to help the customer. I sat up and I looked over at Logan who was teaching Emerson something. The door opened and Chase entered. Emerson smiled and went running to her dad. He picked her up and then greeted Ellie with a kiss and a squeeze. Something Troy did.

I longed for that touch and that need for him but I also longed for the stone cold eyes to go away. I longed for the fighting to stop. I know I played a part in it but he knows how to push my buttons. He knows how it works and it pisses me off.

I waved as Chase noticed me and he then greeted Logan, I tilted my chair back a little bit more. My eyes gazing the ceiling, I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was sleep. I thought about returning home to just sleep for a couple of hours but I knew that would set off alarms. "Logan," I called, "Are you ready to go find Alyssa?" she nodded her head and I stood up. I grabbed my bags and I thanked Ellie, "Call me if you need me, okay?" I nodded, "Will do."

"Bye Lolo,"

"Bye Ellie!"

I walked out of the store and down the street with Logan's hand firmly placed in mine. She looked up at me, her eyes blinded with the son. "Where is daddy?"

"Working out," I replied, my voice angry, "Why?"

"Because, he needs to stay in shape for next year."

"I wish Daddy was here,"

"Maybe after we get home we can do something fun, like go to the movies or the park."

"Together?" her eyes batted and I wondered how at four she knew so much, "Maybe," I told her quietly, "Momma,"

"What?"

She shook her head and mumbled something, "Alrighty then,"

* * *

_Thursday, May 9__th__, 2024_

_14-22_

I sighed as my eyes traveled out the window, the bright lights twinkling underneath of me as somebody slid into the seat next to me. I turned to see Troy sitting down next to me, his body worn out and exhausted as mine was too.

"Hi," he said quietly, I nodded in his direction, "Do you need something?" Troy sighed, "I need to actually talk to you."

"Oh? You don't want to yell at me?"

"Brie, please,"

My nickname fell out of his lips so casually like he hadn't said it in weeks because he hadn't. He hadn't uttered that word in weeks. It was always either Gabi or Gabriella. My eyes flickered up to his, "I'm tired of this. We are both barely sleeping and it is causing both of us to not do as well at our jobs."

I bit my tongue asking why he thought I was doing a bad job but I kept it back. He was trying to make-up here and I didn't need to add fuel to the fire that was already burning brightly. "Okay, so what do you want to do about it?"

"Can't we just make-up?"

"Do you even know why I am angry with you?"

"No, you never told me." I laughed, "Troy, I told you a thousand times."

"Because I won't talk to you?" he questioned, his voice went from sympathetic to annoyed real quick. "Part of it," I announced, "Another part would be that you just get angry about the stupidest things, you are mean to everybody, uhm let's see you also think this world is about you."

"This world is not about me."

"Oh, I seem to forget,"

"Gabi," the Brie was gone, "Please, I just wanted to for once in weeks have a civil conversation with you. I miss the hell out of you but we are both biting each others heads off."

"Maybe Troy, you need to rethink how you are acting."

"How I am acting?"

I groaned, "I would rather not do this on a plane okay? I just…I don't have the energy for this today. I'm sorry."

"Do you want to know why I am angry with you?"

"Yes, please, tell me,"

His eyes looked into mine, they seemed softer than the stone cold but quickly they froze and became a wall. He locked up. "Never mind," he got up and he retreated to a different part of the plane. My head was pounding and I reached for the book in front of me. He then collapsed in the seat next to me again, "I'm angry because I feel like something is lost between us and nothing has been the same since the previous miscarriage. Something is missing and I am trying to find what it is but you seem so short tempered and angry. You are frustrated. Logan is the only thing that can get you to really smile. I used to be able to do that and I can't."

I looked up at him as his eyes were back to the soft blue. I quickly turned away from him as my throat filled with tears and I tilted my head back into the seat. "I don't know Troy,"

"You don't know?"

"I don't know what you want me to say, do you want me to say that this is all my fault? That I can't carry a child?" Troy frowned and by the lack of response I knew that was it, my stomach clinched with fear, "I would like to be alone, please," the words cracked against my tongue, my jaw trembled because I just wanted off this damn plane. I just wanted to get the hell away from here. He did as I asked and he didn't come back. The plane suddenly felt like it was going in slow motion, we couldn't be back in Kansas City soon enough.

* * *

"He didn't," Mallory, said, I nodded my head; I had let Troy go get Logan from his parent's house while I scurried off to my friend's houses. I needed somebody. "He didn't object, he just looked at me and I knew, I knew that is what he wanted to say. He is angry with me because I can't have another child for him." The tears were ridiculous, snot was running down my face and the tears were pooling underneath of me.

Becca shared a look with Mallory and Ellie sighed from across the counter. I darted my eyes to look at her because I didn't want her spilling anything. Nothing could be spilt out onto the table and she slowly nodded her head, as I looked back at the other two. "It isn't you fault."

"I keep putting off the doctor though,"

"Infertility?" Becca asked, her bump eight months along, I nodded my head, "I just…I would feel embarrassed by it and it isn't because I can't get pregnant, I just can't stay pregnant." Another look came from Ellie and I avoided her gaze. "But there could be something else."

I shrugged my shoulders, "It is my body and I had Logan, so I must be doing something wrong."

"Don't let him make you believe that. You don't deserve that."

I frowned, "I guess, maybe, I need a night away from him. I just need a break." I said quietly, Becca and Ellie shared a glance and Mallory smiled, "How about you stay with one of us? I have a room open,"

"Logan misses me."

"Go home, put her to bed, and come over here for the evening. A girls night."

I bit my lip, I wanted too but I didn't want Logan to think that things were horrible between Troy and I. "I can't," I said quietly, "That is setting Logan off, she already knows that we are fighting. I don't want to make it worse by mommy not coming home or being there in the morning. She sometimes has nightmares so I can't leave her. Not tonight."

Becca nodded her head, "I understand. Logan is smart, she'll figure it out and no need to make her upset as well."

"Thank you,"

I got up as I hugged each of them, "Thank you guys,"

* * *

Cody's POV

"Anna, it's bedtime," she giggled and ran towards Ben's room, Ben was sitting on his bed coloring something and I shook my head. "Anna, come on, mommy wanted you in bed a long time ago." I picked her up and I laid her down again. She twisted and laughed, I had no idea how we were going to add a third kid to this mix but we sure were.

"Good night daddy,"

I smiled as I brushed her hair back, "Good night sweet girl," I kissed her forehead and got up, I turned on her nightlight and then shut the door behind me. "Ben, get ready for bed," I called; he nodded his head and started to put his things away. The door to the garage shut and I knew Becca was home from something Gabi needed. Grabbing laundry from across the house, I dumped them into the laundry room.

"Hey," I said as I walked into the kitchen, "You need to have a talk with your best friend," my eyes jumped too her, "Why? What's wrong?"

Becca rubbed her face and Ben came into the room, he wrapped his arms around her legs and then he rubbed her belly. She laughed and kissed him goodnight, "I'll be there in a couple of minutes to tuck you in." she said, he nodded and I leaned against the counter as I looked at her. "Apparently, they tried to talk it out on the plane back from Baltimore. The conversation was going well when the conversation went south. She asked why he was angry and he couldn't answer, he left, and then he came back a couple of minutes later. He told her that something is missing from their relationship. He said a couple of other things and brought up the last miscarriage."

My fingers gripped the counter, "Cody, are you okay?"

"Finish, please," I encouraged, my eyes met hers and she sighed, "She said, I don't know what you want me to say, do you want me to say that this is all my fault? That I can't carry a child?" My eyes snapped to her, "Did he say something back?"

Becca sighed, "That was the problem. Troy said nothing. He just looked at her, he never disagreed and Gabi took that as that was the problem." I covered my mouth feeling like I could get sick at any moment. I then grabbed my keys, "Cody, where are you going?"

"I told him to not do one damn thing and he did it. So I am going to go talk to him."

"I think Gabi said something about him going to Swings once she got back,"

"I'll be back later,"

I moved through the room and I got into my truck, I called Gary, "Is he there?"

Gary sighed, "Just got here."

"Don't let that asshole leave,"

"You actually sound angry at him."

"I'm pissed,"

"What happened?"

"You'll hear, I promise."

I hung up as it took me twenty-five minutes to reach Swings and once I did, I sloppily parked my car and I went inside. My eyes scanning everywhere for him when I found him talking to one of the boys on the older team. I walked over to him and I pushed him backwards, he was caught by surprise when I pressed him up against the wall. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" my voice rose causing a lot of attention to be diverted to us.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he tried to move but I pressed him back harder, "So the thing on the plane today, the one damn thing I asked you NOT to do?" Troy stopped struggling against my hold so I relaxed it, "She said it first! I didn't say anything,"

"Exactly Troy, you said nothing. Becca came home to tell me that she was upset, why is she upset Troy? Why are you making her life so god damn difficult right now?"

"You think her life is difficult? With all of the money that I making by sitting on my ass, she sits in a booth and talks baseball, that's all she fucking does,"

"Why are you so angry with her?"

"Why are you even questioning things about my marriage?"

"You know Gabi is like my second wife, my sister, she is somebody I protect and when you cross the line I am going to get involved. Bring her miscarriages into this is uncalled for. Telling her that this rough patch in your marriage is her fault because she had a miscarriage. She wants another kid just as bad as you do so don't put this on her. She feels horrible Troy and I don't even know why she lets you in the damn house."

"How about you just leave us the hell alone,"

"How about you get your head out of your ass."

Troy reached for me and I grabbed his hand, "Troy, don't fight me. Just don't because we have been through too much with each other. You are like my damn brother and I don't need this right now. I just need you to man up, apologize to her for how rude you were, because she doesn't deserve that. She does more than just talk baseball because if you want to push that through then you throw a ball to another guy every five days."

I pushed off of him, "Don't make me do this again Troy, you are my brother."

* * *

Gabi's POV

I stared at the ceiling when the door opened and closed, "Why are you telling people our business?" I sat up and I looked at Troy, he was taking his shirt off and replacing it with a ratty one. "I'm not allowed to get upset here so I might as well go to my friends."

"Who said you couldn't get upset here? Why are you even upset?"

"Troy, why are we going in circles? You told me it was my fault that I can't have kids." Troy rubbed his face and leaned against the wall, he placed his arms around his chest, folding them tightly. "I didn't mean it Gabi, I'm sorry okay? I am frustrated."

"Why?" my outburst caused him to stumble backwards a bit, his back was pressed against the wall. "My elbow is a piece of shit,"

"And my uterus is a piece of shit. That doesn't mean you get to be a damn jackass to everybody."

"You,"

"I fall apart, yes, I do. I fall apart for a week and then I am back on my feet. I let you do whatever you want to me, I am your damn ragdoll until I can get back on my feet. The last one? I was suffocating Troy and I just needed a break but I was gone for a little over a week. I came back and we worked it out or I thought so, I thought we worked it out but apparently you can't get passed it." Troy frowned, "You won't talk to me, you won't look at me, you barely touch me."

Troy shifted his jaw back and forth; the raw power as I looked at him tears filled my eyes. "I'm sorry I am not the perfect wife that you married. I am, I am truly sorry." Troy reached forward and he sighed, "Don't be sorry, please,"

"I don't know what else you want me to be."

His eyes looked sad and he shook his head, "Get some sleep," he said quietly, he turned off his light and the bathroom light as he went out of the bedroom. The door shut quietly and I sank down into the bed, my tears flooding as I buried my face into the pillows. I was so over all of this.

* * *

_Saturday, May 11__th__, 2024_

_15-23_

"The Royals seem to be in a funk," I announced during the post-game interview. "They are missing their lively hood, they are missing something about the team that we saw last year."

"Could it be the missing star pitcher?"

"I don't know, he is in the locker room everyday,"

"But he isn't on the mound."

I sighed, "It could be the missing component to this team, Troy ate innings and pitched firmly every outing. He was a presence and most of the time it felt like the Royals would win with Troy out there. It gave them something more and it made it a competition between the pitchers. Right now? These guys don't have anything to strive for."

They went on with their talk and I pulled my headphones off my head. I went into the bathroom and when I sat down, a daunting red streaked down my underwear. I gripped the wall tightly as my chest clutched with pain. I stood up quickly as I could as I went to my office. I dug through my bag and when I couldn't find my cell phone there, I tore my office apart until I found it in my chair. I called Ellie sobbing, the pain unbarring.

I didn't know if it was the stomach pain that I had suffered from all night or the pain of another loss. "Gabi, sweetie,"

I tried to respond to her, I tried to tell her but I could only cry.

"Gabi?"

I glanced up to see Troy, I saw fear in his eyes, I saw how scared he was but I just leaned over and cried until it all became came too much. The black hole had been dug too far and the pain went down with it, my body seizing with it. I just couldn't do this anymore.

* * *

Troy's POV

When I heard the sobbing from down the hallway, it sound like somebody had died. A couple of Royal executives were glancing towards Gabi's office and my stomach dropped. I rushed towards her office and she was curled over on the floor "Gabi?" she looked up at me but she only collapsed into more tears.

"Gabi?" her sobs were scaring me as I looked at her cell phone to see Ellie had called her, "Ellie?" I asked, "What's wrong?"

"I have no idea. She called me sobbing,"

I looked at her, "I'll take care of her," the words audible between my lips as I hung up the phone, I pulled her close to me as she was so upset. She clutched closer to me and then she passed out in my arms, "Gabi?" my heart raced as she fell limp in my arms, the cries automatically stopped. I stood up with her in my arms as a couple of people exited the building and looked at her. Alyssa and Logan were coming our way.

"Alyssa, I need you to take Logan back to our house." Logan looked at Gabi in my arms, "Mommy?" she looked at Gabi, tears welled in her eyes, "Daddy, I want mommy,"

"Mommy is sick," I told her, she started to scream, "I want my mommy!" Alyssa picked her up and wrapped her arms tightly around her; she whispered as I brushed by them, "I'll call you when I have more?"

"Is she okay?" I only shrugged my shoulders and moved past everybody until I caught Zach walking out, he turned towards me to see me rushing with Gabi; he dropped his bag, "Dude, what happened?"

"I have no idea. I found her sobbing in her office and then she just passed out. She was clutching her stomach and I think I am going to have her go checked out at the hospital room."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

I shook my head, "I'll be fine. Logan is kind of freaked out. Will you check on her though?"

"Yes,"

'Thank you,"

I got Gabi into my car and I buckled her in, I then raced to the closest hospital. My heart was racing as Gabi was starting to wake up again, she grabbed her stomach and she started to cry again. "It's okay baby, it's okay," I answered. I reached over to squeeze her knee and I exited the highway as I came to KU hospital. I pulled into the parking lot near the ER as I picked Gabi up, as she was asleep again.

"Sir," a nurse or med student greeted me, "My wife keeps passing out, I found her crying and then she passed out and I don't know what the hell is wrong. She seems to be clutching her stomach. I don't know," the nurse nodded as they had me placed on a gurney. They whisked her away while I gave them information on her when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I reached for it and I saw Ellie's name.

"Hello?"

"Troy?"

"Ellie?"

There was a long pause and she took a deep breath, "She asked me not to tell you but this may be the reason to what is happening,"

"Ellie just spit it out."

"She was pregnant Troy,"

* * *

**Oh man…you guys are going to hate me MOSTLY because there will NOT be an update for about three weeks. I am leaving for the UK on Tuesday and will be gone for two weeks so no update and I just left you on a cliffhanger.**

**OUCH. **

**Anyways – I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Thanks for the love!**

**Please Review! **


	11. Lot of Nothing

Chapter 11 – Lot of Nothing

_Saturday, May 11__th__, 2024_

Gabi's POV

My arms opened to a bright light so I automatically shut them again, I turned my head and tried again only to see Troy rubbing his head, he tilted his head up and his eyes caught mine and I knew by seeing his face I knew what happened. I started to cry as I rolled my head the other way, because I could not face Troy, if I looked at him I would see his heartbreak because he knew. He had to have known by now and it ended badly. I failed him…again. I felt Troy get on to the hospital bed and he pulled me into him, "No," I said struggling, my voice raw as I started to cry harder. He hated me.

"No," I pushed him off the bed and he rested his arm on my shoulder, "Brie," my vision was blurred with tears and my chest throbbed from the pains of sobs echoing in my chest. My throat closing due to the sheer volume of tears being produced.

"No," I cried harder, "I don't want to be here anymore," my voice was pained and I was distant. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't be here. Troy was angry, I could feel it. He hated me and I had failed him again. I was never going to be able to do this.

Troy this time didn't take no for an answer as he pulled me into his arms tightly, my sobs loud as he held me tightly against his chest. "It's okay," he soothed, "It's okay," I fell into him as everything hurt, my heart, my body, it all seemed to be gone and exhausted. Everything seemed to be crumbled up and destroyed with just one single thing.

* * *

Troy's POV

When she woke up, I looked at her and she must have known by my face because she broken down, her sobs seemed to have been louder than when we were at the stadium. It was ugly as I watched her whole world shatter again. The way her face just broke, you should see her heart shatter in front of my eyes and it pained me to watch it happen. Once she rolled away from me, I knew she didn't want to see my face again because I was angry and she knew it. I was pissed at her for keeping this from me for almost eight weeks now.

She had known for a while and she never said anything to me and I could have protected her and kept the stress level down by not fighting. I could have helped her but she didn't allow me to help her. She kept it another motherfucking secret. But when the tears and the sobs came, my heart broke for her. She was hurting and I just held her close until the sobs stopped rattling my chest and then I rested her back into the bed and now I sat here, looking at her, hoping that she has a good reason for this.

A doctor came in and told me that I could take her home but I wasn't sure she wanted to go there. I wasn't sure where she wanted to go from here. I rubbed my head as I began to collect our things when I called my mom. "Troy, is everything okay?"

I shook my head as I leaned into the wall, "I just…Gabi had a miscarriage," the words felt like a ton of bricks on my tongue and I wasn't sure how I felt because I wanted another child so badly but I can't keep seeing Gabi destroyed by this. With every single one it kept getting worse and I was scared of the aftermath of this one. My eyes looked back up at her as my moms voice filled the phone again.

"Oh Troy," my eyes filled with tears as I looked at her a little bit longer before turning away.

"We are barely talking anyways and she has another one, I don't know what to do." I rubbed my face and leaned back against a wall, I was at a loss for what I should do. How do I comfort her? How do I not stay angry with her? Why did she hide it from me again? "I don't know what to do,"

"I wish I could tell you honey, I have never been there before. I don't know," my mom sounded heartbroken and truly at a loss for what was happening inside Gabi's body. Nobody understood why this was happening. Nobody understood why to the most perfect mother in the world. This was going to be so hard on her.

I wiped underneath my eyes and I turned to look back into the room as Gabi was waking up again, "I gotta go ma,"

"I'm sorry Troy,"

My eyes watered as I saw the pain on her face again, "I'm sorry too," I then hung up the phone and walked into the room, "Brie," the name that I rarely used in the past weeks easily slipped out as I saw her in pain. I hated seeing her in pain. "What," her words felt like venom coming out of her mouth as they were directed at me and I sadly wished that they didn't sound like that.

I cringed at the tone of her voice, "Are you ready to go home?"

"I never should have come here either,"

"I didn't know you were pregnant so I had no idea why you were sobbing, I had no idea why you were holding your stomach, I had no idea what the hell was wrong with you" my tone in response scared me as her eyes lifted to mine, "We have been fighting, why would I just announce I am pregnant to you? Would that have changed a damn thing?"

"Maybe that would have helped, maybe there would have been less stress or…"

"Helped what Troy? What in God's name would it has helped but make our arguing worse? What would it have done because we are in a really bad place and I am pretty damn sure nothing was going to help us." she started to get up and she cringed but continued on as I watched from the doorway, "I'm sorry okay?"

"What is sorry going to fix? We lost another baby it is my entire fault. It has always been my fault and I know you hate me because of it. I know that you are unhappy that I can not give you at least another child and you know what, I wish, I wish I could because I can't do this anymore." Her eyes were filled with pain as she said every single word, "I am so sorry that I am not the woman that you thought I could be."

I was crushed hearing her say those words aloud but I also knew that I deserved that. I didn't answer as the discharge papers were signed and we were heading to the car. I carried the stuff as a nurse wheeled her out, condolences were given and I got into the drivers seat. "Will you take me to my mom's?"

I looked over at her in surprise, "You are running away again?"

"Like you care Troy! I just really want to go to my mom's okay? I want to go inside a quiet room and be alone for hours, I am going to call Joel and tell him what is going on. I am taking five days off work and then I will continue on with my life. I know what I am doing Troy, I do. I know what this feels like, I know how to grieve this, and I know how this works because it has happened four different times now. Each time more heart shattering than the first time around. So, please, may I go to my mom's house for the evening?" she turned to look at me and I held her eyes, I was at a complete loss for words.

I blinked looking at her as I started the car; I nodded my head as she turned her head out of the window. Her eyes closing but I saw the tears running down her cheek, I wanted to reach over but I knew that would only hurt more. I drove to her parent's house and when we got there, I shut the car off. "Gabs, please,"

"We can talk later."

"Gabi,"

"I'm fine Troy, I just need some space. I am asking you to just give me that. Give me some god damn space," her voice was so bitter and I just let her walk out of the car and to the front door. She opened it with her key and slipped inside and I knew she was turning the alarm off, and then she would take off her shoes before either going to find her mom who is the only other person who understands or to an empty bedroom to just let it all out.

The first two times…she came to me.

These last two she ran from me.

Both hurt like hell.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I went up to my parents room and I opened the door quietly as they were both asleep, I walked over to my mom's side of the bed as I crawled onto it, I was almost thirty years old and I was crawling into my mom's bed.

She awoke with a start and she looked at me, "Gabriella?" I nodded as I was already in tears as I pressed my face into her chest, "Sweetie, what is the matter?" she sat up turning on a light but I held on to her tightly. My shoulders were shaking, as I couldn't do this anymore. "I was pregnant,"

"Oh baby,"

"I lost it tonight," the words seemed so hard against my throat and my mom circled me in her arms as I started to cry again, "and Troy hates me," those words were even harder to say than the miscarriage because I gave Troy several different opportunities to deny it but he never did. He just looked at me…lost. I heard some movement on the other side of the bed, "Ky, what on God's," my mom rubbed my back, she said something to my father and I felt the bed shift and then his face was in front of mine. His eyes were sad and he then kissed my forehead gently.

"I'm sorry baby, I am," my tears were blurring my eyes but I could see his own tears as he looked at me, my heart shattering, my blood drying out, and my tears filling the room around me. I fell asleep, finally, in my mom's arms hours it seemed later but I finally fell asleep only to be awaken with the harsh truth of the world.

* * *

Alex's POV

_Sunday, May 12__th__, 2024_

I stirred my coffee in a large circle when my phone rang, I reached over and I didn't look as I answered it. "Hello?"

"Alex,"

My back went rigid, "Troy,"

"How is she?"

"There aren't words to explain it. She is broken,"

"She never told me,"

"She never told anybody."

"Why wouldn't she just tell me?"

"Troy, I don't know but she needs some peace. I can come handle Logan if you need me too." Troy was quiet on the other end of the line, "Alyssa slept over last night and stayed with Logan. I didn't get home till well after two in the morning."

Troy was quiet and I looked at the ceiling, "Troy, I think you both need some space."

"I didn't,"

"Troy, she isn't in a place to argue what she was doing. She is broken, I thought the last one was bad but this is different. She is different and I don't think it is a good okay,"

Troy exhaled loudly, "We can't be doing this with Logan,"

"Just…be supportive until she is ready."

I hung up with Troy after that when Kylie came into the room, she was dressed in a pair of sweat pants after dealing with our almost thirty year old daughter. "How is she?"

"Exhausted, upset, tired," I nodded my head and she wrapped her arm around my waist, "Alex, talk to me,"

"What is there to talk about?"

"You were really upset last night," I frowned as my eyes lifted to the window and then back down to my coffee, "She is my baby,"

"I am your baby!" I jumped at the sound of Lilly's voice and I turned to face her with a smile, "Yes, you are," Lilly put her arms around me and then I couldn't handle this. I couldn't do this right now. "Lil, go play outside okay?" she frowned and I moved away in quick footsteps, "Alex," Kylie's voice followed me and I escaped into the office. "Alex, what is the matter,"

"I can't watch Lilly go through this, I can barely keep myself together with Gabi. Gabi just wants to have a kid and she can't. She just wants to have babies and when I saw you go through this it broke my heart. This is the fourth time with Gabi and it is killing me because she does not deserve this. Her life has been hard enough and I just want one good thing to go for her." Kylie looked at me as I broke apart, "And then we still have Lilly, Lilly is most likely going to have the same issues and if I have to watch her go through it,"

Kylie just wrapped her arms around me as my chest caved with pain. "I can't watch my beautiful girls be heartbroken over this anymore."

"Oh Alex,"

She touched my face and I took a deep breath, "I am going to go talk to Gabi,"

"She might be sleeping,"

I only nodded as I walked to our room, she had barely moved since she arrived last night. She curled up right next to Kylie last night and just cried for hours. The tears never seemed to stop and when they did, she was haunted in her dreams.

Moving into the room, I crawled onto the bed and I laid down next to her, "Daddy," she turned onto her side and faced me, I smiled as I tucked a piece of her loose hair behind her ear. I used to do it all the time when she was little, "Hi baby,"

She moved into my arms as I held her tightly, "I'm so sorry," I said quietly, "So sorry,"

"I just want it to stop,"

"I know,"

"I just want to give Logan a sibling, I just want to be a good mom, and I just want to have another baby." I rested my chin on the top of her hair, as the tears started again, "I can't do this anymore,"

"You don't have too."

"Troy wants another baby and Logan wants a sibling,"

"You need to think about yourself." The words came out of my lips, the same words that I gave to Kylie when she was so upset over not being able to give Gabi a sibling. I shut my eyes tightly as I kept Gabi close to me and I rubbed her back gently. She fisted my shirt but she didn't cry, she just laid there and tried to breathe, she tried to figure out what was going on in her world and I had so many questions for her but I didn't know what to say and I didn't want to make it worse.

"Gabs, can we talk or are you not ready yet?" she pulled away from me and looked up at me, her big eyes brown as she looked at me. "What?"

I rolled onto my back as I sat up and so did she, "What is going on with you and Troy?" she sucked in a breath and she played with the bed spread between her fingers, "It is nothing dad,"

"Nothing?" I looked at her and tears welled in her eyes, "I don't want to talk about it dad," I only nodded because she wasn't ready, "Are you going to stay here for a couple of days? What about the Royals?"

"I covered it." She answered, "I want to stay one more night so I can get it together before I see Logan, okay?" I nodded as I rubbed her hand, "How about you get some rest okay?" she nodded and I got back up and I went out the door. Kylie was standing there, "She will be okay,"

"She can't do this anymore,"

"If we would have given up then we wouldn't have our perfect twins,"

I bit down on my lip and I felt like I was growing angry, "Kylie, it killed me to see you go through it but now that Gabi is going through it, it is shattering my fucking heart. She says she doesn't want to do it anymore and she shouldn't have too. This is tearing her apart Ky, she is falling apart and what if she decides to repeat the whole pill thing again?"

"I won't," I turned around to see Gabi, "I have a daughter, I am not suicidal, I just need five minutes to catch my breath, okay, I am going to be just fine, I just need a minute." Kylie smiled at her and she swept off with Gabi as I went to find my cell phone to make a few different calls.

* * *

Gabi's POV

_Tuesday, May 14__th__, 2024_

_17-23_

A knock came at my bedroom door, I went home this morning and I was avoiding Troy because I had not seen him since he dropped me off at my parent's house. "Somebody wants to see you," I turned around to see Troy and I nodded, "I'm ready,"

"Good, I know you don't want to talk to me or anything but I just…are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." I answered, my reply short because I didn't want to do this any longer. I didn't want to talk to him; I just wanted it all over. He came over to me and he pulled me into his arms, he didn't say a word and he wasn't tense against my body but he held me close to him. My throat started to close up as I pressed my face into his chest. His lips pressed into the top of my head gently as I started to cry again but with Troy's arms around me this time.

"I'm sorry Gabs," he whispered gently, "Yea, well," I pulled away from him and Logan came running into the room. "Mommy!" I picked up Logan and held her tight to my chest. "Hi baby girl, do you want to go to the park today?" she nodded with a big smile on her face, "Do you have to work?" I shook my head, "Not today,"

She peered over at Troy, "Daddy?"

Troy smiled sadly, "I do have to work today, I'm sorry,"

"No, I want Daddy to stay,"

I kissed her forehead and I smiled, "Maybe another day, okay?"

She frowned and Troy kissed her cheek softly, "I love you Logi,"

"I love you too daddy,"

Troy then left to get ready as I let out a breath of fresh air, I went across the hall with Logan as I helped her pick out an outfit for our first warm summer day. She giggled as pre-school graduation was next week so she could advance next year into everyday pre-school. She only had one more year until kindergarten and that made me upset. She twirled around in a dress when my cell phone rang. I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Gabs,"

Cody's warm voice filled me and I smiled, "Hi Cody,"

"How are you holding up?" he asked, his voice concerned with anything that I said. "I am okay, I am going to take Logan to the park today and get some lunch with her before nap time."

"Are you going to the game tonight?"

"No, I don't go back until Friday, I'll fly to catch up with the team in Oakland."

"Troy said he is staying behind this road trip?"

I looked at the wall as I just realized that Troy didn't take the charter plane to LA for this series. "Uh…he didn't tell me." I answered, "He didn't tell you?"

"I have seen Troy for a good five minutes since everything happened, I just needed some breathing space."

"Do you mind if I steal him for a little bit tonight? I need to talk to him."

"That's fine," I answered, "How is Becca?" I could mentally see Cody cringing as the pause was too long. "She is doing okay," I knew that Becca was in her late months of pregnancy, ready to be done but so filled with joy when every morning she felt a foot press against her belly. Every movement being counted as the baby would twist and turn inside of her, almost begging to be released. "Cody, you can be honest. I am so happy for you guys,"

"Thanks Gabi, I know how hard it is for you in the middle of this."

"I am filled with joy that another baby will be apart of this big group."

"Maybe we can have breakfast tomorrow morning? Us three?"

My hairs stood on the top of my arms, I wasn't ready to be in the same room with Troy for that long. I didn't know why but I felt like once we were together for too long everything that was going on now was going to fall apart. He was hugging me like he used to hug me, he was saying my name, and he had this look of anguish behind his eyes that I could sympathize with. We didn't stay together long though because I knew deep down he was angry.

"I don't know Cody,"

"Let me talk to Troy tonight,"

I bit on my lip and just nodded before words would spell out of my mouth, "Okay,"

"Okay," he answered, "Have a good day Gabi,"

"Thank you Cody,"

I hung up the phone as I changed myself and I looked at Logan with a smile, "Come on beautiful! We have things to do!"

* * *

Troy's POV

"Troy,"

"Cody," I replied into the phone, "How are you my man?"

"Where do I begin?"

Cody chuckled, "I called Gabi and she is completely fine with me stealing you tonight for a couple of beers,"

"Like she would care all that much, she is barely speaking to me."

"Ouch, well, this is exactly why we are going out tonight. We need to talk."

"Cody, I don't need an intervention."

"I just want to talk Troy, you have this habit of bottling up everything inside of you and becoming really angry and you have a daughter and a wife who is hurting," I started to interrupt but he didn't let me, "Troy, just come to The Bar tonight and let's talk okay? Just you and I."

"Cody…"

"Troy…"

"Fine,"

"How is rehab?" he interjected at the last second, "Boring."

"Figured. I might have to come with you one day."

"I can still kick your ass."

"Whatever,"

I grinned, "I'll see you tonight, 8?"

"Works for me."

"Good, see you then,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

I smiled as Logan grinned like a cat as she ran through the park. I breathed in the fresh air and I looked up at the sun in the sky. I absolutely loved this day and it felt good to get out of the house with the person I loved the most.

It was odd because maybe two years ago…it would have been Troy because I always said I loved Logan just as much as Troy. Logan was edging ahead of that and it made me even sadder. "Momma! Look!" I smiled at her with a nod in appreciation as I looked over at Logan again. "Momma, I like your smile," I sat down and I looked at her as I smiled for her, "You do?" she nodded her head and I smiled as I pulled her into my arms.

"I love you so much Logan,"

"Wove you too mama,"

I kissed her cheek, "Look who I found," I turned my head to see Ellie and Mallory. "How did you guys know I was here?"

"When you are upset you love coming here, especially with Logan." I smiled as they sat down on both sides of me, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We heard what happened," Mallory said gently, I looked down in my lap and I nodded my head, "Yea,"

"I wanted to apologize for telling Troy, I was in a hard place…" Ellie said, her face torn, I smiled grimly, "Ellie, he was going to find out either way that night. It just made the process faster." Ellie squeezed my knee gently as Logan came to hug both Ellie and Mallory. "Sweetie, how about you go play on the slides okay?" she nodded running off, "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I spent the last couple of nights at my parent's house so I could just let it go and out and be okay by myself. I went back to the house this morning and Logan was so happy to see me that it reminds me of why I keep doing it and why I keep living this life. I see her bright smile and I just fall even more in love with her. I really do love everything about Logan and she makes it worth living." Mallory and Ellie shared a glance gently; "You used to say that about Troy,"

I bit my lip and I shrugged, "Maybe Troy and I aren't perfect for each other."

"Oh Gabi,"

"No, I don't want to hear it. Troy and I are just…"

"You guys are having a rough time right now and it is understandable to be having such a moment." Mallory started, "You have had two miscarriages and a hard time getting pregnant in the past couple of months and he blew his elbow out. You both want something so badly but can't have either making it hard on the both of you."

I rolled my eyes, "We have been through horrible things before,"

Ellie and Mallory both said nothing, "We haven't talked about anything yet."

"Wait…it has been…"

"I wasn't in any state to talk that night and then the past couple of days I have been avoiding him. Now, I saw him this morning and we had a fantastic hug. He held me close and I didn't want to let it go but if it happened to stay that way and we talked, the moment between us would be over because he is pissed off. He hasn't shown us yet because I am still breaking but when we have a moment to talk it will all come out and the fighting will continue."

"That isn't true Gabi, he hurts just as much as you."

"He hurts more because I lied to him again."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

I picked at the grass underneath of my feet as my eyes scanned the property line to make sure I still had my eyes on Logan. Once I found her, my eyes tickled the top of my foot with a piece of grass and I looked up, "I don't know, I figured, since I hid my pregnancy with Logan and that it turned out well that maybe if I just did it the same again then everything would be okay," I started to cry again and Mallory pulled me into her.

"I wanted it to be okay," I babbled, she rubbed my back, "I know you did Gabs,"

Wiping my tears away, I let out a long, deep, breath and I smiled up as Logan came running over. I closed my eyes and then I looked at her again as she wrapped her arms around me, I loved her because she didn't care if there were tears on my face or not.

* * *

Troy's POV

I moved through the bar as I spotted Cody towards the back. It seemed to be a slow Tuesday night as Cody spotted me and raised a beer to tell me he got the first round. I slipped onto the seat next to him and he patted my back.

"Here you go, drink up," I took a attentive drink and I looked at Cody, "Can we just rip the Band-Aid off?" Cody seemed pleased and nodded, "What's going on?" I let out a slow breath as I shrugged, "She is hiding things from me. She doesn't tell me when we have conceived a child until after a miscarriage and then goes to her parent's house to get away from me. The first two miscarriages she stayed with me and I helped her. These last two are ruining us."

"Have you talked to her about it?"

I shook my head, "I feel like if we talk about it then our marriage is just going to blow up. She is cold to me and I am cold back to her. We aren't being civil besides the hug that we had this morning. It seemed like a normal hug between us but she still didn't waste too much time hugging me." Cody gave me a sad smile, "You guys are having it rough right now,"

"I know and trying to talk between us is horrible because we are only making it worse."

"I bet."

"How is Becca?" I changed the subject but I knew Cody would almost go straight back to it. "She is fine."

The end of the conversation came a hell of a lot sooner than I wanted it too. "When are you going to talk to Gabi?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I am really pissed Cody,"

"She is really pissed as well."

I bent down to rub my forehead and I finished off my beer rather quickly after that, requesting a second. I closed my eyes as I let out a low laugh, "And the worst of it, is that I can't throw a baseball to get my frustration out. I have nothing to get the frustration out because I can't throw a damn baseball because my fucking arm decided to be a piece of shit." I laughed again as I just needed to be drunk. I needed to be something else right now because what was going on was not good.

"Dude, didn't running used to help."

"I have been running a lot and that just isn't doing it. I need to throw a baseball and to lose my mind." Cody patted my back, "After work tomorrow, come over to the house with Logan and you can talk to Gabi tomorrow, maybe that will help clear the stress away."

"I don't know it may be too soon."

"Troy, you guys need to work past this."

I chewed on my lip and I thought of Logan, she loved being with Gabi and I together. "Tomorrow, I may do a short PT and then go have lunch with Gabi and Logan."

"Good plan,"

"It is so weird to not be with the team."

"I bet,"

"Cody, I need baseball back."

"You'll get their dude"

I turned my beer in my hands and nodded my head, "One day,"

* * *

_Wednesday, May 15__th__, 2024_

_17-24_

_Gabi's POV_

I folded laundry as Logan was playing in the living room and watching TV. We had a good time yesterday and I knew she enjoyed it herself. I smiled thinking back on the day when the door opened to the garage. I pinned my eyebrows together as Troy was home two hours earlier than normal. I sighed as I dumped soap into the washer and shut the lid.

"Gabi?" he said my name quietly and I knew he was trying to work around me, "In the laundry room," I called, my hair stood up on end because this was different. "Hey," he looked at me and I looked back at him, "Yes?"

"Do you think we can go out as a family today? You, Logan, and I?" I was surprised by it and I slowly nodded my head because I knew Logan would love it. Troy and I would be in the same area for the first time since before the miscarriage and maybe we needed it just as much. "Sure," I offered, "What do you want to do?"

"What did you guys do yesterday?"

"The park,"

He nodded his head and he racked his brain for something Logan would love to do, "We could take her to lunch and the movies?" I glanced at him as that seemed like a safe option, it was safe because not a lot of talking between us could happen, "Or we could take her to the zoo,"

There was nothing like taking Logan to the zoo. She absolutely loved it at the zoo because her eyes would light up and she would talk and talk for hours about each and every animal. Animals were some of her favorite things in the world and she desperately wanted a dog but with baseball season and surprise, having a dog was hard on the family. Skip was easier to care for because he didn't need constant attention.

"Are you thinking the same thing I am?" My eyes found his and he gave me a sad smile, "Lunch and a movie are the safe option between us but the zoo is Logan's favorite thing in the world and that might be scarier for us." His eyes were just as sad as mine were, the anger wasn't there right now and I really liked that it wasn't there right now. "I can't deny Logan the zoo,"

Troy smiled, "I'll go get her ready, and you take your time?" I nodded, as I did want to take my time, I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans with a pair of sandals and a t-shirt that was soft against my skin. I paired it with a scarf and some earrings. Troy came back in and he quietly changed his shirt into a non-sweaty one and a pair of khaki shorts. He turned around to face me and his eyes surveyed my body, "You look good,"

"Thank you," He nodded as Logan came running into the room, "Momma! Are you going to the zoo too?" I smiled as picked her up, "I sure am!" she giggled and I kissed her forehead, "Come on, we need to go grab some other things first." I took her hand and we went down to the kitchen as I grabbed my purse and dumped most of it into a backpack instead. Troy tossed his wallet and picked up his keys as I grabbed Logan a jacket.

Troy slid behind me and I stiffened slightly and he sighed gently, I put water into the backpack and Troy started to zip it up. "I was going to put this in there," he stopped and opened it back up as I put some medication into the bag. "What is that for?" Troy asked, I turned away from him and didn't answer and he read the label and I knew the questions were growing in his head. "Cody asked me to bring Logan over later."

"Oh?"

"Yes, I thought maybe we could talk a little bit." I bit on my lip because I couldn't avoid him forever, "Yea, that's fine. Maybe she can sleep over, she loves doing that and I can get some sleep tonight." He nodded, "Have you been sleeping okay?"

"No, not really."

"Momma, are we ready?"

"Go put your tennis shoes on,"

"No! I want to wear flip-flops,"

"Then we aren't bring the stroller, you'll have to walk it all." She shook her head, "No,"

"Then put your tennis shoes on,"

"No,"

"Logan Brielle,"

She frowned deeper and Troy sighed, "Logan, go put your tennis shoes on like your mother asked,"

"Daddy, no!"

"Logan," his voice was sharp and she pouted as she walked away, "Thank you,"

Once Logan was ready we put her into the car and she was giddy about the trip to the zoo, the meltdown forgotten. Troy and I sat next to each other but I kept my eyes looking out the window and Troy kept the music at a level that meant that neither of us wanted to talk but we could still listen to Logan talk about seeing all of the animals. I smiled listening to her babble and babble over the animals and how she couldn't wait to see the elephants and tigers.

This made the day worth it.

* * *

"Daddy, I don't want to walk the bridge." Logan's eyes looked at the long bridge that stretched into the Africa area of the zoo. "Why not?" Troy asked as he stuffed a bite of dippin dots in his mouth. "Because Daddy, it is a long walk."

Troy cracked a smile, "It is but I have to walk it."

"But Daddy, you have longer legs than me."

I couldn't help but smile, "Why do I have to carry you?" Troy asked her, she shrugged her shoulders, and "We have a stroller,"

"I like piggy back rides,"

"Fine, we can do a piggy back ride."

Logan screeched with joy and Troy tossed the trash away. He looked over at me and he smiled as he picked up Logan swinging her on his back. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he held her tight as I pushed the stroller behind them. Logan was giddy all day about having Mommy and Daddy here with her today. Troy looked back at me and he smiled, "Gabs, what's up?"

"What?"

"You look content,"

"I am content. I like watching you two,"

Logan and Troy smiled, the same smile, they had the same damn smile. I gave them a soft smile and Logan leaned over to kiss my cheek. I smiled, as I wanted to hold both of them so close to me. "Daddy, are we going to see the elephants?"

"Of course Logi,"

"And the giraffes?"

"Yes," he answered, "Gorillas?"

"Why wouldn't we?"

"Everything?"

"Everything Logi,"

"Momma?" Troy's eyes flickered to mine, "Everything," I answered, I breathed and Troy gave me a half smile as we continued down the bridge to Africa.

* * *

Troy and I had a good day with each other. We got along and smiled and we even held hands for a bit but I knew Troy was distant and I was distant but we enjoyed being with Logan today and having a good time. We had just dropped her off with the Newman's and I was nervous.

Troy was even more distant and I knew his anger was boiling underneath of his skin. I bit down on my lip and when we pulled into the driveway, I unbuckled my seatbelt as the day was long and my body was exhausted. I just wanted to lie down but I knew this conversation needed to happen so we could get it out.

We both walked inside and I began to unpack the backpack, I wasn't but two items into the backpack when he shut the fridge loudly causing me to look up at him. "I don't understand," I breathed, as I knew he would continue when he was ready and he wasn't ready for me to answer him yet. "I don't understand how you can hide something so important from me and how you can decide to just leave your damn family,"

I flinched from the comment and I opened my mouth but he continued, "We have Logan and she asked me several times where mommy was so I just told her that you went to your friends house because you weren't feeling good. She asks question Gabi, she isn't three anymore!"

"Are you going to let me explain or do you just want to yell?" I frowned over at him and his eyes narrowed, "Explain what Gabi? You have done this before and you knew how much it fucking drove me crazy. I hated that you lied to me for weeks and you fucking did it again,"

"I thought this was going to be a civil conversation," I threw back at him, "Maybe this would have been a civil conversation the day after it happened but you waited and my questions grew but you wouldn't even talk to me. Your dad said you barely talked to him, you are talking to nobody and then you just expect our lives to carry on."

"Our lives have been shit anyways," I answered back to him, "We can't have a civil conversation. It has been like that for weeks now."

"Are you blaming me for that?"

"Did I ever say that?"

He looked at me and he then pulled out the medication, "What is this for?" he asked, "I am easily agitated, if you actually ever listened to me then you would know that my doctors thought it would be a good idea to go on those for a little bit to keep me from having a mental breakdown and to end up doing something that I actually don't want to do."

Troy eyed me and he laughed, "Whatever,"

"Troy, if you wanted to yell at me then you might as well continue. Logan is at there house and I would prefer if you would yell at me here instead of in front of her so go head," my eyes stared into his and he rolled his eyes, "no thanks, I think I am going to get ready for bed."

"You do that,"

He started to walk away when he turned around, "Why the hell is it okay for you to hide that but I can't hide my feelings about the Tommy John surgery? How come I am not allowed to hide how I am really feeling right now?"

"I never said you had to tell me Troy! I thought as husband and wife we were supposed to do those things and if you would ever listen to me for ten god damn minutes you would know why I didn't want to tell you about my pregnancy, I would tell you that I was still hurting from the last one and I knew that you blame me for the miscarriages and the lack of children that we have. You blame me and I just don't understand why I want to tell you so that I have to suffer through your looks again, the looks of how painful that I am being your wife."

Troy laughed, "I never blamed you."

"Really? So that conversation on the plane meant nothing."

"I apologized."

"You apologized after letting your real feelings out. You know what Troy; I hope that you are happy with how you are doing everything right now. I appreciate you staying behind with me to make sure I am okay but you yelling at me and being angry with me isn't making me okay. How about you fly and catch up with the team. Logan and I will come out with Alyssa on Friday." Troy looked at me and I could see the fire burning in his eyes, "You know, fine, I'll fly out tomorrow morning."

"Good."

Troy rolled his eyes and he stormed off, my knees buckled as I thought about the smiles we shared at the park and the laughs we shared with Logan. All of that shattered by a gut wrenching truth of the world.

* * *

_Thursday, May 16__th__, 2024_

_17-25_

I approached the Newman's door as I knocked gently as I opened it. I chewed on my lip as I heard Anna and Ben running around, Logan's giggle soon followed when Cody came into the hallway. "Hey," I smiled, "Hi,"

"Where is Troy?"

"On a plane to catch up with a team," Cody raised an eyebrow, "Last night went poorly."

Cody frowned, "Why?"

"Because Cody, Troy is angry. I am angry."

"You guys really need to work it out."

"What if we just aren't meant to be?"

Cody started to laugh until he was crying, he looked at me and he shook his head, "You are ridiculous." I shot him a look, "Cody,"

"You and Troy Bolton have this something else even when you are both pissed off at each other. You are ridiculous to think that you aren't meant to be. You guys just have never had a fight to this magnitude because you both are going through a lot of shit right now."

"Well we have a whole lot of nothing going on in our lives. I am flying out tomorrow to Oakland to catch up with the team,"

"Gabs, you need to talk to him,"

"I tried last night but he didn't really care to listen to me."

"Then give it some time and try again, okay?"

I nodded my head, "Fine,"

"Gabs, I hate seeing you both like this. Neither of you are happy because neither of you are happy."

"That makes no sense."

He sighed as Logan wrapped her arms around me, "Come on sweetie, we have to get ready to leave for Oakland,"

"We'll see you guys later."

"Thank you,"

Cody looked at me and he then pulled me tightly into a hug, "I know you are going through hell right now but you can always come to me, you know that right?" I nodded as tears filled my eyes, "Thank you Cody," he squeezed me a little bit tighter, "Thank you," I told him again, "He will wake up one day and know that he has been buried underneath the fact that he doesn't know what to do without baseball in his life."

* * *

**Hello everybody! I am back from the United Kingdom (I freaking loved it) and I am back into the writing swing. Let's be honest…taking two weeks off did wonders for me! I have more want and faith to write right now and I can't stop which is FANTASTIC for you! **

**Go check out my new story called Rescue! **

**Thanks for the love! **

**xx - Jo**

**Please Review! **


	12. Warm Shoulder

Chapter 12 – Warm Shoulder

Saturday, June 1st, 2024

A bad record

Gabi's POV

I thoroughly checked through everything on my list before I shut down the computer and I made my way to the stadium locker room. I went down the hallway when I walked into the locker room I heard Logan's loud giggles. I smiled as I rounded the corner to see her sitting on Troy's lap as he showed her something. I leaned against the wall as I watched the two of them, my eyes focusing on them, as we hadn't done much speaking since our last fight.

It was a bad case of the cold shoulder.

Rolling my lips together, I wrapped my arms around my body as Salvy came over to squeeze my shoulders. "How is Gabi?" I smiled, "I'm okay." I answered to him, he sighed, "Troy, not okay." I looked at him as he was missing something about him. I sighed, "I know,"

"He told me," I turned towards him and he hugged me, Salvy was always good for a hug. "Momma!" I let go of Salvy as I looked over to see Troy looking at me; he was leaning back in his chair as he watched me pick Logan up. She gave me a big hug and I breathed in her baby scent in as she still used baby shampoo in her hair. "How was your time with Grandpa and Grandma tonight?" she smiled, "Good! Grandma Lucille wants me to come stay the night?"

My eyes scanned the area to see Lucille now talking to Troy, "Maybe." I answered, Jack looked over and I waved my hand gently as I walked over to Troy's locker. "Hey guys…" Lucille grinned, "We were just inviting Logan to stay over for the evening," I bit down on my lip, "I was going out for a girl's evening tonight, so it is really up to Troy." I answered, "You are going out tonight?" my eyes shot to Troy and I nodded, "Yup, you have gone out the past few nights so I figured it was my turn."

Troy frowned and Lucille looked between the two of us. "Everything okay?"

Troy and I met at a glance and we stared into each others eyes, "Peachy,"

Jack's eyes went wide from the response as I looked at Lucille, "You sure you want to take her for the evening?" I asked, "Yes! Luke is out of town with some friends and Emily is out of town on a float trip. We could use some life."

"I'll come pick her up tomorrow morning," Troy said, "How about you both come over for breakfast?" Lucille looked between the two of us, "Day game," Troy grumbled and turned around, "Oh, how about dinner?" Troy and I shared a glance between the two of us and I bit down on my lip, "Sure," I responded, Troy sighed and turned around to face his locker. "Good! Tell Alyssa to enjoy a day off. We will keep Logan all day tomorrow."

I nodded my head as I smiled, thanking them, as I turned on my heels and left there.

I was half way out when Lucille came jogging down the hall, "Gabi," her hand grabbed my elbow and I turned around to face her, "Yea?" she smiled, "You okay?" I nodded my head, "Good." I announced, "You and Troy seem pretty off." I only nodded my head, "Yea, I uhm…since the miscarriage we have been having some issues. We'll be okay."

"That was a couple of weeks ago…"

"Yea, I just…it is a lot of personal issues," I couldn't come up with any of the right words, I battled tears as I turned away from her, "I have to go,"

"Gabi," she tugged on me gently as the tears spilled over, I turned as she pulled me into a tight warm hug, my frame fitting into hers. "I am so sorry," she whispered into my ear, I pulled away as I wiped my tears away, "I'm okay, I just…it has been a long day. I am ready to go out with my friends. Thank you for taking Logan tonight,"

"Are you and Troy really okay?" I bit down on my lip as I shook my head no and she let her face fall slightly, "Oh Gabi," she squeezed me tightly again and I breathed, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" I nodded my head and I saw Logan coming out with Jack. I wiped away all evidence of tears as I grabbed her in a tight hug. "Mommy will see you tomorrow okay?" she nodded her head and I kissed her forehead.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

She hugged me again and I kissed her cheek, "I'll see you later baby,"

* * *

I ran the streets and into Dilions as I saw all of my favorite people surrounding the table. I went up as I collapsed next to Mallory, "Please tell me there is a plate of shots with my name on them." Mallory looked at me and laughed, "If you so want that you have to buy."

I groaned as I laid my head on the table while Ellie looked over at me, "You okay?"

"Exhausted." I muttered, "The fighting between Troy and I is not creasing to anything and I need a break."

"Crash at my house tonight," Ellie said, "We have the spare room,"

I didn't even hesitate, "Please? Logan is at Lucille's tonight." Ellie looked surprised but she nodded, "You could use a break and some sleep." I nodded, "So more shots the better. We have a damn day game tomorrow." I grumbled as I took the drink in front of me and tossed it into the back of my throat, the burning fire running sharply down making the pain better. I shook my head and Alex laughed, "Damn girl,"

"I am so fucking pissed."

"Why?"

"Cold shoulder from Troy, my body rejects everything, I just…I am so tired of all of this."

"Ellie told us what happened," my eyes looked up at Melissa who was even more pregnant than I last remembered causing my stomach to do somersaults, I looked at her and I felt my chest crumble as it tightened, "I need to go," I stood up and they all looked at me, "Gabi," I shook my head as I pushed away from the table, "Gabi," I heard Ellie yell my voice and I moved out of the packed bar. I broke free from the masses as I got to the street.

"Gabi!"

I moved to my car as I fumbled with my keys, Ellie and Mallory came out of the building, "Gabi," I didn't realize how hard I was crying until I was standing at my car sobbing. I couldn't figure out how I had gotten here, I couldn't figure out why everything all of a sudden hurt so badly I couldn't breathe.

I spun around to look at the both of them as I felt the tears running down my face, "Why the hell does SHE get to be pregnant when all she did was cheat on her damn husband who loved her from the end of the earth and so she thinks it is too much so she cheats on her husband and then SHE gets to be pregnant and I have loved my husband since the day I met him, I have fucking loved him every single day and I am only allowed to get pregnant and have miscarriages, I only get to fucking lose every baby and my husband now hates me. My husband thinks I am a piece of shit because I can't have another baby and when I fucking look at him I feel nothing but like a piece of garbage and her damn husband just takes her back after she decided that she didn't want to love somebody else." The tears seemed to only come faster as Ellie and Mallory were both looking at me.

"I just want another damn baby and I can't have it but she doesn't want a baby and she gets a fucking baby. All I fucking want is a baby and here I am crying in a damn bar parking lot after one shot because I see her big belly and I dream of having a big belly again. I dream of feeling a baby kick inside of me. I dream of holding another baby again and having Logan become a sibling. That is what I dream about and seeing Becca and Melissa do it and only one of them deserves to have a fucking baby and I am fucking pissed at the other because all she does is complain and bitch about it." My body was shaking as I looked at the both of them. "I am so tired of hearing her bitch and complain about the one damn thing I would kill for, to give my husband something, to make my family bigger. That is all I want."

Mallory started to pull me in as my tears fell hard, "That's all I want,"

"Gabi," Ellie wrapped her arms around me as I dropped all of my things as I started to grab on to her. "Gabi, sweetie," I felt Mallory's hand on my back as I heard them quietly converse between the two of them. I was being put into the car and suddenly I was at Ellie's house.

Everything was foggy and full of tears, "El, what is going on?"

"Chase, I am not exactly in a position to talk but I will talk to you later. Mal and I are going to take care of her. Do you have Emerson?"

"Of course, I have a meeting tomorrow afternoon at the firm…"

"It's Sunday,"

A normal fight between a couple, not a full out argument, just a banter. "Gabi," I blinked as I looked up to see Mallory and Ellie both sitting across from me. "Gabi, sweetie, calm down," my chest rocked and I rolled onto my back as Mallory and Ellie lay on both sides of me. "I'm so sorry Gabi,"

"All I want is for my husband to be happy and to have a baby,"

"I know sweetie,"

My chest crumbled again under the weight of the world.

* * *

Sunday, June 2nd, 2024

Ellie's POV

I stirred my coffee in a circle as I wondered about Gabi who was fast asleep upstairs. Chase's arm slid around my waist as he pulled me back against him, "Can I ask you about last night now or?"

I nodded my head gently, "Yea,"

"Is Mallory still here?"

"Laying with Gabi,"

"Did Troy do something to her?"

"I believe that this episode came from the last miscarriage and then seeing Melissa pregnant last night…"

"She isn't that way with Becca," Chase said, I sighed, "You know how Melissa has been while pregnant…Gabi has picked up on that and she can't fucking stand it. You know that is all she wants in life right now and Melissa does bitch all the damn time about being pregnant and how much she hates it. Then you have Gabi who hates not being pregnant."

"Gabi was beautiful when she was pregnant," I sent a glance to Chase and he laughed, "You were as well, hell, you were down right sexy but I am saying, Gabi had this glow about her when she was pregnant with Logan that made every woman want to be pregnant right along with her."

"I really just want her to be happy again and since the miscarriage during Spring Training nothing has been the same. We were all worried about Melissa and Josh splitting up but what about Gabi and Troy? Things are horribly bad," Chase squinted his eyes at me, "Are you for real? Are things that bad?"

"Why do you think she is sleeping up here instead of at her house with her husband?" Chase frowned, "Are they really…"

"It is not good, I am very concerned."

"Wow, Troy Bolton and Gabi in trouble, I would never think that."

"Chase, if they go down then anybody can go down," Chase pulled me in for a kiss as he held me tight, "You better get Gabi awake and moving. She probably has to be at work soon." I nodded as I went up the stairs, as Mallory was still watching Gabi, "All I can think about is right after Will died and the pills where her dad came."

"That was a rough night,"

"It was a rough night."

"She has Logan, she won't go there."

"How do we know? She is at such a low point in her life right now." I sat down next to Mallory, "They will get out of it."

"Do you think?"

"Maybe we need to take her under our wing for a little bit."

"She has baseball,"

"Troy will be with her."

"Troy doesn't give a lot of damn right now about her,"

"Troy still cares," Mallory argued, "Troy still loves her but everything is being blinded by pain."

"Pain of what?"

"Pain of losing babies, pain of having to sit out a season, pain of having to find each other again."

Mallory and I shared a look and then our eyes drifted back to Gabi, "She has been through so much,"

"She blames herself."

"I know…"

* * *

Troy's POV

"Troy," I spun around to see Chase coming into the room, "Hey, what's up man?" I shook his hand and he smiled, "I just wanted to talk about Gabi,"

"Oh," I looked away from him and I then looked up at him, "Is she okay? I haven't heard from her since yesterday."

"She is…" he couldn't find the correct word, "She fell apart last night. Ellie said she only had a single drink before leaving," I frowned as I looked at him, my arms crossed over my chest, "Was it about me?" he shook his head gently, "No," Chase looked over his shoulder, "Is Josh here?"

I nodded, "Yea, batting practice."

"I think I would rather do this conversation once instead of twice," I frowned as Josh then came into the clubhouse, "Josh," Chase yelled, he pulled him away as we followed him into a quiet room. I let out an agitated breath of air as Chase looked between the two of us. "Gabi freaked out because of Melissa last night." Josh looked at me and I shrugged my shoulders, "What did Melissa do?" Josh asked he crossed his arms across his chest as I looked at Chase.

"C'mon Josh, you know how Melissa has been pregnant. She bitches about everything. She bitches about feeling the baby kick, she bitches about her body," my ears wanted to bleed as I heard everything coming from Chase's mouth, I turned around and I took a deep breath, "Can we get on with this?" I asked, my stomach dropping as Chase looked at me and sighed, "I guess Gabi had enough of it and snapped in half because all she wants is that."

Josh frowned, "Troy, man, I'm sorry. Melissa is being a bitch lately,"

I took my batting glove off my hand and relapsed it, "Yea well, Gabi and I are barely talking so I don't know what you are apologizing for." Josh really frowned this time and I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know what you want me to do."

"I am sorry for how Melissa acted, she should be more sensitive to Gabi,"

I velcroed the glove again as I felt the back of my throat tighten, "Thanks for this," I murmured, "for telling me."

"Man, are you okay?"

"I'll be back," I left the room and I went up the stairs to the office floors. I went down to her office and I swung the door open, she was standing there in a dress but I could instantly tell that she got zero sleep last night. I could tell that she was strained. I could tell she was upset. I could see every emotion on her face but once she saw me she locked up. Her shoulders stiffened and her body went rigid. "Troy," she said quietly, "Are you okay?"

The words were rushed out of my mouth, "Am I okay?"

"Chase told me what happened with Melissa…"

"Troy, I am not in the mood and I don't give many shits over it. I am done."

I frowned as I looked at her and this was when I realized we were in deep.

This is when I realized that something had happened between the two of us and I didn't know when it happened or how it happened.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I pushed my food around on my plate and I looked up at Logan talking a mile a minute to Troy about her day with Grandma and Grandpa. After only two bites, I got up to clear my plate when Lucille came into the kitchen, "Sweetie,"

"What?" I asked trying to hide any sign of tears that wanted to spill, "How about we leave the dishes to the men while we go out back to talk?" I bit down on my lip because I knew we needed too and because we left tomorrow morning for a long road trip. "Okay," I answered, she pulled me out the backdoor and I let out a long breath as I settled next to her on the bench.

"How are you?"

I shrugged my shoulders as my eyes filtered out to the distance, "I don't know how I am anymore Lucille,"

"Are you and Troy trying to figure it out?"

I took in a deep breath, "You know what, us trying to figure it out is a hell of a lot worse right now. I really think that us not talking is best for everybody right now. I think we both need to cool off and go from there."

"Troy mentioned something with Melissa?" I rolled my eyes as I laughed, "Just a bitch complaining about her pregnancy." Lucille frowned and she then looked out at the distance, "You are going through something I could never imagine going through. You are distraught and Troy is distraught over everything that is going on. You are both in such a state of shock right now that you can't comprehend each other. You both want things that the other can't have."

I rubbed my eyes, "Gabi, I see how much Troy is hurting right now and I know that your pain is bigger than that. I can only imagine the horrifying pain that comes with losing a child. I can only imagine it happening over and over again. I am so god damn sorry because you do not deserve a single bit of this. Troy doesn't deserve any of this. You both maybe do need to take a step back for now,"

"The cold shoulder from him has been nice."

Lucille looked at the moon, "You guys are going to need time. Don't rush it."

Blinking, I turned my head away from her and she rubbed my back, "You and Troy better get going because you do have a plane tomorrow. Logan will enjoy the vacation."

"Only if I could…"

* * *

"Why did you pack this?"

"Why are you arguing with me?"

I took a big breath as I gave Troy a look, "What?"

"Troy, I am so fucking sick of this."

"Sick of what?"

"This! Exactly this! Arguing for no fucking reason,"

Troy laughed, "What the hell Gabi, you are the one picking the damn fight."

"You are packing stupid shit that we don't need!"

"It's not like we have to pay fees!"

"Jesus,"

I turned away from him and my eyes looked back towards the ceiling, "I might just go hang out with Logan in her bed for the night."

"Sending her the message that we don't care?"

"Do you?" I spun around to face him and he looked at me as he worked his jaw back and forth. "I do care what my daughter thinks is going on. I care to make sure that my daughter doesn't feel like her world is falling apart."

"You know what I think of my daughter first, I ALWAYS think of Logan first Troy, why are you judging me over that?"

"I am not judging you! I am damn agreeing with you!"

"Can we just go to bed?"

"Please,"

Troy started to put things away when he looked back over at me, "Troy," I exhaled as I looked at him, my chest hurt because I just wanted us to be okay again. "Can we please stop this?"

"Stop what?"

"Troy, please," he looked at me and he exhaled, guards slowly fell between us, "Gabs, I don't know what you want me to stop doing?"

"I just want Troy back,"

"I want Gabi back,"

His eyes held mine and I took a deep breath and I nodded, "I guess we just need to find ourselves huh?" he nodded as he pulled the blankets back. "I don't know how to fix this Gabi," my eyes flashed to his but they were casted downward, "I don't know how to fix my feelings towards you, I don't know how to fix the broken pieces. I want to fix it but maybe we just need some space."

I felt tears fill my eyes as I looked at him, "You aren't wanting to quit?"

"Of course not, I just think we need space from each other. Maybe I can start sleeping in the guest room for a little bit, just live our lives and parent Logan together but separate besides that. Nothing official and nothing hardcore just…space. I am not giving up on our marriage, we have too much invested to do that and we have Logan."

I nodded my head as I wiped tears away, "We have to deal with the hotel rooms together,"

"We'll figure it out but this is the best conversation we have had in weeks," his eyes lifted to mine as we both were at a mutual standing. We both knew it was time to give it a rest, "No screaming, no yelling, just…breathing."

"I think I can do that."

"The cold shoulder…"

"Warm," I whispered, "I don't want to think you hate me."

His eyes were sad as I said that and I knew what he wanted to say, "I can't hate you…" and then he was out of the room, the door closing behind him as my shoulders felt a little lighter and I crawled onto our massive bed trying to relax. Maybe this would help us.

This could hopefully fix us.

* * *

_Wednesday, June 5__th__, 2024_

_Minneapolis, Minnesota _

I chewed on my lip as I looked over the box score as Logan came racing into our office. Casey smiled at her as I pulled her into my lap, "Hi sweet girl,"

"Hi momma,"

I kissed her cheek as she gave me an even bigger kiss, I smiled hugging on to her, "How was your time with Alyssa?"

"Fantastic!"

"Good, I am glad." I glanced up to Alyssa who smiled, "How was she Alyssa?"

"Good, she was a rock star. We had a good time down in the seats with Alex."

"I bet you guys did, are you going out tonight?"

"Yea, I have a couples of friends in town."

"Have fun tonight, I have her from here."

She nodded and left, I smiled as I finished what I was doing with Logan in my lap. "Gabs," I turned around as I looked at Troy standing in the doorway, I shifted and Logan grinned spotting Troy. "I am going to go out with the boys tonight. I was just making sure you didn't have plans or anything. Alyssa said she had something,"

I nodded, "I am good. Thanks for checking," he knocked his knuckles against the door and nodded, "You're welcome." He turned to leave but Logan jumped down, "Daddy! Can we watch a movie tonight with Mommy?"

Troy's eyes found mine and he faltered, "Maybe tomorrow night after we travel to Texas."

We had a day game tomorrow followed by traveling to Houston to take on the Astros. I took a big breath as Troy shrugged his shoulders, as we were not trying to avoid each other but limit the contact between us. It was mainly Logan based when we talked and things were going okay. We hadn't fought and we were just doing better. I was okay with this for now but we were going to have to talk everything out.

"Okay, fine,"

"Be good for mommy tonight okay?"

She nodded her head and Troy told her he loved her, he hugged her and then walked away. Logan climbed back into my lap as Casey started to talk to her as I finished my work. Casey had her smiling and I smiled over at him, "Alright baby girl, and get your stuff together okay?"

She nodded when a knock came at the door, Casey and I both turned around to see Josh. "Hey Gabs, can I talk to you for a second?" my eyes went to Logan, "I got her Gabs,"

"Thanks,"

I stepped out into the hallway with Josh and he gave me a small smile, "I'm sorry I didn't do this sooner but I am sorry on Melissa's behalf. I know what you are talking about with her and putting myself in your position, I understand and I am so sorry." I smiled, "It's okay Josh, that was not my finest day."

"I know but still, it has to be so hard to listen to her."

"It's okay Josh, I promise."

"You have Bolton pretty distraught,"

I cocked my head to look at him, "He isn't the same Gabi, not since Spring Training, something is off."

"Our marriage has been off since then so that is probably it."

"Are you guys okay?"

"We're getting there. It is going to take longer than any of us liked but we are getting there." Josh smiled, "I talked to Melissa and she is really sorry, she is embarrassed."

I smiled sadly, "I am embarrassed about my lack of being an adult that night." Josh pulled me into a hug, "You are so strong Gabi, keep it up, okay?"

"Thanks Josh,"

* * *

Troy's POV

I laughed as I tipped the beer bottle back with the guys; we were just downstairs in the bar in the hotel, which was nice. We all were having a good time but I kept thinking about Gabi and how we were doing.

We were doing a lot better since we took a step backwards from the situation and just relaxed. We were only really talking when it came to Logan but we were both able to be in the same room without getting angry. It was a step in the right direction but knowing that we had to eventually talk it through is going to be hard.

We both had strong feelings and we both were hurting but we both needed to get on the same page.

"You okay dude?"

I nodded my head as I twirled my beer around, "Good," Zach patted my back and he sighed, "How is Gabs?"

"Good, we don't talk much personal right now,"

"Troy,"

"We know, we honestly do, and I think we are just taking a step back and breathing. We need to inflate our lungs before we can dive in again, okay?" Zach sighed, "I just want you guys back to normal,"

"We still have a lot to say to each other and then I think it will get better."

"Why don't you just say it?"

The question has thrown me off because why didn't we just yell it out? Why didn't we just let it go?

It was then I came to a conclusion, my eyes tilted to the ceiling as I sighed, "Maybe, once we speak and we let it all out, maybe it will all be over and I don't think either of us are ready for that. Maybe we aren't ready to hear what we need to hear."

Zach pressed his lips together, "You guys are going to be fine. You just need to talk."

"What if it gets harsh?"

"Then it gets harsh."

I breathed and I let out a breath of air, "I am going to go back upstairs."

"Night Troy,"

"Night Zach,"

I went up the elevator and to our bedroom, I opened the door to our room and going inside, my eyes found Gabi and Logan cuddled on the bed. Logan was so attached to Gabi and I loved watching them together. Logan would press her face into her chest and just hold on as she slept. Gabi would hold her close and love on her.

I could never replace Gabi for Logan.

I released a puff of air and I went over to the other bed and I collapsed down onto it. My eyes turned back to Gabi and I thought about the question again and I think the real reason we weren't ready, as we didn't want to tear each other apart yet.

We weren't ready.

* * *

_Monday, June 10__th__, 2024_

_Gabi's POV_

"Hey Daddy," I kissed his cheek and he smiled, "How are you?"

"I am doing well."

"Good, I am glad. How is Troy?"

"He is Troy, he feels like he is finally getting somewhere with his elbow."

"I'm glad. I talked to him the other day and he seemed to be in better spirits. How is Lolo?"

"Lo is good, she is tired from our last trip but she is good."

"You guys should all come over for dinner soon,"

"I need to confess something dad,"

He looked at me with concern in his eyes because those words are not taken lightly, "What's up baby girl?" I let out a breath, "Troy and I are…in a way separated." My dad's eyes went large as he looked at me, "What?" I shook my head, "It is nothing official, and it is just something between us. Taking a step back as we have been arguing a lot more lately and we don't want to bring that environment into the house so we are just taking a step back from each other."

"Gabi, what,"

"Ever since spring training, the miscarriage and the UCL tear, it has been hard on the both of us. We are both dealing with a lot and we have been fighting since,"

"Gabi that was almost five months ago!" my dad was angry that I never told him this sooner, "Why is he upset with you? Are you upset with him?" I exhaled as I looked at my dad closely, "Dad, this isn't just him or just me. It is both of us and we are both having issues with one another. Please, don't go calling him demanding answers because that will not help the situation." My dad shook his head, "Gabi, I do not understand."

"I know you don't understand Dad, I barely understand what is happening but we are working on it. We have to do this ourselves and right now we just need some space because things get ugly between the two of us. Honestly, I think the break is good because we are both talking civil again. We can have a conversation without jumping down each others throats."

"Gabs," he ran his fingers through his hair, "What,"

"We aren't even thinking about legally separating, we are just taking a step backwards. That is it. We are going to talk when we are ready, I promise."

"Why are you telling me this now?"

"I just don't think dinner is a good thing right now."

"How are you doing things with Logan?"

"We are doing very well with that and I think that is the step in the right direction."

"Are you sure?"

"Dad, I know how much you love Logan, Troy and I. You would do anything to help us but I am going to ask you to do one thing and that is to just stay out of this fight. Let me fight this one by myself, I need to fight this one by myself." My dad gave me a sour look and I smiled touching his shoulder, "I'm okay Dad,"

He let out a long breath of air and his eyes found mine, "You will let me know if you need help,"

"Dad, when haven't I?"

"I don't know it took you five months to tell me this!"

"We are going to be fine, we just…need time."

He reached over to hug me tightly and he rubbed my back, "I love you Ella,"

"I love you too dad,"

He kissed my temple and I rubbed his shoulder, "Thank you,"

* * *

"Casey, this team just looks lost and confused."

"Last year was deemed the rebuilding year but maybe we are going through a lot of growth this year."

"I have covered a lot of Royals baseball recently but right now they are struggling to find a way out of a dark tunnel."

"Falling fifteen games below .500," I tuned the rest out as I took my headphones off and I let out a long sigh, I picked up my cell phone to see a couple of text messages from Alyssa.

_Alyssa: Logan doesn't feel good. I might take her back to the house for the evening. I'll let you know._

_Alyssa: Logan is still complaining of stomach pains. I am going to head back to the house with her._

_Alyssa: No fever but I did start Tylenol, currently sleeping but asking for you and Troy._

I breathed as I picked up my cell phone and I slid open my text messages.

_Hey, I am finishing up. I will be at the house shortly. Still feverless?_

_Alyssa: Yes. _

I picked up my cell phone and I called Troy, "Hey," he answered, his voice attentive, "Hey, Lo is sick."

"Is she okay?" he instantly went into protective mode, "I think so. A stomach ache," I answered as I finished putting my bag together, "She is asking for us." Troy sighed, "Okay, fever?"

"No, Alyssa did start Tylenol though."

"How are we going to replace her?"

"Hell if I know,"

Troy chuckled, "I'll see you at home."

"See you at home," I answered, I hung up the phone and I put my bag over my shoulder. I went down to play parking as fans were still lingering after another loss. I reached for my keys and unlocked the door to my car; I slid inside as I started it when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Momma," Logan whimpered, my heart broke, "Hi sweetie," I said gently, "What are you doing?"

"My tummy hurts,"

"I'm sorry baby, mommy is on her way home,"

She started to cry over the phone causing my heart to break even further, "How about you pick a movie and we will cuddle up in bed and watch it okay?" she sniffled, "Okay,"

"Momma will be home soon,"

She cried out again and I talked to Alyssa for a moment before racing home. I pulled off the highway and I sped through the city until I came to our neighborhood. I raced to our house and when I pulled into the driveway, I barely parked the car before I was running into the house. I could hear her cries from the doorway as I dropped my purse and went to her room where she was laying in Alyssa's lap crying.

Alyssa noticed me and I quickly walked into the room, she moved carefully and Logan looked at me as she attached herself to me, sobbing. "Oh sweetie, mommy is here," I pressed her head into my shoulder as she gripped onto my shirt. Her sobs stifled by my blouse as I kissed her head, "Thank you Alyssa," I said quietly, "Gabs? Lo?" Troy's voice carried through the house as he came into the bedroom, "Lolo," his eyes looked at her sobbing as he said something to Alyssa as she walked out.

I carried her back to our room as I settled on the bed with her in my arms as she cried. "It's okay baby girl, it's okay," I whispered into her ear as I rubbed her back gently, Troy came into the room as he climbed onto the bed. "Logan," he stroked her hair away from her tear strained face as she turned her head towards him she buckled in a sob. I could see Troy's heart breaking, "Oh baby girl," he leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead.

She whimpered as her hand reached out to Troy, "Do you want to take her for a minute while I change my clothes?" Troy nodded his head as I gently let go of Logan but she cried as she clutched onto me. "Baby girl," Troy gently pulled her over and she switched parents but not without heavy sobs. I went into super speed mom mode as I changed into a ratty t-shirt and a pair of Nike shorts and I wiped the make-up off my face.

I then climbed back into the bed as Troy was whispering quietly to Logan as she finally settled down. "I love you baby girl," Troy laid her down gently and I laid next to her on my side, Troy laid on his side as we both faced her as the tears were beginning to dry on her face. I crawled underneath of the blankets as I brushed her long, black hair out of her face. I pressed my lips to her forehead as she had finally fallen asleep.

"I have never seen her in so much pain." Troy said quietly, "Stay with us tonight," his eyes lifted to mine, "She might want you," I said quietly, "and I might need you in case something happens, I still need you." Troy smiled softly, "Good,"

"What do you think is wrong?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, she has never complained like that before."

"Hopefully it was bad food or something,"

"Hopefully,"

* * *

"What the hell?" I heard Troy's voice and I groggily woke up as I reached over to see that Logan was still in bed but I then heard Troy moving "Gabs?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you feel that?"

I opened my eyes and I let my brain function.

Oh.

OH.

"Did?"

"No," he automatically said, I couldn't help but giggle, "Lolo," he shook her gently and she twisted her arms around to cover her face but I instantly knew that Logan had wet the bed, "When the hell was the last time she did this?"

"I don't know Troy,"

I got up and I picked Logan up with ease, she started to wake up as she buried her head into my shoulder. "I am going to change her. Can you strip the sheets?" he nodded and I walked out of the room as I laid her on her bed as she then started to wake up. I hugged her gently as I gave her a new pair of PJ's, "Did you not know you had to go potty?" I asked her, she shook her head as tears welled in her eyes. "It's okay, mommy isn't mad," I soothed, "It's okay," we switched her into another pair of PJ's as I tossed her dirty ones in the laundry bin.

We went back into our room as Troy was putting on new bedding, I put Logan down as I helped him and then threw a new blanket over top. Logan climbed back on and was almost instantly asleep. "Why do you think she did that?"

My stomach knotted as I thought to what was probably happening, "She is looking for attention," I said quietly, "The stomach ache with no fever, wetting the bed…" Troy rolled onto his side to face me, "Because of us,"

I blinked away tears and I nodded, "Yea,"

Troy reached over and he grabbed my hand, "It's okay Gabs, we are figuring this out right?" I nodded as I cleared my throat, "Yea,"

"Tomorrow we can watch a movie as a family and have pizza for dinner. Maybe even hit up the park in the morning to make it seem like we are one united front. We haven't done that in a while and that is probably what she needs."

"Okay," I said as I nodded my head, Troy reached over and his thumb rubbed my chin, "We got this,"

I looked over at him and I tried to smile but I knew there was still a big wall up between us and the only connecting factor was Logan.

* * *

**Mmmm…change of pace but will it stand?**

**I know NOBODY likes the Bolton couple fighting or not in a good place but really…Is life perfect? We all have problems in life and there wouldn't be a story if there wasn't a problem. We can't have a perfect love story but I promise this story is going to be good! We get to see the raw side of their relationship that nobody has gotten to see. **

**It is going to be okay? Right? **

**Please Review! **


	13. Water

Chapter 13 – Water

_Tuesday, June 25__th__, 2024_

_Kansas City, Missouri_

_Still a bad record _

Logan was laying, coloring on the floor as she sipped on a big water bottle; I shook my head, as she had been craving so much more water, not that I was complaining. She has had a couple of other stomachaches since that one night but nothing like that and she was wetting the bed more…that was odd.

Troy and I were trying to make her life normal but honestly, we only were going to be able to do that if we actually spoke. We were being a united front when she didn't feel good but besides that we left each other alone. I was becoming a little bit better with life and Troy was smiling and doing things more.

It was almost time for us to talk.

Almost.

"Momma, I need more water."

I frowned as I turned around to look at the empty water; she was drinking so much damn water.

"Well, do you need to go potty? You drank a lot of water."

"Yes," she got up and ran down the hall to go to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes as I filled her water back up when she came running back, Troy came into the room with a smile, "Care if I take Logan?"

"Make sure you bring the fire truck full of water," Troy raised an eyebrow as he watched Logan drink more of the water, "Goodness Lolo, how many of those have you had today?" she shrugged her shoulders and I looked at Troy, "Where are you off too?"

"Take her to the clubhouse to just hang out."

"Sounds like fun, Lolo, do you want to go with daddy?" she nodded as she pushed off the floor, I gave her a quick squeeze and she followed Troy out. Troy took a step back and he looked at me, "Has she really drank a lot of those?"

"I think that is her third or fourth." Troy frowned and I sighed, "I don't know, just make sure she has a lot of opportunities to go to the bathroom." He nodded as he backed out of the room and I began to do something when I decided to go see my friends. I shut down everything and called Ellie and Mallory. I asked if they wanted to go to lunch and when both agreed, I felt good. I smiled as I went down the stairs to grab my car keys.

I drove to a little restaurant in the middle of all of us, as I was the last one here. I pushed open the car door when I saw Emerson come running at me, I laughed as I picked her up and I hugged her, "Hi Emerson,"

"Aunt Gabi!" I giggled as I met with Ellie on the patio. "Mallory is inside taking Drew to the bathroom."

"No Audrey?" I questioned as I sat down, "No, she is with Mallory's mom this afternoon. She is in town for the weekend." I nodded, "Where is Logan?" Ellie asked, "With Troy, he took her to the clubhouse to have fun." Ellie smiled, "That is good, you guys seem to be…"

"Getting along. We are doing more dinners and stuff together, Logan is having issues with something, I'll explain it to you more later when Mallory gets here,"

"What will you tell?"

"Aunt Gabi!" Drew locked his arms around me and I grinned hugging him, "Hi bud,"

He crawled back over to Mallory and I sighed, "Logan has been wetting the bed a lot more lately and acting out, I think that this is because of Troy and I not being the same as we were before."

"That sounds like she is trying to get your guys attention," I sighed and nodded, "Troy and I are trying to make things as bask to normal as possible. We are spending more time together as a family now,"

"Has it been helping?" I let out a defeated sigh, "No,"

Mallory frowned, "Are you guys going to talk?" I shrugged, "We seem to be doing better without it." Ellie and Mallory both sent me a look, "You guys have to talk." I sighed as I took a drink of the iced tea sitting in front of me. "We will but right now we are in the swing of baseball season and we are both really worried about Logan right now that we are just trying to not talk about the issues that make us angry."

"It isn't going to work."

"No, but it is a start."

"A start to what? Anger that is going to boil over?"

I didn't say anything as I chewed on the inside of my cheek, we all ordered food and I let out a long sigh, "You guys, I miss NYU." Ellie smiled, "Those were some what good days,"

"Junior and senior year,"

"Were the greatest," Mallory finished, I giggled with a smile, "Troy and I had the best relationship at that point."

"I would actually have to agree." Mallory said taking a sip of her drink, "You guys were funnier than hell," I smiled as I looked down, "Do you remember when he surprised you before mid-terms? You didn't think he was going to be there for another week and you were in the middle of freaking out because you weren't sure you were going to pass."

I grinned remembering the memory, "Yes!"

_Flashback_

_October 15__th__, 2015 – Senior Year _

"_I AM NOT GOING TO PASS THIS TEST!" Mallory and Ellie both rolled their eyes as I scanned the notecard that I had written on to help make everything make sense for the hardest class I had ever taken. "You do know you are going to pass with flying colors right?" Ellie said to me, I crossed my arms over my chest, "I have never struggled,"_

"_Is struggling a B?"_

"_Fuck off," I collapsed on the floor and Skip rolled onto my chest and he purred making me smile, a knock came at the door as I started to rant again, "I just don't understand how speaking in public can be this damn complicated. It isn't hard, I don't even have to stand in front of the class to give a speech WHICH WOULD BE A HELL OF A LOT EASIER than this stupid fucking test,"_

_Mallory laughed as she got up to answer the door, "I just don't damn understand," _

"_Don't understand damn what," my head whipped around and there stood Troy, I jumped up and he smiled as I launched my arms around his neck. I pulled him into me as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, "Hi baby girl," I breathed into his neck and I smiled, "Hi, what are you doing here?"_

"_I heard that you were having issues with mid-terms…"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Get this, this damn test is so fucking complicated for a public speaking coarse, I know how to speak in public but this has nothing to do with it!" Troy chuckled, "I'll help you study,"_

"_Help me study as in stick your tongue down my throat?" Troy laughed, "How about we take a five minute break then I will actually help you study," I narrowed my eyes at him, "Fifteen minute break, I haven't seen you in a month." I then pulled him down so his lips touched mine, "Good God, you two need to fuck off." Troy laughed as he picked me up and he walked me to my bedroom. Once we were inside, he pressed me down onto the bed and he wrapped his arms around me. _

"_I fucking missed you," he whispered, "I missed you more."_

_He kissed me again and then he pulled back, "C'mon, let's study."_

_End Flashback_

"I aced that test," Mallory rolled her eyes, "You were freaking out over that test."

"My 4.0 was on the line with that test."

Ellie laughed while they brought our food out for us, "Did you guys actually study?"

"Yes! We studied until two in the morning until I was mumbling the answers in my sleep. I told you, I aced it."

"Then…"

"We celebrated like crazy,"

"Bunnies,"

"Bunnies," I said with a nod, bunnies had become our secret word for sex around the kids. I smiled as I thought about it for another minute, I ate my food as I chatted with my friends and their two young ones, and this was the best day in a long time.

* * *

Troy's POV

Logan giggled loudly as she was running from one of the guys; I smiled looking over at her as she was having fun. "Lolo!"

She popped up, "What?"

"Want to run the bases with me?"

She grinned, "Please!" I nodded as I got out of my chair, "C'mon, I'll race you."

She was already running for the field as I was right behind her, I picked her up from behind and we went running up the stairs together and once we got to the field, I dropped her at home plate, "Ready?" she nodded and started to giggle, "Go!"

I took off but her legs were quick to catch up, she was laughing loudly the entire time while we went around the first corner, she edged ahead of me and then I heard somebody come up from behind me, "Go Logan! Go!" Moose had a hold around my neck as I laughed, he pulled me backwards as I watched Logan go around the second corner, Moose let me go as I shot away from him, I finally was able to go full speed as I round the second base as she was going around third.

I took four more hops until Salvy was in my way, "Sorry Papi," I laughed, "Sal, c'mon man," he shook his head as I went right and then left to get around him, he howled with laughter as Logan was almost to home, I picked up my speed one more time until I was able to grab her in my arms and my feet cut across home plate with her swinging from my arms. "Daddy!" I breathed in deeply but let out a long laugh, "Logan,"

"I win,"

"You win," I said as I tried to suck in another thing of air, "I'm thirsty,"

I nodded as she ran off to the clubhouse again and I smiled, "That girl is in love with you," Josh said, I sighed, "I know,"

"Has she been doing better with the wetting the bed?"

"No,"

"Are you and Gabs doing any better?"

"Some,"

"Some?"

"We are co-existing a hell of a lot better."

"Are you going to talk? I mean talk, not scream and yell."

I laughed, "Soon. I think we just need to calm down between each other. We were pretty much hating each other so I think if we just calm down and let whatever we were angry about go slowly then things will get better. I don't know, can we just take this one day at a time?"

"You can but I don't want to see you both blow up over this and your marriage go straight to shit." I sighed as I went back down with Josh, "We are concerned for Logan right now, and she is acting strange. She falls asleep easily and anywhere, she is wetting the bed, sometimes she has stomach pains, I don't know, it is strange. We are doing really well with balancing her around, Logan is our common point and we don't get mad over her. We work together."

"Mommy!" I heard Logan scream her name; I looked up to see Gabi coming into the clubhouse. "Hi sweet girl!" I smiled as she greeted her in a big hug, "I beat daddy in a race!"

"Did you?"

She nodded her head with a grin, Gabi looked up at me and I shrugged, "She had help,"

"No!"

I laughed and Gabi got up, she was dressed for work so she must have actually seen the race because she was probably upstairs. She walked over to me and I looked at her, "How was your afternoon?"

"Good, was Logi good?"

"Perfect."

Gabi smiled, "I went to lunch with Ellie and Mallory, and I don't know how it happened but we started talking about NYU and I thought about the one time you surprised me during mid-term week," a smile broke over my face as I thought back to exactly what she was talking about, "Your senior year," I finished, "You were freaking over this public speaking class to graduate that year and the test was ridiculous," she smiled with a nod, "That was it,"

"I walked in and you were bitching about this test, we made out for ten minutes and then we studied all night together. I could still probably spout of answers for you." She laughed and nodded, "I remember the night after that just as well," my eyes caught hers and I smiled, "That was a good night,"

"That was right after your first full season as a Royal, we had just gone a little over a month without seeing each other,"

"I don't miss those times,"

She smiled, "I don't miss those times either, I just miss that part of us." My eyes held hers and I eased her into my grasp, my arms wrapping around her, my lips pressing into her hair, she held me tightly back, "Are we going to be okay Troy?" her words were mumbled into my chest but also torn apart with the fear of the answer.

"I hope so,"

She tilted her head back, "Can we talk soon? I just want everything to be over."

I nodded my head, "Yes, of course, I hate this just as much as you."

"Momma,"

Gabi turned to Logan and she looked sick, "I don't feel good," Gabi quickly let go and picked up Logan and they were both gone. Josh and Zach were both looking at me and I turned to look at them, "Progress," I noted, Josh smiled sadly, "Something."

I turned as I collapsed into my chair, I hope, that was the best I could do and I hated it.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Logan was curled up in my lap as our friends were all coming over tonight for the first time in a long ass time. Logan wasn't feeling well which caused worry to spread through my gut. I chewed on my lip gently and I took a deep breath. "Hey, they should be here soon."

My eyes were full of tears as I looked up at Troy, "Something isn't right," he looked at me, "What do you mean? Are you okay?"

"Something isn't right with Logan Troy, look at her? This is the child who can stay up till one in the morning with the best of them," Troy frowned as Logan was laying in my lap half-asleep, "Gabi, I think she is just having a rough go-around, she is okay."

"Troy, I don't think she is okay. Something is wrong."

His eyes held mine, "Let's give it a couple of days, if she gets better then we will just chalk it up to travel. If it becomes worse we will take her to the doctor, okay?" I looked down at Logan as I brushed my fingers through her hair, "I don't know Troy,"

"She is fine. We had a great time today running the bases she was playing all day. She is tired,"

I swallowed on the lump in my throat as I nodded, "Okay," I picked Logan up and Troy came over, "Let me, you can go downstairs,"

"I need to freshen up first,"

"Brie, you look good."

Brie, it alarmed me that we were back on that stage, not because I wasn't ready but because I felt like things were going to be okay. "Okay," I went down the stairs and I let out a long sigh as I noticed that Becca and Cody weren't here. I frowned as I turned to see Troy was already behind me, "I was going to tell you but you were concerned about Logan," I nodded, "When?"

"This afternoon. I didn't know until midway through the game and Cody asked me to tell you. He wasn't sure what your stance was on this," I nodded with a smile, "I am happy for them," I said softly, "You know that."

He smiled, "I told him we would come up tomorrow morning to see them,"

"Good," he nodded as he went further into the kitchen as my eyes settled on Melissa, she was laughing with Alex and I turned away, "Gabi," my eyes were faced with Josh and I smiled, "Good game tonight," he let out a long breath, "Yea, okay," I smiled, "You had a good game. The team did not."

"Can we talk?"

"Josh, I am fine."

"What Melissa did,"

"Melissa did nothing, I thought you guys hated each other."

"We are fine now,"

"Now? Like all of a sudden?"

"No, after a lot of work. You do know what she did though because she has done it and if I were you, and then I would have been just as pissed off. I am apologizing because Melissa for some reason doesn't understand."

"Then I guess…"

"Gabi, please, listen,"

"I am listening Josh, your apology means nothing if she doesn't understand why the hell her bitching about her pregnancy to a girl who can't get pregnant is a problem. Then maybe the both of you should just leave," Josh looked at me surprised and his eyes lifted over my shoulder, "Gabs," I heard Troy's voice behind me and I turned around to look at him, "Are you taking his side?"

"No," he said quietly, "But kicking them out?"

"Fine, Josh can stay but I would like Melissa to go please,"

Josh looked at Troy and Troy shrugged, "Dude, you have to understand where Gabi is coming from here. Your apology means nothing if Melissa doesn't care and I don't like hearing it either. I don't want to upset Gabi any further so maybe Melissa should go." Josh laughed, "You guys,"

Troy shrugged and he looked at me, "I think I am going to go upstairs, Melissa can stay, I just," I turned away and Troy grabbed my arm, "Gabs, you don't have to,"

"I am actually going to lay down with Logan and make sure she is okay. I am not feeling so hot anyways," Troy frowned, "Gabs, c'mon, you were fine ten seconds ago."

"And now I am just not in the mood,"

Troy looked at me and shook his head, "Everything okay?" Zach came over and I laughed, "No actually, there is a bitch in my house."

"Gabi," Troy's tone was threatening because he didn't want to do this tonight and I was so damn tired of hiding my feelings, "Oh?" I turned around and my eyes narrowed towards Melissa. She smirked, "Oh, so you do have a problem with me and instead of having your college roommates tell me that I should back off."

Ellie and Mallory moved closer and I smirked, "Oh because I have true friends?"

Melissa rolled her eyes, "At least I can get pregnant and stay pregnant."

"At least I don't cheat on my husband."

"At least my husband and I can work our problems out instead of just ignoring each other."

"At least I have a beautiful daughter who knows she doesn't need a bitch in her life."

"At least my husband is still playing baseball,"

I wasn't falling into that trap and insulting Josh, "At least I know how to fight fights without bring my husband into it, Melissa, my problem with you is you are taking a gift from God for granted. You complain about morning sickness, you complain about swollen feet, you complain about your stretch marks, you complain about doctor's appointments. Do you realize that is all I want in my life? I want stretch marks and morning sickness. I want to feel a baby roll around inside of me, I want to have my belly grow big and have Lo get to feel her sibling. That is all I want in life and then you act like it is the worst thing in the world."

Melissa looked at me and she laughed, "You complained with Lo,"

"I never complained while pregnant with Lo, I had already been through two miscarriages before that and I knew that this was special. I have been put through two more and it is putting my damn family through the ringer. Troy and I are fighting, my daughter is falling apart, but you fucking don't hear me complaining. I move on with my life and do I wish I were pregnant? Jesus Christ, yes."

Her eyes held mine as I was crying now, "So if you want to complain, get the hell out of my house. I don't need that in my life. Understood?" Melissa looked at me surprised and I forgot that all of our friends were here. My eyes glanced up to see Troy who wasn't mad but his eyes hurt for me. I took a step back, "I am sorry everybody," I said quietly, I then started up the stairs. "Gabi," it was Mallory and Ellie as I felt my chest tighten, "I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

I looked between the two of them, "I am going to be fine. I just couldn't have her in my house anymore."

"She doesn't deserve you as a friend. You were the one to patch up her marriage."

"I know,"

"Gabi,"

"I just want to go to bed okay?"

* * *

Troy's POV

My eyes watched Gabi go up the stairs while Ellie and Mallory followed her. I breathed as I sank into the couch, Melissa had stormed out at this point and Josh looked between the two of us. "I just patched my marriage back up man,"

"Go, we can talk later." He thanked me as he ran out after her, Zach, Chase, and Colin all looked at me and I laughed, "What a fucking mess."

Mallory and Ellie returned quickly, "Melissa is a fucking bitch," Ellie said sitting down, I shook my head, "Gabi didn't play very nice either."

"Gabi has done so much for that girl! Helped get her business up an running, helped her wedding, helped her through the beginning part of her pregnancy and repaired her marriage and that is how Melissa treats her?" Mallory said, I shook my head when Lo came running from down the hallway, "Daddy?" I sat up, "What's wrong Lolo?"

"I'm thirsty,"

"We gave you a bottle of water at bed, did you drink it all?" she held up the empty water and I frowned, "Go potty while I fill up your water." She nodded and ran to the bathroom as I got off the couch to fill the water bottle. "Is this normal?" Mallory asked, "Lately," I put the cap on the bottle and I rubbed between my noses, as I was exhausted, "And wetting the bed?" I nodded, "Troy, you might want to get her checked out."

"Mallory, I appreciate it but she is fine. She wants attention because Gabi and I are fighting and things aren't the same. She doesn't do this every day." Lo came running back into the room, "Thanks daddy," I picked her up because I didn't really want to let her go, "I love you lo,"

"Love you daddy," I smiled as I kissed her forehead, "let's go back to bed,"

"Mommy fell asleep in my bed with me,"

"Mommy doesn't feel too good. She likes being with you,"

"Is mommy sad?"

"A little bit,"

I took Logan back to her room and Gabi was curled up but she was awake, "Are you okay Lolo?"

"I had to go potty and get water."

Gabi wrapped her in her arms as I sat on the edge of the bed, my eyes looking at Gabi, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine,"

"Gabi,"

"What Troy," I held my breath, "Never mind," I got up and I walked out of the room as I shut the door, I went back to the group, "Thanks and sorry about everything that happened tonight. I wish things were normal but nothing is normal right now."

"You guys are going to be okay, I'll talk to you later," I just nodded my head as I then collapsed on the couch as our friends filed out of the room. I rubbed my forehead as I then let out a long sigh, I went to check on the girls again but they were both passed out already. Logan was wrapped in Gabi's arms and I wanted to keep her that way.

Pushing away from the door, I went to our room and collapsed on the bed as I breathed in Gabi's scent. She had been sleeping in the middle of the bed to make it seem like I was just away, things that she did back in college. It made her feel safer.

* * *

_Wednesday, June 26__th__, 2024_

Troy and I walked into the hospital room with Logan right in front of us holding Cody's hand. I smiled, as she was thrilled to see Cody after not seeing him for a while. I then noticed Ben and Anna were sitting on the floor coloring and Becca was lying in the hospital bed with Ryan in her arms.

Troy went in front as he went to the other kids, he greeted Ben and Anna as they both engulfed him in hugs. He was so smart about giving them attention first instead of going straight to the baby. He is such a great man. I felt my throat close up as I forced a smile onto my lips as I followed suit.

"How do you like your new brother?" I asked Ben, he shrugged, "He looks like Anna," I laughed and I nodded "Yea, a little bit. That's what you looked like too."

"No…"

I smiled and I shook my head as I stood back up as Cody was watching me closely, mostly waiting for me to fall through the cracks. I went over to Becca, "How are you feeling?" she grinned, "Splendid, I still have some good drugs," I laughed and my eyes focused on Ryan's sweet face. "He is beautiful Becca,"

"Thank you, he looks like his dad," I smiled and I watched as his eyes flickered open and looked at Becca. She smiled, "Do you want to hold him?"

"Please,"

* * *

Troy's POV

My eyes were focused on Gabi as she picked up Ryan, her arms cradled him close and I saw her fall in love with him. I saw her heart break because she wanted to do this again.

I let out a long breath of air as I looked at Logan who was rubbing her eyes, she was already tired and we had just gotten up not but two hours ago. I frowned as I watched her and then my eyes went back to Gabi. I felt my heart ache for her because she just wanted another baby.

One more.

I sighed and I went over but Cody pulled me back, "How is she?"

"Better, we are even doing better."

"Good, are you talking?"

I made a face and then I let out a breath, "More than we have been but not a lot. We are taking it slow but we are mostly concerned about Logan right now. Something is off." Gabi said something to Becca and she smiled a big smile while looking at Ryan. He let out a thin cry causing Cody to look up but Gabi was already forming into a mother as she quieted him instantly. Cody smiled sadly, "I can see why she wants to do it again,"

"You can see why I want to do it again,"

My eyes lingered on Gabi, "Yea, that is a gift right there. She is so at ease with it all,"

"Beautiful,"

"You loved when she was pregnant,"

"I miss it."

"I wish you guys weren't fighting like this."

"I am hoping once we figure Logan out and then we can work on our marriage. We are getting into the grind of the season, half the year left,"

"The elbow?"

"Going well, a little ahead of schedule which is good. Closer to throwing off a mound."

"Do they think you'll be ready in time for the start of the year?"

"Close to it,"

"Good,"

"Troy do you want to hold him?" Gabi turned to me and I nodded with a smile, "Yes, please,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

I watched Troy take Ryan from my arms and I watched him fall into a different world that we were both striving for. Both of us pretending, maybe this is our child. Maybe we will get this chance again. A bright smile spread over his lips as he looked at the young infant and my heart shattered.

He wanted this so badly.

I wanted to give it to him so badly.

I felt my chest crush from pressure and I felt my throat tighten as Troy laughed at the sweet boy. He held him close and was a beautiful person, I backed up slowly and I excused myself for a moment as I went into the hospital hallway. My chest tightening and threating to spill tears "Gabs,"

"I'm fine," I breathed as Cody came out, "I am,"

"Your tears say other wise,"

I reached up to wipe them away and I smiled, "He is beautiful,"

"Thanks," he said softly, my lip quivered and I bit down on my tongue but he pulled me into his arms, "He wants another kid so bad," I mumbled through a mess of tears, "He wants this again so badly," Cody hugged me tightly and didn't say anything, which was good. I didn't want him to say anything else.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Sunday, June 30th, 2024

Minneapolis, Minnesota

I groaned as I tried to get the copier to copy my notes but nothing was happening, I beat on it for a minute, a wired sound came from the machine but then everything went blank. I rolled my eyes and I took my paper out completely frustrated. I breathed a sigh of annoyance as I went out but I was grabbed by the arm, "Gabi,"

I looked up at Josh and I pulled away, "I don't want to talk,"

"You haven't said two words to me this entire week,"

"Maybe I just have nothing to say,"

"You are so chill about Becca and Cody's son,"

"Because they don't rub it in my face and maybe you don't do it on purpose but it is done. I don't care what the story is, I just don't, okay?"

Josh rubbed his face and he laughed, "How do I not back my wife up?"

"How do you just throw me in the dirt? I have done so much shit for you and Melissa…"

"You offer,"

"Because Josh, you have been my friend for almost as long as Mallory and Ellie. I like you Josh, I like being around you and you make me laugh. I cannot stand how you have handled this though and what is sad is when Troy has my side right now. Troy barely has my side in anything anymore,"

"And why is that Gabi?"

I looked at him and I turned away, I was done with this conversation.

"Are you putting Troy through his fucking nightmare to gain attention or are you really this unhappy with your beautiful daughter, a husband who worships the ground you walk on, a dad who protects you from everything, are you just that unhappy with it all?" I was frozen in place as I could barely breath, "If so, how about you just leave. Leave your husband, leave your daughter, leave your job, and leave your family if you are that unhappy. Stop dragging this out."

"Who said it was my fault?"

Josh laughed, "What has Troy done?"

I breathed through my nose and I walked away from Josh ignoring anything else that possibly come from his mouth. I was already in love with Becca and Cody's third child, Ryan Newman. He was a sweet heart and would cuddle in close, he smelled so fresh. Becca had let me come over and babysit him while she got some rest and I absolutely loved every minute of it. The hold of a sweet baby and the way their fresh eyes would look at you made my heart melt.

Being with Ryan made me feel better and then I went home to Logan and knew that I had a beautiful daughter already…who still wasn't acting right.

I sighed as I went to pick up my final bags and meet the team downstairs. I looked up to see Troy holding a sleeping Logan and I sighed. She had been sleeping so much lately; growing is what I had chalked it up too. She was still drinking water by the bucket loads. I caught up with the two of them, "How long has she been asleep?" I asked, Troy sighed as he switched arms with her. "About an hour ago, Alyssa said that she slept for most of the game too."

"Troy,"

"I know, it isn't normal,"

"She hasn't even done anything today."

"We have an off day tomorrow, right? Let's schedule her an appointment tomorrow afternoon and have her looked at."

I nodded in agreement as I looked at my watch and I knew I could call right now to make an appointment. I picked up my cell phone and called her pediatrician office. Gotta love when our office is open all week. "Hello, this is Amy how may I help you?"

"Hi Amy, my name is Gabi Bolton and I need to make an appointment for my daughter Logan Bolton,"

"Date of birth?"

"November 5th, 2019,"

"What will this appointment be concerning,"

"Something isn't right with Logan, she is sleeping all the time, drinking a lot of water, just not being herself, I think I just want her checked out to be checked out. Make sure nothing is wrong with her,"

"Of course, how about tomorrow at one thirty?"

"That will be perfect."

"Thank you," I hung up and I looked over at Troy, "She has an appointment at one thirty tomorrow." I told Troy, he nodded his head, "Sounds good." I looked over at her as I stroked her hair away from her face.

"I wish I could help you baby" I leaned forward to kiss her forehead and I rested against Troy's body. The closest we have touched in a while, Troy breathed as I looked up at him, "Do you think she is okay?"

"I hope so,"

"What if she isn't?"

"Then we will figure it out together."

* * *

_Monday, July 1__st__, 2024_

Logan laughed as she sat in the doctor's office; she looked nothing like she did yesterday. I frowned as I felt like the doctor wasn't going to believe me when she came in. "Hello Bolton clan,"

"Hi," Logan smiled and looked at the doctor, she was scared of getting shots but I reminded her quietly that there were no shots today. "So I read over some of the things going on with Logan and then I think about your lives," Troy shifted next to me and I put my hand on his knee, "I think it is pretty normal. The sun is hotter and she is older craving water. That would increase her urination and she probably didn't think about going to the bathroom in the middle of the night."

"Troy and I have also had some…marriage problems," my eyes flickered over to Logan and Troy shifted away from me gently, "I also thought that could be a reason for the bedwetting and the random causes of stomach pain."

"Most likely, getting attention." I nodded my head as I looked over at her, "Your busy schedule could be making her even more tired, and I would keep an eye on it." She said gently, "So you think nothing is wrong with Logan?"

"No, of course not."

"Do you think I am crazy?"

"No, it is natural to worry when things change."

I nodded and Troy stretched his legs out, "Call me if you have any more concerns okay?" we both nodded and she gave Logan a sticker before walking out, "I told you. She is fine,"

"Doesn't mean that we shouldn't get her checked out."

"Okay,"

"Troy,"

"Yea?"

"Thanks for doing this with me,"

He nodded, "You're welcome."

* * *

**Hmm…what's going on with Logan? Is she REALLY putting up an act or actually sick?**

**Who knows…just kidding. I do. **

**But you'll have to wait…**

**Hopefully there will be an update next week! **

**Please Review! **


	14. 509

Chapter 14 – 509

_Thursday, July 4__th__, 2024_

_Kansas City, MO_

_Gabi's POV_

I chewed on my lip while I watched Logan drink another water and then turned to continue to play. I chewed on my nails because I had to be at Kauffman soon for our night game and I promised Logan that should could sit on the field to watch the big fireworks in the air.

Logan loved fireworks.

I loved fireworks because I could only ever think about the way Troy proposed to me and that made me feel tingly again. My arms wrapped around my chest when I heard the front door open and close. "Gabi?"

"In the office," I announced, Troy came around the corner and his eyes came naturally to Logan. "What are you thinking about?" a small smile played on my lips, "You proposing to me," Troy raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Fireworks," Troy nodded with a smile, "Yes, that would make me think of my proposal to you," Troy narrowed his eyes while he looked at Logan, "Damn, she downed that water," my eyes swirled back to Logan as she finished another water. "Troy, something is wrong. She is downing water like nobody's business. That is her seventh one this morning." Troy frowned while looking at her, "The doctor,"

"The doctor is wrong," Troy looked over at me and his eyes held surprise. I didn't rarely disagree with doctors or raise my voice but Troy just nodded, "Do you want to take her today or tomorrow?" he didn't question me or ask me any more questions and that felt nice. He knew that I understand that something was wrong with Logan. I breathed, "I think that we can go tomorrow. I'll talk to Joel and Casey just in case things run long,"

"Do you think they will run long?"

I just nodded my head as I turned my eyes over to Logan again, Logan got up and she ran down to the bathroom and I felt my chest cave with wind. Tears filled my eyes and Troy grabbed my elbow gently and pulled me into his arms, "She is going to be okay," he whispered into my ear, "I know you don't feel like it but Lo is okay, it can't be anything too serious. Okay?"

Tears rolled down my cheeks and Troy squeezed me to him tighter as if everything was perfectly okay between us. "Momma," I eased away from Troy as I wiped my tears away from my eyes, "Hi sweetie," I bent over and she smiled at me, "Fireworks?"

"Later tonight okay? Are you ready to go?" she nodded her head and Troy reached for me again, "Brie," the words were soft between his lips as I swirled around to look at him, the way he said my name made me fall back into a blissful world where nothing was wrong. It made me think that maybe he wasn't angry with me and that we could just fall into this pattern.

"Are you okay?"

He cared.

This was the Troy Bolton that I married and I begged for it to come back. I needed it to come back.

"I'll be okay," his hands reached up and he stroked my cheek gently, "I hate seeing you so worried about Logan," I shrugged my shoulders and the cold odd tension came climbing up inside of him. I reached for him and he breathed close to me, "Will you come tomorrow?"

"Of course Gabi, I will be there for Logan,"

"What if it is something bad?" Troy laughed a little, "It won't be horrible Brie, and maybe she just needs some medication or something,"

"Do you really believe that Troy?"

He nodded, "I do."

* * *

"The day our nation came together and we celebrate the birthday with a Royals win and plenty of fireworks," I smiled as we signed off, "Are you and Troy going to watch fireworks with Logan?" I nodded my head, "Yea, since tomorrow is the unexpected."

Casey gave me a reassuring smile, "Logan is going to be just fine. Hopefully they will listen to you tomorrow and you'll figure out what is wrong." I nodded as I went to grab my flip-flops where Logan and Alyssa were sitting. Logan was passed out on the couch as I sighed, "How is she?"

"She fell asleep shortly after first pitch," I frowned, "And hasn't woken up since?"

"No."

"She slept all morning."

"Really?"

I nodded as I went over to bend close to her, "Lolo," she opened her eyes but she turned her head away from me, "I'm sleepy," I rubbed her back, "I know you are sleepy sweetie, do you want to watch fireworks?" she didn't answer as her soft snores came from her mouth, I pressed my eyes shut tightly as I took in a relaxing breath and when I opened my eyes I stood up quickly, "Will you stay with her?" she nodded her head and I went quickly down to the clubhouse.

The doors were still closed but I was desperate to get inside, I just wanted to get inside and talk to Troy. I ran my hands through my hair when the doors opened and Ned moved his way to the pressroom. I burst through the doors, as Troy was changing, "Troy," he turned around and he buttoned his jeans, "What's wrong?"

"Logan, she slept through the entire game, she slept all morning, something isn't right, she shouldn't be sleeping like this and I asked if she wanted to go watch the fireworks she just fell back asleep," Troy's eyes held deep concern as he looked at me, "What do you want to do?"

"Can we take her to the ER? I can't do this, I can't wait until tomorrow because what if something is seriously wrong and tomorrow morning will be too late?" Troy frowned at the thought of having something happen to Logan. "Okay, let me finish getting ready, she is going to be okay," he squeezed my shoulder as I felt tears slip down my cheek, "Nothing can happen to her Troy, she is my world, she is all I have left."

Troy eased me into his arms; "Nothing is going to happen to Logan, we will get her seen tonight at Children's Mercy okay? We will go straight from the stadium," I nodded and he wiped my tears away, "Do we want to drive together," my hands were shaking and I shook my head, "I can't drive right now,"

"Of course, I will drive, go get Logan ready okay?" I nodded as I turned to go upstairs when I saw Alex. "Gabi, sweetie," she looked at me and I bit on my lip as Hanson was on her hip, "Hi," I responded, "How are you?" she asked me, "I'm uh…not sure. Something is wrong with Logan,"

"Oh my, what is it?"

"We aren't sure. She just isn't acting right,"

"Are you and Troy?"

"Doing well mostly because we are both really focused on Logan,"

"Call me tomorrow?" I nodded my head as I went back up the elevators to the offices. Alyssa had everything ready to go and I thanked her tremendously and gave her tomorrow off. "I am not working tomorrow, we are taking Logan to Children's Mercy tonight."

"Oh Gabi,"

"I wish I knew what was wrong," I looked at Logan while the tears blurred my eyes; my throat throbbed from the pain of holding back the tears. "My marriage is falling apart and now Logan is getting sick, I told myself it was my fault and I don't even know, I don't know what is wrong with her. I don't know what is wrong with me and my marriage." Babbles of speech flowed from my mouth, as the tears seemed to stream faster. My gut tightened as I looked at Alyssa, "I'm sorry, you don't need this,"

"Gabi, girl, I have known you since right after Logan was born. You have been there for me when the times got tough. Logan is going to be okay and you are one of the best mothers out there, I know you'll get everything you need done. Troy and you will figure everything out."

I laughed, as the tears didn't stop as I wiped my tears away for them to only be replaced. "I just want my life to go back to normal."

"Of course, of course," she hugged me and I hugged her back, "You'll be okay, Logan will be okay," she reminded me, I nodded my head as Troy showed up in the doorway. He touched my back and I breathed in a ragged breath of air as Troy then pulled me into him again, so many times in one day.

"It's okay," he kissed the top of my head and I felt the tears descend down my cheeks, "Let's get Logan out of here, are you ready?"

I nodded my head and Troy swiftly picked up a sleeping Logan and I picked up our bags as I followed him out.

* * *

Troy's POV

Seeing Gabi in so much pain because of Logan was worse than the miscarriages. They way her eyes were full of worry and the sheer possibility of something being wrong with Logan. I had touched her and hugged her more today than I had in the past month.

She needed support today and I was also concerned. I didn't know what to do with Logan and it made me upset, I was upset thinking about Logan because her doctor was wrong. She was wrong and now our daughter is even sicker, my eyes took a swipe over to Gabi as she was staring out the window of the car. Her eyes were red from tears and her body was drained from energy. My eyes flirted back to Logan who never even woke up in anything.

We strapped her in her car seat and she stayed asleep the entire time. Something was wrong and I knew it just as Gabi did. Gabi was upset over the whole thing though. Gabi was frustrated as hell between Logan and then everything with our marriage. It tore me apart to listen to what she was saying to Alyssa earlier. I was rounding the corner when I heard her just blabbering like she does before she cries when she is frustrated.

She kept saying how she didn't know what was wrong with her and what was wrong with Logan and she didn't know what was wrong with her marriage. I was her marriage. I shouldn't be a problem that was burdening her shoulders because I knew exactly what she was meaning by what was wrong with her. The damn miscarriages.

I let out a frustrated breath of air and I realized we were coming up on Downtown Children's Mercy. I had spent a lot of time volunteering here and seeing young sick cancer patients. My gut tightened with the thought of Logan having cancer or something along those lines. It freaked me out. I was freaked out and I could only imagine how Gabi was. "Gabi,"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

She took a minute to reply, "No,"

"I wish that,"

"Troy, I know our marriage is crumbling underneath of our feet but can we just be together with Logan. Can we make it seem like we want to do this for Logan?" This caught my attention as I looked over at her, "Gabi, I don't want our marriage to be crumbling,"

"Then I guess we should have a talk,"

"What talk,"

"I don't even know anymore, I just know that something is not okay between us."

"Well that helps,"

"I am not fighting. We are pulling into Children's Mercy with our child who can barely stay awake for five damn minutes."

I shut up after that because I didn't want to fight and have her be angry. She was already upset.

"I'm sorry,"

She sighed, "For what Troy?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, I just am."

"If you don't know then what the hell good is an apology for,"

I didn't speak after that because this was going nowhere.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Troy carried Logan into the hospital as I went to check us into the waiting room. Logan still had yet to wake up in any of the transitions from car seat to Troy's arms or even when we put her in. She was out and I was nervous.

I settled down but Troy was gaining attention fast and I knew the nurses understood, they looked over at me and I nodded as I nudged Troy. "Your fame and fortune is helping us again," Troy chuckled as we walked back into the hallway with two nurses who I have met before. Troy and I had done a lot of work here over the years and Mallory worked here. "We'll send in somebody right away," I thanked them as we laid Logan down.

She didn't even shift, "Is she breathing," Troy smiled, "Yes, I kept checking her pulse the entire way here." I brushed her hair away when a nurse pulled into the room. "Hello, hi," Troy and I shook Heathers hand, "Alright, what is going on with Logan?"

My eyes darted over to Logan, "Do you see her?" Heather smiled, "Yes, I do. It is late though,"

"Fine, she drinks a shit ton of water, is wetting the bed, she sleeps like crazy, complains of stomach pains,"

Heather frowned, "When is the last time you took her to her pediatrician?"

"A week or so ago,"

"And what was her weight?"

"About forty pounds, maybe less,"

Heather nodded, "Can we wake her up and check her weight?" I nodded as I went over to Logan, "Lolo," I cheered; she opened her eyes and looked at me. Her eyes were so pale and looked like she had nothing left. My stomach clinched with fear, "The nice nurse what's to weigh you," she shook her head and I pushed hair behind her ears, "Mommy will come with you,"

"I'm sleepy," her eyes started to shut again, and I looked back at the nurse. "Alright, we will do this the old-fashion way. Troy, can you pick her up," Troy nodded as she took Troy down the hall, I followed and she then looked at me. "Gabi, step on the scale." I did as I was told and then she had Troy give me Logan.

Logan lay in my arms and once the number read back my gut grew even tighter. "Twenty-nine pounds," she said, shock rode through my system, "What?" Heather nodded, "Have you noticed her clothes not fitting?"

"She has been wearing a lot of dresses lately, I don't know,"

"It's okay Gabs,"

"No, it isn't, I should have seen how much weight she had lost. Troy, that is almost twelve pounds and she is tiny, she is so little," I felt my tears coming quickly and fast, "Let's go back to the room, I have a test I want to run and well…that may identify the problem but I have to talk to the doctor first,"

I nodded as we went back to the room but I sat down with Logan, I gripped her tightly because this was my fault. I didn't realize how sick she was; I didn't realize that she was losing weight. I didn't realize that her clothes were way to big. I didn't realize any of this because I was too damn focused on myself. I was focused on Troy and how our marriage was crumbling. I was focused on everything but what I should have been focused on.

Logan.

The nurse left and I rubbed Logan's back.

"It isn't your fault," he said quietly, "It's my fault, I should have,"

"No, it isn't."

My eyes found his and he shrugged, "It just isn't."

I shook my head and held Logan tighter when a doctor came in, "We want to run some blood tests on Logan," I nodded as I put her back on the table and she was just passed out. "Heather, get an IV started and admit them until a room is open up stairs." I looked at the doctor, "What is wrong?" my voice was shaking, "I'll let you know once I have answers but I have a pretty good idea. Let me run these tests quickly and I'll be back with you,"

They took blood from her and Logan didn't fuss, she didn't have any energy, "She is dehydrated," I laughed, "What? How? She has had so much water today,"

"Her body is using it all so quickly, we'll talk about it more in a little bit." He rushed out of the room with the freshly drawn blood while Heather tried to get an IV started; this is when Logan woke up. She realized what was happening and pulled her arm away and started to scream. I went over quickly and I soothed her, "I know baby girl, I know," I kissed her temple as Troy helped me hold her down, "She is too dehydrated," she mumbled and I shook my head as she poked her again, and again, and again causing Logan more pain.

"I know sweetie, I know," I held her tighter, "We can get a popsicle and a treat if you are good,"

"Heather, I am going to need more blood." Heather nodded and she then got the IV in, "There,"

She then went to pull out more blood and I felt my gut get thrown into my throat. "That is not blood," I swallowed back on my vomit, "She is so dehydrated that her blood is very thick, not circulating well," Troy turned away from this and he covered his mouth because what was being pulled out of Logan was more like maple syrup. I closed my eyes and once the blood was taken, she took blood to the next room.

"Holy shit, I need food or something, my stomach,"

"You can go and get something,"

"I'll run to the vending machine, do you want anything?"

"Just something with substance, crackers or something,"

Troy nodded and he slipped into the hallway, I held Logan close to me when the door burst open, "Gabi," I looked up to see Mallory. My eyes welled with tears and she pulled me in for a big hug, "I am so sorry sweetie, how is she doing?"

"Good, they are running tests and,"

"Heather told me it was bad,"

"Bad?"

"They haven't told you?" I shook my head and Mallory braced herself, "Oh Gabi," I looked at her and Troy came back into the room with crackers and chips. "Mallory, you are working tonight,"

"I am, I just…I can't believe they haven't told you."

A knock came at the door and then the doctor whose name I had yet to even catch walked in. "Gabi and Troy," Mallory looked at the doctor, "Why haven't you told them?"

"We were confirming everything,"

"You knew once you saw her,"

"I did but now I have it confirmed,"

"What have you confirmed?" Troy asked, I looked over at him and then back to the doctor. "Logan has Type 1 Diabetes," shock went through my system, "What?" the doctor nodded his head, "Yes, we are hoping we can get a urine sample from her soon and that probably won't be an issue. All of the symptoms are classic. Frequent urination, drinking a lot of water, losing weight, tired, stomachaches, etc. She had them all and whoever saw you first a week ago should have spotted them,"

"I mentioned to her that we were having marriage problems and that she was maybe having a side effect of that," tears formed in my eyes, "Is she going to be okay?" Troy asked, the doctor nodded, "Yes, just be glad you brought her in tonight. Tomorrow could have been a different story."

I bent over crying and my chest ached when Mallory came over to hug me tightly, "I'm sorry Gabs,"

"She is my baby, she is all I have,"

"I know, you'll get through this,"

Mallory hugged me tighter and I took a deep breath, "We are going to transfer her upstairs," Mallory told me, she turned to look at Troy, "You guys will be put through an intense course of Diabetes 101 to take care of Logan and you have me. I will be there with you guys." Troy nodded, "Thank you Mallory,"

"I need to get back to work but I will come check on you guys in a little while,"

I turned to Troy once Mallory left and he shook his head, "Let's get Logan settled okay?" I bit on my lip and I nodded my head, they started to transport Logan upstairs, Troy and I walked with her and she started to wake up. "Mommy, mommy," I moved two paces faster and I took her hand, "I am right here baby girl," she started to cry, "Mommy,"

We were placed into the elevator and Troy grabbed her other hand as she was becoming inconsolable because she wanted to be held. "Logan, it's okay,"

"Mommy," I bent closer and I pressed my lips to her forehead, "It's okay baby girl, I am right here, once we get into the room we can cuddle okay? We'll cuddle together until you feel all better. I promise you are going to start feeling better. Daddy and I will be here with you, okay?" she stopped crying but the tears would run down her face, my fingers brushed them away. "It's okay baby girl, it's okay," The elevator opened again and we were taken to a room.

Logan's name was already written on the board and I glanced around, "Where are we?"

"The PICU,"

Troy stopped, "Why is she in the PICU?"

"She is very sick sir, one more day like this she would have ended up in coma," I stopped in my tracks as I looked at the nurse, they quickly kept moving Logan into the hospital room, my eyes filled Troy's and I felt like all of the air was suffocated from my lungs. I tried to speak, I tried to breath, but nothing was coming out. Nothing was happening. His hands were suddenly on my shoulders and he gripped them. "Brie, breathe, you need to breathe,"

I gasped loudly as air forced itself back into my lungs, I covered my mouth and Troy squeezed me to his chest. "C'mon, let's get Logan settled, okay? I know how hard this is for you, I know, let's get her settled and then it will be okay," I gripped onto his shirt because I couldn't do this, "You can do this Gabi, I know baby, I know," his lips pressed into my hair, "I know you are scared because I am too, I am scared," I pulled back to see his own tears in his eyes, "Let's do this together, okay?"

My head nodded and we both walked into the hospital room, "Can you help us move her to this bed?" Troy nodded his head as he easily picked up Logan, she clutched onto him and he whispered into her ear something. "Daddy is here," he said at the end, "Mommy is right there, we're right here,"

"Let's change her, do you think she needs to use the restroom?" I nodded, "I can see." I went over to Logan, "Can we unhook her from the IV for a couple of minutes." The nurse nodded as she unhooked Logan from the IV full of fluids. "Come here sweetie," I picked her up and Troy gave me a glance, "I am going to see if she needs to go to the bathroom and then change her into a gown." Troy nodded as we went into a bathroom that was going to be shared with another guest.

"Mommy, what is happening," her words tumbled off her lips and I gave her a small smile, "We are going to see if you need to go potty, do you?" she nodded and I took her shorts off as I placed her onto the toilet. Something was there to catch her urine so they could test that as well. "Why are we here?"

"You are sick baby,"

She went pee and then we changed her into the gown they offered us, I then picked her up, "I love you so much baby girl, are you ready to rest?" she nodded into my shoulder gently and I took her back out where they put her back onto the IV pole. A nurse came into the room and I crossed my arms over my chest, "Did she pee?" I nodded and I led them into the bathroom, I then gasped, "What is that?"

"She is dehydrated,"

"But,"

"She'll be okay, I know this is a shock to you guys but tomorrow morning a doctor will come in to talk to you. Hopefully tomorrow morning we can move her to the sixth Henson where she can recover and you guys can take classes on how to manage diabetes," I nodded my head and I went back out with Troy, "Her urine is like black," Troy grimaced as Logan had fallen asleep. "We are going to come in every hour and check her blood sugar. You guys can both stay but the only thing we have is this," she pointed to a chair and Troy nodded his head. "Thank you,"

The nurse left and Logan was asleep, I turned to Troy and he came over to me, "Shh…come here," he gently took me out of the room and down into the waiting room area which was empty after midnight where I lost it. I bent over as sobs escaped my throat, "It's my fault, it's all my fault,"

"Brie baby," Troy put his hand on my back, "I blamed it on us not doing well and I let the doctors believe she wasn't sick, she could have died, I didn't notice the weight loss because I am only focused on me and I am a horrible mom,"

"You are the furthest thing from a horrible mom Gabi," I looked at Troy as tears streamed down my cheek, "I can't have another child, my other child has a disease I know absolutely nothing about and you hate me,"

"What?" Troy responded, he reached for me, "I don't hate you," Tears burned my eyes and my throat closed up. "How can you not hate me Troy? You want another child and I can't give that to you. I am a bitch to your friends. I let people believe that Logan was sick because of our marriage problems. I haven't focused on her and,"

"Gabi stop,"

I pressed my fingers to my eyes and Troy pulled me close, "I'm scared Troy, I don't want to lose her. She is the only person who never hates me. She doesn't hate me."

"Gabi,"

"You aren't happy with me Troy and you can't deny that,"

"Let's push us aside for ten minutes and can I just talk to you because you are freaking out Gabi,"

"My daughter is in the PICU with blood as thick as syrup and urine so dark I wasn't sure it was actually urine." Troy's eyes softened, "We are going to figure this out Gabi, we have what is wrong and things can only get better from here."

I pulled away from Troy, "Gabi,"

My chest ached as I started to cry harder, "This is all my fault,"

Troy wrapped me tightly in his arms, "I'm so scared, why Logan,"

"I wish I knew baby,"

"Logan is my baby, Logan is the only one I have,"

"Calm down," he turned me around and I pressed my face into his chest, my fingers clutching his t-shirt. "It's all my fault,"

* * *

Troy's POV

Once I finally got Gabi to stop sobbing, she fell into a scared unconscious state. Her eyes would look at me but there was no response. I took her back to the hospital room where Logan was still passed out. I eased Gabi into the chair next to the bed and I then went to make a couple of phone calls.

My first one was to my mom.

It rang a couple of times and she answered, "Troy, sweetie, is everything okay?"

"Logan is sick,"

"What?"

"She has diabetes, she is sick,"

"Troy, you aren't making since," I breathed as I felt my own tears coming, "Logan was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes about an hour ago, she is really sick ma,"

"Oh Troy, what can we do?"

"I don't know, Gabi is barely responding to me. She was sobbing and barely breathing, mom, I wasn't sure she was breathing and then she was sobbing so loudly. Logan is barely coherent and I don't know what to do," I grabbed onto the sofa as my stomach clutched with fear. "I don't know,"

"I'm sorry baby," she went quiet as I laughed, "Mom, I don't know what is wrong with Gabi and I. We aren't the same,"

"Troy, you two need to focus on Logan,"

"She is blaming herself and it is killing me because she won't listen. This isn't her fault."

"Focus on Logan and you guys can work on your marriage in the future. I will come see you guys tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Okay,"

"I love you Troy, you guys will be okay,"

"Thanks mom, I love you too."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. Try to get some rest tonight."

I hung up and I turned around to see Gabi, she was holding herself together, "Do you want to call your dad?" she nodded her head and I dialed his phone number on my phone as I let Gabi put the phone to her ear and lean against the counter.

* * *

Gabi's POV

"Hello?"

My dads voice came from the other end of the phone, "Troy?"

"No, it's me,"

"Gabi?" my eyes blurred with tears again and I cleared my throat, "Logan is in the hospital," my voice caught in my throat, "What? What's wrong," I titled my head forward as I held my forehead while my other hand held the phone. Troy's hand laid on my lower back, "She was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes," the words cracked on my tongue and the tears seemed to flow again, "She is sick dad,"

"Oh Ella," he whispered, "I am so sorry sweetie," I pressed my palm into my eyes hoping to get the tears to stop from forming in my eyes. "I blamed it on Troy and I's problems, it's my fault she got this sick dad,"

"Oh Gabi, no," I shook my head as he tried to talk to me but nothing was coming through. It was all muffled and I couldn't comprehend anything. My head ached endlessly with pain and I felt the phone slip away from my hand. Troy and my dad talked about something but I returned to the room with Logan. A nurse was checking her blood sugar, "What is a normal blood sugar?" I asked, the nurse looked up at me and she gave me a small smile.

"Have you ever had your blood sugar checked?" I shrugged, "Maybe?"

"Well, let's see what your blood sugar is." She pulled out a black case with a machine inside with a short stick and a bottle of something else. "This is a meter," she started slowly, "When you get the one for Logan it will be a color and the poker might look different but it is like this for the most part. You'll wash your hands or use an alcohol prep wipe, which is what we will do tonight." She wiped my finger with the wipe and then she showed me the poker.

"There is a very tiny needle," she unscrewed the cap and showed me, "and you'll put this against your skin, we try to use the side of our fingers to not damage the top part," she pressed it gently against my skin as I watched her. "Then, you'll press this button and press down," she did it and a small pinch escaped across my skin but nothing horrible and no pain lingered. She then gently squeezed my finger as a dot of blood appeared on my finger.

"You'll then take this blood and the strip in the meter will suck it up." She demonstrated as the blood went into the strip and she wiped the extra blood off with the alcohol pad. The meter counted down from five and then it flashed 83.

"That is what a normal human sits at, maybe a little more or a little less depending on what you did or eat. After you eat it may rise into the 100's but not a lot." I nodded as I crossed my arms over my chest, as I was suddenly cold. "So what will she run?" the nurse smiled, "She came in with a blood sugar at 509," my eyes bulged out of my head, "What?"

"A lot of parents come in here and have no idea what diabetes is, I don't want to assume so…"

"I have no idea," I said quietly, "Neither do I," my eyes turned to see Troy walking into the room but I can only assume he had been standing there for a while. The nurse smiled, "What is your name?" Troy asked, "Jamie," she responded, Troy smiled, "Can you fill us in a little bit more?"

Jamie smiled, "Type one diabetes is when the pancreas sort of shuts down," I paid more attention as I felt like somebody was finally helping. "Your body produces a hormone called insulin that helps divide and cover the amount of sugar that you have. Well, Logan's body stopped producing insulin all together and so she has unlimited sugar in her body which caused her to go into DKA, Diabetic ketoacidosis, which means that her body can't refuel her muscles and other energy cells so they go to and start using her fat which causes her to lose so much weight."

I nodded my head as I followed, "Her body is spilling all of those ketones into her urine and is taking all of her water and all of the food that she is eating. All of that was going to powering her body, and she was slowly starting to shut down because she couldn't keep up anymore." I held my breath and she smiled, "She is in good care now, her blood sugar is already starting to come down with the insulin drip we started her on."

"What is her range?"

"The doctors love for her to be between 90-140,"

"Is that realistic?"

Jamie laughed, "Not really, I mean, it is but it is a lot of work and not a lot of people do it. There are just too many factors that go into a blood sugar."

"Like what?" Troy questioned, "Mood, weather, food, exercise, activity, travel, etc."

"Her mood can affect her blood sugar?"

"If she has an adrenaline rush then she can go really high only for her to crash once the rush is over. There are so many factors into a blood sugar that keeping it between 90-140 is difficult," I breathed and I looked at her, "Thank you, you have been the most helpful person here." I responded, "You answered our questions,"

"I bet you have so many more,"

"We do but right now, I think that covers a lot of it."

"How did this happen? Nobody in our family has it." Troy questioned, the nurse turned around and took off her gloves. "It is very genetic but it also has to start somewhere in the family line. She was probably born with a mutation of sorts and it took a virus to kick it into effects. Her immune system decided that her pancreas just wasn't doing it's job or it messed up and attacked her own body causing the organ to shut down and cut off insulin function."

"So her body did this to her? It betrayed her?"

"Unfortunately, yes,"

I took a deep breath and I thanked Jamie again, I reached over for Logan's foot and I rubbed it gently. "Your dad is coming up here,"

"Now?"

"Yes, he is concerned about you," my eyes turned to Troy, "Are you?" He bit his lip and nodded, "I'm really concerned about you Gabi, I am really concerned about Logan and I can't help that this is my fault,"

"I already took blame,"

"You did nothing wrong, I just agreed. I haven't been nearly as focused on Logan either,"

"I don't want to hash this out here Troy,"

"I just want us back Gabriella,"

The full name stung against my cheeks as if he had slapped me, I went to sit next to Logan as I stroked her cheek gently, and "We got her help, that is all that matters."

"Of course,"

* * *

Troy's POV

Once I stole the phone from Gabi, I explained everything in more detail to Alex about Logan's condition. He was familiar because he had played with a teammate with the disease, which made me feel a hell of a lot better knowing it didn't disable you.

I then went to check on Gabi to see her talking to the nurse. I leaned into the doorway as a nurse showed Gabi about how to check a blood sugar and I watched Gabi listen intently. Her eyes firmly followed everything that was happening and I just watched as she asked questions and absorbed the information. Gabi was going to be great at taking care of Logan but she was also scared. She didn't know what it meant. She had no idea.

Once she decided to explain, I wanted to step in and we both asked questions. We worked as a team and to know that your daughter's body just started to attack it self was heartbreaking. Logan wasn't invincible to the world like she was supposed to be. Gabi and I were just arguing over everything and it fucking sucked. I couldn't do this anymore but things were not looking up with Logan sick.

She didn't want to talk about anything because now all she wanted to do was focus on Logan. She felt like she failed in one area of her life and that was Logan. That crushed my heart because she felt like she was failing in every area right now. Gabi was sitting next to Logan when a knock came at the door. My eyes looked over to see Alex standing in the doorway.

Gabi quickly got up and she ran over to embrace her dad in a tight hug. I watched and he looked over at me, "Troy," I nodded my head as I looked over at Logan again, "Do you guys want to go out in the hallway?"

Alex nodded as we went into the quiet hallway as the time fell after one in the morning. "How is she doing?"

"She isn't sure what is going on yet, she is confused, sleepy,"

"That's probably a good thing for now, how are you guys holding up?"

"Confused, don't know what is going on yet…" I said, Alex gave me a smile, "I understand. I don't know how to handle this for you guys. I have never been in such a situation with one of you three." Gabi nodded as she looked into the room with Logan, "I am going to go check on her,"

Gabi slipped by us, "I can see what you are talking about,"

"She has one thing in mind and that is Logan,"

"Hell, what is she going to do about work?"

"She already took tomorrow off, Joel will understand that she needs more time off." Alex nodded and he rubbed his jaw, "She is torn up,"

"She keeps blaming herself,"

"What are these marriage problems Troy?" this took me by surprise as I looked at him, I then looked away because I looked at Alex almost as a best friend of mine but when it came down to Gabi, I knew where he lied. He was her dad, that was his baby girl and I knew that if I told him everything that he would be pissed as fuck at me.

"Alex, I don't think this is the time or the place." I mumbled, "Are you hurting her Troy?" I snapped my attention to him, "Hell no, I would never lay a hand on her Alex,"

"Mentally?"

I rubbed my face, "Alex, I just don't think this is the time or the place. I know Gabi has told you,"

"She won't tell me shit,"

I looked back over at him, "What?" Gabi told her dad almost everything and so this surprised me, I squeezed the back of my neck gently as I looked over at Alex. "With the miscarriages, tommy john surgery, and a lot of bullshit we just have had a hard time okay? We are both going through a lot right now and I guess we have hit a breaking point. We have been together since our junior year of high school and have never fought like this once. We are both angry and I don't think we are angry at each other,"

Alex sighed, "She is blaming herself,"

"I know," I answered as I looked back at Gabi, "And I hate it because it isn't her fault."

"We'll convince of it eventually,"

"We'll make it Alex,"

"I know you guys will, I just hate seeing everything go down like this."

* * *

Gabi's POV

My dad left around three-thirty in the morning and I leaned back into the chair by the bed as Troy looked over outside the window. Logan turned her head gently and I got up as she woke up, "Mommy," I got up off the bed as I was becoming weary with sleep.

"I'm right here sweetie,"

"Cuddle with me,"

I nodded as I climbed up onto the bed next to her, my flip-flops being kicked off my feet and I crawled underneath the blanket. Logan nestled her face into my chest, "Is daddy here?" she asked, I nodded, "Right behind us," I said, she looked up and Troy looked over at her, "Daddy," Troy came over, "What's up Princess?"

"Cuddle," she tugged on Troy's hand and Troy looked at the cramped bed and I wondered if he thought he didn't want to touch me. Troy nodded as he picked up Logan gently and he slid onto the bed. He made a little nest for Logan and I smiled as Troy lay on his side, "Better,"

"Are you okay baby girl?" Troy kissed her forehead and Logan nodded her head as she was already falling asleep again. Troy glanced up at me and I glanced back at him, "She is going to be okay, Brie," I looked at Logan and I brushed her hair away. "We have so much to learn,"

"I know we do baby,"

"Don't leave me,"

Troy let out a long sigh and he looked over at me, "I will never leave you Gabi,"

"Then why are we fighting?"

He reached over for my hand, "Because we have lost our way but give us time with Logan to figure it out and then we can patch our marriage up,"

I nodded my head as Troy reached over to swipe a tear away, "I love you Gabi," my eyes blurred over and I looked at the two in front of me. Troy hadn't said those words in a really long time and I hadn't that it took until this moment for those words to come out and he truly mean them. "I love you too Troy,"

"We are going to fix us Gabi,"

* * *

**Whew. A lot of you figured it out before hand but yes, Type 1 Diabetes has invaded their lives. I know a lot of you know, the ones who read The Truth about Forever, that diabetes is near and dear to my heart. When I was 10 I was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes so it is in my life which is why it is in a lot of my stories. It's my life and I know it.**

**In TTAF it was Gabi the one tackling it but I am taking it from parents POV this time. Diabetes IS NOT the main focus of this story, a minor plot along the way that the Bolton clan has to overcome and conquer. Pretty much what my life is, Type 1 isn't who I am but something I have to fight. It isn't my story and it won't be this story either. **

**Thank you for sticking with me through these chapters you guys, you don't have much further to go before things start looking up for this family again and I promise you guys will love it again. You guys will be rewarded for your patience.**

**A lot of you are mentioning how the stories are similar (They will not stay this way.) but it really was just bad timing on my part of how the stories went down. I finished Unwritten and went into The Rescue but as you know - Diabetes will not be the main focus of this story! So yay! **

**Please Review! **


	15. Education

Chapter 15 – Education

_Friday, July 5__th__, 2024_

Gabi's POV

My eyes casted towards Logan as the machines beeped around me and a nurse came in again, she smiled at me and I brazed a smile back. I was weary and not on enough sleep to get me through this day. Nothing was going to get me through this day.

"How are you holding up Mrs. Bolton?" my eyes snapped to the nurse and I tried to form words but nothing came out of my mouth, I shut my mouth and shrugged my shoulders. My eyes went back to my daughter who was getting her color back, she was finally looking better after a lot of bags of fluid. "I understand how upsetting this is," I let out an airy laugh, "Shocking," I muttered, I looked down at my feet to keep the tears at bay.

"Here," I looked up to see Troy holding a Starbucks coffee. My eyes connected with his, "Thank you,"

"Two extra shots," he said, "You are a blessing,"

He nodded as he leaned back against the wall, neither of us slept at all last night. We took shifts comforting Logan and laying with her. The hospital bed was ungodly miserable to sleep on and when we switched roles there was a chair but no sleep would come because our minds couldn't shut off. Our minds wouldn't shut up and we talked about pointless shit all night. We talked to keep us from going sane.

"This is Logan Bolton,"

"The star pitchers daughter?" Troy's eyes lingered on the door to the PICU as a person sighed, "We treat everybody, do not gawk, do your job," the doctor sounded pained with his speech as he came into the room. "Rachel, you may begin," I stood up a little straighter with my Starbucks in my arms. Troy's eyes narrowed tightly as we looked at each other and then back to the group of doctors that had just walked into the room.

"This is Logan Bolton, age four, she was brought in last night severely dehydrated, couldn't stay awake, she weighed in at twenty-nine pounds which was an eleven pound difference in a little over 15 days," my chest ached with the words they were speaking, "Fran," the doctor ordered, the girl jolted with a nervous energy and started to talk. "The ER staff quickly concluded the problem and they confirmed it with a blood and urine test. Logan was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes."

"Last blood sugar,"

"209,"

The doctor sighed; he then took two steps forward to finally introduce himself. "I am Dr. Kenning from the endocrinology ward. These are my interns for the week and I am doing rounds on your daughter."

Troy stood up to shake his hand, "Thank you, is there anything you can tell us?"

"We are happy that she is responding to insulin, her blood sugar is still coming down but she is still in DKA, her ketones are still large and that concerns us." Troy nodded and Dr. Kenning smiled, "It's a good thing diabetics are starting to live longer, they used to," My eyes went straight to him as tears threatened my eyes, Troy took a fast notice at my demeanor change, "Thank you Dr. Kenning, but I think she is good, we are good,"

It was too late.

"Do not talk about death and my daughter in the same damn sentence!" the doctor looked at me surprised, "What?"

"You just said that my daughter might get to live a longer life because of better technology,"

"Yes, I did,"

"You said might, I don't like the word might when my daughter is laying in the hospital bed." Troy eased his arm around me, "It's okay Brie," he eased me backwards and the doctor cleared his throat. "Have a nice day ma'am,"

He walked out with shocked residents as I gasped for air, "Oh my god," I breathed, "He didn't just say that," my fingers ran through my hair and down my face as I was stunned. I didn't know what to do or to say. "Gabi, I am so sorry, I heard what he said," Jamie came into the room, a bag shifted over her shoulder, her car keys dangling in her hand. "That was awful, diabetics can live a very, very normal life and live to be 110 years old if they take care of themselves. Just like everybody needs to eat healthy to live that long. Yes, a hundred years ago things were a lot different but the technology and advances they have made there might be a cure,"

I breathed out into the air and tilted my head back gently, "Thank you Jamie,"

"You are more than welcome, Kenning is getting old and he doesn't understand,"

"She will not be her doctor,"

"I will make that note, I promise,"

"Thank you,"

"I'll come check on you guys tomorrow night, when I come in for my next shift,"

"Thank you Jamie, you have truly helped us." Jamie smiled as she walked out; Troy pulled me into his arm gently and kissed the top of my head. "I'm so sorry, I tried,"

"He shouldn't have said that,"

"I know,"

"Mommy?" I let go of Troy and I looked over at Logan who was crashed in the bed, "Hi baby," I crawled onto the bed and she quickly curled into me, "Mommy, can we go home?" I gave her a soft smile, "No, I am sorry sweetie," she frowned deeply, "Tonight?"

"Sorry baby girl, we are going to spend a couple of nights here at the hospital," she shook her head and tears filled her eyes, "I know baby, I know," she climbed into my lap and I circled her in my arms as she started to cry. My heart broke because she was confused and didn't know what was going on, "We are going to move you guys floors today," a new nurse came into the room and Troy looked over at her. "My name is Allison but I wont be here very long, you will have two nurses upstairs. Jenny and Camryn,"

"Thank you, when will we move floors?"

"In about an hour,"

"Can we have visitors upstairs?"

"Yes, as many as you can cram into your very private room,"

"Thank you," Troy said, she left after checking her blood sugar again which caused more tears. I rubbed her back because Logan had equally as long of a night. She woke up every hour when she was getting her blood sugar checked and she had to pee twice. Logan stuffed her face into my shoulder and I rubbed her back, I tilted my head back onto the bed, as I was so tired. "No more finger,"

Tears welled in my eyes, "I wish I could promise that baby girl,"

* * *

Zach's POV

I leaned against my locker in the clubhouse and I felt my heart sink at Troy's text message. I looked up at the members of the Kansas City Royals, the team that was falling apart with Troy's absence and now that Logan, the team's favorite child, is sick?

I rubbed my forehead and I turned off the music and I got a lot of looks, "Zach, man, what the hell?"

"We need to talk about something," I announced, a lot of the guys looked around to make sure everybody was here, Coach Hays came out of the office as he looked at me and I bit on my lip and let out a long breath, "Last night, Troy and Gabi took Logan to the hospital because she couldn't stay awake and wasn't feeling well,"

The team knew Logan wasn't feeling the same as normal. They knew Gabi and Troy were having marriages problems. They knew just about everything between those two by the close environment they lived in. "Roughly two hours into their visit, they got the diagnosis,"

"What is it Zach? Is Logan okay?"

Salvy, always concerned and Eric was close behind, his looks pained because they knew it wasn't good if I was the one standing up making a speech on Troy's behalf. "She was diagnosed with Type 1 diabetes last night," a collective gasp went throughout the room and I shook my head, "Of course, Gabi and Troy are in a state of shock and Logan is still pretty sick. She will be in Children's Mercy Hospital for at least the weekend, if not longer, to get her stable and to get the education they need to take care of their daughter."

Salvy was torn up about it, Eric turned towards his locker, and Mike looked like he could puke. "Is she going to be okay?"

"It will be a long battle for all three of them. They need our support as a team,"

"Hays, can we go see them?" Eric asked, "How are we supposed to go out there and play tonight without seeing them?" Hays let out a loud exhale, his eyes floated to the clock to see that it was just a little after eleven. We were due in early today for a couple of meetings since it was the beginning of a series and because we were playing like shit.

"You can't all be going at once,"

"I am going up after the game. I already told Troy that is when I was going up there to spend more time with the family. Have 12 go today and 12 go tomorrow,"

"They do not want money," I announced, "Flowers, stuffed animals, or toys for Logan would be the best for her to do in the hospital. She will be thrilled to see all of you guys in her room today. Troy will love seeing his teammate rally around him when he needs it most."

The group nodded as quickly 12 people were grabbing their things and racing to the door. Josh sat in his chair quietly as he turned around in a circle; I got up and walked over to him, "Josh,"

"What is wrong?" I poked, he sighed, "I feel horrible for Gabi and Troy, and I feel horrible because I understand why they are so pissed at me,"

"He wants to see you,"

"Not Melissa,"

"No, not Melissa,"

"This isn't fair to her!"

I looked at Josh, "Dude, Gabi is not in any state to be dealing with Melissa right now and you know that. What Melissa did was horrible and Gabi will not forgive her that easily, understood? So you are going to the damn hospital with me tonight because like Gabi said, you are her friend and that will not change. She accepted Melissa into the group for you and now Gabi is angry."

Josh looked at me wide-eyed, "Okay,"

* * *

Gabi's POV

Logan was watching TV in her private room when I heard a rumble from down the hallway, my eyes peered out of her room when I smiled for the first time in the past twenty-four hours, "What in the hell," a couple of nurses turned heads as a group in Royal Blue came clouding down the hallway.

Cut-off t-shirts and Nike shorts appeared as I got up to see all of them checking into the floor. Nurses turned looks and Troy came over and he laughed, "Logi," she turned her head and she got up quickly, her IV tugging at her hand and she whimpered, "Hang on sweetie,"

Troy propped open the door and the guys that were already checked in came rushing down the hallway. I got up from Logan's bed and they started to give Troy their handshakes and whatever. Hosmer was the first one to reach me and he wrapped me tightly into his arms. "Gabi, I am so sorry,"

"We're okay," I said quietly, "She is so excited to see you guys,"

I got a big hug from every boy on the team and Logan laughed with excitement as they all came stumbling into the room. Each boy held her for a couple of minutes, stuffed animals were passed around and a couple of flowers began to decorate the room. Coloring books and new crayons came from all of the boys and several new movies.

I smiled and Troy stood next to me, "This is why I am never leaving," Troy said, his eyes casting around at his 12 teammates standing in front of him. Talking to Logan and making her laugh, "Momma, my boys!"

I nodded my head and I wiped a tear away, "Well, what a party so early on the floor," a nurse came into the room that was pretty full. Logan grinned, "These are my boys," she proceeded to go around and announce them all by nickname, tears raced down my face as I looked at her. "Daddy, where are the rest?"

Troy laughed, he was standing next to a couple of pitchers, "They will come see you tomorrow Logan," Moose said to her, Logan grinned, "Yay!" I wiped my tears away as they continued to show Logan love but I knew they were going to have to leave soon. They had a game to play this afternoon.

They started to wrap it up and they gave all of us more hugs. "We'll come visit you guys again," a lot of them, said this and I knew they would because they were home until the all-star game. They escaped out and signed a couple of autographs on the floor. Troy joined them and when he came back I knew I needed to call my boss. "I am going to call Joel,"

He nodded, he came back over to tuck my loose hair behind my ears, Logan was grinning but also exhausted from an hour worth of visitors. "They made her really happy,"

"I know, she loves those boys,"

"Zach said they were all distraught,"

"He told them,"

"I asked him too."

I nodded, "I am going to call him,"

I took my cell phone and I escaped down the elevator and out of the hospital so I could breathe. I needed fresh air.

Looking around, I found a bench to sit on and I quickly made myself cozy as I dialed Joel's number. It rang twice before he answered, "Gabi,"

"Hi Joel,"

"How is Logan? Did you guys,"

"You haven't heard?"

"No, I haven't, I am running late…"

I rubbed my temple; "She was diagnosed with type one diabetes last night,"

"Shit, Gabi,"

"I know," I took a deep breath, "Half the team actually just came to visit her. She is a lot better spirits now than she was beforehand."

"I am so sorry Gabi,"

"It's okay, I am just going to need more time off of work, I am so sorry,"

"Gabi, take the rest of July off." He quickly said, "The all-star break is next week and then take some more time," I shook my head, "No, I will come back after the all-star break,"

"Gabi, that is so soon after such a big,"

"We are going to be fine, we need to keep her life normal,"

"Are you sure Gabi?"

"Yes,"

"Well, the offer of a long-term break stands, our ratings our down with a bad season at hand and we can give Danni a try,"

"She won't steal my job right?"

"Of course not," he said lightly, I smiled and I wiped away tears, I breathed, "Thank you for understanding Joel,"

"Gabi, you do so much for this program. This is the least we can do for you, Troy and you have been through a lot this year."

"Thank you, I can not express how much this means to me."

"I'll come see you tomorrow morning,"

"Okay, thank you Joel,"

I rubbed my forehead and I took a deep breath as I heard a voice, I looked up and I saw Cody with Ben running by his side. "Gabi," I stood up with tears in my eyes as Cody embraced me into his arms. "How is she? When Troy called me last night I panicked, I wanted to come see her then,"

"She is doing a lot better," I said pulling away, my thumbs wiped away tears, "Half of the Royals came to see her and that put her into a lot better mood. They said her blood sugar is finally coming down but she still has ketones or something, I don't know, I am barely understanding."

"How are you and Troy doing?" I hugged Ben as he settled into my arms and I let out a breath, "He is acting like Troy,"

Cody almost looked at me surprised but the shock factor was quickly hidden from his face. "He has put on the brave face for Logan because I am obviously a mess,"

"I am glad he isn't being rude or anything,"

"I think maybe this will help us," I offered, "He is just as scared as I am."

"Let's go up and see her,"

"Where are Anna and Ryan?"

"Becca and Ryan are sleeping, Anna slept over at my moms house last night."

"Not Ben?" he shook his head into my shoulder as I carried him into the hospital. Cody checked in and I showed them up to the floor. We walked to the hospital room where Troy was holding Logan but gazing out the window. "Lo!" Ben squirmed to get down and ran over to Logan, Logan picked up her head and she smiled as Troy turned around to see Cody. Troy looked at his best friend for as long as possible and I knew he needed a break.

"Hey Lo," Cody took her from Troy and hugged her as Logan started talking a mile a minute. He then put her down as Ben climbed onto the bed with her and they started talking a mile a minute. Troy embraced Cody into their manly hug and I nodded, "You guys want to go grab some food?" I offered, Troy nodded and Cody smiled, "I'll take care of him,"

I thanked Cody as he walked by and I looked at Ben and Logan who were so close with each other. Logan giggled about something and I settled into the chair beside her bed as a nurse strolled through. "So many visitors,"

"She makes a lot of people smile," I told the nurse, the nurse smiled back, "I can see why,"

My eyes turned to Logan and I always smiled at Logan but I figured it was because she was my child. She could make me smile when she just gave me her little grin that meant she was up to trouble. She could make me smile but a simple touch, laugh, or a little look from her eyes. Logan was the center of my world and that made me happy to know that I could find a smile within her; I just needed her to be happy.

* * *

Troy's POV

I grabbed another coffee, my third of the day. It was the only thing that was keeping me going in this day due to the lack of sleep last night. Cody grabbed water as he looked up at me and I looked at him, "You okay man?"

My mind couldn't form words to express how I was feeling.

I was angry.

I was pissed.

I was upset.

I was lost.

I was confused.

I was concerned.

I was pissed.

I had so many different emotions that could only be summed up in a little less than two words – pissed. I was pissed. "Why her?" my lungs exploded with anger and Cody eased back into the booth he was sitting in, I sat my coffee down onto the table as I pressed my fingers into my eyes to keep tears at bay. "Why did my perfect, beautiful daughter, have to get this? There is no cure for her. There is nothing we can do but manage this stupid disease,"

My fingers pulled my shirt over my eyes to wipe away the tears that shed across my face, "I don't know why this is happening to our family, this is the worst time,"

"Is it?"

I looked over at him as he frowned, "Maybe this is what you needed in your life." I narrowed my eyes, "What?"

"Gabi said that you were acting better towards her,"

I exhaled as I took a deep breath, "She is just as angry as I am. She is hurt and she is blaming herself. I am not going to give her the cold eyes and be a bastard to her." Cody sighed, "She is hurting but damn Troy, I haven't seen you this upset since Gabi was in the hospital after Will died," I gave him a cold stare as to not mention this. I didn't want to even talk about that day that I haunted me. That day haunted me everywhere.

"You know Logan will handle this with ease,"

"But it isn't fair," I was frustrated, I was frustrated for her and I was frustrated for Gabi because when I got back to pitching, I couldn't be that much of a help. We had to find a nanny who was good with this for the season next year. I took a drink of my coffee and I wanted to just shut down and go away.

"Talk dude, I can see it sputtering in your brain,"

I titled my head back gently, "Gabi was talking to Alyssa yesterday night and all she could talk about was how she was failing at everything. Failing at being a wife, failing at being a mother, failing at everything and I was so upset because I didn't want that for her. I didn't want that for her because she doesn't deserve that. She deserves so much more than that because she isn't failing at anything. She is beautiful and when she heard how sick Logan was she wanted to scream, she wanted to just fall apart because she feels like her children are subjected to anything horrible."

There was no stopping the tears because my body was frustrated; I lowered my head into my hands because I was destroyed. "Logan is scared as hell and I don't even know, I am scared because I don't know what to expect. I am scared because I cannot let Logan fall through my fingers because dear God, if something happens to Logan then Gabi will _never _be the same. Gabi will fall apart and she will fall away from me and I won't be able to save her."

"Shit man," Cody reached over and he squeezed my shoulder, "Logan is going to be okay, you guys will learn and she will understand as well. You guys are going to be okay as well; you have to have faith in that. You have to know that you are going to take care of Logan and nothing is going to happen to her. Okay? Logan is going to be okay,"

"We always thought nothing could happen to Logan. She was invincible because she is four and why would anything happen to her? She is our," I stopped as I couldn't think straight, "She is my little girl,"

I didn't say anything else because I was tired and exhausted, I didn't say anything else because I was battling all of my emotions.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Troy and Cody came back but I knew Troy fell apart. His eyes were red and strained; Logan looked over at Troy and saw it as well. She stood up on her bed and she smiled, "Dadda," she looped her arms around his mid-section and she smiled into his chest. He kissed the top of her head, "I love you daddy,"

Troy swallowed hard as he tried to hold it together because he was on the ledge of emotions, "I love you too Lolo,"

Troy talked with Logan for a couple of minutes as I looked at Cody; he shrugged his shoulders gently because he wouldn't tell me what went down. He was too close to Troy and that meant that whatever went down goes back further than I could compete with. "Knock knock," I glanced up to see Ellie. I went over and she grabbed me into a hug, "How are you?"

"I have been better," she smiled and squeezed me before greeting Troy and Logan. Chase hugged me and I took Emerson into my arms because I just needed to hold something. Something needed to hold me together because I wasn't sure if I could. Cody and Ben lingered as Troy started to return to normal, my eyes casted to Logan who was talking to Ben some more.

"Alright, Mallory told me you were a mess,"

"I am a mess,"

"You don't seem that bad," she offered, I looked over at her and she smiled, "How is everything going?" my eyes went over to Logan and I shrugged, my throat closing off when Ellie reached over for another hug. "I wish it was me instead of her, I wish that she didn't have to do this because this isn't fair,"

She pulled back and I exhaled a long shaky breath, "Mommy," Logan screeched, I turned to see the nurse and Logan was paralyzed with fear. I stood up and I went over to her, "What's wrong baby?" the nurse waved the meter and Logan was shaking with fear. "Look, she can do it to mommy," I offered, she shook her head and clutched onto me tighter. "Check my blood sugar," I looked up to see Troy, another man afraid of needles.

Logan peered over at Troy as Troy nodded to the nurse, "Logi, I hate needles too but see I am going to let her do it to me,"

The nurse played along and did exactly what she was going to do to Logan but to Troy. She wiped his finger and Logan watched from my arms, her big doe eyes watching intently as Troy didn't appear nervous but I knew he was. He was squeamish with needles; you should have seen him when he was getting his IV before surgery.

The nurse poked his finger and he showed no emotion but a smile over to Logan to let him know that he was okay. Logan loosened her hold on me when they sucked Troy's blood up onto the meter and it beeped. "Now, if daddy can do it, I think you can do it," I whispered to her, Troy nodded his head as he wiped his finger onto his shorts. Logan then nodded her head as she sat down crisscross on the bed.

I rubbed her back while the nurse soothed her while she did it and Logan didn't do anything until the needle poked her skin. She whimpered quietly but Troy moved an inch closer as the blood was sucked up onto the machine. She then tucked her hand away against the hospital gown and eased her knees to her chest. She then got up and pressed her face into my chest again. "I'm here baby, I'm here," I soothed, she trembled and Troy laid his hand on her back as his eyes held mine.

"Her blood sugar is finally back in range!" the nurse cheered, "Her ketones are starting to come down so this is good! We will have classes for you guys these next two days and you'll most likely be discharged Sunday night,"

Troy and I shared a look again because we weren't sure if we were ready for this.

* * *

_Saturday, July 6__th__, 2024_

Yesterday was a flurry of visitors all day long. Troy's family showed up, my family showed up, all of our friends showed up, and half of the Royals team. Today wasn't much different but we had to plan better because we were in diabetes education classes all day long. We were with two other families who couldn't stop gazing at Troy the entire session.

We were currently taking a lunch break as the last half of the Royals had left. I sank into a chair and I rubbed my eyes letting out a really long breath of air, "You okay?" Troy handed me a bag of food but I wasn't interested in eating. Troy looked at me disregards the bag, "Gabs, when was the last time you ate?" I shrugged, "I don't know,"

"Sleep?"

I shrugged again when a nurse came to check Logan's blood sugar as they brought her a meal and pushed a shot of something through his IV just delaying the awaiting needs of an insulin shot – something that she would have to survive on for the rest of her life. "Okay, you are going home tonight." He said, my eyes shot to his and he let a faint smile cross his lips. "I'm joking but I am glad I could finally get a reaction out of you."

My eyes went back to watching Logan pick at her food because it was hospital food. "Gabs," he nudged me gently, I looked back up at him when I stormed out of the hospital room away from Logan. I went down into the stair rail when I heard the doors from behind me. Troy came down the stairs as I stopped on a platform and words began to fumble out of my mouth. "She is going to have to take at least 6 to 9 shots a day to cover what her body can't do. We are going to have to check her blood sugar at least ten times a day because she won't be able to easily communicate if she has a low blood sugar because maybe to a four-year old she doesn't understand what she is feeling,"

The tears blurred my eyes, "and if we aren't sitting on your tip-toes just waiting with a juice box or a small pack of skittles or a _glucagon _then she could suddenly pass out and slip away from us. She can slip away in her sleep because how are we supposed to know, she is just sleeping," my words began to rumble out of my mouth faster and faster. "We have to count every damn carb that enters her body and then calculate it carefully and make sure we give her the absolute correct amount of insulin or we could kill her."

Troy tried to say something but my tears were hot and fast and the words tumbled out faster. "But if we keep her too high for too long, one too many high blood sugars then she could just very well lose her eyesight or lose a limb when she is older. I literally have to keep Logan within such a balance or she is going to die," my legs became weak and Troy eased me into his arms before my body completely gave out.

Sobs chocked me as I struggled to breathe, I struggled to figure out what was going on because this was the perfect balancing act. You go too low and you die instantly, you go too high then you die slowly but sooner than a healthy adult. If you kept her right where a human stood she would be fine only if it was ever that simple. The factors and the stress that went into it, the daily lives that were going to be focused on why we were doing this.

"Oh Gabs," he rubbed my back as I choked on more sobs while I cried harder. I cried harder because what else was there to do right now. Troy eased himself down onto the stair and he pulled me down onto his lap. His lips pressed into my hair and he breathed a big sigh, "I know how scared you because I am just as scared. They sit us in this room and they scare us half to fucking death because if they don't then why would we take care of her?"

I rested my head onto his shoulder and he rubbed my arm gently. My chest gasped for air and Troy let his hands run up and down my arms gently. I felt his heart beat inside of his chest and he finally got my heartbeat to calm down and my body to calm down. "I am so scared Troy,"

"I am too baby,"

"How come you aren't showing it?" I grew frustrated and I pulled away to look at him, he grabbed my face gently while he balanced me on his lap. His blue eyes pierced mine because they were baby blue, the blue that I longed for.

"I am so fucking scared Gabi and if you want me to show it I will but I have you and I have Logan. I am barely keeping you together at the seams and I want to remain as strong as possible for Logan. I want her to know that I didn't freak out during this but Gabi, I am so fucking scared because I know if anything happens to Logan then I know you will be gone forever. I know that if something happens to Logan my baseball career is over because nothing will help me after that. Nothing will compare. I wouldn't be able to walk into a clubhouse."

Tears ran down my cheeks again because the raw emotion came out. "I would lose you because I don't think you would survive. I would be scared so I know how scary this is. I know what you are feeling because God Gabi, I don't want anything to happen to the family that I have,"

My eyes looked into his and I let my lips press against his, my salt water tears were everything I tasted but I hadn't kissed Troy in weeks. Troy responded as he eased me in closer to him, I gasped for air as his lips parted gently letting my tongue edge into his mouth. He eased me closer to him as his hand ran down my leg. I pulled away from him and I let my forehead lean against his. "I'm sorry," I breathed, "I'm sorry too…"

* * *

My eyes bored into the teacher that was educating us on everything. Everything.

My mind was spinning in dark circles because who knew what was going to happen once they discharged us from this hospital. Who knew what was going to happen when we were thrown into the dark world and the unknown scared the shit out of me.

"Gabi," my eyes bounced to the diabetes educator, "Logan will be with Dr. Sam Ryan, she is young and will easily follow Logan until she turns 18 and graduates from our program. She understands and uses all of the new technology and absolutely loves kids. You will meet her before you leave the hospital tomorrow afternoon." I nodded my head as I looked at the girl again, "How do we get Logan a pump?"

An insulin pump.

It came in a variety of different ways cordless, big, small, colors and different names were thrown around. The nurse looked at me and she sighed, "Normally, there is a wait,"

"A wait? A wait for what?"

"This is more of the subject we talk about tomorrow."

I frowned, "My daughter hates shots and I am not sure how giving her seven to ten a day is going to help our lifestyle."

"She will,"

"Get used to it, I understand, but she is four and everyday having to face that? That isn't a four year old," the Diabetes educator looked at me and then over at Troy who was silent, "There is a process that must be gone through,"

"Like what? She is a diabetic then why are we holding out on getting her an insulin pump soon? That way I only have to see her cry every three days when we have to change it again. That way I don't panic all the time when she is sleeping, that way the dose is always correct," a mom looked over at me, she was here with her eleven year old son. "If they say it is a process then it is a process, just because you have money," the words slipped from her mouth because it had been unspoken about Troy's and I status in the city. We were just another family dealing. "You actually don't want that for your son right? You don't him sticking a needle with a dose of a drug into his system all the time?"

The lady seemed confused, "Money can't buy you everything and we are perfectly capable waiting." Back to our personal lives.

Yet, this lady just pulled it in and this caused Troy to flinch, "She wants what is best for our daughter." Troy spoke gently, "It doesn't matter what our bank account says, and our daughter is four and screams bloody murder around needles. It is a two-man job already with just checking her blood sugar so my wife is just thinking of what is best for Logan. Please, do not bring our personal lives into this matter," the lady looked at Troy as he was soft spoken and he wasn't being mean, he just wanted our status to be left out of this.

"I understand but you can't just fly by rules,"

Troy sighed, "If I know my wife, which I do, I am assuming she is wanting to know what else can we do. If there are rules fine, but you have to understand that our daughter has no idea what is going on. She doesn't understand that her life is changing like your son, or your daughter," the third members sunk back with their fifteen year old. "They understand that they must take medicine to make sure they stay healthy, Logan is going to look at it as we are being the mean parents. Will she understand one day? Of course but she is four and right now, we are trying to remain focused on how to get Logan stable and healthy. We are trying to figure out the easiest way to go about things because this isn't fair to Logan. This isn't fair to you guys either but Gabi isn't looking to break protocol, she is looking for something more to help her ease her mind and help Logan begin to understand the rest of her life."

The room was silent and I took a deep breath, "I think I am going to go check on Logan," I said quietly, we had decided as a group that bring Logan into the room would be difficult for her. She wouldn't understand and as long as we were educated she could play in her room with the nurses. I eased out of the room when I heard Troy calling my name, "Gabi," I kept walking because tears were falling down my face and I didn't want him to see.

"Gabs," he said a little louder, I stopped as he skidded in front of me, his arm reached out to grasp me, as I had to actually tilt my head to see him, just like he wanted me to do. "I understood," he said, "I know what you were doing,"

"I need a break," I mumbled underneath of my lips, "I know, I know you need a break, this has been the shittest weekends in the shit of weekends," this caused a small smile to flicker at my lips and he smiled back at me, "I get it, I get it," both hands were gripping my arms to prevent me from going any further, "Troy, I just need to sit in the room and check on Logan," he let go but he reached for my face as he wiped away my tears.

"I don't want Logan to see you crying,"

I relaxed against his fingers because he was right, I would scare Logan even further so I nodded my head. My dad and Troy's dad were keeping a watchful eye over her while we learned a lot about diabetes but none of it seemed like too much. I leaned into Troy and he rubbed my back, "You just want to protect the hell out of her and here we are…just having to give her what makes her hurt even more."

I sniffled into his chest and he kissed the top of my head. "Are you okay?"

I nodded my head and he let go as he realized that I was good, I strolled back to the room and Logan was giggling with both of her favorite grandparents. The moms in Troy's life and mine will never stand a chance against Jack and Alex. I licked my lips as Logan smiled as she colored with Jack; my dad was talking on his phone quietly in the corner. I cleared my throat and Logan looked over at me, "Mommy!"

"Hi sweetie," I went over to kiss her forehead gently and she showed me the picture she was drawing. "How is it going?" Jack asked, I snorted and Troy laughed, "You should have seen Gabi in there, she got heated,"

"About what?"

I shook my head gently, "I am not going there again but Troy was able to get me breathing room." Alex smirked, "Atta girl, sticking up for what you believe in,"

"They want Logan to take the 'S' word a bunch of times a day. They think that just doing that to a four-year old and causing me to go crazy is the best solution," Troy laughed against from behind me, "There you go Alex," my dad smirked, "I know how to get my daughter to talk,"

I frowned and looked at Logan, "Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," Troy and I turned to see a doctor standing there, we gave each other a look and then we walked out. Logan called out my name but my dad quickly soothed her. "We are so very sorry for what went down in the room, we took the parents aside and asked them if it would be an issue to share a class with you, just like we did the same to you," Troy adjusted his hat over his dirty hair and he cleared his throat.

"We really didn't have any issues until Gabi just spoke up for our child,"

"Which was very understood, our diabetes educator was trying to explain that since she was so young, she could be qualified earlier but the mom wouldn't allow it. You are right, it is hell with a four-year old and we understand. A lot of people understand, maybe not the insurance companies but we can try to get one to your family faster,"

Troy and I shared a look and we nodded, "Okay," I breathed easier and I thanked her gently, "We are concluding class for the day and will do a half of a session tomorrow, sound good?" Troy and I nodded and we returned back to the hospital room. I smiled because I was getting what I wanted but because I was right, she was just too young to do this.

* * *

_Sunday, July 7__th__, 2024_

Troy packed up the rest of the flowers, teddy bears, toys and games that Logan had collected since being in the hospital on Thursday night. Her blood sugars were finally returning to normal with a lot of adjustments on how much insulin she needed but things were getting done.

She had a low blood sugar the other night, which scared the living shit out of me. She claimed to be hot and I shrugged it off but then I noticed her hands shaking. I called for the nurse but she had me do it for her. I did it and Logan was scared because she thought this would all be over once we left. Mommy and Daddy wouldn't continue to do this at home. When the number flashed back at fifty, I panicked but the nurse quickly went to retrieve juice and Logan sucked it down happily to only return to the low one hundreds.

I pressing my lips tightly together, I looked out the window as they were removing Logan's IV. We had changed her into normal clothes yesterday and she was already feeling 110% better but I wasn't feeling better. I felt worse.

Troy's eyes looked up at me and I looked at him, "You okay?"

I shrugged, "How come I feel like we are going home from the hospital with a brand new baby and we have no idea what we are getting into?" Troy's lips faulted into a frown and he tried to come up with something to say. "I don't know, I mean, I guess that is how it feels except I think when she was a newborn it was easier,"

"Okay, do you guys want to give her a shot for her lunch?" the nurse came in as they had completely been doing all of her doses of insulin through IV. I felt my lips turn down because I didn't want too but we had to before we left.

She had two different types of insulin.

Humalog for when she eats.

Lantus once a day at the end of the day and if we confused them then well…

"Yes," I breathed, I walked over and she had me calculate everything (thank god I was good with math) and then I turned the dial on the pen that she would use. I screwed a needle on and I felt like a bad person as she was giggling with Troy for a minute when Troy gave her a serious look.

"Logi, we are going to have to take a shot," she frowned and held out her finger, we were getting better with the finger situation but Troy shook his head. "Mommy is going to give you medicine in your belly," he pointed and she shook her head, "No,"

"If you want to eat lunch when you have to take a shot,"

She started to cry and Troy wrapped his arms around her and soothed her, this was my opportunity as I wiped her arm quickly with an alcohol prep wipe and then let it dry, she squirmed in Troy's arms but he held her tighter. "Mommy, no," her voice whimpered and it broke my heart, Troy glanced up at me and he knew what that just did to me. "I'll do it," Troy said, he let go of Logan because I couldn't I gladly gave the needle over to him because I couldn't do this to her.

"I'm so sorry baby," she cried as she gripped my shirt and Troy quickly did it but she screamed. Tears filled my eyes as he finished and I then protected her from everything as she cried. I held her close to me as my chest was shaking to only realize I was crying right along with her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and streaming down my cheeks. "I'm sorry baby girl, I'm sorry,"

We had fifteen minutes before she needed to start eating so I took that entire opportunity to get her to calm down. I kissed her sticky cheeks and I settled her back onto the hospital bed. She gripped on to me as they brought her a lunch that she requested. She sniffled and reached for the fry that was sitting in front of her. She kept eating the fries and then began to pick at her turkey sandwich. She relaxed and finished her meal, as I couldn't separate from her.

Troy came over to rub my shoulders, "It's okay," he whispered, his lips pressed into my ear and I took a deep shaking breath, "I know," I echoed, "I just don't want to hurt her and then she says my name like that," his fingers kneaded into my shoulders, "I saw it, she said those words and I don't blame you, if she did that to me," I leaned back into him and I took a deep breath.

"Bolton family, here is your discharge papers,"

Troy stood forward and began to sign the papers to release us and I wasn't sure if I was ready. I just wasn't sure.

My eyes went to Logan and she smiled while biting into the sandwich and I smiled because even after we did give her a shot, she calmed down, and she was going to get used to it...sooner or later.

* * *

**Hmm…where do you think the Bolton family is going after this?**

**You'll have to wait a week to find out!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Please Review! **


	16. Disagreement

Chapter 16 – Disagreement

_Sunday, July 21__st__, 2024 – 3:30 AM _

_Kansas City, MO_

I snuck out of the bedroom and down the hall into Logan's room. I reached for the black case that sat on her bedside table. I had been doing this twice a night for two weeks now. I had figured out a system to do it without turning on a light, I figured out how to do it without waking Logan up, I figured out how to do it to ease my mind to let me sleep in-between the midnight and three thirty blood sugar checks.

We were trying to find a groove with the illness but Logan was fighting us every step of the way. The happy, sad, couple that was in the hospital was also no longer. Troy didn't like that I got up twice a night to do this. He didn't like that I had no trust but I felt my chest ache if I just let it happen. I took a big breath as I drew the blood carefully from her finger and it sucked up the strip. It started to count down from five and when it flashed back at 150, I breathed a sigh of relief.

I tossed the strip in the trashcan by her bed when she rolled over and tucked her hand away. I eased out of the room quietly and I shut her door. Skip crawled by my feet and I ran my fingers through his fur as he then padded into Logan's bedroom. I went back to my bedroom as Troy looked over at me as he was sitting up, his eyes were adjusting to the low light in our room. "Gabi,"

"150, I like her sitting at 150 because I feel like she will be safe until I get up at seven," he groaned, "Gabi, you need to stop,"

"I can't stop, I need to make sure she is safe. I have to keep her safe." Troy glanced over at me, "So not sleeping is keeping her safe?"

"Troy, just go back to bed,"

"No, you keep waking her up!"

"I am not! She rolls back over and falls right back asleep and then I can actually sleep. Don't you get it, I need to make sure,"

"Gabi, you are freaking out."

"Yes, my daughter could just die in the middle of the night because I was being too lazy to check her blood sugar. Just go back to bed Troy,"

"I am wide awake now,"

"Maybe you should just sleep through it,"

"Fuck, Gabi, why are you being this way?"

"Why are you being this way?"

He rolled onto his side and I rolled my eyes, I was so tired of this bullshit that we had been fighting over for two weeks now. I licked my lower lip and I crawled underneath the blanket. My eyes were starting to shut again but I was interrupted by my concerns racing through my head. I thought of how Logan was sleeping peacefully but her body was fighting. I struggled to fall back asleep again so I tossed onto my other side.

"Why are you tossing and turning,"

"I'm thinking,"

"About what?" Troy was frustrated with me and I was frustrated with him. "Wondering about Logan and what else I can do,"

"Gabi, you can't do anything else. Just let her be a kid,"

"What do you want?" I asked him, he groaned, "Please,"

"Why are we even fighting about this? I think this is correct,"

"Fuck that,"

I rolled onto my side to face him and I then got up, "I think I am going to go do something,"

"Fuck, Gabi, I need you to fucking sleep for you drive me insane."

My eyes filled his and I was tired, I hadn't slept for longer than four hours in more than two and half weeks. Troy got up, "Just lay the hell down and sleep, Logan is going to be fine,"

"What if she isn't going to be fine?" I countered, Troy's eyes were dark and he let out a long breath, "You know what, I don't even care," Troy got up and left the room as I laid back into the bed. My eyes stared at the ceiling fan because I wanted everything to go back to normal after we got back to the hospital. Yet, Troy and I had different opinions on what the new normal was. He wanted things to return to how they previously were and diabetes wasn't even apart of our lives except when needed.

I wanted to remain as tight as control as possible.

The fighting started again and it was the worse this time around.

I wish I knew what to do.

I wish.

* * *

I measured Logan's cereal out into a measuring cup and then poured her a cup of milk into it as we had just taken our shot minutes ago, the tears were subsiding and I looked at her, "Are we okay?" she nodded her head and I kissed the top of head as she started to eat. I pushed a bowl of strawberries nearby when Troy came into the room. He tickled Logan's side and he looked up at me, "Why isn't Logan packed yet?" he asked me, I glanced up at him, "She is going to stay with my dad,"

"Why?" Troy asked confused, "Because, I am not ready to expose her to the effects of travel,"

"What? That is insane, Gabi, she needs to live her life like she normally does. Going on the road with us,"

I cut him off, "Troy, I did not ask for this attitude or choice."

"You didn't even ask me. I am her father,"

Logan glanced up between us, she pushed her half empty cereal away, "Logan, no, you have to finish." She shook her head, "No,"

Troy looked at the bowl and he sighed, "Logi, you need to eat more of that," she shook her head and I leaned forward, "Baby girl, you need to eat your breakfast okay? For mommy, I don't want you to feel funny later." She hesitated while her eyes lowered to the bowl of cereal, tears welled in her eyes and she shook her head. I went to the fridge and I found a box of juice, "Then you need to drink this," I said softly, she nodded as I wiped away her tears.

We stuck the straw into the drink and she quickly swallowed it down. My fingers ran through her hair and I looked at Troy again, "I don't think it is okay for us to be deciding things about her by ourselves. You would be livid if I did that,"

I shrugged, "I just made the choice. I didn't think about it I just did, she will be safe here and my dad knows everything. We still need to train Alyssa and hell, maybe she should just stay home the rest,"

"No, Gabi,"

"Troy,"

"I'm not kidding Gabi, she needs to live a normal life. Just because we have to do some extra things doesn't mean we just let her stop living her life!" Troy was visibly upset and I took a deep breath because I didn't want to yell with Logan in the house, I didn't want to cause Logan to become upset. "Troy, I know what you think and I know what I think so how about we let her sit this road trip out. School is getting ready to start anyways,"

"Pre-school," Troy said quietly, "I know, and that will be her normal staying back."

Troy rubbed his face, "Gabi, isn't she safer with us?"

"Not when I can't be with her."

Troy frowned, "This is the only road trip she sits,"

"Besides school,"

"Gabi, please,"

I looked at Troy and I nodded, "Fine,"

"Her world just changed dramatically and maybe we shouldn't change it so much."

He walked away and I took a deep breath, "Don't forget to check her blood sugar, I am going to go see Ellie." I grabbed my things and Troy didn't speak another word as I went out to my car.

* * *

"Ellie, I don't understand, we were doing so well in the hospital and now here we are again."

"He is right you know," I looked up, "Alyssa doesn't know anything yet and it just isn't time,"

"Okay, maybe you are right that she shouldn't go on this road trip but you have to keep her life as normal as possible. She did just have a life changing event and you really need make sure she feels like everything is going to be okay."

I sighed as my fingers ran down a spine of the book, "I just want her to be safe and I can't be with her so I would want my dad or Troy's family to watch her. I feel like that is where she is the safest." Ellie sighed, "You will not be able to protect her forever,"

"But I can do my damn hardest now,"

"I think you and Troy need to lock yourselves in a room and just yell at each other until you feel better. I mean Gabi this isn't you guys. This isn't Troy and Gabi and maybe they are long gone and we may never see them again but you have got to stop doing this."

I looked at Ellie, "He cares for you and you care for him but you guys are so fucking pissed at each other for so many reasons. They are starting to build on top of each other and the main reason is getting buried underneath so much grief and pain." I shook my head, "Ellie, you don't get it,"

"I don't get it because I talk to my husband, I tell him when I am having an issue with him, you and Troy dance around each other. You are afraid of each other or breaking each other because you are so in tune with each other and maybe you have hit a rut. You have hit a rut and you need to work your way out but I want you to think about the day you met Troy Bolton,"

This wasn't hard because the memory was cut into my brain, "I remember," I told her, she nodded, "What did you think that day?" I looked down, "I remember his blue eyes and his smile, and I thought he was cute but we barely spoke. He apologized for running into me and then walked out." Ellie nodded, "And when he asked you out?"

"I was so happy," I said quietly, "I don't understand what this has to do with anything though?"

"Gabi, what I am trying to say is you and Troy are changing and something happened. The miscarriage, the tommy john surgery, or just plain getting frustrated with each other but what does it matter because you won't talk to each other. You made promises to each other and are you keeping those promises?"

I blinked and I turned around from Ellie, "I don't know,"

"That is the problem Gabi, you and Troy love each other and the hospital stay proved that because Troy didn't want to see you fall apart and now that you did fall apart, he doesn't want to see his beautiful daughter fall apart because her mom is keeping her so close."

I frowned at Ellie and I shook my head, "You know what, I think I made a mistake coming here,"

"Gabi," she protested, I turned around to look at her, "What?"

"I'm sorry that hearing the truth hurts so much and I am sorry that you are going through so much shit but I do not want to see you lose the person you love the most because of stupid mistakes. I don't want to see you fall apart even more because Troy pulls away and you lose everything that you have ever loved."

I blinked away tears, "Ellie, you don't,"

"Fine, I don't know but I want you to take a step back and think about it."

I shook my head as I stormed out of the room and I knew of only one other place to go – my dad.

* * *

I pushed through the door and I must have startled somebody because something hit the floor. I went into the kitchen to see my mom doing dishes, "Hi sweetie, I thought you weren't coming over till later?" I was on the brick of tears, "Where is dad?"

"Out with Cam and Lilly," I pressed my fingers into my eyes and I took a deep breath, "Sweetie, what is wrong?" I laughed as I fell into a seat at the bar, "Everything is wrong mom. My marriage is literally falling apart. Troy and I are literally disagreeing on everything, my poor baby girl is struggling because we have to take so many shots everyday and I don't want to leave her but I also really want to get back to work." I took a deep breath and my mom rubbed my back, "I don't know what to do anymore,"

"Oh Gabi,"

"I need help mom and I don't know what to do, Ellie told me that I just need to take a step back and look at everything."

"Maybe you do." She said quietly, "Maybe it is time to take a breather and figure out what you need in life, what Logan needs in life, and what Troy needs in life. You have to work as a team,"

"Why is all of this happening now?"

"A lot has happened in the past few months. Two miscarriages, Troy had tommy john surgery, and Logan," I wiped my tears away and my mom sighed, "There are some things that never came out between your dad and I and that you don't even really know," I looked at her and she played with her hands, "After one of my miscarriages, early on, I got fed up and just left. Your dad got pissed just like Troy did and we didn't speak for a while. You were little and you stayed with my mom and dad for that week where I just lost it. It wasn't my first or my last but I didn't understand why at this point."

"We fought for a long time Gabi, your dad and I." I seemed a little shocked, "But we too took a step back. We met in high school just like you and Troy and after a while you grow a rut and you forget that you are still growing Gabi, you have to keep growing but you and Troy need to remember why you guys got together in the first place." I wiped my eyes from the tears and I latched my mom into a hug. "Mom, who said that you sucked at parent talks?" my mom laughed aloud, "I wish I knew sweetie,"

* * *

_Friday, July 26__th__, 2024_

_Chicago, Illinois _

"Troy you are not understanding!"

"Understanding what Gabriella? That I am spending my birthday away from the only person I really want to spend my birthday with because you banned her from coming on road trips," I frowned deeply as Troy was changing his clothes to go do some PT. "You could have trained Alyssa all damn week,"

"And you would have yelled at me all week for being overprotective, I am taking a step back! I am giving my parents a chance and then slowly I will let somebody else take care of my baby, the one and only baby that I have," Troy rolled his eyes, "I think you are being ridiculous over this whole thing. Yes, this is scary. Yes, things could go wrong, but if we just take care of her and give her insulin and check her blood sugar she will be okay! Why are we making this such a big deal?"

"Because it is a big deal Troy! I don't want her to lose her feet because we didn't take enough care of her!"

Troy looked at me and he tilted his head back, "You know what, I think we need a break," the words caused my heart to crash, "What?" he looked up at me, "A break Gabi, something that people do when all they can do is fucking argue! That is all we do is argue and I am tired of it, I am tired of arguing with you and my birthday, my 30th birthday is in two days and this…this is not how I want it to go." I bit down onto my lip because his 30th birthday was in just a couple of days and I felt horrible.

"Troy, I'm sorry okay, I just…" I let out a frustrated sigh, "I just want my life to return to normal because for your 30th birthday I would have loved to actually leave Logan back in KC so we could celebrate, I would have taken you out to dinner and we would have had a great night full of laughter but I don't know where that couple is and you just want to take a break?" Troy ran his fingers through his hair, his hat discarded across the room.

"Yea, I want a break,"

My stomach sank, "Troy, I don't want a break."

"Well…I guess that is just one more thing to argue over." He picked something up and I shook my head, "No, we are not throwing everything down the drain Troy, we are not coming this far in this relationship to throw it away,"

"Throw what away Gabi?" his eyes were dead and my stomach clutched and I nodded my head as the tears started, "You know, if you want your fucking break," I picked up his clothes and I tossed them into a suitcase, I then shoved it across the room to him. "Get the fuck out then!" Troy looked at me and he tested me, I took a big breath and I looked at him, to say, dare me.

He picked his shit up and he walked out of the room. My knees gave out from underneath of me and I crumbled onto the floor. I couldn't fucking do this anymore. I picked up my cell phone and I thought about calling my dad but I didn't want him yelling at Troy and battling this for me, I thought about my mom but she would just tell my dad who would then go back to Troy. I could call Ellie but we haven't spoken since the day I walked out of her bookshop. I haven't seen or heard from Mallory in two weeks because I haven't made an effort. Becca would tell Cody.

If I begged Cody he would listen and not react.

I called his number and it rang twice and then he answered, "Gabs,"

"Hi,"

"You sound destroyed,"

I laughed as I wiped tears away, "Yea, I kind of am."

He went quiet, "Troy is on the other line," he said softly, I laughed again because I should have known better. Troy would call his best friend, the guy he basically called a brother, "Of course, I'm sorry, I'll go," I hung up without him saying another word and I laid my head down in front of me as tears fell out of my eyes. I was so confused, I was so alone, and I was broken in more ways than one.

* * *

_Friday, August 2__nd__, 2024_

_New York City, New York _

_Troy's POV_

I slid the keycard in the room and I walked in as I let my body fall onto the empty bed. The empty room.

I massaged my forehead as Gabi and I had barely said a word to each other in a week and I wasn't sure if we were ever going to recover from this. I wasn't sure there was an upside to this anymore. On the night of my 30th birthday, she wished me a happy birthday and she had flown Logan up with her dad and Alyssa. I then spent the entire day with my four-year-old while in Chicago. I then spent the evening in the bars with my teammates in Minneapolis.

It was a birthday that I wanted to put with my 19th birthday. I rolled onto my stomach as I pulled up my phone; Logan was staying in Alyssa's room for this series because we didn't want her to know that Gabi and I weren't sharing a room. I closed my eyes because I wasn't sure what happened, there was so much hope after the hospital stay and then she became so obsessive over everything and it was even worse now with us on the road.

Was I concerned and I cared? Of course. I just wasn't sure I could watch her be like this with Logan. I wasn't sure if I could do any of this anymore. My mind flashed back to the moment I told her I think we should have a break. It was like an alarm went off in her head, all of the walls came crashing down and she just shut off. She didn't say anything nice after that and she hadn't even tried. Her walls built up and she road a different bus than me and completely isolated herself.

My phone rang and I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Troy,"

Lance.

"What?"

"Cody told me you are having marriage problems?"

"Does he tell you all of my business?"

Lance laughed, "Most of the time. Are you okay?"

"Dandy,"

"Logan?"

"No idea."

"Gabi?"

"If I am having marriage problems why would I know how my wife is feeling?"

"Troy,"

"What?"

He didn't say anything back to me for a long moment, "Do you remember when Gabi schooled your guys ass on the baseball field?" I frowned at the mention of a good, distant memory, "Yes, I do," I was short with my reply hoping he would get the hint but he didn't. "I have never seen you more relaxed and happy and you guys weren't even dating yet. Troy, you guys have a connection that can not be ignored and even if you guys are so stupidly pissed at each other, you need to talk it out and just breathe for a minute and remember why you guys are doing this all. Why you fell in love."

"Lance, I wish this was your area,"

"Troy, I know you, and a lot of horrible, horrible, things have happened in the past year. You guys have been put through the twister and back and you are still breathing but you have to rescue your marriage. Things will look up but you can't be on this rocky path right now, you can't or horrible things are going to happen."

"Thanks for the advice Lance,"

"Troy, don't just shut down and not do anything to help this."

"I need to go,"

"Troy,"

"No, I need to go."

* * *

_Friday, August 9__th__, 2024_

_Kansas City, Missouri _

_Gabi's POV_

"What in the hell is this?" My voice rose above a level that I thought it could go as I slid my phone across the bar to Troy. He looked down at a picture of him and a girl, he shrugged, "I don't know, she was at the bar last night."

"You didn't come home last night!" I yelled at him, my heart was beating rapidly in my chest because this, this right here was my worst fear coming true. Troy looked up at me and laughed, "I fucking went to Josh's place to crash,"

"And have sex with some random fan?"

"What? No!"

"You are pretty defensive and well we obviously haven't been having sex," Troy groaned, "Gabi, I didn't have sex with her."

"So you kissed her?"

Troy looked up at me, "Fuck, no Gabi, I didn't do anything with her. She simple came up to me and talked to me,"

"Oh yea," I laughed, "I wonder why I even fucking asked you. Not like you are going to tell me the truth but who cares because we are on a break," Troy frowned as he looked at me, "You need to fucking get a grip on life Gabi that pictures don't print everything,"

I pulled my phone back to in front of me, "Are Gabi Bolton and Troy Bolton heading for the courtroom? He seemed pretty cozy with a blonde at the bar…" I looked up at him as tears threatened to spill and my chest ached from the pain of holding them in. He went to say something but I ignored them as I read the next tweet. "Troy Bolton danced rather closely with somebody who wasn't his wife…" I looked up at him and I shook my head.

"Fuck you." I spat, "Fuck you too!" Troy yelled, "You won't even listen to me talk for five fucking minutes without you freaking out and crying!" I looked at him and I shook my head, "You are unbelievable Troy, fucking unbelievable."

Troy shook his head, "Why are you the one trying to start shit?"

"I am not starting anything! If you remember correctly, you went to the bar last night and got cozy with a blonde!"

Troy ran his fingers through his hair and then tugged it upward to rip it out. "You know what, how about you just go back to where you came from Troy. Go back to Josh's or downstairs to one of those rooms because I do not want to see you. Maybe you are right, this marriage is over."

I blinked, surprised, and I turned and went upstairs into our room as I shut the door, my chest went up and down rapidly, causing my heart to beat in a rapid response. I buried my face into my knees and I screamed loudly into them but the noise was muffled out and then my sobs flowed from my mouth. I wrapped my arms around myself because I wanted one person to hold me and that was Troy…but the Troy who would come after me instead of stalking out of the house.

* * *

_Friday, August 16__th__, 2024_

_Detroit, Michigan _

I walked into the clubhouse because I had a job to do.

That is what I kept telling myself. I just had to do this one, one interview and then I could run upstairs. I walked quickly, quietly, over to his locker and I stood there as he was sitting down, his back to me. "Troy,"

He turned around to face me, the first time in weeks I had said his voice in a calm tone instead of one wanting to strangle him. He still gave no explanation for the girl and he still slept in a bed downstairs while I continued my twice a night checks on Logan. She was finally getting used to me poking her finger twice a night and getting shots during the day to eat.

Everything in that aspect was getting better.

"What?"

I swallowed, "I need to ask you a couple of questions," he turned around, "Have Joel or Casey do it." I bit on my lip and I nodded expecting this, "Well, it was assigned to me and our personal life is not supposed to get in the way of our work life so if you could answer a few questions,"

He turned around to face me, "You know, maybe I can finally take that no-trade clause out of my contract because I can go wherever the hell I want now. I can do whatever the hell I want now because our marriage is hanging on by a thread and I can do whatever the hell I want now,"

I flinched from his comment, "Troy, please," I begged quietly, we were getting attention from people around the clubhouse and he shook his head, "No, I don't want to deal with you right now." He grabbed his headphones and his water as he disappeared to a place that was closed off for broadcasters. I looked at Troy's locker to see his clothes hanging there and his bag. I took a step back when I stumbled into somebody.

"Hey, Gabs, are you okay?" I looked at Josh and I shrugged, "I don't know,"

"You don't know?"

My body was numb from the lack of interest, "I don't know," I answered again, Josh frowned, "Okay, well, if you need somebody to talk to…"

I vaguely nodded my head before I disappeared only to run into Troy, I bounced off of him and I looked at him, his eyes were stone again. "Get the fuck out of my way,"

"Troy, I didn't mean to, God, do you take everything personal? Do you take me stepping backwards personal? Do you take my hair down personal? Jesus Troy! Grow up; I am trying to get out of the clubhouse you humiliated me in! I am trying to get away from you and give you the thing you want which is space which is not fair for me because I am just, just trying to do my job and you want to say fuck me? Go ahead."

Troy forced his jaw around before moving along, I looked down at my wedding ring and I let a small hiccup leave my mouth.

How much longer was this going to continue before I couldn't take another step?

* * *

_Friday, August 23__rd__, 2024_

_Kansas City, Missouri_

_Troy's POV_

I stumbled through the door, a little more drunk than I expected to get tonight. I held on tightly as I went into the house, "Daddy?" I stopped frozen in my tracks while I looked up at Logan who was standing with Alyssa.

"Hi, I uhm," I hesitated because I was drunk. I skipped Kauffman stadium today and opted for a bar instead. I couldn't handle the scrutiny, I couldn't handle breathing her air, I couldn't handle it because we lived in the same house and I was suffocating.

I was suffocating with the girl who made me love something other than baseball.

"Logan, how about we go to your room and get ready for bed?" she looked at me and then looked at Alyssa, then nodded as she went running up the stairs. I stumbled down the stairs and I crashed into a bed and I closed my eyes. After another long week, I wondered where everything was going. I wondered if anything was going to fix itself because Gabi and I were only getting worse. The fights were longer and drawn out.

It had been a month and I couldn't do this anymore.

She was breaking down.

Logan was noticing.

Everything was turning into a pile of shit.

* * *

"You came back to the house drunk?" my eyes opened and I looked up to see Gabi staring at me, her eyes were fire and her hands were firmly planted on her hips. I went to say something but nothing came to my mind. I was still drunk.

"Yes," I finally managed, the word slurred off my tongue and Gabi was pissed. "Jesus Troy! We have a four-year old daughter still! We still have to show her that it isn't okay to go out and get drunk! She is living in a nightmare right now and you walk in drunk! Drunk! You don't come to the stadium and I am of course blamed. I am blamed because I just can't keep a smile on my face and I can't keep up with this anymore!"

I stood up onto my feet and I looked at her, "What are we doing Gabi?"

She looked at me and I looked at her back, "I wish I knew Troy, I wish I knew why you felt like going to get drunk was a better idea than coming home to at least spend the evening with your daughter." Gabi pulled away and started for the door. "You know if you are so unhappy Troy that you need to get drunk, let's just do it." I was afraid I was hearing her wrong, I wanted her to say it, "Do what Gabi?"

She couldn't face me because I knew she was crying she didn't want this to be over.

Maybe I didn't want this to be over.

I just didn't know what was the best option.

"A divorce," the word was bitter in the air and she gasped after it came off her lips and she bolted from the doorway. Her legs moving up the stairs and I sank down into the bed again. I rung the back of my neck with my hands and I tried to remember how to breath. I tried to remember everything that got me to this point.

I tried to remember why this was even happening.

I tried to remember happiness.

* * *

_Saturday, August 24__th__, 2024_

_Gabi's POV_

Troy, Logan, and I sat at a table as we all ate breakfast and it was dead silent. Logan looked between Troy and I and I looked at Troy. Troy kept his head down and Logan finally spoke up, "Daddy, where did you sleep last night? I cuddled with mommy,"

Troy choked on his cereal because to her, our marriage was intact and okay. Maybe we were fighting a bit more but we were okay. I didn't utter the D word last night. I didn't have a panic attack and had to have Ellie and Mallory come over to calm me down. I didn't lay awake half the night thinking of what Troy could possibly be thinking.

"I didn't feel good last night so I slept downstairs," Troy finally managed to spit out, I looked at him and then I got up from the table. "Logi, can you run upstairs and finish getting ready?" she nodded and went running up the stairs and Troy sat at the table quietly, "I'm not ready for that yet Gabi,"

I looked up at him, relived, "That would be throwing away so many perfect years with you too quickly. Let's give it time to play out and if things are still bad in the coming months then we can talk about it but I am not ready…are you?" I shook my head no as I looked down in the sick because tears blurred my eyes, tears were running down my cheeks because he wasn't ready giving me hope that our relationship wasn't over.

"How about marriage counseling?"

"No." and then he were off to do something else, because the thought of getting help for our marriage just wasn't enough yet.

* * *

The Royals had an off day so I was taking the opportunity to clean out my closet. Logan was playing with Troy this afternoon so I was taking the quiet with stride with a little music in the background. I reached up for a shoebox on the top level and I pulled it down only for it to leave my hands and hit the floor.

I expected shoes to come flying out.

No shoes came flying out.

Papers and papers came falling out. Stubs and notes.

I sank onto the floor and I realized this was the box I kept everything that Troy and I ever did with each other with. I put stuff in it over the years and I slowly forgot that I had it. I gasped quietly as I reached down for the Arizona Diamondback ticket stubs. Twelve years ago.

I placed it back into the top of the box and I went through a couple of other things. I then grabbed a piece of paper I didn't remember. I slid it open and I gasped quietly, the words on the page screaming back at me and tears started to roll down my cheeks.

_I vow to keep you happy and for you to smile all the time._

Our vows.

My heart crushed as I read them again and again. Word for word and I wondered…what happened.

* * *

After going through the rest of the box, I went down to my little room and I opened the door, the line of baseballs lining the walls. My stomach ached as I went to the last one that we had put up a couple of months ago.

Celebrating our last anniversary.

That was too long ago.

I tilted my head back as I went to find our wedding day one and I looked at it, my eyes staring at it until my tears blurred my vision to the point that I couldn't see anymore. I can't give this up. I can't give up because I know that Troy is somewhere inside of him and that Gabi is somewhere inside of me.

I just had to convince Troy that it was time to repair our marriage.

* * *

**Ouch. Rough chapter.**

**Thanks for hanging in there guys! I promise things WILL turn up!**

**Please Review!**


	17. Trust Me

**You guys have earned this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 17 – Trust Me

_Friday, August 30__th__, 2024_

I scrolled through my phone as Troy and I had been quiet between each other. Nothing had been said between us and I think that was okay. I think that was okay because I feel like we were getting ready to turn back to where we need to be.

The Royals had a month left of the season and I was hoping that our marriage could wait until then but…Troy wasn't sleeping in our room and I wasn't asking him too. It was late and I had just checked Logan's blood sugar again when I put my phone away. "Momma?" I looked up to see Logan coming into the room. "What's up sweetie?"

She crawled onto the bed and looked over to see if Troy was sleeping next to me. She frowned, "Where is daddy?" she asked, "He is sleeping downstairs," her frown deepened, she then laid down next to me and she was quiet for a while, I was pretty sure she was just thinking about something. "Are you okay?"

"I can't sleep,"

"I'm sorry,"

She snuggled into me and I was watching her when she looked up at me, "Momma, are you and daddy fighting because of my betes?" I looked at Logan alert and her eyes found mine. She had tears in them and I shook my head, "No, of course not baby girl," I sat up and I pulled her into my arms, "Logan, daddy and I are not fighting because of your diabetes,"

"You yell at each other," I battled tears, "Oh baby girl, I am so sorry, your daddy and I are just going through some stuff right now. It has nothing to do with you because your daddy and I love you so much," she wiped away her tears and I kissed her forehead, "Let's get some rest okay?"

She nodded and once we were both lying down, she drifted off to sleep after a while but my heart was broken. Her words kept repeating inside my head and everything hurt because I felt like Troy and I had failed. Failed at trying to keep Logan away from our fighting, failed as parents, failed as being a married couple.

I thought about what I could do and I knew what I should do but it was September and we had a month left of the season. I am not sure this could wait a month. I think this needed to be addressed now. I sat up and I reached for my cell phone as I sent a text message to Joel.

_I need to talk to you. What time will you be at the stadium?_

I put my phone back down and I lowered myself underneath of the covers as I stroked her hair gently. Logan was peacefully sleeping and I wanted to cry because I didn't want this life for her.

"Are you and daddy fighting because of my betes?"

The words would haunt me any time I looked at her until this was fixed. Until this was fixed, she felt like it was her fault and it was and never will be her fault.

* * *

I walked through the offices, Joel texted me at seven-thirty this morning that he would be at the stadium around eleven-thirty. I was in the stadium at eleven-thirty five as I went to his office and knocked on it. He was setting his bag down, "This must be urgent,"

My fingers ran through my hair, "I want to take that offer," Joel turned around to look at me, "I think my marriage to Troy needs to be addressed now compared to later. I don't think our marriage has a month left and my sweet four-year-old asked me if this was her fault that Troy and I were fighting. I can't do this for another month Joel,"

He sighed, "We thought your guys marriage was starting to fall apart,"

"It isn't pretty and I don't want to work for the next month and put my marriage on hold to lose the one person I have ever loved." Joel looked down and then back up at me, "I understand Gabi, it has been a very rough year for your family and I want nothing more for you to fix your marriage. Marriage and family comes before work," I nodded as he understood and I was so happy. "Our season is over so viewership is down and we are only broadcasting fifteen games in September. I am assuming you are okay without pay," I nodded my head, "Yes, Joel, I just need the time to fix my marriage with Troy."

"Work tonight and then we will replace you for the last fifteen games we are broadcasting."

I closed my eyes, "Thank you so much Joel,"

"You deserve it, you have worked very hard."

"So I'll do tonight and then I will take personal leave for a family emergency."

Joel smiled, "I would say the dream couple of baseball almost filing for divorce is a family emergency," I laughed quietly and nodded, "Yes, it is."

* * *

"Dad,"

He looked up at me but he was on the phone, I sighed impatient because I had a very limited amount of time until I needed to be at the office. "Yes, I will look over your contract but I have to go," he nodded and then said something else before hanging up the phone, "Gabriella, how may I help you?"

I frowned, "Why so formal?"

"I'm not sure, I have barely seen my daughter in a month and there are reports swirling around that Troy Bolton is filing for divorce from his wife." I raised an eyebrow, "I keep forgetting that his wife is my daughter and she has told me nothing about this!" I sighed, "He isn't filing for divorce,"

"He isn't?"

I shook my head, "I am."

My dad's head spun around to look at me and I broke into a small smile, "I'm joking," I answered, "We both, decided we aren't ready for that step yet but we do honestly need to work on our marriage. It is time because I don't think our marriage has a month left to wait out baseball season. I took the month of September off today and tomorrow, I am going to corner Troy and we are going to talk but I don't want Logan in the house. I would gladly appreciate if you took Logan,"

"I don't know I have a lot of stuff going on."

"Dad, please,"

"For how long?"

"A night or two, just let Troy and I figure this out before he is actually filing for divorce. Dad, I still love him and that will never change but we are angry at each other. We keep putting this off because of a road trip or because of Logan or because of some other ridiculous excuse that we have managed. My daughter came up and asked me if daddy and I were fighting because of her. It broke me and I can't do this anymore."

My dad looked up at me, "Yes, I'll watch Logan." He stood up and wrapped me in his arms, "Promise me you'll work this out because he is the only person for you," I laughed quietly and nodded, "We'll try dad but it is a long road back,"

"Always is."

I left my dad's house and I went home, Troy's car was gone and his mom's car took his place in the driveway. I went inside as I saw Lucille sitting on the floor with Logan. A smile spread over my lips and Logan was chatting away with Grammy Lucille.

"Hey," I said quietly, Logan looked up with a smile, "Momma! Grammy came over!"

"I see, where is daddy?"

"PT," Lucille answered, I knew and figured so I just nodded, "Alright, baby girl, you are staying with Papi tonight," Lucille looked over at me, "I can keep her for the evening," I looked at Logan, "Do you want to stay with Grammy and Grandpa?" Normally, Luke played baseball on the weekends and we didn't think about them. Logan nodded her head, "Please! I want to play with Uncle Luke," I nodded, "Okay, let me go pack you a bag,"

I walked down the hall and into Logan's room as I started to pull several sets of clothes. "That looks like more than a sleepover," I turned to see Lucille and I smiled, "Yea, if you can't keep her for two nights then I can call my dad." She shook her head, "That isn't an issue but you aren't one to give your daughter up for two nights."

"Has Troy told you anything? Everything?" Lucille looked at me confused, "I mean, a couple of months ago he claimed you guys were having problems and he said he felt like the marriage was falling apart but I haven't heard anything in the past month or so," I pulled out a t-shirt from Logan's drawer, "Things have actually gotten a lot worse Lucille," she looked at me surprised, "What?" I bit on my lower lip because I had done so well today holding myself together.

"We have actually talked about a divorce," I said, a gasp erupted from her mouth and I knew she was in shock, "But we are giving each other more time and I am pretty sure we don't have a month of time left. We don't have time to wait until the season is over to focus on our marriage, the time is now and tomorrow, tomorrow is the day that we talk and maybe it will talk more than that. Maybe it will take longer than that."

Lucille sat down next to me, "He hasn't told me anything,"

"I haven't told my parents much either. I think we are both upset over the fact that we are failing at the one thing we thought we were good at and that is loving each other. Too much has happened and it is horrible,"

"So right now you aren't?"

"No, right now, we are playing this thing by ear and hopefully we come out holding hands together."

I packed another pair of shorts and I wiped underneath my eyes, "She has school on Monday so hopefully the house is civil again for her to come home tomorrow night but if not do you think you can take her to pre-school?"

"Are you guys working?"

"I took the month of September off. I have decided that my marriage is going to come before my job. Joel was in understanding and I am hoping Troy understands and stays back from the team." Lucille nodded her head, "Gabi, how about I just take Logan off your hands for the weekend, I'll get her to school Monday morning and then you guys can pick her up, okay?"

I nodded my head, "Thank you Lucille,"

"You are more than welcome,"

* * *

"Logan is staying over at your moms house tonight," I told Troy casually in the clubhouse, he looked up at me with a squinted eyebrow, "Why?"

"Your mom wanted her for the weekend and it seemed like a good time." Troy just nodded his head after that and returned to his locker. I let out a long sigh and I looked over at Josh who was holding his daughter. Brooke.

I smiled softly because Josh and Melissa were doing a lot better and he loved being a dad. I quietly walked over and peered at little Brooke, "She is beautiful Josh," he turned to face me and he nodded a thanks, I had sort of ignored them since she had arrived after the all-star break. I was busy with Logan and the diabetes plus there was the height of Troy and I arguing. "I'm sorry that I haven't made an effort to see her sooner."

"Gabs, you have had a lot on your plate."

"I have also been a bitch,"

Josh laughed, "Melissa has been a bitch as well, I get it, we argued over it for a really long time but I think she finally understands after going through everything. I do think she does," I sighed, "We have lost touch as a group of friends and it sucks,"

Josh nodded, "You and Troy are the core of the group,"

"I'm hoping to fix that,"

"Good, we need you guys,"

"Hopefully things start to turn up soon,"

I looked at Brooke again and then walked away from the two of them. My eyes gazed into Troy's locker to see three pictures of Logan taped up. Her big smile and blue eyes making me look a bit harder. One of the pictures she was young, two or so, and she was sitting on my lap. I walked up to it and I let my fingers touch it. My eyes went to the next one of Logan just a few months ago with her hair in funky ponytails that Alyssa did.

The last was a picture of Logan with Troy, her arms were wrapped around his neck and he was smiling brightly at her. Logan was Troy's favorite thing in the world. My eyes went back to the one of Lo and I, "That is by far my favorite picture of you guys," I jumped from Troy's voice and I looked back at him, embarrassed at being caught from looking at his pictures and for invading his space.

"I'm sorry," I stuttered, Troy shook his head and adjusted his hat, "They are easy to get drawn into."

"I just don't think I have ever seen that picture of her and I."

"I took it on my phone and I just never shared it because I love it so much."

"Oh," I looked back at him and he bent into his locker to grab something, "Troy,"

"Hmm?"

I didn't say anything because I didn't want him to get mad here, "Never mind," I said softly, "I'll see you at home after the game,"

"Okay,"

* * *

I took a drink of my wine because Troy wasn't home yet and I was losing my courage. I had one plan of attack and I knew I should wait until tomorrow but I couldn't wait until tomorrow. I needed him to decide to stay home tomorrow and maybe I can get my plea out tonight.

I swirled the wine bottle around to see it was almost empty, the garage door jolted the downstairs and I looked at the door. Skip ran by quickly and hid somewhere, the downstairs door opened and his feet came hauling up the stairs. I breathed in a deep breath and I looked up at Troy entering the kitchen. His eyes held mine because I knew he went to the bar tonight with Josh, Zach, and Cody. He told me. Him telling me had to be a step in the right direction.

Yet, I was caught by surprise at his reaction to him seeing me sitting in the kitchen with a wine bottle. "Gabi, you okay?" I shook my head as tears filled my eyes. I picked up a piece of paper that was sitting in front of me and I started to read it aloud.

"I, Gabriella, vow to love you forever. I promise to be there whenever you need me and to support you in any decisions you make. I promise to keep you on your toes and for you to keep laughing. I promise to be the best wife I can be," I paused as tears started to come faster and my chest was tightening, I didn't dare look up at him because I would lose it. "And to be your best friend. I love everything we have together and after eight years I am so happy to officially be able to call you mine forever." I will love you forever Troy Bolton and I will forever cherish your heart."

"Fuck, Gabi, not tonight," he went to turn away from me, "No, Troy, just _listen." _ I begged he turned around to face me, "Now you want me to listen? You finally are asking me to listen to what you are saying?" I bit down on my lip and I looked at him, "You haven't been listening to me since the beginning of this Troy and I haven't been listening to you. That is our problem. We have stopped listening and I want you to just listen to this,"

Troy went to say something but I stopped him as I looked up at him this time. I looked at him because when I read this the other day, my heart broke in half and he just needed to hear it. "I, Troy, vow to keep you protected from all harmful tings, I promise to value all of your opinions and listen to everything you have to say, I vow to keep you happy and for you to smile all the time. I promise to wrap my arms around you when you are tired and just want to sleep when we have more traveling to do,"

I couldn't help but laugh at the last sentence as I wiped away a couple of tears. "I promise to hold you on those bad days and to keep you close to my heart. I promise to wake you up in the morning with silly kisses and laughter, I promise to take a minute out of everyday and remind you how much I love you." I looked up at Troy who had taken a couple of steps towards me at this point, his eyes were alert as he wasn't sure what he had just walked into.

My chest and throat tightened because this was the line that we had written on our wall. Troy looked at me as he was listening.

"I vow to love you beyond my years, I vow to never let you go, I vow to love you unconditionally for the rest of our lives." I looked up at Troy who had let the words roll off his tongue, I dropped the paper in front of me, "What happened to this," I asked with tears streaming down my face, "What happened to loving each other unconditionally because whatever the hell is going on isn't unconditional love,"

Troy looked at me, "Is this why you made Logan stay over at my moms house tonight? So you could ask me about our vows to each other?" his voice rose with a sense of anger because he knew that the things we had once promised were no longer a promise between us but a shattered screen of glass. "I don't want to do this Gabi, I don't need you bring up things we said to each other five years ago!"

"Yes I do Troy! I want my marriage to you to work; I want to wrap my arms around you ever night again. I want to keep you close to me but you are pushing me away Troy. We are fighting each other every step of the way and if you just don't want to try let's go file for divorce tomorrow fuck all of this tiptoeing around each other and yelling at each other for stupid bullshit, we either fucking fix it or we go to the get a divorce because I can't let this be the final memories of us," I breathed deeply as I looked at him, "You are my light spot to everyday and you are my person but if you don't want to be that anymore, then just tell me," Troy looked at me concerned, "Because I am going to figure this out or walk into a lawyers office."

"Gabi,"

I shook my head as tears were falling down my cheeks even faster now, "No, Troy, listen to me. I asked Joel for the whole month of September off because I know our marriage doesn't have a month left Troy. If we let this simmer for another month then our marriage will end in a courtroom." Troy massaged his forehead with his fingers, because he was pained, my own head hurt and I just wanted to run away but I was not going to run away from this, "I so badly want to just hide Troy, you know that is my default setting is to hide and not let my emotions out but here I am, for you, trying to make this work. I am trying to fix us and my brain is screaming at me to hide but I am here. I want this to work. I want _us _to work." He exhaled loudly and he took a deep breath "Gabi, I have,"

I jumped at the excuse that he was getting ready to throw out there because it was about to be a stupid one.

"You have rehab to do and if that is more important than me then just let me know Troy because I promise you, I will find a lawyer tomorrow. Do you know what your daughter asked me last night?" Troy shook his head and I covered my mouth because saying it aloud again was hard. Saying it out loud made my body weak and vulnerable.

"She asked if our fighting was because of her diabetes," Troy's face softened even further, "She didn't," I nodded my head as I wiped away tears, "Yea, she did, and that is when I decided we either fix our marriage or call it quits because I am not letting Logan believe this is her fault. I am not letting Logan think that we got a divorce because of her diabetes or because of anything with her. We either figure this out between us or not." Troy nodded his face, "I have had one too many beers tonight Gabi,"

I sucked in a deep breath, "Okay," I said with a nod, "How about we both sleep on this, tomorrow, we will talk. We will lock ourselves in this house until we feel like we have a solid understanding of what we want in our future," Troy slowly nodded his head, "Okay," he said with a nod, "Okay,"

* * *

_June 12__th__, 2012_

_I laughed as I laid my head on Troy's chest; we were looking up at the stars shining in the sky. My fingers danced across his chest because this was a moment where he wasn't playing. We were just looking at the stars and being content in each other's arms._

"_What are you thinking?"_

"_What do you mean?" I asked back, Troy turned to face me, "I just want to know what you are thinking," he said quietly, I smiled as I thought about it, "Us,"_

"_What about us?"_

"_Us in ten years," _

_Troy laughed, "Already planning the future only a couple months into our relationship?" I nodded my head as I sat up to look at him, "I have never been so happy in a relationship Troy. I have never wanted to be with somebody so badly before."_

_Troy eased me on top of him and he kissed my forehead, "You are a blessing," he said quietly, "I would be this random baseball obsessed man who couldn't take a five minute break to even take a drink of water." I laughed, "Now I take a drink of water to kiss on you and look at you." I laughed and I sat up, "Promise that you will always love me."_

"_That is an easy promise Brie,"_

"_Is it?"_

"_Of course because you are so easy to just love. Your spirit and your life."_

_I giggled and he pulled me in for a long kiss, "I love you Gabi,"_

"_I love you too Troy,"_

* * *

I tossed and turned all night.

All night.

I wanted to talk to Troy now.

Stirring my coffee in a circle, I took a long drink of it and I heard Troy come up the stairs. I looked up at him and he looked like he had about as successful as a night as I did. I bit down on my lip as he poured himself a cup of coffee. I breathed aloud and I looked over at him, his shoulders were tense and he seemed tired. He had on a gray Elite t-shirt with the Swings logo in the corner. A pair of blue KC Royals basketball shorts.

He turned around and his eyes held mine for several seconds and already I felt a layer of tension melt away. I already felt a wall had been broke through. Last night did help and the thought of having to break each other apart now was going to be miserable. The rebuilding of the fine glass that was once a perfect glass picture. All of the sharp edges and corners that we had to bare through and let our fingers bleed.

"How are we doing this?" he finally spoke up because I wasn't willing too. The default setting was aching inside of my chest because I just wanted to love Troy again and not go through all of this. "I was thinking we just lay it all out on the table. Whatever we are feeling and we can't just start yelling at each other about our opinions on the matter." Troy nodded his head, "Let's get the obvious ones out of the way,"

I nodded as a go-ahead, Troy took a drink of the coffee and he looked up at me, "Miscarriages and tommy john surgery," I nodded because those were the start to the problems, "Running away," his eyes grabbed me and I stiffened in my spot as I threw another out, "Not letting me in,"

The issues piled on top of each other and I looked at him because he was thinking of every fight that we have had since March and every fight that caused us to fall apart. He was thinking of the moments that hurt the most and the moments that we both wanted to burn in a fire.

"Ignoring me when I was just trying to help," I offered.

Troy groaned but didn't say anything, "Not agreeing on the diabetes front,"

Troy stopped, "Can we talk about this for a minute." I shrugged because we had to start somewhere and maybe this was a good starting point. Logan was always going to be a good starting point between the two of us because we only wanted what was best for Logan. "I know how scared you are Gabi, I know you are scared because Logan is our only child." I nodded my head because he understood, "But you need to know that she needs to live a normal life. The past month for Lo has been so different for her and she is scared. She isn't the same vibrant Logan that we love," and he didn't stop, "and I know that life will never be the same but I feel like you are constantly on top of her with needles and food and blood. I just…I know how you want to give her the best future possible but you are suffocating her."

I bit on my tongue because I wasn't suffocating her but I also understood Troy's point on the matter. I was letting all personal opinions melt away as I listened to how he was viewing things. We needed to listen to each other again. "How do we do give her more space but not suffocate her because I just want is best for her Troy. I want to keep her healthy but I also want her to be a little girl," I asked aloud, Troy sighed, "I wish I knew the perfect balance off the top of my head Gabs, I just don't. I know we have to let her travel just like we normally would. She needs to be able to play with her friends and eat all of her normal things. She can't have liquid sugar right? That is the only thing that should be off limits to her."

"Okay," I agreed quietly, "What else?"

"How about we only check her blood sugar once in the middle of the night instead of two?"

Compromise Gabi. He was willing to compromise with me and this was going to be okay.

"Can we start switching nights?"

Troy let a small smile play on his lips and he nodded, "Yea,"

"Do you think we should get the ball rolling on the insulin pump? I feel like that is the best choice to give her the most normal life possible unless you don't agree." I offered out there, Troy let a slow smile lay on his lips. "In all my downtime lately, I have been calling a few different companies and I think Medtronic is the best one." I looked at Troy surprised, "Go on,"

"I talked to Medtronic, the insulin pump company, and I called to ask them about our best options for Logan. They said they could hook her up with a pump and a sensor but I then talked to one of the guys who is diabetic in the MLB, he said that Dexcom is a sensor like Medtronic has but Dexcom syncs to our phones. We would be able to see her blood sugar readings every three minutes."

My heart ached for constant knowing.

"Troy, I didn't know you were doing so much,"

"We really haven't been talking this past month,"

I played with my wedding ring on my finger as I looked up at him, "Is there anything else that bothered you about how I handled it? You are right, I went a bit overboard but I also just didn't know how to handle the situation, I just wanted her to be safe." Troy nodded his head in an understanding we hadn't had between each other in a long time, "I think you are right that we need to remain tight control but we also have to let her be a kid. I have talked to her doctors about the pump and sensor and they are pushing orders through."

"Thank you,"

"Of course, I hate giving her shots," I smiled and I nodded my head as I knew that was going to be the only easy conversation that would pass between us. "What do you want to talk about next?" I asked softly, Troy took a deep breath as he leaned against the counter in front of me. "Let's go back to the very beginning of all of this."

"The third miscarriage,"

"Having problems getting pregnant," Troy corrected, I looked up at him and he nodded, "Gabs, every month you shut down because you couldn't get pregnant and that broke me. I hated seeing you that way and so I was hoping that I could just hopefully make it happen and it did and then it lead us to this," raw emotion flickered over Troy's face, "I still wonder what always went through your mind when you couldn't get pregnant."

"I felt like a failure at being a woman," I answered without thinking and the most honest answer came out. "I failed at feeling worthy of being a woman and I thought you hated me for it. I knew you hated not being pregnant as much as I hated not being pregnant. That is all I want Troy and it makes me so upset, when it didn't happen, every month, I just wanted to cry because there is nothing more in this world that I want than that. That is it."

Troy raised an eyebrow as I looked at him in the eye, "What? I can't believe you felt like that Gabi, I wish you would have just told me!"

Not telling. One of the many issues.

"I felt like I couldn't be a good enough wife or mother because I couldn't get pregnant. I felt horrible because this was the one thing that we both wanted so badly." My voice returned to the quiet level and Troy groaned, "If you would have just talked to me," he stopped, as he was frustrated.

"It drove us apart," Troy argued, his voice rose slightly and I looked up at him again because tears blurred my eyes, "I know what drove us apart Troy, I just wanted to do this for you and for Logan. I wanted to have more children for me."

"The world isn't about you Gabi,"

"Don't you think I know that Troy? I have a husband who will always be more famous than me. I have a daughter that everybody loves and adores. Nothing is ever about me Troy, not anymore." Troy looked at me as it started to just spill out of my mouth. "I am jealous, okay Troy? I am doing my dream job and all that people ask me about is my husband and my daughter. Nobody ever asks about me, nobody asks me how I am doing. They ask me how is Troy? How is Logan?"

Tears blurred my vision as I looked at him, "I definitely am going through a lot of shit myself and nobody asked how I was. Nobody asked how I was doing after I had my miscarriage except for my mom and dad, fuck, Troy; you barely asked how I was. I know that we were fighting but _nobody asked how I was doing and it hurt._" Troy looked pained and I took in a deep breath, "Everybody just wanted to know how Troy and Logan were doing. They wanted to know how the world of my world was but they never asked me."

Troy swallowed and he looked at me, "You are my world Gabi, you are the center of it, and I surely should have asked you, I'm sorry, I can't believe," he rung the back of his neck and I took a deep breath, "You are my world."

"I know that Troy," I wiped away tears, "I know that I used to be the center of your world but Logan is there now. I looked at that picture of Logan and you in your locker. You smile so brightly with her, you love her so much and I can't compete with that,"

"You have all of this so wrong Gabi,"

I shook my head, "If I have it so wrong Troy, tell me what is wrong with it."

"You were always my number one until you pushed me out of the picture Gabi! You started deciding you didn't need me anymore. You decided you didn't want me to help you anymore and that is what a marriage is!" His voice rose above a normal level and I took my shirt to wipe away the tears but they weren't going to stop anytime soon. "You decided that you just didn't need me anymore and look where we are? You fucking decided that I am just there for when the time is right and you just didn't need me anymore and THAT hurts."

Troy took a deep breath in and he turned to look out the window and gripped the back of his neck tightly, we were both quiet as I wiped my tears away even more because maybe he had a truth to what he was saying and that also hurt like hell. He gripped the skin tightly, his knuckles turning white. I rubbed my eyes and I looked at him, "The day I walked out of the apartment in Surprise is when I ruined things,"

Troy laughed bitterly, "Yea, you did."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Do you even remember what I told you about me walking out that night?" Troy shrugged his shoulders, "No, I don't really remember. I just remember being so fucking pissed. I remember thinking that you were running away again, you were going to your default setting of just running away when things got tough," his voice grew frustrated and I swallowed because my heart ached from the pressure.

"I wasn't running away," I argued, my voice rising, "I was not running away."

"You were too!"

* * *

_June 16__th__, 2013_

_I rocked back and forth as I sat on a bed, tears were rolling down my cheeks because I can't believe I had just did that. I can't believe I broke up with the only boy I had ever loved. Troy Bolton was the love of my life and I was running away. _

_I was running away from things that were becoming too difficult. I was returning to the old Gabi Montez where I ran away from the things that scared me most._

"_Gabi," my mom knocked on the door and I ignored her. I looked out the window because I was leaving soon. I was leaving to go hole up in New York where Troy Bolton couldn't find me. I was going somewhere to hide._

"_Gabi, you can't runaway from this,"_

"_I have to runaway, I can't face Troy,"_

"_Why? Sweetie,"_

"_Mom, I can't be here. If I see him then every choice I made will be undone!"_

"_Maybe your choices are wrong Gabi,"_

"_And maybe they aren't,"_

_My eyes tested hers and she ran her fingers through her hair, "I thought we raised you better than this Gabriella, you just can't runaway from your problems."_

* * *

I massaged my temple while Troy sat at the table; we hadn't gotten much further since he had accused me of running away. I breathed, "I went home Troy because I saw you just break in half when we didn't hear a heartbeat. I saw you fall apart in front of my eyes and I knew I was going to fall apart because after trying for so long to get pregnant and then to lose it…" I didn't say anything more as I rubbed my arms.

"You wouldn't be able to focus on baseball if I was down there. You wouldn't be able to focus on your career if you were worried about me,"

"You never understand Gabi! I am ALWAYS, ALWAYS worried about you and when you go running off miles and miles away from me, I worry even more! I worry so horribly when you are away from and do you want to take one damn wild guess why?"

I groaned as I ran my fingers through my hair, as I just wanted to rip them all out, "Troy, I will never in my life go for a bottle of pills again and to just clarify things I was never going to harm myself anyways. I had no intentions on killing myself, I needed fucking sleep that night, my friend had just died, and anytime I fell asleep all that I saw was the accident, you know all of this information and I don't understand why you don't understand," Troy looked at me with doubt, "Gabi, I have never seen you so physically upset, I have never heard you so physically upset."

"Troy," I stopped him, "That is not one of the issues,"

"What if it is? Maybe I just can't trust you with horrible things because the pain of losing you will be the worst pain in my entire life." I looked at him and I took a big breath, "Troy, I hate seeing you upset. I hate seeing you break apart and I know when I fall apart it just gets worse. I failed you as a wife and a mother and I didn't want you to see the pain of me losing everything that I ever wanted." Troy massaged his temples, "When you walked out the door, I almost followed you, I almost did it Gabi but I knew if I did you would be so angry at me but I only became angry at myself for not doing it."

"Troy, I didn't want you,"

"WHY?" his outburst caused me to jump out of my skin and I looked at him, "Why didn't you want me because God Gabi, I only wanted you." I bit down on my lip, "Because quite possibly, I wouldn't have made it through that week if I had to see you give me those eyes of complete brokenness, I wouldn't be able to handle it if I looked at you looking at me helplessly trying to figure out how to help me because there was no helping me. My mom couldn't help me. My dad couldn't help me. Nobody could help me Troy and that pissed me off because I did actually want your help but I needed to do it on my own. I needed to figure it out on my own because at that point, I was lost and confused on the life that I was given."

Troy rubbed his hands over the table, "You don't know that, I could have helped you if you would have let me try."

"I do know that Troy, we were both broken and I came back within two weeks. I just needed a moment to let myself go without you freaking out. I know that you are scared that I will just go look for a bottle of pills and end it all again but I'm not. I won't." I answered, "I have Logan who I couldn't just leave without a mother. I have a husband who once adored me and I can't leave either of those things." Troy looked up at me, "If something happened to you right now, I would never be the same person," Troy said quietly, "You have my heart in this tight hold and if you just disappeared from it, I don't think I would survive."

I took in a deep breath of air and I looked at the ceiling, "I am so sorry that I left Troy, I truly am but the minutes that I got to let myself breath. I also got to have my mom comfort me, a person who has been through it before. She helped me the best when it felt like nothing could be helped, like never before and to come to an understand of why it was all happening but I do understand why you are so frustrated."

"I just hate that you don't come to me anymore," his voice was so quiet that I barely heard because his voice was very strained.

"Go to you?"

"Your last miscarriage, you didn't come to me either. You went back to your mom and the first two times you wanted me. I was the one you wanted and then I suddenly wasn't the one you wanted any longer and that hurt more than anything," his eyes found mine and I saw the pain behind his eyes, the pain of losing the one thing that he had. "You deciding that you wanted to go somewhere else hurt me more than anything because I felt like I had lost your trust."

"The second wasn't fair, we were fighting and you still have my trust, I just figured that maybe I could save you from the pain of everything. I could save you from the pain of losing children, the pain of watching the person you love the most lose the biggest dream that she imagined," Troy sighed and he played with his hands.

"I still wanted you to come to me. I still wanted you to come and talk to me about it. Why didn't you tell me again?" I looked at him as he referenced the fourth miscarriage and I let a deep breath off my chest, "Troy," he looked at me and I looked back at him, his face was pained and I looked down at my hands.

"I found out I was pregnant and I wanted everything to change for us. I wanted us to have another baby and then maybe we would start getting along better because we were fighting because I couldn't have a baby and I know you blame me for a lot of this, and I blame myself," Troy's eyes held mine and I felt tears again, my throat closed but I kept talking because I just needed to tell him this. "Once I found out I was pregnant, I went to get it confirmed and we were for sure pregnant."

"From that one night?" I nodded my head and wiped away the tears, "I told nobody but Ellie because I just needed to say it aloud. I hoped that I could do it like Logan, I could just keep it a secret and then everything would be okay, we would have another baby and you would be happy again. You would stop blaming me,"

"I never blamed you,"

"Troy," my voice was pained, "Don't even lie about it, I know you hated me because I couldn't have another kid,"

"I never hated you," his voice was stronger, "maybe I was frustrated but I never hated you. I can't hate you because of something your body doesn't want. You don't control that. I hate when you lie to me, I hate when you keep secrets from me, I hate when you don't let me in."

"You did the same exact thing to me Troy!"

"My tommy john surgery was different!"

"How?"

His eyes tested me and he got up, "I need a break." He breathed, "I just need a break,"

* * *

_May 1__st__, 2014_

"_Gabi, please, just tell me why you are upset!" _

_I listened to Troy plea over the phone and I didn't answer. I didn't have an answer. _

"_Gabi," _

"_I'm fine,"_

"_You are lying!"_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Another lie. Gabi, how are we supposed to make this relationship work if you won't tell me what is going on?"_

_He was right._

_He was always right._

_I bit on my lip and I worked it back and forth for a long time. "Troy,"_

"_Gabs, if you don't want this to work then just tell me! If you don't want us to work then tell me! I don't want to sit here on the phone and listen to you keep things that are bothering you from me! I know they are bothering you, I know you are upset and if I just knew what was bothering I could help fix it but I wish I could read minds Gabi and hell…sometimes I can read minds but your mind is a block. You are just there and I wish I could read your mind to make all of this better,"_

_I covered my mouth and I bit down hard on my lip, "I miss you okay? I miss the hell out of you and I feel like if I tell you then you are going to feel bad. I feel like if I tell you then you'll quit baseball and I don't want you to quit baseball Troy,"_

"_Gabs…"_

_It was sad that the thing that was bothering me was how much I missed him. "I'm sorry, it's stupid,"_

"_Nothing with you is stupid,"_

"_Stop being cheesy,"_

"_Then stop hiding things from me," he said with a laugh, "Gabi, I want nothing more than for us to be together and happy. I want nothing more than for us to be honest with each other because I love you."_

_I groaned, "I love you and miss you,"_

"_You sound better,"_

"_Thanks," I grumbled, "I still miss you,"_

"_Soon baby girl, soon,"_

* * *

"What do you think would have happened to us if I let you not sign that paper?" Troy's eyes turned towards me with a questioning look in his eyes, he had just come back from wherever he was for his hour break from this and honestly I was ready for one too. I went to lie on my bed for a while and I thought about everything and anything.

"What do you mean?"

"If I told you that it was either me or baseball…and you chose me at eighteen, what do you think our relationship would be like?" Troy narrowed his eyes, "I feel like this is a set up." He answered; I shook my head, "Not a set up, just a question,"

He sighed, "Well, I honestly believe that we would be together like we are now."

"Really? I mean after everything with the tommy john surgery? You hate not being on the field. You hate not being able to throw a ball and do what you love the most so you honestly believe you wouldn't hate me for making you give up the thing you loved the most?"

Troy thought about it for a couple of minutes when he reached in the fridge for a beer, it was barely two in the afternoon. "Troy, really?"

"Gabi, if this is our entire day, I really am going to need some liquid encouragement."

"Is it that bad?"

"Gabi, it is a lot of bullshit."

I rubbed my temples with my fingers and I looked at him, "Then at least fucking give me one," Troy rose an eyebrow and looked at me, he then nodded as he gave me his open one and then got on out for himself. "I think maybe I would have had an issue after a while," Troy told me, his honesty coming out, "but then I would have realized that I have you and I need nothing more than that. I still think that," I let my eyes find his.

"Really?"

"Gabi, I don't want this to end between us,"

"I don't want this to end between us either,"

"I'm glad we feel the same on that part but how come I still feel like there is a wall blocking us from each other?" I sighed because I knew what Troy meant, there was something holding the both of us back from each other.

"Maybe we are both scared that this won't change anything," Troy looked at me and he sighed, "I know we have talked about a lot of different things but I mean you still don't tell me half of the shit that bothers you, you still feel like I am going to just give things up for you, I feel like you are scared of me,"

I shook my head, "I just don't remember what we used to be."

"We used to be the couple every couple was jealous of,"

"Gabs, this has happened a lot in our time in a relationship."

"Are you blaming me?"

"I am blaming both of us,"

I raised an eyebrow at him and he nodded, "You are right, I do suffocate you a lot and I do that because I love you. I love you a lot and I know I haven't said that enough lately, I know I haven't said it at all in the past months but here I am saying it now, I love you and that doesn't change anything. Fighting or not fighting, that doesn't change." My eyes looked at him and he nodded, "I do push you a lot and I don't give you space and that will change but I also want you to start talking to me. I just want you to talk to me."

I nodded my head, "Okay, about what,"

"Everything Gabi,"

I nodded my head, "The stupid things and the big things. I just want to hear your opinion on everything. I know I have told you this before and I will let you start coming to me now when you are ready vs. getting in the way in the beginning. You take a while to process things,"

I nodded my head and I let my thumbs run down the beer bottle, "If I get pregnant, I'll tell you before I am eleven weeks pregnant." Troy laughed, his first genuine laugh to me in weeks. "How about at least a week after you find out." I smiled while he leaned against the counter across from me. "A week?"

"Gives you time to wrap your head around it," I smiled and I reached over and I touched his hand, "I love you too Troy," his eyes looked up at me, "I know just talking isn't going to fix everything, we have to actually apply all of these things we have talked about."

Troy sighed, "I guess it is my turn,"

* * *

_May 20__th__, 2015_

_Troy's POV_

_I smiled at my locker while I turned around to face Gordon's locker, he threw a paper at me and I shook my head as I threw it in the trash. "Bolton," I looked up at the clubhouse manager and I nodded because I apparently had a visitor. I stood up and I walked over to the exit and I looked around but I didn't see anybody._

"_Looking for me?" her arms wrapped around my waist and I laughed, "Brie," I breathed, I turned around and she looked at me with a big smile. "What in the world are you doing here?" I picked her up and I pressed her tightly against me. _

"_I heard a rumor that you were on the DL…" she said softly, I sighed, "It is nothing major,"_

"_You are injured,"_

"_I'll only miss two starts, I'm fine."_

_She pulled at my hand that was wrapped tightly and she looked at it, "I had to make sure my big bad fiancé was okay," I smiled at her and I let my fingers sweep underneath of her eyes, "I have you right? Why in the world do I need baseball too?"_

"_Because Troy Bolton, you are only half Troy when you don't play baseball." I smiled at her words and I kissed her forehead gently, "I am so happy that you are here."_

"_I am happy that I am here."_

* * *

Gabi's POV

Troy took another drink of his beer, "When I got hurt, it really did hurt, my elbow didn't hurt but my insides hurt. Everything about me ached and I knew that you were hurting from everything still. I was angry, I was angry that I couldn't help this team this year, I was angry that I could be apart of this great organization and that I was letting my team down. I was pissed off."

I nodded as I listened to him. It was my turn to listen and his turn to explain what he was feeling. "Maybe I can understand where you are coming from because I felt like a failure and that I had let my team down. I felt like I had let you and Logan down because that is my one and only job. That is the only thing I am good at, I can't go and get a job in the real world and make the amount of money that I do now and I feel like I was letting you down,"

"Troy, I make a good salary,"

"But I am supposed to take care of you! That is my job is to take care of you and Logan and I know that if something happened that you could carry this family but I don't want that for you. If you ever felt like you wanted to quit and be with Logan and just enjoy life then I want you to be able to do that and maybe that is why I would have regretted not signing that contract because I imagine the richest of lives for you. I imagine you doing nothing but what you ever want in this world," he breathed in deeply as he looked at me, "You are my queen Gabi, I want nothing but the best for you and for us so me not contributing to the team…to us…" he let it drag out as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Troy, I would absolutely hate not working. You know I don't like to sit and do nothing." I told him, he shook his head because this wasn't the point to the conversation.

"Of course and I never want you to change. I just want that option for you and even though I still got paid, I felt like a cheater, that I cheated the Royals out of money." Troy sighed, "I don't know, I was just angry and I never wanted to get hurt. I hate being on the DL and you know that, I just felt like a complete and utter failure," he stopped and looked at me, "and look at the team? They fell apart without a leader, I may still be there but I am not a leader when I can't lead on the field."

"I'm sorry," I told him honestly, he shrugged his shoulders, "I just wish everything was different this year. I wish I could have taken care of my elbow sooner because I told you in that past September that it was bothering me and if I would have let them take an MRI then, maybe I could have gotten the surgery done in October and been that much closer to coming back." He rubbed his eyes; "I wish I would have done everything with you differently,"

I stopped him, "Troy, we can't wish that we would have done things differently because they happened. It's over." I told him, "We can't dwell on the past and maybe this makes our marriage stronger or maybe it breaks us all together."

His fingers went to play with his own wedding ring and he looked down at it, "I feel like an ass Gabi, I have been an ass."

"We have both made our share of mistakes,"

"You were hurting a lot," Troy commented back, I looked at Troy and I knew our day was drawing to a close because it had just been a very long day. "We can call it quits for the night," I said to him quietly, he looked at me with surprise but he nodded because it had been a long day. We had been talking for hours and it felt really, really, good. My chest and shoulders felt lighter and I felt like I could breathe more.

My eyes lingered on Troy, "Will you sleep back in our room tonight?" Troy looked at me surprised, "I mean, if it is too soon then it is too soon and if you want a night but Troy…I don't want something to happen. I feel like we are at this awkward stage of a romance novel where we know we love each other but if we touch each other things will just fall apart again. If we have a civil conversation then where does it go?"

Troy seemed to agree and his eyes lifted to mine, a small smile came over his lips and he looked at me, "Do you trust me?" I turned my head and I looked at him, "Yes…" I said quietly, "I trust you."

"Good," he answered, he then turned around and began to walk out but stopped and turned to face me. "My answer to your question is no, I will not sleep upstairs but have a bag packed for Monday. I'll call the Royals and work things out." I frowned deeply at him, "Where are we going?" I asked him, he laughed, "You trust me remember?"

I slowly just nodded my head, "Do I need to pack Lo a bag?"

He paused to think about it and then he shook his head, "No," he answered, "Are you going to be okay without being by her side for a week or two?" I frowned even deeper, "Troy Bolton, what is up your sleeve?"

"Are you going to be okay with that?" he ignored my question and I finally just nodded my head, "Yes, okay, but a hint?"

"You trust me Gabi,"

"I trust you Troy,"

He then disappeared down the stairs and into the basement as I slouched against the wall. I was so exhausted that all I wanted to do was sleep…for hours.

* * *

Troy's POV

When I got to the room I had been sleeping in my blood was running faster and my heart was beating loudly because of everything that had happened today. Everything we had needed to do for a long ass time and it just all came out.

Honesty.

Listening.

She shed a good amount of tears today and I felt helpless looking at her. She was broken and tired but I wanted nothing more than to just hold her. Rejecting her offer to go back to my bed was difficult but I did have something up my sleeve. Maybe we never fell out of love but we need to remember why we were in love in the first place.

I exhaled loudly to try and get my body to calm down but everything was moving faster and I hadn't felt this way in months. Gabi and pitching were the only two things that could make me feel this way. I hadn't had much of either since March.

Picking up my phone, I scrolled through some pictures and I smiled at a couple of them. I went all the way back to January when things were okay, normal. Gabi was smiling with Logan as they played in the sand on vacation. Hawaii.

Gabi's brown eyes so large and beautiful.

I relaxed and I looked up at the ceiling because today was exhausting but we also needed this day. We both needed this day.

* * *

_December 21__st__, 2016_

_Gabi's POV_

_Troy and I strolled around our spot, as we were looking for random things and just having fun with each other. I smiled when Troy picked up a stone and threw it off the ledge. I bit my lip while Troy finally turned around to face me, "What are you thinking silly?"_

_I shrugged and Troy came over, his arms looped around my neck and he kissed my forehead. The sun was setting over the hills when Troy pulled me back against him, his heart beating calmly underneath of his skin and the heat of his skin keeping me warm on a chilly day._

"_Troy?"_

"_Yea," _

_I let my finger run over the top of his hand, drawing a pattern that I didn't even recognize. "Promise me…when things get hard we come back here to remember the simple things in life."_

"_Yea? What simple things?" Troy asked me, I held onto his arms a little tighter and I breathed deeply, "The air, the sun, the mountains, everything. I just want to remember that life can suck and we can fight but you and me here…we are on top of the world. We are invincible." Troy kissed the top of my head, "I'll remember that Gabi,"_

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise when the things get hard we can come back here to remember the simple things in life." He paused because I knew he was going to add something else, "and the most simple thing in this world is my love for you."_

* * *

**Happy WEDNESDAY! I know…a random day to update but I figured you guys have been put through enough already and you deserved it! I do understand in the reviews where it was getting monotoned throughout the whole thing but it was mostly to drag it out because of the plans I have in the story that are still to come.**

**Also – can't help myself. This won't be the last story like some have mentioned. You guys rock still and I still have an idea for this story that can't be ignored in my head (I'm also addicted to these characters) **

**Hopefully you'll get an update Sunday, I am almost done writing that chapter so that is going good! Rescue will be updated Sunday as well. (Sorry…no double update!)**

**Tell me what you think! **

**Please Review! **


	18. Love Story

Chapter 18 – Love Story

_Sunday, September 1__st__, 2024_

Logan giggled at the table while Troy smiled while helping put a puzzle piece together. I took a sip of my coffee because Troy and I had not been avoiding each other but we weren't seeking each other out. After our talk on Friday, we were smiling at each other and the cold gray of his eyes were gone. We talked a little bit longer on Saturday about the remaining things that just needed to be said. I felt a lot better with our relationship and almost confident that this wouldn't even get a whiff of trouble.

It just seemed off that everything could turn around after two days. It made me feel uneasy but I was proceeding with caution carefully but Troy seemed to let a lot of his anger out.

Logan laughed even louder and I turned my attention back to the two of them. She stood up and went to stand closer to Troy. Troy went to grab her this morning from his mom's house. She had a bunch of fun with Emily who had come home from college and also Luke who didn't have any baseball this weekend as his season was winding down. I told Troy yesterday another problem was…we were avoiding our friends, our families, during our fights and they keep us together as well.

After we get back from wherever the hell we are going we have already two family dinners and a friend dinner scheduled on the calendar. It is time to get our life back and under control.

I had no clue where we were going tomorrow morning but Logan was prepared to stay a week with my dad and a week with his mom. We were going to be gone for two weeks. Troy had coordinated with his PT about what exercises that need to be done while he was gone to stay on the path he was destined on. The Royals were okay with him not being in the dugout for a couple of weeks and since he couldn't play it was just okay.

Everything had been worked out and all I had to do was pack a bag. My eyes lingered on Troy and he looked up at me, "Hey, I think that we are going to leave around nine tonight," I raised my eyebrow at him, "Our flight leaves tonight?"

Troy laughed, "Sorry babe, we are driving." I frowned and he smiled at me, "Don't worry, we are going to leave and then you are going to sleep on the way there. It's a surprise." I frowned, "You are quickly losing my trust," Troy laughed, "Gabi, it is a surprise."

"Why?"

"Because, it just is." I shook my head and I went back to preparing everything for Logan. I thought we were leaving in the morning but we definitely were leaving tonight now. I sighed as I finished getting everything together and I packed the bags tightly with clothes. Once I finished Logan's I looked around the room as I sat back on my feet. My eyes glanced around her gray and pink room that had never changed.

The pink curtains on the walls and the white rocking chair in the corner. Everything was the same because we never gave her the chance to change it if she wanted too. I stood up when I turned to see Troy, "Hey," I said quietly, "You okay?"

"We always said this would be the next child's room and we would move Logan downstairs or something but here she is…four years later." Troy slowly nodded his head, "Does this bug you everyday?" I shook my head, "No, I was just done packing and I looked at the room. I don't know, I always thought about the children we would put in here and we have only put one,"

Troy nodded as he listened, "Hopefully one day we can put at least another but maybe now isn't the time," I looked at him and he sighed, "I guess I have another thing to confess," my eyes found his and he sighed, "I was angry that you had a miscarriage, I was angry because you are right, I do want another kid and that isn't fair to you. It isn't your fault and I should have never taken my anger out on you because of that. I was mostly angry with life."

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Troy, I was angry too. I was angry at myself,"

"You shouldn't have been."

I shrugged and rubbed my arms, he came over and rubbed my arm, "It isn't your fault and it never has been, I don't want you thinking that," he looked down at me and I felt like he was going to kiss me but he didn't. He eased away and he smiled, "Once you are packed, throw everything into my truck, okay?" I nodded and he disappeared.

Damn.

* * *

Troy's POV

My eyes went over to Gabi as she was slumped over in the seat next to me passed out. Her eyes tightly closed and soft snores produced from her mouth. I didn't ever want to talk about what had happened between us and I tried to stop it but then she broke out our vows that we had written each other.

And it broke me.

I felt awful listening to the things that I had said to her and that I had ignored during the recent years of marriage. I then listened to her and she listened to me and then I had a memory, a flashback to something she had once said to me. I was going to remember why we fell in love with her. I was going to remind her that we do love each other.

I had tried to keep us separate from each other and as little as possible touching since we had the talk. Most of everything we had talked about had made sense, I had little anger leftover and I just wanted our lives to go back to normal. I didn't want a divorce from her and I didn't want to let her go. In all of our fights, I never wanted that from her but we lost our ways.

Earlier today when she was in Logan's room, I remembered that she was sad. She is sad because she wants another baby as much as me. I forget that she is still broken on the inside and I felt awful. I couldn't wait for us to be there in the morning. My eyes glanced to see it was a little after midnight with a long way to go. I figured I could get there faster by driving at night and then she couldn't guess all night about where we were going.

I leaned back into the drivers seat and let the car take over. I reached over and let my hand rest on her knee as she slept. It seemed strange that everything melted away so easily but I loved her and once we actually finally talked, it made it feels like we had a chance at us again. If we would have just listened to each other in the moment then we would have been okay but the way everything fell on top of each other several different times made it difficult.

If she wouldn't have read the vows…we wouldn't be here right now.

But she found the damn vows that we wrote each other. I just wanted everything about this past nine to ten months to be forgotten about. The first miscarriage, the running away, the screaming and yelling about running away, tommy john surgery, ignoring her when she was trying to help, the start of the season just bitter with each other, stupid fights that we had for no reason, and another pregnancy that was hidden followed by another miscarriage. Anger. Hatred. Logan's diabetes. Arguing over that.

It was endless and I wish we could just wipe it all from our memories.

I wanted Gabi back.

I was going to get her back and she was going to love it. She was going to love it because she was the one who told me this…just too long ago.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I woke up to Troy singing a song on the radio, the sun was up in the sky and I squinted my eyes as it rolled into the car. When I fell asleep, it was dark out and now it was light out. I gingerly sat up and Troy glanced over at me and turned down the radio.

"Too late, I already heard your awful voice." Troy laughed, "It is not awful,"

"I am pretty sure Logan has told you it was awful," Troy smiled, "So what if she did?"

"She tells the truth," Troy laughed again and he pointed down at a Starbucks cup. "Oh hell, bless you." I picked it up and I took a drink of it, as it was exactly what I wanted. "Where are we?"

"About thirty minutes out," Troy said, I eyed him and I tried to find my surroundings, I smiled, "I know where we are," Troy smiled as he glanced over, "Yea?" I nodded my head, "We are going home," Troy laughed with a nod, "Yea, and we are. We are going to stay at my parent's place and I am going to make us remember why we fell in love."

"Troy…" I said looking at him, "Gabs, I know this past year has been a bitch, everything has sucked and I want to do this over. I want to try again and I want to fall in love with you all over again." I took in a deep breath, "So I am saying from here on out, our past is in the past. We did stupid shit, we made fucking mistakes, and we paid for them. We did. Now, now we start over and put our future in front us and remember why we got married and why we had a child together."

My eyes looked over at him with tears welling underneath, "Why are you making me cry so early in the morning?" Troy laughed quietly, "I'm sorry, is this okay?" I looked at Troy and I laughed aloud, "Yes, this is okay, God, Troy, you just reminded me why I married you even though we just fought for the past eight months," Troy smiled, "A lot of quiet nights,"

"I know this is an awful question but it is an honest question, I don't remember the last time we had sex Troy," Troy bit on his lip and he tilted his head back, "Unfortunately, I do know," I raised an eyebrow because I guess it was very man like to remember he had sex.

"It would have been end of May," he said looking over at me; I frowned deeply because I felt like it was way before that but maybe it wasn't. "Yea, it has been that long. Promise me," I sighed and I looked out the window as the rest of the drive was quiet while I finished my Starbucks drink, Troy pulled into the town and he drove around until I realized where he was going. My inside jumped with excitement and I couldn't wait.

He eased up the mountains, "When in the hell was the last time we were here?"

"We were here in 2018, that was the last time we were here together. We came that one Thanksgiving afternoon together." I smiled as Troy eased his car into the spot and I quickly opened the door. I breathed in the fresh air and my legs landed fully underneath of me. My eyes looked at the area around me and I couldn't help but smile at everything. I couldn't help but look out and see everything that I once saw as a young kid.

Troy came over and wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me back gently against him. "We were here in December once, you were still in college, and we came up here and we stood just like this," Troy said quietly into my ear, "and you made me promise," I cut him off though, "I made you promise that if life ever got rough to take me back here and remind me of the simple things." Troy smiled and nodded, "So here I am Gabi, bring you back here and reminding you of the simple things,"

We were both quiet for a little bit and I looked back at Troy, "I know that we said we were putting our future in front or whatever but I need to know something Troy," he nodded when I turned around to face him, "That night when you didn't come home and I accused you the next morning of cheating…" I paused because the words were hard, "You didn't have sex with that blonde right? You didn't go home with her?" he tried to speak but I kept going, "Because that is my biggest fear Troy and I at least want you to be honest with me, I at least just want to know," Troy put his hands on my cheeks, "Brie, I danced with her and she did indeed try to kiss me but I told her to fuck off."

I was crying and Troy wiped away my tears, "I know how much me cheating on you or even looking at another girl scares you and yea, I would think that was our lowest point. Our worst fight between us but I didn't touch her. I did go back to Josh's place,"

"I know that, I asked him," I told him, "but you still could have had sex with her or something,"

"I did not. Believe me, it has been since May since I had sex with anybody because Gabs, even when we are fighting, I still only want you. I was pissed at you that night but I looked at her and thought she isn't Gabi." He let out a small laugh, "I was fucking pissed that day because maybe the thought crossed my mind but then so did you, you came into my head and I know that nothing will ever be as good as you are and that if I cheated on you, any hope of keeping my marriage was off the table, I still wanted you even on the worst days." I smiled and wiped away tears because I just wanted us to remain okay, I wanted this to be over.

"Promise?"

"I promise Brie,"

He leaned down and kissed me softly, and I wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him down closer to me. He breathed against me and his lips parted slightly, his hands lowering to my sides and he kissed on me softly. "I love you Brie,"

"I miss you calling me Brie,"

"I miss telling you I love you,"

Melting into his arms, he squeezed me tightly against him. Once he let go, he walked over to the tree as he easily climbed up and let his fingers scratch on the bark. He smiled, "It's still here," I crossed my arms over my chest as I moved over to look up to see the carving. "Troy, nobody comes here but us." He smiled, "I know but you never know if a bird or something took it apart," he climbed down from the tree as I turned to look over the horizon.

"I forget how beautiful it is here," Troy eased back into the spot next to me and his eyes surveyed the area as well, "I have forgotten a lot of things." I looked at him and he sighed as he went over to the bed of his truck because he was tired from driving all night. He opened it and crawled up top, I followed him and his eyes flickered over to me. A wondering question popping into his head. "Do you want to go back to the house?" I asked him, "I figured you could probably use some sleep,"

Troy rubbed his eyes just thinking about it but he shrugged his shoulder, "If you want too,"

I laughed, "No, you need sleep."

* * *

I picked up the old Bolton house that they had let people rent throughout the years to just earn some money on it and upkeep it. I went around to make sure it was all tidy the place up while Troy caught up on the sleep he missed while driving through the night.

I had completely forgotten about the memory until we were standing there and he started the conversation. Another reminder of why I loved him and why it was too hard to just throw all of our marriage away. I went up the stairs and I walked into Troy's room, as he was turned onto his stomach but awake. I walked into the room and I sat on the bed, "Hey," he said quietly, I lay down next to him, "Do you think we can do this Troy?"

He looked over at me, "Do what?"

"Do you think that we can easily just fix all of this?" Troy found my hand, "Brie, we are twenty steps closer to fixing this than we were a week ago."

"I'm just scared that once we fall into a routine again, a normal life, that this will just be a dream."

He sat up, "I am willing to work on this if you are,"

"Then can we please just see a marriage counselor," I sat up to look at him, I was going to test him because I know that we may have said a lot and done a lot but maybe we just needed a little bit of extra help. "Gabi, I think we have it under control, I feel like if we get a marriage counselor then we are on a doomed path."

"Not really," I advised, "Josh and Melissa did marriage counseling right? They are a lot better now and we don't have to do it forever, just a couple of sessions to have another person listen to us. We have done the hard part about admitting everything that we have felt but now it is time to just focus on how to make our relationship stronger."

Troy bit on his lip and then nodded his head, "Okay, fine, but not for long and discreetly,"

"There is nothing to be ashamed of Troy,"

He smiled and he tugged my hand a little bit, "Come here," he grabbed me and he placed me on his lap. I smiled and pressed my face onto his shoulder as I breathed in Troy. His warm scent that invited me in, "So I have dinner already picked out," he said while rubbing the side of my arm, "and then I thought some wine under the stars,"

"Can we stay out there tonight?" Troy raised an eyebrow and he nodded, "Yea,"

"Good, should I look good for dinner?"

"A t-shirt and shorts will do…" I smiled and nodded, I reached up to let my fingers roll through his hair and he smiled, "Can you tell me what you found with our vows," Troy asked, I sighed as I settled in close to him. "I found just about anything from our years of dating and up until like Logan's first birthday." I told him with a sigh, "I found the Arizona Diamondback tickets and the Colorado Rockies ticket. I found a receipt from the ice cream you bought me in New York that you didn't forget about."

"Wedding cake," he said simply, his chin resting on my shoulder, I smiled, "Yes," I answered, "I haven't had that place in a couple of years,"

"Next year in New York, we will go." I smiled at him and I took his hand in mine, "I found a bunch of movie stubs that we actually made out in and receipts from pointless things. I don't know, I found a lot of things." Troy smiled and he leaned forward to kiss me. His lips were so soft and I felt the magic stir inside of me again. I gripped onto his shoulders tightly as I pulled him into a deeper kiss.

Troy pulled away laughing, "Now this…brings back memories."

* * *

_August 2012_

_Gabi's POV_

"_Shh…" Troy hissed I couldn't stop the laughter from coming out of my mouth as we stumbled up his stairs. I grinned as I grabbed his hand and I pulled him into a deep kiss. He stopped as his fingers wrapped around my waist to ease me into him. "Fuck," he stirred; he pushed into his bedroom and eased the door closed quietly._

_I waited for him to lock it and then he turned around to press me back against the wall. His lips pressed into mine and I groaned against his lips as he pulled me to the bed. He sat down and pulled me into his lap until my lips were back on top of his. His fingers reached up the back of my shirt and I pressed against him. His hard pressed against me and I reached into his elastic shorts and he grabbed my wrist. "Brie," he growled, Troy looked at me with warning. _

"_This isn't fair, we have barely had sex since your birthday," _

_Troy laughed, "We haven't had sex since my birthday," he said, his eyes holding mine, "Should we test how quiet we can be?" I questioned, my lips going back to his and he struggled against me, "Brie," I looked at him and I batted my eyes at him while his fingers slipped inside my shirt and he quickly tossed it to the floor. We then heard a door open, Troy's eyes went wide and he quickly reached over for the shirt he just tossed off. I quickly slipped it back on over my head and Troy got up to unlock his door and then crashed back into the bed next to me. _

_I pulled the blankets up around us and we both automatically took the position of sleeping. His door cracked open and I pressed my face into his chest. The door then shut moments later, Troy and I stayed quiet for five more minutes until we both busted out laughing. I smiled as he ran his fingers down my arm, "Fuck, Gabs,"_

"_That was a good adrenaline rush,"_

_Troy laughed as he twisted over and he kissed me softly, "Maybe we should stick to sleeping," _

"_Please, soon," I begged, Troy pushed my hair back, "Of course,"_

* * *

Troy drove the car down the street, "Troy, c'mon, the pizza place?" he laughed, "Gabs! That is where we met, we have to take that on our remembrance of why we got married," I shook my head and Troy smiled as he pulled into the parking lot restaurant.

He put the car into park as we both got out, I followed him around and he reached for my hand with a smile on his face. "So many good things happened here," he whispered, "Like what?" I asked him with a laugh, Troy grinned as he pulled open the door, "Let's see, I won the little league MVP here when I was eight, I beat some tool at ping pong when I was twelve, and I then found out about Luke here, and finally…I met my wife here." His eyes looked at me, "And that was the best of all of them,"

I felt my cheeks blush and Troy smiled as he held up two fingers. The waitress nodded and I thought back to all of the times Cody seated me and took my order. I took a picture of the hostess stand and I quickly sent a picture to Cody.

_Bring back any memories?_

Troy laughed over my shoulder and I couldn't help but laugh. I tucked my phone away as they took us to a booth near the back. Troy slid into one side and I went to the other. My eyes glanced around as I thought of Logan. "This is weird, a dinner without a toddler?" Troy smiled, "Lolo, how come I already miss her?"

"Because…she is the light spot to every single day."

"I love watching you guys together," Troy, said, his eyes looking up at me, "I like watching you too. She loves you Troy,"

"She loves you just as much, don't even lie."

"I'm not, I just…she loves her dad,"

Troy smiled softly as he thought about Logan, "I can't believe she will be five in November," he said squeezing the back of his neck, "Time is already flying by with her…" I sighed as I played with my napkin in front of me. "I know and I hate it."

"Gabs,"

"Hmm?"

My eyes lifted to meet his, "Do you want to talk about it?" I bit on my lip because I knew we did need to talk about it but I also knew I didn't want to do it yet. "Maybe later tonight," I said softly, "After a couple of glasses of wine."

Troy smiled with a nod, "Okay,"

Troy ordered for the both of us and I pulled my phone out. Cody had responded and I grinned.

_Holy shit. Throwback to the first job._

I showed Troy once he was done ordering and he laughed, "We had a lot of good times down here,"

I smiled, "We had a lot of fun learning who each other was."

We were both quiet for a minute when Troy reached over to play with my hand, "Truth?" I arched and eyebrow and nodded, "Sure?"

"What is your favorite color?" I laughed and I looked at him as if he was serious, "Blue…" I finished; he nodded and then looked at me as if to ask him a question. "Uh…current favorite place to eat?" I suddenly understood what Troy was doing. We spent the last eight months not talking about these things and what if something changed? What if we had changed our minds on our favorite things?

"Hell…I have loved getting lunch from Callie's recently, so damn good,"

"I think they catered one day for the office,"

"It is brilliant, we will have to go when we get back together." I nodded with a smile because I liked the sound of that, "Maybe one afternoon when Logan is at school."

"Is she doing Monday, Wednesday, and Friday's again?"

I nodded, "Also Tuesday and Thursday,"

"What? All five days?" Troy looked at me a little heartbroken and I laughed, "Tuesday and Thursday are half days," I offered, "She has to get used to going to school for five full days." Troy pouted, "No." I shook my head with a laugh, "Your turn,"

"The next place you want to travel too?"

I sucked in a breath and I thought about it for a moment, "Costa Rica," I offered, Troy nodded as he played with a straw and he looked at me, waiting, "What was the last thing that made you laugh really hard,"

"Logan," he answered without hesitation, "She was trying to make fun of Salvy, oh it was priceless," I smiled and he reached for his phone, "I have it on video,"

He slid it across to me as a picture of Logan and Salvy popped up, they spit comments back and forth to each other and I laughed, as Logan was getting sassy. I couldn't help but laugh harder when she waved her finger around and Salvy laughed. Once the video ended, I too had tears in my eyes, "Oh God, Troy, what have we done," Troy laughed, "No clue Brie, she is funny as hell though,"

He clicked his phone off and put it back into his pocket but not before noticing the picture on the front, "Let me see your phone," he raised an eyebrow and I nudged him from under the table to do it. He pulled it back out and he handed it over to me.

I clicked the button again and I felt tears well in my eyes, "Oh my god Troy,"

He narrowed his eyes, "What?" I turned the phone around to show him and Troy then let a small smile cover his face, "Oh, that,"

My eyes went back to the picture of me, I was maybe six months pregnant at the time and we must have been traveling somewhere because we looked to be in an airport but I was sitting crossed-legged and I stared at my belly. A smile was on my face while I looked down, "That has been my background for years," Troy said softly, "It changed every now and then but always came back to that one. I love that picture of you Brie,"

I wiped away my tears, "She was kicking in that picture and you had a bad dream the night before about something, I don't remember that but she started to kick you pretty hard and all you could do was laugh and thank her for reminding you that she was still fighting for you," my eyes looked back up at him as I barely remembered this but everything since then had been filled with midnight feedings, baseball, traveling, fighting, and so much more.

Troy remembered one moment because of how much he loved it.

"I figured you had just changed it to Logan or something since we were fighting," Troy shook his head, "This always reminded me of the good times."

I leaned over the table and I pressed my lips to his, he seemed shocked for a second but responded within a minute, "I love you," I whispered, he smiled, "I really miss hearing you say that,"

* * *

I took a sip of my glass of wine while I looked at the stars burning brightly in the sky. I reached for my cell phone while Troy was moving around in the back. I called my dad's number and he answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

Logan's sleepy voice came through the line instead and I smiled, "Hi baby girl,"

"Momma!"

I smiled as I swirled my wine around in the glass, "How are you sweet girl?"

"Okay, I miss you mommy,"

"I miss you too baby girl,"

She whispered something to my dad and I smiled, "Are you bring good for Papi and grandma?"

"Yes!" I giggled and Troy came around and I put her on speakerphone, "Lolo," Troy said, she giggled, "Daddy!"

"How is my princess?"

"Sleepy,"

Troy laughed, "Well then maybe you should get some sleep, we just wanted to check in,"

Logan yawned, "I love you Lo," I told her, "I love you momma," I smiled because that always warmed my heart, "I love you Lolo,"

"I love you too daddy,"

"Will you give the phone to papi?"

She mumbled a yes and I took the phone off speaker as I pressed it against my ear, "Hey," I said, "Hi, I am going to put her in her bed okay?"

"Yea, actually, can I call you in the morning?" I questioned, "Of course, everything okay?"

"A lot better," I confirmed, "Good."

"Good night dad, love you,"

"Love you too sweetie,"

We hung up and I tucked my phone away while Troy played music from his own phone, my eyes peered back up at the stars, "I want another baby Troy,"

"I never doubted that Gabi but is that the smartest move on our part? The one thing that tore us apart, I don't want to risk it," I bit on my lip, my teeth moving it back and forth as I took a deep breath. "I know but maybe it is time to actually see a doctor about it and then go from there. No trying or anything for a while to give ourselves a break. Maybe around December or January," I offered we can try again and if it doesn't happen, it doesn't happen."

Troy looked over at me and he let out a long breath, "Brie, I just…I can't watch you go through it again."

"I know and I honestly don't want to go through it but now…" I tilted my head back, "Now I know that I can't make the same choices that I made last time. I do need to go to you for comfort even if it does hurt like hell but…maybe it didn't happen because we needed this. We needed this growth in our relationship before we introduced another child to this world. One more," I said as I looked at him, "Give us one more chance at this before we just call it quits."

Troy looked over at the mountains and he rolled his beer bottle in his hands, "I wish it was that simple,"

"Nothing in life is just simple Troy,"

He looked over at me and he had tears in his eyes, my body almost melted into the truck because Troy rarely, rarely showed affection of tears. Ever. "Remember that day that you hate talking about so much?" I sighed and nodded my head as he looked at his beer bottle before he could look at me.

* * *

_September 2013_

_Troy's POV_

_The entire flight to New York…I prepared for the worst news I would ever hear in my entire life. That she couldn't handle the pressure anymore and just decided that it was over. I knew she was upset and in the moment but I didn't think it was this bad._

_I made myself promise I would never let this happen again if she survived. _

_I promised that this was the end of me not letting her talk to me when things are rough._

_When I stepped into the hospital room and I saw that she was alive. My body relaxed but I needed to hear her voice, I needed to know that this was all a big misunderstanding._

_She then did wake up and seeing her brown eyes full of anguish and hurt, I couldn't take it because everything in me became instantly scared. I became so scared that I would have never seen those eyes and smile again and that…that hurt more than anything._

_Taking the step out of the room, I sank against the wall as I did cry._

_I cried a lot harder than I ever wanted to admit too._

_I saw Alex come find me and he did. He just nodded and walked away._

_I composed myself and when we talked…I wanted to just hold her in my arms so tightly. I didn't want to let her go, I never wanted to let her go again because I was going to protect her from every harmful thing. It was my turn to protect her and I had to start now because I couldn't take a chance of her doing anything like this again…accidental or not. I couldn't do it._

* * *

"Gabi, that day fucking haunts me and then the miscarriage happened not much longer after that." He rubbed his eyes as he tried not to let a tear fall out of his eyes, "The only other time I have hurt like I did that day was the day we found out about the third miscarriage. All of them were hard but for some reason…that third one was awful. I think we had gone so long without getting pregnant and then we were finally pregnant for it to only be wiped away from us."

He wiped his nose and then his eyes again, "Then when you ran to Kansas City, I waited to hear from your dad that you just couldn't handle the pressure anymore. I waited to hear from him to say they tried to help you but you were just gone and I didn't sleep for those ten days you were away from me. I didn't because I was so scared that something was going to happen to you or you were going to get into the moment again and forget about everything you had."

I was a mess at this point with tears as he then looked over at me, his best effort to keep his tears off his face were long gone. "I know you think that night wasn't on purpose and you were just looking for a peaceful rest but that night has screwed me up a hundred times over. It was a moment thing Gabi, I never believed your were depressed or so sad about the whole thing that you would end your life but the moment…"

I grabbed his hand and I squeezed it, "I'm so sorry Troy," he wiped his eyes with his shirt and he shrugged, "I wasn't upset with you going to find comfort with your mom or your dad, I was just scared endlessly that the last time I saw you would have been you crying walking out the apartment door and I did nothing about it. I would have been destroyed Gabi, I was scared every time the phone rang."

"I wish I could change a lot about my past Troy and that night is definitely towards the top to change but I never realized how badly it effected you."

"It was the night I feared of losing you the most."

I reached over to hug him and he hugged me tightly back. "I can't lose you." He whispered, "I just can't."

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

* * *

Troy played with my fingers as we both looked at the stars, I reached over and I kissed his cheek softly. I then moved over to his lips and down to his jaw. His breath hitched in his throat while I let my fingers run down his arm. He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me over top of him. I gasped as he squeezed my sides gently. Troy pulled me back into a deeper kiss as his hands wrapped around my neck gently.

He moved me onto my back on the air mattress that he blew up for the back of his truck. His fingers went up the side of my shirt as he pulled me against him. He kissed me again because even with the months apart, everything was so smooth. We knew each other so well and the things that we love. He eased my shirt over my head and I slipped my fingers under his and he helped me get it off. He then came back down as he kissed my collarbone.

"Troy,"

He pulled away to look at me, "What?" I took a deep breath, "Are we ready for this?" I asked him, Troy took a deep breath and he nodded his head slowly, "I mean, if you aren't ready for this then we don't have to do this Gabi, I want you to be comfortable,"

I reached up as my fingers run through his hair, "I just don't want to regret anything," I said quietly to him, he smiled and he kissed me softly, "The only thing I regret is the past nine months," he said quietly into my ear, I bit on my lip with a smile as I pulled him down into a kiss.

That was all I needed to hear.

* * *

_Monday, September 2__nd__, 2024_

I sat up as I tucked my legs underneath of me while I watched the sun rise over the horizon. Troy was still sleeping next to me as my eyes looked over at him, his hair was tousled and after last night, I couldn't help but feel like a stupid school girl for fighting with him. He seemed so tired recently but how could he not be?

My eyes went back to the sun that was rising above the mountains, I wrapped the blanket around me tighter and Troy shifted next to me as it felt fucking great to finally have sex last night. We went so long without sex and it was awful. I felt even closer to him again after that, Troy reached his arm out and when he didn't make contact with me, I giggled. He opened his eyes and he smiled, "What are you doing awake?"

I scooted back, "I am watching the sunrise,"

Troy rubbed his eyes softly and he sat up a moment later, he leaned over to kiss my temple and I leaned into him. "I didn't want to get up but I saw it and the little things." Troy nodded as he pulled me into his lap after a moment. His lips pressed into the back of my neck and then under my ear, "I feel like I am getting to do this for the first time all over again,"

I laughed, "Troy,"

"What? IT has been SO long since I have kissed you anywhere and I feel like I need to kiss you everywhere to make up to you,"

A smile spread over my lips and I kissed him softly, Troy drew my mouth open gently and then his tongue danced across my mouth. His hands gripped my thighs as he pulled me closer to him, my hands rested behind his neck when I broke away to find his collarbone and he laughed as he moved out from underneath of me, "Not so fast," he put his lips back to mine and I closed my eyes because I missed this. I missed Troy.

I stopped and I rested my head on his shoulder gently, "You okay?" Troy asked quietly, I nodded as I just listened to his heartbeat in his chest. It was beating faster than normal only because of the adrenaline going through his blood from the morning wake up call. "I just missed you. I felt like I lost you but had the same body." Troy wrapped his arms around me and a great chill ran over my body. "I'm here,"

"You were hiding,"

"We both were."

He sighed and he rubbed his fingers over my inner thigh. "I want to call Logan," I whispered, Troy laughed, "We need a day without out daughter,"

"Do we?"

"We do." He said with a nod, "I have a plan for today but I think we should go back and shower, put everything away, and then go."

"Okay, sounds fair,"

"Alright, let's do it."

* * *

I laughed while drinking a milkshake as Troy took his foot and nudged mine from underneath of the table. "Alright, let's do some serious talking,"

More serious talking.

I only nodded, not wanting to fight it because we were doing well. We were good at this. "How are we going to remain like this at home?"

I smiled because this was a talk that needed to happen as well.

"Date night once a week," I told him, "No exceptions," Troy nodded because date night or date morning were always a thing that could happen. "It can be breakfast together or a lunch together, but once a week, it just needs to be us and to remember why." I said softly, "Every off season we must have an adult only vacation," I laughed and nodded my head, "Okay,"

Troy reached over for my hand and he massaged it gently, "We actually need to talk to each other instead of holding everything in and letting it explode all at once." Troy mentioned as I looked at him and he looked at me. "Good idea,"

He sighed, "I think we also need to listen a lot better than we have. I know I need to give you more space after something happens because you take time to process everything. I also need you to come to me when its time Gabs,"

"Of course,"

"I think there are several things that need to be changed but I just…I think we need to adjust as we see fit." I nodded my head and I took his hand into mine, "I made an appointment with a fertility clinic this afternoon," Troy looked at me surprised, "I need to face it Troy, I do."

"What if nothing is wrong Gabs?"

I bit down on my lip, "Then I will hurt because then it can't be fixed." Troy sighed as he got out of his booth and came to slide into mine, I leaned against him and he kissed the top of my head. "We will have another child Gabi but what about adoption or something like that? So many kids need a home," he whispered, I took his hand and I nodded, "Maybe but first, I would like to have another child."

"We will try,"

"I love you Troy,"

"I love you too Brie,"

I was quiet for a little bit, content to just be in Troy's arms. I missed this.

I missed loving him like this.

I fucking missed all of this.

* * *

**Happy Sunday! Sorry the update was so late, I was celebrating my birthday (Tuesday) tonight with my family!**

**Hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Xx – Jo**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Wedding Box

Chapter 19 – Wedding Box

_Saturday, September 7__th__, 2024_

I smiled as Troy rubbed my shoulder softly, he leaned over to kiss my shoulder as I took his hand into mine, "I feel like we have done everything that we have done as kids,"

Troy shook his head as he turned over to face me, "We have one more thing that we need to accomplish and then we have another stop to do before we go back home," I looked at him and he rolled on top of me, his lips pressing against mine while I wrapped my arms around him. "Again?" I whispered, he laughed with a nod, his lips going everywhere, "Nope, not again, come on, put some clothes on,"

"Troy, it is like ten at night!"

"And?"

"Where are we going?"

He laughed, "Just put some clothes on before I change my mind," I pushed off the bed and I pulled on a dress that I was wearing earlier. Troy smiled as he stuffed his feet into a pair of shoes while he kissed the side of my head. The past week had been almost bliss with each other. We hammered out the remaining things that were major issues between us and we talked through them.

Now, we were hitting up every single location that we had spent quality time at with each other. We went back to remember why we loved each other and we were remembering. We were having sex almost two to three times a day because suddenly, we can't keep our hands off each other. We seemed to be in our honeymoon phase again. Hell, not even our honeymoon, we were in our beginning of our relationship stage.

Troy and I linked hands while he grabbed his car keys from the table and I followed him to the car. Troy slid into the driver's side and I got into the passenger side as I looked at him confused. He smiled over at me as he put the car into reverse and backed out of the driveway.

"Alright, can I get a hint?"

"You kicked my ass there. You told me you loved me there."

I gasped, "The original Swings!"

"Lance gave me a key last week before we left," he said looking over at me, "because I had an idea," I shook my head and I smiled over at him while he held my hand tightly. Troy turned up the music as I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. I yawned and Troy smiled, "This is very familiar,"

"Yea, it is, we would go from a date to Swings so you could still get your reps in. Lance loved when you stayed late but Gary hated it." Troy laughed, "Gary really hated it which is why I would do early and late. A lot of the times, we would go back to my house and crash, I would be up the next morning at six to go work with Gary."

"No way, I never knew that,"

"You slept till ten, I was never surprised,"

"You were always back next to me!"

"Well, I definitely went back to bed once I got back," I laughed and I leaned over to kiss his cheek. He pulled into the empty parking lot and he put it into park as he looked over at me. "You ready?" I nodded my head as I slid out of the car.

I went over and Troy leaned over and I laughed as I jumped onto his back. He secured me with his arms, "Is your elbow okay," I questioned, "It's fine," he said, "We haven't talked much about your elbow," I said quietly, Troy sighed, "Maybe we can do that tonight,"

"Maybe we can," we got inside and I saw a light on as I scrunched my eyes, "Who is here?"

"Uh…not sure,"

He knew because his voice didn't waver. He didn't ask me to stay outside.

He knew.

He walked through the door when I saw a couple of the Royals training staff and Gary. I frowned as Troy let me down and I crossed his jacket over me, he turned to look at me and he smiled, "Brie, I couldn't imagine doing this anywhere else with anybody else." I frowned as I looked at him, "Troy, what in the world,"

He smiled as he turned his head over his shoulder while looking at the three men standing around talking. Why were they here at nine thirty, why were they here period.

"Today has been six months since my surgery Brie, six months, I can throw off a mound tonight for the first time." My eyes grew in surprise as I looked at him with awh, "What?" Troy smiled, "It isn't much but it definitely will be my first pitch off a mound in six months and I am so happy you get to do it here with me."

"Oh my God, Troy," he kissed my forehead and then he turned around to greet several different people. I stopped at the bench as I tugged my legs up underneath of me as Troy twisted his hat around as one of the Royals executives tossed Troy his glove. It landed into his hands smoothly and I couldn't help but smile. He talked with them as he gained his instructions on what he is doing. Troy grinned because he was so happy.

"Take it easy Troy, 50%,"

Troy didn't know what fifty percent was, I chewed on my lip gently while I looked over at Troy who did some easy throws to a guy in a blue shirt, I squinted as I looked and I laughed, Troy and Cody both looked my direction and I waved, "Cody,"

"I had to!" he said with a shrug, I smiled with a shake of my head as they both went back to work. I was trying to figure out why we were doing this so late. I was trying to figure out how he convinced all of these people do it this way. Troy nodded his head as he did another and then another soft warm-up toss. I wrapped my arms tightly around me and I went to my cell phone as I took a snapshot of him in the wind-up.

He was pitching.

I breathed as I watched him, softly, toss the fastball to Cody who was crutched down, God, this made me feel seventeen again. I then took to my twitter account and I smiled softly.

_It has been a long six months but here we are…I love you T! TroyBolton14_

I smiled as I sent it along with the picture when the training staff motioned to Troy that it was time to slow down and wrap it up. He frowned but understood he couldn't push it. I watched him throw ten more to cool down and then somebody tossed him a towel. He wiped his face off and he reached down to grab a Gatorade that was sitting against the wall. I smiled as I stood up and stretched as they took Troy through some stretches but I leaned against the wall to watch.

Troy laughed and I knew it felt good. I knew he wanted to keep going.

Troy finished off the Gatorade and threw it in the trashcan. He looked up at me and I let a small smile across his face. I walked over and I wrapped my arms around his neck, "That was amazing," I whispered, "I am so happy for you." Troy kissed me and I squeezed myself too him.

"Can we pop a bottle of champagne for this moment right here?" I turned to look at Cody and I smiled as Troy tugged me close, "What? That they are talking?"

"Yes! It is about damn time!"

"Everything is falling into place as we need it." Troy squeezed me and then he let go to say something to the staff that was here in New Mexico. I bit down on my lip and Cody came over to hug me, "How are you doing?"

"A hell of a lot better."

* * *

Troy took a drink of his beer as I let my headrest on his shoulder, our eyes connected with the stars, "I can't believe that you got all of them here."

"It didn't take much convincing, the Arizona crew came over from Surprise. Also, Cody was itching to see if our fixing marriage was real or if we were kicking each other asses," I laughed and Troy chuckled, "I bet he was anxious,"

"He was, trust me," I smiled while Troy rolled a beer bottle between his fingers, "My elbow feels great Gabi,"

"I know Troy, I truly do know, because you got upset like you were seventeen again and they limited how much you could throw a week. You got upset over it." Troy laughed and nodded, "I did I wanted to keep going." I leaned over to kiss his cheek and he sighed, "I don't know Gabs, I wish we could live in this bubble that we have created forever but now…now it is time to almost time to go home."

"I thought we had one more stop…"

"We do but it is short,"

"Oh…"

Troy kissed the top of my head, "I would by lying if I told you I wasn't scared because I don't want this to go. I want us to stay in this blissful life." I laughed, "Troy, life isn't blissful,"

"Tonight was blissful Gabi, I made my first attempt at a comeback, I had you watching me, my best friend was there, the only thing missing is my daughter,"

"I miss her a lot,"

"I know," he kissed me again and I sighed as I leaned into him, his arm draped over top of me. "Troy, this was the best thing we could have done and right before our anniversary,"

"Can you believe it has been six years?"

"That was a lot of fun that day,"

"It truly was,"

"Can we celebrate your 30th birthday again, can we try again?" I asked looking back at him, "Let me do something for your 30th birthday," Troy shook his head, "I don't want to babe,"

"No, please, I had this big plan for your 30th birthday!"

"As long as you don't care if I throw you a 30th birthday," I shook my head, "No, please do," Troy smiled, "Fine, you can try it again." I leaned into him as my eyes went back to the stars, "I can't wait to see Lo," I whispered, "I miss her a lot,"

"I miss her too. It was a nice break though,"

"Indeed was,"

He kissed me softly and I took his hat off his head and I placed it on mine. "I always love when you wear my hats," he whispered, I smiled softly while I pulled him into my arms. My fingers ran through his hair and we kissed a little bit harder. He kissed me again and then he pulled back to look at the stars. His hands wrapping around my waist while he breathed.

I breathed with him.

I was happy.

* * *

_Sunday, September 8__th__, 2024_

I went into Troy's closet as my eyes swept the area to make sure there wasn't anything that needed to be taken back with us tomorrow when we left in the morning. He was downstairs fixing something that needed to be broken as I reached up when I saw a box.

I frowned because it looked so familiar and I just couldn't place it. I couldn't place where I had seen this box before. My stood onto my tiptoes and I reached forward with my hands and I grabbed the edge but my hands slipped. I fell flat on my feet and I frowned as I reached up again and got a better grip. I eased the box off the shelf and the dust came flying with it. I coughed as the dust filled my lungs and I then sat the box down.

Holy shit.

"Troy!" I yelled, I backed out of his closet and I sat down on his bedroom floor. My legs crossing underneath of me as I began to peel back the tape on the box. "Everything okay?" Troy came into the room and he looked down at the box, "What is that?" I looked back up at him, "You don't remember?"

He bit on his lip and he shook his head, "No, I don't, am I in trouble for not remembering?" I laughed and shook my head, "I forgot what it was at first," Troy sat down next to me and I peeled back the rest of the tape. "It was the box that we made about a week before we got married." I said, Troy gasped, "The one that we said if we ever needed help during a rough patch to open," I nodded my head, as I don't really remember what we put in here.

Pushing back the top of the box, I smiled as a whole bottle of wine was sitting in the corner of the box. Troy reached over for it and he grinned, "Now, this was good planning on our part." He got up and went running to the kitchen to get a corkscrew. My eyes surveyed the rest of the box and I couldn't help but smile.

There was a note to each of us that the other had written. There was an envelope and another piece of paper sitting at the bottom. Troy came back with two glasses and the bottle already popped. He sat down next to me and he poured me a glass of wine. "Okay, what do we have here?"

I picked up the belonging as I took a drink of the wine and then Troy surveyed them, "Let's save the letters for last,"

I agreed so I opened the envelope and I couldn't help but laugh, out came about thirty pictures of Troy and I from our dating and engagement days. Troy laughed as he took part of the stack, "Goodness," he muttered, he flipped through them as did I and in each of them, his smile looked like he was smiling at Logan. "That is how you smile at Logan," I said quietly as I showed him. He frowned, "I smile like that to you,"

"Sometimes," I mused, "Not recently," I looked over at him and I smiled, "That smile tells me how happy you are and as long as I see it with Logan, I know you are at least happy."

"I'm happy with you, I am always happy with you."

I nodded and I went through more of the pictures and I looked at each and I knew how in love we once were. I know we were star struck teenagers on a path of greatness but I never knew how it would all play out. Troy put his hand on my knee when he turned a picture to face me, a laugh bubbled in my throat as it was from prom night.

"I thought you looked so beautiful in that dress," he said quietly, "I still do. I think that was one of my favorites, right with your wedding dress," I smiled and leaned into him while I took another drink of the wine. I picked up the pictures so I could find my favorite of Troy. I went through them and then I smiled as I stopped on one, "This…" Troy looked at it and he grinned, "That was at our spot," he said, I nodded, as it was a picture of him laughing with a beer in his hand. It was a newer picture but he looked so care free and happy.

"That is the Troy I miss,"

He looked up at me and he took a deep breath, "I miss him too."

"Where did he go?"

"Pulled underneath the current of the top player on his team, the husband who failed, and the dad who doesn't want to screw up." My eyes lifted to him and I turned my head slightly, "Troy, you never failed as a husband anymore than I failed at being a wife."

"I let things slip Gabi, I was a douche bag,"

"So? I was a bitch. We were both wrong in everything that happened. Nothing is going to ever change that Troy. We just have to accept it and figure out how to change." He sighed and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You also will never fail at being a dad to Logan. You love her to no end Troy, you light up her world and you fight for her when I am being dumb. You protect her. You love her. You do everything that she ever wants you to do. You won't fail…not ever."

Troy pressed his nose into my temple and I stroked his arm, "About being the best…I can't help you there. You brought that upon yourself," Troy laughed and I kissed him, "You are an amazing man Troy Bolton and I could not be more honored to be your wife."

He kissed me softly and I kissed him back, "I love you,"

"I love you too."

He took a long drink of his drink while I pulled at the list that was folded in half. I smiled as I unfolded the list and I smiled.

"Things to remember when we are fighting…"

"Oh…this should be good."

I pulled my legs up and I began to read the list.

"Number one, remember how hot each other is," Troy laughed and I smiled, "Number two, remember the times underneath of the stars and the slow moments that are forever in our memories," My eyes scanned the page and then back up, "Number three, don't forget to say I love you everyday. No matter what the situation is, say I love you."

"We definitely failed that one."

My eyes looked up at him and I nodded, "We do need to be a lot better about that, a simple reminder that we do love each other." Troy set his glass down and he crawled over to me, "I can remind you right damn now how much I love you," I laughed as he pressed his lips against mine, I breathed his intoxicating breath while I pulled away just for a moment, "Let's finish this and then you can do this…" he smiled and I kissed him.

He settled behind me as I went on with the list. "Number four, don't ever stop being sexual Troy,"

Troy hooted with that one and I couldn't help but laugh, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders while he kissed the top of my head. "Number five, when the days get long, remember that we are there for each other."

"Number six, reach out to each other for comfort instead of turning against each other,"

"Fuck," Troy said, "We need to staple this up in our bedroom," I stroked his hand with my thumb as I leaned back into him, "Yea, we do." Troy laughed quietly and I continued, "Number seven, never use the word hate. Use the word love instead."

"Cheesy," Troy commented, I laughed and took a deep breath, "Number eight, don't ever forget the nights at Swings where we both worked hard at two things. 1.) Making our dreams come too and 2.) Supporting each other no matter what the time is."

I smiled reading the next on, "Number nine, always support each other no matter what the choice we make is."

A frown came over my lips as I read the last one on the list.

"Number ten: never walk away from a fight."

I let the paper drop to the ground and I covered my face with my hands and Troy squeezed me back to him, "We followed that rule so well for a long time,"

"And then we forgot all of the other rules."

"And shit feel apart," Troy finished, I nodded and he kissed me softly on the temple as I turned to face him. His eyes met mine and I met his as the standard battle of brown vs. blue He reached forward to stroke my cheek with his thumb but I leaned forward and pressed my lips against his. His lips parted gently and I moved into his lap as he secured me tightly in his arms. He pulled away and he kissed my collarbone.

I gasped and he lifted my shirt up, my arms went up and once it was gone, he pulled me in a little bit tighter. His bare rough hands on my skin that caused excitement to race through my body. He reached up and easily flicked my bra off from my body. I kissed him again redirecting his mouth to mine and he squeezed my sides tightly, as he pulled me in to him. I reached down as I slid the Nike shorts off his hips, I elevated my hips and he help kick them off.

He laughed as he picked me up and easily laid me down onto the bed. His t-shirt got lost along the way and I pulled him into another kiss. A word had yet to be spoken between the two of us since the final look between each other. The intense connection that had been lacking for all of these months had surged through. He worked his lips down my body and I groaned from the satisfactory of it all.

* * *

Troy stroked my back with his finger as we were both buried underneath of the blankets. I sat up and I leaned over the bed for the bottle of wine and the two letters that were left. "We didn't finish,"

Troy smiled, "I beg to differ," I rolled my eyes and he kissed my temple as I took a drink of the wine bottle and I handed the card addressed to Troy over to him. "Hell," he muttered, he sat up and I looked around for a shirt only to find his. I pulled it over my head and stuck my arms through the loop. "Read yours first,"

"Aloud?"

"Yes," I answered, he nodded his head as he opened the card. I took another drink and I offered a drink to Troy but he waved his hand to say no. He pulled out the piece of paper and I instantly recognized my handwriting but I couldn't think of anything that I said.

He opened it slowly and he cleared his throat.

"Troy, I know that you think this is silly. I know you think that this is almost stupid because in your mind, nothing will ever go wrong. You think that life is rainbows and butterflies and you think this is just a jinx to the marriage that we are committing too…but here we are. You are reading this letter currently and I hope we are at least sitting in the same room, I hope that we are at least talking, I hope it isn't too late for any of this." Troy paused as his eyes looked up at me, he then looked down at the paper, "and I hope that we still have a chance for our marriage to work because I will never be able to love anybody like I love you. You are my soul mate. You are my person. You are my everything."

I felt my chin tremble but I kept my emotions in check. "Later this week, we will commit to each other with vows that will link us together until the end of time. Maybe we hit another rough patch after a miscarriage, or something happens to your career, or maybe we just grew apart and there is no saving us but I have to tell you, I have to tell you that you are my person. You are the only thing that will ever matter to me even in the slightest in this world. This is even a reminder to me that nothing can be that bad, nothing can be that bad to split us apart because we are forever," the tears started slowly and I tucked the sheet around me tighter to keep from shaking.

"I love you Troy, maybe, maybe something happened but I think I will always love you. I will forever and always love you until the world is dark forever and I will love you beyond that. Nothing will ever make me fall out of love and I hope that his letter helps remind both of us that we can do this. I hope it reminds us that we are forever and that we can do this. We have done this. Just keep going, keep doing this. Keep loving."

I wiped a tear away as Troy finished, "Love forever…Brie,"

I looked at him and he leaned over to kiss me quickly, "I do love you Brie, I love you more than you will ever realize," I hugged him tightly and he kissed me on the cheek as I let go. "Your turn," I nodded as I opened the letter and I settled into the bed. I crossed my legs underneath of me while I bit down on my lip when I got the letter out. Troy's messy handwriting came back to me and I was already ready to cry.

"Brie, I hope you never read this. I pray you never read this because I don't want you to read this. I don't want you to ever think that I failed at loving you. I don't want you to ever think I hated you. I don't want you ever to think that something was wrong between our marriages. How could our marriage end in this? How could we be sitting here reading these letters contemplating our marriage? That isn't us. That makes me hurt just thinking about it and I hope that maybe we are fixing things. I hope that we are doing better by this point."

My voice was shaking, "I am so in love with you it hurts everyday Gabi, I am so in love with you I can't believe our lives would ever come to this, and you are my life Gabi. You are the thing that I live for. There are so many moments to our lives that connect us. Some of them are happy and some of them are sad but they made us who we are today and this is just another bump in the road. I will never just give up on our marriage. I will never just give up and stop fighting. I will fight for you. I will fix it. I will be there for you and I will make you the happiest girl alive,"

I paused as I sucked in a long breath and wiped away tears, "Maybe we are doing this so we can remind each other that even though shit got bad, we are still Troy and Gabi. We are still the same couple who ate pizza together, watched too much baseball, and gazed at the stars. We are still the same couple who dream of having years worth of success and plenty of children to share it with. We are still the same people who fell head over heels in love with each other without even trying. We are soul mates Gabi. We are meant for each other and I will never think otherwise so fucking forget this. Fucking forget whatever we have been so pissed off about,"

I laughed and wiped away more tears as I finished the remaining paragraph. "You are the only woman I will ever love Gabriella Bolton, yes, I know, we are not married yet but when you read this, you'll be my wife and you'll be the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me because you taught me that I could love more than just one thing. You taught me what it meant to be an athlete. You taught me how to be a brother. You taught me how to be a son. You taught me so much and I will never let that go. I will always be thanking you. So, I love you Gabriella and I hope you never in your life need to read this because that means I did something wrong in my life and I never…ever want to do you wrong."

I dropped the paper, as I couldn't continue with the tears streaming down my face. I covered my face and Troy pulled me into his arms, "I love you," he whispered into my ear, I held on to him and he held on to me as we came to the conclusion that we could never not be with each other. We were stuck together forever because our lives would be worse without each. He stroked my back and he kissed my temple, "I am so fucking in love with you,"

I kissed him again and again over and over. "I love you too," I said, his eyes looked into mine, "I am so happy that we came here," I told him, he nodded with a smile, "This was the best thing we did all year."

"Troy, I can't wait until I see Logan,"

"I miss my little girl,"

"I miss her just as much,"

Troy laughed and he tickled my stomach, "I miss seeing both of you together."

"Same, same,"

He kissed me again and that kiss lead to another which lead to another thing.

* * *

_Monday, September 9__th__, 2024_

Reaching over, I pressed my lips to Troy's shoulder and hugged him closer to me. He twisted around and I smiled, my fingers reached up and I ran my fingers through his hair. "Brie," he whispered, I smiled, "Are we going to go back to work?"

"I was going to go back to the Royals," Troy said, his fingers running down my arm, I nodded my head, "I told Joel we might need a month,"

"He will probably welcome you back,"

"I think I will, I don't know, I just want to do this with you?"

"I think it is time for us to try the normal part." Troy smiled, Troy kissed me again and again, "I think it is time to move Logan downstairs," Troy whispered, I giggled, "Troy,"

"What?"

"You just want me all to yourself,"

"I'm tired of having to go somewhere else to have hot, loud sex with you," I giggled and I turned to kiss him, "Maybe she just needs more sleepovers at her grandparents house," Troy smiled, "Every other night?" I pushed his shoulder and he smiled, "I would miss her too much."

"She is growing up so fast," I whispered, Troy tucked his arm around me, "I know, can you believe she will be the big five," I smiled and thought about Logan, her adorable smile and the way she could run and play for hours without even trying. "I cannot wait for a friend dinner,"

"We need to patch our relationship up with Josh and Melissa," I frowned, "I am still upset with Melissa Troy,"

I looked up at him and he looked at me with a sigh, "I know, and you have a right to be because she was horrible to you about it but we can't drag this out Gabi." I laid my head down on his shoulder, "I just want a baby and she took it all for granted."

Troy didn't say anything, he just rubbed my shoulder and I took deep breath, "I love you," he whispered into my ear, "I know how much you want a baby but you can't get mad at our friends for having babies and dealing with it a certain way,"

"Troy," I sat up but he pulled me back down, "No, Gabi, I get why you are so frustrated with her. I get it, I understand, it isn't easy for me to see all of my best friends become dads again, it isn't easy to see them in love with their new kids either but I don't hate them."

I closed my eyes, "Okay,"

"Brie,"

I turned into him and I let my head press into his chest, "Brie," he said softly, "It's okay," my shoulders shook with pain from the entire thought of it all. Troy turned and he pulled me into his grasp as his body blocked me from the world and he pressed his face into my head. "Oh baby," he said quietly, "It's okay,"

"I am so tired of hearing of our friends get pregnant and our friends getting to have more and more babies,"

"It's okay baby, It's okay," he kissed the top of my head again, I pulled back and let my headrest on the pillows but Troy kept me close. Troy rubbed my shoulder and I reached up to wipe the tears away, "I am so tired of it all,"

"We'll join them some day, okay?"

I shrugged, "I don't know,"

"Brie, there are a lot of different options we can take."

"But it won't be my baby,"

He brushed a piece of hair away and he kissed me softly again, "I know, I'm sorry,"

Sitting up, Troy grabbed me by the waist and he kissed my back, "You are going to be okay and we are going to make it through this. We will do the doctor thing and marriage counseling and then we will see where we stand with the baby thing,"

"What if nothing is wrong? What if we just have terrible luck,"

Troy laughed, "Brie, we don't have terrible luck. I am doing what I love, you are doing what you love, we have a beautiful four-year old and we are finally fixing our marriage. We do not have terrible luck no matter what the hell the last year has said about us, the tommy john was the con of doing the job I love and having a miscarriage was the downside of the horrible part of life but we do not have horrible lives."

He kissed me softly, "We ran into some bad times but there is nothing but good to come with them, I promise," I turned to look at him and he kissed me again, "Okay, question, do you want to make another stop or do you want to go home?"

"I want to go home Troy, I miss my baby," he nodded and he stroked my back and I smiled at him, "I love you," I whispered, I leaned down and kissed him, his arms wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. "I love you too,"

He kissed my forehead and I snuggled closer to him because maybe I wasn't quite ready to leave.

* * *

_Tuesday, September 10__th__, 2024_

I munched on a fry as we were back in the good state of Missouri but we still had a good two hours to go. "October, I will schedule a doctors appointment with a fertility doctor," Troy squeezed my hand tightly, "Good, maybe it will be a simple fix,"

"I am just in denial over the whole thing. I had Logan so how could I have four other miscarriages?" I paused to think about it, "I just scared that they will tell me I will never be able to have another baby again or that it's going to take fertility treatments,"

"There is nothing wrong with that Brie,"

"I just failed as a woman then, the one thing I was meant to do I can't do."

"You also don't know that, Gabi, stop panicking about the things that don't matter right now." I looked over at him and he rubbed my knee, "I promise you, we'll figure this out together but just relax about the whole thing."

"That's easy for you to say Troy,"

"Alright, let's make a deal,"

I frowned as I looked over at Troy, "For the next three weeks, we don't talk about another baby. It is a forbidden subject and you can't think about the outcome of a doctor's appointment that isn't even set yet. Let us spend three weeks with our daughter and three weeks playing baseball again. Let's just spend the next couple of weeks having fun and being Troy and Gabi. I don't want to stress about that stuff,"

I sucked in a breath and I looked over at him, "Okay,"

"Just give us some normalcy,"

"Fair,"

My eyes noticed the signs for Overland Park and I was beginning to grow anxious. I couldn't wait to see Logan after a long ten days separated from her. I picked up my cell phone and I called Joel's cell phone. It rang a couple of times and then it picked up, "Gabi!"

"Joel! Hey, how are you?"

"Good, good, how are you?"

"A lot better," I confirmed, "It was what we needed,"

"I am glad, how can I help you?"

"Troy and I are going to join you guys on the road if you still want me I will come,"

Joel laughed, "I would love for you to join us! Are you sure you don't want to just wait until we are at home?"

"Are you sure?"

"We have everything going smoothly, spend some time with Logan."

"Thank you,"

"You're welcome,"

"I'll see you soon then,"

"Soon,"

I hung up and Troy smiled over at me, "Is he excited?"

"Probably, I heard it wasn't going well." Troy smiled and he rubbed my knee gently as we pulled through my dad's town. I sat a little straighter because I couldn't wait to wrap my arms around Logan. Who cares if it was almost nine at night as we came rolling through to take her home, I just wanted her to be home. He drove a little faster on the deserted roads after a long day of driving. He pulled into the gated community and waved to the guard.

Troy rolled through as I unbuckled my seat belt and Troy twisted around the neighborhood. He came to my dad's house and eased into the driveway, once the car was stopped. I opened my door but Troy was racing around the front. I laughed and I ran ahead as I pushed him with my hip and then my hands as I landed on the front porch. Troy landed on the railing and I laughed, as I knew that was going to leave a bruise.

He groaned as I knocked on the door once and then opened it up, Troy came up from behind me as we stumbled into the house with a laugh. "Well…this is a good sign," Troy and I looked up at my dad and a sleepily Logan lying in his lap. She lifted her head and she gasped, "Mommy!"

She came running over and I squatted down as she tackled me in a hug. I squeezed her tightly to my chest and kissed the side of her head. "How are you baby girl?" she giggled, "I missed you mommy," I smelled her sweet scent, "I missed you so much baby," I pulled back to look at her sweet face and I stroked her cheek and she smiled, I laughed and Troy then came from behind and lifted her up. She squealed loudly and Troy laughed.

"Daddy!" he twisted her around and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy closed his eyes as he held her tight, "How is my princess?" she giggled, "I missed you daddy,"

"I missed you too sweet girl," Troy stroked the back of her hair and my mom came out of the room with a smile, "How is everybody?" my mom asked, Troy looked at me with a smile, "We are doing a lot better," I said to her, she smiled, "Good, Logan was good of course," I smiled softly as I reached over and stroked Logan's hair. "We are wanting to do a dinner this week before we go back to work," I mentioned softly, "That sounds nice,"

"Thanks for watching her," Troy said, I bent over for her bag, "No problem. Your mom had fun with her too."

"I bet. We'll see you guys later this week,"

My dad walked us out but he held me back as Troy went to put Logan in her car seat. "How did it go? Really?" I turned to face my dad, "You saw how it went dad, and we are 80% back to normal. We still have a couple of things that need to be smoothed out and put to the test but we are doing a lot better. We are acting like a couple and communicating again. We had a good time in New Mexico."

He squeezed my shoulder, "I am so happy,"

"Thank you again," I hugged him and he hugged me back, "There is nobody else for you Gabi, he is the one,"

I squeezed him a little tighter, "I love you dad,"

"I love you too,"

He smiled as I walked away to get into the car with Troy. I slid into the passenger seat and Logan was beaming from the back, "Momma, I love school!"

"I'm glad baby, you are going tomorrow,"

"Okay!"

Troy smiled as he started the car and made the drive back to our house. I leaned my head back against the headrest and I reached for Troy's hand. He smiled as I laced our fingers together and my eyes looked back at Logan who was smiling back at me. "Tell me about your visits with papi and grandma and everybody,"

She started to talk a mile a minute but you could tell she was tired, her eyes were slowly starting to fall as she talked about the parks that she visited, the Royals game she attended, the days at school with her new friends Grace and Blair. She giggled about the pet rabbit in class and Grandma Lucille's dog Aggie.

Troy shared a smile with me as I turned to look at her again, "Did you let grandpa do your shots?" she frowned but nodded her head, "Yea, momma, I think I need to check,"

"When we get home baby,"

She went quiet after that and five minutes later we pulled into our driveway. He opened the garage door and slid the car into the correct spot while I got out. I went to grab a sleeping Logan as she rested her head on my shoulder and I rubbed her back. Troy opened the door to the house and Skip greeted us with a meow. I walked through the house and right past Logan's room and into our bedroom, Troy laughed from behind me.

"Gabs,"

"I missed her."

"Okay, just for tonight."

"Just for tonight. Will you grab her meter?"

"Yes,"

I laid her down as she was already in her PJ's. I went to my closet and I changed into a tank top with a sweatshirt of Troy's. I then crawled onto the bed as Troy was checking her blood sugar. "She is good." Troy said, I crawled underneath of the blankets and I snuggled up with Logan and she snuggled right back.

This was the life. This was everything that I wanted. This is everything that I needed.

Ten minutes later, Troy joined the bed and I instantly knew I was wrong. Troy wrapped his arms around the both of us and I smelled the comfort between us. The two of us protecting Logan from the harmful world. This was everything. This was everything that I needed.

* * *

**Ek! Happy Thursday! This is your Sunday update because well…I will be on the East Coast all weekend! So I hope you guy enjoyed the update!**

**You may or may not get one next weekend because I am back to a very busy schedule with school! Senior year though so it shouldn't be too bad! **

**Thanks for the patience! **

**Xx Jo**

**Please Review! **


	20. Redo

Chapter 20 – Redo

_Thursday, September 12__th__, 2024 _

Gabi's POV

I snuggled up with Logan in her bed as I ran my fingers down her side. She had been battling a nasty low all day today and I knew she was exhausted, I was exhausted as I kissed on her temple. I heard the door squeak open and I turned slightly to see Troy leaning in the doorway, "She okay?"

"I think she is just exhausted," I said quietly, "but the last time I checked her blood sugar it was 150," Troy came over and ran his fingers through my hair as his fingers touched Logan's forehead gently. "I'll watch her for a bit. How about you go rest?" my eyes turned back to Logan and I shook my head, "I'm okay, I missed her a lot, I don't really want to leave her side right now." Troy nodded his head but he only took that opportunity to climb over the top of both of us before landing against the wall.

Logan quickly opened her eyes startled and her chin trembled, Troy laughed, "Logi, it's okay, it was just me," Troy easily lifted her up and planted her on his chest. Logan turned her eyes toward mine and I stroked the side of her face, "How do you feel baby?" she shrugged her shoulders and I reached over to grab her meter and I poked her finger gently after putting the strip in. Troy rubbed Logan's back and then the blood sucked up onto the meter.

It counted down from five and then a 62 flashed back on the screen. I let a soft groan slip through my lips as I covered my arm over my eyes. "How about we move this to our room?" Troy whispered, "There is a much bigger bed in there." I looked at him and then at Logan who was battling sleep again, "Logi, you need to come have a glance of milk with mommy and a cookie." She shook her head and I sat up, "C'mon," Troy said gently, "We'll even dip our cookies in our milk and see who can make the best milk mustache," Logan opened her eyes a bit more to look at Troy and she smiled, "You ready?" she nodded her head.

I rolled out of the bed and Troy followed me down the stairs with Logan wrapped up in his arms. When we got downstairs, I got the milk out of the fridge and grabbed three glasses from the cabinet while Troy grabbed the Oreos. Troy smiled as I poured three glasses and Troy gave out three cookies. Logan sat in his lap while I pulled myself up onto the counter. I crossed my legs underneath of me and faced Logan and Troy.

Logan dunked her cookie into the milk and she held it for a while until she then stuffed it into her mouth. I giggled as I took my phone out and took a snapchat of her. I smiled and she smiled up at me as I finished the video and sent it to the group. I smiled, "Momma, I don't feel good,"

"I know baby, if you eat you'll feel better." I told her, I reached forward to wipe her hair away from her face. She turned to bury her face into Troy's chest after only eating two cookies and very little milk. She started to cry and Troy wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Lolo, you need to drink some milk," he offered gently, she shook her head and I frowned looking at Logan. This had been an ongoing event all day today and I could only imagine how she feels.

Getting off the counter, I went around to the other side so I could kiss her forehead. "Lolo," she shook her head with tears, "If you finish your milk you can pick a movie to watch while you cuddle in bed," I offered, she sniffled and I grabbed a straw. I stuck it in her milk and I handed it to her, "Sippy cup," she said, "Finish that and then you can have a sippy cup of juice,"

She sniffled again and I placed the straw between her lips. She sucked on it gently while I grabbed my milk while I took another drink of my own. She parted her lips and turned her face back into Troy's chest. "That might be enough if we give her enough juice," Troy offered, "Once she lays down then she will fall asleep," Troy sighed and I rubbed Logan's back, "Lolo, another drink," she gripped onto Troy's shirt tightly, "Lolo, we could watch Frozen even,"

She finally turned to take another long drink until the final sip was away. She then looked at me and I offered her to come over to me. She leaned over and I took her into my arms. "I'm sorry sweet girl," I ran my hand down the back of her long hair as Troy slipped out of the seat to prepare a juice cup. I began to walk up the stairs with her when Troy caught up with me. I went back into Logan's room, "Gabi, we should take her to our room."

"We have to keep this normal Troy, right?" he looked at me, "Brie, you need to rest and this bed isn't big enough for the three of us." My eyes lingered on her little twin size bed, "Troy, she is going to think she can just sleep in our bed."

"We'll break the habit, we just need to keep her safe right?" I nodded and Troy took his hand down my back, "C'mon, then you can sleep with a peace of mind. I'll stay up until her blood sugar stabilizes." I looked at Troy, as he was a blessing because he had gone to do a bunch of testing and rehab today, along with doing a big workout with Lance and Gary with another team. He was gone all day today leaving me with a child who couldn't keep her blood sugar up.

We moved into our room as I laid Logan down but she cried, "Lolo, drink some of this," Troy said handing her the sippy cup. She took it and then took a couple of drinks while I settled in next to her. I plugged my phone in, "Do you have an alarm set for her midnight check?"

"Yes," Troy responded, "I'll do two tonight,"

"Good," I laid my head on the pillow as Troy reached over and checked her blood sugar as she battled her own eyes. My thumb stroked down her cheek and she flinched when the needle hit her skin. I kissed her temple and I heard the meter beep.

"130," he said softly, I smiled, "Good,"

"Gabi, get some rest,"

He didn't really have to ask me twice.

* * *

_Friday, September 13__th__, 2024_

"Are you sure about tonight?" Troy asked I nodded my head as I reapplied the lipstick to my lips. "We haven't had dinner with your parents in months," Troy nodded his head as he moved the toothbrush around in his mouth. "I am just making sure," the words came out mumbled together while I looked at him, "Are you nervous for this dinner?"

"Me? Of course not!"

"You aren't scared of your mom questioning our behavior?" Troy wiped his mouth off and looked at me, "Gabi, I can handle my mom." I giggled, "Luke is probably excited to have you over,"

Troy rolled his eyes, "I guess he already has plans for us to watch some video so I can give him tips," I smiled as I turned to face him while I let a necklace dangle in front of him so he could help me. He took it from my grasp; I turned around for him to lock it into place. Troy rested it on my chest and he clipped it. After that, he pulled my hair out from behind it, his hands gazing my skin gently. He then leaned over to kiss my temple.

I leaned back into him and he rubbed my shoulders gently, "I love you," he whispered into my ear, I smiled as I turned around to plant a kiss on his lips. He smiled while he pulled me in closer to him. "Mommy," I turned to see Logan wearing a pair of jeans with a royals t-shirt. I smiled as I bent down; "Are you ready?" my fingers ran through her air to comb out the knots. "Yes! Will Aunt Em be there?"

"No,"

"Actually, she is home for the weekend," Troy said, I turned to look at him and I raised an eyebrow toward him. Troy sighed, "Apparently, there is a new boyfriend." I grinned at Troy and he laughed, "This isn't funny!"

"Did I laugh?"

Logan giggled and I smiled as I smoothed my hands down her shirt, "Are you ready baby?" she nodded her head and I smiled. I stood up as I went to slip my flip-flops on and then a couple of bracelets. I made sure that I had everything that I needed in my large bag while Troy threw Logan over his shoulder. She giggled aloud and I smiled as I followed them down the stairs. My cell phone rang and I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hey! What are you and Troy doing tonight?" Mallory's voices on the other end made me smile, "Going to his parents place for dinner." Mallory sighed, "Damn, I miss you."

"I miss you too." I said as I grabbed the keys and my wallet adding it to my oversized bag, "When is this big shindig?"

"Soon," I offered, "Once the boys are back in town." I answered, "Good, and the other thing?"

My eyes flickered over to Troy and then Logan, "Time and date are both good."

"Good," I smiled, "It will be fun."

"I'm glad you and Troy are finally figuring this out," I smiled as I played with my hands while I followed Troy down to the car. "Me too."

"Well have fun with the Bolton's,"

"I will, I'll come see you guys tomorrow?"

"I work tomorrow night,"

"Mal," I pouted, "I'll be awake from eight to two,"

"Nine thirty, Starbucks?"

"Yes! I'll leave Colin with my kiddos,"

"Good, I love you,"

"I love you too!"

I hung up soon after and Troy glanced over at me from the drivers seat. "How is Mallory?"

"Good, she misses me."

Troy rubbed his finger over my knuckles as he drove to his parent's house. Logan was giggling in the backseat the entire time about something, as I just wanted to lay my head down. "I know you are tired, we won't stay long," I looked over at him, "No, we can spend time with your family. I may just need a couple glasses of wine," Troy smiled with a nod, "You can drink tonight."

"Thanks for being so kind," Troy laughed aloud while he turned into his parents driveway. He pulled the car to a stop and Logan squealed as she was already unbuckling her seatbelt. Troy got out of the car and once Logan's door opened she took off. Troy laughed shaking his head as he came over to wrap his arm around my back as we walked into the door. My head leaned on his shoulder as we opened the door for Logan.

She shot off right to where Emily was sitting on the couch. "Aunt Em!" she attached her self to Emily and Emily laughed, "Hi Lo," she wrapped her arms around her tightly. I smiled as Troy squeezed my side before letting go and kissing my temple. Luke came down the stairs, "Troy! Come here," he sent me a look and I smiled, "I'll go pour myself a glass of wine."

He rolled his eyes as he followed Luke up the stairs. I went into the living room and I looked at Emily who was holding Logan close to her. My eyes then turned towards the tan male with dark hair and dark eyes sitting next to her, his eyes were focused on the baseball game on TV, the Royals against Detroit. He was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a plain white shirt showing off his tan even more. Damn. He was attractive as hell.

My eyes went to Emily and she smirked, I smiled with a nod and she laughed, his attention finally turned to me and he raised an eyebrow, "Gabriella Bolton," he said, his eyes focused on me, I laughed, "Yea, that would be me,"

"That means Troy is here, Em," his eyes turned to her and I couldn't help but laugh, "Uh oh, you found your Troy," I whispered, she shook her head and laughed, "He is upstairs with Luke,"

He stood up, "I am being rude. I'm Finn Hart,"

I grasped his hand in mine, "Gabi," he smiled, "You do amazing work on Fox Sports, I am quite upset you aren't broadcasting right now." I laughed and nodded my head, "Yea, that is a disappointment." He smiled and Logan looked at me, "Mommy?"

"What baby?"

"Can Aunt Em do my hair?"

"If she wants,"

I then turned as I went into the kitchen where Jack and Lucille were preparing dinner, "Hello," I said with a smile, "Gabi!" I went over to hug the two of them and they hugged me back tightly. "How is everything?" Lucille asked, "Great," a smile plastered over my lips when Logan came running into the kitchen to greet her grandparents. Jack laughed picking her up and swung her around. She giggled when I heard Emily from the living room.

"Troy, be nice,"

"Uh oh," Jack mumbled, I turned on my heels and went back into the living room. A hard glare was thrown at Finn and I slipped my hand into Troy's hand. "Hey, do you mind helping your parents," I asked, he looked at me and then he looked back towards Finn, "Gabi, a boy,"

"Yes, and your sister is a senior in college,"

Troy scowled, "No,"

I shoved his shoulder, "And can you imagine Logan dating?" I asked Emily, she hooted, "Good luck Lo!" she called out, Troy didn't even smile, "She won't date either,"

"Oh Troy," I rolled my eyes and I pushed him into the kitchen. "Gabs, that is my sister," he whined, I laughed, "she is twenty-two Troy, leave her alone," Troy sighed and he greeted his parents. I helped Lucille finish dinner while Jack opened a beer. "How was New Mexico?"

"Great," Troy said as he looked at me with a smile, I smiled back at him, "So we are doing better?"

'Much better," I answered for Troy, "We talked and worked a lot out."

"Good, are you rejoining the team?"

"Yes, when they come back to Kansas City."

"Good," Logan came over and she pulled up on my lap, "What's wrong baby?" I asked she rubbed her face against my chest because we didn't get a lot of sleep in our house last night. "I love you," I laughed, "I love you too." She pulled back to look at me and I let my fingers run through her hair. "Are you okay?" I asked her, she shrugged her shoulders and rested back against me, Troy came over and sat down as he nursed the beer that he had opened.

Lucille came over and she smiled at Logan, "Do you want to help me get the plates and silverware over here?" Logan nodded her head because she knew that if she helped now then Lucille would give her ice cream after dinner for being a big helper. I smiled as she ran into the kitchen and Troy reached over and squeezed my knee. Finn and Emily came into the room and Troy sighed as he stood up, "Hurt her and I will kick your ass," Troy said, Finn laughed as he shook Troy's hand, the peace offering.

"It really is an honor to meet you," Finn said, "I grew up in Liberty and have been a Royals fan for life." Troy smiled, "That's great," Emily smiled at Finn and I knew that she didn't bring boys around very often because of Troy's reaction so I knew she was fairly serious about Finn. Lucille called that dinner was done and Logan plopped the rolls on the table and slid into her seat. "I'll make her plate." Troy offered, "Thanks,"

He nodded as we both went into the kitchen and made our plates along with Logan. I poured her a glass of milk and took it too her, once her food was in front of her she started to eat while Troy and I sat on either side of her. Luke planted himself next to Troy while Jack and Lucille filed in with Finn and Emily. "All right Finn," Troy said, Emily and I both shot him a glance as his eyebrows tightened. "I just want to know some things guys,"

"I'm with Troy," Jack said, Emily rolled her eyes while taking a bit of her meal. "How old are you?" Troy asked, he cleared his throat, "Twenty five," Troy's head snapped to Emily and Jack also cleared his throat, I reached over Logan's leg and squeezed Troy's knee while I sent him a glare, "Are you working?" Jack asked, "Kind of. I am actually doing med school at KU,"

"Back up," Troy said as his head was spinning, "How did you guys meet?"

"At a party," Emily said, "He is friends with Jaymee, so when we went to the party, they introduced me to him over the summer. We have been seeing each other most of the summer. We are trying long distance and it has been working so I thought it was time for all of you to meet him."

The whole table appeared quiet, "Med school huh?" Jack asked, Finn smiled, "Yea, I want to be a sports medicine surgeon,"

"Wow, that is impressive. Did you play sports?"

"I played basketball until I blew my knee out freshman year of college," Jack's ears perked up and looked over at Finn, "Basketball huh?"

"Yea, do you like basketball?" Emily snorted, "He tried to get all of us to play,"

"I was _SO _close to getting Luke to play," Jack grumbled, Finn glanced over at Luke who was pushing his food around his plate, "What happened?" Finn asked, "Troy was drafted into the MLB," Emily said with a laugh, Troy smiled, "What can I say? The game is contagious."

Jack rolled his eyes, "I coach at Blue Valley."

"That's awesome,"

The conversation turned and the group chatted as Emily was in her final year of college and then she would be doing her student teaching here in Kansas City. "How do your friends feel about the KU/MU rivalry,"

"Blue and red for life," Finn grumbled, Emily laughed and pushed his shoulder, "No, gold and black,"

"Whatever," he turned to smile at her and she smiled herself as I looked over at Troy. "Momma, I am done," I looked down at Logan and I gasped, "Shit, Troy, we forgot to give her insulin."

"Shit," Troy got up out of his chair and I quickly looked at her plate calculating in my head the correct amount of insulin would be, "I took care of it," my head snapped up to Lucille, "She had leftover insulin and needles here so we did it while we were getting dinner ready. Right Lolo?" she nodded her head and Troy stopped running around trying to find the bag and I let out a deep breath, "Wow, thank you Lucille,"

"No problem. I forgot to tell you guys."

Troy settled back into his seat while we continued to talk about several things. We caught up over the time that we had lost when we were all fighting. Finn laughed with the group and learned more about us as a family while his hand slipped with Emily's. Logan crawled into my lap at some point and I rubbed her back as she pressed her face into my chest. "Did Logan have school today?"

"Yea, she is pretty tired after the day too."

"Poor girl," I kissed the top of her head while she stirred, "How old is she?"

"Four," I answered towards Finn, "She'll be five in November," Finn smiled, "She is sweet, do you guys have any other kids?" an awkward breath went over the room and I swallowed painfully, "Not yet, we are hoping to have more eventually," the room was awkward after that and Emily squeezed Finn's hand, "Do you want to help me with the dishes?" Finn nodded as they began to collect plates. Luke went to the living room to clean up as I rubbed Logan's back.

Lucille got up and she looked at Troy so he got up to follow her and I sighed as I looked at Jack, "How are you?"

"Good," I said, "I am much better than when we left."

"Good,"

* * *

Troy's POV

"How are you and Gabi?" my mom asked as I followed her into the garage, "Good,"

"Are you lying?"

"No." I said, "Is she okay?"

"She is obviously upset mom, she wants another baby and well…" my mom sighed, "I'm sorry, I just…I don't want anything to happen to you guys."

"We figured it out." I assured her, "We just needed to remember some things, trust me, and things could not be better right now." My mom turned to look at me and she nodded her head slowly, "What do you think of Finn?" I laughed, "I like him, sadly,"

"He is a good guy, I met him last weekend, Emily wanted me to meet him before you guys got your hands on him,"

"Logan isn't going to date,"

"You say that…but then somebody like you will be missing out on a great girl."

"As long as it is somebody not like me." My mom laughed and hugged me, "I miss you Troy,"

"I miss you too mom,"

I let go and she gave me another glance, "Are you guys really better?" I laughed, "I promise, I can even show you that we are better." I walked back into the house and I spotted Gabi as she was still sitting down with Logan in her lap. Logan was playing with Gabi's phone and I went over as I kissed the top of her head, she tilted her head back and gave me a smile, "What?"

I shook my head with a smile, "Nothing," I said softly; I pulled a strand of hair away from her face as I kissed her. She grinned and Logan giggled, "Daddy, don't do that,"

"Don't do what," I questioned, Logan giggled louder, "Don't kiss mommy,"

"Why not," I challenged, she grinned, "Because that's gross." I raised an eyebrow, "Gross? Is this gross?" I began to tickle her abdomen and she busted out into loud giggles. I picked her up from Gabi's lap but she tried to cling to Gabi in response. I couldn't help but laugh as Gabi started to laugh herself. I finally got Logan from Gabi's grip and I tickled her more. "Daddy," she laughed, I slowed down and I kissed her cheek. "Is that gross?" I mumbled into her ear, she giggled as she took in a deep breath of air to regulate her breathing again.

"No," she said as she kissed my own cheek, I laughed and I hugged her. "See, when you love somebody, you kiss them," I leaned over to kiss Gabi's cheek and then I kissed Logan's cheek. Logan smiled, "I love you daddy," I wrapped my arms around her and she hugged me back. "I love you too Lolo,"

I turned to catch my mom's eye and my mom smiled at me as she was helping doing dishes. I gave her a smile and then I looked back at Gabi who was smiling up at me, "Whose up for a game of whiffle ball?" Luke asked, I smirked, "I am always up for a game of whiffle ball, Lolo, do you want to play?"

"Yea!"

* * *

_Monday, September 16__th__, 2024_

_Gabi's POV_

_Kansas City, MO_

"Alyssa, I can't believe this is our last stretch together," Alyssa gave me a smile as she held Logan's hand tightly as we walked into Kauffman Stadium, "I have to say, I am going to miss the free tickets," I laughed and nodded, "I know Logan and I are going to miss you a lot, trying to find a replacement is…difficult."

Alyssa nodded, "I put together a list of girls in one of my classes who are single and aren't looking for a normal job," she dug around in her purse and found a piece of paper as she handed it to me with three to four names on it. "Oh, Alyssa, you didn't have too!"

"No, I did. I know we still have two more weeks together but…you guys have given me such an opportunity to take care of your beautiful daughter who I love like my own and let me travel with you guys. I can't begin to thank you enough for giving me a job that I had the freedom of not working for a while and then working a lot in a short period. I was able to get married and finish my education. You also prepared me for how to be a mom in seven months," I turned to look at her and she gave me a sly grin.

"Alyssa!" I said with a gasp, she laughed, "I haven't said anything because of everything with you and Troy but now that everything is SO much better, I am so happy to tell you because I know that I can do it and I am confident that I know how to take care of a little baby and a toddler," I reached over and I grabbed her in a hug. Logan looked at me like I was crazy as I held her tightly. "I am so, so happy for you." She laughed, "Thank you, I was nervous to tell you."

"I know my reactions to this have been crazy lately. I'm sorry."

"No, you have ever right to be but how are you and Troy?" we walked into Kauffman and I smiled, "We are a lot better. We have talked it out and I think we have a floorboard underneath of us again. I also think that we know what our next steps are with the baby front."

"Yea?"

"Yea, and I am so upset that my baby won't get to have you!"

She laughed, "I know, I know, we'll have to stay in touch because I can not go that long without seeing Ms. Logan," Logan looked up but her eyes were searching. Once we got downstairs, she gasped and went running as she saw Salvy. Salvy laughed and picked her up in a twirl. My eyes lifted over to Josh and I took a deep breath, "Alyssa…excuse me," she nodded, "I'll take Logan from here,"

"Thank you,"

"Have a good night,"

I nodded and I walked over to Josh who was listening to his headphones, I tapped his shoulder gently and he spun around to face me. His eyes grew and then reduced as I bit on my lip, "Can we talk?" I asked, he nodded his head, and I walked out of the clubhouse and towards the corner of the room. Troy took notice as I pulled Josh to the side and I let Josh lean against the wall. "I'm sorry, and I know I need to apologize to Melissa as well but I am sorry,"

Josh rubbed his eyes from the exhaustion of the season and a newborn baby. "Gabi, I have told you once, Melissa was out of line the entire time."

"And I just want to tell you I was also out of line," I paused, "I let my emotions get the better of me and I let the fighting with Troy and I get the better of me. I let the whole situation get in the way and my feelings just came out and they were way overboard. I don't actually feel that way at all, I am jealous." I admitted, "I am really jealous."

Josh looked at me and he laid his eyes on me, "Gabi, if I had to pick the best mom out of the group, it would be a tie between you and Ellie and I would give you the edge." I looked at Josh with a frown, "Because you love Logan like there is no tomorrow and we can all see how awful this past year has been on you and Troy. You both deserve it more than any of us and I get why you are jealous because you have this love that is just too deep."

I didn't say anything but I just looked up at Josh, "Are you guys coming over tonight?"

Josh smiled, "Of course." I reached up and I hugged him, "Thank you for not being angry,"

Josh laughed as he hugged me back, "You are my little sister Gabi, I could never be mad at you." I breathed a little easier, "Thank you Josh,"

I backed away and Troy smiled at me as he picked up his glove, "Are you going to throw?" I questioned, he nodded, "Yea, do you want to watch?" I bit on my lip and smiled, Troy grinned, "C'mon," he reached out and I grabbed his hand but then I stopped, "Wait," I pulled out my phone and called Joel, I spoke with him for a couple of minutes as Troy went to get a Gatorade and water. I nodded and smiled, "C'mon,"

Following him out onto the field, Joel was already down here and I laughed, "Hi!"

"Oh my god you look twenty times better," I smiled as I hugged him tightly, "Well I am back and he is throwing,"

"We'll roll," I nodded my head as I leaned back against the tarp, "How was everything?" Joel asked as Troy warmed up and stretched, I leaned back and I looked over at Joel, "We are better. We are a lot better." Joel smiled, "I can tell." I took a deep breath, "I am just happy that we talked because we were not heading in the right direction."

"I'm glad I didn't lose you," Joel said with a laugh, a couple of other players came out to watch Troy or they did their own stretching and running on the field. Troy finally threw a ball and him and Salvy played catch together. I smiled watching them joke around and the smile that came on Troy's face, "How is he doing?"

"Good, he feels good."

"That's tremendous, will he be good to go next year?" I shrugged, "We can only hope. You never know what will happen." Joel nodded as I watched Troy when I heard Logan, "Mommy!" I turned and she was grinning with eye black underneath of her eyes and a grinning Zach coming up behind her. I laughed, "What happened?" I asked in a concerned voice, she giggled, "Nothing momma! Uncle Zach painted on my face!"

I laughed, "He did didn't he, I bet dad will love it." She grinned and looked over my shoulder at Troy. She then broke off from me and went to Troy, he was throwing the ball back when Logan giggled and yelled his name. He held Salvy up and he looked over at Logan, she raced across the grass and then clamped onto Troy's leg. She giggled looking up at him and Troy laughed, "What happened to you?" he picked her up and she pointed to Zach. I walked over and shook my head, as she looked so much like Troy right now.

"Do you want to play catch?" Troy asked her, she nodded and Salvy laughed, "Trading me in!" Troy smiled, "Go see Salvy and I'll throw it to you," I got my phone out and I took a picture as Salvy came within ten feet of Troy as Troy squatted down and put the glove out there as Salvy handed Logan the ball. "I'll be dad!" she shouted, the group laughed as she took the ball and threw it to Troy. Troy easily caught it and she squealed, "Again!"

Troy laughed and he tossed the ball to Salvy who gave it back to Logan. Logan did it again and I took a picture of her as she threw it to Troy. She giggled and looked over at me, "Momma!" I nodded and gave her a thumb up, "Good Job Lo!"

Troy gently threw it back to Logan and she caught it, Troy turned to look at me, "A born natural Gabs," I laughed and shook my head as Logan threw the ball back to Troy. They did this for fifteen more minutes until it was time to start batting practice. "You two, come here," I said waving my finger, Troy picked up Logan and she grinned holding on to Troy. "Smile," I instructed, Troy laugh and Logan grinned as I took a picture of the two of them.

I shook my head and I put my phone into my back pocket. I leaned up and kissed Troy's cheek, "You guys were cute," I said, he smiled and kissed me with Logan's disapproval. I then kissed Logan's cheek, "Do you want to go get some food? You have to be hungry after school." She nodded her head and I reached over to take her from Troy. Troy leaned over to kiss Logan's forehead, "I'll see you after the game okay?" she nodded her head and Troy leaned in closer to me, "I love you," he whispered just as he kissed me.

I smiled, "Come find me in a little bit before it all gets crazy," he nodded and I turned to walk back with Logan. "Alright baby girl, let's get you some food and then you will go hang out with Alyssa,"

"Hanson?"

"He might be here," I looked around and I found Zach, "Zach, is Hanson going to be here tonight?" I asked, Zach smiled, "Yea, Alex is looking for you."

I gave a thumb up and I went into the clubhouse where Alyssa was talking with another nanny on the team. They laughed, "Alyssa, do you want to take her upstairs and go get some dinner? She didn't get anything after school today. I didn't have time."

"Of course! Come on Lo," I handed her off and I saw Alex across the room with Hanson. I waved my hand and I walked over as she hugged me, "How are you?" she asked, I nodded my head, "Good, really good," she smiled, "I'm glad,"

"Are you and Zach coming over?"

"Of course!"

I nodded as an arm slipped around my waist and I smiled, "I found you," he whispered into my ear, his sweaty body pressed against the back of mine as I drew in a hot breath of air. Alex smirked, "Better huh?" I smiled as Troy pulled me back; I walked out of the room and onto the elevator up to the offices. He laughed, "Gabriella, what are you doing?"

"We haven't had alone time since we got back,"

"You keep letting her sleep in our bed,"

"Yea well…I missed her." Troy laughed as we got off the elevator, I waved to many different people as Troy and I walked into my office. I quietly shut the door and Troy quickly had me pressed back against a wall. His lips hovered over mine and he smiled, "I missed this," he whispered, his hand working its way around my back as he pulled me closer to him. I felt him against me and I groaned as I finally pushed our mouths together. His hand pulled me in close and I took in a deep breath, "I love you," he whispered into my ear as he broke apart.

I smiled and I kissed him again, "She will be sleeping in her own bed tonight." Troy grinned and he kissed me softly, "Damn straight," he said, I laughed, "She has school tomorrow as well so…after you drop her off,"

"Me?" he said with a laugh, I nodded, and "You, and I promise if you do" I winked and slowly opened the door, he gave me a look and I smiled, "I'll see you when you get home tonight Mr. Bolton," he laughed, "Alrighty then,"

* * *

"So Gabi, we saw that you posted on social media that Troy started throwing again and we actually caught that on camera today, we thought out viewers might enjoy that," Casey started, I smiled as they pulled up the video, "Is Troy starting to feel better?"

I laughed, "He is feeling a lot better with a ball in his hands." I watched him throw another one, "and this is actually really cute," Casey started, I couldn't help but laugh as I watched the video of Logan going up to Troy but then we cut back to the game. "Logan got to play catch with Troy today and she absolutely loved it."

"I bet, natural thrower?"

"Yes," I said with a laugh, I smiled as they went back to the video with Salvy helping Logan. I shook my head, "I love her,"

"She is pretty funny," Casey said, "Does she call them her boys?" another laugh escaped my throat, "She does, I don't know when that started, she might have been two or three when she claimed them as her boys but really…she runs that clubhouse. With Troy and I both apart of the organization she is here all the time and she will run from locker to locker talking to all of them until I drag her out of there." I said with a laugh, "She absolutely loves it."

"Which is good,"

"Which is fantastic," I finished, "I would hate if she hated it here because…this is what we do. Troy and I very glad we are here." Casey smiled as we went back to play calling and my eyes drifted down to the player's section where I already spotted Logan and Alyssa sitting with Alex and Hanson. I smiled and looked back at Troy in the dugout, smiling, having fun.

Yes, this is everything that I needed.

* * *

Logan ran around and I laughed while having my feet kicked up on the table in front of me. My head was leaning onto Mallory's shoulder while Troy had his hand on my knee. I smiled looking at all of my friends when I glanced at the clock knowing Logan had to be up early tomorrow for school.

"Lolo, you got your thirty minutes of playing. It's time to go to bed,"

"Yea, we need to get out of here," Mallory said, her eyes drifted to Audrey who was sleeping on Colin's chest. "Ditto," Newman said, "It was fun though but we are going to have to start moving these to weekends," we all nodded in understanding because our kids were starting school and they did have to sleep. The Newman's also had to work in the morning. "How about Friday we do a redo?" I asked aloud, "Sounds good,"

"Wait, Gabs, I thought we had a date planned for Friday," I frowned, "Shit, right,"

"Saturday," the offer went around and people agreed as I went to grab Logan, a lot of smiles went around and I was so happy that all of our friends were here. "I am going to put Logan to bed, goodbye to everybody that is leaving," I waved as I took Logan upstairs.

Once we got upstairs I went into the bathroom as I let her use the restroom, she then changed into her PJ's while rubbing her eyes. I helped her brush her teeth and then we went into her bedroom. I pulled back the blankets and she curled up on top without much of a complainant, I tucked her in and I reached for her meter that sat on her nightstand. The number came back in the 160's and I was satisfied. "Mommy will come wake you up in the morning for school okay,"

She nodded her head and I leaned over to kiss her forehead, "Is daddy better?" she asked me, I smiled, "Almost," I told her, "He is almost better."

"I miss watching him play," she mumbled, her eyelids already drooping, "I know baby girl," I kissed her forehead, "I love you Logan,"

"I love you too mommy,"

Those words would never get old as I turned off her lap and then her nightlight as I walked out of the room. I heard small chatter downstairs so I shut the doors and went down the stairs. Zach, Alex, Josh, Melissa, Ellie and Chase were all still down in the kitchen talking quietly. I looked at Melissa who had been avoiding me all night or I had been avoiding her, I couldn't really tell. I took a deep breath as I walked over to her as she was cradling Brooke.

"Hey," I said quietly, she looked at me and then back to Brooke, "Hi," she said softly, I took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Melissa, I am," she looked at me with a hint of tears behind her eyes, "No, I'm sorry," she said, we moved into the other room as we both sat down on the couch away from the rest of them. "I was a bitch," she clarified, I laughed, "So was I,"

"Yea but I was hurting your feelings at the worst possible time,"

"I also know that pregnancy can be rough and I was just being mean,"

"You have a right Gabi,"

"No, I don't have a right to be a spoiled brat," Melissa looked down at the two month old Brooke with a smile, "I get it though Gabi, I get the mother feeling and I get why you want to do it again so badly. I love her so much and she is so perfect. I see you and Troy with Logan and I can't wait for her to do that with Josh. I can't wait for all of that but I also love this, just holding her," I smiled with a nod, "It is amazing. You think you want one stage to last forever but I love every single one with her."

"I am just sorry," she said, I looked at her, "I'm sorry too,"

She smiled at me, "You were the first to help me with the whole Josh mess and I wish I could have been there for you with Troy." I sat up a little straighter, "Troy and I are doing a hundred times better,"

"I know, you can see it between you guys. The tension is gone. Whatever needed to be fixed, you fixed it." I leaned over and I looked at Brooke, "I haven't held her yet, can I?" I asked, she nodded and I took Brooke from her arms. She stirred leaving her mother but quickly readapted as I took in a deep breath, I felt my own tears in my eyes as I looked down at the little girl. "Are you okay?" Melissa asked, I bit on my lip and nodded, "It still hurts every now and then," I smiled at Brooke as I adjusted her blanket.

"I could understand," I nodded but I smiled, Melissa and I sat and talked for a little bit longer. I then gave her Brooke and I ventured into the kitchen. Troy was leaning against the counter as he talked to Chase, Zach and Josh. Ellie and Alex were holding sleeping children, Emerson and Hanson while I snuck around as I stood in front of Troy; he automatically put his arms around my shoulders to ease me back against him without breaking the conversation.

The other girls joined the conversation and the guys took turns holding the sleeping kids. "I think we need to bust out," Ellie said, her eyes turning to Emerson, I smiled, "I'll swing by the bookshop," she nodded with a smile and I waved by while the others started to gather their things as well. Troy kissed the top of my head and laughed when Zach said something to him. The rumble against my back made me hold on to him a little bit tighter.

He let go and I walked to let our guests out, I hugged the girl's good-bye and the guys waved as they were all holding the kids. I waved back as they went down to their car and I smiled as I shut the door. Troy eased his arms around my waist, "You okay?" he asked me, I nodded, "Yea,"

"I saw you talked to Melissa,"

"We are better,"

"Good,"

I nodded, I turned to face him, "It still sucks seeing her with a baby though," Troy's face fell a little and he pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry Brie,"

I pulled away with a smile, "I'm okay, I just..."I took a big breath of air, "I just can't wait for that again," Troy smiled, but he didn't say anything as he brushed my hair behind my ear. "Of course," I then leaned up to kiss him, he wrapped his arm around my waist to pull me up and he gasped as my hands ran up his shirt. "Where do you want to do this?" he mumbled, I kissed his cheek and down his jaw, "Downstairs," I mumbled back, Troy swiftly picked me up while I kept kissing him.

He had to stop one more than one occasion to push me up against a wall to completely focus on kissing me. He then would keep moving until he came to one of the back bedrooms, the furthest away from Logan as he dropped me down to the floor. I landed on my feet and I then pulled him in for another long kiss. He groaned as he pressed himself against me, I moaned in response as his hands went up the back of my shirt. I reached over to unbuckle his jeans that he wore to Kauffman.

Troy pulled away as he began to unbutton each of the buttons on my shirt with his fingers. Once each of them was unbuttoned he pulled it off, he then took his jeans off and I pulled my slacks off. His shirt was discarded as he came over in two steps to press our naked bodies together. "Have I ever told you, you are beautiful?" I nodded my head, words were cut off from my vocab, he pulled his hand into mine and he then pushed me gently onto the bed.

I bounced on the mattress as he climbed on top of me and kissed me again, his fingers rubbed my nipples causing a moan to brush from my lips. "Fuck, Troy," he laughed as I moved out from underneath of him, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," I pressed him down into the bed and he grinned as I pulled his briefs off his hips and I began to work my hands around him and he moaned in pleasure. I then bent over as I began to kiss my way up his body and then back down, "Shit, Brie," I then laid on top of him as I started to press my lips to his again. His hands framed my face and he held me close to him, our tongues battled each other and I cried out.

His fingers dug into my hip and I moaned as I teased with entrance, "Gabs, don't make me flip you over," I laughed as I snaked my arms around his neck, "Are you being inpatient?" he pulled me into a kissed me again and his fingers pulled down my underwear and I laughed pulling away, "Gabs," I shook my head and he finally grabbed me and flipped me over. He then slammed into me as I let out a large gasp. He pulled me into another kiss; the kiss was aggressive and rough.

"Fuck," Troy groaned as he pulled out and went back in and he proceeded to do it over and over again. I pulled at the sheets underneath of me as I tilted my hips up towards him, almost begging him to go faster and harder. He groaned into my neck and I let my hand lay on the back of his neck.

Once the shudders came for him, mine slowly followed. Once everything stilled, Troy rolled over onto his back and he heaved out a big breath of hot air. "Fuck, Gabi," I laughed as I rolled onto my side to face him. He looked over at me, "That was amazing," I concluded, Troy nodded as he was still trying to catch his breath. "We should probably go to our room," I said quietly, Troy eased his arm over my body and he smiled, "Yea, we should, I am just interested for tomorrow,"

I grinned, "Oh…just you wait."

* * *

_Tuesday, September 17__th__, 2024_

"Lolo, brush your teeth," I said as I finished packing her lunch, she only had a half day of pre-school today but she would still eat lunch at school before Troy or I would pick her up. I bit down on my lip when Troy came into the kitchen. He turned his eyes to make sure Logan wasn't in the room when his fingers slipped inside my shorts around the front, my body stilled as he gazed over the top and I tried to keep from gasping as he slowly did a circle.

"Troy," my words almost seemed panted as I strained from making a noise or pulling him upstairs into our room. "Hmm?" he asked, he went a little deeper and I finally let a gasp out, "Momma, daddy!" Troy quickly slipped out and put his hand against my stomach as I tried to calm my breathing down. Troy kissed my cheek, "Good morning," he whispered into my ear; he let go of me as I grabbed the sink because my knees were weak.

"Morning baby girl," Troy greeted, he reached for the sink to wash his hands as I turned to give her a smile, "Mommy will come get you after lunch okay?" she nodded and I leaned forward to give her a big hug, "I love you baby, have fun at school,"

She kissed my cheek and I smiled, Troy picked up Logan and she wrapped herself around him. "I'll see you when you get home," Troy winked and he turned to leave with Logan, "Have a good day!"

Logan held her lunch tightly and once the door shut, I smiled as my phone rang, I grabbed it and I answered it, "Hello?"

"Hey sweetie! Are you busy?" my dad asked.

"Kind of," I said, I thought of Troy dropping Logan off at pre-school down the road and coming back within the next ten minutes. "Oh, I was going to stop by and see you. I don't have much to do today,"

"Sorry, I am getting ready to leave to go see Ellie and have lunch with Troy before picking Logan up." My finger tapped the counter slowly, "Well, what are you doing tomorrow morning?"

"How about I come have breakfast with you tomorrow morning after I drop Logan off?"

"Sounds good, at the house or iHop?"

"How about iHop, I could use some pancakes,"

"Good, text me tomorrow,"

"Will do," I smiled, I then hung up the phone as I looked at the clock knowing Troy would be back soon. I made sure the blinds were closed as I took off my pants and slipped off my underwear. I put my underwear on the outside of the garage door handle so when he came back into the house he would know. I then went upstairs as I ditched my shirt and bra as I grabbed his t-shirt from last night, I slipped it over my head as I heard the garage door open.

I hurried back downstairs to the kitchen as his feet came up the steps.

The door opened and I heard the quick pace of Troy's feet. "Gabi," he grumbled, I sat on the kitchen counter as he came into the room, his eyes found mine but his eyes didn't last long there as he let his eyes drift to my lack of clothes and he held up my black panties.

"These are wet," he said with a smirk, "Somebody interrupted my morning," Troy laughed as he came into the kitchen and he easily slipped his hand up my thigh and in-between my legs. I spread my legs for him and he dropped his head onto my shoulder, "You are making me weak," he mumbled, his finger slipped inside again and I moaned as Troy started to suck on my neck gently. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer to me.

"You weren't joking," he whispered as he kissed up my neck, I could barely breath as he pulled back to look at me. He pushed up his t-shirt as his fingers wove around my mid section and I reached forward to tug down his shorts. I smirked, as he didn't have any underwear on, "Somebody else is ready," I joked, Troy laughed as he pulled me forward and straight into me. I gasped and he moaned, "You are tight," he groaned into my ear, "So tight,"

I pulled him into another kiss because really…I didn't want to do anything else but kiss him.

* * *

Troy circled his arm around me and he kissed me, I straddled his lap as our lips moved around each other. "Fuck, Gabi," he groaned, "We have been doing this since I dropped Logan off this morning, it's almost time for us to pick her up." He groaned, as I kissed him to shut him up.

"We have a lot of lost time to make up,"

"I'm all for that but I am exhausted and we have an hour without a toddler." I pulled away to look at him as all morning we had basically just moved around the house. Our lips were swollen, we had a couple of different hickeys each, and I was tired myself but something about him, I just didn't want to stop. "Fine, but you have to hold me," I said, Troy smiled, "I can do that,"

"How about a shower first?" Troy nodded, "Fair deal, I think I can handle one more go around," I smiled as I leaned in for a kiss and Troy was into this a little bit more. His lips moving and his hands circling around me. He picked me up and we took a nice long shower together, he washed my hair and I washed his body and once we were done, we both dressed for the day and collapsed into the bed with thirty minutes to spare before having to get Logan.

I set my alarm and I rolled into his arms, "Fuck Gabs, that was hot. All morning."

I smiled, "I love you Troy,"

"I love you too,"

He kissed my forehead and I relaxed into his chest as we lay like this, not much talking, as we both napped for our little time that we had left. His hand rolled and I woke up to my alarm, Troy groaned, "I am not ready for her. She will be a bundle of energy,"

"She might nap, depends on what she did at pre-school," I sat up and grabbed my flip-flops. "I'll be back."

"I'll go with you,"

"Are you sure? You can rest," he thought about it and he nodded, "I'll take a nap then," I smiled and went downstairs as I grabbed my car keys and did a survey to make sure there wasn't anything around. I had cleaned the counter well along with everything else we had touched earlier. I went to get into my car and drove to her pre-school. It was a nice September day; I kept the windows down and when I pulled into the parking lot.

Getting out, I locked the car and went to the front of the building as I stepped inside the world winning pre-school. One of the teachers smiled, "Logan! Mom is here!" Logan turned around and she giggled as she came running over. I smiled as I picked her up, "How was your day beautiful?" she grinned, "Good!"

"Good, were your blood sugars good?" she nodded her head into my shoulder and she yawned, I took her backpack from the teacher as she gave me a report of her blood sugars, I thanked her and went outside but Logan was already half asleep. I settled her into her car seat and I took a picture as I sent it to Troy. She was tired as well mostly because we let her stay up somewhat late last night.

Troy sent back a smiley face and I smiled thinking about yesterday.

I found the picture of the two of them from the baseball game yesterday and I posted it on my Instagram, Twitter, and Facebook page. I smiled as I wrote the caption underneath of it.

_I love these two more than life itself. She always wants to be just like daddy and I can't blame her! _

I smiled as I pressed send and then I made the picture my background picture as I looked in the back at a sleeping Logan. I smiled because this was the perfect way to start over.

* * *

Friday, September 20th, 2024

Troy wrapped his arm around my shoulder after our late dinner after the win tonight at Kauffman stadium. I smiled as we came up to our empty house besides Alyssa's car in the driveway. "We didn't do much, are you sure?" Troy asked me, I nodded with a smile, "I would rather spend all of our time in here anyways," I kissed his cheek and Troy grinned as he walked up the stairs. I followed him as I linked my hands with him.

He opened the door and I grinned as I took another step up, "Surprise!" Troy stopped and I snaked my arm around his waist and Troy laughed, "What?" I set up on my tiptoes, "Happy 30th birthday," I whispered into his ear; he looked at me and laughed as he took a step into the room.

I followed him as I glanced at all of the partygoers in my house. I smiled as Troy looked at me, "Wow," he breathed, he started to thank everybody and a beer was shoved into his hands. "Troy, we didn't get to celebrate your 30th birthday very well in Chicago and then a lot went down after that so, here we are," Zach said raising his arms, "We are finally celebrating that big three oh," Troy smiled and he turned to look at me, "Did you have this planned?" I nodded, "Ever since I asked for a redo,"

He smiled and he raised his beer, "Let's welcome this bitch,"

The crowd laughed and I smiled as Ellie came up next to me, "Wow, he was surprised,"

"We pulled it off."

I hugged her and she handed me a bottle of beer, I tipped my glass to her and she smiled. "So, what are we going to do first?" I laughed, "First, we crank the music, second we dance like there is no tomorrow," Ellie cheered as we worked our way through the crowd and I turned up the music a little bit louder and started to dance in the living room where the furniture had been pushed away. We laughed and danced through several songs.

I grinned when I felt Troy's arm snake around my waist, "There is nothing I like more than seeing you dance," I turned around and snaked my arm around his neck, "It may be two months later but I am freaking loving this," he whispered into my ear, "You deserve a good thirtieth birthday,"

He grinned as he pressed his lips to my face as he kissed me, "I wish we would have never fought those past several months," I squeezed his arm, "You know what, I think we are a stronger couple because of it and I can't be upset over it anymore." Troy stroked my cheek and his eyes looked up at the clock, "I love you," he whispered, "I love you," I smiled as I kissed him back because the song switch and Troy pulled back with a laugh.

"Salvador!"

We all laughed as Troy backed away to join his friends and I crossed my arms over my chest, Cody came over and hugged me, "Thank you for fixing him," I leaned into him, "I am happy that he allowed me to fix us."

He sighed, "A redo party, I like it,"

"He deserves more than a night out with friends,"

"You also deserve more," I looked at Troy as he was singing with some of his friends. I smiled as he tilted his head back in laughter and I felt my heartbeat again like everything was going to be just fine.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know I promised an update yesterday but well…I somehow was super busy and just didn't have the time but with the holiday weekend here it is! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! They are finally getting back to normal which is a HUGE YAY! **

**Thank you for all of the love and patience! **

**xx - JO**

**Please Review! **


	21. Stress

Chapter 21 - Stress

_Tuesday, October 1__st__, 2024_

My fingers smoothed over my jeans and Troy reached over to squeeze my knee, "Everything will be okay," I looked up at him and then back down at the program in my lap. Logan was going to be in the school play and I was nervous for her. Troy kissed the top of my head as the lights dimmed. "Sorry, we're late," my mom slid in next to me and I smiled, "She'll be happy that you guys came,"

"This is so exciting. Are you going to let her act or does she have to play a sport?" my mom asked Troy, Troy couldn't contain a laugh, "Logan can do whatever she wants." My mom nodded as the thirteen-year-old twins looked bored as they sat next to my dad. Lilly pulled her cell phone out and my dad snatched it from her grasp. Lilly complained and my dad sent her a look. She frowned and I shook my head as I looked to see Luke and the Bolton's sitting on Troy's other side.

I squeezed his knee and he gave me a smile as the four year olds came out onto the stage and I quickly spotted Logan. I smiled, as she was beautiful on the stage as they were all singing together. Troy smiled as he watched her and his arm wrapped around my shoulder as I leaned into him. I took a video on my cell phone of her singing and dancing. I couldn't help but giggle aloud at her twirling but she had a big smile on her face.

I looked over at my mom who was sitting next to me and I smiled as she smiled at me, the show was wrapping up as the songs were ending and I clapped my hands once the lights turned back on. The kids all bowed on the stage and I smiled as the parents all stood up and clapped their hands. Troy laughed, "She did fantastic," I nodded my head in agreement as I picked up my purse that was sitting on the floor.

"Do you guys all want to go to dinner?" Troy offered, my family said yes and soon after so did Troy's family. I looked over the crowd for Logan and Troy squeezed my shoulders. "How about you go outside and find a spot and I'll grab our beautiful dancer," I nodded and he kissed my cheek as I started to walk out when Lilly came up to me, I hugged her as we walked out together, "How is school going?" I asked, she shrugged, "It's going."

"Yea?"

She nodded and I looked at her, "Is something wrong?"

"I miss you." I smiled, "Tomorrow night, maybe we can go get some dinner," I offered, she shook her head, "I have a bunch of stuff to do." She mumbled, I frowned as I came to a stop by some rocks, "Lilly, what is wrong?" I asked, she shook her head but I saw the tears in her eyes that she was trying so desperately trying to hide. "Hey, do we get to take pictures first?" my mom asked coming out, I looked at Lilly concerned and then back to my mom. I forced a smile, "yes,"

The family gathered around as Troy came out of the door with Logan in his arms, she was giggling with flowers in her hand that Troy had bought her earlier. I smiled as they came towards me, Logan grinned at me and she reached for me, "Look what daddy got me!" she cheered, I laughed, "You did a good job Lolo," she smiled and I kissed her cheek, "Alright, picture time," Lucille called, I leaned back as I smiled with Logan and Troy.

Once we all had our picture taken with Logan, the grandparents all took a turn, the aunts and uncles not caring as much. Logan hit the ground and she complained of being hungry, "We are going to eat," I looked at the group and we had decided on Olive Garden. I looked at Lilly again who recovered from whatever as I frowned. My mom then came up to me, "Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?" she asked, I took a deep breath, as nobody knew what Troy and I were doing tomorrow.

"I was actually going to ask you the same thing," I said, "I need somebody to pick Logan up from school tomorrow afternoon. I know dad is leaving tomorrow for a business trip," she nodded, "He is. I need somebody to pick up the twins." She frowned, "What are you doing?"

"What are you doing?" I asked her as we all walked to the car, "I have a meeting with Lilly's teachers," I stopped, "It is right after school and I don't want the twins to have to wait."

"Oh." I frowned, "Is something wrong with Lilly? She looked upset earlier."

"I don't know, her teachers want to have a meeting with me." I took in a deep breath as we were almost to the car. Troy had Logan in his arms and his parents had peeled off to their car. "Troy and I have an appointment with my OB to make sure nothing is wrong," my mom stopped, "Oh Gabs,"

"I'm fine, I just, I want to make sure that nothing is actually wrong preventing us from having a baby. We are planning on trying again in December or January," we stopped in the middle of our cars and she frowned, "Do you think that is a good idea? That tore your marriage apart,"

"And we figured out why it tore our marriage apart. We figured it out and it will be during the off-season if it happens, we aren't ready to give up yet." She sighed, "I get it." She looked over my shoulder, "If I would have given up I wouldn't have my other two babies," I smiled and I hugged her, "I'll be okay."

"Well good luck tomorrow,"

"Thank you,"

"I'll see you at the restaurant,"

I nodded as I went to the car, Troy had buckled Lo into the chair and I took in a deep breath as I buckled my seatbelt, "Something is wrong with Lil," I said as Troy started the car, "What do you mean?" I shrugged, "I don't know, she was walking out with me and I asked how school was going, she said it was going, you know how middle school can be but then she was upset over something. She said she wished we spent more time together but she was upset."

Troy glanced over at me as he left the parking lot, "Did you ask her?"

"I did and then your mom came over,"

"Oh,"

"Yea, so I didn't press her further."

Troy nodded, "Maybe as we walk in you can pull her aside and talk to her."

"Maybe,"

I was quiet the rest of the way as Lo would hum her songs as we drove. Troy at one point reached over and held my knee with his hand. His thumb rubbed it and I put my hand on top of his, which caused a smile to form on his lips. We pulled into Olive Garden a few moments later and when we parked, I looked at him, "I just want water," he nodded as he leaned over to kiss my cheek.

"Lolo, I'll be inside in a few moments okay?" she nodded as I slipped out of the car as Cam and Lilly were walking across the parking lot. I moved quickly, "Lilly, can we talk for a minute?" my dad turned around to look at me and I looked at him, he narrowed his eyes and I moved my eyes back to Lilly, "Why?"

"Because, I just…I need to tell you something." She slowly nodded her head, "Is everything okay?" I nodded to my dad, "Nothing much," Troy said, "I'll fill you in," Troy walked past me, holding Logan's hand as they walked into the restaurant. I smiled at Luke and Lucille as they walked in with Jack.

Lilly then turned to me, "What?" she asked; her voice was quiet, "What is wrong?" I asked her, she looked up at me, "Nothing Gabi, I am fine," her voice broke apart towards the end, "You are not fine, why is mom having a meeting with your teachers?"

She turned away from me, "Why do you care? Don't you have a marriage and daughter to worry about?" I sighed, "Lilly, something is bothering you and if you aren't telling mom and dad then you should at least tell me."

She looked at me and turned her eyes away from me but I saw the tears run down her cheeks, "You can't say anything to them," I walked over to the bench as I sat down and she sat down next to me, "After practice one day, mom and dad were late getting me," she wiped her eyes but the tears kept coming, I laid my hand on her shoulder and rubbed gently as she spoke, "this older guy in the high school part of the school came over and started talking to me, he was nice and cute, he was older so the first couple of times we would just talk, he would somehow always around when mom and dad were late," I frowned because I didn't like where this story was going.

"Then last week, he came over and we talked but then he started to touch me," she started to cry harder, "He kissed me and put his hands down my pants," I felt tears in my own eyes as she stopped talking and just cried. I pulled her into my arms and I held her tightly against my chest, "Oh Lil," I whispered, "I finally pushed him off of me and luckily, dad was there in the next couple of minutes," her sobs shook my chest as I rocked her in my arms.

"I am so sorry Lil,"

She pulled away, "I haven't been able to focus in school and I keep having these dreams," I tucked her hair away from her face, "Lilly, you have to tell mom and dad,"

"No, I don't want to make a big deal out of this,"

"Lilly, you are thirteen," she looked at me and she started to cry again, "I don't want to do it alone,"

"Oh sweetie," I hugged her again, I then took a deep breath, I pulled her back and I looked in her eyes, "The same thing happened to me," I told her quietly, "I was your age actually, wow, God, it is so funny how history repeats itself," I stopped to look at her, "We dated for a while though and I spent a lot of time with him. Like you, I thought it was cool that an older boy was into me and I let him be into me. He made me feel special and I don't know, I never understood his end game."

My eyes looked into hers, "He made me feel like I was in love and he had this special thing over me, he was so amazing with me and Dad even liked him for being an older guy. He was nice and we had a lot of fun together. Soon after, we found out dad was being traded to Kansas City. He got mad about it, he was angry and he hit me a few times and he tried to do inappropriate things to me right before our move but his dad came home and I never saw him again but it hurt me emotionally."

"What did dad and mom do?" she asked, I took a deep breath, "I never told them and I regret it," I told her quietly, "I went through it alone and I struggled a lot. I never let anybody get that close to me and when I met Troy, I almost broke up with him again after our first big one because I was scared because I had serious feelings for him. I loved Troy and I was scared that things like that would happen again so I finally told him. The only people that know are Troy, Mallory, and Ellie. I have never told mom and dad,"

"So why are you asking me too?"

"So you can get help." I reached over to wipe tears away, "I don't want you to go through what I did and what happened to you was even worse. A male you didn't know, Lilly, that isn't okay and that can't happen again. It can be much worse next time," she wiped her eyes and I hugged her, "I don't want to go eat dinner," she whispered, I looked at my phone and I nodded, "Okay, how about I go get the keys from Troy and I'll take you home. His mom can help him get home with Lo,"

She nodded as I stood up and went inside, I quickly found our table as they were all laughing. I went over to Troy and I leaned down close to him. "Is she okay?" I swallowed on the lump in my throat, "Uhm no, I," I took a deep breath, "I am going to take her home and then stay with her until my parents get home." Troy turned around to face me, his face concerned, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Not here."

He fished his keys out of the pocket and I leaned down to kiss the top of Logan's head. "I love you, I'll see you at home."

I then glanced at my mom and dad, "I'm taking Lilly home, when you get home, then we all need to talk," my dad's face paled, "Gabi,"

"Eat dinner and then we will talk when you guys get home."

My dad nodded and my mom looked at me as I fled the restaurant.

* * *

Lilly laid on the couch as the door burst open, my dad was the first through the door as he looked at me, Cam was behind as he looked for Lilly. "Cam, it might be better if you go upstairs." I said quietly, he looked at me, "She is my sister,"

"Yea and you are my brother," his eyes connected with mine and my dad looked at me, "Gabi, what is wrong," my dad asked, I looked at Lilly who was just laying on the couch and I frowned, "I wish it was simple to what is wrong dad but you have to promise me that you will just listen to her because she is scared out of her mind. She is scared and just needs you to be okay,"

"What did she do," my dad accused, "She did nothing,"

My dad didn't know Lilly as well as he knows me and I think it was because she wasn't as warm to him. I took in a deep breath and I saw Cam talk to Lilly for a moment and then Lilly looked at me. "Lil, let's sit at the table,"

She stood up and walked to the table as I sat down next to her, my dad reached to touch her hand. "Lil, baby, we are worried about you,"

"Why do your teachers want to talk?"

Lilly took a deep breath, "It's okay Lilly, I am right here," she looked over at me, "Just tell them everything that you told me," I said soothingly, my parents shared a look and then Lilly started to tell them everything that she told me. I watched my dad mostly as his face went from worried, to angry, to pissed up, to upset as Lilly started to cry. I rubbed her back as I took a deep breath, once she was finished; my dad got up and grabbed her into a big hug.

"Oh Lilly," he said as he held her tightly, "Why didn't you tell us?" She mumbled and cried into his chest as he just held her close. My mom looked at me and she narrowed her eyes, "Gabi, what do you need to tell us?" my dad looked up at me and I shook my head, "I think I want to go to my room," Lilly said, "No, Lilly we need," my dad started to list things off and I stood up, "Dad, let her go to her room and rest, it is nine at night."

My dad held my eyes and he let Lilly go but my mom followed her up the stairs to make sure she was okay. My dad slumped in a chair defeated, "Why didn't she tell us? We could have helped her and things wouldn't have happened, she wouldn't be this upset, we could have put a stop to it," he began to raddle things off and I looked at him, "She wouldn't be as scared and it all makes sense. She would be anxious when we would be late the past several times and if I would have just taken a moment,"

"Dad," I said softly, he kept talking, "Dad," I said louder, he looked at me and his eyes found mine as he was upset and defeated, "What?" I bit down on my lip, "It happened to me when I was exactly the same age, with that guy I was dating who was older than me," he looked at me and I dug my fingers into my thighs, "It was right before we left for Kansas City from LA," my dad's face fell and he looked at me, "What?"

I nodded my head as I ran my fingers through my hair, "Why did you never tell me?" his voice rose above any normal level as I looked at him, "Did you not trust me enough? What? I am your dad Gabriella! Those are things you are supposed to tell me!"

I stood up, "I was fourteen and freaked out dad! I was getting ready to move for the tenth time and I had nobody but my parents in my life. I didn't want you to be mad at me," he stared at me blankly after I raised my voice and I gathered my things, "Don't be hard on her, she is already struggling enough with all of this." I then pushed out of the front door. I bit down on my lip as I got into my car. I drove the fifteen minutes from the house as I was shaking the entire time.

My dad and I don't yell at each other. We don't get angry at each other.

Once I pulled into the driveway, I parked my car and walked quickly through the garage and up the stairs. I was hoping to avoid Troy because I just needed a minute. Instead of choosing to go upstairs, I chose the kitchen but I chose wrong. Troy was sitting on the barstool looking through his phone and drinking a beer. He looked up at me and I covered my mouth because the tears started almost right away. "Brie?" Troy got up quickly and he came over as my shoulders shook.

"Gabi, baby, what happened?" I didn't respond as I just laid my head down on his chest and cried. He seemed to know that I wasn't ready to speak yet as he wrapped his arms tightly around me. He pressed his lips into the top of my hair and I took a deep breath as I wiped away my tears, "Some guy friended her and then decided to sexual touch her when she was waiting for my dad to pick her up." Troy's face fell, "and I could only imagine all of the thoughts running through her head because I was there, I was the same exact way,"

Troy didn't talk; he just pulled me into his arms again because this was a subject we never brought up. He hated that it happened to me and it upset him, "And then I told my dad what happened to me because he was mad at Lilly for not telling him after a month and then he flipped out on me," Troy kissed the top of my head and his chest shook underneath of mine. I knew he was upset but I didn't know how upset, "I'm sorry," he whispered, his voice shaking underneath as he took a deep breath.

"He yelled at me and you know my dad never yells at me, he didn't even ask me everything, he just flipped out," Troy pulled me down into his lap and he rubbed my back. "I love you Brie," he whispered, "I am so sorry," I wrapped my body into his and he just held me tightly, my head resting on his chest as I felt the tears fall down my cheek. "It's going to be okay, we'll figure it out."

* * *

_Wednesday, October 2__nd__, 2024_

"We ran all of the tests that we needed today, we might have you come back in for more testing but we should have the results back by Friday. I'll set you up an appointment to talk about everything," Troy squeezed my knee but my mind wasn't even here. My mind wasn't on the lady in front of me telling me that they ran a bunch of tests on my uterus and reproductive system. I stared at her and just blinked because I wasn't feeling well.

"Are you okay Gabi?"

I nodded, "yea, I just…I don't feel well." I mumbled, Troy squeezed my knee and I smiled, "Thank you, Friday?"

"Friday at ten?"

"Perfect," I said and I stood up, Troy glanced at me and he followed me out, "Gabi,"

"I really don't feel good," I told him, he looked at me and he reached forward to press his lips to my forehead. "You feel warm," he whispered into my ear, I pressed my self against his body, "Can you just take me home?"

"Of course." Troy drove to the house and when we got there, I went inside and didn't say much of anything. Troy followed me slowly up the stairs into the house. I put my jacket down on the couch and Troy kissed the back of my head gently. "I think I am going to lay down for a bit, you can get Logan right?" Troy nodded his head gently, he then kissed my forehead, "Go lay down, I'll hold down the fort," I smiled and then went upstairs.

I sat down on the bed and lay back on the bed. I wasn't sure what was going on from here.

* * *

Troy's POV

I flipped through the TV channels when our garage door to the house opened. I twisted away and looked to see Alex coming up into the house. "Alex," I breathed, "I need to talk to her,"

"Alex, you probably should just let her be. She isn't feel so hot today and then after everything that happened today…"

"What happened today?"

I paused to look at him; "I figured she would have told you before yesterday."

Alex looked at me, "She had a lot of tests run today to see if anything is wrong to the reason she keeps having a miscarriage,"

"Hell,"

"And she is really upset about how last night went down," Alex rung the back of his neck as he sat down, "I didn't mean to get mad at her, it just came out. Did you know?" I shifted uncomfortably, "She told me the summer after we got back together," I told him quietly, "She has only ever told three people about this. She was upset with herself for it ever getting as bad as it got. She was young and scared. She buried it in her past and doesn't really ever want it brought up."

"I don't get it happening to Lilly, I have failed them both. They are my girls," I could see how stressed Alex was over this and I could only imagine the last twenty-four hours for him. I sighed as I sat down next to him, "I imagine myself with Logan in this situation and Alex, I would be fucking pissed if some male did that to her but I feel like I would also need to just be there for them. I would need to push the anger aside and just be there for Logan and maybe that is hard to do and I am glad I am not in this situation, I was pissed enough when Gabi told me."

"She didn't want my help,"

I laughed, "I think Gabi has this pride of never wanting to be seen weak and she doesn't want help. I mean our marriage problems steamed from that. She didn't come to me when she needed help the most and I honestly believe that Gabi didn't want help. Gabi figures she got herself into the mess, she can get herself out."

"She is so damn stubborn," I laughed, "I know, I know, she is also just fine. She isn't letting it get to her because she knows how to do it. She told me when it got in the way of our relationship. It passed and it's over. Just support her."

"Then there is Lilly,"

"Lilly is a lot alike Gabi but she does need the help, she told you guys, don't get angry, just be there when she needs you." Alex rubbed his face and I glanced down the hallway towards our bedroom. "I never yell at her,"

"Mostly what she was upset about,"

Alex cracked a smile, my eyes glanced at the clock, and "Do you want to pick Logan up from school Get a breather?" Alex thought about it for a minute and nodded, "Yea, that would be great actually," I nodded my head and he stood up, "Thanks Troy, Lilly obviously won't tell me the name of the guy,"

"Just worry about Lilly,"

"You sound like the older guy,"

"You would tell me the same thing if you had a clear mine and it wasn't your daughter."

"True, I'll be back with Lo, care if I take her out for ice cream?"

"Go ahead,"

Alex went down the stairs and I nodded as I called the school to let them know Alex would be picking her up. I then went upstairs and I crawled onto the bed with Gabi. She shifted and I pressed my lips into her hair, she opened her eyes and looked at me, "Hi,"

"Hi," she said back, she closed her eyes again and I pulled her into my arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just tired," she responded, "After this morning and last night,"

"I know, I know," I rubbed her arm gently and she looked at the clock, "Uhm, aren't you supposed to be getting Logan?" I kissed her forehead, "Your dad stopped by,"

"Oh,"

"I'm letting him think while he gets her,"

"I should talk to him,"

"I know, I am just making sure you are ready,"

She leaned up to kiss me and wrapped her arms around me, "Can we go somewhere as a family soon? I think I just want to get away from here,"

I smiled as I played with her t-shirt, "What about Disney World? Logan is at the perfect age and she would absolutely love it." She smiled, "That would be a lot of fun," she said quietly, "She would love that and I just love seeing her so happy. After everything with her this year," I stroked the side of her face, "When do you want to go?"

"Her school has a fall break coming up, the end of October. It starts on Thursday and they go back the next Monday but we can take her out a little longer. It is just nice when we don't have to take her out for very long."

"Is it around Halloween?"

"The week before,"

"Good, I am not ready to give up my Halloween party,"

She smiled and I tugged her close to me, "I'll make sure we get two rooms because…I still want to kiss you and do other things with you that our daughter should never see," she laughed and wrapped her arms around me tightly. She kissed my jaw and I kissed her again, "Your dad is also taking her for ice cream," I whispered into her ear, she didn't say anything else but her hands quickly went down to my jeans. She slipped them off my waist and I pulled her onto my chest.

Our lips went into a tight deep kiss and I tried to refrain but I couldn't, I flipped her onto her back because who knew how much time we had and I was not wasting this opportunity with my wife. I took off her shorts and underwear as my slipped off soon after. "Are we in a rush?" she mumbled, I pulled her up and I nodded, "I don't want to rush this part," I told her, she giggled and I grinned.

* * *

Gabi's POV

I wrapped my arms around Troy after we finished; he took a deep breath and kissed the top of my head. "That was awesome," he said quietly, I nodded in agreement and I traced a pattern on his chest. "Do you want to go out to eat tonight?"

"Sure, I think I am going to run by Swings afterwards,"

"Back to our normal routine huh?"

He laughed and nodded, "Yup,"

"Brie, what is on your mind after that doctors appointment today?" Troy's phone buzzed and he reached over to grab it. He looked at it and then he looked back at me. "I am really nervous for Friday," I answered back to him. He stroked my hair gently, "I think that are going to have another baby soon," he told me, "I would say we should stop using birth control but if we conceived a baby right now…in July which is an awful time."

I laughed, "Yea, I don't know if I am quite ready yet or not,"

"Ready for what?"

I was quiet as I turned to face the ceiling. My eyes watched the fan turn in circles and I took a deep breath, "I am scared of it happening again, and I am not upset by this. I am just…nervous." He kissed the top of my head and he squeezed me tightly. "Our daughter will be home soon."

"Where do you want to go to dinner?"

"Joe's or Bryant's?"

"Joe's," I answered, he kissed the top of my head and he held me tightly against his skin. I breathed in his scent, as I didn't want to let go. I never wanted to let go.

* * *

I crossed my arms over my chest as I glanced at my dad, Logan came running over and I gave her a big hug. "How is my princess?" I whispered into her ear, she giggled and I kissed her forehead.

"Good," she said with a smile, "Good, did you learn lots?" she nodded and then her attention went to Troy. She brushed by me and I looked up at my dad, "Can we talk for a minute?"

I only nodded my head and I followed him out the front door, "I'm sorry," he said quietly, "I didn't mean to get so upset with you yesterday,"

"Dad, in all of my thirty years, you haven't ever yelled at me like that. You have never gotten angry and never asked me why." He rubbed his face, "I just…imagine hearing that Gabi after how many years,"

I bit on my lip, "I get it but I am way over that. I told you because I wanted you to know Lilly will be just fine."

"Fine? Gabi," he ran his hands down his face as he let out a long breath, "I can't even imagine,"

I looked away, "How is Lilly?"

"She stayed home with your mom today. Your mom set an appointment with a counselor,"

"Don't pressure her,"

"Gabs,"

"Just don't,"

I started to turn and my dad pulled on my shoulder gently, "How did everything go this morning?" I tilted my head back, "I don't know Dad, I won't know until Friday,"

"Gabs,"

"Dad, what?" I turned around to face him and he sighed, "I am sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that and you didn't deserve that."

"It was more the fact that you think that I don't trust you," my frustration came out between my teeth as tears built in my eyes, "Because I trust you the most dad,"

He didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around me tightly, "I also trust you dad, I just…I was scared and I didn't want to make a big deal of it. I just wanted to let it go."

"Oh Gabi,"

He hugged me tightly, "I trust you," I breathed, "I trust you too," he responded, "I was just angry,"

"I know Dad, I was angry too,"

He smiled at me, "Are you okay?"

"Dad, I have been okay over this for a long time. The only thing I was upset about is how you yelled at me. I don't handle that well," he smiled and stroked my cheek gently, "I love you Gabi,"

"I love you too Dad,"

He smiled again and he laughed, "Lilly got mad at me this morning," I frowned, "Why?"

"She was mad that I have such a close relationship with you and she doesn't have that relationship with her." I gave a tiny smile, "She just doesn't know how special you are to me."

I smiled at him and I took a big breath, "I need to go, Troy and I are going to take Logan out tonight."

"How fun,"

"I'll see you later dad,"

"Bye Ella,"

I waved as I went back inside; Troy and Logan were sitting on the floor watching a Disney show as she ate an afternoon snack. I went to sit next to Troy and I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Did you guys figure it out?"

"Of course,"

"He loves you,"

"I know,"

"I love you,"

I grinned, "I know."

* * *

"Logi, eat your food," Troy said as he took a bite of his own BBQ that he was eating. She looked up at us with a grin and then made a smiley face in her sauce. "Logan," Troy warned, "We don't play in our food like that,"

She giggled and then looked at me, "Mom,"

"Yes?"

"Alyssa said that she is done being my nanny,"

"For now," I told her quietly, "We are going to find you a new one,"

"I like Alyssa,"

"Me too,"

She sighed and plopped down next to Troy. "Logan, stay seated,"

"No,"

"Logan,"

She laughed and Troy shook his head, "Logan, we will put you in timeout once we get home," she shook her head and then jumped down, Troy looked at me and I sighed, "Logan Brielle, right here,"

She looked at me and I shook my head as she slid into the chair next to me, she stayed quietly while Troy and I finished eating. We threw everything into the trashcan and Troy then grabbed her hand.

"Daddy, can we go to get ice cream,"

"No,"

"Why?" she pouted, "Because, you aren't being a good girl," she pulled away from Troy and into traffic. "Logan," I shouted, she ran back towards me and I picked up her hand as she started to cry.

"No, I don't want too," I picked her up and Troy opened his car door as I slid Logan into her car seat.

She kicked her legs in protest and once I successfully had her buckled, I went to sit next to Troy. "No, no, no,"

Troy and I simply ignored her as we drove back to our house about twenty minutes away. My eyes watched her as she kept fidgeting and moving around. When Troy pulled into the house, I got out and I went over to Logan.

She started to cry and I picked her up, "I don't feel good mommy," my senses heightened, "Troy, when did we last check her blood sugar?"

"Before dinner,"

"What was it?"

"102," he responded, "Pretty steady, I then gave her two units of insulin for dinner," I nodded my head, "We should check it again,"

Troy grabbed her kit and I sat her down onto the table as we quickly checked. Logan leaned into me as I kissed her temple. "60," he responded, "Hell, do you think this is why she acted this way?"

"Maybe,"

Troy handed her a juice box and she sucked it down without hesitation. I rubbed her back and she buried her head into my shoulder. "I heard back from the insulin pump companies and Dexcom. Medtronic you can sync both but I have heard that most people don't like the Medtronic sensor."

"Do you like Medtronic? I haven't even looked at the stuff you gave me." I said with defeat, Troy nodded, "I do. The Omni pod is also a good one because it is wireless but…I feel like we would lose it all the time and it would be in so many hands. We would just have to teach her that we always have to take it off for water."

"That sounds like a plan, Dexcom?"

"The CGM, it would provide us blood sugars every five minutes and it would go to our phone. She would have to have a receiver within 20 feet of her though."

"It would make me feel better,"

"I know,"

"Momma, cuddle,"

"Let's go shower and change into our PJ's then we can cuddle, okay?"

"Okay," she said, I hugged her and kissed the top of her head as she went running down the hall to the bathroom. Troy kissed the side of my head, "I'll do bath if you want to do bedtime,"

"Okay,"

* * *

_Friday, October 4__th__, 2024_

I fidgeted in my seat and Troy rested his hand on my knee, "Brie, everything is going to be okay," he said quietly, I was anxious and I didn't sleep an ounce last night. I just wanted this over with.

"What if nothing is wrong?"

"Then we will have a normal baby," Troy told me quietly, "then we don't have to worry about all of these other things."

"That doesn't explain four miscarriages Troy,"

He rubbed my shoulder gently, "I know baby, we will be okay though and I am here for you." He leaned over to kiss my temple and I let out a long sigh. "I love you," he whispered into my ear.

I sighed and I leaned into him, "Do you remember when we had that conversation about not being able to have kids?" I asked him, "Like back in college?"

"Yea," I told him, "You told me you wouldn't leave me because I couldn't have kids,"

"That still stands Gabi, I mean, we have a beautiful daughter. We have a child together." I nodded while he kissed the top of my head, "You are it,"

"Gabriella Bolton?"

I stood up from my spot and Troy grabbed my hand. We walked back into the office area and then were lead to Dr. Jo's office. She was sitting down looking at papers when we walked in.

"Gabi, Troy," I shook her hand as did Troy, "How are you guys this morning?" Troy and I shared a look but then nodded our heads, "Okay," I ventured because I just wanted to know, I wanted to know right now. "I was just going over your test results and everything looks normal,"

My gut dropped into my stomach and I bit on my lip, "Normal?" she frowned and nodded, "Yes, I mean, we ruled you out for PCOS, you don't have any diseases that are uncontrolled," Dr. Jo almost seemed as frustrated as me. "That does not explain four miscarriages though. You had two before Logan correct?"

I nodded, "I felt like those were partially stress induced. The first miscarriage was right after my friend died and I had this whole episode in the hospital. The second was during work and stuff while trying to plan a wedding,"

Dr. Jo nodded, "Then the last two…"

"The third one was the only one that everything was going great. Everything was good and nothing was wrong in my life, then the fourth one was when Troy and I were fighting."

Dr. Jo nodded her head, "Maybe you just need to lower your stress pile a bit. Is the marriage back on tracks?"

Troy nodded, "A lot better."

"How is Logan?"

"Minus, the diabetes, good,"

"Off season?"

Troy and I both nodded, "Pretty low stress right now?" Troy smiled and nodded as he turned to look at me, "Maybe this is the time to try, if you are ready Gabi, and see. I mean…you are trying to have a baby in the off-season?"

"That would be the best but if you think I could carry a baby now because my life is a little less…crazy."

"I mean...when did you find out about Logan?" she asked me, I thought back and I smiled, "February, and I did great with her."

"You could repeat like Logan and just try that again. Maybe a little bit early because I think stress is your biggest issue and I think the third miscarriage was the only odd one of the group after we talked about all of them."

Troy squeezed my knee, "What happens if we have another one?" Troy asked her, I shot him a look because that was something I didn't want to discuss but Troy just stared at Dr. Jo.

"If it happens again…we'll test to see what is wrong and if something else but Gabi, I don't think it is going to happen again. You have to believe you'll have a healthy pregnancy or that could cause stress,"

"I feel like now when she gets pregnant, it just causes more stress on her because she wants to carry the baby,"

"You just have to be…relaxed about it. If you aren't relaxed than it could happen again. I would also not try so hard to have a baby, just let it happen. Don't force it." Troy tried not to let a grin slip on his lips but it did as I kicked his shin causing Dr. Jo to laugh.

"I know, it won't be an issue with two thirty year olds," Troy laughed as he ducked his head and I shook my head at him. "Gabi, I know you'll have another baby but maybe we just need to approach it differently."

I slowly nodded my head and she smiled, "You'll do great and whenever you are ready you are healthy." I gave a soft smile as I looked down in my lap. Tears blurred my vision as I cleared my throat gently and nodded my head, "Okay,"

"Brie," his words were soft and I bit down hard on my lip because if a word came out of my mouth I would fall apart. I would dissolve into tears and not here. "I'll be back, I am going to grab some paperwork and then you guys can go." Dr. Jo got up and once the door shut, Troy reached over to touch me, "What's wrong?"

"That can't be fixed," the words came out and then a sob followed that as my chest shook and the tears poured out of my eyes. "Oh Brie," he whispered quietly.

He knelled in front of me and lifted my head to wipe my tears away from me face. "Hey, it's okay," he said softly, "We can fix it, we can do just as she said baby girl,"

I took a deep breath and I looked at the ceiling, his hand settled on my leg, "We are going to figure this out,"

I nodded my head when the door opened, Dr. Jo talked to Troy for a moment and then I stood up as I shook her hand. "Hopefully I'll see you sooner than later." Dr. Jo smiled with a nod and she hugged me. "You'll do great things Gabi, trust yourself."

I thanked her again and on the way out, Troy pulled me into the corner and then into his arms. I wrapped my arms around him as he rubbed my back, his lips pressed into my hair and I took a deep breath.

"I'm okay,"

"It's okay."

He tilted my head back gently as he kissed me, "Do you want to go to Starbucks and then go to the park to talk?"

"Sure,"

It was one of the things we learned in marriage counseling that we were attending and I honestly believed Troy was enjoying it more than me.

We had found out new ways to be a couple and to have time to talk like we were doing now. Now we knew that it was better to get out of the house and to talk by just finding a spot to sit and talk about whatever.

She also encouraged us to continue our game of truth that we played whenever we are bored and just want to play. I followed Troy to the car and then he pulled open my door for me before running around to the other side. I buckled my seat belt and Troy held my hand while he drove to the nearest Starbucks. I titled my head to look out the window and I wondered about everything passing us. He pulled into Starbucks and I turned to give him my order.

He nodded his head as he reported our orders and then grabbed them from the window after paying. I took my drink and Troy rubbed my knee, he let me be alone in my thoughts as he drove to the park not too far from our house. He pulled the car into the parking lot and I sighed, I got out and Troy came over as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder while we walked. "What if it doesn't work and we don't get pregnant,"

The words escaped my lips and Troy exhaled loudly, "Tough question,"

"Yea,"

"I think that whatever happens, happens,"

"I want another baby Troy,"

"We can always adopt Brie, plenty of babies need a loving home." I leaned into him and he kissed the top of my head, "But I believe her Brie, when we were trying last year, I think the first couple of times were like a normal couple and then the stress came. We started trying harder and we started having forced sex, we weren't having fun anymore and then I think she is right, stress could be leading to the miscarriages and we do have a lot of stress."

"So do you think we should wait a while?"

"I mean…I think she is right. We should try during the off-season when our lives are not that crazy. Logan worked out pretty well and now we can take the stress out of it. We can do what we did last time while trying. I'll pick when we start."

"Okay, I'll stop taking my birth control on November 1st, then you can decide from there what you think is best."

Troy smiled, "I think that is a good idea,"

"What about December 1st?" I said changing my mind, "December would be about September for a baby, I mean, September wouldn't be too bad if we had a baby." Troy looked at me and he smiled, "I think a baby no matter what is the best, I would take a July baby over no baby."

I smiled and took a drink of my drink, "You are beautiful Brie," he kissed the top of my head and I smiled, "I kind of want to practice though," I said turning around to walk backwards, Troy shot up an eyebrow and he took a big drink of his drink and then tossed it into a trashcan as he ran after me. I laughed as he circled his arms around my waist, "Do you?" I nodded my head as I pulled him into a deep kiss. He smiled and I tucked my head against him.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear, "I love you too,"

* * *

**Happy Sunday! I somehow managed to pull a chapter out during Homecoming week (Not a good one but a chapter!) and here it is! I know it isn't my best but hopefully you guys enjoyed!**

**The next couple of chapters will be drama free! I am anticipating about 6-10 more chapters. Then, there will be one more story before wrapping this story up! **

**Have a great weekend!**

**Please Review! **


	22. Magic

Chapter 22 – Magic

_Tuesday, October 22__nd__, 2024_

_Kansas City, MO_

I folded a Logan's clothes into the suitcase as she was running around with Troy. She didn't know that we were going to Disney World tomorrow and it would be a surprise until we landed and she got Mickey Mouse ears.

She had wanted to go to Disney World for quite some time but we had delayed it until she was a little bit older. Now seemed like the perfect time as she would be our only kid, we didn't have a baby, and she was still only in pre-school so we didn't have to work around school too much.

I folded another thing of clothes and I heard the squeal of Logan downstairs. I smiled as I grabbed two of her swimsuits and another pair of clothes before getting up to go downstairs to check on them. I zipped the suitcase up and stashed it in our room as I went through my mental checklist of everything that I needed.

Troy was lying on the floor as Logan ran around, Troy grabbed her foot and she squealed again as he caught her. She laughed loudly and Troy smiled as he started to tickle her.

I shook my head with a smile as I sat down on the floor. Logan took notice and she laughed, "Mommy!" Troy tilted his head back to look at me and I smiled, "Oh two of you," he held on to Logan as he stood up and I started laughing, I got up off the floor and went running into the kitchen.

Logan squealed as Troy laughed, I looked up as he came from the opposite corner. I laughed and twisted on the hardwood as my ankles almost gave out. I scrabbled into the living room again and down the stairs.

"Mommy," Logan laughed, I hid around the corner as I heard Troy thumping down the stairs but the sound of Logan's squeals remained upstairs. "Gabs," he was breathing heavy and I bit on my lip to held in my laughs.

"Gabs, where did you go?" he rounded the corner and as he somewhat passed me, I jumped out and latched myself on to him. He let out yelp of fear as I wrapped my legs tightly around his waist and kept his arms close to me.

"Jesus Christ," he exclaimed as he stumbled, I laughed, "Did I scare you?"

"No," he pride shot out too quickly and Logan then came tumbling down the stairs, "Mommy! He got you!"

"No, I got him," I corrected as I dropped down off of Troy's body but he gripped my waist not letting me leave. I laughed, "Troy,"

He smiled, "What?"

"Let me go,"

"Why?"

"Because!"

He kissed my forehead and he sat me down on the ground, Logan wrapped her arms around my legs as I bent over to pick her up. She snuggled into my body and I tugged her closer to me.

"How are you baby girl?"

"I'm sleepy,"

"I bet we have to get up early tomorrow."

"Why?"

"We have a surprise," Troy said as he stretched his arms out. Logan looked between the two of us, "What kind of surprise?" Logan asked, Troy shrugged his shoulders and she looked at me. "Mommy,"

"You'll find out tomorrow," I told her as kissed her cheek, "C'mon, time to get ready for bed."

We changed her in her PJ's and then I laid her down into her bed. I grabbed two Disney books and I read each of them to her. "Cinderella!" she begged, I smiled as I reached over, "This is going to be the last one,"

I told her, she nodded her head, "Okay," I began to read to her and she was fighting her eyelids the entire time.

Once her eyes finally closed, I kissed her forehead and I went over to turn her nightlight on and I checked her blood sugar one last time. I took a deep breath as I stroked her cheek, "Gabs, c'mon,"

"I know I just love watching her."

"I know, c'mon, I want to kiss you," I smiled as I kissed Logan's forehead and I shut the door quietly. Troy kissed me softly and I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "You okay?"

"I'm really excited,"

"Me too,"

"I think she'll have a blast,"

"I think she'll love Magic Kingdom,"

"Why?"

"You know why," I smiled and I kissed him again, "I can't wait,"

* * *

_Wednesday, October 23__rd__, 2024_

Gabi's POV

I yawned as Troy drove towards the airport early in the morning. Logan was sleeping in her car seat as we had changed our mind and decided to tell her once we got to the airport. She was going to be so excited but I was not excited about our early morning flight.

Troy yawned himself and I smacked his knee, "No yawning," Troy laughed, "That isn't fair."

"Next person to yawn loses," Troy looked over at me and I smiled as I took his hand in mine, "She is going to be so excited,"

"Did you grab her stuff?" I asked, "I have all of her stuff." Troy confirmed, "We packed twice the amount of supplies we will actually need." I smiled as I saw the airport lights coming into view at five in the morning. Logan was in her princess PJ's because we would be flying until two in the afternoon. She was going to be better off in a comfy pair of PJ's and quite frankly, I was jealous. My eyes went down to the pair of skinny jeans I was wearing with a long sweater with a scarf. I had a long t-shirt in my bag for when we landed in Florida but airports were so cold.

I leaned down to adjust my Converse and Troy pulled into the airport Parking Spot. I smiled softly as we found a parking spot and he parked. We called the bus as I helped get the luggage out of the back. Troy kissed the back of my head and I smiled at him as he pulled out the stroller and popped it open. I went around to the front and I unbuckled Logan. She let a small cry leave her mouth and I laughed, "Logi, we are going on a trip," I whispered into her ear.

She opened her eyes and buried her face into my chest; I rubbed her back as Troy uninstalled the car seat while I held her in my grasp. "Where are we going?" she mumbled into my ear, "On a trip,"

"Where,"

"You'll see," she looked over at Troy and I adjusted her as I grabbed my bag to sling it over. The bus rolled by to pick us up and I settled with Logan in the seat. She settled on my lap and she played with my necklace. "Mommy, you are pretty,"

"You are pretty," I told her back, "You are both pretty," Troy said joining us, Logan smiled at Troy as he twisted his hat to be backwards. I smiled at him as Logan laid her head back down on my chest. I rubbed her back, "Do you feel okay baby?"

"Sleepy,"

"Mommy too, can we take a nap on the plane?" I asked her, she giggled, "I get window,"

"You can have window."

"Daddy, why do you sit on the aisle,"

"Because I have long legs,"

"I have long legs," she flexed her legs out and I laughed, "One day you'll have long legs."

"Unless you are like mommy," Troy interjected; I smacked his arm, "Hey! Just because I am not 6'5,"

"6'6,"

"Whatever,"

The bus pulled up to the airport and Troy grabbed the luggage while I grabbed Logan and the smaller bags. She clutched on to me while we checked our luggage. I let Logan down and she ran around my feet, as many people were not around. I watched her play while Troy finished up, I showed my ID and once we had all of our tickets we headed towards security. I swept Logan off her feet and I smiled, "Lolo, do you want to guess where we are going?"

"The beach," she mumbled, I giggled, "Maybe, we are going somewhere else though."

"Princesses live there," Troy hinted as he was video taping her, she squinted her eyebrows and she gasped, "CINDERELLAS CASTLE" she yelled, people in security turned around to look at us as Troy and I were cracking up. "Yes, Lolo, we are going to Disney World," she grinned as Troy pulled out Disney ears out from behind his back. She giggled loudly and she squeezed me tightly, "Can we see Sleeping Beauty and Aerial and Cinderella, and Minnie, and Goofy, and," she continued while Troy and I shared a smile between each other.

"We can see everybody baby girl,"

I kissed her cheek and I let her down as we went through security. Once we were through, Troy picked up Logan and we took her over to the gate that we were going to be sitting at. I smiled as I sat down in the chair and Logan climbed into my lap. "Nemo and Tarzan and Elsa and," I laughed, "Logan, we will see all of them," I held her cheeks so she couldn't talk. She giggled and I kissed her forehead, "First, we are going to check your blood sugar."

Troy said as he dug around in his backpack to grab her meter and she threw her finger out there for him. He smiled as he checked it and Logan yawned, "Mommy, did we miss the sun?" I laughed, "No, we didn't miss the sun." She looked out the window and slipped off my lap. She went running to the window, "Are we in Disney World yet?" Troy smiled, "No Lolo,"

She came stomping over and crossed her arms, "Why?"

Troy lowered to her level and smiled, "Because, we have to take two planes to get there," he held up two fingers and Logan frowned, "Is Salvy going to be there?" Troy shook his head no, "Uncle Eric?" Troy again shook his head no and she pouted, "Why? Is Uncle Josh or Uncle Zach?" Troy laughed and he pulled Logan into his lap. "No Logi, we are flying on a different plane." She pouted, "Why,"

"Because, the Royals aren't playing right now."

Logan sighed, "Why," Troy laughed and he shook his head, "Because it is October,"

"Oh."

Troy rolled his eyes and Logan yawned, "Can we go now."

"We have to wait," I challenged, she sighed, Troy and I shared a look because we knew Logan was spoiled. She didn't go on many commercial flights because most were chartered. I leaned my head into Troy's shoulder and I kissed the top of Logan's head. "Lolo, once we get there we will be able to play for a whole week,"

"Really?"

"Really,"

"Yay!"

* * *

Logan had her face buried in my chest as she was soundly sleeping during our last and longest flight. On our first flight to Dallas, Logan was bouncing off the walls while Troy and I tried to stay awake to entertain her. She had her hand gripped on my shirt as she slept. I leaned into Troy as he rubbed my shoulder, "We are almost there." He said quietly, "I know, I just want to sleep in a bed for a few hours and Logan will be ready to go to Cinderella castle,"

Troy chuckled, "She was so excited."

I rubbed her back as I adjusted the blanket over top of her. On of the attendants came by and glanced at Logan in my lap. "We will be descending soon, she needs to go back to her seat."

"Can I wait until the final moments? She is finally sleeping after a really long day." I requested the flight attendant smiled probably thinking back to her own kids that she has. "Of course," I thanked her and I closed my head while leaning against Troy. He kissed the top of my head softly, "I think I will take her down to the pool when we get to the hotel so you can get some rest. You are tired." I nodded my head as I let my eyes close again.

Seatbelt signs went on and I began to move Logan from my grasp. She started to cry once I moved her to her seat, the ugly cry that meant she was more tired than she was letting on. She cried and tried to come back into my lap but I buckled her seatbelt. "Lolo," I soothed, I kissed the top of her head and put the armrest up, "I know baby girl, you are sleepy," I kissed her again as she tried to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Logan," Troy said, his arm reached over to rub her leg and she pressed into my stomach. I took her blanket and wrapped it around her and rubbed her back in the most awkward position. The plane began the final downward motion as she fought the seatbelt. She cried harder and I looked out the window and I leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Look, you might be able to see Cinderella's Castle out there," she cried and sniffled but poked her head up a little to look out. I kept her blanket on tight as she peered out the window. Her tears subsided as she looked out the window. She rubbed her eyes and Troy sighed.

"Okay, maybe we are all taking a nap." I smiled as I rubbed her back gently, once the plane hit the ground. I eased the seatbelt off of her and I pulled her back into my lap. She buried her face back into my chest and I kissed the top of her head as I breathed in her beautiful hair. "Man, she is already out again. I can't lie, that is my favorite place to sleep too." I gasped and I shoved him, Troy laughed and he kissed my temple.

We were in the front of the plane so I helped Troy gather our stuff while a kind gentleman passed us, "I felt bad for her, and all she wanted was her mom." I smiled, "She got up at three thirty this morning. It has been a long morning for all of us."

He smiled and I stood up holding Logan up. Troy grabbed all of our things while he placed Logan's Mickey Mouse ears on her. Troy tucked her blanket around my arms and I followed him out. Once we walked through the tunnel I felt the humid air of Orlando. "Did you get a car?"

"Yes, because another surprise for Logan is going to see Sal and Eric down in Miami." I looked over at him and he smiled at me, "I organized that for her,"

"Oh man will she be excited."

Troy and I walked through the terminal while I sat down with Logan. He got her stroller out but we didn't dare set her down because when she was this tired, she wanted what she wanted. Troy grabbed a cart thing as he stacked our luggage on and then he nodded towards me. I got up and we walked through the terminal and towards the car rental. Logan moved her head again and I took a deep breath while Troy worked out the car situation.

She moved her head again and opened her eyes, "Momma,"

"Hi sleepy girl,"

"I'm tired,"

"I know," I told her, "I need to go potty."

"Let's go potty,"

Getting up off the chair, I looked at Troy and I directed my eyes to the bathrooms. He nodded his head as I took Logan into the restroom. I took her in the big stall in the back while she jumped down and went straight to the potty. I folded her blanket while she rubbed her eyes, "Are you sleepy still?" she nodded, "Is Cinderella here?" I shook my head, "No, not yet. Once we get in the car she will be in the same area as us."

"Oh,"

I helped her wipe and after that I pulled out a change of clothes for her. "It is going to be warm outside. Do you want to change into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt?" she nodded as she began to strip her clothes away. I also took the opportunity to switch my sweater out with a V-neck black shirt as I fixed my necklaces. I then helped Logan change into her clothes. "Momma, will you braid my hair?" I nodded my head as I took her close to me and I quickly braided her hair.

I then picked up our remaining stuff and threw it in my arm as I reached down for Logan's hand. She grasped mine and we both washed our hands and then went out as Troy was leaning back against the wall. Logan smiled and she left my hand and went to Troy. "There is my big girl," he picked her up and she smiled, "Mommy and I changed because she said it will be warm,"

"It is going to be warm, did you go potty?" she nodded her head and Troy kissed her cheek, "Alright, are you ready to go?" she nodded and Troy smiled as he put her back down on the ground. I held my backpack tightly while I also grabbed Logan's hand.

"Let's go,"

* * *

I yawned as Logan jumped into the pool, the sun had set long ago but Logan insisted that we all explore the hotel and then go swimming. We did all of that with some dinner in there as well. I was exhausted but somehow she was still going.

Troy swam after her as I tucked my sweatshirt around my wrists while watching her. My phone buzzed next to me and I reached over to grab it, "Hey," I answered, "Hi," Mallory sounded tired on the other end of the phone as well. "Hi," I yawned again and Mallory laughed, "You sound as tired as I am."

"I am exhausted Mal, she was bouncing awake the entire first flight, the second flight she crashed on me and I couldn't sleep after that, and then she insisted we explore and eat and swim and now I am sitting here waiting for her to burn out so I can go to bed after I make her shower and brush her teeth and then she'll want ice cream,"

"Make Troy do all of that,"

"Troy will let her skip a shower and give her extra ice cream with a movie." Mallory laughed, "Well Drew didn't want to sleep either and he is cranky. I have Collin dealing with him right now. Audrey is just laying around because she doesn't feel good, I pulled a double and well…"

"Damn, I'm sorry girl,"

"No, it's okay," her thoughts were far away as I took a sip of my wine. "You okay?"

"I don't think we'll be able to stay in our house much longer. We just aren't making enough money…" I frowned, "Mal,"

"With Aud going to private school next year, I just, I feel like we need to move somewhere smaller and not as expensive of an area."

"Maybe, you rethink sending Audrey and Drew to private school. Public school isn't awful,"

"I know, it isn't awful but the higher education,"

"Are you really going to send Logan to a public school Gabi?" I looked down in my lap, "Troy and I haven't actually talked about it." I said quietly, "I think we both want her to have a good experience, I did both, I don't know Mal,"

"Must be nice to have a choice without thinking about money."

"Mallory," I warned, "What Gabi? We are the poorest in the entire group,"

"No, you aren't," I countered, "Oh Becca and Cody? They send their kids to public school and live in a small house."

"And?"

"I'm jealous! Chase is rich as hell, of course you baseball boys are fucking millionaires,"

"You know, I think that you are stressed out to the max right now and just needed to vent so I am taking no offense to this conversation. Mallory, you have a very great life and maybe money is run thin between everything going on right now but don't get mad at me,"

She sucked in a deep breath, "I'm sorry, okay, I didn't mean too, I am just…I am tired."

"I bet you are Mallory and I will treat us to a spa day when I get back."

She didn't say anything, "I love you Mallory, you do know that Troy and I will help if you need help?" she took a deep breath and I knew she was crying, "I know Gabs," I rubbed my arm while Troy grabbed Logan and I knew he was just as tired as I was. I bit on my lip, "When I get back we will have a day. Give me the first day that you have an open day okay?"

"I love you,"

"I love you too and I promise you that it is just a bad day. I am just having a bad day."

"I promise, I am here for you."

"Thank you," Troy brought Logan over and wrapped her in a towel while he dried his body off. "I'll talk to you later." She agreed and I hung up as Logan sat on my chair by my feet. "Alright young lady, we have a big day tomorrow. You are going to take and shower and then check your blood sugar, then you are going to bed." She shook her head, "No," I nodded my head, "Yes, mommy is super, super tired and wants to go night night as well,"

"I'll take care of her,"

I looked up at Troy, "We have a big day tomorrow Troy, she needs to go to bed as soon as she gets out of the shower." He smiled and nodded, "Do I have to go to bed as well afterwards?" I nodded my head, "Yes," I rubbed my eyes and Troy came over to wrap his arms around my torso. "I promise, she will go straight to bed after her shower."

"It's okay Troy, I'll help get her ready," then he kissed the top of my head, "Are you sure?"

"Yea,"

"Okay, c'mon girls, let's go before mommy passes out." I stood up and I grabbed Logan's hand but she wanted to be held instead. I picked her up and she yawned against my shoulder. We took the elevator up to our two-bedroom suite on the Bay Lake. Troy and I had a surprise for Logan once we got up to the room about the view we had gotten. We went down the hall and through the doors as Troy opened the door.

We dropped our things on the table and I put Logan down as Troy went to the window. "Logan, come here," Logan ran over to Troy and Troy opened the blinds as he pointed in the distance. "Can you see that pink thing from here?" Logan nodded her head, "That is Cinderella's castle," Logan gasped, "What,"

"Yup, that is her castle right there." Logan giggled and she looked at me, "Momma! Cinderella is over there!" I nodded my head, "She sure is," Logan, grinned and I smiled looking at her because this was worth the exhaustion to see her happy. I leaned back against the wall and Troy turned to see me, "Brie, go to bed." I pushed off the counter and I went across as I kissed Logan's cheek, "Straight to bed or we don't get to go see Cinderella tomorrow okay?"

She nodded her head and Troy kissed me softly, "Go," I nodded, "I love you Lolo,"

"I love you too mommy,"

"I love you Brie," I turned around and smiled at Troy, "I love you too,"

He then tickled Logan and she laughed as he took her to the other bathroom. She squealed his name and I closed my eyes and smiled because this is how our life should be and the only way life should be.

* * *

_Thursday, October 24__th__, 2024_

Troy twisted in the bed as his arms secured me underneath of him, I breathed and he kissed the back of my head. "I love you," he whispered, I smiled as I held his hand, "Did she go down easy?"

"I barely got her through the shower, she was tired."

I twisted over and Troy smiled as I kissed him, "I can't believe Lo isn't awake yet," I didn't respond as I kissed him again, my arms wrapping around his neck to pull him in closer. His hands went up my t-shirt to my braless breasts as he rubbed them gently.

A moan slipped between my lips and I pulled away before we both got carried away because it was a surprise that Logan wasn't awake yet. Troy took a deep breath and I leaned back over, "If you could wake up like that every morning…" Troy dragged out, I laughed as I laid my head on his chest. "Too bad we have a daughter who I am really surprised is not awake."

"She was tired," I nodded as I slipped out of bed, "I am going to go check on her," Troy nodded as I went across the living room and I opened Logan's door. She wasn't in her bed but sitting in a chair looking out the window holding on to her favorite blanket. I went over as I ran my fingers through her hair; she looked up at me, "Mommy!" I smiled, "What are you doing?"

"Looking for Cinderella," I laughed and I bent down next to her, "Well, we can go to Disney World and find her or we can sit here and look for her," she giggled and looked at me, I smiled as she covered her face with her blanket. Her blue eyes looked over at me and I tickled her, "C'mon, let's go get daddy," she wrapped her arms around me and she leapt into my arms. I went back into the room and Troy was scrolling on his phone.

"Daddy! Let's go find Cinderella!"

Troy looked up with a smile, "You want to go find Cinderella?" she nodded and she jumped onto the bed and she lay down next to Troy. "We better get dressed then," she giggled and she stood up to bounce on the bed. Troy smiled over at me as Lo laughed.

"Alright, Cinderella is waiting!"

Logan jumped down and ran back to her room. I shook my head and Troy reached over for my hand, I scrunched my eyebrow and he pulled me down on top of him, "Thank you for making her so happy," he whispered into my ear, I smiled, "I would have to say the same to you."

* * *

Logan sat on Troy's shoulders while the parade moved through the street; she had already met three different princesses this morning and she was on cloud nine. I tugged on my backpack while I wiped seat off my forehead. "I'm starving." I said, Troy nodded his head, "Yea, I am too. We have seen a lot of this," Troy began to turn and walk away when I tripped, "Brie," he warned as I caught my balance, I laughed, "I'm fine,"

I looped my arm through his and we walked around until we found a lunch spot. Troy sat Logan down and she grinned at me and I grinned back at her, I looked at my watch on my wrist, "You need to eat lunch quickly okay? We have a special place to be later."

She nodded her head as Troy came back with chicken fingers for her; he slid me over a burger while he took on a chicken sandwich. "Thanks," he nodded his head as he sat across from me. Logan smiled and ate, "Logan, are you having fun?" she nodded her head and I smiled, "Good, after we ride some more rides what do you want to do?" I asked her, she tapped her chin, "Swim!" Troy laughed, "You are a fish," she giggled and looked at Troy.

"Okay, we can go back and swim, then we will have an early bedtime because we have an early day tomorrow as well." She nodded her head while she ate her chicken fingers. I finished mine as I looked at Troy, he looked back at me and I smiled because I was so excited about what was next. I went over to sit next to Troy but he pulled back to let me sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned back into him.

"Logi, are you about done?" she nodded her head, "What has been your favorite part so far?" I asked, she thought about it and smiled, "I liked getting to meet Elsa!"

"Good! Did you have another favorite right?"

She thought about it for a minute and she tapped her chin. "Buzz!"

"Oh…that was fun." Troy said with a nod, I smiled, "My favorite was buzz too…"

"I actually think this next one is going to be my favorite," I said aloud, Logan perked up, "What are we doing?" Logan asked, I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know, Troy, what are we doing?" Troy laughed and he looked at Logan, "Hmm… I bet we'll have fun doing it."

Logan looked between both of us, "Mommy!"

"You'll see," I teased, I got up off Troy's lap and I threw all of our trash away. Troy picked up Logan while I slung the backpack over my shoulders, Troy held my other hand when he was stopped, "Troy Bolton," Troy tried to suspense a groan, "Who are you?" Logan confronted, the man smiled and I noticed his KC shirt. "I am a fan from Kansas City," Troy switched Logan to the other arm, "How is the elbow feeling?"

"He is my dad," Logan intercepted, I couldn't help but laugh and the guy laughed as well, Troy smiled, "Thanks Lo, I think he knows that." Logan frowned at Troy and Troy reached out to shake the man's hand. "We have a hot date that we need to reach, it was nice meeting you."

"Daddy, we don't talk to strangers,"

The guy smiled, "She is cute,"

"Thank you, she is being a bit sassy today."

"I am ruining her Disney World adventure, have fun!"

Troy nodded and we started walking off again, "We gotta hurry," I said as we walked through the thick after parade crowd. Troy nodded as we sped up across the thick concourse of people. I was actually amazed that this was the first time Troy was recognized outside of our flight to Dallas full of Kansas Citians. We headed towards the Castle and I looked at Logan who had her crown on today that we had gotten once we walked through the door.

Her black hair that she inherited from me was tied back in a ponytail, her blue eyes taking in every single sight around her. She did have long legs as she wrapped them around Troy and her head lay on his shoulder. Troy walked over to somebody and he laughed and shook their hand. I followed as Logan squirmed down from his arms while she came over to me. "Momma, where are we going?"

"You'll see Lolo," she stood by my side as I took her hand again, Troy waved for us to follow as we did, we went around a walk way and then through a door. Logan held my hand tightly and I smiled as I had her catch up with Troy. I pulled my cell phone out as I started to record as we walked around the corner. The guy opened another door for us and then Logan grasped from Troy's side. "CINDERELLA," her voice squeaked and she let go of Troy's hand and ran over.

She giggled and I caught up with Troy as I smiled at her, she started talking to her, not the least bit shy. She jumped up and down as she giggled, Cinderella put on a smile for her as she bent down to talk to Logan in a private meeting we had arranged. We were inside the Castle and next Cinderella was going to take her to the beauty salon where they would make her a princess. I stopped video tapping and Troy put his arm around my shoulders.

She turned around to look at us and she giggled, "Mommy! Cinderella!" I nodded my head as I went over to take a picture of them together. I smiled as Cinderella talked to her in the sweetest voice that anybody could actually stand, "I heard your name is Princess Logan," Logan giggled and nodded her head, "How old are you Logan?" she looked at me as she was starting to get a little shy. I nodded my head with a smile, "I am four!"

"Four? My goodness! I was looking for the perfect princess and one thing was she had to be four," Logan couldn't get the smile to leave her face, I stood back up as Troy wrapped his arms around my neck as we watched the two of them interact. "Mommy! Can I be Cinderella's helper?" I nodded my head with a smile, "Of course baby girl," she grinned and she took Cinderella's hand as they started to walk. Troy let go as he held my hand and we followed them.

"This was money well spent," Troy said with a smile, I smiled back because it was, seeing Logan so happy to see her and to get to spend time with her. This was well worth everything. Troy and I followed them until they got to a hair stylist who did her hair just like Cinderella's.

Once her hair was done, they found a dress in her size as I went over to help her put it on. She giggled, "Mommy! I look just like Cinderella!"

"I know! Are you having fun?" she nodded her head and I kissed her forehead, "You look just like Cinderella," she smiled and spun around in her dress. Cinderella helped her put her gloves on and then put a tiara on her head. She twirled around and Troy was beaming in the corner by the happiness that radiated off of Logan. "Alright Logan, I need help with a task," Cinderella told her, "We are going to go to my balcony and we will get to see the whole area around us. I need a good picture, do you think you could do that?" Logan nodded her head and grabbed her hand as they walked through the castle.

We followed them up and she took her up to the balcony, Logan walked out and a thousand people were milling around. Cinderella had her wave as a huge cheer roared out. I took plenty of pictures as she turned around, her sparkle in her eye made me so happy. This was worth everything right here. This was what I needed.

* * *

_Friday, October 25__th__, 2024_

"Uncle Eric! Uncle Sal!" Logan ran off to Eric and Sal who were watching a game on the TV bar. She was still in her Cinderella stuff from yesterday, we begged her to take it off but she wouldn't. "What is this? Is this Logan or Cinderella?" Logan grinned as she hugged each of them and then held on to Salvy. I smiled tilting my head backwards as I was tired. We got up early for our drive and I was just tired in general.

Eric hugged me and Sal pulled me in, I laughed, "What are you guys doing here in the great state of Florida?" Eric asked, "Time for a family vacation," I announced, "I am ready to hit the beach and to just lay and take a nap in the sun while you three watch the one preschooler." They all shared a look and I smiled satisfied, Troy rung my shoulders gently with his hands as I ordered a beer. We ordered food and caught up on the time missed.

Logan went on and one about yesterday with Cinderella to Eric and Sal while we all ate. Then, it turned into us begging her to take off her dress so that we could all go swimming. Bribes were sent out, pictures were taken, promises were made, and everything was done before she finally cracked.

I changed her in the car as she babbled about making sure she could put it back on right afterwards. I put her down on the ground and she went running over to Troy as they went running off to the beach. Troy stopped as he let her go with the other two as he came over to me. He took three quick steps and he wrapped his arms around me, his lips pressed against mine and I gasped from the impact. He picked me up by my thighs and pressed me back against the car.

"How much money did you give them?"

"Beer is on me all day," I laughed against his lips as he pulled me up and back into Eric's house. Kim and their son were gone for the day visiting her family; he took me to the closest bathroom and slipped his hand into my jean shorts. He unbuttoned them quickly and slid them down to the floor. We had not had much of any chance to have sex since we got here because we were exhausted. I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer to me. My hand squeezed the back of his neck and he pulled away breathing.

"You are so fucking beautiful," he whispered into my ear as he pulled my shirt off. His lips went straight to my neck and he sucked on it gently. He undid my bikini strap as it fell away from my boobs. He then smirked as he went to my bikini bottom, which tied on the sides. "Why am I naked?" I asked him, "And you aren't?" he arched his eyebrows as I redirected his hands. I pulled up his t-shirt and he quickly helps me rid it and then I pulled on his board shorts.

"Well this isn't fair," he breathed as our mouths danced around each other, he tried not to kiss me and I tried to tempt him into doing it. "How are you going to make this playing field fair?" I whispered to him, Troy closed his eyes as I loosed my legs around his waist as I released him. He bent over and kissed up my thigh, his tongue licked the inside of my thigh causing me to gasp and my body to tighten. His teeth then moved around to the string as he undid it, he then repeated the same process on the other side.

He stood back up and I pulled his mouth back to mine. He spread my legs with his hand without breaking our lips, he pressed inside of me and I gasped, he then slid out and then slid back in a little bit harder. He did it again and I couldn't stop my mouth from moaning, "Fucking fuck," Troy groaned against me and I held on to him as I kissed him a little bit harder.

After we were done we both quickly changed and he kissed me for another good ten minutes before we both escaped the house. I grabbed the rest of my things while he joined the rest of them on the beach. I walked over as I collapsed in a chair and I wrapped my arms around my body. Logan was giggling with Salvy as they were playing in the sand. Troy tossed a football in the air with Hosmer as I kicked back and started to relax for the first time in months.

I listened to the waves crash on the beach and the giggles of Logan. I smiled because this was how life should be. One minute hot sex with your husband and then the perfect sound of your daughters giggle.

* * *

_Monday, October 29__th__, 2024_

Troy and I sat on the balcony with Logan between us as fireworks lit up the sky. Tomorrow, we would leave to return to the motherland of Kansas City. Another firework lit the sky and I smiled as I grabbed Troy's hand. I ran my finger over his wedding ring, Logan looked at every firework as this week had exhausted her as much as it did me.

He kissed my temple while Logan ate her ice cream that we had gotten on the way back from another day at the beach. She yawned as the fireworks subsided over the top of Cinderella's castle. "Alright baby girl, time to go to bed." Troy said scooping her up, I kissed her cheek and Troy took her to bed. I leaned back against the wall as I took another drink of my wine as I looked at our surroundings. Troy was gone for some amount of time trying to get her in bed.

I heard them both laughing and talking to each other while I closed my eyes and just listened. "She's out," he picked up his beer and I laid my head on his shoulder. "I think this trip was well worth it," I whispered, Troy rubbed my knee, "Oh, it was, I fell in love with you all over again, my daughter hasn't let her smile leave her face even though she had some ridiculous blood sugars, I had some good sex, and I feel like everything between us is normal again."

"I feel the same way," I told him, "I think back to our fighting and I think how dumb it was. I think how stupid we were to let it last so long over the same damn thing." Troy ran his finger down my arm causing goosebumps to break down my arm. "Troy, I almost want to try for a baby right now." I whisper, "I just want another baby,"

"Why?" Troy asked I took a deep breath, "Because I want to see more of that smile like I did this whole trip. I want to see two or three of those smiles. Logan was so happy all weekend and I just want to continue to see that. I want more of them. It made me so happy."

He kissed the top of my head, "We need to wait a bit longer, let's get through Thanksgiving and then we can okay? That's about a month away of just being us again. I just want some more time before something could happen again."

"I won't freak out again."

"Gabs, I will never blame you for freaking out. You deserve to freak out." I sighed as I leaned into Troy, "I won't do what I did last time…is that better?" Troy laughed, "Yea, that's better." He rubbed my arm and I smiled, "I want a boy," I said, Troy laughed, "I think I just want a baby,"

"Well, I do want that but a baby boy would be fantastic."

"I would have to agree,"

"Everett," Troy said, I laughed, "No,"

Troy laughed kissing the top of my head, "James?"

"No,"

"Troy?"

"No…again,"

"Do you not like my name?"

"I love your name," I said tilting my head into him, "But I do not love two Troy's," he kissed the top of my head and I smiled, "I love you Troy," he hugged me a bit tighter, "I love you too Brie," I breathed in the night air around me, and I looked at Cinderella's castle in the glowing distance. I was so happy we gave Logan this opportunity and we got to do this with her. I am so happy to have Troy in my life. I was just plain happy in the most magical place in the world.

* * *

**Happy Sunday! Sorry for no update last weekend! My surgery on my hip knocked me out for a week pretty much but here is the update!**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Please Review! **


	23. Holiday Frenzy

Chapter 23 – Holiday Frenzy

_Thursday, November 28__th__, 2024 – Thanksgiving _

Gabi's POV

The month of November seemed to fly by with Troy doing intense rehab and with Logan going to school everyday. I was working with a lot of charities at Children's Mercy and it was just a busy time. Nothing exciting happened because our big Halloween party that went off without a hitch. I pressed my lips together as I waited for Logan to be finished getting ready. She had turned five in the beginning of the month and thought she was miss independent.

We threw a big party with all of our families and friends to celebrate five years of Logan and it was a lot of fun. She got plenty of toys and princess costumes. I bit on my lower lip when she opened the door wearing a summer dress. I smiled with fake patience because we were already late to Troy's parents house. "Logan, you can't wear that." I said kindly, I went into her room and I picked out two different outfits. "You can choose between these two outfits because it is cold outside."

She pouted and I looked at her, she sighed and went back into her room. I massaged my forehead, "Gabi, are you two almost ready?" I went down the hall as Troy was putting the stuff in the back of the car. "Your daughter is being difficult." I announced as I sat down on the barstool. "My daughter?" Troy asked with a laugh, I looked at him and he stopped laughing, "What's wrong?"

"I already have a headache, we have two family dinners to sit through and I just…I want to go to bed." Troy came over to kiss my forehead, "What's wrong?" he asked again, "I don't feel good," Troy wrapped his arms around my back and he rubbed up and down. "Just tired?"

"Yea, I think I am coming down with something too."

"My baby sick, no," I smiled and he smiled back, "Is this better?" Troy and I both looked at Logan still in the same dress but with a sweater over top. I rolled my eyes softly and Troy sighed, "Logan, go put some jeans on and if you can't do it yourself I will have to help you. Do you want me to help you?" she shook her head, "Then take the dress off and put some jeans on with your sweater. Go," she pouted and went running down the hallway.

"Five year olds," Troy said shaking his head, I smiled and Troy ran his hand down my arm. "I can't believe she is five," I whispered, "Didn't we go through this a month ago? On her actual birthday?" I smiled, "We did, I just…it is hard to imagine that she is almost in Kindergarten. I just think about it all the time." Troy sighed as he kissed my temple and he handed me my Columbia jacket. "Put this on and I will go make sure Logan is changing."

"Okay."

"We're going to have fun today."

"I know, I just…don't like bouncing around to your family and my family and then we want time to ourselves. It just doesn't happen." Troy smiled, "We love our families,"

"I do love my family and I love spending time with them but spending time with you and Logan…" Troy smiled as he ran his hand down my arm and he kissed me softly before turning to go check on Logan. I grabbed the remaining items as I went down to the car. I shoved the rest into the back and closed the trunk to the car. Troy came down with a whining Logan, as he didn't look very happy. "Logan, knock it off."

She held onto his shirt as I pulled out my phone to see what her blood sugar was. We had also gotten her on the Dexcom and Medtronic pump. I always had access to her blood sugars and we didn't have to play the shots game all day long. We just pushed numbers into the pump and it gave her a dose and only had to change it every three to four days. Her blood sugar was in the mid hundreds so she was just being a five year old.

Troy buckled her into her car seat and shook his head, "She wasn't even remotely changed."

"One of those days,"

He backed out of the drive way as he rubbed my knee with his hand. "Luke asked me to go to California with him in the beginning of February, right before Spring Training," he said glancing over at me, "Some showcase he is going to with his team and he wants me to go," I nodded, "Okay," I answered, "If you want too." I answered him; he glanced over at me, "Are you sure? That is right before our lives get crazy." I smiled, "Troy, you barely spend time with Luke anymore. When I first met you, you guys were inseparable."

Troy smiled, "I then found this beautiful girl and decided to spend a lot of time with her, I went into the minors, and then I got married and went to the majors and then I had a baby with you and well…" I smiled and my eyes peeked back at Logan. She was still pouting about her wardrobe change. "Can you believe Emily graduates in May?" I asked with a glance out the window, "I know, it's crazy, she still doesn't know what she wants to do."

"I don't blame her," I said quietly, "I'm glad I found my dream," Troy smiled, "I'm glad you have the job you do." I smiled at Troy because I looked at Logan again. "What if we stayed that baby trying a couple of days early," I whispered quietly, Troy raised his eyebrows sharply and he looked over at me. "I thought I made those choices." I shrugged, "I am pretty sure my dad would love a night with his granddaughter or your mom would love a night with her granddaughter."

Troy laughed, "You want me all to yourself," I nodded my head with a smile and Troy smirked, "Hopefully one of them wants a preschooler for an evening,"

"Or a sassy one," I mumbled quietly, Troy smirked as he pulled into my parents driveway for the first Thanksgiving of the day. Oh joy.

* * *

Troy's POV

I tipped my beer back gently while I sat at the counter watching Alex tend to Lilly. She had tripped outside playing with Logan and took a tumble. He put another Band-Aid on as I sighed; Lilly jumped down and then went running back outside. I smiled as she blew past me and I looked at Alex. "How is Gabi?" he asked me, I sighed, "Good, she didn't feel so hot earlier today."

"She seems to be in a lot better mood."

"Logan was just being sassy earlier today. Gabi wasn't in the mood for it." I took another drink of my beer as Alex leaned against the counter. "How is the elbow?"

"Doing a lot better. They think I should be ready by Spring Training." Alex nodded his head with a nod, "Troy, your wife is passed out on the couch," Kylie came in and I laughed, "Really?" she nodded her head while she pulled her hair back. "She was watching TV with me and then I looked over and she was gone." I sighed, "She hasn't been sleeping well lately. She seems to have a lot on her mind."

"Like what?" Alex asked, I shrugged, "Logan, getting pregnant, all of the charities she took on, I don't know, it is getting out of hand."

"She did take on an odd amount this off season,"

"We have three galas for three different charities in the next two weeks." Alex cringed and I nodded, "So I hope you are ready to babysit,"

"How is the nanny hunt coming?"

"It's sadly not. Another thing Gabi is panicking about."

"How did the meeting go, she never said anything about it," Kylie asked me, I shrugged, "Not my place to tell. I mean I know it's the both of us but it is her thing to talk about." Kylie and Alex both respected that as I nodded, "Nothing is medically wrong but yea, they figured out what the trigger is most likely." I chewed on my lip and crossed my arms, "Will you guys keep an eye out on Logan? We have to get going here shortly to my parent's place."

They nodded as they went outside. I went into the living room as Gabi was passed out on the couch. I sat down cross-legged by her head as I stroked her cheek. Her eyelids fluttered but didn't open as she only pulled herself closer together. I smiled as she was swatted my hand away from her face. I laughed and she finally opened her eyes to look at me. "What?" I leaned forward to kiss her softly and she pulled her hand around to the back of my neck.

"Hey so trying for this baby thing isn't going to work if you are so stressed out."

"I'm not stressed out."

I shook my head with a grin, "Whatever, your three charities and Logan isn't stressing you out." She laughed and I kissed her again. She reached out with her hand and I grabbed it gently as I locked my fingers with hers. "Are you about ready to go to my parents?"

"No," she protested, a pout coming over her face and I smiled, "I have seen that pout today and it didn't come from you." Gabi rolled her eyes and I kissed her again. She laughed and shook my head, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I grinned as I pulled her off the couch. She screamed and I started laughing. I pulled her down onto the floor with me and she tried to get away but I flipped her over and pinned her against the floor.

She laughed as I held her hands above her head and she squirmed trying to get away. "Gabs, I got you," I said with a laugh, she gave another pout and I kissed her again, "I love you," she smiled, "I love you too," I kissed her cheek as I released her hands and she got up quickly and wrapped her body around mine. I laughed as she hugged me, "I'm going to explode if you squeeze me any harder, your mom cooked really well,"

Gabi let out a sweet laugh and I smiled looking at her laugh, I kissed her gently and she ran her fingers through my hair. "Alright, c'mon, we have to get ready to go."

* * *

Gabi's POV

Troy swung Logan around while I looked over at Emily. "How is the boy toy?"

"Finn," she paused with a smile, "Finn is good. He went home to see his family and whatever,"

"You like him,"

"I do," Troy looked over inside the house as he was trying to work off all of the meals that he had eaten. "How are you and Troy?"

"Great," I answered, Emily smiled and I felt my eyes grow heavy from the lack of sleep that I had gotten in the recent weeks. Jack and Lucille were laughing in the kitchen, "Are we going to go see the Plaza lights?" Emily asked, "Finn and his family are going down," Jack shared a look with Lucille and I nodded, "Troy and I talked about it."

"Go see if they want too." I stepped outside when Troy looked up at me and Logan came sprinting across the deck, "Mommy!" I smiled as I picked her up, "Do you want to go see the lights?" she nodded and Troy and Luke came running over shoving each other. "Your parents want to know if you want to go see the Plaza lights," Troy nodded, "Yea, Logi will have fun and then we can send her back with my mom." I nodded, "Logi, do you want to stay with Grandma and Grandpa tonight?"

"Yes! I want to cuddle with Aunt Emily!" I smiled as I went inside with Troy, Troy talked to his mom and she smiled with a nod, "Sounds like a plan," I smiled at them all while they talked, we filtered out to the cars and Logan begged to ride with Lucille and Jack. Troy placed her into her car seat and she smiled with a big grin, "We'll see you there Lolo," she nodded her head and I followed Troy out to our car. Troy slipped his hand into mine and I smiled, "I kind of just want to skip this all in all." I just smirked as he shook his head.

"Gabriella," I laughed, "What?"

"Stop with the smirking,"

"Okay, I do need to talk to you for five minutes though." Troy nodded as I slipped my seatbelt on and I looked at him, "On Saturday we have the Pediatric Cancer Gala, we are the honoree guests and I already asked my parents to watch Logan that night."

"Okay," Troy said with a nod, "Then on Friday we have the diabetes on for Children's Mercy, to help raise money for JDRF. Logan is going to come with us on that one and then we don't have another one until Christmas when we are doing the thing for the hospital in general,"

"Wow, I am exhausted." I slapped his shoulder gently, "Brie, listen, I get you are bored and you need something to do with Logan in school everyday but we are trying to have another baby and you are doing a lot…" I smiled, "I am not that stressed out. Just tired." Troy shot me a look and I smiled, "Troy,"

"I want this to be successful Brie," I smiled at him, "I know, and maybe if we start trying now then we will be successful."

"Have you already stopped taking birth control?" Troy asked, "Yea," I answered, "This morning, I figured we are close enough to December."

"Good, I'll decide from here on out,"

"Ouch, you aren't ready,"

"No, I don't want you stressing about it." I shook my head, "I won't stress over it."

"Gabs," I shrugged my shoulder and Troy reached over to rub my leg as he pulled into the parking lot we always parked in when we went to the Plaza. His parents pulled up beside him and he looked over at me, "Take it easy Gabs," we both got out and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we started to walk to catch up. Logan was on Luke's shoulders as she was laughing while they walked. Troy kissed the top of my head. "I think we are going to be successful,"

"Brie," Troy's voice was a warning, "I just have a good feeling Troy,"

We walked down and were suddenly in a huge crowd of people. Chatter of a crisp Thanksgiving night echoed around as the talks of Black Friday had already started. Troy held my hand as we both kept an eye on Logan. Troy kissed the top of my head while we waited around for the lights to turn on. Music played from the stage and I rubbed my hands together. "Your cold,"

"Little bit," I answered, "I am hoping you will warm me up later,"

Troy closed his eyes, "Damn, you shouldn't have said that." I giggled as he kissed the side of my head and his arms wrapped around me. I buried my face into his arm while he rubbed his hand down my arm. "Mommy!" I peeked out from Troy's arm and she was waving, I waved back and she giggled. Troy laughed pressing his face into my head. We walked over to where they were and Logan reached out for me. I took her in my arms and I kissed her face.

"You feeling okay?" she nodded her head and I held her on my hip. The nip in the air made her shiver and I pulled her hood up and over her head. She pressed her cold nose against my neck and I laughed, "Logi, you are cold."

"No," she mumbled, I smiled and rubbed her arm when the countdown begun. The countdown ended and Christmas music started to play with all of the lights coming alive on the Plaza. I couldn't wipe a smile off of my face as they twinkled around. "Gabi! Troy!" Troy and I both looked at Lucille and she wanted to take a picture. I smiled and nudged Logan as she did as well. Lucille gave us thumbs up and Troy kissed my forehead gently.

I am so thankful that this past year Troy and I made it through the toughest patch of our marriage. I was thankful I had a healthy daughter. I was thankful for everything I have been given in my life.

* * *

I rested my head on Troy's chest while he played with my hair, "I really want to kiss you some more," I whispered, Troy laughed quietly as he kissed the top of my head. "We have kissed all night." He said running his hand down my stomach. I turned into him and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Which nanny do you like more…Andy or Katy?"

"Don't you think we should kind of let Logan pick? I mean she is old enough, let them both baby-sit her one night. We like them both and Alyssa suggested them…" I sighed as Troy rubbed my lower back, "I guess, I just…I don't want them to pull out the stops and make her like them."

"I think that Logan is very smart," I sighed, "I don't know,"

"Or we can have them both baby sit and we judge based off Logan's reaction. We don't let them know this is the point we decide."

"What if we kept two?" Troy arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean?" I shrugged, "They are both college students right? They are in college and looking for a nice summer job along with babysitting along the way, if they have a conflict or something…they are still young,"

Troy nodded, "We could but we would need a primary one,"

"Fine, let Logan pick," I buried my head in the pillow and Troy laughed rolling on top of me, "You weigh a lot," I muttered, Troy laughed as he kissed the back of my neck. "You're pretty,"

"You're sucking up,"

"Can you believe at thirty we are still able to stay up until three in the morning having sex?" Troy said, I laughed from his statement as I shoved him off of me. "For record, I am only twenty-nine, we are also very in shape and your damn baseball life keeps us going like this." Troy smiled as he tucked me closer to him. He yawned as I closed my eyes for a minute. "Personally, I like Andy more than Katy. They are both really nice ladies but Andy seems more hands on and wants to play with Logan vs. Katy who kind of doesn't from what I could tell."

I nodded my head into his shoulder as he pressed his lips against me. "I love you Brie," I smiled as I turned my head to face him, "I love you too."

* * *

_Saturday, November 30__th__, 2024_

I put a pair of earrings in my ear, as I knew Troy was waiting on me downstairs. He had already taken Logan to my parents house for the evening and he was very impatient with my slow going but pictures was going to be taken and people that I didn't know were going to be looking.

I smoothed my hands down the black dress and I went out the bedroom door, I made it down the hallway with Troy's head against the wall, "Brie," he yelled, I laughed from behind him and he spun around, he went to say something but his mouth faltered, I grinned, "Maybe you shouldn't get so pissy for me taking so long," Troy again didn't say anything as I pulled at his tie to bring him closer to me. He stumbled over his feet and I kissed him.

"C'mon, we are going to be late."

I moved away from him and he came down the stairs after me, "You are beautiful," he call as he hit the bottom step. "Thanks Bolton," I grinned, "You don't look half bad yourself." And he didn't, Troy put on a black suit with a gold vest and a black tie to support pediatric cancer. His hair was slicked back and that probably was the only thing I didn't like. I loved being able to run my fingers through his hair and not get stopped by the amount of gel he would put in.

I slid into the car as I made sure all of my dress made it in and then I shut the door. Troy glanced over at me and he shook his head, "Damn, we need to do these more often,"

"Just kidding, this is a lot of work." Troy laughed and I smoothed over my black dress. It was a long dress that had a high neckline all the way around. My arms were bare and I was already cold but I was going to have to survive. I turned the heat on higher and Troy glanced over at me, "You are going to freeze,"

"It's indoor," I muttered, Troy laughed as he pulled up to the hotel. The valet was in full force as Troy slipped out of the car, the valet opened up my car door. I slipped out as I heard somebody snap a picture while Troy came to my side. He slipped his arm through mine and I smiled with him as Troy waved to some people with a bright smile. I smiled back while I held a clutch close to me. We made it inside the hotel where one of the doctors greeted us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, we thank you for attending in your busy holiday schedules. The children are going to love having you around Mr. Bolton and Mrs. Bolton as well." I smiled as I held onto Troy's arm while I wiggled my heels around. "Follow us, we will lead you to your table."

Troy smiled as young kids caught sight of him, he stopped a couple of times and he let go of me. He went to one table and signed several autographs and took plenty of pictures. He kept going to a couple of different tables as I gave a small smile to the lady leading us. "Is it that table over there?" I asked her, she nodded, "He'll do this until he goes to all of them. We'll be there in time." She nodded and I went over by Troy when a mom stopped by.

"You were on the floor not that long ago," I smiled, "Gabi," I stuck my hand out and she smiled, "Viv," she responded, "You came by with the signed calendars of all of the Royals players, my son, Keller, absolutely was in love with it. He can't stop talking about it." I smiled over at Viv and I looked back over at Troy. He was laughing with one of the younger kids, "Troy loves doing things for the kids,"

"He comes to the floor but never when Keller is up there," I laughed, "Troy does frequent the floor. Does Keller have another set time?" Viv looked at me as she looked over at a little boy around Logan's age. She nodded her head, "The week of Christmas Keller will be getting his fourth round of chemo," I cringed, "I am so sorry, what type of cancer does he have?" I asked gently, "Leukemia," I sighed, "I'm sorry." I replied, "I hope that we are helping make this time easier."

She nodded as she looked over at Troy was giving a high-five from Keller, Troy laughed as he gave him a big hug. I looked over at Viv who was smiling as Troy grinned with Keller and he looked over at me and his mom, "He is great with the kids," Viv said gently, I smiled, "You should see him with our five year old daughter. Those two are absolutely two peas in a pod." She smiled, "I'm sorry to hear about her diagnosis this summer. The rumors spread around the hospital fairly quickly."

I gave a soft smile with a shrug, "You know, we are blessed that we can control it. I can't imagine having to do the chemo every month and the constant doctors appointments. You parents are the true heroes." She looked at Keller again with a smile, "He makes it so worth it," I took a picture of Troy with the kids and I shook my head with a smile as I nudged my head towards our table. Troy glanced over at it to see a round table with nobody sitting at it.

He looked at the kids that he was around and he stood up for a moment. "Who is sitting at our table?" he asked me quietly, I shrugged and I went over as I peeked at our table to see a lot of people running the show who would probably never actually sit down. I smiled as I went over to one of the ladies who were sitting at the table. She was directing orders and I smiled, "Hi, Troy wants to know if he can bring several of the kids over to our table and sit with us."

The lady looked surprised but she smiled, "Yes! Of course, not a lot of those people will actually sit anyways. We were trying to give you and Mr. Bolton some privacy." I nodded, "Well, is there anyway we an extend our table to add more kids?" I questioned, she nodded and suddenly a table was being pushed with ours and Troy was directing all of the kids over to the table. Viv came up to me and she had tears in her eyes, "What is he doing?" I smiled, "He is here to have dinner and raise money…well...to be honest, he doesn't like these events the best and these kids probably feel the same way. He is going to make this fun. Troy makes everything fun."

She smiled as a tear fell off her cheek, "I haven't seen Keller smile this big in so long,"

"We'll take care of him at our table," I squeezed her shoulder and Troy was talking to a young girl. She was shying towards her mom and I came over as I knelled down next to Troy. "Amber, this is my wife…Gabi," Troy introduced, I smiled softly, "Hi Amber, I love your dress! It is so pretty," she smiled and her cheeks turned a darker red. "Thank you," she mumbled quietly, "Do you like princesses?" I whispered, her eyes looked around and then looked at me, she nodded her head and I smiled as I opened my clutch.

I pulled out my princess stickers that I always carried because of Logan. "I have these awesome princess stickers for the bravest girls in the world. I think you are one of the bravest, do you want a sticker?" I asked her, she nodded her head with a smile and I let her pick a sticker. I leaned in closer to her, "Do you want to come eat dinner with me and Troy?" I asked her, she looked between us and she nodded her head. She let go of her mom's hand and then wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled as I hugged her tightly.

"C'mon, I think the seat next to me is still open." I winked at her mom and she was crying as I picked her up and took her over to the table. I sat her in the chair right next to mine as I held her hand while Troy took a seat a couple chairs away. I leaned over to the boy next to me as I glanced at his tiny feature. "Hi, are you Gage?" I asked, he nodded his head with a smile and I smiled back, "Are you ready for dinner?"

"I want dessert!"

"I want dessert too," I claimed, "Amber, do you want dessert?" she nodded her head and I leaned over towards the girl on my other side of Amber. "Devyon, do you want dessert?" she nodded her head with a big grin and Troy caught my eye. I shrugged my shoulders and Troy cleared his throat as one of the people came by, "Ma'am, I think we are going to need dessert first tonight…" his eyes caught mine as the lady tried to protest but the kids all screamed out with joy.

Troy and I both laughed as we looked at all of the kids and I smiled as tears filled my eyes but thy went away quickly as the kids all started telling me their stories and everything about themselves. They told me everything I would ever want to know as cake and ice cream hit the table first. I laughed as Amber stuffed her face with chocolate and vanilla, Keller was laughing and sitting on Troy's lap, Devyon giggled while eating and Gage couldn't have been happier.

* * *

Troy hugged Keller tightly and I squeezed Amber, "Quick picture," somebody called, Troy and I took our kids we had grown attached too and then smiled at the camera. Their families joined us as Viv hugged me close and then Amber's mom Tess. Handshakes were shared with Troy and more hugs and more pictures were taken as the place filtered out. Troy and I were some of the last remaining people in the building along with the chair of the board.

"I am impressed," I turned around and she smiled at the two of us, "We have never had so many parents gloat of the people we bring in on the chair." Troy squeezed my hand and I looked at her, "We are just trying to make those kids have one great memory in all of the awful ones."

"I don't think they will forget it."

Troy smiled as we shared a look; I let out a long yawn, "Thank you for letting us come,"

"We want you to do more with them," she blurted, "We have never had an athlete come in and request all of the kids sit with them. We have never had our person stay until they all left and signed so many autographs and took so many pictures. We have never had this before and we want this to continue." Troy nodded, "I have had a lot of fun tonight. We are committed but I also really want to help with the diabetic unit as well,"

"Close to home,"

"Pediatric cancer is just as important because that could randomly strike any family but I also want to make sure we have both." The lady nodded, "Of course, understood." I smiled and I hugged her and then she shook Troy's hand. Troy and I started to walk out as he started to loosen his tie from around his neck. I let out a long breath while the valet brought our car around. They opened the doors for us and I slipped inside.

"That was a lot of fun,"

"Keller is a big fan of yours,"

"He didn't act like it. I mean, he acted like he liked me but he didn't seem like one of those that wanted my autograph and crazy about me."

"He is a sweet kid,"

"You took to Amber," I smiled as I turned my head to look at Troy, "You made those kids a hell of a lot happier tonight." Troy sighed, "Brie, you had more to do with that than me. You helped plan it and organize it. You donated the money and what not." He squeezed my knee, "I am proud of you,"

"I'm proud of us both for what we did tonight." Troy smiled as I glanced out the window during the rest of our drive home. He pulled into the driveway and he parked the car. I opened the door as my thoughts all came following me in the door. Troy followed me in as he took his tie off and his jacket went on the counter. My heels were kicked off in the car and I was already taking my jewelry off. We went into our bedroom as it was well after midnight as I turned to Troy to have him help me.

He unzipped my dress slowly and he kissed the back of my neck gently. I slipped the dress off and replaced it with a pair of shorts and one of Troy's t-shirts. I scrubbed my make-up off my face as Troy leaned against the back wall. "You okay?" I shrugged my shoulders as tears filled my eyes but my head was down. I continued to scrub my make-up off but my shoulders started to shake. "Brie," his voice was quiet as his arms pulled me backwards.

"Those kids don't deserve anything that they are going through. They don't deserve the chemo and the hair loss and the pain," Troy wrapped me tightly in his arms, "and none of those parents deserve to watch their children go through that. Nobody deserves to watch their child suffer from pain." The tears made my heart ache as Troy kissed the top of my head softly, "Nobody deserves it Brie," he whispered, "No," I said pulling away, "People do deserve certain things and bad things always happen to the best of people." Troy wiped my tears away with his thumb.

"I know Brie, the best people are also the strongest people." I wiped my own tears away and I rested my head on his chest. "Amber, Devyon, Gage, Keller, Adam, Jessie, River, and Kat…none of those kids deserve a moment of what they are going through and that hurts. They are kids who have big smiles and the bravest hearts." Troy kissed the top of my head, "You have the biggest heart Brie, and you are so upset over kids that you just met."

I looked back ready to disagree and he shook his head, "You are so upset over how unfair the world is to young children. The world is unfair and the world sucks ass but those kids are making us realize that we are so much stronger than we really are. Those kids are always smiling and happy even with the worst circumstances. They are brave. You are brave. You are letting them get close to you and that is the bravest thing I have ever seen because I know how thick those walls are."

A small smile formed over my lips and he kissed me softly, "You are a brave person Gabi, always doing more to help more people. You are an amazing person and I could not be more happy for you to be my wife." I hugged him tightly and he squeezed me to his chest. "I love you Troy,"

"I love you Brie, I love you,"

* * *

_Wednesday, December 11__th__, 2024_

I pushed the shopping cart and Ellie squealed, "What," I said turning around to look at her, she picked up a toy and I squinted looking at her. "Look at this, this is perfect for Emerson!" I shook my head as I continued down the aisle. I picked up a baby doll that Logan would probably love. "What is going on with you and Troy?" Mallory asked as she was alternating between the boys and the girl's aisle. I shrugged my shoulders, "We are doing fine,"

"Fine?"

"Better," I assured, Mallory shot me a look and I shrugged my shoulders as I looked at her again, "We are doing great, fantastic, I don't know what you want from me."

"You are really moody," she said looking at me, "Give her a break, she put on three parties for three different charities in three weeks time. She is exhausted." Ellie stated, I sighed, "That could be a reason,"

"Why are you being so tight lipped?" Mallory asked me, I didn't answer as I went down to the princess costumes. "Is Troy keeping you up late?" Ellie asked, I turned around to face the both of them and I sighed because I couldn't keep a secret from my best friends. "We're tying again," I spilled, they both gasped, "Gabi!"

"We went to a doctor and nothing is wrong. They think it was mostly stress related except the third one." They looked at me and they squealed as they both grabbed me in a tight hug. "We are so proud of you! Have you had a period yet? Ovulation?" I laughed, "We aren't keeping track of anything. We are just letting it happen. I stopped taking birth control at the beginning of the month and Troy kind of decides when we try from then on out. I don't really know and we aren't stressing about it."

"That's good!" Mallory smiled so big I thought her face was going to break, "Ah! I bet there will be another baby Bolton here sooner than later." I rolled my eyes and I continued shopping. My eyes lingered down to the baby aisle not far from the toys. "C'mon, let's go look." Mallory dragged me down and I laughed as we came up to the baby clothes. I smiled, as all of the clothes were so little. My fingers ran over them and to the small socks.

"I just want it to happen so bad," I whispered, "I want another small baby," Ellie smiled, "Chase and I are talking about trying again soon. He wants to get through the beginning of the year though before we start worrying about another baby."

"How do you think Logan will react?"

"She has asked for a sibling before," I answered, "It has been a while but I think she would love it." Ellie smiled as we continued shopping down the Target aisles. We chatted quietly while we finished Christmas shopping for our little people in our lives. "What are you getting Troy for Christmas?"

"Sex," I answered, "A lot of sex." Ellie and Mallory laughed aloud, "I bet that is what you guys are doing,"

"Uh…well…we have stepped up our game a little bit," Ellie shook her head, "I didn't know that was possible between you too." I laughed and I smiled, "I got Troy season tickets to the Chiefs this year, so he already knows about those but I got him a new pair of golf clubs, the ones he has been wanting but hasn't bought yet." Mallory smiled, "Is that all you got him? You have unlimited money," I rolled my eyes, "Becca and I went in and got them a hotel in Arizona for a weekend of golf,"

"So…"

"Becca bought Cody a new pair of clubs as well."

"Awh best friend status," I nodded, "They haven't had any quality time with each other in a long time."

"Okay…can we talk about your pediatric cancer gala? You were the hero of Kansas City for good two weeks," I shrugged my shoulder, "It just happened and well…Troy is planning a pajama party with the pediatric cancer unit. He is going to buy pizza and donate a good chunk of money to the unit. He has all gung ho on this with an ice cream party and what not while watching a baseball movie of some sort, I was leaning towards Sandlot or Angels in the Outfield."

"Can I come?" Ellie asked, I laughed, "It sounds fun, I know, it was fun the other night though. The JDRF was fun too. Logan had a blast showing off her insulin pump to other kids around her age. Troy did the same thing at that one too and then the hospital one was the worst. No kids were there and it was stuffy. Troy and I bailed out kind of early on that one."

"Shows that Troy is in it for the kids,"

"He is completely in it for the kids."

"You guys completely deserve another kid, you guys are some of the greatest parents." I smiled as I looked at them; "We got Logan another American Girl doll, he one she has been obsessing over for Christmas along with a new doll house."

"With little things?"

"Yea, some little things along. My parents and his parents spoil her endlessly so we try to not go overboard."

"What did you get the kids?" I asked Mallory and Ellie as I moved towards the checkout counter. We rattled on about what we were getting the kids and I smiled at the both of them because this was nice. Being with my friends was nice.

* * *

_Friday, December 13__th__, 2024_

"Do you want to go out of town this year, just the two of us?" I glanced up at Troy from the bills and I shrugged, "I don't care," I answered, "When would we go and where would we go?" I asked Troy shrugged his shoulders as he took a drink of his water. "I don't know, I figured more time for us the better chances of a baby happening." I laughed, "You just want to have more sex which I don't know how that is possible." Troy smirked as he leaned closer to me.

"You are kind of hot right now," he mumbled, I smiled as I put down my pen, "Troy, we are literally having sex in the morning, after Logan goes to school, and at night, I mean that is three times a day," he came around and he laughed, "Not everyday," he whispered into my ear, "We are lucky to get it completely done at least once a day, if that, when was the last time we had sex? Wednesday? Tuesday?" I smiled as he kissed on the back of my neck, "Logi is already asleep," he whispered into my neck.

"Troy," I said, he smiled, "but seriously, do you want too?" I turned around and he pulled my legs closer to him. He pressed against me and I closed my eyes, "Troy, we went to New Mexico earlier this year without Logan and just went to Disney World. I think we are okay without a vacation between the two of us. We are having plenty of sex right now anyways," Troy grinned because normally our vacations were meant to make up for lost time between each other. He let his hand slid up my leg, "Really," he whispered into my ear, "It has been since Wednesday,"

I let my eyes roll and Troy kissed on my neck. I dropped the pen I was holding and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Atta girl," he said, I giggled as I pressed my lips against his. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I squeezed his chin with my fingers and I smiled when somebody cleared their throat. Troy and I pulled apart, as his eyes were alert at our late night guest. Josh and Zach stood on the other side of the kitchen awkwardly holding three beers.

"Did you forget our chain of text messages earlier?" Zach asked Troy, Troy cursed as he gave me a knowing look of that this is why we tried to start sex three times a day. I smiled over at the boys, "What are you guys up too?" I asked, "Came to hang out with Troy and talk about shit that has happened," I nodded my head while I looked at Troy, "You have fun. I am going to finish the bills and go to bed." Troy kissed my forehead, "Don't go to sleep too fast," he whispered into my ear.

I rolled my eyes, "Troy, stop talking dirty and get over here." Troy laughed as they all went out back and I shook my head as I finished paying the bills. Once I finished I poured myself a glass of wine as I went upstairs and I looked at my menstrual calendar and I sighed. I stopped taking birth control before I said I did, I knew when my next ovulation was and I skipped out and knew we had plenty of sex.

Yesterday, I took a pregnancy test and it came back negative, which was fine. I was prepared for that because it was the first month off birth control but now I just wanted my period to come. I wanted it to come and go so we could try again. I wanted to try again.

Going over I went into Logan's room to check on her, she was lying on her belly sleeping peacefully. I sighed and went back into our room as I lay on the bed and I thought about everything. I thought about forcing myself to get so excited about getting pregnant when in reality I should be just having fun with Troy. Troy and I were having good sex right now and it was fun. Logan was happy and she was enjoying pre-school.

Christmas excitement was in the air and I could only think of Christmas morning. I smiled because I had so much to be thankful and I shouldn't be keeping my thoughts on what wasn't happening. It would happen when it was time and I was going to be okay. Everything was going to be okay.

* * *

_Tuesday, December 24__th__, 2024_

Troy kissed my temple softly while we lay downstairs in the movie room. Logan was watching a Christmas movie in her new pajamas and it was quiet. The fireplace was putting off warmth and the Kansas City air was chilly. Logan was intently watching the movie and Troy wrapped his arm around me.

"Period week during Christmas isn't any fun," he whispered into my ear, I smiled as I looked back at him, "The day its over is the day we start having serious fun," I whispered as I kissed him, Troy smiled, "That's why on New Years Eve we are going to a serious party downtown and then we have a hotel room for afterwards," I looked at him, "It probably wont be next week,"

"Well no but that is the start of a very hot week,"

"Logan is home all of that week," I pouted, "Guess we are going to have to be very sneaky," Troy whispered into my ear, he kissed me again and I pulled away before Logan turned around to look at us. "I like how you think Mr. Bolton," he smiled as we finished watching the movie with Logan. She got up and came over to lie between Troy and I. I kissed the top of her head and she smiled, "We have a lot to do before Santa gets here,"

She giggled sitting up, "Let's see…we have to put out the reindeer food so they really want to stop here," Troy started, Logan stood up but I grabbed her hand, "Then we have to put out all of the milk and cookies for Santa so he doesn't get too hungry," I continued and Troy pulled her close into a hug, "Then we have to read The Night before Christmas and The Polar Express." Logan giggled and she looked between the both of us, as Christmas Eve was my absolute favorite.

We started the day lounging around and finishing are last minute wrapping that needed to be done with Logan. After that we made our Christmas cookies that were for Santa and the cancer floor. Then we went to help with the pediatric cancer floor at the hospital. Troy surprised Keller today who was there and we brought him a present, a gift from the Royals and Troy.

Season tickets to the Royals next year and he was so happy. Viv and his dad Blake were so happy that they couldn't help but cry with tears. I smiled thinking back on it and then when we came home, Logan took a shower and we braided her hair and then we ate dinner. Our Christmas Eve dinner was pizza but Logan got to make the pizza with our help and she loved it. Troy and I had wine while we gave Logan grape juice in a wine glass.

She felt so grown up and she loved it. After that she got to open her Christmas Eve present. It included a new Christmas movie, hot chocolate, pajamas, and reindeer food. She loved it and got so excited every year. After she opened it she changed into her pajamas and we made hot chocolate while Troy started the fire. We cuddled up in the movie room while we turned on the movie of the year. This year was The Grinch Stole Christmas and she loved that too.

Troy stood up as he took Logan's hand and they went up the stairs. I got up to follow them and Troy was putting Logan's coat on her so she could go spread the Reindeer food out in the front yard. She was babbling about something as they zipped up her coat. She slipped on her boots as Troy opened the door and Logan went running outside. She sprinkled the dust everywhere on the grass that was hard with cold. Troy wrapped his arm around my shoulder and he kissed my temple softly.

"She is so cute," he whispered, I laughed as she did a circle and sprinkled some more. "Logan go a little bit farther! Santa has to see it from the sky!" she went running the other direction and Troy laughed. "Is it bad I love Christmas Eve more than Christmas?" I asked quietly, Troy shook his head, "I love it more too. I love just spending time with you and Logan." I smiled as Logan came running back to the house. Troy smiled and she came running through the door.

"Alright, put your coat and boots up. Then we'll put the milk and cookies out." She nodded and I went into the kitchen. I pulled the plate and glass out while Troy continued to help Logan. They did a blood sugar check as she came running into the room. "Let me help! Let me help," I picked her up to put her on the counter. She started to place the cookies and then she ate one. I smiled as we both took a bite of the cookie.

"Yummy," she cheered, I smiled and she helped me pour the milk out into the glass. We set them out by the Christmas tree and then I picked her up snuggling her. "Okay, we have two books to read and then after that it is time for bed. How does that sound?"

"Santa will come?"

"Once you are sound asleep but if you don't sleep then you don't get anything from Santa," she nodded her head and I kissed her temple softly. "Let's go potty and then we'll lie in bed and read our books, go," I put her down and she went running into the bathroom. Troy looked over his shoulder and then he looked at me, "Here," I smiled and he put it in my hand. I looked down and Troy smiled as he placed his hands on my hips.

"Open it," he said quietly, I opened the box and I looked down at the golf chain with two connecting pieces, I looked up at Troy and he looked down at it, "It means new beginnings and after the year had, we need our fresh start, I thought it was appropriate to get." I smiled and I took a deep breath, "I am so glad that we are getting a fresh start with each other vs. not." Troy smiled and I kissed him softly, "Thank you, it is beautiful."

"I love you Brie,"

"I love you too," he squeezed my arm and Logan then called our names, "Right there Lolo," Troy said, he kissed my forehead and he then darted up the stairs. I turned the fireplace off and then shut off the lights as I heard their giggles from down the hall. She squealed with laughter as I heard Troy's voice and I smiled hearing them. I went down the hall and I sat down on the floor by her bed as Troy was already lying next to her.

"Momma," she stood up and I smiled as she had me lay on the bed and she lay on top of me. Troy read the stories and I felt her slowly falling asleep as she listened to the two Christmas stories. Tomorrow morning she will jump on our bed until we woke up so she could see what Santa brought her. We would open gifts and then spend the day with our families. It was a beautiful day that we celebrated with each other.

Then on the 26th we spent the day lying around the house while Logan played with every single new toy she had gotten. No wonder people loved this time of you because I couldn't get enough of it. Troy glanced down at me and he winked with a smile and I smiled back as I played with her hair. This was the best it could get.

* * *

**I really, really, really loved writing this chapter. Ugh. This family is so cute.**

**Hopefully you are all rooting for the Royals to win today! : )**

**Hope you have a good week!**

**Please Review! **


	24. Up Hill Battle

Chapter 24 – Up Hill Battle

_Friday, January 24__th__, 2025_

"Have fun with Cody," I whispered, Troy smiled as he wrapped his arms around my body and he kissed my forehead. "We are going to have fun." He squeezed my side and I smiled as Logan was at school but had said good-bye to Troy this morning. "Bolton, are you ready?" I kissed him again and Troy took a step backwards, "Yea, I'll be right there."

"I love you,"

"Love you too Brie," he squeezed my hand and he backed out the kitchen and went down the stairs. I sighed and I went back to cleaning the house. I did the dishes and the laundry when I grew tired. I didn't sleep well last night but since I had an hour and half until I had to pick Logan up, I figured now was a good time for a nap. I went down the hall and set a time on my phone as I laid my head down on the pillow. My mind began to wonder as I thought about this weekend.

Logan had a birthday party tomorrow and Troy was gone until Sunday night golfing with Cody in Arizona. They were both ecstatic about their Christmas present that they counted down the days together. Sunday morning I was going to Cameron's basketball game with my parents and then lunch with Melissa and Alex. I took a deep breath as my mind spun with everything that needed to get done. We left for Spring Training in about a month but Troy and I were debating on how things were going to go down this year.

Logan was in pre-school and she needed to go but Spring Training I did a lot of work with Fox Sports so I was confused. I wanted to go with them and I didn't want to be separated from Troy that long. I sighed as I closed my eyes again when I picked up my cell phone. I called my mom when she answered, "What's up?" she asked me, "Hi, I have a question for you."

"Shoot,"

"Logan is in pre-school and spring training is in a month. I know with Kindergarten we will have too stay back but I am not ready for this. I want to go to Spring Training but Logan has school. I have no idea what to do,"

"Gabi, her education is important."

"I know but how do we do this? I have to go down there,"

"For work, your dad and I will watch her when you have to go," I took a deep breath, "I'm not prepared to do this long distance thing again mom," I felt the tears well in my eyes as I tried to stop them. I wasn't supposed to get upset over this. "Gabi, you and Troy are going to be fine,"

"We just patched our whole marriage up,"

"And you guys have never been happier." I wiped my tears away and I tried to relax, "What if I home schooled her?"

"Gabs, she needs the school world. We did it. You did it."

"And I hated being separated from my dad." She tried to say something but I stopped, "and how are we going to do this because I also work for them mom. I go on all of the road trips and she will be at home away from us until the summer and that is missing both of us."

"Gabi, stop panicking. You shouldn't even be worrying about this right now. You need to talk to Troy about the options that you have. Spring Training you can go do weekend trips and then she has a spring break and you can also take her out longer every now and then." I looked at the picture on the wall of us three, "I guess, I just…I wasn't looking forward to this. I liked when she was three and we could just go down there and now she is five and we have to stay back from school."

"You could let her be uneducated." I laughed, "Okay, fine," my mom laughed, "I love you sweetie, and you'll figure it out."

"I know, I just…I am not ready for leaving her behind while we go on road trips."

"You'll get used to it and she'll love her weekend with Grandma and Grandpa." I smiled softly and I thanked my mom. "I am going to take a short nap, I love you mom,"

"Love you too,"

* * *

Logan smiled as I picked her up, "Hi sweetie," I kissed her temple and she smiled, "Where is daddy?"

"Remember, he is with Cody," she frowned and I kissed on her face again, "C'mon, we are going to go play with Audrey and Drew." She squealed and I put her down as I held her hand. We went out to the car as she jumped in the back I helped buckle her in. I got into the front of the car and I drove down the street and onto the highway. I had Logan tell me about her entire day in the pre-school classroom and I smiled, as she talked excited.

Logan loved school and I could never take away those interactions from her. She gave me a smile and I pulled into Mallory's driveway. Ellie was already here as Mallory had planned a sleepover for the kids tonight and I had yet to tell Logan. I helped her get out and I grabbed the backpack that I had already packed. I was staying for most of the evening until later when I was going to have the whole house to myself, which was crazy.

I honestly don't remember the last time I had the house to myself…and I wasn't sure I was excited. Logan ran up the stairs and into the house as I shook my head, I followed her inside and Mallory laughed hugging Logan. "Hi sweetie," she then ran off to play with Audrey. I shook my head and Mallory looked at me, "You are looking hot," I laughed, "I actually don't feel good. Headache, tired, you know how that goes," Mallory nodded while Ellie came around the corner.

"Emerson!" I reached over for her and I smiled as I took her in my arms. She giggled as I kissed on her face, she giggled and I let her down so she could go join the other two. "How are you Mrs. Bolton," Ellie asked, "I'm good. I am really good."

"Troy's gone for the weekend?"

"Barely forty-eight hours," I said, "Which is good because Logan is becoming a two man job," the girls laughed, "She is going to be happy that she is staying the night. You are taking them all to the party tomorrow?"

"Yes," she answered, I sighed as I settled back into the chair when Collin came around the corner. "Gabi, Ellie," I smiled as he smiled as well; he kissed Mallory's cheek and whispered something into her ear. She nodded her head and then kissed him again. Mallory put two glasses of wine in front of me and I shook my head, "No thanks, I already don't feel well and I have to drive." Ellie sighed, "Wouldn't drinking wine make it all better?"

"Maybe but not tonight, I'm just not feeling it."

"Suit yourself," I smiled as she handed me a bottle of water instead. I laid my head down as my eyes just wanted to shut and sleep. "Gabi," I looked up with a small smile, "Sorry, I am just tired. I didn't sleep well at all last night. I am thinking about which nanny we are going to hire this season and then how Spring Training is going to go down with Logan in serious pre-school this year. She has kindergarten starting in August and that scares me."

"You don't know how it is all going to work with you broadcasting and Troy playing," I nodded and I rubbed my temples, "I am not prepared for any of this." I whispered, "I can't believe we are trying to add a baby into this mix because then what in the hell do we do? One gets to travel all the time while Logan has to stay behind for school?" I laughed as I looked at them, "This is so fucked up," I whispered as I made sure there were no young ears around.

"How is that going?" Ellie asked, I shrugged, "I am not paying much attention to it." I answered, "I paid attention in November when I knew it was supposed to happen. I then promised myself that I wouldn't take a pregnancy test until I for sure knew I had a possibility to be pregnant. Morning sickness, missed period, etc. I wasn't going to sit around and wait for the day I might get a result." Mallory smiled, "You my friend have come a long way in a year," I smiled with a shrug, "With everything that happened with Troy this past year, I couldn't let it stop me. Troy and I went through a very rough patch and we fixed it. I am blessed with what I have and I have to be happy with that."

"We're glad you realize that. We truly haven't seen you and Troy so in love than right now." I smiled as I looked down at my wedding ring. "Logan is really happy too. She is always giggling and laughing." I smiled looking at the two of them. "She has had a rough year and look at her,"

"Whatever you and Troy do will be whatever is right? You guys have done everything so smart and you think about it. You don't let your children suffer and maybe this year is going to be another big adjustment for you guys but you'll figure it out."

"Thanks guys,"

* * *

_Saturday, January 25__th__, 2025_

Troy's POV

I hit the ball off the tee as it sailed through the air as I rested my club down and I watched the ball bounce and then settle. Cody grimaced at the good hit and I smiled over at him, "Good thing we didn't bet money today."

Cody grumbled, "This isn't fair because you golf all the damn time." I smiled as I hit his shoulder, "How is Gabi?" Cody asked me, yesterday we traveled and golfed and just caught up on life. Today he had been asking how everything was going. "Good, she is a little stressed right now because of everything going on. She isn't sure how Spring Training is going to go with Logan in school and then traveling. The new nanny issue,"

"How is trying for another baby going?" Cody asked as jumped onto the golf cart, I shrugged, "I don't know, she isn't stressing about it. I don't see pregnancy tests a lot; I actually haven't seen a single one. She doesn't talk about it a lot and she is happy. We are happy."

"I'm happy for you Troy, I have never seen you the way I did this past year." I smiled as I walked over to my ball, I then turned to look at Cody, "I never want to do that again and…I am scared when she gets pregnant again. I am more than scared because I can't watch her go down that road again. I can't watch us go down that road again." Cody sighed as he hit his ball and then I hit his ball after that. We got back into the golf cart and Cody looked over at me.

"You guys are going to be fine. You learned."

"We learned but that doesn't make it any less difficult." I said aloud, "I leave for Spring Training in less than a month and if something happens while I'm gone…"

"Dude, you have to trust,"

"It's hard to trust after four miscarriages Cody," he looked at me and I sighed as I went over to my golf ball. I didn't say anything as the warm Arizona sun beat into my back and I focused on the ball. I tried to think about anything but what Cody and I were talking about because I wasn't sure I was ready for this yet. I wasn't ready for the fear to sink in because everything was so happy right now. Logan was happy. Gabi was happy. I was happy.

We were all so happy.

* * *

_Sunday, January 26__th__, 2025_

Gabi's POV

My head leaned back against the wall as I closed my eyes and I counted as I took in a deep breath. I tried to get my breathing to relax my body as I had terrible nausea. I was getting sick and I was so happy Troy was coming home tonight so I could sleep in tomorrow and just rest. I needed to rest.

Once I felt the nausea was at bay, I stood up and it came roaring back all over again. I covered my mouth but it was no use as I tilted over and puked in the toilet. My throat felt raw and I closed my eyes, as I was dizzy. I held tightly onto the counter and I flushed the toilet. "Mommy, let's go!" Logan yelled I took in a deep breath as Troy texted me. I looked down at my phone to see he was on his way home. I texted him back with a thumbs up.

He then called me though, I answered, "Hi," I breathed in and out as I tried to let the nausea go. "Hey, you okay?"

"Uh…I don't know. I don't feel so hot." I told him as I closed my eyes again, "I am rethinking lunch this afternoon with my friends to come home and lay down."

"I'm sorry babe, I'll handle Logan as soon as I am home. You sound tired."

"Yea, I'm tired," I sucked in a long breath and I looked at the mirror of my sunken in face. I even looked sick. "I think I am going to have my dad come pick up Logan and take her to the game. I do not feel so hot,"

"Take it easy Brie," I nodded, "I love you, be safe, I'll see you soon," I finished quickly, "Love you too," was all I heard before I hung up and puked again. I sucked in a deep breath as tears pooled in my eyes. I picked up my phone and I called my dad this time. "Hey sweetie, we were getting ready to leave,"

"Hi, I actually need you to come pick up Logan," I whispered, "I am not feeling so hot today."

"Of course, do you need anything?"

"No, I just need Logan to have a good day." I answered, "Okay, I'll swing by in a couple of minutes." I nodded my head and I hung up as I stumbled down the hall. Logan was sitting in the living room playing with her toys and she smiled at me, "Lolo, you are going to go with Grandpa and Grandma. Mommy doesn't feel good." I told her as I smoothed her hair back, she frowned, "Why?" I shrugged, "I think I am getting sick."

She hugged me and I smiled, "Thank you, that makes me feel so much better." I whispered into her ear, she giggled and I pulled away as I heard my dad pull in. He must have been already on the road when I called him. "C'mon, put your coat on." I helped her into her coat and zipped it up tightly. I then opened the front door. My dad was halfway up the steps and he looked at me, "Yea, you look like you could sleep." I nodded, "I think it is a stomach virus,"

"Lilly just had one last week,"

"Yea, it's going around." He hugged me and kissed my temple, "She had a fever though,"

"Oh, well, hopefully that doesn't happen. Logi, be good for Papi," she nodded and he hugged her, "I'll have Troy come pick her up later."

"Will do, take care Ella," I nodded and I shut the door after them. I sank to the floor and I sucked in a big breath because I was dizzy, tired, had an enormous headache, and felt so sick. I stood up as I went upstairs to take a cool shower. I sat down on the shower ground and I thought about when my symptoms started and my mind began to reel about what it could possibly be. I had to wipe everything down so Logan didn't get it.

The water turned ice and I shut the shower off and wrapped a towel around my body, I squeezed my hair for water to fall to the shower floor. I then stepped in front of the mirror as I let my damp hair fall to my back and I looked at my stomach, my eyes settled there for a beat too long and I began to wonder. My stomach hurled forward and I gripped the sink.

No. No. No.

It wasn't the time. I wasn't ready for this yet.

* * *

My fingers ran down my fleece leggings as I pulled Troy's LSU crew neck closer to me as I was cold. My hair sat on the top of my head and I looked outside to see snowflakes falling from the sky. Troy texted me that he had landed about an hour ago and that he was coming straight home to check on me. I knew he would be home shortly and that made my stomach tighten even further. I sat on the bed as tears filled my eyes again for the day.

I sat up cross-legged when I heard the garage door open. I felt my hair on the back of my neck stand up as the door opened quickly downstairs and then I heard his footsteps through the house. He was probably expecting me to be asleep since I never texted him back or he thought I was doing something else. He probably didn't think this. I knew how happy I should be but dread only filled me. Fear.

The door to our bedroom opened and Troy stopped dead in his tracks. His blue eyes found mine and I looked at him, "Hey, you feeling okay?" he asked gently, I shrugged my shoulders while I played with my leggings some more. "Brie," he crawled onto the bed and he sat in front of me. His legs spread around me as tears filled my eyes again. They had yet to spill but I knew that was over as I reached down to grab the two white sticks.

I held them out to him and he took them confused before his eyebrows shot up, he looked up at me and with a big smile on his face but it fell. "Oh no, no, Brie," he said, tears spilled down my cheeks and he pulled me into his arms, "No, no Brie this is supposed to be happy." He whispered into my ear but I only responded with sobs of fear. I gripped his shirt as he pulled me to his chest. I wrapped my legs around him and he held me tightly.

"I'm so scared Troy, I'm scared," he rubbed my back, "Brie, you're pregnant," he whispered into my ear, I pulled away to look at him and I saw the heartbreak on his face. He wiped my tears away and he gave me a small smile, "I know you are scared baby girl," he rested me onto my back and he laid down next to me as he pressed his lips to my cheek. "You have ever right to be scared but you can also be happy that it happened. That we get another chance."

I looked at him and he wiped away the stray tears that fell, "This is scary for the both of us but I am so happy right now." I looked at him and he gave me an award-winning smile as his hands drifted down to my belly. "There is a baby in there Brie," I wiped away another tear and he looked at me again, "You have to trust that good things will happen," he pulled me closer to him and he kissed my forehead gently. "When did you find out?" he asked me, I took a big breath, "About an hour ago."

Troy couldn't resist a small smile and I gave him a small smile as well, "I don't want to be scared Troy," he looked into my eyes and he kissed me softly, "I know you don't want to be scared baby girl but guess what, I am scared," I looked at him a little surprised and he took a minute, "I was talking to Cody about it this weekend. I was telling him that we were trying and that I was scared for it to happen because everything is going so great right now,"

I knew where Troy was coming from. Everything was just perfect.

"I am scared that it will happen again and that I will just lose you because we just fixed us. We finally got under our feet again and I know how much you are scared. Your face said it all when I saw you that you were scared. You have every reason to be as well but smile for me because I know that this is also happy. We tried for a year without getting this result and here we are after only a month,"

"Two," I whispered to him, Troy arched an eyebrow and I laughed, "I stopped taking my birth control in November Troy," he laughed and looked at me, "You tried to do it sooner," I nodded my head with a small laugh and Troy kissed the top of my head again, "Okay, two months later and we are pregnant and I don't know, like I said earlier, everything is good right now. Maybe this is something good." His hands ran across my stomach and tears blurred my eyes.

"I love you so much," I whispered, Troy looked at me with look and he then kissed me. He kissed me with a lot of passion as I ran my fingers through his hair. He didn't mind the tears that ran down my face as we kissed a little bit faster. Yet, I had to break off the kiss because I felt the nausea sit deep inside. "You okay?" he asked, "Nausea," I whispered, Troy rubbed my back as I exhaled trying to breathe. "You are leaving in a month," I whispered, he sighed, "I know but you'll be okay,"

"No, you are leaving in a month and that is when I am going to be horny as hell," Troy laughed quietly, "That will be a horrible problem," he whispered as he rolled me on top of him as he kissed me softly. I pulled him closer to me as the kiss deepened and he smiled into the kiss. "Quick Mr. Bolton," I whispered, "Who knows when the nausea will strike,"

* * *

I cuddled close to Troy and he ran his fingers down my arms and then to my stomach as he kissed the back of my shoulder. "I can't believe you are pregnant." He said quietly, I smiled and I locked hands with him, "Can we talk about that for a minute?" Troy nodded his head and I turned around to face him. "I want to be happy that I am pregnant Troy and I know how much this means but I am wanting to be distant from it. I don't want to think about it."

Troy pushed my hair away and I took a shaky breath of air in, "I don't think I am more than four to five weeks along Troy, that makes for a very long first trimester." He kissed me softly and nodded, "I know,"

"And you'll be gone for most of it,"

"No, Brie, calm down," he put his hand on my shoulder and I sat up. Troy sat up next to me and he sighed, "I guess that this is going to be hard and I won't be that far away from you. I will never be that far away from you Gabi. If something happens I am a plane ride away. I will always be there for you and if a day is hard then we just have to talk with each other. I love how honest you are being about how you actually feel. A year ago you would have shut me down."

I crawled into his lap and he wrapped his arms around me tightly, "I just want this so badly Troy," my head laid on his shoulder as he kissed the top of my head, "Me too baby girl," I relaxed against him and I started to make up my mind about a lot of things. "Logan and I will stay here for her schooling but I will probably come see you every other week. We will extend her Spring Break to spend more time with you down there. When I have a broadcast I'll come down a day before and stay a day after and then fly home to be with Logan while she stays with my parents."

"I like that," he said quietly, I nodded as I grabbed his hand. "Andy will be our main girl and we will have Katy as a back-up for when we need it." Troy again nodded his head and I smiled, "We might just need two for our two children that we'll have," Troy smiled softly and I smiled back at him as I wrapped my arms around him. "You'll be there for me even when it hurts," I whispered, Troy let out a big sigh, "Of course baby girl," I buried my head into his neck and he kissed my cheek. "Of course,"

"What else do we need to decide?" Troy asked me quietly, I took a deep breath as I shrugged, "I guess we need to decide on how we are going to keep our lives the same because we have eight weeks until we can tell anybody." Troy nodded his head and he kissed me, "Gabi, I think we need to just keep everything the same. You need to stay stress free and happy." I kissed him softly and he squeezed my sides. "How about you go get Logan while I try not to puke," I whispered, he smiled and nodded.

"I miss my baby girl,"

"Me too,"

Troy kissed my forehead and I sat back on the bed, he pulled on a pair of jeans with a long sleeve shirt. I closed my eyes as I titled my head back and laid my head on the pillow. He kissed my forehead, "Get some rest Brie,"

* * *

_Tuesday, January 28__th__, 2025_

Troy and I waited patiently in the waiting room as my foot bounced up and down. I had already peed in a cup and given my blood but now we were just waiting on Dr. Jo. Troy smoothed his hand over my knee and Dr. Jo's nurse called our name. I stood up and we went back into the room as I settled on the bed. They didn't have me change into a gown, as my stomach grew weak with nausea, which was already an issue.

"Should I be concerned that she isn't having me change?" I asked Troy, he shook his head, "Of course not. She probably has a reason, relax," he said softly, he walked over to sit in the chair next to me. The door opened later and Dr. Jo had a big smile on her face, "Gabriella!" she smiled as she held plenty of papers in her hand and she sat down on the stool. "Congrats Gabi! You are definitely pregnant," I smiled at her as tears filled my eyes.

"Really?"

"Really,"

"Why didn't I change and…" she smiled, "Gabi, based on your first day of your last period you are not even five weeks pregnant yet but your levels are through the roof and the urine test came back positive as well but with only being five weeks pregnant I don't want to look for a heartbeat yet because I don't want you to panic if there wasn't one yet but you are for sure pregnant and I will schedule you for an eight week ultrasound."

"But,"

"Gabi, you are healthy, you have been taking vitamins, how is the stress with life?" she asked me, "Good, there isn't much going on right now that could cause a lot of stress." She nodded, "I want you to wait four weeks Gabi unless something horrible happens but based on your last period, I am putting your due date right at the end of September." I smiled and she wrote it on a piece of paper, "September 29th, 2025, I will make sure you have a baby." I felt tears fill my eyes, "This is the right time and I know you'll do great,"

I thanked her and she squeezed my knee gently, "February 12th," Troy cringed and Dr. Jo noticed, I looked at Troy and my eyes bored into his because there was something he wasn't telling me. "Is something wrong with that?"

"I leave the Saturday before that for Spring Training."

"Rather early this year,"

"I have to get some extra work done with my elbow and I need to have some extra time…" I smiled as I rubbed his knee, "It's okay, we can FaceTime or something," I said with a nod towards Dr. Jo, "I want to not stress about it so," she looked at her calendar and then sighed, "The 12th is actually booked, I am going to have to move you to the next week if that is okay…" I nodded my head, "Yes, my goal for this pregnancy is to not worry about it. I just want it to happen."

She smiled with a nod, "Of course, I'll book you that Monday morning."

"The 17th," I nodded my head and I smiled, "Perfect,"

"Gabi, you have the right mindset and if anything is wrong…you call me okay? If you have one concern." I nodded my head and she hugged me, "You look great and I know you'll do great things." I thanked her and she smiled, "I'll see you in a couple of weeks okay?" I nodded my head as I slipped off the table. Troy and I followed her out and Troy kissed me in the elevator. "I have a good feeling Brie," I smiled up at him and I then frowned.

"When were you going to tell me you were leaving earlier," Troy sighed as he tucked hair behind my ear, "Sunday but…" I nodded and he kissed me again, "I'm sorry," I shrugged my shoulders and he tilted my chin back, "We need to choose a couple of people to know about your pregnancy so you can have them if anything happens which it won't but I need somebody who knows and will watch out for you."

"My parents," I answered, "We can tell them later,"

"I am assuming we aren't telling Logan until much later." I nodded, "Not until I am out of the first trimester. I can handle the heartbreak but I can't watch her get upset because it won't happen."

"Of course, how about we tell both sets of grandparents so that they both know and will help." I smiled and nodded, "We can have them over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Or we can wait a little bit longer if you want," I bit on my lip and I shook my head, "Okay, we can wait until the week before you are leaving and then we will tell them." Troy smiled and he kissed me again, "C'mon, let's go get some lunch and hang out," I nodded with a smile as he held my hand tightly because we could do this. I know we can.

* * *

_Thursday, January 30__th__, 2025 – 5 weeks pregnant_

"FanFest is tomorrow," I told Troy as he walked into the kitchen, "I know,"

"You know to be there right?"

"Yes, Danni emailed me ten times. I am bring Keller and Amber up," I nodded my head and Troy came around to rest his hands on my belly. "How are you feeling?" he asked me quietly in my ear. I nodded, "Okay, unless you try to put food into my body and then…" Troy sighed, "You need to eat,"

"You don't think I know that?" I said with a roll of my eyes, Troy kissed the back of my head, "I know you know that but I am concerned," Troy played with my hair gently as he looked at the email I was writing. "Mommy, what's for dinner?" I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know Lolo mommy doesn't feel good." I rubbed my forehead and Troy picked up Logan, "How about some mac and cheese Lo?" she scrunched her nose up and shook her head.

"No, I want something mommy makes."

My head pounded and I shook my head, "No, baby girl, daddy is cooking tonight." She pouted looking at me and I took a deep breath while I rubbed my eyes. Troy glanced at me and then at Logan. "Mac and cheese with ice cream for dessert?" Troy added, she huffed, "Fine," I continued to write my email but my head pulsing with pain. Troy started water and Logan sat next to me and babbled incoherently. "Lolo, I need you to quiet down a little bit okay,"

She looked at me and Troy glanced between the two of us as Logan did the exact opposite of what I needed her to do. She started to sing loudly as my eyes blurred over and I could smell the macaroni cooking. I blindly got up as I darted to the bathroom. "Brie," Troy called, I fumbled down the hallway and into the bathroom as I bent over the sink and spilled my days worth of meals everywhere. I gasped for a breath of air but the headache was blinding.

My headache was blazing as I took two steps away from the sink while I took a deep breath. I could hear Troy talking to Logan downstairs and then I heard him right next to me. "Hey," I held my head in my hands for a moment and Troy guided me towards our bedroom. He sat me down on the bed and he made me look at him. "My head," I mumbled, "It is bad,"

"Get some sleep, relax," he whispered, he kissed my temple gently, "I love you," I didn't answer as I just closed my eyes beginning to let go of the blindsiding pain in my head.

* * *

Troy's POV

I sighed as Gabi passed out on the bed as she had only been sleeping really the past couple of days while puking. I went into the bathroom to clean the sink, as I didn't know how she was going to do it when I left in a week. She was going to be exhausted and tired all the time. "Daddy!" Logan yelled, I cursed forgetting about the food I was cooking when Gabi went running out of the room. I bit on my cheek as I went downstairs. The mac n' cheese was burned and I sighed looking at Lo.

"Baby girl, how about we just have cereal and ice cream for dinner or something?" I asked rubbing my forehead, "Where is mommy?" she asked looking at me, I put my elbows on my counter and I looked at Logan. "She is sick pretty girl and we need to talk,"

"About?" I pulled her off the stool and I took her into the living room. "Mommy is going to be sick for a little bit and we just have to be nice to mommy." Logan frowned at me and I yawned, "She just doesn't feel good baby girl and we have to be nice okay? We will talk more about it tomorrow when mommy is feeling better okay?" Logan pouted, "I want to go cuddle with mommy,"

"No, you need to eat some dinner and then you need to go to bed yourself. I'll take you to school in the morning okay?"

"No, mommy takes me to school."

"Logan," I warned, she looked at me with her Gabi pout and I shook my head, "Sorry," I then put her down onto the floor as I got up. She whined but I ignored her while I grabbed cereal from the pantry. I poured it and I put it on the table. "Logan, come eat," I put the milk next to it and a spoon as she came into the kitchen. "Daddy, I don't want cereal, it's not breakfast time."

"Logan, I need you to eat what I give you for dinner. I need to see your insulin pump." She sighed and I took it to dose for her. "I'll be right back. I am going to check on mommy and then clean the bathroom." Logan only nodded as I went down the hall as I opened the door to our bedroom. Gabi was sitting up on the bed and she was rubbing her forehead. "You okay?" I leaned in the doorway and she looked over at me. "My head has a blinding pain in it and my morning sickness is night sickness."

"I'm sorry baby, do you need anything?"

"No, I just need to go back to sleep."

"Do that. I am going to put our daughter to bed and then I'll come lay with you alright?" she just nodded and I shut the door as I went to the bathroom to finish cleaning it when Logan called my name. I groaned as I went downstairs and she was finished. I helped her put her bowl away and I sent her to her room to change into her pajamas and she started to whine about the lack of ice cream. I rubbed my forehead when my cell phone rang.

"Motherfucker," I whispered as I pulled it out of my jean pocket, "Hey," I answered as I went down the hall. "What are you doing?" Cody's voice came from the other end, "I have a sick wife and demanding five year old, anything else?" I asked while I peeked to see Logan sitting on her bed in her PJ's. "Ouch, what's wrong with Gabi?"

"Stomach bug and a headache that could be a migraine."

"Man, that sucks." Logan sat on her bed as she caught sight of me, "Daddy, I want to go say good-night to mommy,"

"Logan, no, she is sleeping and we don't want to be disrupting her," Logan started to cry and Cody laughed from the other end, "Man, call me back when you have five seconds to talk."

"Will do," I muttered as I hung up the phone and I went into the room, "Logan, grab a book you want me to read." She sighed and reached over for her book she must have already picked out. "What's wrong with mommy?"

"Her tummy doesn't feel good and she is tired," I told her, she pouted, "I want to tell her I love her," I kissed the top of her head and I sighed, "Instead of reading you can color a picture for mom okay?" she nodded and went over to her table in the corner of her room. I leaned back and I yawned myself. I got up and I called Cody back, "She already go to bed?"

"No, she is coloring Gabi a picture since I am not letting her say good-night."

"Everything okay?" I smiled and I nodded, "Yea, just a crazy night. Gabi has been battling this for a couple of days now."

"Poor girl, I bet you are going crazy," I laughed, "Little bit,"

"I called to see if you wanted to come to one of my classes and meet with my players,"

"Yea, that's fine, what night?"

"Tomorrow night would be best," I hesitated, "It will depend on how Gabi feels, actually, no, I'll be there but Logan is coming with me. I'll have to come from FanFest but I have the afternoon shift so I'll be done by five."

"I'll bring Ben and they can play with each other and it isn't until seven anyways."

"Sounds like a plan,"

"I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Alright, couple of beers at the house afterwards?"

"Yea sounds good. Becca will have her hands full with Anna and Ryan,"

"I haven't seen Ryan in a while,"

"We should all get together before you leave for Spring Training." I nodded my head as I peeked in on Logan again who was rubbing her eyes but still coloring. "Sounds good. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay?"

"Yup, see you tomorrow," I hung up and I went in Logan's room as I sat down next to her. "That's beautiful," I whispered to her, "Mommy is going to love that but what she is going to love even more is you sleeping." She nodded as she finished her picture and I hugged her, "I love you Lolo,"

"I love you too daddy, will you tell mommy I love her," I nodded with a smile as I went over to her bed and tucked her in. "I'll come get you up tomorrow morning okay?" she frowned and I kissed her forehead, "Sleep tight baby girl," she settled into her pillow as I picked up her card and shut the door. I sighed as I went into the bedroom and Gabi was fast asleep in our bed. I quietly moved around the room as I changed and then crawled into the bed next to her.

I wrapped my arm around her and kissed the back of her shoulder softly as she didn't budge. I couldn't believe that she was pregnant again and I knew the fear she had. I was scared that she would scream my name and it would all be over and we failed again.

I was scared all the time but I couldn't let her see that. She already felt like shit, which I think made, her feel a lot better. She wanted to feel this way because she felt pregnant. She was facing a long uphill battle of 35 more weeks of this. She would have constant worry and constant stress over what is going on inside her body. I knew she could do it though; I just had a gut feeling.

* * *

_Friday, January 31__st__, 2025_

Gabi's POV

Troy came back through the room as he dropped Logan off at school while I spent my morning puking. He sat down next to me in the bathroom and he rubbed my knee, "You doing okay?" I shrugged as I closed my eyes and Troy kissed my temple. "This is bad," I whispered to him, "How does the head feel?"

"A lot better. I think I just needed some sleep." Troy nodded his head while he took my hand gently, "I can have your dad pick up Logan," he said while he massaged my hand gently, I opened my eyes to look at him and I shook my head, "I should be okay." Troy raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? I have to leave in about an hour for FanFest,"

"I called Joel and Danni to let them know I wasn't going to be there today but I'll be there tomorrow. I need today to recover and sleep some more,"

"Let your dad pick up Logan, please," I sighed as I looked at Troy and he kissed my temple, "I think last time you were horny more than you were sick."

"I also didn't know at five weeks," I told him, Troy smiled and he kissed me softly, "Toothpaste," I laughed, "It's better than the alternative," Troy nodded in agreement and he kissed me again. I breathed against his skin and he pulled me closer to him. "Do you want to stay here or go lay on the bed?" I smiled at him, "I think I need to do some stuff around the house and try to be a bit more active." Troy gave me a concerned look, "Troy,"

"Brie, if you don't feel good,"

"I am feeling okay," I told him as I stood up, Troy wrapped his arms around my mid-section and I smiled at him. "I promise, I will lay down if I do not feel good."

"How about crackers and peanut butter?" I nodded in agreement as I gave him a high-five, "That sounds like a solid plan."

* * *

Troy's POV

"Daddy!" I put my water bottle down as Logan came running towards me from Alex. I smiled as I picked her up, "Hi baby girl," she giggled as I looked at Alex, "Was she good for you?"

"Angel like," I shook my head with a smile as I glanced at my watch, "I have one more autograph session and then I will be out of here," I told Alex, "I want to do it with you!" Logan said, I pressed my lips together as I shrugged, "I would have to ask but I'm sure that would be okay and then Grandpa can get back to his own kids,"

"They are in the stage of leave me alone," Alex said with an eye roll, I laughed and nodded, "Okay, thanks for your help. Gabs is just down for the count with this bug. She was starting to feel better today but I got her to let you pick her up."

"Is she going to the doctor?"

"Yea, she went, just a virus."

"Troy!" I turned around and I held up a finger, "I gotta go, Logi, are you sure?" she nodded into my shoulder and I nodded, "Okay, Thank you Alex,"

"You got it Troy, I'll see you this week sometime," I waved as I walked over to the coordinated, "Do you mind if Logan sits with me?" she nodded, "Yea, as long as you sign autographs, one of the young kids is with you." I nodded as I went to my stage as the buzz of the crowd made Logan press her head further into my side. "Troy Bolton," I looked to my right when I saw the young kid I was with, "Mo Ray," I said as I stuck my hand out, "Our first round pick two years ago,"

"I came up in September,"

"I saw you pitch once or twice. I was pretty focused on my rehab in September," Logan looked at Mo and I smiled, "This is my daughter Logan,"

"She is popular in the clubhouse,"

"Oh yes, I am surprised she isn't two stages over." Mo laughed, "It will be an honor to sign with you."

"I heard you got an invitation to big league spring training?"

"I did, it was…wow." I smiled thinking about my own invite, "Maybe we can work together while you are there." Mo nodded, "That would be awesome,"

"You guys are good," the stage manager came by, I put Logan down as I took her hand in mine and we walked up the back of the stage. Once we got up there a roar of applause greeted our ears and I took a chair where my name was and I planted Logan next to me. Mo sat on the other side of her as she looked at me with her blue eyes. "That's a lot of people," she whispered, I nodded, "I know, I have to sign an autograph for all of them."

"Wow," I nodded as I kissed the top of her head as they started letting people up. I signed autograph after autograph as they interacted with Logan and I. Mo would laugh along with us and we all had a fun time and when we got close to the end my hand started to cramp. I dropped the pen as I massaged my hand for a second to get the cramp to leave. Logan squirmed and she moved into my lap. "Logi, we aren't done yet."

"But I want to sit here," I looked at the ten to fifteen people left and I only nodded my head as I picked up the marker to continue to sign. The fans loved seeing Logan and I smiled as a young boy giggled and waved at her. Logan waved back and I smiled as I shook the dad's hand. "It's nice to see the players have their kids," I nodded, "She loves getting all of the attention,"

"She's cute,"

"Thank you, I'm jealous that you have a little guy."

"Any plans for anymore kids?" my stomach fluttered as Gabi popped into my head and I couldn't wipe a smile off my face.

"Hopefully in the future!" I announced, "Right now we are good with Lo," they nodded and continued down the line as I finished the last autograph. I picked up Logan as I shook Mo's hand again, "I'll see you tomorrow most likely." He nodded and I stepped down the back, "How about we go get some dinner and then we'll go see Cody." She cheered and I pulled out my cell phone as I was escorted out the back. I waved on my way out as I called Gabi.

"Hi," she answered, "Were you sleeping?" I asked, "Yea but I was half awake." The drove me to my car on the golf cart as I sighed, "I am taking Logan to get dinner and then going to Swings to help Cody with the high school team. Do you need anything?" I asked her, she was quiet for a minute and then she sighed, "I'm good. I will probably just eat some crackers but something cold sounds good on your way home."

"I can certainly do that. I love you Brie,"

"I love you too Troy, take care of my daughter. I haven't seen her in a while."

"Here," I gave Logan the phone and she giggled as she started to talk to Gabi. "Mommy!" she was happy to talk to Logan and then we were dropped off at our car. I thanked them and then I put Logan into her booster seat. She buckled in and I waited for my phone to come back to me. "Bye mommy, I love you," I let Gabi talk back and then she handed me the phone. "Alright, I'll be home around nine-nine thirty okay?"

"Got it, I'll call you if I need anything."

"I'll have my phone on."

I hung up and then I got into the front seat as I started the car. I rubbed my hands together and looked back at Logan, "Alright big girl, let's go,"

"Can we have Chipotle for dinner?" I nodded, "Good choice,"

* * *

My eyes glanced over at Logan and Ben as they played and Cody worked with the guys. I held the bat out in my hands and I glanced around as the boys all stood up and went to the batting cages, Cody came over to stand next to me and he sighed. "I have a lot of work to do with these kids."

"Yea, I can see that."

"The pitchers could use your help." I smiled, "I am not aloud to throw a ball unless one of the trainers are with me right now." Cody rolled his eyes, "You can at least tell them what they are doing wrong." I nodded, "I can but I need to talk to you for a minute," he looked up at the batting cages and he nodded, "What's up?"

"You know I am leaving for Spring Training early right?"

"Yea, a week from tomorrow,"

"Yea, I am and well…Gabi is staying back with Logan,"

"Okay…"

I couldn't hide the smile on my face as I looked at him, "She's pregnant," Cody looked at me shocked, "No way, man that's awesome!" he hugged me and I pulled back and nodded, "She told me when I got back Sunday night but she wasn't really thrilled and she still isn't. She is scared more than anything and she can't know that you know. We aren't telling any of the friends until well after the first trimester as she wants."

"Of course," he nodded, "I am not going to be here and I need you to be there for her if something happens and I can't be here right away. I just need somebody I can trust to know and be there for her."

"How far along?" I cringed, "She'll be six weeks on Tuesday so we have a long way to go and she is stressed and sicker than she ever was with Logan."

"Yikes, and she isn't even six weeks yet?" I shook my head and he smiled, "That could be good." I nodded, "I'm hoping so because I'm not sure what is going to happen if she has another miscarriage." Cody shook his head, "She'll be okay but yea, I'll look out for her."

"Thank you, we are letting our parents know so they are more willing to help with Logan when she is just having one of those days." Cody grinned, "Dude, congrats though, that is exciting."

"I just hope it sticks. We know so far in advance and we have so long to go,"

"Your guys will be fine, everything is better,"

"That's what we keep saying but it will be an uphill battle. She is constantly worried and she is always scared." Cody patted my back, "It's natural, and she will be scared until she has the baby." I nodded as I took a deep breath, "September 29th," I said, Cody laughed, "Dude,"

"You can't tell a soul,"

"I won't, I promise,"

I smiled, "Thanks Cody,"

* * *

**Hey Hey! Surprise! You guys got a double update BECAUSE the Royals are moving onto the ALCS AND I got really, really ahead in my writing for both stories so! Here!**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and this story is winding up but there will be another story! I'll provide more details later about it but I am excited! I really don't want to let these characters go…yikes. **

**Please show some love with the extra update! I love, love getting reviews!**

**Jo **


	25. We Got This

Chapter 25 – We Got This

_Thursday, February 6__th__, 2025 – Six weeks pregnant _

Gabi's POV

"Logan, come here," I called her as Troy looked up, "We probably need to talk to her about what is going on this weekend." I said quietly, Troy nodded his head while he looked at me, my morning sickness had found the hours that it lived with and I was able to get things done around those hours. She came running into the kitchen and I smiled while Troy picked her up. "We need to talk about something before everybody comes over,"

"Okay!" Troy put her on the counter as I sat down on a stool and Troy looked at her. "You know Spring Training is coming up," he started softly, Logan nodded, "Mommy and I will be packing!" Troy gave her a sad smile, "Lolo, you and mommy are staying here this year." Logan frowned looking at Troy, "No, I want to go with you."

"You have school Lo, you have to stay here and go to school." She shook her head and I saw the wobble of her chin. "No daddy," she looked over at me and I put my hand on her back. "We will visit daddy a lot while he is gone okay?" she shook her head as tears started to fall down her face, "No, I am going with you," she said and she leaned forward to grab onto Troy. "Logan, you have to go to pre-school everyday. We can talk on the phone every single night."

"No," she buried her head into his shoulder and Troy looked pained as he held her tightly. "We will FaceTime each other and you'll come visit all the time. I promise it will be like you are there all the time." She shook her head as I rubbed her back, "You'll get to hang out with Papi and Grandma Ky along with Grandpa and Grandma." She sniffled and Troy pulled back as he wiped her tears away. "We won't go more than two weeks without seeing each other okay?"

She turned away from Troy and reached out for me. I took her into my arms and Troy gave me a look. I rubbed her back gently as I stood up with her. I heard the door open and I looked up to see my dad walk through the door with my mom. "Hi sweetie, is she okay?"

"We just broke the news that she isn't going to Arizona," I said quietly, "Logi, look, it's papi," she looked up and she reached over for him next. I shook my head at her dramatics. My mom pulled me into a hug and I smiled as she was going to be so happy but I couldn't get over the fear that was deep down. I let go as I went into the kitchen as Troy was rubbing his temples. I went around to wrap my arms around him and he sighed, "What did I do,"

"She is going to be fine," I said as I rubbed the back of his shoulder, "I promise." He breathed and turned around as I laced my hands together with his. "She is just not liking the idea of missing Spring Training and being around all of the boys. I don't really think she understands that she won't see you as much."

"Thanks, that just makes the later better."

"You'll get used to it and so will she," my dad said coming in, he sent a smile my way, "Leaving her was never easy either." Troy fixed his hat and he took in a deep breath. He looked at me and I squeezed his hand tightly, "We're going to be fine,"

My mom came in with Logan and followed with Lucille and Jack. "Hi everybody," we all waved and Troy pulled dinner out of the oven and we stared to grab plates. The smell of chicken and the rice caused my stomach to twist and I knew I wasn't getting through this dinner without telling my parents or Troy's parents. I looked at Logan, "Lolo, you need to check your blood sugar. Will you go upstairs and grab your meter?" she sighed and Troy gave me a curious look and I looked at the food and he nodded.

"All right, we must make this quick before Logan gets back," I said as the four grandparents look at me and Troy put his hands on my shoulder. "What's wrong? Is everything okay?" the concerned were echoed and I smiled, "We are hoping in September we are giving you guys another grand child," my mom and Lucille both gasped as they were quick to pull me into a hug. "Our history isn't great and it is very early still but with Troy leaving this weekend we thought it would be better for you guys to know…just in case."

My mom gave me a small smile and glance at me that I knew she was worried and I bit down on my lip, "So that is the joyous news and now you will not question my lack of eating this food because my stomach has not been handling food well."

"Congrats!" Jack burst, I smiled and hugged him as well while Troy beamed with pride. I fucking loved seeing him that way. The way his smile showed that he was happy with everything and I was happy that he was in love with this. Tears filled my eyes as the worries settled in again.

"Mommy," I sucked back my tears and I went over as I helped her check her blood sugar. The plates were moved around and I knew they wanted to ask more questions but we had to wait until later because of Logan. She went running over to the table to her spot as I stood up and my dad was leaning against the counter. I smiled at him as I pulled my hair back from my face and he looked at me. "You okay?" I nodded my head, "Yea, I am good. Just a little nausea,"

"No…are you okay," he said again, I looked over at Troy who was helping Logan cut up her food and looked up at the ceiling and I shrugged, "I'm okay," I answered, he pulled me into a hug as he rubbed my back. "I'm only six weeks along and that's scary enough because we have six weeks to go and then everyday after that is a constant worry. I don't know, I am just worried already and Troy is going to be gone," he hugged me a little bit tighter as I fought off tears.

"Well I will be here for you and you know Troy is going to do anything to be there for you." I nodded as I wiped away tears and we went to the dinner table. I picked at the chicken along with some salad but I didn't eat that much. The family chattered and Logan was withdrawn from the group and I feared that she was already feeling what I felt every time my dad left which made me sad. I looked over at her and I knew the coming weeks were going to be hard but we would be just fine.

Troy looked over at me and I gave him a smile but it was weak. After we were all done eating, Troy took Logan to the living room as he started one of her favorite shows. "Okay, more details," they requested, "Obviously Logan doesn't know," I nodded my head as I tucked my hair behind my ear, "and she won't know until we are clear of the first trimester," I answered, "but I am only six weeks along, I'll be seven on Tuesday but right now I feel good about it."

"Good," Lucille said touching my shoulder, "We just want people to know that I can turn to here in Kansas City while Troy is in Surprise." Troy nodded as he sat next to me, "So far she has battled serious nausea and fatigue," Troy said, "We will need help with Logan and I know you guys are pretty much always willing to watch her or help get her places. We just want to thank you in advance," Lucille and Jack were ecstatic with the news but I could see my parents were more reserved.

They knew what I was feeling. They knew what Troy was feeling and Lucille didn't know that feeling. Jack didn't know that feeling. They were just excited that there was a possibility for another grandchild. They got up, as they had to pick up Luke and then go get him some dinner. They bid good-bye to Logan and it was quiet until the door shut. My mom came and she sat next to me at the table and she squeezed my shoulder.

"You have been to the doctor?" I nodded, "Yea, Dr. Jo feels confident. I go in a week from Monday to get my ultrasound and hear the heartbeat," I bit on my lip because I wanted to add to that and she squeezed my shoulder gently. "Do you want me to come with you?" she asked, I took a deep breath and I nodded looking over at my mom, "That would be nice. I don't think I want to go alone," she squeezed my hand and Troy looked between us.

"That makes me feel a lot better." Troy said, "I just want you to record it okay?" I nodded my head with a smile and he breathed, "I'm sorry about my parents, they really have no idea why we aren't excited." My dad smiled, "They shouldn't have a reason to not be excited, just like you guys but we do understand and we wish we didn't." we all shared a look and I smiled, "Thanks you guys, I hope I really don't need you."

"We hope so too."

I shared a tight hug with my mom and my dad as they said good-bye to Logan. Troy then got Logan and they went to get ready for bed while I sat down too breathe for a moment. Troy came back down after I heard the shower start and he looked at me, "What's wrong?" I breathed as I looked at him but the tears came first, I didn't want to do this and tell him this. I didn't mean to cry. "I am so scared Logan is already feeling what I felt when my dad left," the words escaped and I had no plan on telling Troy any of this. Telling Troy this meant that he was going to face his biggest fear.

"And that scares me because I don't want her to feel that way. I don't her to ever feel that way and I know you are already not happy with this and I just…" Troy sat in front of me as he just watched me try to figure everything out. "Shh…hey listen," His hands cupped my chin as he held my face, I stopped babbling and I looked at him, "You're right, this is hard for me but Logan is going to be okay. It is not going to be anything like when your dad left. Your dad left and was living in a different city for months and I will be home a lot more than that. She will be coming down to Spring Training more than once. Maybe when real school starts we have to adjust things but we are going to figure it out. I will see her plenty." I knew Troy was trying to reassure himself along with reassuring me.

He wiped my tears away with his thumb, "It is going to be a lot of trial and error for a couple of weeks but Logan will know that it isn't forever. We are going to spend the whole summer together traveling and she will be okay. You will be okay and I feel like you aren't ready for it yet either." I laughed with tears falling out of my eyes as I shook my head. "No, I have horrible flashbacks of our three months apart back in college."

Troy gave an easy smile as he kissed me softly, "We are not spending three months apart. We are spending two weeks apart."

"That's a lot when all I want to do is this," I kissed him and Troy was caught by surprise and he kissed me back. His hands ran over my legs and I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Wow, okay, tears, smiles, and sex." I laughed and he touched my cheek, "How about we put Logan to bed first and then we can do that?" I nodded and Troy kissed me gently. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

* * *

_Saturday, February 8__th__, 2025_

Troy kissed my temple as I rolled on top of him, I kissed him and he wrapped his arms around my neck and his legs locked me against his chest. "You feeling okay?" I nodded as I kissed him a little bit harder and he kissed me back. His hand lying on my lower back, my eyes looked over to the clock, "We have about thirty minutes before I start feeling sick." Troy laughed but I was dead serious. Every morning around eight I was getting sick.

I kissed his jaw and Troy groaned holding on to me, "I am so angry that I am leaving today." I smiled as I stroked his hair and kissed him again. "You are going to miss out." Troy shook his head and he kissed me, I laid my head on his shoulder and he breathed. "It won't be very long." He reminded me.

"My birthday," I answered, I propped myself up and Troy raised an eyebrow, "I'm not going to be away from my husband on my birthday." I whispered as I let my hand draw a pattern on his chest. "Your thirtieth birthday," I rolled my eyes and Troy grinned, "I think we are going to throw you a belated 30th because it will be so unfair because you got me wasted, so only it will only be fair in return." I rolled my eyes kissing him again. "Whatever makes you happy,"

"I didn't know you were coming down for your birthday though,"

"I know, I am leaving Logan behind for that trip because I don't feel like be very nice." Troy laughed and he pulled me into another kiss, "You are beautiful," he whispered, I smiled and I rolled onto my back as Troy lay his hand on my stomach. "How are you doing?" he asked, "Good, I think this is good Troy." He looked over at me with a small smile and then over at the clock. "I have to get ready to go." I tugged on his hand as he turned around to look at me with a smile; he leaned down for another kiss. I then let him slide out of bed and I pulled the blankets up around me.

"I think after we drop you off at the airport I am going to take Logan to the movies and we will see a movie, then go to my parents house for dinner. She'll like that." Troy nodded his head and I played with the blanket on top of me. "This bed is going to be cold tonight."

"You'll be fine." Troy said while he brushed his teeth, I watched him get ready while he shaved. His back muscles taunted me as he watched himself in the mirror. My eyes caught the scar on his elbow that impacted our last year together. He looked behind him and grabbed the shirt he brought with him and slipped it over his head. He leaned over for the dark wash jeans as he slipped them over his waist and slipped a belt through them.

He moved through the bedroom while he went to his closet to pull out a gray hoodie and slipped it over. He grabbed his gray desert boots and he slipped them onto his feet. I sat up and reached over for his t-shirt that he wore last night. I then curled back up in the bed as Troy crawled back into the bed after he put on a Kansas City hat, backwards…as always. He kissed me and I smiled against his lips. "You smell good."

"Wow, a smell that doesn't send you running to the bathroom." I smiled and wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer to me. "This is not fair, you are in my favorite Charlie Hustle shirt," he started to kiss me again and I couldn't resist the smile and the warmth that spread as he kissed me. "I love you," Troy kissed my cheek as he pulled away, "I love you too. You need to get up as well." I shook my head and Troy smiled, "If you don't want to get up then I can have somebody else take me."

"I don't want you to go either." Troy laughed and ran his fingers over my stomach as he pushed the shirt up and he kissed my stomach. I laughed and Troy smiled, "I love that laugh," he whispered, I smiled and he kissed me again. "Good morning," Logan sang as the door hit the back wall and Troy quickly pulled the shirt back down and he sat up as Logan crawled into the bed. Her hair was a mess and her PJ's were all wrinkled she crawled underneath the blankets.

Troy and I laughed, "Good morning to you as well," I kissed on her and she laughed while Troy tickled her stomach. Troy grabbed her foot and wiggled it. She squealed and I smiled as Troy looked at me. I shrugged and he nodded as he grabbed his phone. Logan and I were not in any mood to get ready and drive to the airport. He sent a text to somebody as Lo pressed her face into my belly. Troy smiled as he took a picture of the two of us, "Troy,"

"This is how I want to remember my girls," he said quietly, I couldn't stop my smile as he looked at Logan. He rubbed his face and I shut my eyes again while playing with Logan's hair. "Did you sleep well last night Logan?" she nodded her head into my belly, Troy sighed, "I'm going to miss you guys,"

"Don't go daddy," Logan got up and crawled to Troy's lap, "I wish I could stay baby girl," she held onto her blanket and laid her head onto Troy's shoulder. "You and mommy are going to have more fun here than I am going to have. I promise." She shook her head and my stomach twisted as I closed my eyes. Maybe I could just keep my eyes closed and then I'll pass the nausea. I heard Logan talk to Troy but the feeling didn't go away as I slipped out of the bed. I stumbled into the bathroom and barely made it before I lost the contents of my stomach.

I felt my hair being pulled back and his hands on my back as I pulled away, "Told you," I breathed, Troy couldn't help but crack a smile as he grabbed a towel and handed it to me. I wiped my face and took a deep breath. "Mommy," I eased back as Logan looked concerned from the door. I stood up on my legs and Troy followed me as Logan came to wrap her arms around my legs. Troy picked her up, "You have to make me a promise," Troy said to her, he took her out of the bathroom and I brushed my teeth while I listened.

"Mommy is going to be sick for a little bit and I need you to take care of her okay," Logan frowned, "Why will mommy be sick? Will she be sad again?"

"No, she is going to be okay Lolo, but she may not feel good sometimes and do you know what you are going to have to do?" Logan shook her head and Troy smiled, "You are going to have to give her extra cuddles and extra kisses from me okay?" Logan smiled and nodded, "Just like she does for you when you don't feel good." Logan nodded as I finished brushing my teeth. I wiped my face off and I crawled back onto the bed as Logan came over to hug me.

"I love you mommy, I hope you feel better." I laughed and hugged her, "I love you too baby girl," she sat down and Troy squeezed my knee. "You girls go back to bed, I am getting ready to leave."

"Hey, are you still going to California?"

"Yea, I am going there for Friday and Saturday," I nodded and Troy smiled as he kissed me softly and then kissed the top of Logan's head. "I love you girls," I smiled as I pulled the blankets back up and Logan grew upset. "No," she pouted, Troy picked her up and hugged her closely. "I'll see you VERY soon," she shook her head and buried her face into Troy's neck. He whispered into her ear and put her onto the bed.

Troy kissed me softly and then my forehead as he placed his hand on my belly, "Call me if you need a single thing Brie," I nodded and he kissed me again, "I love you," he whispered into my ear, I smiled, "I love you too. Call me when you land okay?" he nodded his head and he backed up. "I'll see you girls soon, love you,"

Logan started to cry and go after him but I pulled her backwards as he shut the bedroom door on his way out. He slipped his bag over his shoulder and the door clicked. "No, I want daddy," she cried, I pulled her into my arms and she cried. "I know baby girl, I know but we will see him soon." I kissed the top of her head as I pulled her underneath the blankets with me. I then turned on the TV to her favorite TV show as she calmed down.

We lay there as I played with her hair and she sniffled. Skip curled up at the foot of our bed as she started to finally calm completely down. My phone buzzed and I reached over to see Troy had texted me.

_T: Did she calm down? I hated leaving her like that. _

_G: Took a little bit but she is fine. Watching TV and she is just laying with me. _

_T: …I hate this leaving you was hard enough but leaving three of you…_

I couldn't stop the small smile on my lips to him referencing the pregnancy.

_G: We'll be okay. You focus to getting on the field again. _

I put my phone down and kissed the top of Logan's head and looked at the TV. We were going to be just fine.

* * *

_Tuesday, February 11__th__, 2025 – 7 weeks pregnant_

I stretched in the yoga class as Mallory collapsed next to me, "Oh my god," she grumbled, "Why do I do this,"

"To give you time away from your kids," Alex said from the other side of me, I smiled and she grumbled, "Just Drew," I shook my head and I leaned forward, "How is Troy doing?" Melissa asked, I shrugged, "Good I guess, he spent the weekend with his brother in California. He says the end of his rehab is going very well and that he should mostly be ready for the beginning of the season. He might spend a couple of starts in the minors. They haven't decided yet."

"How are you doing?" I smiled, "Good, I am battling a small bug but I'll live. The yoga made me feel a lot better." I sat down as my phone buzzed on the ground as everybody was rolling their mats up and drinking their water while talking. I saw Logan's school calling as I answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Bolton?"

"This is she," I answered as I stood up, "Logan is having a rough day today. She doesn't seem to be feeling good," I frowned, "Is she running a fever?"

"Low-grade, but she keeps asking for her dad and getting upset." I sighed as I yanked on my ponytail, "Do you think it can wait until pick up? Today is one of her half days," I said as I looked at the clock. "Yes, we just wanted to let you know she was having a bad day." I sighed, "Okay, I might swing by and pick her up early."

"Sounds good, thank you," I hung up and I took down my ponytail as I ran my fingers through my hair, "Logan okay?" Alex asked, I shrugged, "I guess. She is running a low-grade fever and is upset." Alex frowned, "Is she not handling Troy being gone very well?"

"She hasn't really mentioned it. They talk every night through FaceTime and she seems okay. She hasn't acted out or anything so I think she is just getting sick. Just my luck." Alex and Ellie laughed as I rolled up my mat tightly and yawned. "I was looking forward to a nap."

"She'll probably nap if she is sick," Melissa offered, "I guess. I don't know. She is probably getting what I got." They nodded and I took a deep breath as the nausea was playing a roll. "I'll see you guys sometime this week?" we all nodded as a lunch date was probably in order for most of us. I walked out of the room while going to my car. I figured I should just pick Logan up and then go home and we can all sleep.

I drove the fifteen-minute drove from yoga to her pre-school but my nausea got really bad. I breathed in and out trying to get it to disappear but it wasn't. I tried to suspense my groan as I opened my car door in the parking lot and breathed in the fresh air but there was a smell of food in the air as I gagged and puked in the grass by the car. I wanted to be embarrassed and mad that I was getting sick in the parking lot but I was happy that I was having symptoms of pregnancy.

It meant I was still pregnant.

I opened the glove boxes as I took out wipes to clean anything up and then I found a breath mint to freshen my breath. I carefully went around and locked my car as I ventured inside. A foul smell came off the infant room but I just focused on signing in and I turned to see Logan in the nurses off. She had red cheeks from crying, she caught sight of me and came over to wrap her arms around me. I bent down and I wiped her tears away.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, her forehead felt feverish and she was shaking. "Mrs. Bolton, I was getting ready to call you. She spiked a fever and is complaining about a tummy ache." I nodded my head as I stood up, "Is her coat and backpack up here?" she nodded and I helped Logan put her coat on and then I picked her up as she laid her head on my shoulder. I picked up her backpack and I thanked them as I took her out into the howling wind.

I put her into the car and buckled her in to her seat, as her eyes were heavy. "Let's go home and take a nap together," she nodded and I shut the door as I got into the drivers seat to call Troy. It rang a couple of times and then he answered.

"How is my favorite wife?"

"Okay," I answered, "Logan has a fever,"

"What? Is she okay?"

"Just sick. I just picked her up from school. She is complaining of a tummy ache,"

"I'm sorry Brie,"

"I'll be okay,"

"Call my parents or your parents if you need help. How are you feeling?"

"Battling nausea right now," I said quietly, "I puked in the parking lot but Troy, and every time I feel this way, and I know I am pregnant still so I feel okay. I feel okay with it." Troy smiled, "I love how you think baby, and I have to go but keep me updated on Lo okay?"

"I will."

I hung up and I glanced to see she was already asleep. We got home and I got her out as she woke up. I had her walk inside as I found some Tylenol for her to take and then put her into her PJ's. She took the Tylenol willingly and I gave her a sippy cup of water. I escorted her up to our room as I laid her down on the bed. I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top as I crawled into the bed next to her as she cuddled up next to me.

"Let's take a nap baby girl," she slowly nodded her head and I kissed the top of her head. Two sick people make for good napping buddies.

* * *

I rubbed my eyes as I rocked Logan in the chair as she had a very stuffy nose and was completely congested. Her fever would only leave with a dose of Tylenol and she was miserable. She was achy and tired and she was fighting off any food I tried to give her.

I tried getting up and laying her down into her bed but she cried out. "Okay, okay, let's go to mommy's bed." I picked up her water and carried her to the bedroom. I laid her down onto the bed as I cuddled close with her. My phone buzzed as I was keeping Troy updated throughout the day.

"Hey," I answered, "How is she?"

"She won't let me go." I answered, "Her fever is lingering even with the Tylenol but not very high. She is coughing and her nosy is all congested. She took a serious turn for the worse after our nap." Troy sighed, "Do you need any help? I really don't want you getting sick."

"I'm fine. It is taking my mind off the nausea and stuff,"

"I hate that you are doing this by yourself,"

"Troy how is your elbow?"

"Good,"

"Good," I answered, "I am going to go to sleep unless you need me."

"You get some rest. Logan might keep you up tonight." I nodded, "Thank you,"

"I love you,"

"I love you too."

* * *

_Saturday, February 15__th__, 2025_

Logan lay on the couch as she was trying to recover completely from the virus that she had. The fever lasted until yesterday, which concerned me, but it finally broke yesterday. She lay on the couch and I tried to breath but was still being hit with waves of nausea.

My hands ran down to my stomach and I took in a deep breath. Logan sat up and I went to sit next to her, "Do you want to go stay with Grandma or Grandpa tonight?" I asked her gently, she shook her head and crawled into my lap. "I want to stay with you mommy." I nodded my head because I was the same way when I was sick. "Okay," I ran my fingers over her head, "I think we are going to visit grandma Ky though,"

She nodded her head and I looked down to see her PJ's. "You can go over in your PJ's." she nodded and I began to pick all of these things up. I grabbed some stuff that we would need as I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie while I picked up a blanket for Logan. I wrapped her in it and she smiled into my neck, "I still don't feel good mommy,"

"I know baby, you'll get better soon." We went down to the garage and it was cold. I put her into the booster seat and she buckled it in. I tucked the blanket around her again and then I gave her a toy to play with. I shut the door and went around to the front, as I knew my dad was probably home watching college football and my mom was cooking. I needed some home loving.

Pulling into their driveway I got out and grabbed Logan with her blankets. I then stepped into the front door as my dad was lying on the couch watching football. He glanced up at the door opening and he sat up, "Are you okay?" he asked, I nodded, "Perfectly fine. I am just really tired and she doesn't really want to be away from me so we both came."

"She still sick?"

"Her fever finally broke yesterday, just a bad cough and congestion." I gave Logan to my dad and she smiled, "Hi Papi," she greeted, "Hi sweet girl," she cuddled up with him as I collapsed on the love seat. "How have you been feeling?" he asked, "Morning sickness, tired, etc." I said as I pulled a blanket from behind the love seat and draped it over me. "I am going to take a nap and if you could watch her that would be great."

My dad laughed, "You got it,"

* * *

"Momma,"

"Logan,"

"Mommy," she poked me again and I opened my eyes to see her staring at me. "Logan, let mommy sleep," I rubbed my eyes as I opened my arms and pulled Logan into them. She giggled and I smiled as my mom sighed. "I tried to keep her distracted. She took her own long nap." I nodded as she pressed her head into my shoulder. "She's okay,"

"Your dad said you were lights out," my mom sat on the edge and I shrugged, "Logan has been keeping me on my toes the past couple of days. I was pretty tired." Logan stood up and she coughed. I shook my head as I sat up. A dull headache pressed forward and I rubbed my face. "Dad said you were dealing with morning sickness and fatigue," I just nodded my head, "and a headache right now," My mom rubbed my back and she sighed.

"Good idea you pulled by just coming over here."

"She is sick, I don't normally deny her what she wants when she is sick."

"I was the same way as you,"

"Where do you think I got it?" my mom laughed and she sighed, "Troy called your phone a little while ago. You might want to call him back." I reached over to grab it and I nodded as I laid back. "Hey! What are you doing?" I heard the happiness in his voice and I smiled, "I just woke up from a nap." I said as I rested my head onto the pillow. "Oh yea? Logan feeling better?"

"Kind of. Her fever broke yesterday and hasn't come back. She is still congested and coughing a lot. I wanted to take her to my parents house for a bit but she didn't want to leave me so I took a nap on my parents couch." Troy laughed, "Atta girl, how are you feeling today?"

"Tired mostly, nausea every now and then," Troy took a deep breath and I could see the smile on his face, "Monday," I smiled as my hands fluttered to my stomach, "I'll record it and send it to you."

"Thank you, I will be waiting for it." I smiled, "I feel good Troy,"

"You have no idea how much those words mean to me." I smiled and I rubbed my arms, "Bolton," the background got fuzzy and I sat up, "I'll talk to you later tonight when I put Logan to bed."

"I'll talk to you then, love you,"

"Love you too."

I hung up the phone and I glanced up to see my dad and Cameron walking through the living room. "Hi Cam," I called, he turned around and I smiled and waved. "Hi Gabs," he continued with my dad but Lilly came bouncing through afterwards. "Hi Gabi," she came over to hug me and I smiled as I hugged her back. "How are you?"

"Good, Logan and I were playing earlier."

"Was she good?"

"As always," I smiled and ran my fingers through my hair as I finally stood up and went into the kitchen. My mom was cooking dinner at the stove and I sat at the barstool. "How is Troy?"

"Missing us,"

"That's good. Are you excited for Monday?"

"Uh…kind of." I said, she looked at me and nodded in understanding, "I just want it to happen. I just want to hear the heartbeat but I will panic all the way until I hear it and every day after that I will panic." She nodded in understanding and I sighed, "What are you making for dinner?" I asked, she sighed, "Soup, it's cold and Saturday."

"Care if Logan and I stick around?" I asked, "Not at all. She is still a little sick,"

"I know," I said quietly, "I hate it but we are getting through." She stopped and came over to hug me, "You are an amazing mother Gabi," a sigh filtered out of my mouth, "I wouldn't be the mother that I am without you." She kissed my temple and I leaned against her, "I just hope I can have this baby mom," she rubbed my shoulder, "I thought that every single time as well Gabi and maybe it isn't the time but you'll be okay but I think it is. I think this is the one."

I squeezed her hand, "I hope so mom, Logan is already five,"

"Well you were seventeen," I laughed, "I know and I feel like I have no true connections to them." My mom nodded in understand and I shook my head, "I can't believe they will be fourteen soon."

"You're telling me!" I laughed, "That just means Troy and I have almost been together for fourteen years."

"Wow," I nodded my head as I thought about it, "We dated roughly three years, engaged for four, married for seven this next September,"

"That is just crazy." I nodded in agreement, "and we have only had one really bad rough patch."

"You probably could have handled that a lot better but you fixed it and that is all the matters."

* * *

My eyes looked at the wine glasses sitting in the pantry and the jealously seized through me that I couldn't have a glass of wine to unwind from this day. I went downstairs into the office and I pulled up the computer and I smiled at the background picture. It was one of Troy and I with a younger Logan. I pulled up a thing and I typed it into the search box.

_Pregnancy after miscarriage _

I bit on my lip waiting to see what would come up and plenty did. I clicked on one of the first ones I saw and it was a blog. I bit on my lip as I started reading through the blog. She described how happy she was the first time she found out she was pregnant.

And then the first miscarriage happened.

A year and half later she found out she was pregnant again…and she again was excited because how often do you actually have two miscarriages?

She made it to nine weeks.

She talked about the stress of her marriage with a man she fell in love with at work. She talked about how they were going to try again and they were successful. She made it to 29 weeks when she found out that her baby had died because of the cord wrapping around its neck and I couldn't hide my own tears from this. My stomach churned and I tried to not cry, I tried to click off the page but I continued to read. My eyes kept going and she got pregnant a fourth time for her to lose another baby in the early weeks.

I reached up to wipe my tears away and I gasped from the shock of reading somebody else's story. I wasn't alone in this world and I knew I was lucky because I had Logan. I reached for my cell phone and I called Troy because now I was freaking out.

"Gabi,"

"Hi," I hiccupped, he would hear right through my voice, "Gabi, what's wrong?" I put my hand on my forehead, "I'm scared," I heard him move and I heard the noise in his background disappear. "Baby, what are you scared of? What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep so I went downstairs and I don't know what I am supposed to be feeling. I don't know why I am happy one moment about the pregnancy and then I am freaking out thinking its going to be over and I am scared to change and go to the bathroom that when I do I'll find blood and I am scared," Troy sighed, "I'm sorry Brie, I wish I could be there for you right now." A muffled sob worked out of my throat and I couldn't stop the tears. I squeezed my eyes shut and I could hear Troy trying to talk to me.

"Brie, baby," he begged, "I just want it to be September and I just want this to be over. I want this to be all over. I just want to hold my baby and I am not even eight weeks yet." My words were a bunch of babbles and I felt my stomach tighten. "What can I do? You tell me what you need me to do and I will do it." I tried to think of what he could do but there was nothing that he could do. "I don't know Troy, I don't know what you can do, I just…I need to know that the baby is okay. I need to know."

"Gabs," I tried to breath and Troy was quiet from the other end, "Monday will be here soon and then you'll know, you'll know on Monday okay?" I nodded, "What am I supposed to do until then?" I paused, "What am I supposed to do after that? I don't even know how I am going to do this for all of these weeks."

"Brie, we just,"

"No, Troy, shit happens even after the first trimester. I know the risk goes down but I am going to be in fear every single day. I am always going to be scared that one day it is fucking over and I can't do anything to stop it."

"I'm so sorry Brie, I wish I knew how to help you,"

"I wish I knew what you could do,"

"I'll see you soon, a few days okay?" I nodded wiping my tears off my face, "I love you Brie, and I know how hard this is for you."

"Don't worry about me," Troy chuckled, "Brie, I constantly worry about you pregnant or not." I sighed and wiped my eyes, "I love you," I said quietly, "Thank you for just letting me cry,"

"I wish I was there to hug you instead of listen to you."

"I do too but we made best of the situation right?"

He sighed, "Right."

* * *

_Monday, February 17__th__, 2025_

I let my foot go up and down as my mom calmed it gently and I looked at her, "I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can do this." I stood up and my mom gently pulled me back down, "Gabi, sweetie," tears filled my eyes as fear swept through my body.

She hugged me, "You'll be okay." She said softly, "You'll be okay." I shook my head and she nodded, "I am going to be right there with you the entire time. You got sick this morning and have been experiencing these symptoms. You are pregnant Gabi,"

"How did you do this mom?" I sat down and my mom rubbed my back gently, "It was hard." I put my elbows on my knees while I tried to breath through the amount of panic that was surging through my system. I pressed my sweaty palms against my jeans and I looked at my shaking hands. "What if,"

"Gabriella, no," my mom's voice caught me off guard as she looked at me, "You will not play the what if game," she said quickly, "You know better than that and if you play the what if game too much you will stress yourself out. You will be eight weeks pregnant tomorrow and that is so good Gabi," I took a deep breath and I heard my name being called. I let out a breath and I walked back with the nurse and my mom followed me.

My phone buzzed and I looked to see Troy texting me that he loved me. They took more blood from me and then had me change into the gown. My mind seemed a million miles away when Dr. Jo came in. "Gabi," I blinked and I looked at her, "I'm sorry, I just…" she nodded as she squeezed my knee, "Anxiety, I get it. I would be anxious as well. How have you been feeling?"

"Tired, sick…" I let it drag out and she nodded, "That is good, that sounds good too me." I nodded and nothing more come out of my lips, "She has been worried about the appointment," my mom offered, "I wouldn't blame her. Normally at this appointment I haven't given her very good news and that can cause a lot of different things."

She had me layback and my head tilted back as I shut my eyes tightly. I tried to imagine Troy right next to me so I wasn't doing this alone. My mom may have been here but I needed Troy. I wanted Troy. I felt my self-shut off the world as my heart raced inside my chest.

I just wanted September to be here.

* * *

"Gabi," my mom stressed, "No, I know I am supposed to be flying out tomorrow anyways but I am going tonight. I need to see him tonight."

"Gabi,"

"No," I answered, I didn't know if I should cry or curl up on my bed or laugh. I didn't know what I should do as I finished packing my bag. "Logan will be okay. I will be back the day after my birthday or something, I just…I need to see him, I need to tell him."

My mom sat on my bed and I took a deep breath as I ran my fingers through my hair, "Gabi," I looked at my mom and she hugged me tightly.

* * *

…**.Yikes. Look for an update Wednesday cause I promise you're going to want to read this bad boy.**

**Happy Sunday! I hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for the love! **

**Please Review! **


	26. Fight the Fight

**You guys are good. I think you know me better than I know myself. : ) **

Chapter 26 – Fight the Fight

_Monday, February 17__th__, 2025_

The driver pulled up to the complex and I gave him his cash and tip as I slipped out of the car. I thanked him and then ventured inside the Spring Training complex. It was quiet as most everybody wouldn't report until the end of the week. I took a deep breath and I smiled at the security guard.

"Mrs. Bolton! We didn't know you were going to be here today," I jumped onto the golf cart as I held my bag, "I didn't know either, and do you know where Troy is?"

"He was in the clubhouse with the trainers a little while ago."

"Can you take me to him?" they nodded and I locked my fingers together as I played with my ring, they pulled up to the front of the clubhouse and I thanked them. "We confirmed that he is in the trainers room."

"Thank you," I walked inside and the cold blast of air was so different than the Arizona heat. I went around the corner when I heard his voice. I knew when he saw me he was going to freak out because I gave him no warning. I stepped through and I rounded the corner as Troy laughed with the trainer as he was doing a workout of some sort for his elbow. Somebody cleared their throat and Troy glanced up to the doorway.

"No, no," he said sitting up, his eyes locked onto mine and I felt my heart pound a little bit I saw the blood drain from his face as he saw me standing there. I could see the tears fill his eyes looking at me, "Uh…can we talk?" he slipped off the table without looking at his trainers, he quickly wrapped me in his arms so tightly I could barely breathe, "Brie," I grabbed his hand and I reached up to stroked his face. "We just need to talk okay?" he looked at me and he nodded his head slowly, I lead out of the area and Troy followed me, "Gabi, baby," tears filled my eyes and I went into a small office as I turned to look at him. "Why didn't you call me? Are you okay? I'm sorry," I shook my head as I grabbed a bag and I handed it to him.

He looked at me confused and I just nodded my head in understanding.

"Gabi? What is going on?" he asked me, "You are scaring me, how did your appointment go this morning? If you are here," a small laugh bubbled from my throat, "Troy, just open the package." I said as I wiped away tears. Troy sighed as he opened the package and he pulled out an onsie and he smiled, "Does this mean?" I shook my head, "Troy, there is more! I know you know we are having a baby," Troy looked confused as he reached down to grab another onsie.

He frowned and he laid them both down and he looked at it.

INTW

"Flip them," I instructed, Troy did so and he gasped, he turned to look at me with his blue eyes so big that I thought you could read the future in them, and I smiled as I pressed play on my phone. The heartbeats filled the room and Troy came over and he picked me up with a laugh. "Oh my god Brie," I started to cry as I pressed my head into his neck. "Oh my god we are having twins?" I nodded my head as I pulled away from him, "Some serious double trouble is coming our way," I told him, Troy laughed as he wiped my tears away.

"Oh my god, I was so scared," Troy said, "Once I saw you," I nodded my head and I took a deep breath, "They are both healthy and have a strong heartbeat," I reported to him, Troy smiled as he kissed me softly. "Oh my god," I pulled out the ultrasound scans and Troy sat on the table as I pointed both of them out. Troy's thumb traced the sonograms and he laughed.

Troy smiled at me, "Happy Birthday," he whispered to me, I smiled and he pulled me in close to him. "Twins, Gabi," I nodded my head, "I know, it's crazy."

"We have to feel good about this. Your parents had twins after many miscarriages,"

"My mom did fertility treatment though."

"And? It is still amazing." He put his hands on my belly and I pulled my shirt up, "Look, I am already a little swollen," Troy couldn't wipe the smile off his face and Troy smiled, "You're already beautiful, and you will only get more beautiful." I walked into his arms and he hugged me tightly. "Oh my god," I laughed and Troy pulled back to kiss me. "I want to hear their heartbeats again," he said, I agreed as I played it on my phone again. I closed my eyes to listen to the two heartbeats.

I felt tears on my cheeks as the recording ended, "What's wrong?"

"I'm happy I just…" Troy nodded his head in understanding, "Now you have two heartbeats to worry about," I nodded and he wiped away my tears. Troy kissed my forehead and he sighed pulling me between his legs and he tucked my hair behind my ear. "We are going to do this, tomorrow, you'll be eight weeks along and we have four weeks to go for the worst part to be over, will we have to worry from there on out, yes but Brie, you know that is unlikely."

I rested my head on his shoulder, "Are you almost done for the day?"

"Yea, I am just going through these exercises and stuff and then they are going to work on my arm for a little while." I nodded, "I just want to lay down. It has been a long day." Troy smiled, "Yea, it must have been. I want the full story out of you in a little bit okay?" I nodded my head, I put the two onsies back into the bag and Troy kissed the back of my head. "Two babies, man, my guys did good." I elbowed him in the gut and Troy laughed.

I shook my head with a smile and I turned to look at him, "Go back to work so I can go back to the apartment okay?" Troy nodded as he opened the door, "I'm excited." I agreed with a smile and when he stepped out I sat down with a smile as I rubbed my stomach. I was already swollen and I wasn't sure how we were going to conceal the pregnancy until twelve weeks. I grabbed the bag and I went back out and I pulled up a seat as I watched Troy workout.

"Gabi, this is a nice surprise for him," Troy's eyes flickered over to me and I smiled, "It was a good surprise." I said quietly as Troy let a small smile spread over his lips, "I figured I should only spend my birthday here."

"Troy said you are turning twenty-nine again,"

"Oh yes," I winked at Troy and he smiled as they messed with his elbow. "If we could move this session along guys, my wife and I have a birthday to celebrate." I smiled at Troy and he smiled back at me because really…we were both excited.

* * *

Troy lay on his stomach as he kissed me softly, "Is this why we are sicker than normal?"

"Dr. Jo thinks so," I said as my fingers wrapped with his, "It is also the reason why my belly is already showing at eight weeks,"

"Just more time for me to enjoy it." I smiled at him and he propped himself up, "So tell me…I just want to know everything." I smiled and nodded my head as I looked at him, "Well Troy, I can't even tell you how much of a nervous wreck I was. I was flipping out and I just didn't want to be there," Troy nodded as I took a deep breath, "So she took me back to the room and I was shaking and my mom was trying to calm me down but honestly I just wanted you so I closed my eyes and just thought about you there and went off into space."

"Brie," I shook my head as I stroked his fingers, "I didn't open my eyes until I heard the heartbeat in the room. I cried and I cried a lot when I heard the heartbeat because it made me feel better and I opened my eyes to listened to the heartbeat." I smiled thinking back to this morning.

_I ignored everything as I just pictured Troy holding my hand and I felt Dr. Jo set up, I placed my legs into the stir-ups without much of a thought. She covered my legs and I heard her mumble words but I wasn't listening. I just wanted to hear the one thing that I needed to hear. I needed to hear the baby's heart beat and then I could listen to whatever she had to say to me. Until then, I was going to just shut down. _

_It took a couple of minutes of discomfort until the warm sound filled the room and tears started flying down my face. I opened my eyes and I knew my mom was doing her job. I relaxed on the bed and I wiped away my tears as I looked at Dr. Jo who was smiling. "That is such a beautiful sound," I said quietly, "Yes, yes it is." _

_My mom was smiling as I wiped away the tears as I listened to the strong heartbeat fill the room, "Oh Gabi," I looked at Dr. Jo as she had a smile on her face, I began to panic again, "What, Dr. Jo," she looked at me with a reassuring smile and she pointed to the screen. "There is a baby," she said pointing and she smiled and I fell in love with the picture on the screen and then she took her finger to the other side and my face fell a little because what was she pointing out. _

"_And there is another baby," I gasped as my hands covered my mouth, Dr. Jo smiled, "Twins," she said with a smile, "If you listen to the heartbeats I picked up the second one but this confirms it," I felt the tears again and my mom squeezed my hand, "Oh Gabi," I took a big breath and I wiped away my tears. "Congrats Gabi," she let me relax my legs and I sat up. "Let me go get the sonograms and then we can talk,"_

Troy smiled at me, "Two babies," I took his hand and I put his palm over the first baby, "This is baby A," I said, Troy brushed his fingers over the baby and I then moved his hand to where Baby B was, "and there is baby B," Troy placed both of his hands on the appropriate spots and I breathed, "Just imagine four feet hitting you,"

"I can't wait," I whispered, Troy glanced up and he kissed me softly. "I am so happy that you are here celebrating the fact that we are having twins instead of what I first thought when you showed up at the door. I thought I was seeing a ghost and something god awful had happened," I let him talk while his eyes drifted away, "You hadn't called about the appointment and I just hadn't heard yet. So when you showed up in front of me I only thought that we were going to have to go through all of that again."

"We'll we aren't," I sighed, "Not yet." Troy turned his eyes to mine, "You scared me the night you called me. You were so upset." My fingers slid through his hair, "I know, I read some stuff and I just…I know I am not alone and I am blessed to know that I have a daughter. She was very upset by the way that I was coming and she was not." Troy smiled, "I can't wait until we can tell her. She is going to get two babies." I kissed Troy, "What are you hoping for?"

"Two boys," he said automatically, I laughed, "Really?" he nodded, and "The score would finally be even!"

"No…" I said shaking my head, "You would win," Troy shot me a look, "C'mon, you girls will always hold an extra vote with that damn pout." I laughed and I kissed him, "I want one of each," I said, "I know I want a boy,"

"You just want a momma's boy,"

"Just like his daddy is,"

"Hey, don't make fun," I kissed him again and Troy smiled, "I love seeing you this way,"

"My mood can flip quickly." I whispered, "I had horrible nausea on the plane here, it was awful," Troy pulled back with a worried look on his face, "Okay, so, your due date is still September 29th?" I nodded my head and Troy sighed, "Gabs, twins come early," I sighed, "I know, we kind of hit on that today but we didn't go deep," Troy sighed, "So much for an off season baby,"

"My luck your ass will go to the World Series," Troy smiled, "Maybe but still…" I nodded, "I know, as soon as I get through thirteen weeks I will tell Joel and we will talk about that but Dr. Jo already want is warning me that my travel will be limited."

"That's good," I nodded, "I want to travel until I am at least thirty to thirty-two weeks pregnant."

"Brie, you could be having the babies at that point."

"I'll have frequent check-ups before road trips and we will play it by ear but I want to work." Troy nodded, "I'll work home games or I hope I'll work home games."

"You have to take it easy,"

"She said I am going to be pretty tired and that working out is not needed besides stretching and yoga," Troy sighed, "This is going to be a lot more work," I nodded, "Let's not think about that yet. Let's get through the first trimester and then we can tackle all of the scary things about carrying two babies." Troy kissed me again, "How is that sex drive going to be effected again?" he whispered against my lips, "Extra hormones," I breathed and Troy kissed me harder.

"That's what I like to hear," Troy didn't have any clothes to strip from our earlier activities as I pushed him onto his back. He arched an eyebrow at me because I quickly eased on top of him and he moaned while his fingers dug into my hips. "This escalated quickly," he breathed, "It's easy to get a pregnant women in the mood,"

Troy laughed, "No damn joke,"

* * *

_Wednesday, February 19__th__, 2025 – 8 weeks pregnant_

Troy massaged my shoulders while lying in bed as he kissed on my neck, "Happy Birthday baby girl," I smiled as I twisted around and Troy wrapped his arms around me, "Do you know what makes this birthday special?" Troy shook his head and I smiled weaving my legs through his.

"This birthday is special because I am laying here and I feel sick and in all reality I probably need to puke. I should honestly be sitting in the bathroom because I could puke everywhere," Troy laughed and I smiled, "but that feeling makes me so much happier because that means I have not one but two thriving babies inside of me as they are growing and growing. That means they still have beating heartbeats and that makes me so happy. That makes this birthday special."

Troy kissed my forehead, "It's hard to believe a year ago I was laying in our bed mourning the loss of another baby." Troy pulled me close and he sighed, "Let's not talk about that," I agreed so I didn't say anything more as Troy pulled the blankets down and he pushed my shirt up exposing everything but my breasts. Troy circled his finger around my swollen stomach and he smiled, "I can't believe I can already tell you are pregnant."

"Do you think other people can?"

"No, they look at you and probably think they wish they were as beautiful as you," I laughed, "Cheesy," I said to him, Troy nodded while he kissed my stomach again. Troy then slipped his hand up further to my breasts and I tried to slow my breathing down but he made it escalate quickly. His thumb circled my areola and then he played with my nipple it causing me to squirm. "Troy," I groaned, "It's your birthday," he whispered, my legs squeezed together and Troy shook his head, "No, no,"

He eased them apart with his other hand and I whimpered from the lack of control that I had when Troy Bolton touched my body. "I kind of just want to kiss you," I said as I opened my eyes to look at him. Troy let a smirk cross his lips, "Of course you do," he reached down to kiss me and I wrapped my arms around him to kiss the hell out of him. He groaned into the kiss as I sat up and sat in his lap to kiss more and faster.

"You wanted a dirty make-out session," I didn't answer as he pulled his lips away and he pulled my shirt down to reveal my collarbone as he pressed his lips to it. I tried to remind my body to breath but it wasn't happening. I couldn't breath.

God Damn it Troy Bolton.

* * *

"Happy Birthday mommy!" I smiled as I put the phone between my shoulder and ear while I crossed my legs. Troy was throwing off the mound when my dad called me. "Thank you baby girl," I picked a fluff ball off my yoga pants and I smiled. "How is pre-school?"

"Boring, can I come to Spring Training?" I sighed, "I wish you could baby. I'll be home tomorrow,"

"Will daddy be home?" I pressed my lips together, "No, I'm sorry baby but we are coming down in a few days." I could hear her pout from the other end, "We will start a fun countdown at home until we get to see him okay?"

"Okay," her voice was quiet and I smiled, "Lolo, I love you."

"I love you too mommy, can we cuddle tomorrow?"

"Of course. Are you checking your blood sugar?"

"Uh huh,"

"Good,"

"Can I talk to Grandpa?"

"Okay,"

"Happy Birthday,"

"Thanks dad,"

"How are you?"

"Good,"

"Your mom said you went down there but she wouldn't tell my what happened," I laughed, "Double trouble is what happened dad," he didn't say anything for a minute, "Wait, you're having twins?" I looked over at Troy, "Apparently,"

"Gabi, that is amazing!"

"Let's just hope it ends amazing,"

"It will," I stayed quiet and my dad sighed, "Was Troy excited?"

"Thrilled,"

"Good, you guys deserve it and then the twins will have another set,"

"Isn't that funny? It's not like they run in our family with fraternal and you guys used treatment,"

"Yea, it is kind of crazy. I honestly can't believe it."

I smiled as Troy looked over at me as he tossed a ball, "Troy doing well in Spring Training?"

"Perfect."

* * *

Troy and I sat on the back of his rental truck while I tucked my legs closer to me, I wouldn't be able to do this very long before I had a bigger baby bump than normal. The owls howled around us and I leaned my head against Troy. "What are you thinking about?"

"I am thinking about Logan," Troy admitted, I arched an eyebrow, "I miss her." He said looking over at me, "After I got over the shock that you were here I was hoping you had Logan as well. I don't think I have ever gone this long without seeing her and that hurts." I rubbed his knee and I nodded, "I'm sorry," he shrugged while taking a drink of his beer. "I chose the career right?" I only nodded, "Troy, I mean honestly we could find somebody to homeschool her and be her nanny type situation."

Troy shook his head, "I want her to go to school and make friends besides Audrey and Ben. I want her to have more experience than inside a clubhouse." I smiled, "That might not be a good thing." I said with a laugh, "She learns too much from a clubhouse,"

Troy let a small smile cover his lips and he then frowned as his mind wondered, "I then think that I will never get that those Spring Training days with these babies because you'll be back in Kansas City with Logan." He took a drink and he shrugged, "I don't know, I just don't like being away from my kids. It was bad when I had to stay away from the girl I loved for months on end but now my kids? What if they resent me?"

"They won't resent you," I soothed, "Troy, I still have to work. I am going to be down in Arizona in two weeks for two weeks. I think we need to figure out what to do with Logan because she shouldn't be spending this much time away from either of us. I know what you are saying but there has to be a compromise." I said as I let my legs dangle in front of me. Troy let out a sigh; "Maybe we can take her out for short amounts of time from school? I mean it is only spring training we are battling with. We are never gone longer than ten days on the road most of the time and we can fly her up on weekends."

"I agree, we just need to figure out the months of February and March,"

"Half of February."

"Did you ever do anything?" Troy asked me, I shook my head, "My mom also didn't work in the organization, and there was never a reason to figure things out like this." Troy rubbed his jaw, "This is what we didn't think about when having kids." He whispered, "We didn't think about the impact that it would have with both of us wanting to work and both of us having to be down in Spring Training while they go to school."

"Troy," I breathed, "They are going to be fine and guess what…we can pull a lot of strings because of who we are. I know that sounds awful but if we want to pull our kid out for two weeks because we want to take them to Arizona then hell, I will. We will smooth it out with the school and attendance only really matters when they get to high school. Do you honestly believe you'll still be playing when Logan is in high school?"

"I sure as hell plan on it." I smiled at Troy lack of admitting that one day he will have to lay the bat down, "and if I am not playing I am coaching somewhere or doing exactly what you are doing. Gabs, you know that this is a huge part of my life."

"Okay, I get it. I won't ever make you not do what you don't want to do but I am just saying…you could take a couple of years off."

"Or not."

"Okay," I wasn't pushing the issue thirteen years in advance, "If you played for thirteen more years you would be forty-three with twenty-two years in the big leagues. That would be a hell of a career," Troy smiled, "It scares me that I might only have six years left because I have done almost nine years and nine isn't enough so what makes six more? I don't know, I just…I have a passion for this game and I never want it to be over."

"It never will be over for you Troy," he sighed and he kissed the top of my head, "I just don't know what to do."

"Well we are still in pre-school so I will get everything Logan needs to know over the two weeks I am pulling her out. We will go over them together and learn them with her for this pre-school stuff. Next year when we hopefully have two babies and she is in kindergarten then well…we are going to have to come up with another plan. We will figure it out and once we find something that works we will use for the months of February and March. Also, we are looking at a month and half of being away from our school age kids because when the babies are young they stay with us."

Troy nodded in understanding; "Logan will spend all summer with us on the road and at the stadium. She will spend weekends with us and teachers will be understanding of the extreme set of circumstances that we are dealing with."

Troy grabbed my hand, "If you are here with me then I think we can do any of it." I smiled as I leaned my head onto his shoulder, "We can do this together Troy,"

"Good, I only want to do it together anyways,"

* * *

_Friday, February 21__st__, 2025_

"Logan, eat," I instructed, I heard her babbling as I moved around upstairs when I heard a knock at the door. I cursed because I was running behind already this morning and I needed to be at Kauffman as soon as I dropped Logan off at school. "Coming," I called, I moved through the rooms and I opened the door for Lucille to be standing on the other side. "Hi!" I greeted with a smile, she smiled, "I know, I am showing up unannounced and I didn't mean too but Troy sent me a cryptic text message last night."

I raised my eyebrow as she came in; Logan came bouncing around the corner. "Grandma Lucy!" she hugged Lucille and I smiled as I ran my fingers through my hair, "Logan, did you finish eating your waffles?" she shook her head no and I pointed at the kitchen so she went running back into the kitchen while I looked at Lucille. "He sent me a text saying something about a surprise and to come ask you about it?" I laughed and nodded, "I had my eight week appointment and everything is looking good so far,"

"Oh Gabi that is wonderful!" she said, I nodded as I turned around to grab the bag that I was going to tell them. I handed it to her and she rose her eyebrow, "It is too soon to tell the sex," I just nudged the bag into her hand and she pulled out a frame with the sonogram. I had copies of it made while I wrote on it. She gasped looking up at me and I smiled, "Twins?" she whispered, I nodded my head and she hugged me. "Gabi that is fantastic!"

"I know Troy and I are pretty excited." She shared a smile with me and she gushed, "Two of them?" I nodded and I looked at the clock, "Lucille, I would love to have dinner one night and talk but I have a meeting at nine and Logan has to be at school at eight-forty five." She looked at the clock and I nodded, "I am very much running late." She nodded her head in understanding; "I can take Logan to school if you want me too?"

I glanced at the clock again and I nodded, "Lo, do you want to go to school with Grandma?"

"Yea!"

I smiled, "Thank you, I have to finish getting ready." I grabbed her backpack and coat. I helped her slip it on and zip it up. "Mommy loves you, I will come get you after school and we will have a girls night okay?" she nodded and I kissed her forehead, "How many days until you get to see daddy," I whispered, she smiled and held up ten fingers. I nodded and kissed her forehead, "Ten days and we will both see daddy." She smiled and I hugged her, "Have a great day baby girl, I love you,"

"I love you too,"

She grabbed Lucille's hand and I smiled as I stood up and went running up the stairs. Nausea ran through my body but I continued to get ready with a pair of jeans and a loose t-shirt and scarf. I slipped on a brown jacket and then a pair of combat boots when I had to puke.

My fingers pulled back my hair and I breathed afterwards trying to push out the horrible things. I brushed my teeth for the second time that morning and continued to get ready. I lifted my shirt a little and I still couldn't believe how quick my bump was growing. It wasn't noticeable to anybody but probably me and maybe Troy when I was naked. I moved around and then finished getting ready. I went downstairs to grab my water and bag when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered, "Hi, are you coming today?"

"On my way," I replied, "I will be there soon."

"Okay, I grabbed you a coffee,"

"Oh thank you, I already got one though. You can give it to somebody," I lied, I had cut caffeine from my diet and it was hard to keep this a secret. "Oh, okay," I smiled, "Thank you Danni,"

"Of course, I'll see you soon."

I drove to Kauffman stadium and I pulled into the parking lot. We had a staff meeting before reporting down to Spring Training next week. I walked inside and I went upstairs to our offices. I heard the chatter from down the hall and when I walked in a smile of people turned my way. "Hi," I said with a wave, I hugged Danni and Joel hugged me back. I sat down at the table and I picked up my bottle of water to take a drink.

"Good morning everybody," I smiled at our producer and he looked over at me, "We are adding another play-by-play for radio and TV this year," I glanced up at Joel and he looked at me as I cleared my throat, "Why?" I wondered, our producer Ted looked at me, "Well your impromptu vacation last year left us short handed," I felt the blow against my face, "Okay, that isn't fair, I had a rough year last year with my family."

"Understood and we are being prepared this year."

"So you are hiring another play-by-play for a just in case," nobody answered me as I cleared my throat, "I get it, I am the youngest here, I am the first female to be a broadcaster in the Royals organization, and I am unstable with my life. I have a five-year old daughter who has type one diabetes and my husband plays on the field. I came back after two weeks with each of the two cases, I care about my work and I feel like this is punishment for me, are you telling me I'm fired basically?"

Joel glanced over at the producer and I sat back in my chair as nobody said anything. "So you aren't even going to deny it?"

"You aren't fired," Ted said looking at me, "People love you."

I didn't say anything back as they continued the meeting. I barely listened to anything they had to say and once it was over I stood up with whatever papers they handed me and went straight to my office. My head buzzed with the thoughts of them not trusting me and thinking I was unstable. I sat on my desk and I tried to keep any tears at bay but the nausea came back again and I took a deep breath and I realized my hand was shaking.

A knock came at the door and I glanced up to see Joel, "Can I help you?" my voice tried to be kind but it came out in a nasty tone that I am sure Ted would have loved to hear. Joel sighed, "Gabi," I nodded as tears filled my eyes, "I am unstable and have no right to be in this office," my voice shook and Joel came over, "Gabi, this choice had nothing to do with you."

"Oh really? I didn't feel that way during the meeting." Joel came in to the room and he sat down, "Casey has some stuff going on this year and Denny is getting to the point that he can't move around as much and maybe Gabi last year didn't go as planned with you."

"This was the first year out of five Joel and through all of that shit I still did my job!" Joel nodded, "I know, you are not fired, you are not being demoted,"

"Then why did I feel attacked during the meeting?" he looked at me and I knew he didn't want to say something and I bit on my lip, "Tell me," Joel shut the office door and I looked at him. "Gabi, Ted is looking for a way to get you out. I don't know what his deal is this year but you have to be on your best game. No comments or things that could be turned against you," I looked at him with disbelief, "Joel, people rave about me,"

"I know I don't get it. I think he wants this new hire to be in your spot."

"Is it because I am a girl?"

"I think that is has something to do with that and Gabi, I don't back him up. I love working with you and I feel like you are better than a lot of other co-workers. I don't get it." I breathed and I looked at him, "Joel, I'm pregnant." He looked at me and I looked at the ceiling, "I'll be nine weeks on Tuesday so I wasn't going to tell anybody anything until I was in the clear," Joel wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. "He can't fire you over that,"

"I'm due in September," I said and I swallowed against the lump in my throat, "with twins," Joel sighed, "So I am not completely against this hire unless they are trying to give my job away. I am fine with it because I will be missing almost all of September and maybe some of August. I just feel like I am not going to have a job next year." Joel nodded, "I understand." I ran my fingers through my hair and I shook my head.

"Forget it." I pushed off my desk and I went down the hall and I knocked on Ted's door. "Come in," I opened the door and I crossed my arms over my chest. "I want it straight Ted, this will be my sixth year in the booth with Casey and we do a damn fine job. Did my family have issues last year? Yes. I did what I had to do to make sure my family was okay to get through it to save Troy's career and my career. We fixed our problems and are a lot better now. That isn't an issue any longer. I'm sorry if that through a wrench in your plans and I'm sorry I took time off. I have never taken time off like that though and I love my job."

Ted looked at me and I took a deep breath, "I haven't hid anything from you. I have always been up front with what is going on in my life and I just want to know what I did to piss you off because I don't want to fear that I am going to say the wrong thing and you are going to fire me."

Ted tapped his fingers against the desk and he nodded, "I like you Gabi, you have a passion for the job but people are starting to complain,"

"Who," I argued, "People who want the chance that you have right now. Men who feel like they should be doing your job,"

"Bullshit Ted, it is 2025 and we have equal pay and I have proven myself. If I was messing up,"

"They are saying that your family is pushing in front of your work,"

"You know what, family is very important to me and they are number one. My work is number two and that should be the same for everybody in this office Ted, that should be the same for people below me who want my damn job."

"They are single Gabi, this is there life."

"That isn't fair to me and it is clearly stated in my contract that I can not be fired for being a mother," Ted nodded, "So you are putting pressure on me and hoping that I crack under pressure and that you'll be able to fire me at the end of the season for messing up and saying the wrong thing." Ted didn't say anything and I nodded, "I'm pregnant Ted, I'm nine weeks pregnant with twins and I am due in September." Ted looked up at me and I breathed.

"Was it bad timing? Yea, maybe, and I do not have a great history with pregnancy so maybe it is a non-issue so was your hire a good idea? Yea but for the wrong reasons." Ted bit on his lip while he looked at me, "Gabi, this will be three kids,"

"Yup, I am glad you can count." I answered, "If you have an issue with me Ted, I would rather you bring it up to me." Ted stood up and he sat on the edge of his desk, "You have a lot of fight Gabi and you have three more years on your contract."

"Ted," I turned to see Joel and Casey standing in the doorway, Ted looked at them, "We support Gabi, we know that she isn't out and you know that people love her. They love having the inside on Troy Bolton's life and being able to get to know the wife that is behind the cancer organizations and type one-diabetes organizations. She is a player's wife and her dad was a big star. She deserves her job and she shouldn't have to worry about you."

Ted ran his hands over his head, "I have people breathing down my neck," Ted announced, "I don't like you breathing on mine." I replied, "I'm sorry that I am a female and that your second year here that you some how feel threated by me but you know what, I don't feel threated by you." I paused as I composed myself, "I have been here longer and you feel like I could actually do your job but I love my job. I want my job. So don't mess with my job and we will get along great and I am happy that we have another person to help us so we can have more family time."

Ted didn't say anything as I walked out with Joel and Casey. "Damn girl," I shook my head while went into my office while I let my body calm down. "I never liked him,"

"You have a job Gabi,"

"I know, I just…I'm pregnant and that means I will be missing more time and with twins, they won't let me fly after like thirty weeks," Casey rubbed my shoulders, "We got your back, the fans have your back. The city has your back. You just do your job and love your family like you did. We'll talk to Ted and we'll talk to the top."

"Thanks guys and the pregnancy is on the down low. You guys know how horrible my track record is with them." They nodded, "We're happy for you Gabi," they each hugged me and I breathed as I collapsed in my chair. What a damn morning.

* * *

_Saturday, February 22__nd__, 2025_

"How long have you known?" Cody looked at me with a surprise look on his face, "What?" I laughed, "Cody, you come over like every other day to spend time with Logan, you text me more than usual to check on me and it is just strange."

Cody shook his head with a laugh, "I am terrible at being your second husband," I smiled at him and he took a drink of his coffee he brought with him, "Troy told me before he left," I nodded my head, "I figured he told you,"

"He is worried about you, he needs a soundboard." I nodded my head, "Did he tell you?" I asked, Cody looked up at me and he shook his head, "No, I don't know what you are talking about." I laughed, "Call him, I want him to tell you." Cody narrowed his eyes at me and he pulled out his cell phone. He called Troy and he laid it on the counter as he put it on speakerphone. "Hey man, what's up?" Troy said, I poured myself a glass of lemon water.

"I'm with your wife and she is smarter than both of us," Troy laughed, "Well I could have told you that." I smiled, "She said that you have something that you should tell me, I thought we told each other everything." Cody fake pained and I smiled leaning against the counter. "Man, I was going too but I figured something should be a surprise for you,"

"I don't like surprises,"

"Neither do I but I sure as hell got one," I rolled my eyes and I could hear the smile in his voice, "Gabi and I are going from one kid to three pretty fast," Cody glanced up at me, "And I am so freaking excited about it,"

"Dude, you guys are having twins?"

"We gotta catch up with you dude," Cody came over and wrapped his arms around me, I laughed and Cody set me down, "Dude, was I on speaker?"

"Yes Mr. Bolton, I love knowing that you are excited," I answered, "You guys, that is amazing." I nodded my head while taking a drink, "We are excited." Troy said, "Brie, how are you feeling?"

"Good, I don't like being spied on though," Troy laughed, "You know I had too,"

"I know," I answered, "I love that about you,"

"Dude, I'm going to continue to check on your wife, I'll see you soon Bolton,"

Cody hung up and he sent me a sly grin, "Twins huh?" I nodded my head, "Two babies," I confirmed, "And we can already tell the difference between pregnancies,"

"Are you doing okay?" Cody asked, "I have my days," I answered, "Today has been a good one but yesterday I was just upset and concerned."

"Feel free to call me if you ever need your own soundboard that isn't Troy Bolton,"

"I will,"

"Cody!" Logan came running from the playroom and she wrapped her arms around him. "Hey big girl, do you want to go play with Ben today?" she nodded and I smiled, "Cody, I get to see daddy in nine days!" I smiled and Cody grinned, "Do you?" she nodded and I smiled at them, Cody smiled over at me and I crossed my arms over my chest. "We have been counting down since I got home and she is very excited."

"I miss your dad too and I know he misses you a lot." She smiled, "Go get your coat and shoes on for me okay," she nodded and ran to her room to finish getting ready for her play date. "He doesn't really talk about that with me." I said to Cody, he nodded, "He misses her, I mean, it is just as bad when you guys went three months apart bad," a giggle slipped through my lips because Cody took the brunt of those calls.

"I don't miss that,"

"Yea, I didn't either and some how those calls are back." I laughed and Logan came back, "He'll be happy to see her."

I ran my fingers through her hair, "Have fun with Ben and listen to Becca and Cody okay?" she nodded and I kissed the top of her head. "I'll pick you up from Cody's and we'll go out to eat together okay?" she nodded and I gave her a high five, "Nine days right?"

She nodded, "Nine days until I get to hug daddy!"

* * *

**As I said above almost 75% of you who reviewed guessed they were having twins which made me laugh a lot and I loved it. I love pleasing you guys and I am so happy that you are excited about this story and the next! At the beginning of this story I wasn't sure you guys liked it but WOW you proved me wrong with these later chapters.**

**YES! There is going to be ANOTHER story! The story is going to be called Ace and I am 75% sure it will be the last story in this set. I could always change my mind with another idea and there is one that I have thought about but I don't know if I have enough to write a whole story about it. I am just not sure and we'll see how this next story goes and if readers are still interested so we'll see. MOW will be finished at 29 chapters and then Ace will begin the next week! **

**I'll give you more details about Ace when I have the summary written and a plot worked through my head. I do have it started a little bit but a lot changed in the final chapters of this story that I wasn't expecting. I am not lying when I say this story has been keeping me up at night. Like ideas are just rolling through my head constantly and I just have so many things to research and do and learn. I am pretty sure if somebody went through my history on my computer they would think I was pregnant with twins at 18 and yikes that is the furthest from the truth. LOL. I just want the story to be accurate so I have been doing a lot of research because I have not had twins or any babies for that matter…haha **

**Wow, okay, long authors note! I will for sure update on Sunday! **

**Please Review and throw in your guesses of the sex of the babies! (Later in the story there is a pot running between the friends…so you can play along but no pot. LOL) **

**Have a great day! **


	27. Warmth

Chapter 27 - Warmth

_Tuesday, March 4__th__, 2025 – 10 weeks pregnant _

Logan colored quietly on the plane as we were flying bright and early to Arizona and she was buzzing with excitement. We would be here for two weeks and then we would be home until the season started at the end of the month. Her pre-school was very willing to work with us and it made my life a lot easier.

I smiled as I felt the descend towards the ground and Logan yawned, "When will we see daddy?" she asked me, "Soon enough," I told her, "We might go to the apartment first and then we will go see daddy." She nodded her head and I helped her begin to put her colors away. We stuffed them into her backpack and I kissed on her face, she let out a laugh and I smiled. We finished putting everything away while I buckled her back in.

I couldn't imagine flying alone next year with two babies and Logan. That was three kids and one set of hands for me. Logan would have to sit by herself on the plane or I would have to start bring somebody with me. I ran my fingers through my hair when the flight attendants walked by. "Do you guys need anything?" she asked, Logan and I were seated towards the back of the plane. I shook my head, "No, I just have a question, how often to parents fly solo with three kids?"

"Often," she said with a nod, "Twins and a five-year old," I said, she nodded, "So all young?" I again nodded, "Yea, I mean I would probably buy everybody a seat because it will be easier and I can afford to do it. I just don't know what I would do with my odd man out," my eyes went over to Logan and she nodded leaning against the door, "We would make sure you are in the same row and across the aisle from you. If you sat in the back we could hopefully just give you the entire row if it isn't a sold out flight."

"I see,"

"We are also more than willing to help,"

"Thank you, I am just beginning to wonder about it." She nodded with a smile, "Are you expecting?" I bit on my lip and nodded, "I travel a lot and their father travels a lot as well. I am just trying to figure it all out."

"Congrats and you'll figure it out after the first time. If you are able to afford it, you might just buy out an entire row in the back so you don't have to worry about who your daughter is sitting next too."

"I'll have to think about that. Thank you,"

"Of course,"

The plane landed in the next fifteen minutes and while Logan and I waited in the back she went to the bathroom. I gathered my bags as she stretched and chatted with the flight attendant. I smiled at her because she was used to flying and used to sitting in the back of the plane. "You are a very smart girl, what are you doing in Arizona?" she asked, my eyes caught a glimpse of her nametag, Annie. "I get to see my daddy! I haven't seen him in a long time!" I smiled, "It's almost been a month,"

"Oh yea, what does he do?" the question went back to Logan and she smiled, "My daddy plays baseball for Kansas City!" the lady looked up at me and she connected all of the dots. "Well that is very exciting! Is he picking you up?" she shook her head, "No, he has practice," she pouted, "But I can't wait until I get to hug him!"

"Well first do you want to go meet the pilots?" I glanced forward to see most of the plane had emptied, "Yea! Mommy may I?" I nodded and she went walking forward with Annie. "She is a sweet girl," I smiled at the other attendant, "Thank you, she has an alarming rate of energy." He laughed and I walked forward with all of our bags. She was sitting in the pilots seat and the pilot was laughing with her. I snapped a couple of pictures with my phone.

"Thank you guys,"

"She was a trooper. That's an early flight." I nodded as I tried to keep my yawn at bay, "It is an early flight for all."

"Hope it was a smooth flight,"

"It definitely was, you guys did well."

"Of course, thank you for flying with us!" I grabbed Logan's hand as she bid good-bye to all of her new friends. She held my hand tightly as we walked into Phoenix Airport. I bit on my lip as I stirred her towards baggage claim. We walked past the security and I noticed where most of our flight was standing waiting for the baggage to come around in circles. I let another yawn skip through my lips when Logan tugged on my jacket.

"What baby?" she pointed and I looked over as a smile spread onto my lips, Troy was standing and looking around for us and he met my eyes. A smile spread over his lips and I let Logan go. She took off running and he met her half way. "Daddy!" she screamed and jumped into his arms. Troy laughed as he picked her up and hugged her tightly to his chest. "Oh my baby girl," he said, a big smile was on his face as he swung her around.

She giggled and pulled back to look at Troy, her hands touched his face and she giggled, "I missed you so much daddy," Troy laughed looking at her, "I missed you too Lolo," she hugged him again and I smiled at the two of them. I took more pictures of them and Troy glanced at me, a smile blurred onto his lips and he came over to kiss the top of my head. "Oh my girls,"

"Daddy, can I go to practice with you?" I let another yawn leave my lips and Troy nodded his head, "I bet I can work something out. Mommy looks like she can use a nap anyways." I nodded my head and Troy set Logan down and then wrapped his arms tightly around me. "Hi beautiful girl," I smiled and Troy kissed the top of my head. He kissed me and I kissed him back, "It's good to see you again," Troy nodded and Logan tugged on Troy's jeans.

"Okay, okay, let's get your bags and then we can go!"

"Yay!"

* * *

My eyes were blurred with sleep when I opened them, I yawned and I looked over at the clock but was distracted by Logan lying next to me in bed. She had her blanket tucked against her and her hair was wild against the pillow. Her eyes were hidden away from me and her mouth in a firm line; I reached over to rub her back gently until I was able to see again. I sat up when I heard the TV and talking from the living room.

I slipped out of bed and chills ran down my arm, I reached over for a hoodie that was laying on the ground while I slipped it on to realize that it was Troy's. It smelled good as I wrapped my arms around myself. I walked out of the bedroom and Troy was lying on his back watching TV, a remote sat on his chest and a bottle of water rolling between his hands. "Hey," he glanced back and he smiled, "Hi, how are you feeling?" I shrugged, "Tired,"

Troy nodded as he sat up and I went to sit next to him. "I forgot how tired you always were with Logan," I nodded and I yawned again, "I have two babies stealing my energy this time," Troy smiled as I leaned into him. "When did you and Lo get home?" Troy looked over at the clock, "She past out around two at the fields. She just crashed and burned. I got here around three and put her in bed with you and you have both been out for almost two hours."

"I fell asleep when I walked in the door," I whispered as I laid my head on his shoulder. Troy gripped my hand, "Damn, Brie, that was a lot of sleep." I nodded, "She has been wearing me out and sleep at night isn't fun without you." Troy rubbed my hand and his fingers some how found their way to my belly. I laughed and Troy grinned, "How is that belly bump," he asked, I shrugged my shoulders with a smug smile while I curled tighter together.

"I don't know," Troy tickled me and I laughed almost taking a tumble to the floor. Troy caught me and I gracefully hit the floor instead with a soft thud. Troy reached down to tickle again and I twisted away from him and I stood up. Troy pulled on my shirt after that and I shook my head with a smile. He edged up my shirt and I grabbed his hands, "Why do you enjoy this so much?" I asked he smiled up at me, "because when I see that little tiny baby bump I think about everything that is going on inside of your body. I think about the little feet and arms growing. I think about the nose and I think about the fact that you'll be all smiles again one day,"

I blinked away the tears that he had caused, "I think about how beautiful you're going to be with that big bump in a couple of months. I think about how beautiful you already are. I think about how amazing you are and that is just beautiful." I blinked away tears and I let him pull up my shirt, "Your beautiful," he whispered while kissing on my belly. "You have definitely grown since the last time I saw you." His finger stroked my belly.

A smile pulled at my lips and I sat down in his lap as I pressed my nose against his skin. "I missed you."

"I missed you too but seeing Logan run at me today," I smiled while squeezing his neck, "She was super excited to see you, the whole way to the airport she only talked about seeing daddy. When we got onto the plane she talked about daddy some more and we were almost counting down the minutes." Troy kissed my temple, "Face time doesn't do us justice." I nodded in agreement as I snuggled up with him on the couch. His arm looped around me as we lay together.

His hand somehow ended up on my belly and I smiled because I loved how much he loved to touch it. His lips pressed to my neck softly as I put my hand over the top of his. "Has she eaten dinner?" I asked after a while, "No, she had a sandwich at the park but that was almost after we got there."

"She needs to wake up and eat so she will go back to bed,"

"Oh yea?" I nodded as I turned over and his arms secured me in I kissed his neck, "Yes Mr. Bolton, I need her to go to bed because I have been needing you for two weeks and you haven't been there." Troy smiled kissing me, "Yea?" I nodded and kissed him again, "Yea," I answered, Troy breathed and he closed his eyes for a minute, "Logan," he yelled, I rolled my eyes, "That isn't going to wake her up. She sleeps like you."

Troy laughed and he sat up and got off as I rolled further into the couch. Troy went over and I heard him flop on the bed as I fought sleep again. My eyes were so tired as I let them close because I knew Troy could handle dinner and putting her to bed. He could wake me up and then we'll be good.

* * *

Troy's POV

Logan smiled as I tickled her belly, "What do you want for dinner?" I asked softly as I lay on the bed, she rubbed her blanket over her eyes and shrugged, "I think momma will allow us to have pizza?" Logan stuck her tongue out, "We had pizza last night and the night before that." I frowned because Gabi rarely ordered pizza. "She has been sleepy," I nodded in understanding and I smiled, "Uhh…how about some tacos?"

She shrugged her shoulders again and then I pulled the wildcard out, "Mac n' cheese,"

"No, momma made that for lunch," I laughed and I picked her up, "Let's go raid the fridge with mommy," I picked her up from the bed as I went out, I let her down and she went running over to the couch, my eyes looked over and I noticed Gabi had passed out again. She was exhausted and I felt terrible that I couldn't be around to help her. 'Momma,"

"Logi, do you want to go grab a cheeseburger and French fries?" Logan nodded with a smile as I grabbed her shoes. "C'mon Logi, mommy is really tired." I sat her down to put her shoes on her feet and she looked over at Gabi. "Why is mommy tired?" she asked me quietly, I looked into Logan's eyes and I tapped her chin. "She just doesn't feel good." I told her, Logan frowned and I picked her up as she wrapped her arms around me.

"C'mon, let's see if we can find somebody special to take to dinner with us." I took her down the hall and I knocked on a door. It swung open quickly to reveal Zach, "Hey, do you want to go get some dinner with us?" Logan grinned, "Zach!" she reached across for him and Zach took her willingly. "Hey big girl, how are you?"

"Good! Daddy promised burgers and fries!" Zach nodded as he reached over to grab his keys. I fixed my hat, "Where is your momma?" Zach asked Logan, Logan sighed heavily, "Mommy is sleeping, and she is always sleeping." I tried to hide a smile on my lips as Zach sent me a side way glance as he carried her out of the building. I went out into the dry Arizona heat and Logan giggled as Zach tickled her. He put her down and I opened the back of the car to climb inside.

I helped her buckle in as Zach leaned against the side of the car, I shut it and he raised an eyebrow. I smiled and nodded, "Yea, but DL Zach,"

"Dude! That is freaking awesome! How far along?"

"Ten weeks today so we are going well but she is still freaked. Only a handful of people know that need to know."

"How is she hiding it man? That girl slept like no other when she was pregnant with Logan." I nodded my head as I went around to the drivers side, "It is actually worse this time around," Zach laughed and he climbed in next to me. "Does she not know yet?" Zach asked as I turned the car on, "No, she doesn't and she won't until we are definitely in the clear with this pregnancy." I said quietly, I turned the music up while Logan started to sing.

I smiled at her in the rear view mirror while she wiggled in her booster seat. "How are Alex and Hanson doing?" I asked, Zach nodded holding on to the handle bar above his head, "Good, Hanson is being a young male child and making Alex crazy." I smiled thinking of him, "We have talked about adding to our family," I nodded, "One is fun but I can't wait for another one."

"Do you think it will hold?" I shrugged, "I sure hope so,"

"Daddy! I want a dragon song!" I laughed and I nodded as I picked up my cell phone and scrolled until I found an Imagine Dragon song. I plugged it in and I turned it on. She screeched and started to sing along. "God, you have corrupted your daughter."

"Have not,"

"Lies,"

I laughed and I pulled into one of the local burger joints that I frequented in the spring. I shut the car off and Logan continued to sing. I smiled shaking my head.

* * *

Logan chatted non-stop on our way back to the apartments. Zach ran his fingers through his hair and I smiled, "Thanks for coming with us tonight." He nodded, "I'll see you in the morning." I went down to our door and I put my key in the door. I slowly opened it but I heard muffled cries from the opposite end of the apartment and I started to panic. Logan started to go in but I shut the door. "Logi, c'mon, I forgot something."

I went down to Zach's door and I knocked, "Damn, twice in one night," I rolled my eyes, "Can you watch her for a few minutes?" Zach must have seen the panic on my face as I took a deep breath, "I just hear her crying and,"

"Yea, go," he smiled, "Logan, I need your help, Hanson is supposed to be calling me soon and I think he would like to say hello to you," Logan nodded and went in as I went back to our apartment door. I opened it and I say her with her head in her hands and elbows on her knees. I quickly moved over there as I squatted down and put my hands on her knees. "Gabi," I said loudly to get ahold of her attention. She looked up at me and I could see her whole body shaking.

My hands cradled her face and tears were swimming down her face, "I went to the bathroom and there was blood, there was blood," she was trying to hold herself together and my stomach dropped, "was it a lot?" I asked her gently, she shook her head no, but that didn't comfort her any. She was scared and upset because we had made it this far into her pregnancy and how could it already be ending? I reached up to kiss her forehead as I held myself together.

"Do you want to go to the hospital to get checked out? Zach has Lo and I know he'll keep her for the night." She nodded her head and I wrapped her into a tight hug, "I love you Brie," I stroked her back and she gripped me tightly. "It's going to be okay," I stood up and I found her a pair of shoes to put on as I gripped her hand. I sent a text to Zach explaining what was going on and if wanted to take Logan back to our apartment that was fine or he could just have her sleep over.

She took a spot in the car and I drove to the nearest hospital. My hand stayed on her knee while her tears dried up but she went silent. "Can you tell me everything," I asked her quietly, she didn't say anything again but I heard her sniffle. "I woke up because I had to pee and I went and there was just a few spots of blood," she was trying to hold tears back and I pulled into the parking lot. She slowly unbuckled her seatbelt and I reached over.

"Brie," she turned to look at me and her eyes connected with mine, "I love you and whatever happens inside those doors," she nodded her head and she reached over to wrap her arms around my neck. "I'm scared." I breathed hugging her back awkwardly. "I am too,"

We both got out and I held her hand tightly in my own.

* * *

Gabi's POV

Troy stroked my hand as we waited patiently in the ER and since it wasn't life threatening we were waiting, yet to me it was life threatening. There was life inside of me and it was probably dying. I was in a state of panic when I woke up and found the spots of blood in my underwear. I didn't scream but I wanted too. I didn't even start crying right then and I didn't until I couldn't find Troy. He wasn't at Zach's and he wasn't in the apartment.

I was a sobbing mess after that because I couldn't figure out why this was happening to me. Troy kissed my temple and he stood up to check on what was taking so long. I could hear him explain that we had a five-year old at home and was left with a friend. He just wanted to see what was going on. The nurse was sympathetic and promised to push us along. He came over and he sat back down next to me, his fingers rubbing my back.

His head eased me into his lap and I laid my head on his shoulder because I didn't have any energy left. My mind was zapped and I knew that I couldn't do this again. I couldn't go through this again and that was it. Troy and I were going to have to adopt children.

"Mrs. Bolton," Troy and I glanced up and I slid off his lap and he followed me. They took my height, weight, and blood pressure. They then had me change into the gown as my eyes locked on my baby bump and I was scared. I was so scared while I laid back on the table when a doctor came in. "Hello, I am Jennifer Kole the OB attending on call tonight, I heard we are having some bleeding." I nodded my head as my head was tilted back.

Troy cleared his throat, "She is ten weeks pregnant with twins," he spoke and I could hear how scared he was. "She has also had four other miscarriages," the words made my eyes shut tighter as Jennifer didn't say anything. "So we are pretty scared," I opened my eyes and I only nodded while I stared at the ceiling tiles. "Yes," Troy answered and I was so thankful that he was here right now. I was so thankful that he was speaking for me when I couldn't.

"Mrs. Bolton, I have a chart that you came here for a previous pregnancy with Dr. Fitz, she does have a previous miscarriage recorded along with a successful pregnancy?" I nodded my head, "We have a five-year old daughter." I said quietly, the first words to come out of my mouth. She nodded in understanding, "How long have you known about this pregnancy?"

"Almost six weeks," she nodded and gave me a reassuring smile, "It says that you had just spots of blood, is that correct?" I nodded, "It wasn't a lot but it was still blood and that is still a sign."

"Of course, I completely understand. You'll run some blood tests and we'll do a sonogram to check on these precious babies okay? Do you have any cramping?" she asked, I shook my head no, "I am just really tired and battle nausea but those are symptoms of pregnancy," she smiled, "That's good, let me get you a warm blanket and we will get you started okay?" I just nodded and she walked out while instructing a lot of things to happen.

I bit on my tongue and I turned my head to face Troy, he reached over to stroke the side of my head with his thumb. He didn't say anything when a nurse came in to take my blood. "What time is it?" I asked after she was done. I bit on my lip and Troy glanced at his phone, "A little after midnight,"

"Logan is in bed right?" Troy smiled with a small nod, "Yea, she is just staying with Zach so he was able to go to bed. I'll get up in the morning and go get her." I nodded and I grabbed Troy's hand, "Troy, what if we can't ever have another baby." Troy smiled sadly, "We're fine and let's cross that bridge when we get there." The door opened again and a nurse came over, "We are going to take you upstairs to do the sonogram and to find the heartbeats okay?"

"Okay," they pulled the sides up to my bed and Troy grabbed our stuff as he walked with us. We went up the elevator and onto the OB floor that I had visited before. I was withdrawn from the whole experience and when we got to the room she undid the bed and she nodded, "Somebody will be with you shortly." I groaned from frustration because I just wanted to know if it was over. Tears filled my eyes and Troy sat the stuff down.

"It's okay," he breathed, "It's okay,"

He went out and he seemed to talk to somebody while I wiped tears away from my eyes. Dr. Kole walked in with Troy and she smiled gently, "Let's look and see what we can find," I took a deep breath as I withdrew myself from this whole experience. Troy held my hand and he rubbed it with his thumb gently and she squirted gel on my belly. "You definitely have a baby bump," I tried to ignore her as tears were filling my eyes and a big lump was growing in my throat when she pressed the wand around.

She moved it around for a minute and then clicked some buttons until the warm, fluid heartbeat filled the room, the tears overflowed at the noise and Troy squeezed my hand tightly. I opened my eyes to look at them and Dr. Kole nodded her head, "I can hear two very strong heartbeats and there they are," she said pointing to the screen. I covered my mouth and I tried to stop the sob from coming but it didn't work as she pointed to both babies.

"It looks like they are both measuring at ten weeks, they both have very strong heartbeats and your lab results show you are very much pregnant." I wiped away my tears and she looked at me with a reassuring smile on her face. "You are just having some spotting which is perfectly healthy but I completely understand your fear. If you want to come back next week we can make sure you are still doing well. It says you're from Kansas City,"

I nodded, "Yea, we live in Kansas City but my husband,"

"I am here doing spring training." Troy said, "She is only here for the next two weeks,"

"And if she wants a scan the next two weeks to make sure everything is going smoothly we can do that." I nodded my head and she smiled, "You and your two babies are perfectly healthy." She wiped the gel off my belly and she moved the blanket back up. "I'll work up your papers and do you want an appointment with Dr. Fitz next week?" I nodded and she nodded, "I will set one up for you," I nodded in a thanks and she walked out the door.

My eyes glanced over to Troy who was barely holding himself together, "Troy," he looked over at me and the tears made his eyes look like a swimming pool. "That was the first time I have heard their heartbeats in real time and seen them and I was scared," I sat up and he took a deep breath while rubbing his eyes, "I wish it wasn't under this circumstance but I am happy," I nodded my head and I laughed, "I thought about spotting but nothing is that simple,"

Troy shook his head and he stood up to kiss my forehead, "We still have two strong babies in there," I let my head rest on his chest and I let out the breath that was held up inside my body. "I always forget how much it affects you as much as it affects me." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the side of my head.

"I love you," he whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

_Wednesday, March 5__th__, 2025_

I felt Troy move and I opened my eyes, I reached out for his hand and he cringed, "I'm sorry," he said as he turned around, "It's five-thirty," Troy nodded and I realized that he got maybe two hours of sleep. We didn't get back until two-forty five and neither of us were able to sleep. "I'm sorry that you didn't get much sleep," Troy shook his head and he sat back down and pushed my hair away. "Don't be sorry. You are now ten weeks and one day pregnant."

A smile pulled onto my lips and he smiled back at me, "You need some rest though," I nodded in agreement with another yawn, "I'll go get our daughter and place her right next to you." Troy kissed my forehead and he slipped on a sweatshirt and walked out of the room. I buried my face into the pillow as I thought of how last night went down. I let out a small breath of air when I felt the bed shift and I opened my eyes to see Troy-laying Logan down next to me.

He leaned over to kiss my forehead, "I love you and I'll see you after workouts okay?" I nodded and I kissed his lips, "Thank you Troy," he smiled while grabbing my hand, "Don't thank me baby, I love you," I smiled again, "I love you too."

Troy finished getting ready and quietly slipped out the door as I rested my head on the pillow but I watched Logan sleep. My mind wondered how Logan was going to react with two new babies coming into her life. A smile spread over my lips just thinking about them and I rested my hand on my belly, sleep almost forgotten about because I did sleep most of yesterday. I thought about everything between Troy and I and last night.

Everything was going to be okay.

I just knew it was.

"Mommy," I looked over and Logan was awake, "Hey sweet girl," she rolled against me and I kissed her forehead. "Did you have fun with Zach?" she nodded and I rubbed her shoulder as she was fighting off sleep again. "I'm glad,"

"I missed you,"

"I missed you too,"

"Daddy gave me a cheeseburger,"

"Was it good?"

"Mhm," she was drifting back to sleep as I kissed on her little body. I was going to cherish this beautiful time with her because she was only going to be an only child for so much longer. I also couldn't wait until she became a big sister for the first time. She was going to be so good at it and such a big helper.

I smiled thinking about everything and I knew nothing could go awful. It might be hard but for some reason, I knew, deep down, I knew that this was going to work.

* * *

"We never got the chance to celebrate your 30th," I could hear Mallory pout through the phone and I laughed, "I have been busy, you have been busy," I echoed, "Everybody has been busy." Mallory finished, "I know, once we are home for the season we will have one of our parties,"

"The kids have been dying for one,"

"Sounds like a plan,"

"How is Arizona?" I rubbed my lips together, "Good," I replied, "Logan is doing what Logan does best, swimming, and playing with the boys in the clubhouse. Today we are lounging at the apartment complex because Troy and I had a late night." I said, "Oh yea? Baby making?" I laughed, "No, we just had a long night." I replied, "I wish that's what we were doing." I whispered, "Just know that we are having a serious girls day when I get home."

"Yes! Yes!" Mallory cheered, "Everybody. Melissa, Alex, Becca, Ellie, you, just everybody needs to come and hang out because I miss the hell out of all of you." Mallory sighed, "I know, with everything going on in life right now. Ellie is booming with the bookstore and Chase has that really big case keeping him busy. Becca is in full swing teacher mode, Melissa is opening the second place and Alex has her hands full with Hanson right now. I have been picking up more shifts,"

"How is everything going?" I asked her, "Better. Collin found a better job that pays him a lot more money so we are breathing again. I am working more doubles to help provide more and things are starting to breathe again. Our bank accounts are breathing again."

"Good." My eyes wondered to Logan, who was kicking her legs at the side of the pool, "How is Troy doing?"

"Okay, he had a minor set back this week with his elbow but he'll be okay. Just having to take some more time off." My eyes lingered up to the door where I noticed Troy pushing through. "Speaking of the devil, he is back." Mallory laughed, "I gotta go anyways. Drew is probably getting into trouble." I smiled and my hand rested on my belly, "Good luck," I called, "You too!" I laughed and I hung up the phone as Troy strolled over and he scared Logan along the way.

She screeched but recovered as she wrapped her arms around him. She giggled and Troy threw her into the pool like she loved. I smiled watching them, as Troy made sure she came back to the surface and he came over to me. He smiled as he leaned over to kiss me, "How are you?" he whispered, I nodded, "Good, she let me sleep for a while longer and I only got sick once this morning," Troy grinned, "That's good,"

"I know, I even ate a little bit,"

"Even better," he kissed me again as he looked over at Logan, he tried to hide his yawn but it fell through the trap. "Go take a nap and then we can do something as a family." I encouraged, "No, you need the rest before I do. I was coming to take over," Troy plopped down onto the chair next to me and he leaned over to kiss my temple. Troy and I both found Logan in the water playing with another player's kid that lived in the building.

"You feeling okay?" he whispered, I nodded, "Yea," his hand rested on my belly and I put my hand on top of his, "I am excited to tell everybody. They all wanted to know why I kept ditching them and their efforts to throw a birthday party for me." Troy laughed, "I had Cody help shut that down." He announced, "I am glad you told him," I encouraged, "I am glad he knows."

"He is your second husband," he teased, I smiled at Troy and I reached over for his hand. My fingers stroked his palm and Troy watched Logan while my thoughts ended up lost in the world above me. Troy watched Logan for me while I let the sun soak into my body because when we got back to Kansas City I was sure there would still be snow on the ground to everybody's disappointment. My eyes flirted open again and Troy let out a long sigh.

"Daddy," Troy looked at Logan who was crawling into his lap, dripping water, "Lolo," he said, he pulled his hand away while Logan continued to climb on him. "I am sleepy," Troy smiled, "Do you want to take a nap? We can have a family nap." Logan nodded, "Yes,"

I picked up her towel and I handed it to Troy who wrapped it around Logan, "Lo, you got daddy all wet," she giggled, "You deserved it."

"I deserved it?"

She nodded with another giggle while wrapping her arms around him. I bit on my lip as I got up from my spot. I picked up our stuff as I followed Troy back into the apartment. We got back into the room Troy helped Logan change out of her wet suit and some how they both ended up in the shower. Troy clothed and Logan not. I shook my head with a smile as I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top. Troy laughed, "Brie!" he yelled, and I smiled as I leaned in the bathroom.

"What is going on in here?"

Logan gave me a grin, "Nothing! I got Daddy wet!" I shook my head with a smile as I went into the bathroom. I sat on the toilet seat while I helped Logan wash her hair as Troy slipped out of the shower but not to change, he wrapped his arms around me and he carried me into the walk in shower. Logan cheered with glee and I laughed as the warm water hit down on my skin. He smiled at me as Logan stood underneath the both of us.

"I love you mommy and daddy," she said while hugging both of our legs. I shook my head at Troy who gave me a smile, "If I had to get wet, you had to get wet." I stuck my tongue out at him which had become our clean version of fuck you and then I bent down to finish washing her hair and wash down her body as Troy kept nudging him. I laughed and he helped me dry her off after we turned the water off. My lips began to chatter from the cool air conditioning.

Troy brought me a towel and I stripped down out of my clean clothes and then I picked up Logan. "C'mon, let's go change." I told her, I walked across the apartment with Logan wrapped around me as I sat her on the bed. I dug through her suitcase until I found her a pair of underwear and PJs because I figured the rest of this day was going to be a lazy day. "Mommy is going to go change too okay?" she nodded and I left the room. I found underwear as I slipped them on, "Look at this beautiful girl,"

I rolled my eyes as I turned my attention to Troy. He had on a pair of dry shorts and nothing else; I reached over for my shorts and slipped them on while Troy watched me. He moved in front of me and too my t-shirt out of my hand and I shot him a look. "Why are we covering this up?" he asked kissing my chest and he worked his way down to my belly. "Especially this," I titled my head back, "Because we have a daughter and you can't control yourself very well."

"In front of my daughter I can," he protested, I took my t-shirt away from him and I shook my head, "Sorry, not today, in a couple of months when I am huge because for some reason you thought putting two babies in there was a good idea," Troy laughed and I ran my fingers through his hair, "Then you'll get to see me with just a bra on because I am going to be massive."

"You'll be beautiful," Troy redirected and I smiled as I kissed him but then I pulled my t-shirt over my head. "Can we watch Elsa," Logan requested as she came skipping into our room. Troy moved away from me as he picked Logan up and threw her down onto the bed causing a ripple of giggles to escape her mouth. I went over and crawled onto the bed when Logan secured her arms around me. Troy turned on the movie, and then joined us in bed as I was already battling my eyelids.

"Look at that Lo, I told mommy she was sleepy but she didn't listen to me," I opened my eyes and Troy smiled looking over at me, "I am going to stay awake to prove you wrong," I said, Troy laughed and he leaned over to kiss the top of my head. "Don't you dare,"

"Good," I pulled the blankets up higher and I let my eyes win.

* * *

_Tuesday, March 11__th__, 2025 – 11 weeks pregnant_

"We're a week away from the good day," Troy said over dinner, I looked up at him and he smiled, "The heartbeats were strong this morning," I told him, Troy smiled, "Good, I love to hear that." He said quietly, I couldn't help but smile at Troy, "Okay, be honest, we have two babies in there…"

Troy laughed, "Brie, having one of each would be fun," I pushed food around on my plate, "Well it is possible, we actually have no idea what we could have because they both have their own placentas and sacs so we could have one of each or fraternal boys or girls or we could have identical, all of the possibilities are in the air." Troy smiled, "I also cancelled my appointment with Dr. Fitz next week. I will have another one with Dr. Jo at the end of the month before our lives start."

Troy nodded, "I really want a boy," Troy said, I smiled, "A boy would be a lot of fun but you just may be destined for girls,"

"A boy and a girl,"

"What if it was two boys?"

"We'll need seven more," I laughed and I kicked his leg gently, "I think I just two healthy babies," I said looking up at Troy, "Which is cliché but…" Troy looked at me and he nodded, "I think I can handle two healthy babies."

I laughed, "Can you believe we are having two?" Troy shook his head, "No, I can't believe it. I mean, I guess this is what we get right? We have suffered and now we get two," I bit on my lip, "We are almost to the first finish line," Troy smiled and he reached across the table to stroke my cheek with his thumb. "I am really proud of you," tears filled my eyes while I looked out into the parking lot. "It hasn't been easy," I mumbled back.

"Of course not," Troy said and I turned to face him again, "and the next several months won't be easy but we are going to do this together." Troy folded his hands in mine and with him holding my hands captive I couldn't wipe away the tear. He let go and did it for me, "I love you." He said, I smiled back, "I love you too," I held his hand again and I kissed it. "Do you know adorable twin girls would be though?" I asked, Troy looked at me and I grinned, "They could always be matching with hair bows and their little dresses. Three little girls would wrap their arms around you and Ohh…" Troy shook his head.

"Twin boys would be awesome. Playing sports together until the very end."

I rolled my eyes, "They could also match and be momma's boys,"

"Just like you…"

Troy and I were both quiet for a minute and he laughed, "We need one of both don't we?"

I nodded my head with a smile "We do,"

* * *

**Sweet, Sweet Bolton family : )**

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was just busy! I hope you guys enjoyed! **

**Please Review!**


	28. Big Sister

Chapter 28 – Big Sister

_Tuesday, March 25__th__, 2025 – 13 weeks pregnant _

Tears filled my eyes looking at the date on the calendar and the big circles telling me that we were past the first trimester and that made me so happy. I picked up my phone and I pressed it to my ear as it rang a couple of times. "Everything okay?" his voice was sleepy and I laughed, "Happy 13 weeks," I whispered, Troy laughed on the other end of the phone, "Oh God Brie," I laughed sitting up and I put Troy on speaker as I pulled up my shirt.

"Troy, you should see my belly," I said, "Shh…I don't get to see you for a while." Troy stated, I laughed, "I am telling our friends today because Troy, my belly is getting big at thirteen weeks!" Troy laughed from the other end. "When are you telling them?" Troy wondered, "Today."

"When are we telling our daughter?" I bit down on my lip; "I want to do that with you."

"It could be until April,"

"We'll make a weekend trip out or something," I suggested, "Soon. I really want her to know."

"I miss you guys,"

"I am sending you a picture of my belly," I told him as I clicked the picture, I pushed his name into the contacts and I sent it to him. I heard him receive it on the other end and he put my on speaker. I smiled as he groaned, "Brie," I laughed, "I am huge!"

"How are you going to tell our friends?"

"I figured I would just tell them,"

"That's not fun," Troy, said, I laughed, "I don't know, I thought Logan wearing a shirt but Logan doesn't even know yet."

"You could write on a board and take pictures of her, she can't read,"

I laughed, "I have an idea, I'll send them too you."

"I love you,"

I paused and I smiled, "I love you too Troy, thank you,"

"No, thank you,"

* * *

"13 weeks is quite impressive," my mom said, I nodded and I laughed, "I am breathing a hell of a lot easier right now." My mom squeezed my shoulder; "During lunch today with the girls I am telling all of them." My mom smiled, "How exciting! How?" I pulled out my envelope that I got this morning.

"Logan and I had some work to do this morning," I said, I slipped them across to my mom and she opened it up. She smiled at the first picture of Logan that was holding up a sign that said Guess What with Logan's big smile, and then the next picture had her holding the sonograms that I had written on saying Baby A and Baby B circled. "Does she know now?" my mom asked looking up at me, "No, we went through a series of question of what she was holding but I just said they were funny pictures."

"You are waiting for Troy," I nodded, "Yea, we might go see him this weekend." I told her and my mom flipped to the next picture and the board said 'I'm going to be a big sister!'

I smiled, as the last one was my due date. "Those are really cute Gabs,"

"Thank you, I can't wait for them to know and Logan will know this weekend. We'll probably announce it on twitter this weekend as well for everybody to know or Instagram." I said with a smile, I looked at the clock and knew lunch was soon. "I gotta go, I'll talk to you later." I gave my mom a hug and she smiled, "I am so excited Gabs,"

"Me too," I laughed and I grinned, "I am pregnant, I am thirteen weeks pregnant with twins," she could wipe the big smile off her face, "This is what I like to see, you happy," I smiled and I hugged her again. "I'll see you later momma," I walked out of the door and I got into my car because I was so excited. I turned up the music in my car because my nausea was slowly disappearing but my energy was still a flat zero.

We were meeting at a little deli downtown to eat while everybody had a moment. Ellie had the day off along with Mallory. Alex and Melissa were both on lunch breaks and Becca's school was on Spring Break. Some how Cody had kept it a complete secret from Becca, which was amazing. Troy ended up telling me that Zach had found out before the whole hospital incident and he kept it from Alex. I grinned as I pulled into the restaurant.

I parked my car as I grabbed the pictures and pushed them into my bag. I slipped out of the car and I made sure my t-shirt wasn't hugging my frame. I pulled my jacket while I walked inside to find almost all of them seated but Ellie. I waved as I walked up with a big smile, "Well look at you in a good mood," Mallory said, I hugged her and then Alex and Melissa. "Oh you know,"

"Girl, did Troy like sweep in and surprise you?" I laughed and shook my head, "No. I am just in a good mood." Becca waved and I waved back with a smile. Ellie came barreling through and she huffed, "My new manager is a whack," we all laughed as she took a seat next to me. "She asks me a million and ten questions and I know she knows what she is doing!"

"She is making sure she is doing a good job, she wants to impress you." Mallory mentioned, Becca nodded, "My students do that when they want extra credit." We all laughed and we talked while we ordered appetizers and they started to see if wine was a good idea. I bit on my lip as they all ordered a glass and I opted out because of Logan, which was doable. I was going to burst though if I didn't share soon. "Okay, okay, I have something to share about Logan, it was the darn cutest thing."

I grabbed the envelope and I began to randomly hand them out as they all shot me a look of confusion. "Ellie, share with Mal," I instructed and they all began to turn them over and Melissa got it first as she must have had the big sister one as she shrieked. "Oh my god!" she looked at me while Malloy and Ellie shared a look with her. They had the guess what. Becca and Alex both looked at me and I smiled. "WHAT?" Mallory yelled, "Gabi's pregnant!" Melissa burst.

"With twins!" Alex finished as she flipped her card around and Ellie and Mallory both looked at me as tears filled their eyes and tears were filling my eyes. "Oh my god Gabi," I stood up and they both grabbed me in a really tight hug as we were all crying. Becca, Alex, and Melissa all got a hug in as the waiter came over and gave us a look like we were all hormonal. I wiped away my tears and we all settled as they all looked at the photos.

I pulled out the sonograms and they cooed over them, "Twins?" Alex asked I nodded my head with a smile, "Indeed, Troy and I are thirteen weeks pregnant." I finished, they all shared a look and more tears came as we all hugged and laughed again. "Oh Gabi, we are so happy for you." I nodded and I wiped my eyes as I took a deep breath, "We are very, very excited. Logan actually doesn't know yet and won't know until I am with Troy again because we obviously want to tell her together."

They laughed, "How did this go?" they asked, I smiled, "She asked what it was and I told her it was just a funny picture and she bought it. She just did as I told, I love that girl." They all squealed and laughed again as they talked about the prospect of babies. I smiled, "Troy is telling Josh today," I said and Alex glanced over at me, "What about Zach?" I laughed nervously, "He found out about a month ago." Alex stared at me and Becca sighed, "Cody knows too?" I laughed, "Cody has known about as long as us."

"How does this work?" Ellie pouted, I rubbed my hands together, "Well Cody is my second husband," I joked, "and Troy just needed that person he felt comfortable knowing just in case anything happened. It was good for him because Troy also had a sound board and Zach figured it out." I said looking over at Alex, "When I went down with Logan to visit Troy and well…what is the one thing I always did with Logan when I was pregnant?"

"Slept," Mallory said, I nodded, "and I guess Logan said something along the lines of mommy is always sleepy and sick so Zach figured it out. Later that night I did actually end up in the hospital for some spotting so he watched Logan for us and well that deserves and explanation." Looks of concern came my way and I smiled, "We're okay, it was just light spotting. Both babies have a very strong heartbeat and are doing very well. It was some really rocky weeks though because we found out at four weeks."

"Oh damn," I nodded, "I have been counting down the days until I could tell you guys." I said with a smile, "You could have told us earlier," Mallory pointed, "We have been down that road with you before, we know how to have your back." I smiled and I messed with my hands, "I know and I love you guys for that but just with Troy's and I marriage problems this year because of miscarriages and all of that shit, we decided to just take it slow."

"How is Troy with all of this?"

"Troy is very, very excited." I said with a smile, "He cried when I told him we were having twins and it could have been because it was the morning of my appointment, my nine week appointment and I basically found out we were having twins and then hopped on a plane to go see him. He saw me and he quickly thought I had a miscarriage but when he found out it was twins he cried and it was so freaking sweet. He is excited."

"I can't imagine Troy Bolton crying,"

"Well I was crying when I found out I was pregnant. I was deathly scared." Becca squeezed my shoulder and I smiled, "but some of my anxiety has eased and I really want to enjoy this pregnancy. I want to have fun."

"Right now, we are taking guesses on what they are having," Alex said, I laughed and they all grinned. "When do you find out?" I shrugged, "Not sure, they will probably do an ultrasound at my next appointment in a week so I might see if they can tell."

"Gender reveals party,"

"The season starts soon,"

"Okay but you are having a gender revel party." I shook my head with a laugh, "You guys can plan one but I will be telling Troy and I can provide it to whoever if you guys don't want to know but you're planning it." They all agreed and the guesses started to be thrown out.

"They are having one of each," Ellie said, Mallory laughed, "Ha! Troy Bolton is made for girls. They are having two girls," I looked at her, "Identical or fraternal?" I threw back, she raised an eyebrow, and "Don't you already know that?" I shook my head, "We are having di/di twins so they have separate everything but Dr. Jo said if they split within the very first couple of days they could be identical if they are the same sex. We have the possibility for anything."

"Oh that is exciting." Mallory said, she grinned, "fraternal," she echoed back; I nodded my head as Ellie was writing all of them down. Becca tapped her chin, "I think you are having two boys, identical." I nodded because that would be interesting, Alex grinned, "Two girls, identical, all the way."

Melissa shook her head, "No freaking way, boy/girl. That is the most common type of twin."

"Mel, this isn't all common," I said with a laugh, "We all have different guesses,"

"Well with that damn fraternal or identical,"

"We are taking guesses at the shower," they all announced, "And we will hold the pot until they are born." I smiled as my friends began to plan a gender reveal, we all ate lunch and our conversation was over taken by baby talk. After we were done eating and a couple more glasses of wine and water we all began to gather our things. I pulled my keys out to look at the time and I smiled, "You guys haven't even seen the best part."

We walked outside and I lifted my shirt to show off my belly, "Holy cow! Gabs!" Ellie said, I laughed, "Guys, I was showing at eight weeks and if I wear a tight shirt,"

"Damn girl!"

I smiled, "Troy is in love with it and can I say how much I hate being away from him right now," they all laughed and we all shared more hugs. "Congrats girl, you deserve this." I smiled and they all congratulated me and then we went our separate ways. I got into my car and I then had texts from Josh and half of the clubhouse. I laughed thanking all of them as I took a deep breath and I called Troy.

"Did they freak?"

"Freaked," I said with a smile, "I can't wait until we tell Logan,"

"Me too,"

I traced a pattern on my jeans, "I miss you."

"I miss you too baby,"

* * *

_Thursday, March 27__th__, 2025_

"It has been reported that Troy Bolton will not be ready in time for opening day," I glanced up at the TV and I sighed as I continued to clean the living room. I picked up most of Logan's toys and folded her blanket as I took it down the hallway to her room. I smiled leaning in thinking about the new nursery that would be in here. I put her blankie down and I took a deep breath as I pushed off the wall as Skip went running underneath my feet.

My phone vibrated and I smiled seeing who it was, "Hey stranger," I answered, "I hear this rumor flying around that there are going to be two more Bolton babies?" I laughed, "There sure is Dylan," he laughed, "Congrats! I am so excited for you!"

"Thank you! Did Troy tell you?"

"No, I haven't seen him today. You are just the talk of the clubhouse." I smiled, "Go figure,"

"I'll be up for the home opener with my two kiddos, we'll come see you."

"I'll be there working so good!"

"Good, miss you!"

"Miss you too!" I smiled hanging up the phone because Dylan and I talk occasionally but we both had very busy lives. He was an assistant GM for the Dodgers and I was broadcasting here. He came up for some Royal stuff and this year would be nice. I smiled as I went downstairs to finish doing the dishes when the front door opened. "Hello?" I called, I dried my hands off and I walked out and I stopped dead in my tracks.

Troy gave me a smile and I laughed as I met him halfway in a big hug, "Oh my god what are you doing home?" I asked him, I pulled away and I squished his face, he laughed, "Well they are giving me a couple of days rest and I'll be at the home opener before being shipped out to Arizona for about two weeks to continue to work on things and then to Triple-A for three to four starts." I frowned because that meant a lot of time apart. Troy read my mind though, "Don't worry. When I am back in triple A I will be coming home after every single start and won't go back until the night before my start."

"Even on the road?"

"Yes, I'll meet up with the team." I smiled and hugged him tightly; "They are hoping I am ready by the beginning of May."

"Good, I want you back with me all the time and on the field." Troy nodded as he kissed me and I breathed against him. His eyes looked into mine, "When does Logan need to be picked up? I was going to surprise her," I smiled as I kissed him again, "Two," I replied, his eyes lifted to the clock behind me, "That gives us a good hour and half," he pushed his lips against mine again and I moaned against him. He picked me up and carried me down the hall.

He put me down and I knew exactly what he was going to do so I just helped him out. I peeled my shirt off my body and he groaned, "Fuck, Gabi," he let his hands frame my growing belly as he started kissing it from the bottom all the way to the top, his lips went over my chest and underneath my jaw as he then worked around my face causing me to moan again. "Troy, I am very, very hormonal right now and you have been done and you need to speed this up." I was gasping for air by the end of my sentence.

Troy didn't say anything as he eased me on my back, the mattress pressing into my back as Troy eased off my leggings and then my panties came off after that. Troy leaned over to kiss my belly again and then his lips locked with mine. I locked my hand with his and his free hand started to unbuckle his jeans, "You're so beautiful," he whispered, I heard his jeans hit the ground and he pulled away for a minute to get himself completely free of his shoes and jeans. I tried to breathe as my legs hung off the bed but Troy was back within seconds. His lips were pressing to mine again causing all things to go to hell.

* * *

Troy exhaled and I tried to get my breathing pattern to return to normal. "Damn, so Logan isn't allowed in our room during this season…" Troy said, I laughed as I rolled on my side to face him, "We need to get ready to get Logan." I answered, Troy kissed the top of my head and he pulled me close to him. "I love you," he whispered, "I know I don't tell you enough," my breath stalled, "You tell me everyday," I said while my fingers did a circle on his chest.

"I know but I should tell you fifty times a day," I laughed shaking my head as I kissed him again. Troy took it a step farther and I pulled away from him, "No, we have to go get Logan." Troy whined as I slipped out of the bed. "C'mon, we can tell Logan about the babies," Troy sat up and I pulled on my leggings, "What shirt are you going to wear?" Troy asked me; I turned around to look at him, "Why?"

"I want to see this," he said, I laughed and I shook my head, "No," he kissed it again, "Fine, but no shirt when we sleep tonight." I rolled my eye at him, "You are obsessive," he laughed as he pulled on his shirt. I pulled on a sweatshirt and I glanced at Troy, "How are we going to do this? Do you think she'll understand?" Troy sighed, "I guess we'll find out." He answered, "Do you think she is going to be excited?"

"She asked about a sibling a while ago,"

"Yea, but still, she hasn't mentioned much." I looked at him, "I think that she loves being Logan and us."

"Well she will love siblings as well." Troy pulled on his jeans and his hat. He then came over to wrap me in his arms, "I love you." I smiled leaning up to kiss him, "I love you too. C'mon, there is one little girl who is going to be very excited to see her daddy." I grabbed his hand and he reached for his car keys. He got into his car and I laughed, "We have so much to think about," Troy sent me a glance, "Like what?"

"Travel? Nanny? Cars? Sleep?" Troy laughed and he looked at me, "Wow, we might just need two won't we," I nodded my head, "For away games and that will out number us on flights and there is no way that both babies do well with flights. Our cars can't fit two car seats and a booster seat,"

"Your car could,"

"Tightly," Troy bit on his lip, "So a new car is in order,"

"No mini-van," I threw out quickly, Troy laughed, "We can find an SUV or something," I pouted, "I love my Audi," Troy looked over at me, "I mean we could do a total re do with our cars. Turn both of ours in and getting two new ones, a car and an SUV that are both Audi's or we can keep my car and get you a new SUV that is an Audi if that makes you happy."

"I just want something that will fit two car seats and a booster seat for Lolo in the back."

"I can work on that and look at it. All-star break we can look into buying a car."

"Okay," Troy drove the rest of the way to Logan's pre-school, "We'll figure out the whole travel thing." He said quietly, "Don't worry about that stuff yet. Let's just tell Logan and then we can start hacking the logistics." I nodded and I got out of the car while Troy came around to pick up my hand. We walked through the doors together and ventured off to her classroom where many parents were lined up to get their children.

When I got to the front, Troy put his back against the wall and Logan was grabbing her backpack while stuffing a paper inside. I signed her out and she came over to greet me in a hug, I kissed the top of her head, "Somebody is waiting for you outside the door," I instructed, she looked and me and then went out the door when Troy jumped out at her. She gasped and then squealed as she threw her arms around Troy. "Daddy's HOME!" she yelled, Troy laughed as she knocked him over with the force.

"My Lolo," Troy said squeezing her, I smiled with a shake of my head, "C'mon you two," I waved good-bye to her teacher and Troy stood up with Logan still attached to him. His arms wrapped her and Logan giggled, "Mommy! Daddy is home!"

"I know big girl,"

Logan giggled; Troy got her settled in the back of his car as I slipped into the front seat. Troy glanced over at me, "Do we want to do this at the house or somewhere else?" I looked at Troy and then back to Logan, "The house," Troy agreed and he turned on some of Logan's favorite songs as he went back to the house but not without a stop at Sonic first to grab some drinks during happy hour. Logan happily sucked down her slushy when we pulled into the driveway.

Logan unbuckled herself and after I opened the door she skipped inside the house. She went greeting Skip and Troy smiled as he locked his hands with mine. "Lolo, come down stairs!" I called; Troy arched an eyebrow as Logan came running down the stairs. "Mommy," she said bouncing, I smiled, "Lolo, if you could move your bedroom to any room downstairs, which room would it be?" She put her finger on her chin to think about it. She ran to the first room on the right, the closest to the stairs and she pushed the door open.

Troy looked at me and I smiled, "This one!" I followed her in as I sat on the bed. "Would you want this to be your room?" I asked her quietly, she looked between Troy and I, "I like my room upstairs,"

"You do? We could make this into a big girl room," I told her, "You could pick whatever color you wanted on the walls and we can do whatever you want to it," I bribed, she thought about it for a minute as Troy sat down on the other side of her. "You see Lolo, you are going to be a big sister," I started, she looked at me with a funny look and I smiled, "Momma is going to have a baby," I told her and she looked over at Troy.

"Like Ben and Anna and Ryan," Troy told her, Logan gave us another confused look, "Like a baby brother," she said quietly, we nodded, "Yes, but we don't know if it will be a baby brother or a baby sister," Logan nodded, "Where is the baby?" she asked, I stood up and I lifted my shirt and she looked at my belly, Logan giggled, "Mommy you have a belly," Logan stuck her gut out and Troy laughed clapping his hands, "Oh Lo," he said shaking his head. Logan giggled, I laughed as well, "Yes and mommy is going to have a big belly in a couple of months,"

"Why?"

"Well…when the baby grows inside of me, it will make my tummy bigger," Logan looked over at Troy and Troy smiled, "And do you know what is even better? Mommy is having _two _babies," Logan giggled, "When will the babies be here?" she asked me, I sat down, "In September so right when daddy is almost done with baseball," Logan nodded her head in understanding and she smiled, Troy showed Logan his phone, "This is mommy when she was getting ready to have you,"

Logan scrunched her eyebrows together and giggled, "Momma, you pretty," I laughed, "You are so much like your dad," she smiled and Troy then showed her another picture, "This is how small you were when you were born and we will have two of those babies after mommy has them,"

"And I'll be the big sister?" we nodded and she squealed, "I want to be a big sister!" she hugged me and I laughed along with Troy. "So what color do you want your new room to be?" she giggled, "Purple! Or pink! Or Blue!" Troy laughed, "A rainbow," he corrected, Logan shrugged, "We can wait on that for a little bit but are you excited to become a big sister?" she nodded her head, "Good," I smiled as Troy and I shared a look with each other.

"Do you want to tell anybody that you are going to be a big sister?" I asked, she nodded her head, "I want to tell Papi! Will he be excited?" I nodded my head, "I sure bet," I pulled out my cell phone and I called my dad as I put him on speakerphone.

"Gabs!"

"Hey dad, Logan has some news for you," I announced, "Oh yea? Lolo, what do you want to tell me?"

"I'm going to be a big sister!" she cheered, my dad laughed, "Is that so? That is amazing Lolo!" Logan giggled, "Mommy said she is going to have two babies,"

"That's a lot of babies, are you going to help her?"

"Yes!"

"Good,"

"Do you want a baby sister or a baby brother?" Logan looked at both of and tapped her chin, "I want a brother," she narrowed her eyes, "but I also like Anna and Audrey," I laughed, "Maybe you'll get one of both," she giggled and I pulled her into my lap, "Do you know how Cam and Lilly are twins? They were born on the same exact day,"

"I like Cam and Lilly,"

"Me too, and I hope you love your siblings like I love mine and Troy loves Uncle Luke and Aunt Emily,"

She nodded with a smile and I hugged her, "I love you Lolo,"

"I love you too mommy,"

* * *

Troy smiled as he rocked Logan in the rocking chair in the room while reading her a story about being a big sister. I had picked it up last week and was waiting for this. Logan was sleepy but was interested in the book. She twirled her hair around her finger; after we were done with the whole baby business I had Logan help me make dinner. She asked a few questions every now and then but she was mostly excited that Troy was home.

Troy finished the book and he whispered to Logan, she spouted off another question and Troy answered it. She was having a hard time wrapping her brain around a baby coming into the picture. She asked about all of the other kids who had siblings, which was only Audrey and Ben in her world. Troy then picked her up and laid her down into her bed. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead. I went into the room and I tickled her toes.

She giggled and I smiled, "Good night baby girl,"

"Can we still cuddle in the morning?"

"Well of course," I said, I kissed her forehead, "But not until the sun comes up." She nodded and Troy kissed her forehead. "I love you Lo,"

"I love you daddy, I love you mommy,"

"I love you too Lo girl," I kissed her cheek and Troy and I walked out. Troy turned on her nightlight and then shut the door. He sighed running his hands through his hair and I saw the exhaustion etched into his feature. I rubbed his shoulders and he tried to relax but I could feel the stress. "C'mon, let's take a bath together. You could use some relaxing." Troy kissed my neck, "That sounds like a lovely plan,"

"Are you okay?" I asked him, Troy went into the bathroom while turning on the water and I sat at the edge of the bed. Troy shrugged, "I'm fine," he responded, I nodded my head as I looked at him. My eyes turned to the hallway, I checked Logan's blood sugar on my phone and seeing that it was stable I put my phone away. Troy came into the room after taking his shirt off, "I'm just tired."

"Good, then we can just relax because I am tired too." Troy smiled as he kissed me softly, we both undressed. Troy got into the tub first and then I followed while he secured me against him. He breathed into my hair that I had put on the top of my head, "Maybe I am starting to stress out a bit," Troy admitted, I laid my head on his shoulder. "Yea?"

"I mean I was ready for one baby but two? And you are right, we have this whole new situation with a nanny and crap…" I rubbed his hand, "Well Andy is going to be good, she is young and is excited to watch Logan. Logan already likes her from the two times she has baby-sat and I like her. We talked to Katy about always being our back-up but we can call her back and say starting next year she has a full time job in the summer."

Troy sighed, "Our lives are becoming complicated with new nannies…" I nodded, "I know, I wish Alyssa was still helping us out. She did offer to watch Logan during some home games if we wanted her too. I thought about having Alyssa walk Andy through a typical day."

"That's a good idea, it could help Andy,"

"I am just nervous with the road trips,"

"She'll do fine and it won't be until the end of May anyways,"

I sighed and Troy rubbed my shoulder, "Everybody will get the hang of this," I nodded my head and looked at the wall, "Have you been thinking about baby names?" I asked Troy nodded with a laugh, "Too soon?"

"Of course not, what have you been thinking?"

"For girls my top five names have been Layla, Remy, Baker, Kate, and Hayden." I smiled as I pulled at his hand and I squeezed it, "I like those, I was thinking about Violet, Langston, Adalyn, Emmy…" I paused, as I couldn't think of many more. "Langston is really interesting." Troy said, I nodded, "I like Remy and Baker,"

"Those are cute, what about boys?" Troy asked me, I sighed, "I don't know, Eli, Kruse, Ronan, Liam," I told him, "Oh I really like Kruse and Ronan."

"Not together though," I said with a laugh, Troy chuckled, "Right, uhm, I was thinking Zane, Miles, Cole, Ty, or Teddy,"

"Those are cute, Miles, Cole, Ty," I let it continue and Troy sighed, "Fuck, when can we find out what sex we are having?" I smiled as I turned over as I kissed him lightly, "Soon, the girls want to throw a gender reveal but I want to tell you first in person and then we can tell our friends that way."

"Isn't a gender reveal supposed to show us?"

"We can keep it a secret from Logan," I told him with a nudge, he laughed, "If that makes you happy." I leaned back against him, "I just want us to know first,"

"When is your next appointment?" Troy asked me, "Monday morning," Troy sighed, "What time?"

"Ten thirty," Troy groaned, "I can't go," I frowned, "Why not?"

"I have to be at the stadium at ten thirty," I pouted, "No," Troy rubbed my leg with his hand, "I'm sorry," he kissed my neck, "Then maybe you can find out through a gender reveal," I teased, Troy laughed and he kissed my neck. We both just relaxed as I shut my eyes and leaned back against him. The candles flickered and once the water started to chill, I opened my eyes, "C'mon, that's move this party to the bed." Troy agreed while I got out wrapping a towel around my body and Troy followed suit.

We both changed and I slipped on a tank top. Troy crawled onto the bed and he collapsed face down. I straddled his back and I gave him a massage, my hands worked down his back as I pressed in to it. "You are a saint from above," he whispered, I dug my fingers into the back of his neck and released a pint of stress, I massaged his arms and I let my fingers rub his scar on his elbow. I then worked my way back up to his back again. He was almost asleep when I lay down next to him. I turned off the lights in the room as I rested on my side. I reached across to mess with Troy's hair and to stroke his face but he was out. I knew he had been going hard down in Arizona and he deserved a break.

I snuggled underneath of the blanket and I got closer to Troy because I just wanted to be close to him. "You okay?" his words were barely coherent, "I just want to be close to you." He didn't respond but he pulled me closer to him, my nose breathed into his bare chest and the smell of his fresh scent caused goosebumps to travel down my body. I loved my life.

* * *

_Friday, March 28__th__, 2025_

Brushing my fingers through my hair I pulled back into the house after dropping Logan off at pre-school. Troy was still out when I left and I sent him a text on my way back seeing if he wanted a drink from Starbucks with no reply. The man was exhausted.

I eased into the garage; I shut the car off and walked up the stairs. I tossed my keys onto the table as I took my jacket off. I started to do dishes and I turned on music to sing along too. I cleaned off the dishes from dinner last night and put them into the empty washer. I shut it and started it; I wiped down the counters and cleaned up Logan's breakfast area. Chewing on my lip as I looked around for something else to do.

I went down the hall and went into the bedroom. Troy was still sleeping and I smiled as I kicked off my Nikes. I crawled onto the bed next to him because the man had been sleeping for almost fourteen hours at this point. I played with the hair on the nape of his neck and he turned his head, "Logi go to bed," he mumbled incoherently, I laughed as I kissed his cheek, "Logan is at school already," Troy opened his eyes to look at me.

"Fuck," he swore, he closed his eyes again while pressing his face into the pillow; "I promised I would take her to school." Troy mumbled into the pillow, I sat cross-legged, "I know, I heard about it all morning. She kept asking me why daddy wasn't taking her to school." Troy lifted his head and he rubbed his eyes, "What time is it?" he mumbled, "Ten thirty," I told him, "And you crashed at eight last night," Troy moaned lying his head back down.

"Is this why I feel like a truck ran me over?" I rubbed his back, "Maybe," I answered, "Do you need a kiss to make it all better?" Troy nodded his head into the pillow and I smiled lying on my side, I draped my arm over him and leaned in to kiss his temple. He moved his head and I pressed my lips to his. He pulled my body close to his and I deepened the kiss, "This was worth waking up for," Troy said pulling back. I ran my fingers through his hair, "Good."

He massaged the back of my neck with his hand, "I think I am going to take a hot shower, do you want to join me?" he kissed me again while pressing his lips up and down my face. I closed my eyes and let him, "Uhm, no, I already took a shower and I finally dried my hair. If you shower we can go get lunch and maybe we can go look at buying another car seat and some of that stuff today. I kind of want to do everything baby right now."

Troy pulled away and he smiled, "I think that sounds like a good day that I can handle." I smiled as he sat up and reached for his phone. I put my shoes back on as i went into Logan's room to make sure that her bed was made like I had asked her to do. I picked up her dirty clothes and tossed them in the hamper. I took her hamper to the laundry room and started a load of laundry when skip jumped onto the dryer.

"You want some treats bud," I opened the bottle to give him some and let my fingers run through his fur. I finished the laundry and Troy came into the room looking for a shirt. He took it off the hanger and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "Want to make an announcement that we are pregnant," he whispered into my ear, I nodded, "Does everybody know?" I questioned, Troy nodded his head, "Yea, I called Emily and Luke to tell them. You told your siblings right?"

"Over dinner the other night,"

"All of our friends know?" Troy questioned, "I told all of the girls,"

"I told the clubhouse and the guys,"

"Joel and Ted know,"

I smiled turning around to face him, "I think we can make the announcement."

"Are you comfortable with that?" I nodded my head, "Yes, I am." Troy smiled and he kissed my forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too,"

Troy finished getting ready while finished laundry. We met at the car and I slipped my hand into his while he drove, "Uh…what do you want for lunch?"

"You can pick. Something light because I still get some morning sickness in the afternoon." Troy nodded his head and he drove around for a bit until we were in Westport. He parked the car and I followed him into the restaurant. He quickly caught people's attention as we strolled through the restaurant, Troy claimed the back booth as ours and he slid his back to the public. I took the other side because they didn't have as much interest in me but interest.

Troy looked at the menu as did I and once we gave our order, Troy pulled my hand to his lips, "Do you want to do the honors?" I nodded as I pulled out my cell phone. I picked the pictures that I took of Logan and put them together.

_Troy and I are SO happy to announce that in September we will be adding to our family by not one, but two babies! Logan is very excited to get siblings and we are excited to add new additions to our family! The past year of our life has been very up and down but Troy and I fought through our weaknesses and ended up on top of the world. We can't wait until September to meet our two beautiful babies that already have us wrapped around their finger. _

_Love, _

_The Bolton's _

Troy read it over and he smiled, "That's good, I can't believe you'll be fifteen weeks on Tuesday,"

"Time is flying," I agreed, Troy rubbed my hand and I pressed send as he got onto his phone. I then got a notification on Twitter and I smiled picking up my phone. _ Gabi_Bolton and I are so excited to add to our family in September! Love you G! _

I shook my head with a smile after I retweeted it and I put my phone away after that. Our food arrived and we shared a look with each other, a smile in both of our eyes because our life was going the right way after going the wrong way.

* * *

_Saturday, March 29__th__, 2025_

The group all laughed and Mallory raised her beer, "Tuesday, you boys have an off day and we are going to have our party to find out the sex of Gabi's babies!" she announced, I laughed, "I don't even know if we'll be able to find out the sex on Monday," I told them, "Oh you will," Mallory said with a smile, "And the party is going to be bad ass. Ellie and I have been planning since Tuesday and the invitations have been sent out,"

Troy laughed grabbing my knee, "You guys,"

"Also we said on the invite that they could bring a small gift or no gift at all. Nothing expensive. We figured with two babies you could use some extra stuff." Mallory rolled her eyes at the next part, "and for some reason Ellie had your old registry and just put small things on there for you. A lot of the Royals wives are coming along with the players; all parents were invited, along with your siblings. We basically got in contact of everybody you know for Tuesday,"

I laughed and I looked over at Troy, he smiled squeezing my knee, "You guys, that isn't necessary," I said, "Gabi, will you please, please wait?" Ellie begged, I looked at them and I tried to protest but they all jumped on me. "It will be SO cute to see your guys reaction!"

"That way we can find out together," Troy said squeezing my knee, I looked at him and I sighed, "Fine," Ellie and Malloy squealed, "Just have the tech write it down and seal it Gabriella, you can wait twenty-four hours. You will drop it off at the book shop and I'll take care of it."

"Will you know?" I asked, they shook their heads, "No, it is going to be a surprise for everybody. We are just going to drop it off, eleven here,"

"How are the parents pulling that off?" I asked, "Jack said he would come by at lunch, your parents don't work and Lucille has Tuesday off," Mallory said, Troy and I laughed, "Well look at you guys go."

"Your party is going to be bad ass,"

"Boys, you guys need to guess," Mallory said, the kids were all downstairs watching a movie together as Troy laughed, "They guessed already?"

"At lunch," I pulled my legs up as I leaned into Troy, "Two girls," Cody started first, and Troy laughed, "No way," Alex leaned across for a high five from Cody, but she held up, "Wait, identical or fraternal," Alex asked, Cody narrowed his eyes, "We are guessing on that as well?"

"As a family we all put ten bucks in, five for each and whoever gets it right will win the pot."

"We won't know if they are identical or fraternal until after birth if they are the same sex," Troy added, "Oh I'm keeping the money. We are letting anybody at the party in on this as well." Cody sighed, "Identical." He offered, Alex finished the high five, "Good guess," Cody laughed, "Troy is MADE for girls," Troy rolled his eyes while taking a drink of his beer. "I think its boys, fraternal." Troy said looking at all of them, Troy threw down a ten and I laughed grabbing his fingers. "I guess we should let Gabi in,"

I smiled, "Both,"

"Josh?"

"Girls, fraternal"

"Same," Zach said, "Troy is just destined for the girls," Troy titled his head back, "Fuck all of you," the group laughed, "Both," Chase said, "Yea, I'll get in on that business, both,"

"Okay, so we have Ellie, Melissa, Gabi, Chase, and Collin for both. Mallory, Josh, and Zach for fraternal girls. Becca is the only one with identical boys and Troy is the only one who has fraternal boys," Troy leaned across towards Becca, "I don't care if they are identical or fraternal, boy party!" the group laughed and I squeezed Troy's knee. Mallory continued reading the notes that Ellie wrote down. "And finally Alex and Cody have identical girls."

"Every possibility," I said, I laid my hands on my belly and Troy smiled kissing my temple, "Well thank you guys," I said, "We are pretty excited,"

"You guys should be, out of everybody here you guys deserve this the most." I smiled and played with my hands, "You guys are going to do great, we're all so happy for you," I felt the tears come and I smiled, "I am going to go check on the kids," I said standing up, I walked inside the house when I heard the chatter return to a normal level. The door clicked behind me and I wiped the tears away. The door opened again and I knew who it was before it shut.

"You okay?" I nodded as I wiped tears away, "Yea, I am just really happy," Troy smiled and he pulled me into his arms rubbing my back, "I like hearing those words from your mouth." I tilted my head back and he kissed me. "I just got overwhelmed. I love our friends." He squeezed me, "I really am going to check on the kids." Troy nodded letting go. We both went our separate ways as I went down to the movie room.

I opened the door as Ben and Logan were sitting on the floor giggling together. Emerson, Hanson, and Drew were all passed out on the floor, as they were the youngest I wasn't surprised. Audrey and Anna were playing with a set of toys in the corner. Ryan and Brooke were upstairs sleeping in a pack n play. "You guys being good?" I asked quietly, Logan faced me with a smile, "Momma! I was telling Ben I am going to be a big sister!"

I laughed as I walked in to sit next to her, "You are, did Ben tell you that he is a big brother?" she nodded, "He has a little brother and a little sister,"

"You might have that too." I told her, I kissed the top of her head. "Do you guys need anything?" Ben and Logan shook their heads and went back to playing, "Audrey, Anna, do you girls need anything?"

"No," Audrey said, Anna smiled at me and I smiled back, "Come upstairs if you need us okay, I will start another movie. Ben would you like to pick?"

"Cars!"

"I can do Cars," I switched it on and I quietly left as the kids attention went back to the movie. I went back upstairs, Becca was comforting an upset Ryan and I smiled. Melissa came through the door as well to check on Brooke who was already getting so big. I stopped at the door as I heard Troy talking, "She is excited but scared, you know, nothing can really calm those fears but she is happy." The group mumbled something and Troy laughed, "Honestly, we both want two healthy babies and we are looking at pre-term labor which is scary enough. I don't know, I don't think she has thought much about that."

I finally made my appearance with a smile, "Ben, Audrey, Logan and Anna are the only ones awake down there. They were all playing and I started another movie." I sat down next to Troy again and he wrapped his arms around me. His hand lay on my belly and I held his hand there, "So who is ready for Tuesday?" the group laughed and I closed my eyes resting against Troy.

* * *

**Happy Sunday! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Also - if the Royals win the World Series this week i'll update the next day. So cheer loudly for the Royals :) #TakeTheCrown **

**Please Review! **


	29. Happiness

**The Kansas City Royals are your 2015 World Series Champions – so here you go! The final chapter to MOW!**

* * *

Chapter 29 – Happiness

_Monday, March 31__st__, 2025 _

_Opening Day _

Their heartbeats filled the room and I smiled as I listened to them, "I love that sound more than anything." I said Dr. Jo nodded with a smile, "That is a beautiful sound. It said you wanted to know the sex of each baby but to be written down in a sealed envelope?" I nodded my head, "I brought them, and my friends are throwing me a gender reveal but if you can't get it today that's fine, we have the big scan in six weeks."

"Oh Gabi, I already know," I looked at her and she smiled, "They were both very open with sharing today," I felt tears well in my eyes, "They are healthy?"

"Both of them are very healthy," she said as she did some stuff and the tech came in to finish everything up. I wiped my belly down and I pulled my shirt down. Dr. Jo came back in and she handed me the envelopes. "I also put some sonograms in there of them showing you," I smiled, "Thank you Dr. Jo," she smiled, "I am very impressed Gabi, you are doing a beautiful job." I thanked her and she nodded, "I'll see you in a month. Since we did a scan today, we'll go about four weeks and then we'll do the big scan four weeks after that. What does that put you at?"

"I'll be at fourteen weeks tomorrow," I told her, she nodded, "I'll schedule it for 21 weeks and four days," she said with a wink, I smiled and she wrote down some stuff. I checked my calendar and I paused, "Dr. Jo, travel," she nodded, "When we get to thirty weeks I will be very cautious with your travel. I will be probably bumping you to every two weeks after that 21 week appointment to just keep an eye on those two."

"I really don't want to have these babies before thirty five weeks," I told her, Dr. Jo nodded, "Completely, but you are going to have to take it easy. Nothing excessive and more off days would be good for you this time around. If it was one baby I would say be you and do everything but you are growing two babies this time," I nodded, "I am very comfortable with you traveling until thirty weeks and then we will take it week by week with traveling. I won't let you travel after thirty-six if you make it that far."

"I can do home-games until the babies come?"

"If you rest." She stressed, "We'll play it by ear but you are doing very well, they have strong heartbeats, and I know you'll do good. Just take it easy." I nodded, "Okay,"

"Now, go schedule appointments and have a good opening day," I smiled and thanked her as I went out to schedule the next two appointments. I pulled out my cell phone and I held the card in my hand as I flipped it over. This told me what babies I was having and it was taking so much control not to open it up. "I have it," Mallory screeched, "Yes! Yes! Oh my god! Take it too Ellie!" I laughed, "I have to get to the stadium, I am already going to be late. Come find me upstairs and I'll give it to you."

"You have no idea?"

"No! I want to know soooo badly. Apparently they were generous," Mallory snorted, "That is half of Bolton's DNA,"

I rolled my eyes with a laugh, "Shut up,"

"You know it's true, I'll come find you before the game. Yes! Oh my god!" I laughed and I said a quick good-bye. I drove to the stadium as Alyssa was helping Andy out these first three games. She had a pregnant belly and was super happy when she heard I was pregnant. Logan was very happy that Alyssa was back again but we broke it to her last night that Alyssa wasn't going to be around a lot. It was going to be Andy now.

She liked Andy and I think they will get along great; we also called Katy and told her that she had a full time job next summer because of the twins. She was excited and I told her we would use her when Andy was busy and when we just needed more help. She was very thank-full and I was happy. Troy was happy. Logan was happy. I breathed as I pulled into player parking. I grinned and waved too people as Fred pulled up with the golf cart.

"Mrs. Bolton! I heard the big news!" I smiled, "Big news indeed! We get to find out the sex of them tomorrow!" Fred laughed and he drove me inside the stadium. "Mr. Bolton requests I walk you in." I smiled, "That was very nice of him," Fred winked and I smiled as he dropped me off by the elevators. I thanked him and I pushed the button for down. I was going to see Troy first and then I would go up for our meeting, which was in thirty minutes.

The doors opened and a group of fans were there going on a tour, I laughed, "Well hello everybody," I greeted, "Mrs. Bolton," they all greeted with a smile, "Hello," they were going to the bottom as well, "Getting a nice tour?" I asked, they nodded and I smiled as when the doors opened again I got off. "Have a great day," I cheered, I then walked up to the desk. Eddy was sitting there and I smiled, "Are the doors closed?"

"Yes," he answered, "Can you just tell Troy I am out here?" he nodded and he walked in. He said something and I heard some laughter when Troy came out the door before Eddy. "Hey," I smiled as I wrapped my arms around him, I pressed my lips to his and he smiled, "I am assuming the appointment went well?"

"Really, really, well. You don't have to leave until tomorrow night right?" Troy nodded and I clasped my hands with his, "Yea, I have a flight out at seven," I grinned, "Good because we get to find out tomorrow if we are having a girl or boy or girls and boys," Troy laughed, "Are you serious?" I nodded my head and Troy squeezed me, "Oh Gabs, I love you," he kissed my temple and I smiled holding on to him. "They are both healthy and strong." I told him, I pulled out my cell phone and I played their heartbeats for him.

His eyes held with happiness and I smiled, "I gotta go for my meeting but I'll see you after the game okay?" Troy nodded and he hugged me again. "I love you Troy," he smiled and I let go as I got back on the elevator to go up. I went down the hall to the conference room. I smiled walking in, "Gabi!" I hugged everybody, "Who is excited for today?" I asked, they all laughed and we all chatted. I met our new play-by-play who would do some games for me and take over after I go on maturity leave, "Gabi," I said introducing myself, he looked at me surprised and shook my hand, "Bradley,"

"Bradley, it is very nice to meet you." He smiled, "I heard that you are pregnant," I nodded, "With twins and is Ted around?" I questioned, "I need to talk to him for a few minutes." I said, Joel nodded and pointed to his office. Ted and I had completely made up since everything went down and we had thoroughly talked about everything that went down. I knocked on his door and he looked up from his desk. "Gabi,"

"Hey, can we talk for a minute?" he nodded, "I met Bradley, he seems very nice." I caught his attention, "He is a nice guy, a good addition."

"Yes, I just wanted to talk about what my OB and I talked about today with travel." He looked up and listened, "She is comfortable for me to travel until thirty weeks unless something pops up and we have to do something. Twins are very common to come early so she will not let me travel past thirty-five weeks. I bet that will be moved up so I was thinking that after the all-star break I would just do home games. My OB told me that I would need to slow down anyways." Ted looked at me impressed and I couldn't wait until I told Troy this because he would be more impressed.

"I am shocked, they told me they basically kicked you out of here when you were pregnant last time." I nodded, "Yes," I answered, "But this is different. I have twins and I don't want them coming very early at all. I know I need to take it easy so if that would be okay with you, I would prefer to just do home games until my doctor tells me I have to completely stop that as well. You might have to kick me out with that but hopefully no traveling after the All-Star game will help reduce that."

He smiled, "I think that is a very educated choice,"

"Just promise me that I am not giving him my job because I love my job Ted, I love my family, I love my kids, I love my work. I love it all and I know I can successfully do all of it." Ted nodded his head, "He understands he is just a filler and I filled him in on your pregnancy which helps him. We are thinking we will have a radio spot open soon so he will probably take that job. We don't know yet, we'll see but your job is safe."

"Thank you Ted,"

"C'mon, we have a meeting."

I walked down to the meeting and placed myself next to Joel and Casey. We laughed when Danni knocked on the door, "Hey, Gabi, Mallory is here for a card?" I smiled and I dug it out of my bag. "Here, tell her no peaking." Danni squinted and she laughed, "Oh! Is this for tomorrow?" I nodded my head and she smirked, "Yes!" Joel and Casey shared a look; "We are having a gender reveal party tomorrow, if you boys want to come…"

"Do you know?"

"None," I answered, "There will a pot running though," the boys laughed and I smiled, "You found out at fourteen weeks?"

"Yea, since my high risk of miscarriage they are just making sure they are both growing at a good rate and you can normally tell by this time but normal people only have ultrasounds at the beginning, middle, and end." I gave a tiny smile, "I would love to be normal but more sneak peeks at my babies aren't a bad thing."

We all continued to talk about todays broadcast and we made our final notes as Ted stood up. "I would just like to give a game plan for the season, we have all met Bradley and we welcome you to our team. You came at a very good time, as our wonderful Gabi Bolton is pregnant with twins, she approached me this morning about her work schedule. Everything will be normal until the all-star break unless something happens that causes that to change but the game plan is after the all-star game, Gabi will only do home games and stop traveling with the team." I nodded my head as Joel and Casey both looked at me. "What guys, I am cooking two babies this time. I gotta be a momma too,"

"So Bradley will do all of the away games after the all-star break and then whenever Gabi has the babies or goes on full maternity leave. Does that sound good?" we all agreed and we broke our meeting up. We prepared our questions for when we could go into the clubhouse. "And with the badges you pretty much have full reign up here. They all know Logan so you'll become a familiar face quickly to everybody. Logi, go see if mom is in her office,"

I looked up to see Logan run into the room, I laughed and she came over to give me a big hug. "Hi mommy!"

"Hi big girl!" I kissed on her face and she giggled, Andy and Alyssa walked into the room and I smiled, "Hey guys,"

"I was just showing Andy around and how to get through the ropes," I smiled and Logan crawled into my lap. I kissed her temple as I bounced her up and she laughed, "I love you mommy," I smiled, "I love you too Logan."

"Do you want to see a picture of your baby sisters or brothers?" Logan squealed, "Andy! Alyssa! I am going to be a big sister!" Alyssa and Andy laughed, "That is so exciting! How many babies is mommy having?" Alyssa asked sitting down in a chair, Logan giggled as I found the pictures. "Two!" she held up two fingers and I smiled at her, "How many am I having?" Alyssa asked, Logan giggled, "You are only having one!"

"That's right!" Logan smiled and I finally got the pictures out, "Mommy, these are the funny pictures," I laughed, "I know, they are funny pictures but they are taken through my tummy. You can go to my next appointment and see how they do it okay?" she nodded and I pointed out the baby to her, she could see the arms and legs. "I can't wait mommy," I smiled as I kissed her temple. "Okay, mommy has to get ready to work, actually, do you want to go see daddy?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, come on," I grabbed her hand and we all walked to the elevator, "Wait, we can go down in the clubhouse?" Andy asked I knew she was nervous because she was younger, twenty, and this was all new. "Yea, you have a family and friend badge so during the allotted times you can take Logan in there but you have to have Logan with you." I told her, she nodded her head, "Or Eddy will be mean and not let you by, sometimes you'll pick Logan up there but you'll ask Eddy to get her for you if Logan comes with Troy or is just down in the clubhouse with Troy."

Andy nodded and Alyssa smiled, "This will become second nature. Don't worry and I can give you my phone number if you ever want to ask questions. The Bolton's are also really, really good at being helpful. If you have a question they will answer it and they won't be shy about it," I smiled, "Really, we want to make your job as easy as possible. Logan can also help you out but she likes to be a stinker and get her way." Logan tried to hide her smile but it slipped through.

"Just a lot of information," Andy said with a smile, "It's okay, it's hard."

We went into the clubhouse and Troy was being interviewed by a couple of reporters and I tried to pull Logan back but she let go. She went to school this morning and was picked up early so she hadn't even seen Troy today. She pushed on the reporters' legs and Troy looked confused at first and then started laughing. He picked her up and her giggles rang through the room. A lot of other kids were in here as well while I went further into the room.

The reporters were laughing as Troy held Logan finishing answering questions. "You and Gabi announced that you are expecting twins?" Troy smiled as his eyes looked over the reports, "We are, Lo, are you excited to become a big sister?" Logan giggled and nodded, Troy tickled her and he thanked the reporters as they moved on to somebody else. I walked over as I sat in his chair and he smiled. "You're back,"

I nodded and he said hello to Andy, I looked at Troy and I smiled, "I have some news for you after the game today, after we put Logan down." Troy raised an eyebrow, "Nothing major," he nodded and I kissed her cheek. "Once you are done with your daughter send her off with Andy and Alyssa. I am going to go work," Troy nodded, "Take it easy," I smiled, "I will. I promise."

Walking out of the room I followed the steps back up and I heard the chatter come off the other locker room. Detroit was our first opponent and I could feel the light heartedness in the two rooms. I rubbed my arms and I went in to talk to a couple of players. We chatted and I did my work and then returned for our first broadcast.

* * *

"Gabi, so we have all heard the rumors on Troy and he has talked little to the media about his timetable for return to the mound this season after a blowing loss last year," I smiled, "He seems optimistic that he could be back by the end of June, I know Troy is shooting for sooner than that but I think realistically he will not be disappointed unless July rolls around and isn't ready for the return to the big leagues but I think the staff is confident that he can return before the all-star break."

"Mac winds up for a 3-2 count against Salvy,"

"Ball four," I concluded once the Detroit catcher caught the ball outside of the strike zone. "I know you already announced it on your social media accounts but I have to congratulate you and Troy on adding to your family," I laughed, "Thank you,"

"And for those of you that don't know, Gabi is expecting twins in September," I smiled over at Casey, "Troy and I are very, very excited. Look out tomorrow on my instagram to find out what we are having! Our friends are throwing us a gender reveal and I know Troy is very excited," we caught up with the game after that as we continued to talk about the off-season moves. We chatted away and the game continued as the Royals were leading 5-1 in the bottom of the ninth.

My eyes drifted to Troy leaning against the railing spitting seeds onto the field. I could see him joking and laughing and comparing it to a year ago when we were fighting and arguing over everything. We were mourning the loss of a baby and tomorrow I would be fourteen weeks pregnant with two beautiful babies. His eyes looked up at me in the booth, a small smile playing on his lips while I returned my attention to the game.

The end came quickly with a Royals victory and I smiled over at Casey, "I'll take it," he nodded with a smile as I settled in the chair and did post game. Once I was completely finished, I took my headphones off and I placed my hands on my belly. I went down to my office as I settled in the chair, I checked my email and continued to do my work. I prepared for Wednesday's game, "Knock knock," I looked up and I smiled at Andy who was holding Logan.

"You can lay her on the couch," Andy nodded and lay her down, "Did you have fun?" Andy smiled, "Yes," she looked out the window, "Alyssa was very helpful too. Tuesday night we are doing the house."

"Good, that works."

"She is going to give me the tips for the travel,"

"That's awesome, I'll get your tickets for the next month to you." I told her, "Troy and I bought them through the all-star break. After the all-star break I am going to stop traveling so you'll only be needed for the home games." She nodded and I thanked her, "Have a good night Andy!" she walked out and I went over to sit on the couch next to Logan. I brushed my fingers through her hair, she grumbled, "I'm sleepy," I kissed the back of her head. "Okay baby, you can rest," I checked her blood sugar and then I went back to doing some work.

An hour passed by while I continued to shift through congratulation emails and posts on my walls. I yawned, "Oh boy," I looked up to see Troy and I smiled, "Hey," he went over to Logan as he kissed her head and then he came over to me. "How was the broadcast?" he asked me, I smiled, "Good, you only came up once." Troy laughed and he sat on my desk after I shut my computer down. "Okay, since Lo is asleep now I will tell you what I was going to tell you earlier,"

"Oh, I have been wondering,"

I locked my fingers with his and I leaned back in my chair, "I went and talked to Ted and I talked to Dr. Jo today about travel. Dr. Jo is very supportive about letting me travel until thirty weeks as long as I rest, she even discussed letting me travel beyond thirty weeks as long as I was doing well and there was no sign of pre-term labor before travel days. We will do two week appointments starting after my twenty-second week." Troy raised an eyebrow at me, "That was a lot of talking you did today,"

"Yes, well, Ted and I talked and I asked him if I could stop traveling after the all-star break and then just do home games until Dr. Jo says otherwise," Troy looked at me shocked and I rubbed his fingers with mine, "I would stay home and avoid travel, let those be my rest days so I do take it easy." I paused and I looked down, "I heard you talking about pre-term labor and NICU and all of that stuff and that scared me. I don't want our babies to have to stay in the NICU because I pushed myself too hard and I pushed them too hard." Troy tilted my chin back, "Brie, I never meant to hide that from you. We were just talking about it."

"I know, and I am not mad. I just…I thought about it and it is scary because these babies could come at thirty weeks and barely have lungs. They could spend weeks in the hospital because I did too much and didn't protect them and I am not letting that happen. I am making sure I give my babies a fighting chance in this world." Troy pushed my hair away from my face and I took a deep breath, "I will take one day a week off if we don't have an off day that week to rest."

"Do you know how much I love you," he whispered, I smiled and he pulled me up and he wrapped his arms around me. "I am also so proud of you." I felt tears in my eyes, "I don't want our babies to have to stay in the NICU," I felt the tears fall faster and I held onto Troy. "Brie," he whispered, "That is not going to happen," he held me tightly and I let the silent tears fall while he held me. I took a deep breath while trying to calm down as I wiped tears away. "I can see why you wanted to do this away from Logan," I laughed and nodded, "I'm scared,"

"You know what, thirty-five weeks will be our goal. Each week we mark off we celebrate some how. Every single Tuesday, we celebrate the next week that we are going to accomplish. I like your plan. I think that only doing home games after the all-star break are a good idea. You can rest at home with Logan and just be with our daughter while you can. I also love your one day off a week unless we have an off day because we fought so badly over that with Logan,"

"Our stubborn girl," I whispered, Troy laughed and he tucked my hair behind my ears. "We are going to be okay and our babies will be okay." I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead, "If we have to make modifications along the way we can and we will. If Dr. Jo says we need to do something then we will. We will do everything in our power to keep those babies inside as long as possible." He kissed me gently again and he hugged me tightly again.

"C'mon, I know you are exhausted and Logan is exhausted." I looked over at her, "Can we all lay together?"

Troy smiled with a nod, he picked up my bags and I smiled, "Tomorrow we get to find out," Troy laughed, "How confident are we?" Troy asked, I laughed, "Dr. Jo is very good with early predictions. She did advise that we don't buy too much until after twenty-weeks when it will be confirmed for sure but we are good with the basics bring boring colors." Troy smiled linking our hands together, "She told me she thought Logan was a girl at thirteen weeks but she just didn't tell us,"

"I guess we didn't think of asking at thirteen weeks,"

"I am fourteen weeks," I said poking his stomach, Troy smiled and he picked up Logan. She cried while holding on to Troy after being moved. "Somebody partied to hard this afternoon." I nodded and we filed out of the office. "I'll take her in my car, I'll follow you home." I nodded in agreement and I smiled. I kissed him softly and we went our separate ways. I sat down in my car and I buckled up as I let out a long breath from a very, very long day and I was very happy that I could lie in bed all morning.

* * *

_Tuesday, April 1__st__, 2025 – 14 weeks_

_1-0_

I laughed with Ellie as Troy and Mallory hung up the sign, we had an hour before people would start showing up and I really, really, wanted noon to come so I could find out what I was having. My eyes filtered over to the two black boxes sitting in the living room that if the weather held up we would take them outside. The black boxes held balloons inside coordinating the colors to a boy or a girl. The outside had baby A and baby B with boy or girl?

They were adorable and I just wanted to open it up and find out. I wanted to peek and to see. "Okay Gabi, we are going to do a predictions test, the whole old wives tales and see if they match up or not. We'll put this up where people will do guesses." Troy got off the ladder and he went into the kitchen to help do something in there. "Okay, ask away," I told them.

"You are carrying high right?" I nodded my head, "I carried low with Logan,"

"Boys! Troy yelled from the kitchen, I laughed shaking my head, "Actually, girls are more commonly carried high and boys are low."

"Well she is having twins so she may just look high now because she is going to need all the room," I placed my hands on my belly as Mallory continued. "What are the babies heart rates?" I sighed, "I think baby A was 143 and baby B was 140," I told her, she smirked, "Boy and a girl,"

"Have you had any cravings?" she asked me, I scrunched my nose, "Troy, have I actually craved much of anything?"

"You liked ice cream in the beginning and recently pizza," I laughed, "I guess I am," Mallory looked and she shrugged, "That is inclusive," I narrowed, "What does what mean?" she looked down at her notes and she nodded, "Sweet for a girl, sour or salty for a boy."

"I would go both for that." I told her, "Because I do like sweet and yesterday I was trying to find peanuts at the park which was not hard to do." Mallory nodded and she circled both while she went on to the next. "Are you breaking out?" I shook my head, "No, not at all. My skin has been really clear,"

"Boys," she said, Troy cheered from the other end and I laughed shooting him a look, "Are you going to be mad if it is girls?" I asked him, he shrugged, "No, I will be happy for two healthy babies but I am cheering for the boys."

"You had rough morning sickness?" Mallory said, I nodded, "Still. They could say that is a twin thing though." Mallory shrugged, "It says girl,"

"I feel like the odds are stacking against my favor," Troy sat next to me and I slid my hand onto his knee, "There are a lot of both on there, I really think it is both." Troy ran his hands over my shoulder, "That would be just as nice." He kissed the top of my head and Mallory did the last two. "Moody or happy?"

"Happy," I said, "Troy do you agree to disagree?" Troy laughed, "No, she has been pretty happy. I mean minus all of the scary shit but she is happy," I leaned back into him and she did the last one after circling boy. "Headaches?" I nodded my head, "Yea,"

She circled boy again and tallied them up and put it up for display, "I think there is no way in hell that will help," Troy said with a laugh, I giggled, "I think you're having both based on that." Troy said I nodded looking at the board. I stood up and Troy grabbed my hand, "Hey, will you come help me with something?" I asked him, he of course nodded and I went down the hall. I turned into our bedroom and then I opened the door to the bathroom and I went in. Troy followed me with a curious look as I shut the door.

"You okay?" He asked, I nodded and I pressed my lips to his and the kiss turned urgent quickly, I pulled away to breathe and Troy looked at me, "Oh," he breathed, "I can see the issue," I nodded my head because my hormones seemed to be in hyper drive currently. I had been this way for the past week and sadly; Troy hadn't been around for the past week. He eased me onto the counter and I leaned back, my dress allowed great access and he smirked as his hands grazed my thighs.

"Mrs. Bolton, are we not wearing any underwear?" he whispered into my ear, I shook my head quickly, and he slipped two fingers inside of me causing a quick reaction. "Jesus Brie," he kissed on my neck and I whimpered as I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull me closer to him, causing his fingers to go a little deeper, I moaned. He pushed my dress up higher and he was trying to get his jeans off but he wasn't fast enough before my body started to convulse.

"Fuck," Troy started pressing kisses between my thighs and his tongue swept across. I tried to regain my breathing but it was lost, it was so lost, "Do you know how hot that was?" I could barely nod my head, "Troy, I would actually enjoy you inside of me but I am pretty sure your lips down there won't let me last much longer." Troy was quick to remove his jeans this time and was quick to thrust inside of me. I gripped the counter top tightly. Troy paused for a moment to lift my arms and to throw my dress to the floor.

"Gabriella, not bra either, you naughty, naughty girl," he whispered, "They are getting sensitive and bras hurt," Troy didn't say another word as he pressed soft kisses around my breasts before gently sucking on my nipple. That pushed me over the edge again, Troy some how kept pace pressing into me and once it was all said and done, I was gasping for air as Troy leaned against the back wall. Our breathing was rapid and we could only smile at each other before having to stop because air wasn't passing.

I hopped off the counter and wiped it off as Troy came over and circled his arms around me. His lips pressed into the back of my neck and worked their way around to the front, "I know this is awful but I swear to God, I would keep you pregnant because of hot the sex is," I laughed as I unwrapped myself from his arm and reached for my dress. "Too bad you are leaving tonight." Troy raised an eyebrow while I pulled my dress back of my body. Troy zipped it in the back as he leaned in close, "It is going to drive me crazy knowing that there isn't any panties or bra on your body." I closed my eyes and Troy's hand slipped up my dress, he reached around and I gasped. "I will be very hard for me to behave,"

"Troy," I breathed, he leaned in close, "I will be here tonight by the way," I turned around as Troy pulled his hand away, "What?"

"I talked to Kenny and them today, I will just do things up here and throw to some batters until they think I am ready for a game. Then I'll start Omaha." I looked at Troy, "I told them that I didn't want to be away from my team or my family that long. They agreed that I could do everything up here that I could do down there." I smiled and Troy kissed me softly, "So, yes, I will be home tonight and yes, I plan on celebrating with you because today marks fourteen weeks, we find out what we are having, and because you are hotter than hell right now,"

I hugged him, "I love you Troy,"

"I love you too sweet girl, c'mon, we have a party to throw."

* * *

A laugh rang from my lips when I felt the hot stare on my face; I looked up to see Troy watching me from across the room, a smile on his lips as he gave me his charming smile. I shook my head, as the house was full of people. A lot of the team was here and all of our friends. The weather was very sunny and Mallory had moved the boxes outside so more people would be able to see. "Mommy! Can I have a snack?"

"Yes, come on," I took her hand and we went into the kitchen where she picked some snacks, "Why is everything blue and pink?" she asked me, I looked at the pink cupcake she had chosen and I helped her find a spot to sit down. "Because everybody is here to find out what kinds of babies we are having," I told her, she scrunched up, "How?" I chuckled, "Well, those funny pictures can tell that and did you see those boxes outside?"

"Yes! Can I open them?"

"You can sure help," I said tapping her nose, "If there is pink balloons in both of them that means mommy is going to have two girls and they would be your sister. If there is blue balloons in both boxes that means that mommy is going two boys and they would be your brothers." She looked at me curious and I finished, "and if there is pink in one box and blue in another box then mommy will have a boy and a girl."

She smiled, "I want a boy and a girl!"

"That would be fun huh?" she nodded and I kissed her forehead, "I love you baby girl and you can for sure help daddy and I open the boxes okay?" she nodded her head and I sat with her while she ate. We had kept her home from pre-school to celebrate her little siblings. A few people came over to linger, as it was mostly just our friends and parents. People always said to just invite your close friends but the team was our second family and then our friends.

The party was bigger than any of us would have liked. Small gifts were brought; some didn't bring any which was fine by me and everybody else. It was mostly diapers, blankets, swaddles, pacis, and stuff that you don't need to see the sex of the babies to get. "Gabi, it is about time," Ellie said coming to find me.

"Thank the lord above!" I screeched I looked at Logan who was still eating, "Let's wait on Logan to finish eating. I think I am going to let her open the box with me." Ellie nodded in understanding, "Everybody! Get your guesses in if you have not! If you want to be apart of the pot please find Mallory and she will put your guesses down!" Troy worked his way through the crowd and he came to find me, "Are you nervous?" I laughed, "A little bit and I don't know why," Troy turned his head and he rested his hand on my ever-growing belly.

"Lolo, are you going to help us?" Troy asked, she giggled and nodded her head, "Mommy said I could help!" Troy kissed her temple and he stole one of her chips. Troy picked Logan up and placed her in his lap. I smiled when I felt the people start to move past us to go outside. "Logi, are you about done?" she nodded her head and I finished the last of her food. I stood up and Troy picked Logan up, I smoothed my hands down my dress as it hugged my curves.

I was finally able to let everybody see the beautiful baby bump I was already growing. Troy put his hand on the small of my back while we went out, I didn't like all of the attention on us and it was a lot of attention. I smiled though as Ellie took front and center, "We want to thank everybody for coming today," I laughed, "Yes, thank you guys, this has been a very, very long road that we have gone down and we are very excited."

"Did everybody get his or her guesses in?" Mallory asked, "Last chance to enter the pot," we all laughed and my stomach tingled with excitement, my eyes lifted up to the people and I couldn't help but laugh. I looked over at Troy, "I am so excited," Troy nodded with agreement, "Me too. Why do you look like you are going to cry," he asked me, I felt my chest tighten, "I am just so happy and my hormones are flying," Troy laughed and he kissed the top of my head.

"Are you two ready?" Mallory asked, "Because I am dying!" I shook my head with a smile and I looked at Troy, "Are we ready?" he nodded his head and he put Logan on the ground. "Logan help us unwrap them," Logan helped us unwrap both of the top boxes and the anticipation inside my body was killing me. Once both of the tops were uncovered, we peeled the tap and we held them down until each box was done. Troy glanced over at me and I smiled back over at him.

Our hands were the only thing hiding the truth from us, "Open it Mommy and Daddy!" we laughed looking at Logan, "Logan, do you want to count down?" Troy asked, she nodded her head with a big smile, Troy raised an eyebrow, "Ready…five…four…"

The crowd caught on, "Three…two…"

Troy and I shared one more glanced and the giddiness that built in my system as they finally said zero and I pulled my hand away. The wind picked up as the box flew open, I saw Troy's hand come back and all I saw was pink balloons everywhere. Pink balloons flew from my box and intertwined with Troy's as they went up. I gasped as I covered my mouth as pink balloons floated from the boxes and some stayed taped down. Tears were steaming down my face as Troy came over and wrapped his arms around me but my hands were glued to my face. I could hear the hoots and hollers from the crowd. "Oh my God," I whispered, Troy laughed hugging me a little bit tighter.

I then felt a warm liquid hit my back and I looked back through my tears to see Troy crying which made me cry harder. "Why are you crying?" I asked through the tears, he laughed, "I am so happy," he picked me up and I laughed holding onto him. His fingers wiped away my tears, he kissed me softly and he pulled back. Pink balloons were taped to the box as well so we saw the balloons just suspending there. I covered my mouth again and Logan came running over.

"Mommy! Mommy! Does this mean I am getting two sisters?" I nodded my head as I wiped my tears away, "You sure are baby girl," I tucked her hair behind her ear and she hugged me, "Yay!" I laughed and I hugged her tightly back. Troy hugged the both of us and then my parents were hugging, Troy's parents and our friends came over to hug us and I was still shaking. I thanked everybody for sharing this special moment with us and we took pictures with the balloons and with Logan.

Once I was finally able to get back inside I went down the hall and into the bathroom. I sank onto the toilet while I tried to get my hands to stop shaking and I finally let it sink in. My hands ran over my stomach thinking about the two beautiful girls growing in there. I broke down again; I took in a deep breath and wiped my tears away from my face. "Logan, what," I heard Troy and she pushed the door open, "Mommy is crying," the door opened faster, "Brie,"

He kneeled in front of me, "Logi, thanks baby girl," she nodded but she stayed put, "Hey Lo, I think mommy needs a cupcake or something, can you do that for me?" she finally nodded her head and she went down the hall. "Hey, what's wrong," he asked looking at me, I laughed while I cried harder; he gave me one of those sad smiles that were amused. "Brie," he said, "We are having two more girls," I said, Troy let out a laugh and he pulled me into a hug.

"I can't believe it," I cried quietly into his chest as he held me, "Two girls," I pulled away and Troy had tears in his eyes again, "I know I said I wanted boys but seeing those pink balloons and I think of how much I love Logan and getting two more," I put my hands on his cheeks and I laughed, "Two more girls," a tear fell from Troy's eyes and I knew if I watched him cry I would start to cry all over again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his shoulder. He held me just as tightly.

We stayed like this for several minutes and I let go as we were both wiping away our tears. "I love you," I said to him, he took my hand and kissed it softly, "I love you too Brie and I love how amazing you are and how strong you are," I blinked away tears and I covered my eyes, "My hormones are everywhere today, I love the compliments but I am going to need them to stop." Troy laughed and he pulled me into an upright position while he hugged me tightly.

He rubbed my back and then let me go, "C'mon,"

Cody had swept up Logan and Cody looked up at Troy and started laughing. "What. Did. I. Tell. You." Troy rolled his eyes and he hugged his best friend. My dad came up and he gave me a tight hug, "How exciting," he said with a smile, I laughed, "It is very exciting, a little overwhelming to know that we are going to have three girls but…"

"Just start a good wedding fund now," he said with a wink, I laughed and he rubbed my shoulders gently. Ellie and Mallory found me and both squealed loudly pulling me into a hug. "Oh my god Gabi! We are so happy for you!" I laughed hugging them both back, "They are going to be identical," Ellie, said looking at me, I shook my head, "No way. They have a 20-30% chance of being identical because the egg would have had to split very early since they aren't sharing a sac or placenta,"

"Maybe it did,"

"C'mon, you and Troy are destined for identical twins,"

"I think Troy and I just want healthy babies,"

"So can we start shopping for more baby stuff," I smiled, "I think I am definitely going to wait until my twenty week ultrasound to make sure they don't sprout a penis. Dr. Jo got it last time this early but you never know and she said they were very generous with sharing." They all laughed and I smiled, "Grandpa Jack! Did you see that I am getting a two baby sisters!" Jack laughed picking up Logan, "I did see that! Are you excited?"

Logan nodded with a big smile and I beamed looking over at her. Troy caught my eye and he had the biggest smile on his face and it really hadn't left. I knew Troy was a great father and I knew he was going to be an even better to all three of my girls. I mingled with the remaining guests as the girls all came around and we talked about the twin girls growing in my belly. The crowd began to filter out and I was growing very tired.

"Go rest," Troy said coming up behind me, "You have been on your feet all morning and afternoon. I'll help clean up." I turned to look at him and he kissed my forehead, "Go, if you want take Lolo with you. She probably needs a nap." I nodded and Troy squeezed my hand as I found Logan, "Do you want to come cuddle with mommy upstairs?"

She nodded her head and I took her hand, I thanked Mallory and Ellie for throwing a great party. Logan and I then went to my room and both of us lay underneath the covers after kicking our shoes off and we both passed out within minutes.

* * *

Troy's POV

Once the last of our friends left I took the trash outside and made sure everything was put away. My eyes lingered on the pink balloons sticking out of the box in the backyard causing smiles to form on my lips.

"What are you thinking about?" I turned to see my Dad, he was helping me pick up and I smiled, "I can't believe it's two more girls," I said shaking my head with a laugh, "I had more faith in you son! I put five bucks in that pot for boys," I laughed and I pulled two beers out from the fridge. "I did too." I handed him one and he gladly took it, "Is Gabi happy?" he asked, I nodded, "I think so." I said rolling the beer between my hands. "She shed a lot of tears today and she seems excited about it."

"Gabi just wants the healthy babies," I finished looking up at my dad, "They could both come out as boys and I think she would be just as happy." My dad nodded his head, "You never talk about everything you guys have been through," my eyes casted outside at the balloons again, "What is there to talk about?" I said numbly, "It happened and now we are finally getting what we both wanted." I took a drink of my beer and thought that if this conversation continued then I would need a stronger drink.

"I guess your mom and I feel out of the loop of your life the past couple of years." I laughed, "Dad, I have been busy. I travel half the year with the team, I have a five-year old, and if you couldn't tell my marriage was this close to falling through the cracks," my dad looked at me I strained the back of my neck. "You used to tell us everything Troy, you came over once a week and somehow I know that still happens with Gabi's parents."

"Dad," I stressed, "You are just as important to this family as they are. Alex and Kylie don't work like you and mom do. They watch Logan during the day when Gabi needs a break and when I am gone. I promise, we are going to need all hands on deck soon when the babies come." My dad looked at his beer, "Are you okay Troy?" I looked at him, "What makes you think I am not? I am thrilled because I am going to be a dad to three girls and my brother is being scouted, my investment at Swings is booming, I made my marriage work again and am weeks from the major league mound,"

"I don't know, you just seem different,"

"I have grown up," I told him, "I grew up a lot in the past year."

"That damn thirty," I laughed and nodded, "Thirty," I breathed and I smiled, "Dad, I really am happy." I looked at him, "and I do need to make more of an effort to fit you into my life, we used to meet every five days and then my surgery," my dad let a smile slip onto his face, "I am looking forward to that every five days again, I'll come see you a lot this year." My dad patted my back and he looked out the window at the pink balloons.

"I'm really proud of you son, I also know you'll be a great dad to all three of those girls."

"I guess I am all about those girls," my dad laughed and I smiled, "I'm about two weeks out from a rehab assignment." I told him, "I haven't even told Gabi that yet,"

"13 months after tommy john?" my dad smiled, "That's impressive," I laughed, "I worked hard, I mean, when Gabs and I were fighting that was my only outlet was to get better and to take my mind off things." My dad nodded, "Did it really almost end in divorce?" I peeled at my beer label, "Yea, it got pretty close." I looked up at him and I rubbed my chin trying to keep my emotions in check. "We figured it out and we are being rewarded for it."

My dad sighed and I kicked my legs up while my dad just sat in silence the pink balloons bobbing up and down.

* * *

_Wednesday, April 2__nd__, 2025_

Gabi's POV

Troy brushed his thumb over my ever-growing bump that seemed to be getting a lot bigger a lot faster. He already peeled my shirt off my body as we were both quietly just lying in bed with each other. We spent too much time with our eyes open last night and not enough time sleeping. I looked over at Troy and I locked my fingers though his, "I can't believe there is two more girls in there," Troy whispered, his other hand lying on my belly.

"Better believe it," I told him, he rolled closer to me as we enjoyed the quiet morning hours. Logan was still asleep in her bed but we had to start moving soon because she had school. Troy laughed and pressed his lips to my temple, "Three girls, we are screwed," he whispered, I laughed and shook my head, "You are screwed," I told him, Troy propped himself up and looked at me, "Oh really?" I nodded my head, "Three girls that are going to spend a lot of their lives around boys, do you see where I landed."

"Well fuck," I laughed and he smiled kissing me, "What is going to suck for you is if they all have that pout then well…" I played with the hair on the back of his neck, "It's okay, I am used to being the bad guy," Troy laid on his stomach next to me and he buried his face into my neck. "I am so happy," he whispered, goose bumps traveled down my body, "You know, I am happy, I am very happy but the last thing that I am going to need is these babies to kick."

Troy rested his chin on my shoulder, "Yea?" I nodded, "Once they start kicking then I know they are okay and I can monitor them. I can know if something is wrong but right now we are in this limbo with each other. I know I have a couple more weeks but I just want them to let me know they are okay," Troy let his hand rest there and he stroked my belly, "They're okay," I laid on my side as I breathed in the scent of Troy early in the morning.

We both lay like that until our alarms were going off. I didn't want to pull away but the alarms wouldn't stop, I rolled onto my back and grabbed my phone, as did Troy. He rubbed his eyes and I sat up, "I'll go get her," Troy said pushing back the blankets. He found his shorts and I lay back in bed. Troy was gone for about ten minutes while I dozed in and out of sleep. "Mommy," I opened my eyes and Logan crawled onto the bed.

"Hey baby girl," she crawled underneath with me as Troy followed her in the room. "Logan you have school today," he said to her but she cuddled up to me. I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head against my ribs. "Logan, do you want to wear jeans today?" she shook her head, "No, I want to wear leggings," she pouted, Troy looked at me and I nodded, "Her black and white ones are in the laundry room and just grab her flannel solid black quarter sleeve, it kind of flares out." Troy looked at me, and I laughed, "Mr. Bolton, you are going to need to learn fashion."

"Let's see what I could do." Troy left the room again, "Do you want me to do your bun?" I asked her, she nodded her head and Troy came back, "Is this what you are talking about?" I laughed and nodded, "Sure is, Lolo, go grab a colored headband from your room. You pick what color." She jumped off the bed and went running to her room. Troy lay back on the bed rubbing his eyes. "What time do you have to be at the field?"

"Two," he tilted his head back to look at me, "I think after you drop Logan of at school we can take a long nap together. I am picking Logan up and bring her home." Troy nodded rubbing his eyes further when Logan came bouncing into the room. "Change your clothes, did you brush your teeth?" Troy nodded, "Yea," she changed into her leggings and she put her shirt on. I got out of bed to help her make sure it laid right. "Do you want to wear a scarf or a necklace?" I asked, she thought about it for a minute, "necklace!"

"Can I see your headband?" she nodded her head and showed me the teal color. I went to where I kept her little jewelry and I pulled out a long necklace. I helped her put it on and she smiled. "Sit on my bed so I can do your hair," she climbed on and I started to pull her hair into a messy bun. I threw a braid in and when I was done I pinned her thick headband into her hair. "Do you want to wear earrings today?"

"Yes please!" I found a pair to match and once she was all done she grinned looking at me. My eyes turned to Troy and he smiled, "God, she is going to be your mini-me." I laughed and Troy pulled his phone out, "Lolo, take a picture with mommy." She struck a pose and I laughed turning to grab a t-shirt to throw over my stomach. It ended up being Troy's as I struck a pose with her. Troy laughed and then I picked her up and we posed for a cute one.

"I love you girls," he said, "All four of you," I shook my head and Logan went over to Troy, "Let's go get some breakfast in that belly before school."

"I'll come make her lunch." I said as I followed them down the stairs. Troy made her a bowl of cereal and some fruit. She happily ate at the bar while Troy brewed de-caff coffee. I made her a sandwich with some fruit and veggies to go in her lunch. "What treat do you want?" I asked her, she looked at me and she got off her chair and came over to pick out of the treat drew. She pulled out a fruit snack so I grabbed another just for a little bit extra.

I zipped up her lunch box and I put it in her backpack. Troy made me a cup of coffee and I thanked him as I pressed it into my hands. Troy found a shirt and then grabbed his car keys, "Lolo, are you ready?" she nodded as she finished her breakfast, "Take another drink of milk for me," I said, she looked at me and I raised my eyebrow, she sighed and finished it off. "Thank you baby girl, remember, tonight you are staying at the house with Andy and Alyssa."

She nodded and I bent down, "I love you baby girl," she smiled and hugged me, "I love you mommy," I kissed her cheek and she walked over to grab Troy's hand. "I'll be back in a bit. Need anything?" I yawned and shook my head. "Nope," Troy nodded and he went down the stairs with Logan. I cleaned up breakfast and the making of lunch but didn't get to the dishes. I went back into our room as I lay on the pillows. I scrolled through my pictures from yesterday and I found the one I loved the most.

Troy had me wrapped in his arms with a shocked look on his face; my hands were still over my mouth as I pressed into him. Logan was cheering in front of us with her hands in the air and feet flying off the ground. The pink balloons coming out of the boxes. I smiled as I went to post it to my instagram.

_This photo means everything to me. Troy and I are so excited (and shocked!) to announce that we will be adding two more girls to our family in September! Logan as you can see is VERY excited about this. This photo shows the emotion of how we feel to finally be pregnant again and with twins! Thanks for all of the thoughts and keep them coming! We have a long way to go in this pregnancy! _

_Love, _

_G _

I posted it to my Instagram and Facebook accounts and a shorter on to Twitter. I rested my head down onto the pillow while I scrolled through social media. Skip ended up lying with me and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. It was time for a nap.

* * *

Troy's POV

I moved up the stairs and I opened the door to our bedroom and Gabi was curled up in a ball sleeping. I kicked off my shoes as I crawled onto the bed next to her while I pulled out my cell phone. I heard it vibrate a few times in the car but I was more entertained with Logan's stories in the back.

I slide my phone open and I saw the post that Gabi put on Facebook and Instagram. I smiled at the picture because it was the perfect caption to how it all felt. When I saw only pink balloons my heart swelled with pride. I was going to have three girls that I could raise and Gabi was going to be a beautiful mother to all of them. I looked through my pictures and I smiled at a few of them and I chose three of them. One of Gabi and Logan the morning I left and then one from this morning when they were posing with each other and the last one of me kissing Gabi with the pink balloons.

My fingers slid them into collage and then I started to write my own little note to everybody that followed me but if they followed me they mostly followed Gabi.

"_You are the most beautiful thing I keep inside my heart." _

_I know most of you have probably already seen Gabi's post but I am so happy to announce that I will become a dad again to two sweet girls in September. I have loved the past five years with my Lo girl and I know she will be one of the greatest big sisters, Gabs, you are already so beautiful and I can't wait to watch you carry our babies and then to see you become a mother all over again. You love Lo like there is no tomorrow and she loves you like that right back. I love all four of my girls to the edge of the universe and back. _

A smile blossomed over my lips and I sent the message out. I lay down and my fingers laced with Gabi and my eyes soaked her in. She was so beautiful inside and out and even more so with two babies in her belly. I lay on my back and I thought about how four girls would be filling my heart. My heart was going to be full and I wasn't complaining about that. I pulled Gabi closer to me and she stirred lightly but didn't wake up.

My lips pressed into her temple as I breathed in her shampoo. I knew she was tired and that she had to be at work a little after me. I knew she was working harder and I can't explain the warmth of pride that I had with her when she told me that she wouldn't travel the second half, and that she would take a least one day a week off, and then I saw how scared she was for our babies to end up in the NICU. I knew that if I ever had divorced her, I would have hated myself for letting this strong beautiful woman get away from me. I would have hated myself for not giving me this opportunity but I made it. We made it. Gabi opened her eyes and her eyes laid on me. My smile spread over my lips and I held her hand in my own.

"Hey,"

"Hey,"

She looked at me and then she sat up, I mirrored her image and I looked at her, "Can we talk for a minute?" she looked at me curious and nodded her head. "I keep thinking about becoming a dad to those two beautiful girls that you are carrying and I am thinking about everything that we have endured the past year and I just…I don't want to label the past year as a bad spot in our marriage." Gabi looked at me intently as words flowed from my mouth.

"My dad asked me about it and I just…I told him that it was a hard time on all of us. You had two miscarriages, I blew my elbow out, Logan was becoming independent and the whole diabetes thing, and I just…our lives faltered and we stumbled over our feet. It was a moment of weakness instead of a rough patch. We weakened for an amount of time but we didn't let ourselves fall and I just want us to label the past year a moment of weakness."

She leaned over, a smile on her lips, which was something, I wanted at every minute. I only ever wanted to see that smile on her face. "Oh Troy," she let my thumb stroke my cheek, "I never want to do that again Gabi and I feel like if we label it a moment of weakness, letting our guards down for ten seconds and life took complete advantage of us in those ten seconds, yet I have you now. I only need you now. I remember every single reason to why I married you."

She wrapped her arms around my neck, "I'll take our moment of weakness Troy and I'll hold onto it tight because we grew so much closer with it. We pushed past our fears and we became a better couple in the end. We compromised and we battled. We are stronger people because of it." I smiled at her and I kissed her softly, "I am so happy you are the mother to my girls," Gabi laughed and she hugged me tightly. "Can we continue to take a nap?"

I smiled with a laugh and nodded, "C'mon," we laid down on the bed and I kissed her forehead gently. "I love you," she rubbed my shoulder and she let out a long yawn. She then gasped, her eyes opening wide and a big smile coming with it. My eyes narrowed, "Gabs," she laughed, "Troy…" her eyes held mine, "You can't feel this because I barely felt it, it is just a flutter but…" I laughed, "They are moving?" she nodded, "Yes, lightly, like it feels like butterflies in my stomach."

She grinned and the smile that was on her face. That smile was enough to get me through a lifetime. That smile reminded me how much I loved my life even with little, tiny, moments of weakness.

* * *

**Precious. Two more girls for the Bolton family and can I just tell you their names are to DIE for. Probably some of the favorite names I have come up with to name their children. So that is a WRAP on this story and ACE will be featured next week on Sunday!**

**So here is the little blur for ACE! **

_**Troy Bolton is an Ace on the field but can him and Gabi be an ace with twin girls and Logan? Gabi and Troy battle jealously from big sister, the twins suck the sleep right out of them, and oh…Troy is in the middle of his biggest year for the Kansas City Royals. Can Troy do it all? Can Gabi balance her career and the girls? Find out in Ace! **_

**Boring Blur BUT the story will be better than that. I just haven't had the time to come up with a GOOD one. The story will pick up the day of the twins birth so not too much of a jump! I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I appreciate all of the love! Be on the look out next week for ACE! **

**Thank you! **

**Please Review! Tell me your favorite chapter! Also – try and guess the girls names! If you guess correctly then you'll get a shout-out at the beginning of Ace! **


End file.
